Reticence Saga: World of Grey
by Cydra
Summary: Determined to rescue a lost crewmember, our heroes travel to the dangerous world of Nirn. However, things are rarely straightforward or clear-cut. Even keeping together will be a challenge. There are so many sides to choose from, some no more righteous than their opposite. To survive, they must learn to adapt to this savage land and keep themselves from splintering beyond repair.
1. The Falling

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 1: The Falling**

On a snowy mountainside, a group of men were trudging their way through. Given their grubby appearance and the amount of sharp blades they had, they were obviously not honest men.

"Urgh...bloody guards...forcin' us up 'ere. Least she isn't after us," said one of them in a grumble.

"Is it too much to ask for a night in a 'ot bed with a 'ot woman?" asked another.

Their leader, wearing iron armor, just grumbled before pausing, the air ahead flickering before there was a bright flash in the air and something fell from the sky and kicked up a cloud of powdered snow.

"What the oblivion was that?" asked one of the men.

"Why don't you go there and LOOK?" snapped the leader, wishing that some of his smarter men had survived .

One of them ran ahead, took one look, and called excitedly, "It's a woman, and not a bad-looking one either!"

The other two ran up to see a dark-haired young woman, wearing a weird jumpsuit of a strange shining cloth that was apparently melting the snow. "Well, well...looks like it's our lucky day after all. Take her junk and put some shackles on her," commanded the leader.

"I get the first night since I found 'er, right?" asked the first bandit.

"No, I get 'er first since I'm leader," snapped the leader, "You can 'ave 'er afterwards."

The first bandit glared before gulping as the leader drew his sword. "Sure boss," he said meekly before the woman opened her eyes with a groan and noticed them.

"Aw smeg," she muttered .

"Don't make any sudden moves," said the leader, "Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face, would we?"

"Seriously? Smegging seriously?" snapped the woman, before seemingly concentrating. The bandits, despite everything found themselves waiting patiently, before the leader's men jumped back as she suddenly began a tirade of swearing.

"Alright, let's get this rolling. I want a dry place to sleep in and we'll be warming it up afterwards, won't we, sweetie?" said the leader suggestively to the woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow and reached for a metal contraption on her belt. "Well, least that monster left me something...what?" she snapped, seeing a post-it note saying 'happy birthday' on it, before she glared at the trio. "Ok, that was the last of my good nature, fuck off or die," she snapped .

"What a coincidence, that's what I was about to say, except for the 'off' part," said the leader.

The woman shrugged before lifting her contraption and unleashing a beam that hit the leader in the center, the bandit vanishing into a pile of dust with a sizzling noise . "Now then, any other brute want to be disrespectful to a lady?" asked the woman.

The two bandits looked at each other before drawing their weapons and charging, quickly becoming more dust. "Idiots..." muttered the woman, holstering the laser pistol.

"Ok, now where the hell am I?" asked the woman looking around. It wasn't a snowy night and the clouds were pretty thin. In fact, after a few minutes, they parted to allow a clear view of the night sky. The sight caused the woman's face to pale before she said, "Oh shit. I've got to get out of here before I…"

The woman staggered before clutching her head. She felt a rush of dizziness, as if someone had pulled out the drain plug in her brain. The analogy soon became more apt as she realized that her memories were swirling out of her mind, down into some deep, dark, inaccessible place. She tried to stop the flow of vanishing memories, but it was like trying to catch rushing water with her bare hands. She struggled to hold onto anything: her home, her friends, her family, her name…

* * *

1 year later…

Novus Star

Edge of DARKRIFT 'Nirn' penal colony

"Ok, Nirn, DARKRIFT's dumping ground, probably where Betrayl was due to end up. Any non-local magic user loses their powers the second they hit atmo," said Matt, pointing to a hologram of the planet.

"Tech still works there, right?" asked Chip.

"Yes, but as far as we can tell, the highest tech there is only located in the ruins of an advanced race that vanished a couple of millennia ago," said Matt, "As for anyone else, the crossbow and catapult are as advanced as you can get. This is a magic world."

Matt walked back and forth before saying, "That's why you get your pick of the armory. There's plenty of bad guys down there so we are going in shock and awe, go get my sister and leave while everyone's wondering what the hell happened."

"If we're doing shock and awe, why not land the whole ship?" asked Draco.

"Because DARKRIFT left the defense system online when they went wherever they went after giving McNeil the finger," said Matt, having the holo's zoom in on what looked like an orbiting asteroid belt, "Defense cannons, each one's got the bore of a planet cracker main gun and there is about 5000 of them."

"We'd have to be as small as flies to avoid getting noticed by those things," said Draco.

"Condor shuttle can get us in and out again," said Matt .

"I don't suppose there's any point in calling DARKRIFT and asking if they could allow us to pick up Chloe," said Chip.

"No, because we're not even supposed to know where Mundus is and we have no way of contacting them anyways," said Matt.

"Everyone in this room's coming. Even you, Mina. We narrowed down her location to the mountains north of the main settlement, mountain zone called Skyrim by the locals," said Matt .

"Awesome," said Mina excitedly.

"Don't get too pumped up. We're just finding Chloe and bringing her back," said Matt.

"At least I get some action," said Mina darkly, before Matt said "You're teaming up with Chris, north regions. We all take a region and sweep it. Kala and the experiments will guard the shuttle," said Matt, handing out pads to everyone.

Techo looked at his and said, "Hmm, Imperial capitol? Is it the good kind of empire?"

"From what we heard, yeah," said Matt.

"Sweet," said Techo, "Less chance of getting shot at."

"Ok, head to the docking bay. Let's go get this done," said Matt.

* * *

Kala wasn't quite so pleased about their mission. Mainly because she was still only two feet tall and furry. "He's got the new control nanites locked up somewhere," she grumbled to her fellow experiments, "And he won't let me have mine."

"He's just waiting until Chloe's back so you can all get your upgrade together," said Contrinus encouragingly.

"No, I want to be human again," snapped Kala, shaking Contrinus a little .

"Uh, I should point out that this is the form you were created with," said Chip.

"Yeah, not a healthy thing to go rejecting your roots," said Draco.

"I want my bushi bu!" snapped Kala, not noticing she was still shaking Contrinus who now looked a bit ill

"Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder so I'm told," said NegaMorph, "Or maybe I'm thinking of something else." Kala glared, turned and sent a blast of energy out that blew NegaMorph up.

"You need to relax, have fun, get in touch with your inner monster," said Morph. Kala glared before throwing what was left of NegaMorph at Morph .

"Matt better find Chloe soon for his sake," commented Chip.

* * *

Matt tapped his foot before saying, "Aria, where the hell are the experiments? You did tell them they can't bring the entire armory, right?"

"It's probable that your future wife has a lot of aggression to take out," said Aria.

"Tell her to hurry up," snapped Matt .

"I can tell her, but I'd rather not lose another monitor," said Aria.

"Just do it. We have a limited window here. You can bet anything that McNeil has ships in the area," said Matt darkly .

"Very well, you know you're not improving her attitude by holding out on those control nanites," said Aria.

"Last time she had them she went insane and joined the dark side," said Matt as Kala came into view with the experiments, Kala pausing with a horrified look .

"You know that this is a completely different type of control nanite," said Aria.

"The power will probably go straight to her head. Or she'll go completely elemental. For all I know, it could take her experimental urges to cause chaos and turbo-charge them," said Matt.

"Taka putu!" yelled Kala behind Matt, Matt rolling to the side to avoid a thrown Warthog .

"Aria, you could have told me she was within hearing range," snapped Matt.

"As I said, monitors are offline," said Aria, as Kala stalked past Matt onto the ship .

Something that looked like Morph and NegaMorph melted together stumbled forward. "You better have a pretty big date planned for her when she gets her human form back," said the NegaMorph half, "Now can you help me get loose?"

* * *

"There she is...and what a dump," said Matt, looking at Mundus in front of them .

"I'll say. It looks so...primitive," said Chip, "Probably worse than Berk."

"Yeah, no Hiccup or Toothless. Expect icy welcomes," said Matt, Kala snorting and muttering something in tantalog that caused the other experiments to gasp .

"Let me guess, I don't want to know?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, it was an unfair comparison to that mission and the one we're on now," said Draco.

"Oh...shit," muttered Matt as they headed for the planet.

"Kala, I'm sure Matt doesn't it hold it against your character. He just thinks those control nanites are hazardous technology," said Contrinus.

Kala muttered, "Nala queesta."

"Destroying anything won't improve things," said Contrinus.

Kala glared before punching the wall, several sparks shooting out Matt's controls . "Uh, that wasn't anything vital, was it?" asked NegaMorph.

"Oh, nothing much, just the cloaking field generator," said Chip.

"Oh…OH SHIT!" snapped Matt, pulling forward on the controls and throwing everyone off their feet . The 'asteroid belt' soon started orbiting at a different rate as the cannons started to aim towards the cruiser. "Hold on!" called Matt as he sent the ship nose-diving into the atmosphere, just as a yellow beam narrowly missed .

"Uh, how high up can we survive a freefall?" asked Chip nervously.

"You're the brainy one, you tell us!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Grav chutes, everyone out the ship!" yelled Matt.

The group quickly strapped on and got ready to jump. However, Chip was having a little more trouble with the others. "No, not jumping, don't wanna fall, don't want get splattered," said Chip in full-on panic mode. Kala was struggling to get him moving forward.

Matt turned and glared before noticing where Chip was standing. "Next time you decide to get cold feet, don't stand on the cargo bay door," he snapped, hitting a control .

Chip screamed rather shrilly when he dropped out of the door. Kala watched him fall and suddenly got a nasty case of vertigo. Matt glared before looking at Kala. "And why are you waiting?" he asked

"Big drop," moaned Kala.

Matt growled at that, causing Kala to look at him and jump, seeing some familiar reptilian eyes. "Jump...now," growled Matt, Kala nodding weakly and stepping out .

Matt soon jumped out too, almost wishing he had wings back. He looked back to see three red beams slice the ship to ribbons, whimpering. "Oh...oh dear," he muttered, checking his grav chute and checking to see where the others were...only to get a jamming signal. "Smeg," said Matt before trying to hail them on their comms...and only getting static. "Double smeg," said Matt.

* * *

Tristan, a new recruit to the Silver Hand grumbled to himself, stuck on guard duty above ground. "When am I gonna get my chance to hunt some wolves? They know I'm as good as any one of them," grumbled Tristan as he looked up at the sky. He soon noticed several streaks crossing the sky. "Huh, shooting stars," said Tristan.

One star seemed to be getting bigger. Tristan had heard from a mage he had once met how some stars were really rocks...that tended to cause big bangs and got ready to take cover when said star seemed to be saying 'fuuuuuuuuuuuu' steadily getting louder before it hit the nearby lake.

"Wow, a fallen star within reach. Maybe I can have it made into a sword," said Tristan as he headed for the lake.

As he got closer he saw a line of bubbles walking forward before what looked like an armored knight walking out of the water, a distorted voice muttering darkly to itself about 'cheap chutes'.

"The fallen star is a man? Now, that can't be right. It sounds like something a drunken bard would make up," said Tristan before approaching the man and saying, "Hey, you, did you see where the star fell?"  
The thing turned with a squeak to glare before snapping, "Kiss my ass, smeghead. It's bloody freezing down there."

Tristan was confused for a moment he said, "Wait, you already have the star. Hand it over, I deserve to have a sword made for me than you do."

"I didn't see a star down there. I just dropped in. Now tell me where the nearest inn is or I'll kick you in the nuts," snapped the figure .

"Hand over the star and I will tell you where-" started Tristan before he let a high-pitched squeak as the figure planted his boot right between Tristan's legs.

"Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't have been wearing this when your armor is so thin. You're gonna want to see a healer quickly before they fall off," said the figure.

Tristan nodded, before looking back to see several of his fellows walking up. "Tristan, what are you doing?" snapped the captain.

"A man has fallen from the sky," said Tristan in a squeaky falsetto.

"I fell off a cliff," snapped the figure, Tristan saying "What cli-EEEE!" he said before the figure kneed him again.

The captain looking impressed, "You must be cold. Our camp is close by in some old ruins."

"Yes, I am cold," said the figure, "I need to get warmed up before I go start looking for my friends."

"Follow me," said the captain, calmly before muttering to his friend, "This thing will make a fine recruit. As long as he's not...one of those things."

"Yeah, he'd better use than Tristan is right now," said the other guy, glancing back at where Tristan was waddling and clutching at his crushed, ahem, sore point.

The figures helmet seemed to segment to reveal a human. "Ok, Captain Lynch, you are?"

"Captain Silbern. This is Hans and you've already met Tristan," said the captain.

"Fine, I'll only stay the night," said Lynch .

* * *

Later in the night, another group approached the camp. Well, what was left of it. Bits of smoking debris could be spotted pretty much everywhere, some of looking like it may have been a part of someone. "Did a dragon attack here?" asked one of the warriors.

Their newest member, wearing full plate armor, picked up a shield with a neat circle burnt through it. "No...no dragon did this. Whatever did that did it at ground level," she said calmly.

"They must have gotten on the wrong side of a mage then," said another warrior.

"Maybe...they invited him in..." said the newbie, looking around...

* * *

 _"This is your camp? Who are those guys in the cages?" asked Lynch, looking around._

 _"They are monsters, savage beasts that need to be destroyed," said Captain Silbern._

 _"Look like civilians to me," said Lynch, looking through the bars of one of the cells, its occupant cringing away._

 _"They are no longer human. It doesn't matter who they were before," said Silbern._

 _"They look scared. What's your name?" he said, asking the occupant, who looked like an anthro lioness._

 _"I am Do'Cair, please let me out of here before they skin me," said the feline._

 _Lynch's gaze hardened at that._

* * *

"He kneeled down in front of the cages..." said the Companion newbie, looking at the disturbed snow. "He stood up...and..." she said, turning to where a body was.

* * *

 _"So...what is a scared teenager supposed to be?" said Matt_

 _"That's only a beast," said Silbern dismissively, "It was always a beast, even before it was bitten."_

 _"And what beast is it now?" said Matt coldly_

 _"One of Hircine's cursed spawn, a werewolf," said Silbern._

 _"Heh, a cat that turns into a dog," chuckled Hans, "Kinda wish it was a werelion so we could have more variety."_

 _Lynch glared before tapping his gauntlet, a female voice saying, "Scanning...no lupus sapien virus detected...sentiency rating 432."_  
 _Lynch glared before saying, "Let her out, right now."_

 _"You think we'll just let that beast out just because you've enchanted your gauntlet to talk? You must have hit your head hard falling off that cliff," said Silbern dismissively._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, that came out as a suggestion. Let her out or I'll be forced to kill everyone in the camp," said Matt, annoyed ._

 _The hunters exchanged a glance before laughing loudly. "And how do you intend to do that without any blade?" asked Silbern._

 _Lynch glared before pulling out a device. Silbern had enough time to lose his smile before there was a bang and he suddenly didn't have a head anymore. Lynch turned, drawing another device and firing a yellow orb at another trio of shocked hunters, an explosion throwing them off their feet._

* * *

"This one was the first to die. They were caught off guard and had no leader," said the Companion calmly, looking at one of the burning tents, slumped hunters half buried by the snowfall .

"What kind of destruction spells was this mage throwing?" asked a warrior.

"Not magic. There would be demons from Oblivion already snooping around by now," said the Companion, adding, "All I know is that this wasn't another hunter..."

* * *

 _The Khajiit cringed back as Lynch opened the cell, the rest of the hunters all dead by this point. "Well, you're free to go. Take your pick of their supplies. I doubt they'll mind."_

 _"Why would you help Do'Cair?" asked the Khajiit._

 _"Couldn't let those jerks kill you just because they thought you were a werewolf," said Matt._

 _"Ah, but there is one small problem: Do'Cair_ is _a werewolf," said Do'Cair before her form suddenly surged in size as her features changed from feline to lupine._

 _Matt blinked before smacking his gauntlet and snapping, "Cheap piece of tech, need to get it fine-tuned to sense magi better. So, I don't suppose you're the type of werebeast that shows gratitude to those that help it, are you?" The werewolf snapped at Matt, forcing him to jump backwards. "Didn't think so," said Matt._

 _The werewolf snarled before lunging, before pausing as Matt pulled a canister off his belt and ignited an energy blade. "Bad doggy! I just got rid of a fur coat, don't need another!"_

 _The werewolf paused and growled in an even rougher version of Do'Cair's voice, "Bad doggy? Do I look like some hound that you beat with a stick?"_

 _"Nah, you look distracted," said Matt, lunging with his ion blade._

* * *

"It seems he released one werewolf at least..." said one of the other Companions, sweeping some snow away to show a dead wolf creature

The other female of the group knelt down and took a good look at the werewolf. "Hmm...this one was a Khajiit. Its fur has the same texture and color as those cats," she said.

"Interesting blade to cause the damage. Looks like it cauterized the wound," said another Companion .

"Must have been a fire sword," said another.

"Whoever he or she is, they're long gone. We should keep an eye on the local taverns. Such a person will need to rest," said the leader of the team, a Nord named Aela

"Since when is hunting people we're not being paid hunt part of our jobs?" asked another member of the team named Vilkas.

"It becomes that if it's another werewolf hunter," said Aela

"A werewolf hunter with those weapons would be hard to beat," said the tracker, looking around at the battle damage.

"He is like any mage. He will not be able to keep up such power for long," said Farkas .

"True, but we should be cautious," said Aela, "We're not going to charge this one all at once."

"Agreed, we should head back. We won't be able to track him in this weather," said Farkas calmly, looking out into the nearby forest .

"The trail will be cold before the weather lifts," said Vilkas.

"A mage with powers as destructive as this one will leave a very noticeable trail," said the tracker.

* * *

Matt looked at his rifle before tossing it aside, its auto destruct reducing it to slag. "Empty...shoulda used my staff on those little assholes. Ok, let's see if my comm is working at all," said Matt as he tried to boot it up.

He tapped it, only to get nothing. "Dammit...thing's cooked," he muttered .

Well, Skyrim couldn't too large, right? He ought to be able to find them. The experiments ought to stand out like swollen, infected thumbs.

* * *

"Whiterun, maybe I am in Berk's neighborhood. If I see one Night Fury..." muttered Matt, walking up the hill towards a walled settlement

As he approached the place, Matt could see a pair of what looked like lizard men outside the gates. As he got closer, he corrected himself: a lizard man and woman.

"I'm telling you, we need to get in," said the male desperately as Matt walked up behind them .

"And I'm telling you that I'm not letting you in unless I have proof you don't mean trouble," said the guard.

"What proof could you possibly accept?" demanded the female.

"Well, you have what looks like a lockpicking kit...and your brother, I presume is wearing Imperial armor that has bloodstains on it," said the guard sagely.

"The Imperial was already dead. I needed his armor more than he did," said the male only for his sister to elbow him in the ribs.

The guard raised an eyebrow at that as Matt walked up. "There a problem, officer?" he asked politely .

"These salamanders are trying to get into the city and get into all kinds of trouble. Akatosh knows what they would...wait a minute, why am I telling you this? Who are you anyways?" asked the guard.

"Just looking to meet up with my friends. I think some headed this way," said Matt smoothly .

"So? Go on ahead, don't waste my time," said the guard.

"Speaking of wasting your time, I don't think these two are worth the effort you've using. Look at them, they're practically hatchlings in terms of strength," said Matt, earning him annoyed looks from the lizards.

The guard thought this over and said, "You're right. These two could be caught in a heartbeat if they did something wrong, not like they could manage that. Head on in." With that, the guard stepped aside.

"You two coming?" asked Matt, looking at the two lizards

The lizards exchanged a glance before following Matt.

"So...what're your names?" asked Matt, not turning to look at them

"I am Tiatara and this is my brother, Iguanus," said the female. Matt raised an eyebrow at that. "Our hometown was mostly Imperial," explained Iguanus.

"So, how _did_ you get bloodstained armor?" asked Matt

"That blood is my own," said Iguanus defensively, "There were a couple of bandits on the road."

"Bandits usually wear military gear?" said Matt smugly

"I got stabbed, ok?" snapped Iguanus, "The Imperial I took this armor off of was already dead. His head was crushed by a piece of wall."

"A piece of...where the..." said Matt before pausing and peering closer. "Is that a manacle?" he said, pointing

"Of course it is." said Matt

"Why should we be telling you? We don't know anything about you," snapped Tiatara.

"I'm looking for someone. I'm a professional killer if need be. You?" said Matt

"We're trying to find our own line of work," said Iguanus, "You don't build up much experience as-"

"Iguanus, shut up," snapped Tiatara.

"Let me tell you what I think; you're wearing prison manacles, you both have what looks like army-issued weapons, you escaped from jail," said Matt casually .

"Pretty much," said Iguanus, only for Tiatara to elbow him again.

"No skin off my nose," said Matt casually .

"You're not gonna tell the guards on us?" asked Tiatara.

"Hey, you've done your time. If you do any crimes here, it's the guards' problem," said Matt.

"We were just trying to get into Tamriel. We didn't even do anything wrong," said Iguanus .

"Let me guess, you didn't have your passports," said Matt jokingly. The Argonians gave him a blank look. "Never mind, you wouldn't get it," said Matt.

"We have to see the Jarl anyway. We only avoided being beheaded because a dragon wrecked the hold we were in," said Tiatara .

"A dragon? What kind of dragon?" asked Matt, suddenly all business.

"A dragon that kills everyone," said Tiatara sarcastically .

"Any particular details about its appearance?" asked Matt more meaningfully.

"It tried to kill us," said Iguanus dully.

"Look, dragons were supposed to be extinct..." said Tiatara .

"What did the dragon look like?" demanded Matt, his hand going for his ion blade. He didn't draw it out, but he let the siblings see the hilt so they could guess what he was carrying.

"Big, it was able to make it rain fireballs...and it shrugged off Destruction magic like a shower of rain," said Iguanus .

"What color was it? How many legs did it have?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Two legs, two wings, pure black," gulped Tiatara .

Matt sighed. He wasn't sure if was Chloe, even if she still had her dragon form and the wyvern build eliminated Mina. It might have been Ghoulwyrm, but that didn't sound like his style, especially attacking in broad daylight.

"Look, we have to warn the Jarl. A village is in that thing's path," said Iguanus sternly .

"Ok, fine, go on, don't let me stop you," said Matt before leaning against a wall.

The two Argonians glared before walking off, Matt watching them go before saying, "It's not my problem. It's a local incident. They'll handle it...perfectly handle it...oh, who am I kidding, of course I gotta help." before he headed after them

* * *

Dragonsreach Hall was pretty impressive, though the skull of the dragon over the throne gave Matt the shivers. At least the Jarl was willing to lend an ear.

Matt had ended up waiting outside, the guards giving him and his gear funny looks, though when the two came out, they had dazed looks. "Well, did they reject everything you were talking about?" asked Matt.

"No, they believed us," said Tiatara, "But now they want us to go fetch an artifact from a barrow."

"I told you we should have gone after that golden claw. It might have saved us the trip," said Iguanus.

"Wait, they roped you into a treasure hunt?" said Matt .

"More like a fetch quest," said Iguanus.

"Well, let's get it over with," said Matt, saying, "I saw some kinda merc outfit in town, the Companions. Maybe we could hire a guide?"

"I'm not so sure they're that type of mercenary," said Tiatara.

"They know the layout. We need someone who knows the area," said Matt .

"Well, I suppose we could at least ask. The worst they could say is 'no'," said Iguanus.

"Ok, let's go then," said Matt cheerfully, starting down the steps, "I'm surprised to see a reptilian forced this far up north."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiatara.

"Well, half of these mountains are permanently snowy," said Matt .

"We're not as vulnerable to the cold as you humans think," said Tiatara.

"Just wrap up warm," said Matt, tossing some gold over, "Buy some fur armor. It's cold even for me so it'll be worse for you. I'll hire our guide and meet you at the gate."

Iguanus looked at the gold and said, "It looks funny. Is it foreign money?"

"It's solid gold," snapped Matt .

"It's not a septim though," said Iguanus.

"Fine, melt it down and make it into a ring or something. You can do that without a problem, right?" snapped Matt.

"Erm..." said Iguanus, only for Matt to snatch the bag back and shove another one forward. "They take gems?" he snapped .

"Sure," said Iguanus.

"Ok, I'll see you at the gate. Keep the change," said Matt, stomping off.

"Man, that human's highly strung," said Tiatara .

"Hope his friends aren't worse," said Iguanus.

* * *

Matt looked up at the large longhouse before sighing. "Urgh...Vikings," he muttered, walking forward before knocking on the door .

It took a while but eventually, the door opened and a woman with very light armor and war paint on her face opened the door and snapped, "What? What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought mercenaries liked employment," said Matt scathingly .

"We also prefer it if people knocked on the front door," snapped the woman.

"I thought this was the front door," said Matt.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously you're new in town. Ok, what is it you want to hire us for?"

"Guide and escort, three people including me. There's a barrow that has something the local boss wants and he wants my Companions to get it. I'd prefer they not run into bandits or booby traps." The woman gave him a 'are you kidding' look. "What?" asked Matt, "I thought you guys could be hired for your muscle."

"Yes, to intimidate someone who needs persuasion, dealing with wild animals, bandits, catching criminals, and rescue missions. We don't do treasure quests in barrows," said the woman as she started to close the door.

"If you shut that door, I'll blow it off its hinges. I don't wanna do that as I'm down to my last grenade," snapped Matt .

"If you want to hire something for a treasure mission, look for the Thieves' Guild, if they even exist," said the woman.

"Look, I'm not hiring someone to be the dumb muscle and do all the digging. I'm trying to hire an escort. Isn't that something you give to the new guys so they can get some experience?" protested Matt.

The woman glared at that before saying, "You do realize that barrows are full of undead, right?" before raising an eyebrow as Matt splintered the handle.

"Undead?" he said in a level voice, the sort of level voice holding back an apocalypse of rage .

"You know, the ancients who've been buried there roaming around and seeking to end the life of any trespassers?" asked the woman pointedly.

The woman looked down to see Matt's grip was now starting to break the wood of the door. "More undead...undead everywhere…" he said aimlessly .

"You sure you actually need to hire someone. Looks like you could do the job on your own," observed the woman.

"I'm fine. I want the others to survive though," snapped Matt .

The woman sighed and said, "I suppose we could have the whelp take you there, but you better not treat her like a pack mule or something undignifying."

"Of course not, professional courtesy," said Matt .

"Good, I'll be sending her out in just a minute. You do have a sword, right?" asked the woman.

"You could say that. An...enchanted little toy I got down south," said Matt .

"Good enough. I hope the whelp won't be pulling all the weight in your little excursion," said the woman.

"Who knows, your rookie might learn something from me?" said Matt scathingly, before saying, "So let's see him."

"Here _she_ comes now," said the woman, putting extra emphasis on the pronoun.

"Oh...ok," said Matt, turning to see.

Matt heard the clink of armor and he turned to see a woman, judging from the height and hinted figure, walking towards him in a suit of armor that had a bear motif carved on it. The only exception was the helmet that looked more like a traditional knight's helmet. "A bit overdressed, aren't we?" asked Matt.

"It takes true strength to wear heavy armor," said the woman, her voice slightly distorted by the echoing of her helmet.  
"I can say that. That must be about 200 pounds extra weight. What's your name, kid?" said Matt .

"Call me Mist," said the warrior woman.

"Mist?" asked Matt, "Rather odd name for a-"

He didn't get very far when Mist grabbed him by the throat and lifted Matt up. "Got a problem with that?" she asked.  
"That's fine. By the way, you're top heavy," rasped Matt before planting b9oth feet in her chestplate, sending her onto her back.

"You need to know how to stay on your feet, whelp," said the woman, "You're better off in light armor, faster and more steady on your feet."

"Heavy armor suits me fine, Aela," said Mist gruffly as she got back up.

"Makes you a target for everything in light armor," said Matt, dusting himself off. "Maybe you'll learn a few things from us on this trip," he added, Mist glaring .

"That she might," said Aela, "Just bring her back in one piece."

"You got it. How much will this little contract and free training session cost?" Matt asked .

"For you, I'd say...500 septims," said Aela.

"What? That's chicken feed!" snapped Mist.

"Do you accept gemstones?" said Matt in a bored tone .

"Yes," said Aela.

* * *

The two Argonians sat outside the gate. "You think he's still coming?" said Iguanus, the gate opening at that and the two turning to see Matt coming out, rubbing his eye and a figure in Nordic armor .

"Guys, meet Mist, she'll be our guide," said Matt, "Mist, this is Tiatara and Iguanus."

"Charmed, lizards, I'm sure," said Mist scathingly, before growling as Matt tapped her helmet.

"It's polite you remove your bucket when talking to someone."

"You paid me for my arms, not my charms," said Mist bluntly.

"You wanna be paid?" said Matt .

"Tell you what, you show me that you all aren't a bunch of milk drinkers and I'll let you see what's under my helmet," said Mist before glancing at the Argonians and saying, "Maybe 'milk drinkers' isn't the best term for you two."

"You go in front, lady buckethead." said Matt scathingly

Mist shrugged before saying, "Is there anything else you need to get before we go?"

Matt looked over the fur armor the twins were wearing and the bag of supplies. "No, I think we're good," he said .

"What about your friends?" asked Tiatara.

"Eh, we'll be back around the time they've stopped sulking," said Matt dismissively.

* * *

Tiatara and Iguanus were happy that Matt had insisted they wrap up, the cold in the mountain felt even through the fur armor. "How much further? I don't like those clouds," called Matt over the wind .

"Don't make me stop," snapped Mist.

"How much further, you moron? Ever heard of hypothermia? Two of us are cold-blooded, no offense, guys," snapped Matt .

"Not much farther, you big babies," said Mist.

Matt glared before pausing and grabbing Mist. "Hold it, that tower...anything seem off about it? You two?" he said to the trio, kneeling down and opening his backpack to take out several metal parts .

"What do you mean?" asked Iguanus a bit sluggishly.

"Misty, look at the top window. Why do you think that shadow's darker than usual?" Matt continued, clicking several parts together.

"Don't call me Misty," snapped Mist before glancing at the window, "Looks like someone might be up there."

"You do have some training. Lookout. Probably means there's more," muttered Matt .

"Yes, they may not be so tedious after all," said Mist.

"I'll deal with them. You get the kids inside before they pass out," snapped Matt, before saying, "You're being paid to escort, not fight."

"We're...not kids," said Tiatara, also sounding sluggish.

Matt glared at Mist. "That's an order, merc. Do it!" he snapped, before getting up and running at a crouch towards the tower .

It would be simple to just run the guy through with his ion blade, but Matt was pretty sure the others would get suspicious about how he's able to slice through the bandits so quickly and effortlessly. He'll just have to take one of the bandits' swords to throw off some of that suspicion.

On cue, one of the bandits charged out, sword and shield at the ready. "Oh, I'm so scared," said Matt dully . Matt barely had to swing his ion blade, the bandit's momentum did most of the work for him.

"Ok, new gear," said Matt, picking up the longsword, before an arrow hit the wall next to his head, the shot coming from above . "Probably ought to hang onto this, just in case," said Matt as he picked up the shield.

He turned only to be forced to raise said shield as an axe was aimed at him. The blow from the axe was blocked by the shield, his cyberarm absorbing much of the jarring from the attack. He recovered probably quicker than the bandit expected and took him out with the sword.

"Got some fight in you, eh?" sneered the bandit, aiming another blow with the largest battleaxe Matt had ever seen . This time, the jarring went all the way up to Matt's shoulder, which caused Matt to go slightly numb with the pain. "You killed my mates..." snapped the bandit.

"Sorry, are replacements so hard to find?" asked Matt sarcastically.

"No one around to recruit except those undead bones in the barrow," snapped the bandit.

"Undead? UNDEAD! UNDEAD!" gibbered Matt, the 'U' word going straight down to the part of Matt's brain marked 'unrelenting fury' and hitting it repeatedly .

The bandit soon found himself being forced back as he tried to block Matt's rapid blows. "Easy, easy...I only said undead," snapped the bandit before jumping as Matt screamed "WHERE?" and lunged at him.

* * *

Mist glared at the two Argonians, who were drinking down warmth potions. Her hirer had been gone far too long. Not that she'd been bored as several other bandits had tried to ambush them on the barrow steps. "That idiot better not have gotten himself killed up there," grumbled Mist.

On cue, a bandit came flying out of the wind and slid to a halt, before he got up and tried to run, only for Matt to run out the storm, wielding a rather large axe. "WHERE ARE THEY? YOU SAID THERE WAS BLOODY ZOMZOMS! TELL!" he screamed, a bug-eyed look .

"I didn't know he was a berserker," said Tiatara.

The bandit yelped and ran back down the steps, Matt laughing like a loon and throwing the axe after them, a yell of 'Ow, my arse' heard in the snow .

"So...shall we start looking for that Dragonstone?" asked Iguanus.

Matt giggled a little before looking at them before losing his insane look. "This isn't the tower," he said .

"Well, you did take care of pretty much all of the bandits," said Tiatara.

"Out of curiosity, did you find the golden claw?" asked Iguanus.

"A golden what now?" said Matt.

Mist said, "I didn't see one. But as much as I hate to agree with the fool, the snow's getting worse. Get the door open. It'll be warmer inside."

"Yeah, shouldn't be many of them inside," said Matt as they walked up the steps.

Tiatara pushed the door open and the group staggered in, Matt last in and shutting the door. He turned and opened his mouth, only for mist to cover his mouth, pointing down the hall to a firelight .

The Argonians instinctively started moving towards it but Matt grabbed their tails before they got too far.

Tiatara was the first to snap out of it, before seeing the bandits. "Hmm, that looks like a warm fire. Let's make it warmer," said Tiatara as she gestured towards it, her hands briefly glowing red. The campfire leapt up high with an explosion of heat.

The flash also blinded almost everyone, the tech in Matt's glasses stopping him getting blinded, and giving him an opening to fire a few shots at the bandits, meaning when the light was back to normal, both of them were down.

"That was rather excessive," said Iguanus.

"I guess I was colder than I thought," said Tiatara.

Matt put his blaster away. "Ok, the bandit mentioned this place might have unnnnn...Unnnnnnnn," said Matt, trying to warn them.

"Let me guess, undead?" asked Mist.

"WHERE?" yelled Matt, punching the rock wall next to him and leaving a fist imprint. The other three backed up from Matt at that. "Ahem, so, what was that about a golden claw?" asked Matt, trying to change the subject.

"The owner of a shop got robbed. All they took was a dragon claw made of gold," said Tiatara, the group pausing at the fire to warm up .

"Hmm...I'm guessing it's more than just a shiny bauble," said Matt.

"We don't know. But they had to have some reason to take that claw up here instead of melting it down or selling it," said Tiatara.

"That and it's solid gold. That's all the incentive I need," said Matt calmly, checking one of the dead bandits and finding an unlit torch, "Ok, let's do some grave desecrating."

"The ancient Nords made their barrows to be unwelcoming to thieves," warned Mist.

"You don't say? Zombies!" snapped Matt .

"Actually, they're draugr," said Mist.

"Are they alive? Do they need to breathe?" asked Matt, annoyed .

"Well, no," said Mist.

"Can they walk around with sharp things embedded in places no person should have sharp things embedded?" snapped Matt

"No, they go down as easily as any living mortal," said Mist.

"Ok, I can live with that, no I can't, SHUT UP, DRACONUS!" snapped Matt .

The others exchanged glances. "I can see why you didn't think it would be safe to travel with just him," said Mist.

"SILENCE!" yelled Matt, causing all three to jump. "First we find the claw, then we find the stone...and Lord help any unnnnn...zombie who gets in my way. Where the hell is that axe?"

* * *

Further into the barrow, not long after the poison dart trap, Matt was starting to get bored.

"Poison darts, bandits, the odd spider, security here sucks. Where're the bigger traps?" he snapped.

Just then, Matt's foot snapped a tripwire. Matt looked up in time to see a clay lantern drop and shatter upon the puddle of lamp oil he was standing in.

"Oh poo," he moaned, the others wincing as said oil exploded. The smoke cleared to show Matt spinning on one foot. "Yes, I'll take tables for two, Bob," he gibbered before falling backwards. This amused the spiders that had been watching for the roof. These four were even more amusing then the bandits.

"We should have found the golden claw by now," said Iguanus.

"Yeah, we're almost at the end of the barrow," said Tiatara as they moved onwards, Mist dragging Matt behind her.

A voice was heard up ahead at that. "Hey...hey, is somebody there? Help!"

"Who could that...be?" asked Mist, her last work coming out as a squeak when they walked into a room that was covered with webbing with a man tangled in webbing at the other end.

The man glared. "You going to stand there gawping or you going to cut me down?" he said rudely, Matt saying "Full ahead, Mr. Peabody and damn the torpedoes."

However, as the group was approaching the middle of the room, a giant spider, bigger than the other ones, dropped down from the ceiling. Mist let out a rather high-pitched scream of fright at that.

"It's back! Don't just stand there! Kill it!" snapped the man, struggling in his webbing.

Matt groaned at that. "What the hell? When did the spiderbots get here?" he groaned, the spider regarding him before grabbing his head and slamming him into the stone a few times before turning to face the Argonians and Mist.

"Keep that thing away from me!" yelped Mist.

"This is a fearless member of the Companions?" asked Tiatara doubtfully.

Iguanus draw his two swords at that. "It's up to us, sister," he said, Tiatara nodding and casting a fireball at the spider...which bounced off.

"I think you need to do something more concentrated," said Iguanus.

"Sorry," said Tiatara before sending a stream of flames at the spider.

The spider shrieked from the flame eating at it before swiping blindly, Iguanus ducking under the blows and slashing at its underbelly . Black blood squirted out as the spider shrieked again. It spat globs of venom at the Argonian siblings.

The siblings split up, the glob hitting the stirring Matt in the face. "Why does my face feel cold and numb?" asked Matt.

The spider hissed before lunging at Iguanus, only for a bolt of lightning to hit it in the side . The spider hissed and turned to face Tiatara only for Iguanus to stab the backside of its abdomen. The spider shrieked again before Mist snapped out of it and aimed her broadsword at it too, slicing deep into it and causing it to scream again. Another series of electrical sparks hit the spider from Tiatara. The spider twitched before the last of its health gave out and it fell over dead.

The man in the webbing looked at them at that with an air of contempt, "Nice work...and only one of you out for the count. You gonna cut me down or not?"

"You're the one with the golden claw, right?" asked Iguanus as he wiped off his swords.

"So what if I am? There's plenty of treasure to go round." sneered the guy before jumping as Matt shot upright.

"Treasure?" he said quickly.

"Yes, if the old tales are true, the golden claw is the key to this barrow's treasure chamber," said the thief.

"Is that where we need to go anyway?" said Matt, getting up before noticing their looks. "It's only neurotoxin. I've had far worse in the canteen back hoNEAAAG...see? Perfectly fine," he said, twitching madly halfway through.

"Fine, as long as your nose doesn't break off," said Mist.

"Break off?" asked Matt with worry.

"Why do you think they're called frostbite spiders?" asked Mist.

"I've been frozen before," said Matt, slicing the man down, who proceeded to kick him back and run down the tunnel behind the webbing.

"Hah...you think I'll share a septim?" his voice laughed as he fled.

"That son of a bitch...I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!" snapped Matt, before pausing as a bloodcurdling scream was heard

"Looks like something beat you do him," said Mist.

The others gulped and walked forward, leading deeper into the barrow, to reveal the thief flat on the floor. The cause of death was quite clear, several arrows stuck in him...that and his head was missing.

"What did that?" asked Matt before a grunting sound was heard. He looked up to see several mummified figures climbing out of their small crypts in the wall and brandishing their weapons.  
Matt seemed to pause at that, the others readying their weapons. "Hey, Lynch, this isn't a good time to freak out," snapped Mist as Matt seemed to be shaking. The draugr growled at one another, though they seemed to sense some threat, the trio spreading out to surround them.

"I won't be sent to Sovngarde today," said Mist as she raised up her claymore. Iguanus also brandished his swords while flames appeared in Tiatara's hands.

One of the draugr readied its claymore before swinging it at Matt's head, Matt's metal hand shooting up like a snake and grabbing the blade, a creak indicating the blade was bending. "I...hate...UNDEAD!" screamed Matt before punching the draugr with his free hand. The draugr's head was knocked off by the blow with ease, which soon followed with Matt grabbing the draugr's body and using it to smash the other draugr until it was too broken.

The last draugr actually backed up at that, something close to confusion on its mummified face, before instinct won over and it charged Matt. Matt just laughed insanely before throwing one of the blades at it . The blade went straight through the middle of its torso. The draugr staggered but didn't fall until Matt grabbed the sword's hilt and drove it up through the draugr's head.

Matt pulled the sword back out before jumping up and down on the draugr before turning to the others, panting. "Undead are pussies!" he snapped insanely .

Her helmet hid it, but Mist's jaw was probably hanging as low as the Argonians'.

"More undead? WHERE ARE THEY? FUCK YOU, GHOULWYYYYRM!" screamed Matt, running down the corridor.

* * *

"Boss, ears burning again," said Lucius, pointing to Ghoulwyrm's ears.

"Hmm...Lynch must be here. Fortunately, I've had plenty of time to prepare," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Is that why you're in a mage's containment circle?" said Felonius dryly.

"A minor setback I assure you," said Ghoulwyrm before belching out the necromage's skull.

"Sir, you must learn to chew your food," said Felonius.

"I hadn't had anything to eat all day," snapped Ghoulwyrm.

* * *

"So, this is the door that claw's supposed to open?" asked Matt as he glanced at the circular door with the claw-shaped keyhole, "How are we supposed to get it open?"

Tiatara turned the claw over and said, "I think the order the rings are supposed to be set in are on this side."

Mist took a close look before saying, "Seems simple enough. Angry moron, you turn the wheel. That way if it's wrong it's no big loss." pointing at Matt .

"Well, at least it's a simple puzzle," grumbled Matt. After some rotating, Matt said, "Ok, pass me the claw. Let's see if I end up in traction or in the money."

"You do know the right way to put it in, right?" asked Mist as she handed it over.

Matt slammed it in and turned it, the symbol wheels turning before the door opened slowly, revealing a vast cavern...of stone and a few more draugr who took one look at Matt and played dead.

"Sorry, not buying it," said Matt as he cracked his knuckles. The draugr got up and most of them lunged, one of them turning and running in the opposite direction. Matt started swiping them down with his axe like a lumberjack, making sure to stomp on the ones who didn't completely die when they fell.

While Matt was doing his 'Ash' from Evil Dead impression, complete with boomstick, the others headed forward, the Argonians pausing. "Can you hear that?" said Tiatara in a distant voice, the two hearing a faint whispering coming from a stone wall covered with runes at the far end.

"Are some of those runes glowing?" asked Iguanus as they approached the wall. The glowing runes glowed even brighter before some sort of energy flowed from them into the siblings.

Mist backed up as the energy increased before stopping, the two Argonians looking dazed. "Are you two ok?" she asked, concerned .

"Fus..." muttered Tiatara.

"What does that mean?" asked Mist.

"I have no idea," said Tiatara.

Just then, a nearby coffin popped open and a draugr in tougher armor rose out of it. "Ok, it's about time I got my share of-" started Mist before the draugr, moving faster than one would have expected, swung its war hammer and hit Mist's helmet so hard that it knocked her over senseless.

The Argonians drew their blades before all three looked confused as Matt screamed, "Klaatu barada nikto, asshole!"  
The three turned to see Matt charging at the draugr, the new draugr giving a look that said 'really?' before it said 'Fus' a burst of sound sending Matt flying back.

"I didn't know it was a magic word," said Tiatara.

"And we can use it now too," said Iguanus before yelling, "Fus!" Nothing happened except the draugr giving him the same 'really?' look. "Ok, let's see if these work," said Iguanus before stabbing the draugr with his swords. The draugr growled, staggering back from the blow before hefting its war hammer and swinging at Iguanus, missing but fracturing the floor.

Twin blasts of flames hit the draugr, the ancient flesh catching fire as Tiatara directed her fire magic at it.

However, part of the blast's effectiveness was causing the target to wince or be in pain. The draugr however couldn't feel pain, walking towards Tiatara, hammer at the ready before there was a bang and a chunk of it was blown off. "I'm over here, zombie dude! Come at me!" yelled Matt, his voice sounding a bit slurred, probably from his free trip into a rock pillar.

The draugr snarled before unleashing another blast of sound at Matt. The blast sent Matt back into the wall with a crash. "Foul...illegal use of voice…" Matt rasped .

Small gusts of ice hit the draugr's back. It turned around to face Tiatara, but his movement was already slowing from the ice crystalizing on him. Tiatara kept the blast going as the draugr got closer, before it finally froze in place. "Brother...he's all yours." she said, Iguanus swinging his swords at the undead

The draugr's bones shattered from the blow and it crumbled into a pile of ice and armor.

Mist groaned at that, pulling at her helmet and making muffled noises. Matt was next up, staggering over with a goofy grin. "All the singing teapots all in a row," he gibbered .

"It looks like Lynch needs some healing," said Iguanus.

Tiatara sighed and said, "Fine," before sending golden waves of light at Matt from her hands.

Matt's eyes refocused before looking around. "Did we win?" he said before seeing Mist struggling with her helmet. "Need a hand?" he said teasingly . Mist shouted something that didn't sound happy. "Alright, alright," said Matt before grabbed the sides of the helmet and pulling.

There was a bit of struggling before the helmet popped off, revealing a young woman's head with surprisingly long black hair for wearing a helmet. "Great, I'm gonna have to have Eorlund get my helmet back into shape," grumbled Mist.

Matt stared in shock at that, Tiatara and Iguanus not seeing the reason for such shock. "It's just an imperial," Tiatara said .

"It can't be. You should have recognized me," said Matt.

"I don't," said Mist coldly, Matt twitching as he held the helmet.

"Sister dearest, I know you've been stuck here a bit, but that's no excuse to be a asshole and do the fake amnesia thing," he said in a desperate voice .

"Sister? I have no family, not that I know of. And there's no way I could be related to a berserker," said Mist.

"I'm not a berserker!" snapped Matt, the others looking down to see where Matt was squashing the helmet.

"Sorry, I'm with the Companion there." said Iguanus

"They do look kinda similar," said Tiatara.

"Eh, all Imperials look alike to me. In fact, the only humans that stand out in appearance are the Redguards," said Iguanus.

"I found the stone," snapped Matt, tossing said stone at Iguanus's head.

"I think he took that personally." said Tiatara conversationally as Iguanus went over like a tree

Matt turned back to Mist and demanded, "What do you know about your family?"

"The Companions are my family, ever since they found me wandering with no memories up in the mountain mists," said Mist.

"Betrayl...that little...Ok, first we get that stone back to the hold, then I find the best psychiatrist on this planet," snapped Matt .

"What's a psychiatrist?" asked Tiatara.

"Urgh...let's just get back to the hold," snapped Matt .

"I think there's a back way out," said Tiatara as she pulled her brother up.

* * *

The trip back was pretty uneventful...till they got closer to the hold. Matt was at the back, scowling at everyone and sundry. "When I get my returned claws on Betrayl, I'll tear her in half and see if she's filled with chocolate milk," he snapped.

"Who is this 'Betrayl'?" asked Tiatara.

"I don't know, but she does slightly familiar," said Mist.

"Whoever she is, I wouldn't want to be her," said Iguanus.

Matt glared before a voice echoed out over the mountains. "The hell was that?" snapped Matt.

"What was what?" asked Mist.

"I heard someone shouting," said Matt before pausing and saying, "There it is again."

"That's the roar of a dragon," said Iguanus before realizing what he said, "There's a dragon around here?"

Matt shook his head, "Never mind, let's just get this stone back."

As they approached Whiterun, they spotted something walking up the road. Most of the people there were wearing black robes that kinda reminded Matt of trench coats. As they got closer, Matt could see that the people wearing the robes had golden-tinted skins, very angular faces, and very haughty looks. He heard an angry growl behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Mist glaring at the approaching figures.

Matt turned back to the group. If his sister, brainwashed that she was, didn't like them, he trusted her judgement. He paused as he spotted an escort as well, several more of the gold-skinned guys in golden armor. "Don't, they're Dominion," said Tiatara quietly .

Matt almost asked what dominion, but he was pretty certain this was a subject of such common knowledge that _not_ knowing of it would arouse a lot of suspicion.

"Halt," snapped the leader as they passed the group by. .

"What for?" asked Matt, unable to keep himself from challenging whoever these guys were.

"Who are you to order your betters?" said the leader of the group .

"I'm sorry, I must have missed the news. What makes you my 'betters'?" asked Matt.

The figure smirked before nodding to his men, who drew weapons. "Kill him," he ordered.

"Oh you picked the wrong time to pick a fight with me," said Matt as his hands went to his blasters. The others jumped back as Matt opened fire, leaving a shocked Nord the only one standing. Matt looked sadly as the blasters partially melted in his hands. That was the last of his ammo. He had nothing left but his ion blade and the few weapons he picked up.

"How...what magic was that?" said the Nord as Mist cut his bonds.

"The one-shot variety," said Matt as he tossed his blasters away, "Should have saved it for a bigger battle."

"Thank you, if you come to Windhelm, look up Jarric. You will always be welcome in my house," said the Nord .

Yeah, maybe," said Matt absentmindedly. The Nord ran off at that, leaving Matt grinning "That's my good deed for the day," only for Mist to punch him. "Ow, what did I do?" asked Matt.

"As much as I hate the Thalmor, attacking them like that is just plain stupid," snapped Mist.

"The who?" snapped Matt, before having to block another blow .

"What kind of brain-dead berserker are you?!" snapped Mist.

"Presumably the same kind you were when they found you in the mountains," said Matt.

Mist glared at that, "You dare insult my honor?"

"No, just your knowledge," said Matt before Mist punched him in the nose. "Ow, ok, I admit I deserved that one," said Matt, "For the moment, let's presume I'm as ignorant about current events as you were when they found you. Would you mind filling me in?"

"I don't need to. Anyone in Tamriel knows about the Thalmor dominion," snapped Mist .

"Well I'm not from Tamriel," snapped Matt, losing some of his patience.

"It shows," glared Mist .

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to the Argonians, "You two, assuming you're not as pigheaded as she is, tell me about the Thalmor."

"They're High Elf supremacists from the summerset isles. They almost conquered the Septim Empire," said Tiatara glumly .

"Elves?" asked Matt before picking up one of the Thalmor guard corpses and removing his helmet, revealing the pointed ears underneath, "Ah, elves, apparently of the extra-snooty aristocratic variety."

"Let's get out of here before another patrol finds the bodies," said Iguanus, Tiatara adding "They're the people who ordered the trap we were caught in. We hadn't even done anything, but they were going to execute us anyway."

"Oh, that kind of supremacist," said Matt with a glare.

"Yeah, the Imperials had to basically surrender. They outlawed the worship of Talos," said Mist, annoyed .

"Who?" asked Matt.

"One of the Nine Divines," snapped Mist, drawing her sword.

"Ok, ok, I don't question other peoples' religions unless they're clearly demon-worshipers," said Matt quickly.

"How do we know you aren't something from Oblivion?" said Mist angrily .

"Oblivion, I'm assuming that's the Bad Place," said Matt.

"First we get back home," snapped Mist, pointing to Whiterun .

"Fine, let's drop off the stone," said Matt.

* * *

Matt was again stuck outside as the twins took the stone inside and Chloe, or Mist as she was calling herself, had stomped off back to the hut her pals called home

Chloe having amnesia was not the biggest shock, all things considered. Betrayl probably buried her memories to make sure that Chloe would be no better than anyone else on this world and wouldn't have any desire to leave. Fine, Matt was just going to have to work on unburying her memories.

He pulled out his com again before seeing that there was finally a signal. "Mina...Draco...Chip...Chris...anyone...PICK UP!" he snapped.

There was some static crackle before Draco's voice came through, "Matt, is that you?"

"Finally, someone. Found Chloe. That little serpent gave her full-on mind whammy," snapped Matt .

"Really? Who does she think she is now?" asked Draco.

"A mercenary called Mist. What's your status?" said Matt .

"Well, we had a rather rough landing," said Draco.

"How rough?" said Matt .

"As in half of us woke up as different species when we landed," said Draco.

"Oh...oh crap...that sucks. What's the damage?" said Matt .

"Well, I'm a lizard man, Kala's some type of elf, and Contrinus is a cat woman for whatever reason. We don't even know where Morph is," said Draco.

* * *

In an unknown realm of Oblivion...

Morph wandered around in the mist, looking more confused than usual. "Hello? Hello? Is there anyone around here? I'm cold and there are wolves after me," he called. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard howls in the distance.

A demonic lizard creature immediately appeared and roared in his face. "Yay!" said Morph before hugging the creature, "I'm gonna call you Fluffy." The demon creature looked surprised at that. "You gonna show me where..." started Morph before looking around at the fog, "Anything is?"

"You realize where you are, right?" said the creature .

"I have absolutely no idea," said Morph.

"I am going to eat you, you realize that, right?" said the creature dully .

"Yeah, that happens, but I don't stay eaten for long," said Morph.

* * *

"He'll turn up. Where's Mina, Techo and Chris?" said Matt

"Don't know. Probably pretty far off if we can't pick them up. Chip's gone to some dwarven ruins to see if he can find anything to boost our signals," said Draco.

"Negative. Do not enter any ruins for any reason at all. This place is a prison, remember?" snapped Matt .

"Yeah...I don't think the others will be listening to your orders any time soon," said Draco.

"Let me put it another way. Remember how DAKRRIFT took down the Infected?" snapped Matt .

"Yes," said Draco.

"Well, this is where DARKRIFT put the things they _can't_ kill," snapped Matt .

"Ok, but I don't think they're not gonna listen to you just because they're being reckless so much as it's about you burning a couple of bridges," said Draco.

"Fine, they'll probably be killed or possessed or far worse," snapped Matt darkly .

"Despite what you think, we're not bold and stupid enough to go running into trouble without thinking out, except Morph of course. Not that it matters to us anyways because we're not going to be speaking to you until you make it up with Kala," said Draco, "The only reason I'm talking with you right now is because we drew straws about who has to tell you."

Matt glared at that. "Draco, let me make this clear. In case you forgot, you're invincible as an experiment, not as a local. I do not want to send a letter to Lilo explaining that you got your head torn off," he snapped .

"And knowing you, you've probably spent up all your ammo by now so you're no better off than us," said Draco.

"Which is why we need to meet up and pool our resources. YOU HAD THE DAMN BACKUP COMM UNIT!" snapped Matt .

"Which Chip is trying to get operational with salvage dwarf tech," said Draco, "But I think we can at least point you to where Chris and Mina are. I think Techo may have actually landed where he was supposed to go."

"Don't do me any favors," snapped Matt, adding, "When we meet, there will be a reckoning. You and Kala's little hissy fit is endangering everyone in this team."

"Hissy fit? You think Kala's just throwing a little hissy fit? Do you even know how she's feeling right now?" snapped Draco.

"She's pissed that I'm holding off future tech till I'm sure it won't cause Kai to do a return visit? Or is she pissed that I'm making sure the nanites aren't booby trapped to east her from the inside?" snapped Matt .

"She's pissed off because you said those nanites are dangerous but you used it yourself like a smegging hypocrite!" snapped Draco.

"I used it because I'd prefer to be the dead one than the one burying her," hissed Matt .

"Well I hope you'll be able to convince her that when you see her because she's not gonna see you. As far as she's concerned right now, you don't exist, you never existed, and you won't exist until you find a big way to make up to her," said Draco, "The rest of us aren't going that extreme, but we're not forgiving you until Kala does."

"Then you can consider yourself fired. Enjoy the planet." snapped Matt, hanging up before Draco could finish his shocked reply. Matt glared before saying, "This is command one...sending automated update to link to all transmissions. Experiments 628, 629, 750, and N-630 are no longer part of the operation. Ignore all distress calls and if sighted...retrieve that backup com using all necessary force."

There was no reply on the comm. For all Matt knew, all comm transmissions couldn't get further out than the first moon of the world. And he suddenly had a lot less friends to call upon.

His wristcomp said, "One active com in range...message will cycle to all coms of team as they enter range."

* * *

"Draco, aren't we going a bit far with this?" asked Contrinus, now a golden-furred Khajiit.

"Don't tell me you're siding with Captain 'Do As I Say, Not As I Do'," snapped Draco, now an Argonian with purple-tinted horns and as heavily muscles as an Orc warrior.

"No, but kicking him out of the group when we need to be sticking together seems pretty low," said Contrinus, "He's as marooned here as we are."

The com kicked off at that. "This is command one," said Matt's voice, "...sending automated update to link to all transmissions. Experiments 628, 629, 750 and N-630 are no longer part of the operation. Ignore all distress calls and if sighted, retrieve that backup com using all necessary force." An automated voice said, "This message will repeat at 20 minute intervals unless interrupted by live transmission."

Contrinus glared at Matt and said, "You see? We got fired again."

"Nobody's gonna be hearing that but the guys down here, not like that will matter," said Draco, "And he didn't even _mention_ Kala. Can you believe how badly he's treating her? This is why we're doing this in the first place."

"Yes, you realize what 'necessary force' is against us? Lethal force. He just ordered _us_ killed and pointedly left kala out of the transmission. You understand that?" snapped Contrinus.

"Oh, that's just empty bluster," said Draco, "He can't reach the Novus Star and he knows it. He's just trying to throw what weight he has left around."

"How can you be so thickheaded?" snapped Contrinus, "Are you all trying to make the worst of this situation as possible?"

"You're on his side, why not go meet up with him?" snapped Draco before pausing as he instantly regretted it .

"You know what, I will! Someone on this planet has to be the voice of reason and it looks like I'm the only one that even comes close!" snapped Contrinus before storming off.

Draco looked horrified. "Contrinus, wait!" he called, running out their shelter only to see that Contrinus had already gone, Kala in a High Elf form glaring by the fire, NegaMorph apparently having given up trying to reason with her.

"Smooth move, idiot," grumbled NegaMorph, "Not only have you just severed our best chance of getting off this planet, but you sent Contrinus packing too."

"I...I didn't mean to..." said Draco as NegaMorph continued "Oh...and let us not forget that you pissed Matt off enough that he's just left an answer machine message telling everyone else to shoot us on sight."

"Like it matters to you. You heal back from everything," snapped Draco.

"Not everything and the crew knows it. And they probably have the means of carrying it out," said NegaMorph.

"Nobody is coming!" yelled Draco, "The only way to contact the ship is broken! We're stuck until Chip can fix it! I can only hope Matt will have managed to get it through his thick skull to realize what he's done to Kala by then."

"Well, it'll probably take as long as for you to get your foot out of your mouth and make up with Contrinus," snapped NegaMorph.

"Oh, you wanna leave too?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I don't want your big mouth getting me in any more trouble. If you guys need me, I'll be heading to Riften, sounds like my kind of place anyways," said NegaMorph before vanishing.

He reappeared briefly at that, "Oh...and even if Matt wasted his ammo, the others won't have...and they're just as good." before vanishing, leaving Draco with a sinking feeling.

"I just keep digging myself in deeper, don't I?" groaned Draco.

"Who cares?" growled Kala.

Draco opened his mouth before closing it. Chances are he'll end up shooting himself in the foot before stuffing it into his mouth. "So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Draco.

"Whatever you want. We can survive in this land just as well as anyone else. We don't need to rely on technology here," said Kala.

"Chip's not gonna be pleased," said Draco.

* * *

"Boss, I have interesting news," said Lucius.

"More sunken treasure?" asked Ghoulwyrm dryly as he reclined upon a sizeable heap of gold.

"No, it seems Lynch's team is broken up," said Lucius, "He just sent an order that most of those experiments are no longer members of his crew and ordered them shot on sight."

"Most interesting," said Ghoulwyrm, "You have made sure that transmission did not leave the planet, right?"

"So long as my ship is working, they won't be able to send any messages outside of the atmosphere," said Lucius.

"Good, I've waited too long for them to arrive and I'm not having them leave before the final act of this play is finished," said Ghoulwyrm, "A shame we don't have that Soundwave robot or we'd be able to send them false messages. But I suppose an embargo will have to do for now. Lucius, I want a pinpoint location of every single one of them."

"That may be hard, considering they've scattered and have limited tech available," said Lucius.

"We have plenty of time," said Ghoulwyrm with a nasty grin, "They aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Matt was still fuming from the com as the twins came back out with a Dark Elf woman, the twins looking terrified. "Now what?" snapped Matt.

"There's a dragon attacking the watchtower and we've been sent to kill it," moaned Iguanus.

"The Jarl didn't specifically say 'kill'..." started Tiatara.

"Good, I feel like killing something!" snapped Matt, "Where's this tower?"

The Dark Elf, Irileth, said "Eager for blood? You don't look like any berserker I've ever met."

"What? Am I required to be overburdened with muscles or something?" snapped Matt.

Irileth smirked, "No...but you have the temper of one."

"Whatever, I just want to bury my axe into the nearest thing that deserves it!" snapped Matt.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Irileth sagely, the four heading down the stairs.

"So, what do you know about that...Mist girl at the companions?" asked Matt

"Little more than she knows about herself," said Irileth, "The Companions found her in the mountains with no memory of who she was. But she had all the skills of a warrior and she's a quick learner is what I've heard."

"Yeah...she...I mean, she helped us in the barrow," said Matt, pausing .

"You're lucky to have someone from the Circle. They're usually hired for bigger things," said Irileth.

"Yeah...lucky," said Matt gloomily as they walked towards the gate.

There were several town guards assembled at the front gates as the four arrived. Irileth immediately walked forward. "Here's the situation," she said, addressing the men who were all business, "A dragon is attacking the western watch tower." This was met with quite a bit of shock and disbelief . "That's right, I said a dragon," said Irileth, "I don't care where it came from or who sent it. All I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

"But Housecarl, how can we fight a dragon?" asked one guard.

Irileth looked stern and said, "That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle." She paused for a second before saying "But we are honor bound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes, our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?"

Matt clearly heard one of the guards mutter, "We are so dead."

"But there is more than our honor at stake here," said the she-elf, "Think of it: the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?" The guards sounded a lot more enthusiastic this time. "Let's move out," said Irileth before heading for the gate.

"I'll give her this, she knows how to carry the crowd," said Matt innocently .

"Irileth didn't get to be Jarl Balaruuf's Housecarl just for her skill with a bow," said Iguanus appreciatively.

"I'm guessing. Well let's follow them. I'm in a bad mood and that flying flamethrower's drawn the short straw," said Matt ,

The Argonians exchanged a glance and Tiatara said, "You do realize what you're dealing with, right?"

"I fight dragons all the time," snapped Matt, "I can take one out with just an axe."

"You actually believe that," said Iguanus in a tired voice .

"Just watch me!" snapped Matt as he stomped up.

"Is insanity a requirement for being a berserker? Because he's overqualified," commented Tiatara.

* * *

After a short walk, the tower came into view, damage and small fires seen. Irileth said sternly "No sign of any dragon now, but it sure looks like he's been here," before she turned to her men. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere."

"You'd think it'd be easy to spot then," said Matt dryly. Irileth glared at Matt at that before waving her men forward.

As the guards looked around the tower, Matt headed up to its doorway. Inside, he found a few shell-shocked guards. "Hey, we got survivors here!" called Matt.

The twins ran in first before the guard grabbed Matt. "No! Get back! It's still out there. Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" the guard gibbered before he cringed down as a roar was heard, a guard outside yelling "Dragon!"

Matt looked out at the sky to see the huge beast flying towards them. It was built like a wyvern so for a moment, Matt thought it was Ghoulwyrm. But the dragon passing across the sun reminded Matt that it couldn't be him. "So that's what the local variant of dragon looks like," said Matt, "I've seen better."

The dragon turned to glare at him, sending a stream of fire at the others before landing in front of it. "Hmm...you don't seem like the others," it said in a deep voice .

"Maybe it's because I'm more concerned with chopping you up than the fact that you're a giant flying bat-lizard," said Matt.

"Dovah should not fight dovah," sneered the dragon .

"I can agree with that, but dovah shouldn't be stepping on the other races," said Matt before he swung his axe at the dragon.

The dragon sighed before swiping Matt aside, pinning him down. "You look like the lesser race, but you don't smell like one," the dragon growled before a fireball hit it in the back . The dragon snarled in annoyance as it looked for who attacked it. A small spike of ice embedded itself in its nostril right after it saw Tiatara throwing it.

Matt drew his sword at that and stabbed it into the foot holding him down . The dragon roared before tossing Matt aside. It took to the air as it angled itself around to fire upon Tiatara.

Tiatara backed up before rolling to the side. Just in time too as the dragon sent a blast of flame out before an arrow hit it in the eye, fired by Iguanus . The dragon roared in anger before swooping down at Iguanus who rolled out of the way and started slashing at it with his swords.

The dragon roared in pain from the slash it received, crashing before pulling itself up as the guard went for it. One sadly got too close, the dragon grabbing the guard in its mouth, shaking it before sending him flying .

Tiatara sent sparks of electricity at its hide as Iguanus hacked at its tail. The dragon roared in pain before Iguanus climbed up its back and stabbed down, the dragon gasping before looking scared. "No! Dovahkiin!" it said in a desperate voice .

Iguanus made one last stab before the dragon roared and fell. Iguanus jumped off its back before it hit the ground. As he turned around to look at it, the dragon's flesh appeared to be catching fire. However, as the skin burned away, the 'flames' flowed forward, appearing to enter the twins.

The guards looked surprised at that, some of them muttering something about Dragonborn . Matt ran back up and asked, "What'd I miss, what'd I miss?" He looked at the dragon bones and asked, "How'd you pick it clean so quickly?"

"We didn't...we sort of...absorbed it," said Tiatara in confusion .

"Absorb it? How?" asked Matt.

"They are Dragonborn," said one of the guards.

"Say what?" asked Iguanus.

"The old stories tell about the Dragonborn, those who are born with the souls of the dragon and the power to slay dragons permanently by draining their souls and taking their power," said the guard.

"Bullshit," exclaimed Matt, kicking one of the bones before jumping, feeling a twinge up his leg .

"Yeah, how can there be _two_ Dragonborn in the same age?" asked another guard.

"Anything can happen these days," said another guard, "I've heard rumors that there's a bear who is Dovahkiin, as the dragons call them."

"A bear? What kind of mead have you been drinking?" asked the second guard.

"Ok...so what can Dragonborn do?" said Matt, folding his arms .

"If the legends are true, the Dragonborn can project their voice into a Thu'um, a Shout like the dragons can. Can you two do that?" asked the first guard.

"Oh please," said Matt, Iguanus turning before seemingly concentrating and saying "FUS!" a sonic boom sending Matt head over heels into a pond. "I'm a believer," he called .

"What about her?" asked the second guard, pointing at Tiatara. Tiatara gave him an annoyed look before shouting, "FUS!" and sending him flying.

Matt walked back up at that. "Can we just go back to the hold? The skeleton's creeping me out."

"Yes, the Jarl needs to be told about this," said Irileth.

"Can I actually come in with them this time?" asked Matt

"What did you actually do against the dragon?" asked Irileth.

"Almost got eaten, plus I think my sword burnt up with it. It was in its foot," said Matt calmly .

"Here it is," said Tiatara, holding it up, "This dragon had a lot of loot on it."  
Matt took his sword before stopping, "Hold on...how'd you get the loot?"

"Same as any fallen enemy," said Tiatara with a shrug.

Matt just looked confused. "That makes no sense," he said aimlessly , "I mean seriously, it's a skeleton. A bare, smegging SKELETON! It has no hide, no guts, not even any brains left! How can it store anything? And where would it have stored it when it was alive anyways? It couldn't have ate everything it was carrying! That's just plain stupid! This is frickin' impossible!" He paused before glancing around and seeing that everyone had already walked off. No one was nearby except the dragon skeleton and a curious fox. "What are you looking at?" snapped Matt at the fox.

The fox said in a Scottish accent, "Someone with my sorta thinkin'."

* * *

The Argonians, following the guards back jumped as a blood curdling scream was heard from the tower.

"Yeah, this guy is overqualified for the insanity quality of berserkers," said Iguanus.

"Could use more muscle though," said Tiatara.

* * *

The twins were quite pleased with their reward: titles in the hold. "We're finally having some luck after Helgen," said Tiatara happily as they walked down the steps, a deed for a house in hand.

They passed by Matt who was twitching and muttering to himself, "A Scotty foxy, makes sense, Scots hate fox hunts, makes as much sense as loot from a dragon skeleton."

The Argonians looked at one another before sighing. "Come on, you have anywhere to stay?"  
Matt jumped at that. "NOOO! NOT THE FOX!" he screamed before seeming to snap out of it and noticing the amused looks of everyone .

"You sure we want him at our house?" whispered Tiatara.

"Who else will take him?" retorted Iguanus.

"You're right. He did help at the barrow and it would be cruel to leave him out on the street," said Tiatara, offering her hand to help Matt up.

"I...thanks," said Matt dully .

"Well, you need some place to stay at until your friends arrive," said Iguanus.

"Yeah...that might be a while," said Matt grimly.  
"Hey, cheer up. You'll find them," said Iguanus kindly, the trio walking towards the street leading to the gate and a small house, before nearly being knocked over as two guards ran past towards the gate, where some shouting could be heard .

"What is it this time?" grumbled Matt.

"I'm telling you, a friend of mine's in this hold and this one...I mean I need to talk to him," snapped a female voice.

"Hold on, I think I know that voice," said Matt before he started heading over to the gate.

He walked forward to see a female lion lady arguing with the guards. "Will you let this one in or not?" she snapped before seeing Matt . "Matt, it's about time you got here," she snapped.

"Contrinus? Why are you a...why are you here?" asked Matt.

"Looking for you, obviously," said the Khajiit.

"You know this person?" asked a guard gruffly.

"I thought I did before she and her friends backstabbed me," said Matt coldly.

"You backstabbed us first," said Contrinus.

"Sounds like something we need to take before the Jarl," said the guard.

"No, I can handle this," said Matt, glaring at Contrinus .

"This is a private matter," said Contrinus.

The guards looked at one another before saying, "If this turns into a fight, we'll break it up. Keep it civil." before they walked off, though not far.

Matt got close to Contrinus and said, "I suppose you're here to beg me to reconsider my resigning you lot."

"Beg? You can't be serious about that. I'm only here because otherwise it'll be months before you're able to swallow your pride and go seek Kala's forgiveness. Plus you won't be able to convince Chloe of anything on your own," said Contrinus.

"Oh, you're saying I don't know how to speak to women right?" asked Matt sarcastically.

"Yes," said Contrinus bluntly.

"I am not speaking to Kala. If I'd given her those nanites and they'd killed her..." hissed Matt, his voice trailing off.

Contrinus paused before asking, "Then why take them yourself?"

"Because I'd rather me die than her. If that makes me selfish, call me selfish but I wouldn't risk her for anything. If the nanites had been dangerous, I'd have gotten her encoded to human form if she so wanted...but I wouldn't risk her," said Matt .

"Kala doesn't see it that way. She thinks you're just being a hypocrite," said Contrinus.

"Then that's her choice. It's always her choice. But you lot...you should have trusted me in the first place. You have held back information that got crew hurt and killed...and now you backstabbed me without hearing me out!" snapped Matt, his voice raising .

"We have not held back any information that got anyone killed," snapped Contrinus, "Perhaps we'd be more willing to tell you things and hear you out if we knew we can trust you and you've given us plenty of reasons not to trust you."

Matt glared before grabbing Contrinus by the throat and pushing her back. "Do Parisian werewolves ring a bell? That got Chris infected!" he snapped, "Or knowing the locals in your worlds New York? Or knowing the Plumbers? Any of that FAMILIAR?" snapped Matt, lifting Contrinus off her feet.

"You've got dozens of skeletons in your own closet and when they're revealed, you just say 'you never asked' and completely get away with it," snapped Contrinus. The guards probably should have intervened by this point, they seemed to be more interested in placing bets about who'll come out on top.

Matt growled before squeezing. "I keep the places I've been secret because the people there deserve to be left alone," he snarled, only the gasping Contrinus able to see his teeth sharpening and his eyes glowing red .

"So...do...we..." squeaked Contrinus.

"Enough! Get off of her," said Tiatara as she pulled Matt away. The guards made soft noises of disappointment. Contrinus coughed dryly on her hands and knees as the twins tried to hold Matt down .

"You haven't seen nearly as much as I have seen to judge-" snapped Matt before Iguanus hit him on the head with the pummel of his sword.

Contrinus jumped back as Matt fell forward, the guards walking forward to grab him. "Wait...this one...be gentle. He speaks the truth when he says his life has been harder than it seems."

"Berserkers are unpredictable, particularly when they get angry," said the guard, "Keeping this one nearby is just begging for trouble."

"He's not a berserker...he's just...hurt," said Contrinus sadly .

"Fine, but don't blame us when he starts torching the town," said the guard.

* * *

Matt came too in a bed, a Nord keeping an eye on him.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Matt.

"Lydia, Housecarl to the Thanes," said the Nord coldly before walking out.

"Whatever," said Matt, "Sure, I'm crashing with the Thanes because my friends all left me over some overblown situation." He probably would have started feeling angry again, but his anger just wasn't rising to the occasion. Instead, the full weight of it all was coming down on him: he was stranded on a primitive world with no way to contact for help, there were untold dangers here, what few friends he could contact were not speaking to him, he had ordered that they be shot, his girlfriend was so angry she considered him a non-entity, and his own sister hadn't the foggiest memory of she or he was. The crushing feeling soon pulled him down into a pit of loneliness and despair.

* * *

Contrinus was preparing a snack when she saw Lydia walking for the door. "He awake?" she asked.

"Yes, though I doubt he'll be in a pleasant mood," said Lydia.

Contrinus sighed, before going back to her meal, before pausing, hearing sobs coming from upstairs

She quickly got up and headed upstairs. She went into Matt's room to see him on the bed, tears streaming down his face. "I blew it, I completely blew it. I lost everyone," he moaned.

Contrinus sat down on the bed and hugged him. "Shh...you haven't lost them all yet. You can get them back," she said soothingly.

"She'll never hear me out...it's all over..." sobbed Matt

"You'll have to prove it to her," said Contrinus, "She'll be angry for a while, but eventually she'll be willing to hear you out."

"No...she won't…" said Matt gloomily .

"You can't give up on Kala any more than you can give up on Chloe and Chloe's apparently the more difficult of the two," said Contrinus.

"It needs to be both ways...and you can talk...where's Draco?" said Matt darkly .

"Er, we kinda had a little spat about him shooting our collective feet. At least I'm pretty sure he's sorry about it," said Contrinus.

Matt sighed, before passing the com over. "Oh, no need, I brought my own com," said Contrinus.

"Uh, there was only one comm between you guys," said Matt.

"No, there's the backup comm...which Chip is trying to fix..." said Contrinus with growing chagrin.

"You took their only com?" said Matt, Contrinus twitching before saying "Son of a-"

* * *

At long last, here's the first chapter of the next fic. I've been pretty busy this summer with several stories including this one. It's taken me too long to start uploading this, but the plus side is that this will mean there won't be much waiting for new chapters to come out for a while.

Anyhow, there's gonna be quite a bit of turmoil during this fic with the gang all split up and going separate ways. There will be some chapters that'll be following the questlines in the game very closely, some chapters that'll follow them pretty loosely, and some chapters where we're doing completely original material. There may also be a few chapters that might push into the M rating, though nothing extremely explicit will be shown. I will be placing small posts to show if there's gonna be a large amount of original material or more mature content at the start of each new chapter.

The next chapter ought to be out pretty soon, within two days at most. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	2. The College (I)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 2: The College (I)**

(Chapter type: Faithful)

Even with the team being split up, Matt tried to focus on the primary goal of their mission here: getting Chloe back. Seeing as she was convinced she was a warrior name Mist, that wasn't so straightforward as he would have thought. But Matt decided that at least he could get close with Mist in hopes of jogging her dormant memories. "So, why is their clubhouse an upside-down boat?" he asked as his small group approached the Companions' place.

"It's a longhouse," sighed Contrinus, facepalming .

"According to legend, Jorrvaskr was one of the longboats used by Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions," said Iguanus, "It's actually the oldest building in Whiterun when the Companions discovered the Skyforge and built Jorrvaskr by it and the rest of Whiterun was built up around them."

"How'd the boat get into the middle of the country?" asked Matt, winking at the twins, as Contrinus twitched.

"Why would you even..." she began.

"I mean, seriously, they couldn't have dragged a boat all the way into the middle of Skyrim. There aren't any rivers around that's big enough for that thing to sail down," said Matt.

"Why would you...oh, you queesta," snapped Contrinus, catching on.

"Is queesta some Khajiit swearword?" asked Tiatara

"No, very different language, mostly used for the purpose of insulting people," said Matt cheekily.

"Insulting people who deserve it," snapped Contrinus, before asking what was on everyone's mind, "So why drag us all up here? I thought your pals had to go see these Greybeard guys. Their yell woke me up at 2 Am."

"The Greybeards can wait," said Matt, "I need to see if my sister is associating with the right group of people."

"We are perfectly capable of learning." said Tiatara.

Contrinus sighed. "Don't you think..." she began only for Matt to hop up the steps before pausing, hearing voices.

"What's going on in there?" he asked.

"Oh, they're probably telling about their various exploits in battle," said Contrinus as she pushed open the door. The inside of the mead hall was quite spacious with one side of it clear enough for two people to have a fistfight, such as what was going on between Mist and one of the warriors while the other Companions cheered and encouraged them.

Contrinus stared in shock as Matt peered in. "Ooooh...maybe I misjudged these guys," he said cheerfully .

"Yeah, they're clearly a positive influence on Chloe," said Contrinus sarcastically.

"I know, she never took part in sparring training back home," said Matt happily before both Matt and Contrinus winced as Mist did a spinning kick that sent the opponent sprawling .

"She doesn't have any dragon powers, right?" asked Contrinus.

"Betrayl shut them off before she sent her here. I'd be surprised if she had any nanites in her now," said Matt.

Chloe, or Mist as she preferred, helped her opponent up, the others petting her on the back before one of the companions finally noticed the foursome . "Hey, Mist, looks you're going to be babysitting again," joked the warrior before Mist threw a stool at him.

"She got her helmet stuck on. The kids saved both our butts," said Matt cheerfully, putting his arms around the twins' shoulders .

"You owe me a new helmet," snapped Mist, "In fact, you can help me get a Carved Nordic helmet to complete my set of armor."

"Do I look like a shopping assistant?" asked Matt.

"No, you look like the guy who broke my helmet." growled Mist.

Matt grinned and said, "What's the magic word?"

Mist glared and said, "Unless it's a magic word to fix my helmet, you're going to be screaming for your mother in about 3 seconds."

Matt grinned. "Oh please..." he said, ducking back from a blow. "That's just sloppy," he laughed, dodging several blows easily.

"Hold still!" snapped Mist.

"Sure...cause bandits and marauders stay still so you can hit them," laughed Matt, ducking several more blows, "Where's that flash training? You used to be able to twist me up like pretzels."

"Twist you like a pretzel, what a novel idea," said Mist as she lunged at him.

"Does she even know what a pretzel is?" asked Contrinus.  
Matt grabbed Mist's wrists, apparently struggling to hold her hands from him before he drew his head back and headbutted her between the eyes...including his helmet . Mist staggered before falling over. "You _do_ need a new helmet," chuckled Matt.

Mist shook her head before grabbing another chair, only for Matt to spin, kicking her across the jaw. "I'll probably regret that when your memories are back but for now, stay down," he snapped . Mist snarled before taking a large war hammer off the wall. "Now, now, let's not carried away," said Matt as he backed up.

"Mist, enough," snapped an elderly male voice.

Matt turned to see an older Nord with a full white beard walking up the stairs. "Yes, Kodlak," said Mist as she put the hammer back, though she still glared at Matt.

Kodlak turned to look at Matt. "I presume you did not come here to antagonize my recruits," he said .

"I came here to see my little sister," said Matt, "Who just tried to tenderize me because she has amnesia."

Kodlak didn't look impressed at that before he looked between the two. "There is some resemblance, I will admit," he said finally .

"You can't seriously believe this milk-drinker is related to me," snapped Mist.

"In case you're wondering, yes, she always had that bad temper," said Matt.

"And what is your job, that has you following Argonians into barrows?" said Kodlak calmly .

"Well, I'm kind of a freelancer right now," said Matt.

"A freelancer of what?" said Kodlak warningly .

"Oh, demolition, retrieving valuables, sword-for-hire…" listed Matt as Contrinus facepalmed in the background.

"You're a mercenary?" said Kodlak coldly.

"There, that proves it. No member of my family would be some thug-for-hire," said Mist .

"Wait, I thought this whole club was about being thugs-for-hire," said Matt.

"And I thought Draco had a bad case of 'shoot the foot and eat it'," muttered Contrinus.

Kodlak said calmly, "I think you should leave until you have calmed down."

"What? What did I say?" asked Matt.

"What _didn't_ you say?" grumbled Contrinus as she dragged Matt outside. She stuck her head in and said, "We'll be back when Lynch here learns how to talk civilly."

* * *

"We need to leave, at least till they calm down. You remember what you told me you did to freelancers?" said Contrinus urgently, tossing some things in a satchel.

"Well, I usually start by shoving their weapons up where they don't belong. Then I smash their heads into the walls until they can't stand straight, followed by booting them out into..." said Matt before he finally got what Contrinus was talking about. "Pack only the essentials, we need to be moving fast."

"This one still has her spare guns. SCREW THIS ENCODING!" snapped Contrinus, tossing Matt a clip.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Matt and Contrinus reacted as was expected: by perforating the door with every round in the clip. Amazingly, they shot every part of the door except where the person on the other side of it was, who turned to just be a courier.

The courier was frozen in place as Matt ran down the stair and pulled him in. "Who sent you?" he said manically. The courier didn't respond, except for making a high-pitched whimpering sound. "Contrinus, search him," said Matt.

Contrinus nodded, checking the courier before pulling out a scroll. "It's for Tiatara," she said grimly, before the two paused, an air of embarrassment kicking in. "I cannot apologize enough," said Contrinus, helping the courier up who just looked at her with wide eyes and went "nnnngh."

"Yes, she's a talking cat. No reason to get worked up about it," said Matt.

"Nnnnnnngh YOU MADMEN! WHO FIRES SPELLS AT A DOOR WHEN THEY HEAR A KNOCK?" screamed the courier, shaking Matt by the shoulders .

"The extra-paranoid type," admitted Matt.

"Urgh...which of you two is Warms-the-Mists?" snapped the courier.

"Excuse me? Has someone been flirting with my sister?" snapped Matt.

"An Argonian female..." said the courier scathingly before Tiatara's voice was heard saying "What happened to the door?"

"I'll pay for it," called Matt.

"Warms-the-Mists?" asked the courier, Tiatara looking embarrassed before saying "Here." before looking confused as the courier pushed the scroll into her chest and stormed off . She decided to question Matt later and look at her scroll now. "Oh, look, the College of Winterhold has accepted my application," she said.

"Oh, the mage you met came through," said Iguanus, looking at the scroll.

"A final test?" he said seeing the last part before Matt said "How far away is Winterhold?"

"Oh, it's at the northeast corner of Skyrim," said Tiatara.

"So very far away from here. I could do with a trip. Let's all go on an adventure. We already packed. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" snapped Matt in one breath .

* * *

Travelling to Winterhold wasn't so easy, especially since there were plenty of mountains to cross. Fortunately, they were able to pay a carriage driver to take them to Winterhold, with apparently less fuss than a trip on foot would have made. "Why is it that we had to go immediately?" asked Iguanus, "I don't think the mages would have rejected your application if you showed up a few days later."

Contrinus nodded saying manically, "It's not like we're on the Companions' kill list or anything." and giggling madly

"Yeah, I think you guys were overreacting to them," said Tiatara.

"Though if Lynch said one more insulting thing, they'd have put his head on a pike," said Iguanus.

"Like I said, this trip has nothing to do with that WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" snapped Matt .

The Argonians exchanged glances before Tiatara said, "Don't you have other friends you need to be finding anyways?"

"They'll be fine for a while." said Contrinus before pausing as the driver said "Winterhold...everyone out."

Matt shivered and said, "It certainly lives up to the name. Is it any warmer inside the city?"

"Nope, probably wetter if you go to the older part," said the driver before moving on.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Contrinus.

"Not sure, it's not like it's underwater or anything," said Iguanus.

The four walked along the road, Matt saying "The first thing I'm gonna do is rent us out some nice warm rooms in a nice shittiest post-apocalyptic dump I've ever seen." his tune changing as the single street came into view . The village abruptly ended at a jagged cliff that looked out into the sea. Further ahead, situated on a gigantic pillar ice and stone, was what was apparently the College.

Contrinus summed it up. "This place is a dump," she said out loud before covering her mouth .

"Have you not learned from your friend's example?" snapped Tiatara.

"But it is...look. It looks like it exploded...twice!" snapped Contrinus, Matt looking confused. "Uh, so, is that the College up there?" asked Contrinus as she pointed.

Tiatara checked her map before saying "Apparently. Now look, I've always wanted to be a mage but the Thalmor won't let the Imperial College take Argonians in. So _don't_ screw this up." flames appearing around her eyes at the 'don't' word .

"Ok, ok, I'll be on my best behavior. You won't have to worry about me saying the wrong-" Tiatara cast a hand towards Matt and silvery sparkles flew over Matt's face. Matt sputtered and yelled at Tiatara, only in completely mute silence.

"Your modified Muffle spell has gotten better," said Iguanus.

"I hope the teachers there will think so too," said Tiatara.

Matt glared before making a gesture with his middle finger at Tiatara before sulking.

"Well, let's hurry up there. I haven't grown a winter coat yet," said Contrinus.

A High Elf was standing in the shelter of the first arch as they approached, looking over. "Greetings," she said politely, walking towards them and blocking the way.

"Is this the part where we have to pay a fee to enter?" asked Matt.

"There is no fee. All you must do is prove you have the skill. Which of you is the hopeful?" said the High Elf politely .

"That would be me," said Tiatara. Tiatara looked a little nervous before looking back at the trio, the three nodding and giving encouraging gestures

"Well, we're not picky about the race of our new students, but we do want to see some basic roundness in their spellcasting abilities," said the High Elf, "I trust that you're not just skilled in only one particular type of magic."

"I'm good with fire..." began Tiatara before wincing as the High Elf said "Very well, show me a fear spell."

"Fear, uh, ok, I think I might know that one," said Tiatara uncertainly.

"Take all the time you need. Your offer will not be rescinded just because you cannot show me now," said the High Elf .

Tiatara focused before letting out a brief yellow flash that made everyone jump. "Not bad...for curing hiccups," said the elf. The elf sighed as Tiatara looked crestfallen, "Very well, once more, magelight."

"Oh, that I can handle," said Tiatara more eagerly before casting a glob of light upwards which stuck to the side of the gateway.

"Very good. Now let's see exactly how good you are. A firebolt, if you please," said the elf, standing aside .

"Ok, this one may cause a bit of collateral damage," said Tiatara before throwing a fireball forward.

Matt, Iguanus and Contrinus jumped back at the explosion of fire, though the elf looked impressed. "Very good, welcome to the college. Do your friends have a place to stay?"

"Er, we're kinda between homes right now," said Contrinus.

"I see no reason your companions cannot stay on the grounds as long as they do not interfere with lessons," said the elf haughtily .

"So long as I'm not used as a test subject," said Matt.

The elf looked amused at that, sending several bolts of light into the snow blocking the bridge. After a minute, the wind eased up. "This way, please," she said .

Matt had to keep his eyes on the bridge in front of him. The precarious view over the sides were rather unnerving, especially there wasn't anything to keep him from fall over. "Isn't this a little dangerous?" he called over the wind

"Only if you don't have a good sense of balance," called the elf.

"They are not very concerned with safety features, are they?" commented Contrinus.

"Yeah...least you'll land on your feet," said Matt, before they finally reached the far gates .

As they walked into the courtyard, they could hear someone saying, "You Thalmor may be used to the Empire bowing to your every need, but here at the College, you'll get no more special treatment than anyone else."

The five walked into the courtyard to see an elf in similar garb to the ones Matt had...lost his temper with near Whiterun. "Aawkwaard…" said Matt quietly, before seeing a cloaked figure in full armor beside the first one .

"There weren't any witnesses. He couldn't know about us," muttered Iguanus.

"Let's just be careful. If need be, I'll cut his head off and say I slipped on the ice," said Matt quietly .

"I suppose you had a good reason for doing so," said Contrinus dryly.

"Slaving racist scumbags," said Matt scathingly .

"Oh, that'd do it," said Contrinus.

"Problem is, they're very influential scumbags and we can't go about attacking them without getting into a lot of trouble," said Iguanus.

"Yeah...hopefully he'll slip up," said Matt happily before the bodyguard turned to glare at them.

"You are a guest of the College, here at the entertainment of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity," said the woman addressing the Thalmor agent.

The agent looked disgruntled but managed to say, "The Arch-Mage has my thanks."

"Then we're done here," said the woman before turning to address the group.

"Er, are you the Master Wizard?" asked Tiatara. "Yes, I am Mirabelle Ervine. I take care of the day-to-day business of the College and who would you be?" asked the woman.

"Tiatara...I...I received an invite," said Tiatara in a good mood.

"Ah, a new student, I'm surprised how many there are lately," said Mirabelle before looking at the others, "Are you here to lean magic as well?"

"No, but they have nowhere to stay. I was hoping they could stay here for a while," said Tiatara .

Mirabelle looked them over and said, "Well, perhaps they have some untapped magical potential. Most folk have the ability, even if it goes unused."

"Excuse me, if I may ask, who were those two?" asked Matt, looking over at the leaving Thalmor, the guard keeping its glare on Matt until they'd gone into a side door .

"That was Ancano, a...diplomat, you might say, of the Thalmor. I'm not sure who that other guard is, not sure I've heard them speak a word," said Mirabelle.

"Ok...possible trouble," muttered Matt before Tiatara glared at him .

"Now then, let me show you to the living quarters," said Mirabelle.

Once the group were settled in, Contrinus was strangely silent. "Ok, we get to learn magic, sweet. I can set jerks on fire," said Matt happily . Contrinus had a brief mental image of Matt with such power and shuddered.

Tiatara was reading the notes she'd been given. "First lessons...are you all coming to watch?" she said cheerfully, alot calmer now she apparently wasn't going to be booted out the College .

"I guess, not much else to do at the moment," said Iguanus.

"Oh...the support," said Tiatara scathingly.

* * *

"They're doing what to test shields?" snapped Matt, talking to a mage.

"Wards," corrected the mage, a Nord by the name of Onmund.

"That does not change the fact that you are doing the equivalent of testing a piece of armor by stabbing the wearer," said Matt in his 'one minute from exploding' voice .

"It's only a small Firebolt, only someone who's really weak couldn't withstand it," said Onmund.

"Ok, I'm going to ask this: how many novices are hurt...or vanish during this stage of the exercise?" asked Matt.

"We have plenty of healing potions and spells," said Onmund, "You're just overreacting."

"How...many?" repeated Matt .

"None in our class," said Onmund, "I guess you'll have to ask one of the professors about it."

Matt glared before Tiatara came back with a happy expression. "He said I really knew what I was doing," she said happily

"Did he comment at all about the safety margins of your magic?" asked Matt suspiciously.

"No. He said I had some good potential. He's asking me to join a field trip to a ruin near here," said Tiatara.

Matt asked, "You mean in the icy death wastes?"

"They've laid a clear path," said Tiatara.

"Any sign of the pointy-eared angry Nazi?" said Matt .

"What? Oh, you mean Ancano. No, he doesn't seem interested in any hands-on approaches to magic," said Tiatara.

"Do we know who his pet shadow is?" asked Matt.

"No idea," said Tiatara.

"Probably some fanatic loyal jerk," said Matt.

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Tiatara, "Have you acquainted yourself with our new classmates?"

"Your classmates, yeah. They seem ok. I think the Khajiit one's taken a shine to Contrinus," said Matt .

"Let me guess, J'zargo is trying to charm her," said Tiatara.

"Trying and failing. For his own sake I hope so," said Matt .

"I take it Contrinus is not easy to woo," said Tiatara.

"No, she's not on the available 'wooing list', she's taken," said Matt before quickly adding, "Not by me of course." The Argonians raised eye ridges at that. "Serious, I'm taken too...STOP IT!" snapped Matt, tossing a cup at the smirking Argonians .

A small Ward appeared in front of the cup and stopped it in midair. "Wards don't seem so silly now, do they?" asked Tiatara.

"So...are we invited on this fun field trip to another tomb probably full of even _more_ undead?" snapped Matt .

"Yes, everyone's allowed to come," said Tiatara.

"Oh...goody," said Matt scathingly.

"Not looking forward to hiking through the snow though," said Iguanus.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know a spell that can get us there. I was given the scroll for it by the teacher," said Tiatara, a glow appearing around the gang.

"Oh God no...not tele-" began Matt before everyone vanished...

* * *

And reappeared in a snowdrift a mile away.

"Brr...it's cold out here," said Iguanus.

"Oh, it's not that cold, right Lynch? Lynch?" asked Tiatara before looking around and spotting a frozen Matt. "Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen," she said.

* * *

The Nord leading this little expedition to, in Matt's words, Hell was standing outside, waving as they approached. "Well done, my dear. A very good first attempt for a travel spell."

"I'm not sure I did it quite right, Master Tolfdir. Lynch ended up frozen when we arrived," said Tiatara.

"All part of the learning process," said Tolfdir dismissively.

"I...hate...you..." chattered Matt, shivering a layer of frost off his body .

"Ok then, is that everyone who's coming?" asked Tolfdir.

"Just...us...four..." said Matt shivering before saying something that sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

"You might want to have a healer look at your throat. It sounds like you might be getting pneumonia," said Tolfdir.

"Oh, that wasn't pneumonia," said Contrinus to herself darkly as the group walked in.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely kitten of the sand," said a purring voice. Contrinus's tail gave an involuntary twitch of annoyance as she turned to look at the smug Khajiit who had addressed her.

Matt grinned evilly at that. "Oh look...entertainment," he said evilly .

"J'zargo, how many times do I have to tell you, I've already got a boyfriend?" snapped Contrinus.

"Then where is this boyfriend?" said J'zargo.

Contrinus almost burst into rage-fueled flames then and there. "Do I need to conjure him out of thin air?" snapped Contrinus.

"That would be helping, yes," said J'zargo .

"I'm not doing parlor tricks for you information," said Contrinus.

"J'zargo is more interested in bedroom tricks," said J'zargo.

Contrinus twitched at that. "One day...we'll be about to leave. On that day...run for your life," she said in a dark voice before Matt dragged her away.

"Aaand we're ending this conversation there," he said nervously .

"I oughta claw off his-" snarled Contrinus.

"Easy there, he's not worth it," said Matt, "He doesn't even care that much about you. As soon as the next tabby shows up, he'll probably forget all about you. Don't let him ruffle your feathers." Contrinus glared at Matt at that. "Oh, bad choice of analogy."

Contrinus just glared before taking a few breaths. "Ok...ok, I'm ok," she said, Matt letting go, only to have to grab Contrinus again as she lunged at the unsuspecting J'zargo .

"Hey, Tiatara, isn't there a Calm spell you can use?" asked Matt.

"Er, my Illusion spells aren't that great," said Tiatara.

"Well, the only way they can get better is with practice and here's a perfect chance to practice," said Matt as he struggled to keep the former-experiment-turned-wildcat from getting out of his grip.

* * *

The city underground was pretty interesting, a few mages already checking things. "Don't worry, we took care of most of the undead," said one of them cheerfully.

"Darn, I was looking forward to smashing more undead," grumbled Matt.

"There is still plenty to do..." said the mage, leading the way down deeper into the huge cave, "All we need from the students such as you is to help catalogue any artifact you can find

"Wow and to think I nearly passed up all this excitement," said Matt dryly.

"You haven't seen anything..." said the mage smugly, his eyes glowing yellow for a second.

Matt yelped and said, "It's the fox again!"

"What fox?" asked Tiatara.

"The one that was taunting me after you killed the dragon. He was one of the mages the whole..." said Matt before noticing that the mage had disappeared while his back was turned for a moment. Matt looked around desperately before seeing a note on the ground. He picked it up and read "Discord says hi...have some cheese." before a cheese slice hit him in the face out of nowhere.

"What? You brought lunch? I hope you have enough to share," said Tolfdir.

Matt just glared before hitting the wall. "IT'S NOT MY ow," he snapped, a silver vase hitting him on the head.

"Careful with that," said another fellow, rather short and lacking a lot of hair on his head, "These artifacts are priceless. History could be lost if they're destroyed."

"What about my skull?" snapped Matt a little dizzily, "Now stop making the room spin."

"I'm not sure we should have this lout here where he could break more artifacts," said the bald man. "Calm down, Arniel, it was just one accident," said Tolfdir .

"I can be careful, talking bowling ball," said Matt dizzily as the concussion fairy left her gift in his head .

Contrinus sighed and said, "That healing spell better be worth something," before putting her hands on Matt's head.

* * *

The rest of the search went pretty well, though J'zargo had insisted on pairing up with Contrinus, Matt convincing Tolfdir to let him be a chaperone. Of course, it wasn't as much as to make sure that J'zargo doesn't make a move on Contrinus as to keep Contrinus from turning J'zargo into catgut.

J'zargo wasn't making things easy either. "Oi, kiddies, keep things civil!" he snapped finally .

"It is Contrinus who is making things uncivil," said J'zargo.

"Oh like you can call yourself civil," snapped Contrinus.

"Keep it up and I'm getting the spray bottle," said Matt.

"What is this spray bottle?" said J'zargo, before Matt looked over to see a commotion. "Oh look, they need help. Come on, Contrinus."

"Gladly," said Contrinus before following after Matt.

The duo arrived to see Tolfdir in front of a large grille gate, on the other side was Tiatara. "What happened?" asked Contrinus

"Oh, Iguanus picked up something he shouldn't have and he set off a trap," said Tiatara.

"Me? You were the one who picked it up!" snapped Iguanus.

"Nobody cares. Just put it back and open the gate!" snapped Matt .

"I don't think it works that way," said Tiatara.

"Then blast the door or something," said Matt, trying to bend the metal bars .

"If the trap was triggered by you taking the amulet, perhaps wearing it will reveal something," said Tolfdir.

Tiatara hesitated for a second before putting the amulet over her head, her eyes getting a blue sheen. "Tiatara? You didn't just get possessed by some malevolent spirit that was trapped in the amulet, did you?" asked Matt.

"No...I...the tablet...Iguanus...out of the way," Tiatara said, before using her 'Fus' yell to demolish the tablet and reveal a far tunnel. The gates also swung open .

"Curious, what did see there?" asked Tolfdir.

"I just noticed one part of the wall was a different color from the rest," said Tiatara.

"Sweet..." said Matt, walking in with the others as Tolfdir peered down the tunnel.

"Fascinating..." he said to himself before waving to the others to follow . "Strange how this particular area was sealed off with the amulet at the doorstep," said Tolfdir, "Almost as if someone wanted this place to only be found when the amulet was worn, but whatever for?"

"Is this a good idea?" asked Contrinus in a worried voice as the tunnel kept going on

"There's only way to find out either way, but be on your guard. A spear trap is probably not the only defense this place has," said Tolfdir.

"Spear traps?" said Matt, suddenly all attention as the tunnel opened up into a room...with coffins all around. "Oh boy, we're gonna have zombies rising up any second now," said Matt.

"Oh don't be silly," said Tolfdir before one of the coffin lids fell down. There was a rattling growl as its occupant started crawling out. "See, that is no zombie. Merely a draugr," said Tolfdir.

"UNDEAD!" screamed Matt, lunging at the draugr which actually managed a surprised look before Matt impacted .

"Well, this should be over quickly," said Contrinus before the other coffins started to open, "Once Matt has gotten warmed up that is."

The next draugr lunged at Tolfdir and didn't have long to regret its action as Tolfdir sent several stones up to crush it with Telekinesis .

"Didn't know you could do that with Alteration magic," said Iguanus.

"What? Did you think all it was good for was toughening armor?" asked Tolfdir.

A draugr dragged its way towards them at that, before Matt grabbed it. "I'm not done yet, zombie boy. You haven't stopped hitting yourself yet," he laughed, before hitting the draugr with its own leg .

"Is he normally like this around draugr?" asked Tolfdir.

"You should see what he does with vampires," said Contrinus.

Matt laughed insanely before another draugr hit him over the head from behind, knocking him out. It looked at its fellow as if to say 'is he dead yet?' before it kicked him once...then they all looked at the others .

"We can handle the rest," said Tiatara, "We are mages after all."

The final coffin fell open to reveal a draugr geared up like at the barrow, its eyes glittering with power and annoyance . "Uh, that's the kind of draugr that can Shout, right?" asked Iguanus. The draugr glared before letting out a Fus blast that narrowly missed .

Tiatara focused a small ball of electricity in her hand before shooting a lightning bolt at the draugr. The blast was pretty effective, causing the draugr to judder before falling back, Iguanus taking its head off . "Lightning beats thunder any day," said Tiatara smugly.

The other draugr just growled before pausing, Matt getting up dizzily behind the trio. The draugr actually took a step back at that, seemingly having a silent argument over who would go first. "I hope you zombies have some fluid left, because Choppy here is thirsty," said Matt as he held up his axe.

The draugr looked at one another before seemingly trying to fight the spell that compelled them to kill intruders before quite clearly with reluctance, starting forward. "I'm a lumberjack!" yelled Matt before charging at the draugr.

"Yeah, you really don't want to see what he does with vampires," said Contrinus.

Tolfdir nodded before looking at the chains on either side of the exit gate. "It's weird, I can sense a magical potential. It's a shame berserkers never go into that," he said .

"That is honestly a good thing. We don't want Matt with the power of the cosmos," said Contrnus, shuddering at the thought .

"I can understand your concern," said Tolfdir as a draugr head sailed by them, "In any case, we should see what these draugr were left here to protect."

The group's trip led them into a winding tunnel, matt and the others noticing a trend of either a whale, eagle, or snake on stone tablets. "Ah, looks like one of the Nordic pillar puzzles, they were quite fond of them in ancient times," said Tolfdir.

"Well, good thing you're not me," said Matt, pulling the lever.

"I wouldn't pull that just yet if I were you," said Tolfdir.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"You just had to pull the lever, didn't you?" asked Contrinus as she was plucking poison darts out of Matt. Matt would have snarked back at her, but the poison in those darts were of the paralyzing variety.

"Narble teaaa…" he managed despite this as the others looked at the pillars, which was proving troublesome. The combination was easy to spot...but the catch was that moving one usually also moved another.

Tiatara swore as, again, just as they were about to get the combination, two of the pillars turned, setting them back. "By the Divines, this is annoying," she snapped .

"You just have to recognize the pattern in which they move," said Iguanus.

"And that's why you hit the pillars with your sword earlier?" said Tiatara smugly .

"I thought it was jammed," said Iguanus.

"While swearing that if it didn't work you'd cast the Black Sacrament on it?" added Tiatara, now grinning .

"Oh like you weren't planning on conjuring a daedra to blast it apart," said Iguanus.

Tiatara paused before saying, "Yes, you have a point." before they looked up to see Matt pointing, making gargles.

"Is his tongue still paralyzed?" asked Iguanus.

"Gargle farge flooble," managed Matt, aiming wildly as Contrinus just facepalmed.

"I think he spotted something about the pillars," she said with a sigh .

"What is it?" asked Tiatara.

Iguanus glared and hit one of the pillars, spinning it. The others turned to then see that none of the pillars had moved. "Wait...is it...that easy?" said Contrinus, one of her eyes twitching as she walked up. She twisted the pillars around, stopping at certain points before moving on to the next, making sure she stopped on the indicated symbol.

Contrinus grabbed Tiatara's wrist at that, going over to the unaffected pillars, the ones that didn't affect the others, before turning them so they were one turn away. "Now turn the sneaky ones," she said .

Tiatara followed her instructions carefully, not wanting to start over again. The two turned the last pillars, watching as the other pillars rotated...and locked in on the combination. "Ok, Matt, lever time," said Contrinus cheerfully, Matt saying "Yay...can I have a camel cake after, Mr. Norris?"

"I thought that was only a paralysis poison," said Tolfdir.

"A few centuries ago, maybe...Divines knows what's in it now," said Contrinus to herself as Matt pulled the ever, the gate rising.

* * *

Not too long later, Tolfdir said, "Strange, I feel a charge in the air. Something of great magical power must be up ahead."

"I do feel tingly," commented Matt as a faint light began to be seen down the tunnel they were occupying .

"I do believe we're finally getting to the bottom of this," said Tolfdir.

"Oooooh...I wonder what it is," said Matt cheerfully .

They reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in a large chamber. The most obvious thing in the room was the enormous orb made of what looked like a mix of jade and metal within a force field of magical energy. It drew so much attention, almost no one noticed the seemingly-dead figure on the throne in front of it.

Matt and Contrinus were the only ones uninterested. "It's a giant Christmas bauble...whoop de doooo…" said Matt sarcastically .

"Can you notice the amount of magicka it holds?" asked Tiatara, "No, not holding, generating."

"Not really," said Matt, before looking at Contrinus, "Dare you to lick it."

"I don't know where it's been," said Contrinus.

"It's been here for the last couple millennia," said Matt.

"I know," said Contrinus with a shudder, Matt leaning on the throne with the stirring draugr, who was actually surprised to see him doing that, to the point it had paused to see if this moron did anything interesting before it vaporized them all

"Uh, Matt, you do realize that's a draugr, right?" asked Iguanus.

"Yeah, I'm just giving him the option of doing the smart thing and play dead so I don't cut him to bits," said Matt. The draugr seemed to start glowing at that. "Oooo...glow in the dark option," said Matt cheerfully, hitting it with his axe...only for the axe to shatter. "Erm..." he said before he was sent flying by a blow .

The draugr stood up and spoke in its ancient language before gesturing. A purple portal formed out of the air before it deposited what looked like a large golem made entirely of ice. The golem turned to look at Matt before the draugr seemed to ward it off, apparently it wanted the entertainment kept .

The ice creature lumbered towards Contrinus, its ice spikes arms ready to run her through. Contrinus did the sensible thing and shot flames at the creature. The draugr however was proving quite invulnerable to all blasts. The draugr laughed before pointing its staff at Matt and creating an explosion.

"Hold on, it's drawing power from the artifact. Keep it busy," called Tolfdir, as Matt was sent screaming past into a wall.

"No problem...do you want fries with that?" gibbered Matt.

"Keep it busy? But it's invulnerable to magic!" called Tiatara.

"How about just hitting it like this?" asked Iguanus before swinging his swords at the draugr. The draugr didn't even seem to notice the blow, sending another blast at Tiatara .

"I don't think it's physically invulnerable," said Tiatara.

"Don't you have some sort of 'Turn Undead' spell?" asked Iguanus.

"What? Nobody's becoming undead on my watch," said Matt as he got unsteadily back on his feet.

The draugr turned to glare at that, lumbering towards Matt who yelped and backed up . The draugr was pointing its staff at Matt when there was a brief explosion of coldness as Contrinus destroyed the ice construct.

This luckily got its attention back to her, sending another blast at Contrinus, the explosion throwing her off her feet. It then turned back to Matt and held up a hand that was brimming over with cold energy.

"Oh no...no, no, no...get away!" snapped Matt, backing up, Matt not noticing the soft voice in his head calmly say 'new master nanite now calibrated...elemental abilities restored' .

The draugr gave a lipless grin before throwing his hand forward, a gale of freezing ice flying towards Matt. Matt yelped and shielded his face, a translucent blue field springing up and sending up steam as the gale hit it. The draugr paused in confusion. It hadn't sense any magical capacity in this berserker a moment ago. Where did this ward come from?

Matt opened his eyes at that before looking over to see the others distracted. "Ooooh...you are in trouble. Can the zombie fly?" he growled, his eyes glowing before, with a double wave, he sent the field into the draugr, sending it flying back .

"Just a moment longer," said Tolfdir as he continued to work on the magicka field, completely oblivious to what the battle was involving.

The draugr got up, unharmed again before seemingly daring Matt to try it again. Matt just grinned and tried to send another blast, only for nothing to happen. 'Warning...energy reserves exhausted,' said the voice .

"Oh smeg," grumbled Matt.

The draugr seemed to grin at that, lunging at Matt before pausing as his protective spell vanished with a flash. "There, it should be vulnerable to attack again," called Tolfdir.

"About time," said Iguanus, lunging at the draugr .

This time, his swords did sink into the draugr's flesh and made it stagger. And when Contrinus and Tiatara shot flames at it, it did burn. The draugr staggered back from the blasts at that, sending several blind blasts out .

Then Tiatara sent a stream of sparks at the draugr which juddered in place before his unnatural life finally gave out. Matt smirked as he walked over to the draugr. "Not so tough now, eh?" he asked before he kicked. However, the draugr's armor had been charged resulting in Matt getting a nasty electric shock.

Tolfdir meanwhile was examining the gently rotating orb which faintly glowed . "This is incredible," said Tolfdir, "I've never seen an artifact, or any kind of thing, like this. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a container or generator of magicka."

"That Psijic person probably knows what it is," said Tiatara.

"The who?" asked Matt dizzily before staggering back towards the orb.

"I had some sort of vision as we got close to this chamber. Some guy appeared out of nowhere, seemed to freeze time, and told me- Don't poke that thing," said Tiatara.

"He told you that?" asked Contrinus skeptically.

Matt, with an expression that reminded Contrinus of Morph, said "Zappity zap zap." and proceeded to do just that...this time, the blast froze him solid.

"I may hazard to guess that was only a preliminary defense feature," said Tolfdir, "If someone where enduring enough to tamper with it further, it might unleash more extreme force. Did I hear someone mention the Psijic Order?"

Contrinus however walked over to Matt, picking up an axe and starting to chip. "And you wonder why Kala wanted some alone time," she muttered .

"Anyways, that Psijic guy said that we've somehow set events in motion that we had no way of knowing about and...something, something, he wasn't very clear," said Tiatara, "But I'm pretty sure this orb is the heart of it."

"Indeed, you should head back to the college and inform the Arch-Mage immediately. I will work out a way to get this back there safely," said Tolfdir thoughtfully .

"How can you move something like that?" asked Contrinus, not mentioning that they lacked sufficient transportation technology.

"Oh, I know a few tricks, young lady," said Tolfdir, kindly.

"What could you possible mean by-" started Contrinus before Matt's hand burst out of the ice and grabbed her arm, causing Contrinus to let off a startled yowl.

She turned to see Matt waggling his finger. The meaning was clear. 'Chip out now...ultimate vengeance later'. Contrinus nodded a little numbly before she continued chipping at Matt's icy imprisonment.

Iguanus looked at this before saying, "We could probably be gone before they get out...I'm joking." holding up his hands in defense as Tiatara looked shocked

Contrinus sighed and said, "Hold, this'll be faster," before applying some flames to Matt.

* * *

"You didn't have to be so...intense. I think I'm cooked in the middle," complained Matt, the group walking through the courtyard.

"Better to be cooked than frostbitten," said Contrinus.

"Bite me," snapped Matt .

"I wouldn't tempt her. You know how filthy cats' mouths are," joked Iguanus. This earned him a hiss from Contrinus.

Matt shrugged before looking ahead and bumping into the weird bodyguard of Ancano's . "You know, you're a little too quiet for a bodyguard," said Matt as he backed up a bit, "You ought to be making some kind of noise so people know you're there."

The bodyguard turned to glare at Matt at that, before putting a gauntleted hand on his forehead and pushing him back and onto his butt. "What I oughta..." growled Matt as he started to get up.

A second later a blade was against his throat, the bodyguard pointing it, though several mages were walking towards them .

"Matt, it's not worth starting a fight over," said Contrinus.

Matt, meanwhile, was simply glaring. "Put the sword down or I'll melt that armor into a second skin, witnesses or not," he said in a low voice, before Ancano's voice said. "Talon, stop."

The bodyguard lifted the blade away from Matt and stepped back.

Matt jumped up before pointing at Ancano. "Keep your hired muscle in check or I'll do it for you," he snapped .

"Perhaps if you learn to respect others' personal space, these incidents can be avoided," said Ancano.

"It'll only be once more. Just once then you'll have a vacancy in your staff," said Matt coldly, Contrinus grabbing him and pulling him aside, the stress causing her speech patterns to encode temporarily. "This one apologizes for her friend. He was frozen today."

"Not enough to cool his hot head, apparently," said Ancano.

Contrinus nodded, dragging Matt back over before pausing as Talon and Ancano stalked off. "Why is this one talking in the third person?" she snapped .

"Cause you've let your mental defenses down against the encoding, furball!" snapped Matt.

"This one should beat the smeg out of you," muttered Contrinus, Iguanus and Tiatara waving "We're right here. Want to explain what you're talking about?"

Contrinus cleared her throat and said, "Are you referring to Matt's temper? This is quite regular for him."

"We're not stupid. By the river, do you think we wouldn't notice you act weird? Until recently, one of you only looked like a Khajiit," said Tiatara with a sigh.

Contrinus froze and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I think you're about as much of a Khajiit as I am..." said Iguanus bluntly .

Contrinus's eyes narrowed to slits and she said in a dark voice, "You shouldn't have said that." She extended the claws on her hands which started glowing a hot red. The Argonian siblings backed up as Kala growled dangerously.

Then Matt said, "Contrinus, stop it."

Contrinus gave Matt an annoyed look and said, "Oh, so it's only cool when you do it?"

"No, it's just that murdering people will get us thrown out into the permanent blizzard out there if we're lucky," said Matt simply .

"I wasn't actually gonna murder them. I was just intimidating them so they don't start screaming out 'alien' before we've fully explained ourselves," said Contrinus.

"Alien? What's an alien?" said Tiatara

"Well, that's gonna make this longer," said Matt.

"We are...from the far south. We're adventurers," blurted Contrinus.

"You really that'd explain all your weird behavior?" asked Iguanus.

"Have you been to the far south?" asked Contrinus.

The two Argonians looked at one another before Tiatara said, "Point taken."

"But that doesn't explain why you're obviously not a Khajiit," said Iguanus.

"Yes I am. I've just lived in Cyrodill a long, long time..." said Contrinus a little unconvincingly . The Argonians gave her disbelieving looks.

"Trust me, it's the best you're getting," said Matt simply .

"Fine, than what really brings you all the way up to Skyrim?" asked Tiatara.

"Adventure," said Matt simply .

"You came to the opposite end of Tamriel just for adventure?" asked Iguanus incredulously.

"It's very boring down south," said Contrinus.

"Very dull," said Matt . The Argonians didn't look convinced. "Look, it's the best answer you're gonna get. Take it or leave it," said Matt.

"Fine...for now. But we're talking about this later," said Tiatara warningly .

"Yeah, sure," said Matt, "If you don't forget about it."

"We won't," said Tiatara and Iguanus in unison .

"Maybe you won't, but I wouldn't be surprised if some big event where to happen that'd put that completely out of your minds," said Matt. There was a long pause before Matt said, "I just royally jinxed us, didn't I?"

"Yup," said Contrinus simply before slapping the back of Matt's head .

* * *

There's another chapter. These chapters are gonna be one of three types: faithful, deviating, or original. Faithful chapters are the ones sticking closely with the original quest from the game. Deviating chapters are following the most important parts of a quest but tend to have different events going on than what happens in the game. Original chapters feature stuff not found in any of the quests of the game, sometimes using stuff that is not from the Elder Scrolls universe. It's a bit hard to tell which is going to be the most prevalent, but at least with the faithful chapters, it won't just be a blind retelling such as demonstrated with this chapter.

Speaking of which, this is the first of a few chapters which will be based around the College of Winterhold. We're gonna be focused on there for a while as well as the related quests. People who have already played this questline will be able to get what's going on and they'll be surprised by some unexpected twists. Keep an eye out for more chapters to see what those twists will be. Please review.


	3. The College (II)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 3: The College (II)**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Matt was fairly certain it would take several days for the mysterious orb to be transported to the College. He was rather surprised when it arrived the next day.

"I'll say this, you guys work fast," he said, reaching to pet the orb before stopping, having sworn he'd heard a tired voice saying "Just take the hint."

The mystery of the orb was enough to grab the Arch-Mage's attention. "Curious, I've never seen such a massive artifact such as this," said Savos Aren, "What was it doing under Saarthal?"

"Unleashing horrific undead?" suggested Matt before seeing their stares, "That's how it usually goes for me."

"There was the sealing writ in that chamber, but I don't think it's connected to the orb," said Tiatara.

"What about the super zombie?" asked Matt

"Well, there is the name Jyrik on the writ of sealing," said Tiatara, "I think I heard that name before in a book."

"Hmm...there might be books in the archive," said Savos thoughtfully , "While you're in the Arcanum, I want you to find anything that could tell us about Saarthal. Perhaps someone has written down what this strange orb is."

"So many books," said Matt, looking around, the Orc librarian glaring as he opening books at random .

"Careful, Matt, these aren't your books," said Contrinus.

"What? I know how to respect public property," said Matt. With that, Matt grabbed a book off the shelf which was slightly glowing, opening it and having his hair blasted back as a demonic roar and red light came out before he slammed it...and gently put it back.

"Oh, here's that book I was talking about," said Tiatara as she picked up a book.  
"Evil!" yelled Matt, lunging at the book .

Tiatara just opened it and said, "It's unenchanted ink and paper. It won't hurt you."

"That's what it wants you to think," said Matt darkly .

Tiatara just skimmed through the book and said, "Ah, here it is. The legend of the Gauldur Amulet. It's been so long since I last read it."

Matt paused. "It's probably gonna eat your soul?" he said uncertainly

"Jyrik was one of the three sons of the Arch-Mage Gauldur way back in the First Era," said Tiatara, "The brothers grew jealous of their father's power which was mainly derived from his amulet. They murdered Gauldur and split the amulet among themselves before the High King of that time had them hunted down."

"Then what happened?" asked Matt, peering over her shoulder .

"Apparently, each brother was entombed in a different spot in Skyrim, Jyrik being entombed in Saarthal," said Tiatara.

"Great...where were the other two?" asked Matt, grabbing the book and peering.

"Just give me a sec and I'll point them out on the map," said Tiatara.

Meanwhile, Iguanus had gone over to the Orc librarian and asked, "Pardon me, but do you have any books on Saarthal?"

"I did...before a student decided to try and offer them to some conjurers in some nearby ruins," said the Orc bitterly .

"That was pretty stupid," said Iguanus.

"You know what was stupider? Going off to join those conjurers," said the Orc, "But then again, he might be trying to avoid my wrath."

"Yeah, I can see why," said Matt to himself .

"So where are those conjurers?" asked Contrinus.

"Felglow Keep, it's an old ruin not too far from Windhelm," said the Orc.

"Ok, let's go squish them," said Matt happily, spreading his arms and wincing as he knocked smashed something . The Orc gave him a very annoyed look. "Er, I'll go get a broom," said Matt sheepishly.

Tiatara rolled her eyes before zapping the broken vase with a repel spell. "You could afford to learn some magic here," she said.

"Not of the Destruction kind," said Contrinus sharply.

"I wanna blow things up," said Matt sulkily .

"Not in here you won't," grumbled the Orc.

"Aw…" said Matt .

"No, I mean all the books here are magic-proof. You can't harm anything in this room," said the Orc. "Then why I do I have to be careful with them?" asked Matt.

"Because I could rip you in half if you rip any pages," said the Orc.

Matt grinned madly before licking his finger and inching it towards a book. "Iiiit's diiirty…" he said poking the book.

Line break

A little while later, Matt was nursing a heavily-bandaged finger as Contrinus was giving him a scolding. "You just can't resist pushing people's buttons, can you? Especially if they're positions of authority," she snapped.

"Hi, I'm Matt, how are you?" said Matt sarcastically, extending his hand to shake . Contrinus sighed before grabbing the hand, which had the wounded finger, and squeezing it tightly.

Matt winced before crumpling slowly as the Arch-Mage came in, with the librarian orc who was sporting a few bruises of his own but otherwise looking a little smug. "I would have thought you would have more respect for books than to mess with the Arcanum's books," said Savos, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, he does respect books," said Contrinus, "It's being told not to mess with them that makes him want to mess with them."

"Please let go," winced Matt's voice from ankle level at that .

Contrinus let go and said, "I think he can wait until his finger heals the long way."

"Hmm...you realize that if he is...a problem we cannot let him stay here," said Savos calmly .

"Hey, I can get along with people...unless they're jerks," said Matt, muttering the last part.

"I don't know why we should allow someone who's unskilled in magic here," said Urag.

"I could do magic if people let me learn Destruction magic," muttered Matt, glaring at Contrinus .

"Not a good idea unless you want more windows in this place," said Contrinus.

"Silence!" snapped Matt .

"Perhaps we should see if he has the discipline to be trusted with magic," said Savos.

"I can be trusted," said Matt in a sincere voice, ignoring it when Contrinus snorted and tried not to laugh .

"We shall see," said Savos, "There are certain jobs around the college that you can do, to test if you do possess the discipline to be a Destruction mage."

"Oh goody, what's job one?" said Matt, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"So...you need me to be your guinea pig," said Matt dully.

"A what?" asked Brelyna.

"Your test rat," said Matt flatly.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to say it," said Brelyna, "But these spells should be perfectly safe."

"I've heard that before," muttered Matt .

"Just relax, everything should be just fine," said Brelyna as she got a small ball of magic in her hand.

"I want a second opinion," said Matt before she threw the ball at Matt.

"There, how do you feel?" asked Brelyna.  
"Erm...why is everything mint flavor now?" asked Matt, his vision having turned green .

"What do you mean by that?" asked Brelyna.

"Everything's green," said Matt .

"Green? Hmm, that wasn't supposed to happen," said Brelyna, looking confused.  
"What WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" snapped Matt .

"You were supposed to be able to see into the next plane," said Brelyna.

"The next plane? Where the dreamstalkers and tentacled horrors lurk?" asked Matt.

"No, that's only a rumor," said Brelyna smugly .

"If I go mad because of this, you'll be the first one to know," snapped Matt.

"Relax, it should wear off in an hour or two," said Brelyna, "Come back and see me when it does."

Matt glared and stomped off, "Stupid two-bit conjurer...everyone else is having fun stomping people..."

* * *

Fighting conjurers was not as easy as it sounds, especially since they can call up Flame and Ice Atronachs in a moment's notice. "Maybe we should have brought Matt? A nutcase with an axe might be useful," said Iguanus.

* * *

"So, you just want me to clean out the lights?" asked Matt dubiously.

"They are not mere 'lights', they are points of focus for magic," said Drevis, "Letting them remain polluted would be very...unsanitary."

"Fine, I've got nothing to do but wait for the green to fade out of my sight anyways," grumbled Matt as he pulled on the gloves. He reached in, wincing before saying, "So...what happened to the last person to do this?"

"Oh, nothing much. His hair went back to normal eventually," said Drevis.

"What do you mean by-" started Matt before he was suddenly zapped and thrown backwards.

"Ah, that takes care of the problem," said Drevis.

"What happened? I feel funny," said Matt, not knowing that every hair on his head was standing upwards and glowing at the tip.

* * *

Yet another hour later...

"This sucks...but at least the hair and vision are back. What's the next spell, you little psycho?" snapped Matt .

"Oh, just a simple alteration spell," said Brelyna, "This should go over smoothly."

"Yeah, I bet," grumbled Matt.

"Now hold still," said Brelyna before casting a spell on Matt. There was a whirl of purple light before Matt suddenly felt very different. Matt tried to say something before going bug-eyed as all he heard was 'moo'.

"Oops, hang on, I can fix this," said Brelyna before casting another spell and causing another whirl of purple light. Matt's glare more or less confirmed that his new horse look was less than an improvement .

"Alright, third time's the charm," said Brelyna before casting another spell. Matt growled at that before barking. Another failed attempt, this time with teeth .

"Ok, one more try," said Brelyna before casting a final spell. With great relief, Matt was back to being human again.

"Ok, no more spells. I'd rather freeze on the tundra!" snapped Matt .

"Ok, ok, fair enough, but I am grateful that you were willing to help me out," said Brelyna, "If you ever need a favor, you can ask me."

Matt glared. "Just practice on your reflection next time," he said before stalking out and running into Annaco's bodyguard again, who he swore had been stalking him all day .

"Will you cut it out?!" snapped Matt, "Find someone else's shoulder to leer over!" The bodyguard just remained silent at that, Matt starting to growl before he snapped "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

However, the bodyguard effortlessly dodged Matt's blows, almost as if the bodyguard knew which ones he would be using. "I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE...erm...SOMETHING THAT CRUSHES EASILY!" screamed Matt, lunging at the elf again .

The guard bent over slightly and used Matt's momentum to send him flying into the wall behind her.

"I must break you," said Matt in a dull faux Russian accent before spotting something on the floor. It was a small book with a flame symbol on the front. "Aha, prepare to be burned," said Matt as he held up the book and opened it in front of the bodyguard. Nothing happened and the bodyguard only raised an eyebrow. Matt looked at the book's contents and suddenly he could feel knowledge entering his brain as the ink in the book turned red. Soon, the whole book turned into red light and vanished, but now Matt knew how to conjure fire from his hands.  
"I know Fireball. Oh you are in for it now, bitch," said Matt evilly, only for a punch to flatten his nose . "Ow, no fair, this is a magic fight," said Matt. The bodyguard responded by setting Matt on fire.

* * *

"She's evil...she has to die," said Matt darkly as Contrinus put some balm on his burns.

"You should be grateful for the heat. There are no hot sands around here," said Contrinus.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Matt.

"Contrinus finds this weather too cold for her," said Contrinus.

"Contrinus will stop talking in the third person before I shave her," said Matt darkly, his good humor having long since run dry .

Contrinus blinked before shaking her head and whining, "I want my feathers back."

"Welcome back. I think you caught a bad case of mental encoding," said Matt a little sarcastically .

"When are we gonna go back and snap Chloe out of it?" grumbled Contrinus.

"After those Companions have had time to cool their tempers," said Matt.

"Oh...right...grumbled Contrinus.  
Matt was about to suggest something when the door opened and a tired-looking J'zargo came in. Matt, unable to resist said to Contrinus, "Hey look, it's your boyfriend," in a teasing tone .

Contrinus glared before scratching Matt with her claws. "Being a cat does have advantages," she said to herself.

"Bad kitty," groaned Matt, falling backwards .

Then Contrinus turned her glare towards J'zargo and asked, "What do you want?"

"J'zargo is not in the mood for flirtatious bantering right now," said J'zargo tiredly, "J'zargo has been working all day on new Flame Cloak spells and is too tired to test them."

Contrinus smirked before holding up Matt's hand and saying in a falsetto impression. "I'll help." before hitting Matt as he tried to complain .

"Hmm, these scrolls are simple enough for one such as him to use. But does have the courage to face the undead?" asked J'zargo.

"Undead?" asked Matt, sounding a lot more eager now.

"Yes, J'zargo has crafted these flame cloak spells to be extra effective against undead," said J'zargo.

Matt immediately snatched the scrolls off J'zargo. "Where are the nearest undead scum?" he asked eagerly .

"J'zargo is not sure. Perhaps Enthir may know," said J'zargo.

"Where's Enthir?" snapped Matt, pulling the surprised Khajiit forward so they were nose to nose and eye to psychotic gaze .

"Perhaps Onmund knows. He was speaking about Enthir earlier," said J'zargo.

"Take me to him," said Matt manically .

"He is over there," said J'zargo, pointing.

"Good boy," said Matt, dropping the Khajiit and wandering in the direction indicated . Onmund looked up as Matt walked over. "Hey, you know where Enthir is?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," said Onmund.

"Good," said Matt as he turned to go.

"Wait, if you're going to see him, can I ask you a favor?" asked Onmund.

"If it's spell tests..." began Matt threateningly .

"No, no, I just need you to get something from Enthir," said Onmund, "As you probably know, most Nords aren't fond of magic and my family...did not appreciate my choice of career. So I traded my family amulet to Enthir for something. But then I realized they're still my family and I want that amulet back, but Enthir has a strict 'no-trade backs' policy. If you could persuade him to give up that amulet, I would be very grateful."

"Define 'persuade'," said Matt, Contrinus saying "Contrinus knows from experience that you really should do that."

"Well, talk him into giving it over. Make a deal with him or something," said Onmund.

"How about I just shake him until it falls out of his pocket?" asked Matt.

"I wouldn't try it. He's not at the College just because he can provide magical supplies," said Onmund.

Matt paused before groaning. "I hate being on the receiving end of this," he muttered. Upstairs, Matt found a high elf who looked like the shady type. "You Enthir?" asked Matt.

"Who wants to know?" asked the elf.

"The guy who's taking back Onmund's amulet, that's who," said Matt.

"This again?" sighed Enthir, "I should have known he'd send someone else to talk me down. Look, all sales are final. If Onmund wanted the amulet, who shouldn't have traded to me in the first place."

Matt glared, "Let me put it another way. Give me the amulet or I'll be forced to make balloon animals out of your kidneys."

"And while you're at it, tell him where he can find undead to blow up for J'zargo," said Contrinus.

"So, you wanna test J'zargo's spell and get the amulet back. I think I know of a way we can kill a couple of birds with one stone," said Enthir, "You see, I recently sold a staff to a client and I've been having...second thoughts about it."

"I think this is a trick to give you time to run away, it won't work. I'm patient in my pursuits," said Matt darkly .

"You won't give Onmund his amulet back but you're wanting a staff back?" growled Contrinus.

"Look, Onmund's amulet is harmless, barely worth any coin. That staff...might cause some trouble eventually and I'd like to get it back before that happens," said Enthir, "It's being held by a necromancer who's-"

"Done, hate necromancy, where do I go?" asked Matt eagerly.

"Erm...I'll mark it on a map for you. 10 gold for the ma-and it's free," said Enthir, quickly giving the discount when he saw Matt hold up the two axes he liked .

"Splendid," said Matt, "It's not too far, right?"

"Not far at all," said Enthir in a small voice.

"Good, I hate having to take long walks through snow," said Matt.

"Nobody does," said Enthir, a member of the train of thought that said that you agree with the nutcase holding two double-bladed war axes.

"Ok, Contrinus, let's go," said Matt before pausing and asking, "Are the lizard siblings back yet?"

"No, maybe they're having trouble?" said Contrinus .

* * *

"Let the vampires out? That's a stupid idea," said Tiatara.

"Who do you think they hate more right now: the people battling their way through this place or the creeps who have been experimenting on them?" pointed out Iguanus.

"Good point," said Tiatara, casting a lock spell on the door, which swung open, the vampires inside staring before one said in a dull voice "Let's eat em."

"We can take them," said Iguanus confidently.

* * *

Matt looked at the Nordic ruin, before glaring at Contrinus. "Good news, you're the canary. In you go," he said, pointing .

"You know this one is not a bird right now," said Contrinus.

"Fine, you're the cat that ate the canary and this is your punishment," said Matt.

"This one objects to the role placement," said Contrinus coldly, pushing her way in...and being blasted out again by a soul gem sitting in a pedestal.

"Neat," said Matt.

"Ow," moaned Contrinus as Matt peered round the corner and almost got cooked too, "Nice security system...motion tracking too."

"This requires stealth to bypass," said Contrinus, "Which means it'll be up to Contrinus to do it."

Matt glared before saying "Nah, always keep one grenade." pulling a disk off his armor.

"How many explosives do you carry?" asked Contrinus.

"Eh, I stopped counting years ago," said Matt.

Contrinus went bug-eyed and stepped a few steps back at that, Matt tossing the disk down the corridor, an explosion shattering the pedestal but leaving the gem intact . "Finders keepers," said Matt as he picked up the gem.

Contrinus just stared. "Contrinus will stay a few steps behind you in case you explode," she said, not even noticing the now-heavy accent to her words

"Contrinus, snap out of it," said Matt.

"Contrinus is perfectly fine," snapped Contrinus, pushing past Matt .

"Contrinus is losing focus of who she is," said Matt as he grabbed Contrinus's tail.

Contrinus glared and turned at that, punching Matt on the jaw before her eyes refocused. "Sorry, Matt," said Contrinus, her accent back to normal, "Please tell me you have a spare reality generator on you. I'd rather not go native."

"No, there was barely enough time to grab my gear. Techo will have the spares," said Matt .

"And I bet he's nice and cozy right now," grumbled Contrinus.

"Nope, that practically guarantees he's having a difficult time," said Matt.

The pair crept further in, trying to ignore the nasty copper smell of blood everywhere...oh and the few dead bandits and adventurers . "This guy's been hard at work," said Matt with disgust.

There was a crack at that, the two pausing to see one of the adventurers, an Orc, getting back up, despite the fact his neck was clearly broken. "Oh, that's just nasty," said Matt.

"The scroll! Use the scroll!" yelled Contrinus .

"Right," said Matt before opening the scroll and reading it. The parchment disintegrated and Matt became surrounded by flames. "Hah, try and get me now," said Matt smugly. The zombie glared before punching Matt...and they both exploded . When the flames died down, the zombie was cooked and Matt was looking a bit singed.

Contrinus stared in shock before Matt said, "That...was...AWESOME!"

"Are you ok?" asked Contrinus.

"I'm better than ok! I can make zombies explode just by standing near them!" yelled Matt with crazed cheerfulness, "Let's blow up some more!"

* * *

The necromancer in question had trouble of his own. On one hand, it was quite an accomplishment that he had summoned an undead dragon. However, the dragon was not feeling incline to listen to him at all.

"Again, spawn of the Ideal Masters, you will obey me," snapped the necromancer only to be shocked as the creature said "Ah, blow it out your arse."

"Now listen here, I sent plenty of souls to the Soul Cairn and I intend to get what I've paid for," said the necromancer.

The dragon sighed. "Ok, let's get this straight. I'm not from around here, so your holding spell? Not worth the paper it's on," it said, stepping over the ring with ease, causing the necromancer to pale and back up, "Secondly, I was in the middle of an experiment to keep my pulse going permanently."

"Stay back or I'll summon a worse creature to deal with you," said the necromancer.

"Really? Like you can even think of anything worse than me," said the dragon.

The necromancer pointed at the vacant summoning circle and barked out a command. There was a flash of purple light and a white blob was sitting there. "Finally, I'm out of there," said the blob with relief.

The blob looked up and said "Ghoulwyrm? You look all...non-dead, like that time before Matt threw you in a blast furnace." causing the dragon to facepalm.

"Well, if by 'worse' you meant 'annoying', you've certainly succeeded," said Ghoulwyrm with annoyance.

"Can I go now?" said the blob before waddling away, the necromancer staring.

"The last time I purchase spells from someone with the word 'liar' in the name," he muttered .

"Now then, are you sending back or shall I just eat you and fly back myself?" asked Ghoulwyrm, opening his jaws wide.

The necromancer yelped before sending out dual dismissing spells. The blob yelped and said, "Wait, no, don't send me back-" before he vanished.

* * *

Morph reappeared in Oblivion and looked around before saying, "Ah blitznak."

* * *

The other blast however bounced off the dragon. "Oh please. If it was that easy, that merc would have dealt with me years ago. Dinner time," it said before chomping the necromancer in one gulp .

After swallowing, the dragon looked around and said, "Let's see. Is there anything of interest in here?" He took one look in the chest and said, "Eh, not worth the clutter." With that, he flew upwards, turning transparent as he passed through the ceiling.

* * *

"Hello? Necromancer guy? Come out so I can take your staff!" called Matt.

Contrinus peered in as well, seeing nothing but a destroyed alchemy lab as Matt nosed around, looking behind a table and paling. "Found his foot," he called out .

"Looks like someone beat us to him," said Contrinus.

"They ate him...oh, look, the staff," said Matt, tossing something aside that went squelch and pulling a staff out. "It's the only one, doesn't look so dangerous...KAZAM!" he said, pointing it at a wall.

However, nothing happened. "Eh, this thing is useless," said Matt, absently pointing it at Contrinus not noticing it zapping her. Contrinus got a dazed look before staggering over. "Oh well, let's head on back," said Matt.

"Anything," said Contrinus in a dizzy voice .

"You ok?" asked Matt.

"I'm fine, honey," said Contrinus dizzily .

Matt gave her an odd look and asked, "Did you hit your head?"

"If I did, it was when I fell head over heels for you," said Contrinus.

"Yeah...you just follow me so we can hit Osmund with this staff till he gives us the amulet," said Matt .

"Anything you want," said Contrinus dreamily.

"Good, remember, I do the punching...and stop talking like you're drunk," said Matt.

* * *

Not far away, Ghoulwyrm was learning a very important lesson: never eat someone when they are wearing their alchemy pouch.

"Ugh, what was that guy carrying?" groaned Ghoulwyrm, his stomach feeling like it was trying to twist itself inside out. "Urgh...suddenly being alive has its cons," he groaned before his cheeks bulged . A small deluge poured out, carrying several enchanted items with it. "Ugh, shouldn't have eaten him whole," groaned Ghoulwyrm.

"I wish you hadn't eaten me either," said a voice behind him.

Ghoulwyrm yelped and spun at that before glaring. "Stupid quivering heart. It's been so long since it's beat this fast."

The necromancer, translucent form hovering, snapped, "You're not from the Cairn. How dare you spoil my spell."

"Perhaps you should have checked your spelling more carefully or you wouldn't have gotten me," said Ghoulwyrm dismissively.

"I got it exactly right. You hijacked the spell, you...you...freak!" snapped the ghost, before pausing, apparently hearing something. Ghoulwyrm didn't like the look of dread on the ghost's face, it was making his spine quiver. "I...I did as you commanded...I was loyal," said the ghost apparently to something before he began screaming, his form flickering like a bad TV signal.

"Ok, I need to be going now," said Ghoulwyrm as he took to the air.

He paused as something in his head, in a deep voice, said, "We will be watching."

Ghoulwyrm gulped before putting on more speed. He needed to find out more about what this world's necromancy entailed.

"It means your soul is ours," said the voice, causing Ghoulwyrm to whimper and try very hard to blank his head.

In desperation, he tried to think of the one thing that drove away any sentient force. That was the memory of the last time he'd tried to take Matt hostage...and Matt's usual strategy to counter that. Needless to say the presence quickly vacated the area. Sadly, this meant that now he had an annoying and terrible-sounding song stuck in his head.

"Ok... _really_ need to find a book on necromancy," he said before hiccupping. A bulge went up Ghoulwyrm's neck before he spat a soggy but still readable book. "Oh...that's useful," he said to himself, getting to a hover and opening it. "Hmm...well, it can't hurt to take a look..." he muttered.

* * *

15 seconds full of karma later...

"Sir, you haven't done anything to attract the attention of these 'Ideal Masters' yet," said Felonius, "You haven't anything to worry about yet."

Ghoulwyrm was whimpering at the book. "Can't sleep...masters'll eat me," he gibbered, Felonius rolling his eyes.

"This is why you don't skip to the end of the book," he said.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to the College, Contrinus was finally over the charm and had stopped making Matt feel uncomfortable. "Contrinus says we shall never speak of this again," said Contrinus darkly.

"Start referring to yourself in the first person and I'll stay quiet," said Matt.

"Who would you talk to about it? The Argonians? That Talon girl?" asked Contrinus dismissively.

"Or I could just let you encode till you get an urge to lap milk," snapped Matt.

Contrinus let out a growl that sounded very much like a lioness. "Here's another thought. Suppose you start genuinely become attracted to J'zargo," said Matt.

Contrinus's snarl ceased at that, "Oh dear..." she whimpered as they arrived back at their 'quest giver'.

"Oi, pervert, we got your pick-up stick," snapped Matt, kicking the door.

"Good, I was getting worried," said Enthir, "As agreed, here's Osmund's necklace."

"Why would a necromancer need a Staff of Charming anyways?" asked Contrinus.

"Well, it's not just for getting women. It's a simple spell that pacifies anyone with hostile intentions, makes them easier to pick off," said Enthir, "Basic Illusion spell."

"Yeah, what were you gonna use it for, Casanova?" said Matt scathingly.

"Like I need magic to charm any ladies," said Enthir, "I'll just sell this to someone else, someone less likely to use it for a deathtrap. You should be more worried about the ones who don't need a staff to cast Calming spells."

"Silence!" snapped Matt, clonking Enthir on the head with the stick.

Contrinus sighed and said, "Let's just go see those other guys already."

* * *

"Here's your amulet. Never ask what we needed to do to get it," said Matt darkly, passing the amulet over.

"Thank you. I know I must have put you through a lot for something seemingly so insignificant, but it means a lot to me," said Osmund, "If you need any help, you can always ask me."

"Wonderful," said Matt before spotting J'zargo. "Oi, your scrolls work fine, I exploded," said Matt cheerfully.

"Exploded? Hmm...that was not supposed to happen. J'zargo will have to work more on his flame cloak spell," said J'zargo.

"Worked just fine for me. Can I have more of those scrolls?" asked Matt.

"You want more? After they exploded upon you?" asked J'zargo with confusion.

"Sure, I wanna one day prove to an old friend that you can explode twice," said Matt.

"I see..." said J'zargo uncertainly, "Perhaps J'zargo should make you some Fire-protection gear for your safety."

"No, I'm good," said Matt happily, taking the scrolls.

"Perhaps J'zargo can show Contrinus how to enchant gear," suggested Contrinus.

Contrinus nodded, "That would be nice."

Matt gave J'zargo a sharp look and said, "Don't try any fast ones with her."

"You have nothing to fear. J'zargo has found another who is easier to please. She arrived along with your Argonian friends," said J'zargo.

"Oh, they're back? Where are they?" asked Matt. He wandered out into the square to see Iguanus and Tiatara in ragged armor and looking half-cooked. "So...how did it go?" asked Matt.

Iguanus glared before drawing his swords. "Hey, hey, this is a magic school, no fighting in the halls," said Matt, backing up.

Tiatara put a hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "He is right. We should not draw swords here."

"See? She has the right-" said Matt before Tiatara zapped Matt with sparks.

A second after the blast, Matt staggered back. "HAH! It takes more than electricity to blast me. I get electrocuted all the time," he said, though his voice was slurred.

Tiatara gave Matt a thoughtful look before readying a fireball in her hand. "Ha, I've been blown up all day and I've been enjoying it. I can take anything you can YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWW!" said Matt, the last part when an Ice Spike hit him in a most vulnerable spot.

"Oops, that was supposed to be his thigh," said Tiatara.

"You can heal that, right?" asked Iguanus.

"Oh, easily, it does more cold damage than sharp damage," said Tiatara.

"Mummy," squeaked Matt before keeling over.

"So, who is this newcomer who's said to come with you?" asked Contrinus.

"Don't know. She said she had a letter written from here inviting her, but no one I've spoken to has met her before," said Iguanus.

"Oh, let's meet her then," said Matt, trying to get up. "After painkiller," he said weakly.

* * *

Apparently the newcomer was speaking with Tolfdir in the Hall of the Elements so that was where the group went, after treating Matt's frostbite of course.

Matt peered out before going cross-eyed as his nanites went bonkers. The brown-furred Khajiit standing beside the huge orb was sending out some major bad vibes, vibes his nanites were trying to tell him about.

"Stay here, my spider sense is tingling," he said in a low voice to Contrinus, before walking towards the Khajiit before Ancano's bodyguard got in his way. "Oh for the love of, what now?!" snapped Matt.

"Whatever business you're engaged with will have to wait," said Ancano, "I have something far more important to discuss."

Matt turned to glare. "You can't afford me, sod off," he snapped.

"I need you to come with me immediately," said Ancano.

"And what's so important that it can't wait?" snapped Tiatara.

"Allow me to clarify the situation," said Ancano, "I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you lot specifically."

"Well, I'd like a cheeseburger and a million pounds and you to be fed to the walrus things out there. We don't always get what we want," said Matt sweetly.

"Well, the Psijic Mage is going to get what he wants so we're going to have a little chat with him and find out exactly what that is," said Ancano.

"Good for you. When you get blown up, can I have your stuff?" said Matt smugly.

Ancano's bodyguard drew her sword before he said, "This person has asked for you four specifically and that's exactly who he'll be speaking to. You can go back to your studying later."

"I study now?" said Matt, hardly peeved by the sword, "Ok, let's go talk to the time lord."

* * *

The group walked up the stairs all the way to the Arch-Mage's quarters, which Matt had to admit was pretty impressive. There was a hooded man standing in front of Savos, apparently the Psijic mage. Matt opened his mouth for his usual sarcasm, only for Contrinus to crush his mouth shut.

"Do not be alarmed, I mean you know harm," said the Psijic monk before the Argonian siblings' expression changed instantly, too fast to be registered. "Hey, what was that about?" asked Contrinus before noticing everything was turning blue.

"Oh, god, not again," moaned Matt.

"Ah, I see you're familiar with time dilation, then that will save us precious time," said the Psijic monk, "You two do not belong here."

"You asked for us. Just don't turn me into a cow again," moaned Matt.

"I have no interest in Alteration," said the Psijic Monk, "In fact, what the Psijic Order seeks is basically the opposite: stability. We removed ourselves from the world's playing field so we can better see what will be the next greatest threat to it. And we're well aware that your kind have been using this world as a penal colony."

"We've been what now?" said Matt.

"Your people from beyond the stars. They bring rogue mages here and drop them off to deprive them of their natural power," said the monk, "We have a standing agreement with them and you're in violation of several clauses of that agreement."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, least of all of an agreement. I'm not exactly flavor of the month back home, more like target of the month," said Matt.

"Your Shadow Corps has told us about the disruption where you come from, a civil war of your own," said the monk.

"Oh, you mean Darkrift," said Contrinus, "We're just here to pick up someone who's been falsely imprisoned here but things have...gotten out of hand."

"Yeah...my sister. My ship was shot down and my team's spread over the entire country," snapped Matt.

"A team divided amongst itself," said the monk.

"Yes, missiles tend to do that," said Matt scathingly.

"I'm not talking merely about distance, but the bonds between you have been stretched to the point of severing," said the monk.

"You better have some better reason to be talking to us than to give me advice about how I'm supposed to be treating my girlfriend," snapped Matt.

"My apologies. I did not mean offense," said the monk, "However, Darkrift knows you are here and will only tolerate you for so long. Either claim who you've been seeking and depart or find them and explain your situation before they find you."

"If I know Darkrift, they know where I sleep already," said Matt gloomily.

"Then I suggest you think of what to say to convince them not to deal with you permanently," said the monk as the blue started to fade.

"What a creepy person," said Matt as the blue faded before seeing Contrinus shaking.

"Were you about to say something?" asked Savos, sounding slightly confused.

"Well, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Ancano.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand," said the monk.

"Don't play coy. You asked for specific members of the College. Here they are. Now what is it you want?" demanded Ancano.

"There has been a misunderstanding. Clearly I should not be here," said the monk, "I shall simply take my leave."

Matt grinned as Ancano blew his top and seemed ready to order Talon to stop the monk.

"Ancano, enough," said Savos, "That's no way to treat a guest and as you recall, you're a guest here yourself."

Ancano glared as the monk walked out calmly. "You mad?" muttered Matt as Ancano stalked by, just loud enough for him to hear. Ancano gave Matt a sharp look before stomping out the door.

"Sometimes it's so easy. So, what did the time lord say to you?" said Matt, rubbing his hands together before talking to Contrinus.

"That I'm getting too close to the edge," said Contrinus, her voice shaking a bit, "Matt, we need to find Techo soon. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a cat."

Matt sighed before saying "We'll find Techo, if I have to turn this continent upside down and shake it till he falls out." Contrinus nodded, though she still looked uncertain. Then Matt walked over to the Argonians and asked, "So, what secret wisdom did you two get?"

"That the Eye of Magnus is extremely powerful and very dangerous in the wrong hands," said Tiatara.

"No, I'd never have guessed when it blew me through a wall," said Matt.

"He said we have to talk to the Augur of Dunlain about what to do about it," said Iguanus.

"Ok...who's the Augur of Dunlain?" asked Contrinus.

"I haven't got a clue," said Tiatara.

"Oh, lovely. Could be anywhere, could be a talking drill for all we know," snapped Matt.

"Well, someone has to know since he's apparently in this College somewhere," said Iguanus.

"Ok, I can see how this can go. Hi, you know any talking corkscrews?" snapped Matt.

Matt probably should have kept his voice down as Ancano and his bodyguard were able to overhear them perfectly. "So, they require the aid of the Auger?" said Ancano thoughtfully. He turned to Talon. "Follow them, find out what they know then...well, accidents happen."

Talon nodded before stealthily following after the group.

* * *

"We have to go down there." Matt said bluntly, looking at the open trapdoor, "Into the doom hole."

"That's what Tolfdir said," said Iguanus.

"I really hate school," muttered Matt, hopping down the hole. Unsurprisingly, the Midden greatly resembled a dungeon. "This is a toilet!" snapped Matt, as soon as someone had told him what the place was and his translators had translated the word 'Midden'

"I wouldn't be saying that very loud," said Iguanus, "They say this place is haunted."

"By the Augur?" asked Matt sarcastically.

"Possibly. Apparently he was once a human here before he had a terrible accident," said Iguanus.

"Ok...so...where did Tolfdir say we could find this guy?" said Matt.

"Somewhere in here," said Tiatara, "But if he's on this level, then my Clairvoyance spell should be able to point the way." With that, she caused a trail of blue mist to flow from her hand which trailed along the floor in a certain direction.

"So...what's the news?" asked Matt after a minute.

"That way," said Tiatara, pointing in the direction the mist had gone.

"Ok, let's go. Contrinus, cover the back. I'll take the front," said Matt calmly.

Shortly afterwards, they passed by a very unusual structure. It was shaped a lot like a summoning circle but built of stone, with some sort of box set by a level in the front.

"OOOOH...this looks fun," said Matt running up to it, Contrinus facepalming.

"I'd get him away from there quick. Magical devices tend to...backfire when he touches them," she said.

"Careful, Matt, you don't know what that's for," said Tiatara.

"Only one way to find out," said Matt before pulling the lever. There was a flash and a flaming feminine figure was floating in the middle of the circle. Matt look at the figure and asked, "Kala, is that you?" The Fire Atronach tilted its head before throwing a fireball at Matt.

"Is that a no? Given how pissed you were it's a 50/50 chance." Matt coughed, the Atronach tilting its head in confusion before hissing, revealing fangs. "Still a 50/50 chance," said Matt uncertainly.

"Have you come to take the little white one?" the Atronach hissed, circling the pad it had materialized on.

"Uh...no?" said Matt.

"Take him anyway," said the Atronach darkly.

"No, we're not making a deal," snapped Tiatara, casting a banishment spell just as the Atronach said "Nononono."

* * *

The Atronach reappeared in Oblivion besides the little white one. "Was that Matt? Did he say hi?" asked Morph. The Atronach gave him an annoyed look before setting him on fire. "Is that a yes?" said the flameproof Morph.

* * *

"Matt, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with artifacts you don't know anything about?" snapped Contrinus.

"Oh, about once for every artifact we encounter," said Matt dryly.

"Well, this forge isn't the Augur," said Tiatara, her Clairvoyance mist leading away from it, "We need to keep moving on."

"Lead on," said Matt.

* * *

They went a level deeper which was even creepier than before. And it appeared that this part of the Midden was built into the ice tower beneath the college considering all the ice they passed by. "How deep does this dungeon go?" snapped Matt.

"I wouldn't call it a dungeon," said Iguanus.

"There are cells down here," said Matt bluntly.

"Not that ma-" began Tiatara before Matt said scathingly "I've counted 40 of them so far...oh and there's a demon portal."

Tiatara sighed before saying, "This should be the bottom floor. If we went any further, we'd just find ice. Besides, my Clairvoyance spell indicates we're getting close."

"Good, let's just hope whatever was in those cells wasn't this Auger guy," snapped Matt.

"He ought to be around this corner," said Tiatara, turning the corner and seeing her Clairvoyance mist lead straight to a locked door.

"You gotta be kidding. All this way for a locked door?" snapped Matt.

"There is no help for you here," whispered a voice from beyond the door.

"Who said that?" demanded Contrinus.

"There is no solace in knowing what is to come," said the voice, "Your perseverance will only lead to disappointment."

"Oh no, we came all this way to know about the floaty orb upstairs so open this damn door before I do!" snapped Matt, losing his temper.

"Still you persist," whispered the voice, "Very well, you may enter." With that, the door unsealed and swung open.

Matt opened the door at that and the group headed in, to see a glowing orb hovering above a blue glowing substance. "You gotta be kidding me," said Matt before jumping as the voice came from the orb, saying "Your time grows short."

"So you're the Augur of Dunlain?" asked Tiatara.

"I am that which you have been seeking. Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek," whispered the orb.

"So...what are we seeking?" said Matt, carefully.

The Auger's reply was "You seek that which all who wield magic seek. Knowledge. You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek meaning, shelter in Knowledge. You will not find it. The Thalmor sought the same thing, and it shall lead to his end as it has so many others."

"Wait, we weren't the first ones to come see you?" asked Contrinus.

The Auger seemed to glow brighter before it said, "The one who calls himself Ancano. He and his companion seeks information about the Eye, but what he will find shall be quite different. His path will cross yours in time, but first you must find that which you need."

"And what do we need?" asked Tiatara.

"You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his Staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage," said the Augur as it started to fade away.

"Great...we need a staff from what is probably the depths of hell. Why is it never easy?" snapped Matt.

"Hopefully the Arch-Mage can make better sense of it than we can," said Iguanus.

"I suppose, I want out," said Matt, gloomily, reaching for the door handle.

Just then, Tiatara sensed something and called out, "Matt, wait!"

But Matt had already opened the door to find Talon waiting right outside. "Oh for goodness sake, why do you keep stalking me?!" snapped Matt.

Talon simply cocked its head before raising a crossbow and firing into Matt's chest, sending him flying back. "You will give me what the Auger told you." walking in while reloading.

"Your master has already gotten the knowledge he wanted from the Augur," said Tiatara.

"Then you are no longer needed," said Talon, aiming at them.

"You aren't taking us down like Matt, Thalmor," snarled Iguanus as he rushed and started slashing at Talon with his swords. Talon dodged blow after blow with ease before headbutting Iguanus and pushing him into Contrinus, knocking them both down.

"This area is dangerous. So many students die down here," Talon said, picking up the crossbow again and taking aim at Tiatara, before a hand pushed the crossbow aside, Matt kicking Talon back.

"Body armor for the win, asshole," he snapped.

"Body armor can't protect against lightning," said Talon as electricity crackled in both hands.

"And your tin plating can't defend against 12mm ammo," snapped Matt, drawing a blaster and opening fire.

Talon was knocked down by the assault. "I thought you used up all your guns," said Contrinus.

"That's why I love storage buffers, no weight limit," said Matt cheerfully, aiming again and firing, only for Talon to dodge nimbly aside, throwing Matt's aim off while drawing two longswords.

"You do not want to cross blades with me," said Matt as he drew his ion blade.

Talon simply tilted her head before tossing the first sword overarm at Matt, forcing him to shield himself before lunging at him. Matt had to parry very quickly, not able to use his blade's edge in time or else he'd have cut through the elf's longsword. Talon however had no such problem, kicking Matt back and out into the corridor

"Ok, that's it. Come here!" snapped Matt as he dashed at the elf, only for Talon's strike to knock the ion blade from his hand. Matt ducked under the next blow and grabbed the sword that Talon had thrown earlier. "Those are hard to find," snapped Matt, spinning the blade expertly in his grip.

"Your bodies will be harder to find," responded Talon.

"I've heard that so many times," said Matt, before looking at the others. "Ahem...leg it!" he snapped.

"But you need help," said Iguanus.

Matt gave him an annoyed look and said, "If I can't handle myself against this guy, I don't deserve to be holding a sword."

Talon lunged at him at that, the two locking blades and Talon letting loose a chuckle. "Oh really? Laugh this off." snapped Matt before headbutting Talon. Talon staggered before Matt detonated a Fireball right in front of her chest. "Not so funny now, is it?" snapped Matt, raining blows on talon

Talon was forced backwards by the barrage, eventually pressing the elf against an ice wall that looked thinner than the rest of the wall, probably because several stray fire blasts had hit it. Matt also noticed before grinning madly, also spotting his discarded blaster and grabbing it. "Can you fly?" he said, before firing point blank and sending Talon flying back and through the ice.

Once the steam cleared, Matt walked forward and look through the ice tower's new window. He couldn't see Talon clinging to the outside. In fact, he couldn't see Talon anywhere. He glared closer, spotting what he thought were ripples in the sea below, though that was hard to tell. "Happy trails, asshole," he said, before seeing something on the ledge below, Talon's helmet.

He reached down and managed to hook it by its rim. Once he had it in his hands, he could feel them tingling. This helmet was enchanted and for some reason, he didn't like that enchantment. His nanites had something else to say "Warning...class six mind control M-energy construct. Do not equip."

Matt's glare deepened. Talon was wearing a mind control helmet? All that elf had done was because Ancano was forcing obedience? If Talon hadn't been trying to kill Matt just then, Matt would have felt really guilty. But he did feel some guilt and he channeled that guilt into anger as he crushed the helmet in his hands.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he said coldly, his eyes glowing as his wrist comp flashed an encoding warning that went unnoticed.

* * *

When Matt finally got back up to the College, which took longer as he had gotten rather lost down in the Midden, his anger had time to cool, but it was cold fury to begin with. "Where's that pointy-eared bastard?" he snapped when he saw Contrinus.

"He's out right now," said Contrinus, "Claims he has urgent business with the other Thalmor."

"Ok, that's cool. I'm gonna shoot the slaver bastard," said Matt calmly.

"Does the Thalmor enslave people? I don't think I've heard about that yet," said Contrinus.

"Well, all their foot soldiers probably aren't volunteers because Talon's helmet had a mind-control spell on it!" snapped Matt.

"What?" said Contrinus, in shock.

"Yeah, granted, Talon could have still been a jerk anyways, but the guy's actions weren't entirely voluntary," said Matt, "Might regret blasting that elf out of the tower eventually."

"Ok, Savos knew someone who might know about the staff. The twins were sent to go find out more about it," said Contrinus.

"Aw, we weren't invited?" whined Matt.

"I wanted to wait for you to come back and it seemed rather urgent," said Contrinus.

"Ok, you can help me with my project: killing the pointy-eared asshole," said Matt, looking past Contrinus.

"He's not at the College right now," said Contrinus.

"Good, we can set a trap for him," said Matt with devilish glee.

"Are you sure..." began Contrinus but Matt had already walked off, happily speaking about various booby traps. Contrinus sighed before following Matt. Someone would have to keep Matt in check from going overboard and blowing up the College.

* * *

A mile away, a figure was pulling herself up the beach, panting desperately. "I can't...believe...he shot me," the figure said in a female voice. Without the helmet, Talon's flame red hair was easy to see, though it was mostly clinging wetly to the sides of her head.

"When I find him...urgh..." moaned Kala, checking her armor and seeing several dents and then thanking her stars that Matt had used concusser rounds and not AP.

The armor would need a lot of repair work, not that she planned on wearing it ever again. She didn't want to be involved with anything Thalmor-related, not after what she had seen, heard, and been forced to do.

However she entertained the mental fact that Ancano would certainly be on Matt's shit list now. If it weren't for the fact that Kala was still furious with Matt about hoarding the Shar nanites for himself, she'd have helped him take down Ancano. But she didn't even want to be anywhere near him right now.

"The jerk's all yours, you jerk!" she shouted in what she hoped was Matt's direction before pausing, turning to see several walrus-like creatures staring with bored looks at her.

"What are you looking at, blubberbutts?" she snapped. The nearest Horker just yawned loudly before flopping over on top of Kala. "I hate this planet," said Kala gruffly.

* * *

There's another chapter and starting with this one, I'm gonna be changing the line divisions. Simpler ones just keep getting erased once I've uploaded them so I'm just gonna go with just plain horizontal lines. Hopefully, that'll make it easier for you people to read.

And we're going on an alternate route with the College quests in this chapter. We've seen Matt doing those small favors for the various students and Tiatara and Iguanus taking care of the main quests, though Matt got to help out with the Augur part. The questline is gonna take a few more strange turns but first, we're gonna focus on someone else in the next chapter. Talon being a brainwashed Kala was hopefully a big surprise for you but how did she end up like that? We'll find out in the next chapter which will be taking place before the College chapters. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	4. The Scourge

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 4: The Scourge**

(Chapter type: Original)

Gerda watched from the small porch of her little farmhouse at her family in the fields. The plains of Skyrim were not an easy place to farm on. The soil needed a lot of encouragement to produce a large amount of food. The land always had a chill and winter got even worse. And that isn't even bringing up the various dangers that roam Skyrim from the wild animals to bands of bandits. Fortunately, Gerda's husband, Harold, was a very strong man. A farmer usually became very strong when he had to produce crops in such adversity. Still, Gerda was grateful there were farmhands who just as apt with a war axe as a woodcutter's axe.

Even so, the civil war could cause a lot of trouble for their little farm. Talos forbid if the Imperials and the Stormcloaks had a battle near their farm. Yes, their small family did still consider Talos as one of the Divines, but it wasn't worth fighting over. Just because the elves said that he wasn't a god didn't make it true. Still, Gerda dreaded the thought of having either the Imperials or Stormcloaks appropriate their harvest for their war effort, or worse, come to draft her men into the senseless fighting.

Fortunately, the tides of war were lapping on some farther part of the country. The only Gerda had to worry about now was the children staying out too late. All the women on this farm watched over each other's children and today it was Gerda's turn. "Children, it's about time to come in," called Gerda, "The sun is going to be setting soon."

"I want to look at the birdies more," called little Mila.

Curious, Gerda walked out to where Mila was. What birdies could she be interested in? She soon got her answer as she got close. The trees next to the farm had several large birds on their branches. It was too dark to tell what birds they were, but she heard the soft quarks and caws they made. Well, this was all the farm needed; a flock of crows waiting to gobble up all their hard-earned food. She'll have to get the men to put up a scarecrow soon. Well, perhaps the children could help. They might enjoy building the scarecrow.

But there were quite a lot of the crows, this was a very large flock. Maybe she could scare away some of them so they wouldn't get too bold before the scarecrow was built. She took a torch from one of the exterior sconces of the farmhouse and lit it. She walked over to the trees and waved it at the branches. "Shoo, go on, get, find some other field to plunder!" she yelled at the crows.

However, the crows didn't move an inch. They showed not a bit of concern towards the fire Gerda was waving at them. The light from the torch revealed something Gerda hadn't noticed before. These crows were larger than she thought and their feathers had clots of blood on them. But it couldn't be the crows' blood considering how plump they were. Her disgust towards the murder of crows increased; these weren't common crows, these were carrion crows, fattened by the fallen warriors of this stupid war. These filthy birds might not be a direct threat to the crops, but they could spread diseases that could make them all sick. She'll have to get the men to shoot at the crows until they left.

As she turned towards the field to tell her husband of the infestation, she didn't notice the crows' attention was not being focused on their livestock. Their bottomless black eyes were all focused on the children who were heading towards the house with all the attention a hawk would give a rabbit it was getting ready to swoop on. They just need to wait for the right time.

"Carrion crows? Here?" asked Harold.

"A huge murder of them, big ones too," said Gerda, "You'll have to shoot at those plague-bearers until they go."

"You sure those were carrion crows?" said Hans, one of the farmhands, "If they're so big, they might be ravens."

"Ravens, crows, doesn't make any difference to me. They need to go before they cause any harm here," said Gerda.

Suddenly, there was a shriek of fright. "Mila!" cried Gerda before she and the other men ran back. They soon saw Mila screaming as one of the black birds was pecking and clawing at her head. "Get away from her!" yelled Gerda as she waved her torch at the scavenger bird.

Fortunately for Mila, the avian let go before the torch got too close. Gerda quickly went to the crying girl and hugged her close. "Shh, shh, it's alright. It's all over."

"That's no normal crow," said Harold in a troubled voice. Gerda looked up to see the raven flying upwards like a falcon ready to stoop. It seemed to be larger than before and its eyes were glowing with a hellish red gleam. The raven let out a loud caw which started the rest of the murder cawing with all the ferocity of a wolf pack's howling before they went in for the kill.

"Take the children to the cellar," said Harold, "Bar those door and don't open them even if we knock on them."

Gerda would have questioned what Harold meant, but the flock looked ready to take flight at any moment. She raced back to the farmhouse, most of the children already inside. "Everyone get to the cellar, quickly," said Gerda as she went to the hatch that led down to the cellar. The children quickly started filing down the ladder steps.

There was a shriek of pain outside and Gerda couldn't stop herself from looking outside to see what was going on. She could see Hans swinging uselessly as several ravens descended on him, their beaks and talons quickly accumulating blood. The visage was soon blotted out by several ravens attacking the windows with great ferocity.

"Don't look back, just go," called Gerda as the last of the children crawled down the steps. She went after them and shut the hatch firmly behind them. The hatch's lock, which had been put there to keep out thieves, was locked. As Gerda was descending the ladder, she called, "Block up the cellar doors."

The children quickly barred the cellar doors and were lifting all that they could carry to build up a barricade up the stairs. The birds could fly or squeeze over this barricade, but hopefully it will keep them from opening the door. And they were definitely trying to get in. There was a sound like many carpenters hammering on the other side of the cellar doors always accompanied by the frenzied cawing of the ravens.

The children huddled next to Gerda, scared by the unexplained attack of the birds. "It'll be alright, children," said Gerda soothingly, "Your fathers will drive away those nasty birds soon." She hoped that was true, but she had a sinking feeling that everyone outside was being pecked into a bloody pulp. And the ravens wouldn't be satiated until they got everyone.

* * *

Kala was still darkly fuming as she wandered over the Skyrim steppes by herself. She could have stayed with Draco, but she didn't want to be spending her time as Chip's bodyguard. She was going to show that pig-headed hypocrite of a boyfriend exactly what she was capable of on her own, nanites or not.

She glared again as the translator nanites said 2Warning: You are using CPS nanites without permission. Please proceed to your nearest NSC representative for liquidation and/or mindwipe and return to your home reality."

"Don't these things ever shut up?" snapped Kala.

"This is your final warning...CPS units are within your region...please proceed to rendezvous or you will be considered host...alert: class two magi bursts in zone...casualties detected.2 said the voice, as a distant whomph was heard alongside several screams.

"Good, let's go slice up some bad guys," said Kala.

"Negative...you are a non-combatant," said the nanite AI at that .

"The hell I'm am!" snapped Kala as she drew her ion blade.

She jumped as lightning cracked around her fist, at the same time that the nanite AI said "Alert...encoding field class 3 dete-" before they went silent.

"Finally, that stupid thing shuts up," muttered Kala, not noticing she was speaking in a different language.

She ran up the hill to see a farm in flames, several...things swooping down at people running around in terror from a distance, it looked like they were being attacked by birds, rather large birds. Were those farmers being attacked by eagles? As Kala got closer, she could hear loud quarks and caws. Those weren't eagles, those were ravens, considerably oversized ravens with glowing red eyes and a purple mist clinging to their wings.

Kala ran forward before pausing in horror as two of them grabbed one of the people and tore him in half, not even eating him before tossing him aside and going back to swooping. "If only I had some arrows," said Kala before looking at her fist and saying, "Wait, they have fire spells here, right? I can throw fire at those birds Ok...I can do this…" aiming and sending, to her shock a large ice spike at one of them .

The ice spike went through one of the ravens which gave a loud squawk before falling from the air. Kala looked at her fist and said, "Oookay...kinda the opposite of what I was going for." But then she heard an angry clamor as several ravens started flying at her.

"Uh oh," whimpered Kala before holding her hands up and sending a blast of cold air out. The ravens scattered, except one that managed a surprised caw before being reduced to shards as it froze and smashed into the ground, shattering . "Ok, did something reverse the polarity of my normal powers when I got here?" asked Kala.

The ravens by now were circling, seemingly waiting. Kala looked around before another blast shot up.

The ravens squawked as flames and arrows were being shot at them. Kala looked to see a group of armored figures coming over the hill. Their armor looked bronze, but it was a bit hard to tell in the moonlight. They were shooting arrows while the figure in the dark cloak in their center was shooting flames at the ravens.

She looked around, pausing as she thought she saw several people seemingly melting into the treeline before a cold voice said, "You...yes, you. I'm addressing you. Who are you?"

Kala turned to see the figure in the dark cloak addressing her. "Er, my name's Kala," said Kala, not really certain how to respond.

"Well...Miss Kala...what are you doing here?" the figure said coldly, the golden armored figures checking the area behind him.

"Just passing through," said Kala indifferently.

"I'm sure..." said the figure coldly before continuing with an air of interest, "Who taught you how to cast Ice Spike like that?"

"Uh, nobody really, just figured it out on my own," said Kala.

"A natural..." said the figure seemingly to himself .

"Well, I probably could do better with fire. Don't like the cold too much," said Kala.

"Nothing wrong with cryomancy," said the figure, lowering his hood.

"Yeah, but it numbs your hands," said Kala.

"You will get used to it. Of course, we will need to ask you some questions about what happened here," said the figure, a slightly gaunt High Elf.

"I'm not quite sure what happened," said Kala, "I was just passing by and I heard screaming. I rushed over here to see those farmers being attacked by...ravens."

"Ravens, you say...did you get a good look?" asked the figure, suddenly all smiles .

"Well, when they attacked me, I noticed they had red eyes," said Kala.

"Hmm...as I feared. There have been similar reports. The incompetents here couldn't even protect a Dominion ambassador," said the figure .

"You mean other farms have been attacked by those raven things?" asked Kala.

"Peasants, soldiers, even Thalmor. I was supposed to be heading to Winterhold to oversee their projects, now I am on some vermin hunt," said the elf coldly .

"You mind if I take a look at this as well?" asked Kala, "I hate to think what those birds could do if left unchecked."

"Hmm..." said the elf, apparently thinking. "Tell me, my dear, how good are you at...tracking?" asked the elf, saying the last word with some distaste.

"Ma...my last partner taught me alot about finding things that are trying to hide," said Kala calmly .

"Hmm...well, we are short on personnel and some outside experience may prove useful. Very well, you have the Thalmor's authority to investigate these attacks and find the culprits," said the elf.

"Ok, I'd like to start by questioning the witnesses," said Kala.

"Ah, I'm afraid you're not likely to find anyone with the life to tell you about anything," said the elf, though not sounding as sorrowful as he ought to.

* * *

Gerda hugged her children close, hearing stomping boots above them and the sound of Thalmor. While this meant the ravens were probably gone, she had no wish to talk to the Thalmor either.

One of the children sniffled before making a few halting breaths that sounded like the start of a sneeze.

Gerda looked horrified before covering the child's mouth just in time. An authorative voice above them said something before there was more stomping.

Gerda turned to the other children and put a finger over her lips. After a few minutes, she finally reached for the cellar door, pulling it up...and being grabbed and pulled up. "Just as Lord Ancano said," sneered one of the Dominion troops, two others in the room.

"Bet there are more of the filthy things down there," said another trooper as he climbed down. He took one look at the children and said, "Ah, their brood," as if he had just found a skeever nest.

"Let them go!" snapped Gerda, trying to pull loose before the guard could be heard "And what's this? We've got us some Talos worshippers. Don't you know that's illegal?" he sneered, tossing up a statue that smashed .

"We have the right to worship whoever we chose," snapped Gerda.

"You hear that? Next they'll be saying they worship daedra," said the other trooper.

"Take them out. The children can learn what the penalty for breaking this law is," sneered the leader.

* * *

The guards had presumed they would be left in peace, Ancano having left them to deal with any other possible witnesses to this. While his Detect Life spell had worked for the cellar, it had completely missed the four black armored figures with ion rifles in the tree. "Sweeper team 3 to warden...confirming witnesses...Thalmor are keeping this secret...looks like they are going to deal with the last few...permission for intervention," said one of them quietly, .

"Permission granted," came the reply.

"Jackson, Daniels...go down and slit those asshole's throats. I'm sick of burying their leftovers," snapped the leader, two of his figures nodding before shimmering out of sight.

Line break

"You have been found guilty of Talos worship, a heathen act in itself," said one of the three troopers, one of his fellows holding the kids while another readied his sword. Only the kids saw the shadowy shapes appear briefly in the field. "Under the White-Gold Concord, such an act is punishable with death," said the trooper.

"The accord was just a surrender. We should have kept fighting," snapped Gerda, spitting at the Thalmor.

"Stormcloak sympathizers, just as I suspected," said the trooper before there was a clutter. The guards turned to see that one of the stones had fallen off the cobble fence.

"Go check that," ordered the Thalmor to the guard holding the kids, who glared at his superior before walking into the darkness. "As I was saying, a Stormcloak sympathizer at that. We all know the sentence for that," he said with glee, drawing his sword.

"You better stop being bad or the monsters will get you," said Mila.

"Look at the runt, what an imagination? Will Talos step in to save your mother?" said the soldier smugly before he and his fellow paused as they heard their companion scream in the dark...a scream that stopped halfway through .

"Told ya the monsters will get ya," said Mila.

"Silence! Spread out!" snapped the lead soldier, to his companion, only to stop as four figures appeared out of thin air, holding what looked like crossbows without the bow part.

"Boo," said one of them in a distorted voice before a blue energy bolt shot out and took his head off. The other turned and fired his own weapon, a sound of 'BRAAAAK' heard and the last Thalmor shuddering back before slumping down.

The children were unsurprisingly glad that the Thalmor were dead now and while Gerda felt the same way, she was afraid these figures will soon turn on them. The figures were wearing helmets that revealed nothing of their faces...just a blank black material, except for two red lights. "Any others?" asked one of them in a grim tone .

"I...I think that's the last of them," said Gerda nervously.

The troopers looked at one another before turning to leave.

"Who were those men, mama?" asked Mila.

"I don't know...but I think we are going to go see your uncle in Whiterun," said Gerda .

* * *

Investigating the ravens did not start out easily for Kala. For one thing, there were no witnesses for her to ask about what happened. And considering these were flying birds, there wasn't an available trail for her to follow.

"Urgh...what I would give for a scanner," Kala muttered to herself . She wasn't even certain where she was right now. She didn't have so much of a map of the region. But she had managed to find a road and she was currently following it. The moonlight was able to let her see the few paving stones on it.

Kala sighed before sitting on a stump. "I'm never going to find those birdbrains..." she muttered before hearing footsteps . Kala looked up to see a group of people coming. She really wished she had a lantern or something. She was surprised that these people could walk in the dark so easily.

After a minute the group paused, a female voice saying, "Who is this? Sitting on a stump in the middle of nowhere?"

"I've kinda lost my way, didn't have much of a way to lose," said Kala.

"Ah, it is easy to get lost at night. We are stopping for the night. You are welcome to share the fire," said the female voice, Kala finally seeing that it was the same cat creature species that Contrinus had been turned into

"Thanks, it gets pretty cold out here," said Kala.

* * *

The cat people were apparently called Khajiit, this group travelling the region selling their wares. They were quite welcoming to Kala as well as respectful, not prying too much . They invited Kala to look at their wares to see if there was anything she could need. Kala admitted she was low in equipment so she took some time to get some essential things.  
"Ok...could use a sword," she muttered looking at an iron blade before spotting a few books at the top of a pile. "Hello," she muttered, grabbing one and opening it . As she started reading the words in it, things started quickly clicking together in Kala's head. She understood how to produce fire now, not very strong fire, but definitely enough for combat uses.

"Hey! You use it, you buy it!" snapped an annoyed voice .

Kala turned around to see a brown-furred Khajiit with green eyes and a black mane giving her an annoyed look. "Sorry, I didn't realize these were spellbooks," said Kala.

"They're tomes, one use only. That Flame tome's useless now," snapped the Khajiit angrily .

Kala looked at the book she was holding and saw that the words were blurring together as they changed to red light. The red light quickly spread over the book before it all faded away. "Oops, I'll pay for that," said Kala.

"That will be 330 gold," said the Khajiit in an annoyed tone .

Kala felt around in her pockets, but there wasn't much in the way of coin. "Uh, I don't suppose I could trade you anything for that," said Kala.

"You only just started out with adventuring, haven't you?" said the Khajiit.

"Is it that painfully obvious?" asked Kala.

"Yes...leaving home without a single penny to their name...or a single weapon. You aren't a Dragonborn or a hero. You should have stayed in the Summerset Isles," said the Khajiit harshly.

Kala was almost too insulted to notice that this Khajiit had a different accent from the others, not to mention not referring to herself as 'this one' or speaking in the third person.

"Now where is it you come from, elf?" said the Khajiit scathingly .

Kala gave her an annoyed look and said, "Perhaps I should be asking the same question, cat."

"Elswyn." said the Khajiit coldly .

That place didn't register anywhere in Kala's knowledge, but she was able to recall some basic knowledge about this planet. "I'm from Cyrodiil, if you must know," she said.

"Ah...so what bring you here?" said the Khajiit coldly .

"To show my stupid boyfriend that I'm capable of going out on my own," grumbled Kala.

"Ah...young lovers' argument," said the Khajiit with what seemed to Kala like glee.

Kala glared at the Khajiit and said, "I don't see why it should be the business of some cat woman whose name I don't even know."

"I've had more than a few names in my time. Ra'mige is the one I have at the moment," said the Khajiit .

"Fine, Ra'mige, unless you're a counselor of some type, I don't need to hear your romantic advice," snapped Kala.

Ra'mige just smirked evilly before saying sarcastically, "Is there any more of my tomes you wish to read?"

"Not unless you have a tracking spell," said Kala sarcastically.

"I think Clairvoyance will suit your needs," said Ra'mige.

"Ok, show me," said Kala, holding out her hand .

Ra'mige placed a book in her hand with a symbol of three entwined circles on the cover. "It's a simple Illusion spell, one even you ought to be able to manage," said Ra'mige.

"Anyone told you, that, for a cat, you're a total bitch?" said Kala scathingly as she took the book.

"I've been called worse things," said Ra'mige. Her tone was casual, but her unsheathed claws was most likely a good indication that Kala should curb her insults.

Kala glared before checking her pockets and tossing her money satchel over. "There, that should be enough," she said darkly

Ra'mige counted out the coin and said, "Hmm...barely. You should consider doing some bounty work if you're gonna last long in this country."

"Oh, go smoke some catnip," snapped Kala, stalking off.

"You might want to watch that tempter," said Ra'mige.

"I'll blow off steam whenever I feel-" snapped Kala before Ra'mige made an underhanded gesture and a light blue-green orb of light struck Kala in the back.  
Kala's eyes crossed before she said in a slurred voice, "Your head is all...like...furry."

"Of course it is," said Ra'mige, not surprised by Kala's response, "Why don't you head on and start looking for a few bandits to fill up your pockets. You can stop by later here for more weapons and tea."  
"That's...nice...kill all the raven birdies," said Kala in a drunk voice before turning and staggering off past the amused caravaneers, one saying "This one see's Ra'mige has honed her Illusion spells."

"I have, but I haven't reached the top yet," said Ra'mige, "I could reach the Master level if only I could find out how."

"The College of Winterhold probably has someone who can tell you," said another Khajiit.

"Getting in requires an invitation and my Illusion spells aren't strong enough yet to make them think otherwise."  
"Why do you not get a colleague to recommend you?" asked one of the other Khajiit while tending the fire. A flash of light was seen nearby before they all said 'Fireball' in unison.

"The problem with that is I have no colleagues, well, anywhere," said Ra'mige.

"You can always make new colleagues," said the Khajiit, "You just have to be certain that you befriend someone who could get into the College."

"Like that's likely to happen," said Ra'mige dismissively.  
"True, this one thinks it will be hard if you hypnotize every rude mage that buys from you and sends them charging into a giant's den or bandit pit," said the fire-tending Khajiit before they heard running footsteps and paused in surprise as a bandit, missing his boots ran by, screaming with his hair on fire.

"Hmm...that one shows potential. I'll be looking forward to her coming for tea," said Ra'mige.

A few minutes and several more spell blast flashes later, Kala staggered back to camp, a mad look on her face and her arms full of bandit gear and some pyromancer robes . "Ok, how much can I get for this?" she asked.

"Hmm...that can get you a new set of armor, a choice sword, and, since the hour is so late and there is no inn nearby, a roof to sleep under tonight," said Ra'mige. The other Khajiit nodded, a couple moving up to make room for her at the fire.

"Nah, I think I could do this looting all night," said Kala before Ra'mige tossed a lesser Calming spell over her head which rained down like glittering powder. Kala yawned before saying, "Then again, all that blasting takes it out of a girl."

* * *

The next morning, Kala woke up to find that the caravan had apparently moved on, though they had left a satchel of supplies for her as well as some leather armor and the staff from the bandit mage she'd looted .

"Ok, I think I'm ready to get started. Let's see if the Clairvoyance spell does what it's supposed to do," said Kala. She snapped her fingers and a wispy blue trail appeared on the ground pointing in a certain direction. "Gotcha," she said, stalking along the trail.

* * *

Seems Kala hadn't figured out all the details of her new spell. Turns out, she was mostly thinking of hunting for more loot. The Clairvoyance spell led her towards a chest, which was in a bear's cave. The occupants were not happy about her intruding.

"MAGICSUCKSMAGICSUCKSMAGISCSUUUUCKS!" she screamed as she fled at high speed .

* * *

When Kala eventually shook the bears, she tried the Clairvoyance spell again, keep the subjects of birds firmly on her mind. However, she was also hoping for something safer, so this time the spell ended up leading her to a chicken's nest.

"Ok...try three," she said evilly, the spell sadly homing in accordingly. Unfortunately for the nest of vampires, Kala's patience had ended by that point.

"Ok, well, at least I got to blast some undead," said Kala, "But I'm still nowhere close to finding out what or where those ravens are."

She stomped round the corner...and paused. Ahead was what looked like a small hamlet...or what had been a hamlet. She could already tell something was wrong on account that the roofs of the houses looked torn apart. At the end though, the bodies...or parts of bodies in the street were a definite clue. "Oh...oh…" managed Kala, walking slowly through the ruins.

The bodies she found were savaged almost beyond recognition. There were plenty of bodies that had been pecked into a bloody pulp, but there were also bodies marked with claws and torn into several pieces. "These ravens are getting too bold, too strong," said Kala with worry.

"You're right," said a voice behind her, causing her to jump and spin to see a figure in black plate armor

The man seemed to be human, though his skin had an almost unnatural pallor that contrasted greatly with his ebony hair.

"Who are you?" snapped Kala, immediately mistrusting the person .

"I am Sir Corvin, a wandering knight," said the man, "I have been seeking a place where great deeds could be done. Seems my search is near its end."

"You saw what happened here?" asked Kala, backing up a little .

"I only saw a great murder of ravens flying away from here," said Sir Corvin, "They had already flown away by the time I reached this place."

Kala looked down to see a sight that made her frown...a discarded teddy bear. "Which...direction did they go?" she said in a cold voice .

"Up towards the mountains," said Sir Corvin, pointing, "They probably have a nest high up at the peak."

"Good, people will see the fires more clearly," snapped Kala .

"Perhaps you could use a hand. These creatures seem to be quite vicious," said Sir Corvin.

Kala opened her mouth to reject it immediately before she realized she was by herself...and despite everything, Matt's advice of not rushing in halfcocked applied. "Sure..." she said .

"Excellent," said Sir Corvin, "I hope you have some experience with dealing with flyers."

"You could say that," said Kala with some personal amusement .

"Well, we better not wait long. I'd rather not be caught on the mountainside after dark," said Sir Corvin.

* * *

The trip up the mountain was, to kala, quite awkward. Corvin didn't have very much to say. Kala couldn't shake the feeling something was up with Corvin. Her first instinct said 'vampire', but vampires couldn't walk around in broad daylight, right?

"You don't talk much, do you." she said calmly, looking around .

"I spend much time by myself. I am not in the habit of communing beyond what is necessary," said Sir Corvin.

"Well...where do you come from? Why are you following these monsters?" said Kala a little annoyed .

"I come from a pleasant little town called Raven's Rock, which is quite far from here," said Sir Corvin, "I follow these creatures because they intrigue me. I want to find out more about them."

"They viciously murdered that town. All that needs learning about them is how to kill them," snapped Kala .

"Considering how vicious these creatures are, leaning how to kill them would be an excellent challenge," said Sir Corvin.

"I set them on fire and they'll drop like everything else," said Kala smugly .

"Have you actually used fire on them?" asked Sir Corvin, sounding smug.

"I killed one with an Ice Spike," said Kala with a grin .

"Fighting with ice and fighting with fire are two opposite things," said Sir Corvin dismissively.

"Fine, I'll freeze em instead!" snapped Kala as they walked onwards before an animalistic howl was heard. "Is that them?" asked Kala.

"No, that's a troll's roar," said Sir Corvin.

"What?" said Kala in confusion before a rock clonked her on the side of the head, several trolls jumping up and down and hooting like reptilian apes .

"Looks like we'll have to take care of this nuisance," said Sir Corvin as he drew a war axe.

Kala got up again at that. "Not a chance...I can deal with-" she began before another rock hit her in the face, the trolls apparently finding it very amusing .

Kala staggered a bit, nearly falling off the mountain path. Sir Corvin grabbed her hand and said, "Stay down until you've recovered."

"I said...I'm fi-" began Kala before one much larger rock squished her. "Ok...I softened them up," she rasped .

Sir Corvin shook his head and said, "Quite disappointing. I was hoping to see more of a spark from her."

The trolls, having the average IQ of rice pudding, didn't care about this, choosing instead to lunge at Corvin . The black knight's war axe sliced deeply into the trolls' flesh, the beasts soon falling to his blows.

After a few minutes, the trolls were either dead or fleeing. Corvin turned to the rock. "Such a shame. Saved me so-" began before the rock moved slowly aside, a dizzy-looking Kala standing up.

"Tis but a scratch, milord," she said dizzily .

"You have endurance, if not speed," remarked Sir Corvin.

"The weasels sing Portuguese," gibbered Kala, her eyes looking in different directions .

"It seems your head has ample room to be filled," said Sir Corvin.

"That will be 5 coconuts, doctor," gibbered Kala .

Corvin sighed before lightly pushing Kala. Not surprisingly, she fell over unconscious. Just then, a raven flew down and landed on his shoulder before cawing. "Can you try to talk more civilly?" asked Corvin.

The raven gave him an annoyed look before jumping down onto the ground. Shadows obscured it as it grew in size and shape. When the shadows parted, a woman with a similar appearance to Sir Corvin was standing there. "You should just kill her now and be done with it," she said.

"She was crushed by half a ton of rock. Somehow I think she is harder to kill then she seems. It will be more interesting to see if we can drive her to create some food for us," said Sir Corvin calmly.

"We're more than capable of feeding ourselves," said the woman.

"Yes, but we draw too much attention. Entire farms and hamlets being emptied at night does not go unnoticed," said Sir Corvin, "Not when it's being done by a murder of ravens. And how long before you leave a survivor and the Imperial Legion is sent in? Or the mages?"

"We grow swiftly in power. There were plenty of children at that last hamlet to feast on," said the woman.

"That is worse. Antagonizing the other races is why there are so few of us now," snapped Corvin, a black energy pinning the woman to a tree.

"Antagonizing the other races were why our kind were created. We do the work of our goddess but what protection does she give us?" snapped the woman.

"She gives no protection to anyone," snapped Corvin, before adding, "Now...if she becomes trouble I will deal with her. Move the others before we get there." The woman gave him an annoyed look before turning back into a raven and flying off.

Kala groaned at that, coming too to see Corvin. "Did we win?" she groaned.

"We certainly did," said Corvin in a cheerful as he clapped Kala on the back. He soon winced in pain. The girl's back muscles were harder than they look. _'Is she some kind of daedra?'_ he thought before slowly drawing a dagger. _'Still...no reason to take risks,'_ he thought before stabbing her, the iron blade snapping and just leaving a small mark which Kala scratched, muttering about mosquitoes.

Corvin looked at his snapped blade with surprise and said, "Are you trained with Heavy Armor?"

"Not really. Why do you...aw, your dagger broke. You need a better supplier," Kala said, turning and seeing the broke weapon .

"Yes, well, it wasn't worth much anyways," said Corvin.

* * *

The duo's trip was quite eventful for Kala. It seemed various things tried to crush or otherwise destroy her. Luckily, to her happy finding, her experiment resilience, at least for the moment, was still active. Though there was a lingering concern about how long until she had acclimated fully to the reality field. High Elves looked easier to squish than some of the other races she's seen.

Corvin also seemed for some reason to seem angrier every time she survived each accident . Kala still hadn't gotten the idea that Corvin might be a vampire. Maybe he was one of those daywalker things she heard about. But there were a couple of way she could be sure.  
She had a few ingredients for cooking, including one she knew would reveal the truth. To that end, she was cooking a broth for the two now they had stopped for the night .

"You needn't make anything for me. I tend to...fast during my quests," said Corvin.

"Nonsense," said Kala happily, pouring some into a bowl and passing it over. "Unless you have something to hide. Pointy teeth maybe?" she said sweetly.

Corvin gave her an odd look before taste the stew. His eyes popped open and he dropped the bowl to grab at his throat, making horrible gagging sounds.

"Hah! I knew it! Where's that stake?" snapped Kala triumphantly before pausing, sniffing the broth and taking a sip...

* * *

"Ok...I'm never cooking again," moaned Kala as the two walked up the path .

"I've eaten carrion that was tastier than that," said Corvin before wincing.  
"It wasn't that bad," said Kala before covering her mouth and running into the bushes again . Corvin sighed. It's a good thing that girl had took him figuratively than literally.

She staggered back at that, before growling, "We must be almost there."

"I should hope so," said Corvin.

The apparent camp came into view at that, a large cave with what looked like a campfire in front of it. "Ok, it's daylight, which means they ought to be weak, right?" asked Kala.

"No, I wouldn't say so. We must show caution," said Corvin .

"Right," said Kala as she drew her sword.

The two headed into the cave, Kala wincing as she stepped on something that crackled. She looked down to see a couple of bones on the cave floor. More than a couple and not all of them were animals'. "Oh good lord," she moaned, walking onwards .

"Yes, voracious, aren't they?" commented Corvin.

"Yes, I...wait, how would you know?" said Kala, pausing at that .

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" asked Corvin, "You think they just picked up all these bones to decorate their cave with?"

"I suppose you have a point," said Kala.

"Let's hurry. We don't want to spoil the surprise," said Corvin.

"Surprise?" said Kala, looking back at him .

"Our surprise attack, of course," said Corvin. Kala span at that as several men and women walked out of the shadows, one holding a crossbow .

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about you!" snapped Kala.

"I suppose. Then again, I knew the Thalmor had hired trackers to find out where we lived. I never thought they'd hire such a trusting fool," sneered Corvin .

"Like I knew I was volunteering to go sniff out a coven of vampires," said Kala.

"Vampires? Is that what you think we are?" asked one of the men mockingly.

"Well...he hates garlic," snapped Kala, pointing at Corvin who said "No, I just hate your cooking. Ever consider a career in poisoning?"

"I don't do a lot of cooking, alright? So, what are you then if you're not vampires?" asked Kala.

Corvin smirked and said, "Tremble in fear mortal, for you stand among the Valravns."

Kala just gave him a confused look and asked, "The what?"

"The Valravns, the Wings of Decay, the Corpse-Swallowers, Namira's Hounds," said Corvin with growing frustration at Kala's lack of reaction, "Surely you've heard of a Valravn."

"I told you we were becoming too obscure," said one of the women.

"Never heard of you," admitted Kala, before readying an ice spell .

However, a crossbow colt went into the back of her hand before she could fire. "See? I told you we should have killed her," snapped one of the women.

"Why? Live prey is so much more fun," sneered Corvin .

"I call dibs on her heart," said one of the men only for Corvin to make an angry corvine squawk at him. "We save the hearts for those who need them," said Corvin sternly.

"Fine..." snapped the man who had wanted the heart, his hands turning into avian talons. "I still want part of her," he sneered...before a lightning bolt hit him and reduced him to dust.

Kala turned to see several of the elves from before charging into the cave. Several of the men and women let out squawks before they started changing shapes. They didn't simply turned into ravens, but creatures that looked like someone had made a griffin but used raven and wolf parts instead of eagle and lion parts.

"Destroy these abominations!" snapped the leader, the Ancano guy from earlier, casting another bolt of lightning at them .

The Valravns took to the air, squawking and snarling with rage. Some of them swooped down upon the elves and some of them got lucky gory strikes. However, the cave meant that they could not get too high, making the easy targets for arrows and destruction spells . The Valravn soon swooped down and started carving a way through the elves. Several were badly wounded, some fatally. But plenty were able to make to the mouth of the cave and fly off.

Ancano looked around to see Kala holding her injured hand. "Well, it seems you are a good tracker after all," he said, waving to one of his men to get a red potion out .

"Well, it took a while and a couple of dead ends, but I did find those...whatever they were," said Kala.

"Valravns...daedric servants," said Ancano coldly as Kala drunk the potion...just as the soldier pulled the bolt out .

Kala winced before the wound healed up. "I'm guessing they're pretty rare," said Kala.

"Indeed, thank to us and the empire. They feed off the war dead. They first appeared during the Great War. Since then we have been busy dealing with them. I was supposed to be in Winterhold..." snapped Ancano .

"Well, they're taken care of now, right?" asked Kala.

"Hardly. We've eliminated several of the Sated Valravns, but there are many Unfed that probably are still around," said Ancano.

"Sated and Unfed?" asked Kala.

"Valravns are not able to take on human form so simply. A Valravn has to consume a human heart, preferably a child's, before able to so much as fly by daylight, let alone change forms."

"So how do we stop them?" said Kala.

Ancano looking surprised, "And why do you think you can help?"

"Because those birds nearly made supper out of me and I owe them some payback," said Kala.

"Plenty would choose to avoid those creatures for that reason," said Ancano thoughtfully, "You have a sturdy spine, there's no doubt about that."

"I saw what these things did to that hamlet at the bottom of the hill. I'm going to help put them down," snapped Kala .

"Indeed. Your bravery is commendable, but your skill might not be able to keep up with it. The Valravn here were struck down because the Thalmor are well-trained. You would need a special weapon to keep up with them," said Ancano.

"Then give me one, cause I am going to burn them with or without you," snapped Kala .

"I doubt you could fight them even if you had Ravensbane," said a Thalmor soldier.

"What's Ravensbane?" demanded Kala.

"A legendary staff, said to have been crafted specifically to fight Valravns," said Ancano, "No one has seen it in years, but it is rumored to be in Skyrim."

"We just need to roast them," snapped Kala before another golden armored elf ran in. "Lord Ancano, the Valravns have been sighted, a farm to the east."

"We must move swiftly," said Ancano, "Those vermin will be desperate to make more Sated."

* * *

Corvin looked around as his brethren tore the small farm apart. "Pah...hardly enough to make half a Sated," he said in an annoyed tone, walking through the fields before seeing a scarecrow .

Corvin gave an instinctive jump backwards before reprimanding himself. He was no simple bird that be scared off by a manikin. He walked forward, intending to smash it before grabbing the support stick and squawking in pain as a sizzle was heard .

Corvin stared at the scarecrow and said, "It can't be." Perhaps it was merely the wind doing it, but the scarecrow's head slowly turned around to face Corvin.

"The staff was destroyed. It's impossible!" he snapped, readying a spike made of darkness to smash the scarecrow . The wind seemed to blow again to spin the scarecrow all the way to face Corvin. Corvin couldn't explain, but a paralyzing fear soon gripped him.

A voice echoed, "Namira has abandoned you, abomination."

Corvin gave a squawk and said, "You know nothing, scarecrow."

"I know enough. I know if you touch this staff, you will be sent to Oblivion," said the scarecrow .

"I need not touch you to destroy. You're only wood and wood burns," snapped Corvin.

"This staff only resembles wood," laughed the voice .

Corvin responded by blasting the scarecrow with flame. However, even the old rags it was wearing refused to catch fire.

"Your executioner comes. Make your peace with your daedric master," laughed the voice before vanishing.

* * *

"I see a dozen of them...3 inside the house...I think they have crossbows," said a Thalmor soldier calmly, surveying the area below. Ancano and his men, with Kala in tow had arrived too late to save anyone but it seemed Corvin and his pals had chosen to use the remote farm as a temporary roost for the day .

"What is it with these overgrown crows and farms?" asked Kala.

"They're remote enough that they are able to feast without taking more than they can handle," said Ancano, "But the way they've been growing, they'll be able to move on to small towns before long."

"Oh lord, we have to stop them here," said Kala grimly .

"Agreed. Those Valravn are not going to give up without a fight though," said Ancano.

"We can catch them in a hail of arrows and Atronachs," said a soldier calmly, "They won't know what hit them."

"I don't know, won't they be expecting that?" asked Kala.

"They expected it the last time, corporal," said Ancano grimly .

"The only way to take these things down is to hit them fast and hard," said the corporal.

"Your predecessor thought the same," said Ancano, before he said, "We approach slowly and silent. Then we hit them with the full power of the Thalmor." Ancano turned to Kala and said, "I assume you're not that skilled with being stealthy."

"You're confusing me with my boyfriend," said Kala sourly.

"We shall see," said Ancano coldly.

* * *

Kala carefully picked her way through the field, her clairvoyance spell allowing her to see where the other Thalmor were. But she wasn't completely confident about the upcoming battle. Spearing a bird with an icicle was a lot easier than a raven-wolf monster who'd be more active in attacking her.

She paused beside a scarecrow surrounded by scorched ground in time to see a fireball shoot at the farmhouse. The others had started firing. "They will fail," said a voice suddenly, seemingly in her head

Kala jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" she demanded.

"The one who can help you send these monsters where they belong," said the voice .

Kala looked around before looking at the scarecrow. "Er, are you the scarecrow?" she asked.

"I speak through it. It houses the one weapon created by me to end these creatures," said the voice .

"You mean Ravensbane?" asked Kala before pausing, "Ravensbane, a scarecrow, that should have been so obvious."

The scarecrow immediately blazed with blue fire, the rags and straw burning away to show a staff with a black gem housed at the tip. "Behold...the Ravensbane. Take it and destroy these daedra in my name."

"Er, what's your name?" asked Kala.

"The mortals know me as Kynareth. Now act in my name...and duck," said the voice, Kala looking surprised before ducking just as a Valravn slashed at her head.

Kala barely dodged it, but another blow knocked it over. The Valravn landed nearby, its raven and wolf legs getting ready for a pounce, but first it took some time to gloat in a familiar voice. "So you found the Ravensbane, it'll avail you little. A staff can't be wielded without hands," said the Valravn with Sir Corvin's voice. Kala tried to grab it only to yelp as Corvin knocked her back. "Ah, ah, ah...we can't have that," he said, a small red cross moving up his chest, Kala looking to see a red dot in the treeline.

"You know, my ex was right: villains talk too much," she said scathingly.

"You're right, why talk when I can feed?" he laughed before a purple bolt hit him in the chest, causing him to literally dissolve into dust.

Kala smirked and said, "Quote the Valravn: nevermore."

She looked back at the treeline to see, to her own unnerving, several more of the red dots, before she took the staff. "Ok, let's see if this thing is as great as the legends say it is," said Kala before firing a ball of light at a Valravn. The Valravn turned in shock, only for the ball of light to burn a clean hole through it. Kala's looked in shock at Ravensbane before saying "I love this stick." in awe .

The Valravns soon noticed Kala and several broke off to attack her from different directions. Two more of the purple bolts shot from the treeline, one of the Valravns reduced to dust while another lost her wing, screaming as she fell Of course, that one still had her legs and she used them to charge at Kala much like a wolf would. Kala yelped and aimed the staff, a beam of light energy shooting out and vaporizing the Valravn .

But Kala forgot to watch her back and one Valravn charged her from behind and knocked her forward, the staff flying out of her hands. "Your heart will taste soooo good," it hissed in a distorted voice before pausing, the Valravn and Kala looking to see a black armored figure, with a teched out helmet that Kala spotted as NSC tech walking towards them.

"I would not do that, beast," it said in a distorted voice .

The Valravn snarled before leaping at the figure. The figure just sidestepped, grabbing the Valravn by the head, a red glow coming out and what looked...like steam coming out the Valravn's mouth and ears...and eyes, a gurgle heard before the figure let go, allowing the luckless monster to crumple, drooling from its mouth .

"Did you just-" started Kala.

"Fried its brain? Yes," answered the figure, "We want at least one live one to study."

"Sir, we should move out before the locals see us properly," said another trooper before the figure said "The last I checked, I was the warden, not you. I'm sure Miss Triseptus can handle a few questions before we leave her."

"How do you know my name?" asked Kala.

"We had you and your team tagged the second your ship entered the sector. This is a quad max penal colony," said the apparent warden as his men dragged the drooling Valravn away .

"We were here to find someone who was put here without trial or cause," said Kala.

"Everyone's here for a reason. I suggest you find your boyfriend and call for evaq. We chose this world cause of its unique aggressive reality field," said the warden calmly .

"He's not my boyfriend!" snapped Kala.

"Doesn't matter. You can leave here or I'll arrest you al for trespassing in a DARKRIFT facility and you will have all the time in the world to stay here," said the warden, the group waking into the treeline, leaving Kala holding Ravensbane .

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready," grumbled Kala. But then she shifted her attention back to the Thalmor.

Ancano walked up at that. "You survived...makes two at least," he said scathingly .

"Well, I did have pretty good skills," said Kala.

"Indeed, I am obviously in need of a new bodyguard. The job is yours, given you have proven your worth," said Ancano coldly .

"What's the pay?" asked Kala.

"50 gold a day, 20 extra if you locate things that will aid our mission," said Ancano calmly .

Kala was pretty sure that was very low pay, but she didn't have money right now. "I'll take it," said Kala.

"Very good. First we will head to the embassy, get you properly kitted out. Then we head for Winterhold. The mages there are researching something of interest to the Dominion and we will claim it as such," said Ancano .

"Yeah, sure," said Kala absently.

"Remember, you serve the Dominion, do not betray us," said Ancano coldly .

"I expect the same from you," said Kala.

Ancano glared at that. "And I am sure we can increase your discipline too."

"I'd like to see that," said Kala with a laugh.

"Oh trust me...you will," said Ancano.

* * *

Savos Aren looked at the letter and said, "So, you're one of the Thalmor's most skilled wizards?"

"Yes, I have been sent to act as your new advisor," said Ancano smugly

"And what would we need advice for?" asked Savos.

"The Dominion does not need to explain that," said Ancano loftily .

"Well, I suppose we could keep you here for a while, but there won't be much for you to do up here," said Savos.

"I'm sure I can find something," said Ancano, stepping aside to show a hooded figure in golden armor, "My bodyguard will also need a bunk."

"Very well, I'm sure we have beds to spare," said Savos.

Ancano nodded before waving his new assistant into the college. He'd been right when he said he'd make sure Kala would be a model of loyalty. She'd apparently never bothered to check armor for curses.

* * *

There's another chapter and one that's using almost totally original material. In case you were wondering, Valravns are actual mythological creatures, though rather obscure ones. They haven't been used in Elder Scrolls but I thought that since a lot of Skyrim borrows from Scandinavian mythology, they would fit in well here. It made sense to me for them to be connected to Namira considering her sphere of influence includes the gruesome and the foul. Kynareth's opposition to them is due to her being the benevolent deity of the sky and animals.

Now we've seen what Kala had been up to between parting from the group and joining the Thalmor, though the later was hardly voluntary. It may take a while for this chapter to be brought up later in the story, but it will provide some important background later. The next chapter will be back where we left off so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	5. The College (III)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 5: The College (III)**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

There are some things that people can't just be talked out of. For Matt, it was laying traps. It doesn't matter who the trap was for, he tended to get...carried away with it.

"You've seen the 'safety regulations' they have here," said Matt, "So long as none of the teachers or classmates get killed, we can do whatever the heck we want."

"But we are trying to kill someone," snapped Contrinus.

"He's a guest that's clearly outstayed his welcome," said Matt.

"You don't have any proof that he's done anything worth banishing for," said Contrinus.

"Name one person here who would miss him," said Matt.

"That elf called Nirya called him handsome a few times," pointed out Contrinus.

Matt paused for a moment before saying, "Well, no accounting for taste there."

"Fine...look, you got the explosives all wrong," said Contrinus, pushing Matt aside.

* * *

Ancano looked up at the Eye of Magnus, as the Augur had described it. Such limitless power held within. If only he had the means to open the Eye. Though the Eye wasn't completely doMinating his mind. He had wondered what was taking Talon so long, but it wasn't a great concern to him.

He paused as he could hear whispering from the main hall. "No, you had the detonator. No, I am not getting cold feet," said an annoyed voice.

 _'Just more of those foolish students' inane babble,'_ thought Ancano dismissively.

"Ok, we're agreed; on the count of three, we blow him to pieces," said the voice again, this time causing Ancano to pause. He knew that voice now, it belonged to the busybody that he had told Talon to take care of.

"You might as well come out," he said, while still concentrating on linking his powers to the Eye.

He heard a strange click that was followed by a high-pitched whine. "Don't bother turning." said the busybody's voice

"I don't have to," said Ancano, "I barely need to point in your direction to cast you out."

"That's hard to do when your head's spread across the room. I hear one word other than 'I surrender' and I'll put 3000 watts of plasma through your skull. They'll have to bury you in a thimble." Ancano was silent for a long while before the busybody snapped, "Well?"

But nonverbal magic was no great challenge for Ancano. He could feel the Eye responding to his silent call, its aura expanding outwards quickly.

"Contrinus, blow his head off!" snapped the busybody's voice, just before the Eye glowed.

* * *

"This one wants to know what is taking so long." snapped Ra'mige, glaring at Savos, "I was told I would see this Ancano."

"Why is it you wanted to see Ancano?" asked Savos.

"This one has a letter of recommendation, to show the Aldermeri Dominion Ra'mige has skill," said Ra'mige.

"I'm not sure the...leading party of the Dominion are that easily impressed," said Savos.

On cue, the doors were blown open, Matt and Contrinus flying out and being sent rolling across the quad. "I think the professor is out," gibbered Matt, upside down against the statue.

"Contrinus is lucky she landed on something soft," said Contrinus.

"Contrinus can start remembering to use first-person speech," groaned Matt as the others turned to see Ancano briefly before the doors slammed shut.

"What's going on here?" asked Savos.

"Ancano is eeevil..." said Matt dizzily.

"Contrinus...I mean, I think you've let him stay near the Eye of Magnus for too long," said Contrinus.

"Get off me!" snapped Ra'mige at that, pushing Contrinus off.

"Oh, sorry, sister. Uh, I mean, sorry fellow female Khajiit that I've never met before," said Contrinus.

"Quite," said Ra'mige icily.

"More importantly, Ancano's locked himself in the hall with that Eye," said Matt.

"I knew I should have had him removed from the college," said Savos angrily.

"Glad we're on the same page now. Let's start removing," said Matt.

"No, we got the staff's location!" called Tiatara's voice at that, the others turning to see the twins running up.

"That will have to wait," said Contrinus, "We need to get Ancano away from the Eye. There's no telling what he could do with it."

Mirabelle was looking at the door before saying, "Easier said than done. That blast that knocked your friends back was a ward materializing. Clearly Ancano does not want to be disturbed."

"Well, you can't keep up wards forever, right?" asked Contrinus, "Eventually he has to run out of magicka."

"Unless he has access to a bottomless container of magicka," said Ra'mige.

"Then we shall have to deplete it," said Savos, sending a fireball into the field. The fire didn't even leave a dent in the field, seeming almost to swallow the flames.

Mirabelle joined in at that, the field flickering under the repeated blasts. "Help us," she snapped.

"Ok, stand back and let the muscles work," said Matt as he drew out a sword.

"That's not going to work," said Mirabelle.

"You can't say that until it's been tried," said Matt. Matt looked at the shield before tapping it with his sword. "Hmm...nope." he muttered before looking at Contrinus, "Oh please, I'm not that stupid."

"That depends on your current anger level," said Contrinus dryly.

"Have we tried blowing a hole in the wall? Maybe it's just covering the door," he suggested as the two College mages went back to blasting the ward.

"We could just as easily break through a window in that case," said Contrinus.

"No, he'll cover the holes. He'll probably cover the new one in a minute or two..." said Matt quietly before a beep was heard, Matt looking down at his wrist comp, which was registering a huge energy buildup, rising with each blast to the ward. "NO! WAIT!" he called.

There was a boom before a shockwave of magicka raced out the door, throwing everyone close to it far back. The shockwave continued outward, racing through the air over Winterhold before seeming to peter out when it got to the mountainside.

* * *

"Listen, I respect that you were an unrivaled overlord back in your time and there are very few who could come close to your level in strength. But you need to keep with the times or keep someone who has a claw in both the past and the present," said Ghoulwyrm before dodging a fire blast.

He yelped as the dragon in front of him tried another Soul Trap spell on him. "Is this how you treat people who offer help? I'll complain to the...OI! DON'T INTERRUPT!" he snapped, another fireball almost cutting him off and down at the same time.

"I do not require advice, especially from a flimsily-constructed mimic of a true dovah," snarled Alduin.

"I am a true dovah, just a very different breed of one," said Ghoulwyrm.

"You are nothing like a-" snapped Alduin when the black dragon froze and looked towards the northwest, "What was that?"

Ghoulwyrm had also sensed the blast and what it carried. "Oh...oh, this is rich," he said happily.

"That was the power of Magnus, I recognize it," said Alduin.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. Didn't you sense the other thing, cause I did. I sensed an Ancient's mental block tumbling down," Ghoulwyrm laughed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alduin.

"You have, in your realm, the nastiest most homicidal do-gooder in existence...and he's vulnerable...and a dragon, I might add. He's the sort of guy you want on your side," said Ghoulwyrm happily his mind doing a jump for joy at the idea of Matt going dark side.

Alduin gave a dismissive snort and said, "He is probably not a true dovah either."

"Not quite your definition of 'dovah', but he can be," said Ghoulwyrm, "You know how mutable humans are."

Alduin glared before saying, "You are saying you can have him convinced?"

"Eventually. He tends to lash out at anything obviously, well, what he perceives as 'evil'. Though the nature of the dov of this world will overcome his prickly personality in time," said Ghoulwyrm.

"The dovahkiin have already taken one of my brothers. A suitable replacement would make things equal. If you succeed, you will be welcome. Fail...and nowhere on this world or the next will hide you from my anger," said Alduin darkly.

"This will require some time," said Ghoulwyrm, "Besides, I have others that are in greater need of corruption."

A second later, he was pinned under an invisible force. "You do not understand. You are my follower. You will deal with this _first_ or I will devoir your soul, even though it is not attached to you at this time," hissed Alduin, his magic worming in and taking a small chunk of Ghoulwyrm's soul away as proof of his capability.

"Ok, ok, lighten up," gasped Ghoulwyrm.

"You will show me respect, wyrm or I will devour your soul and leave you nothing but a mindless husk at my beck and call," growled Alduin.

"You don't have the power to do that," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Shall we test that theory?" asked Alduin.

Ghoulwyrm yelped again at that as he felt Alduin's power slip into his head and down the connection his living body had with his phylactery. "Alright already!" snapped Ghoulwyrm. He pulled himself up before groaning. "Urgh...nobody respects me," he muttered.

"That does not surprise me," said Alduin. Ghoulwyrm glared at Alduin. If that black dragon weren't so crucial for this world's timeline, he'd take out that arrogant tyrant.

As if listening, Alduin said "If you want this done correct, you will need to make him want to. Any resistance and there will be another rival...and if that occurs, I will deal with you," he said angrily.

"And I suppose you would know how to accomplish that, oh wise one," said Ghoulwyrm sardonically.

"You will go north, find the barrow of the dragon priest, Tahaussia, and awaken her. She will know the words you need," said Alduin.

"Why do I need the help of a dragon priest?" asked Ghoulwyrm dismissively.

"The dragon priests may be a lowly lot, but they have better understanding of the mortals' minds than we do. Not a useful subject, most of the time, but this time it is of actual relevance," said Alduin.

"Fair enough," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Beware, she will demand payment. You will not resurrect the contents of the barrow she is near," said Alduin.

"Fine, I know how to do my own craft," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Then I will have no qualms about killing you should you fail," said Alduin, before settling down, before raising his head again. "Go," he snarled.

Ghoulwyrm glared at Alduin before taking off. Why did he want to work with this arrogant jerk in the first place?

A young voice said, "Because you're a monster? We could have done great things with what we learnt...and you do it playing lackey for nightmares."

"Oh for crying out loud, not that annoying thing again," said Ghoulwyrm before digging a finger in one ear and pulling a tiny bug-like thing that he flicked away.

"Not this time," laughed a voice, Ghoulwyrm turning to see a young and very alive version of him...how he had looked after Techo's damn temporal grenade had gotten him. "Surprised? You thought getting a pulse wouldn't come with a catch?" said the clone.

Ghoulwyrm glared and said, "You definitely don't exist. Be gone, you illusionary shade."

"Oh, you can't get rid of me that easily. What would she say if she could see you now?" said the shade with a grim look causing Ghoulwyrm to snarl and cast a dispelling spell, the shade vanishing.

"I ought to have my brain examined," muttered Ghoulwyrm, glad there wasn't anyone around to make a quip about that. He called up a magical construct as a map, a glowing light as his destination on an ice flow just off the edge of the map. "Fun," he muttered, spreading his wings and trying to forget what his shade had said.

* * *

Matt groaned as the Hall of Elements shimmered back into vision. He'd had a hell of a nightmare, dreaming about flying over a battlefield, blasting at the combatants below before he noticed the others slumped down and coming too, Mirabelle leaning against a pillar.

"Ow...that hurt," groaned Matt.

"I think we have bigger worries than that," said Tiatara.

"What's going on?" groaned Matt, his subconscious apparently wondering why he didn't have wings before he shook it away.

"It seems like Ancano has managed to punch a hole in the fabric of reality," said Mirabelle.

"That's what it felt like," said Matt.

"What about the town? That wave could have reached there," said Tiatara in horror.

"That would explain that glow," said Contrinus, looking towards Winterhold.

"And the screams," said Iguanus.

"We have to do something," said Tiatara.

"Then let's go. We'll go down there and show whatever monsters down there that we're the superiors here," said Matt loftily, also surprising himself.

"Whoa, the human's really had a personality makeover," said Ra'mige.

"That shockwave must have scrambled his head," said Iguanus.

"As long as he goes first," said Ra'mige before the group followed.

* * *

The town was in chaos, the people fleeing from glowing ghostly orbs that flew at them with hissing, sizzling noises

"What are those things?" asked Iguanus.

Faralda who has accompanied them, yelled over the screams, "Magical anomalies, things created by the surge. Simple force and spells should stop them."

"These things don't look so dangerous," said Matt, stretching out his hand to touch one. The blast of energy sent Matt flying back.

"Yeah, his brain was definitely scrambled," said Iguanus.

Matt got up unsteadily at that, a trick of the light seemingly making his eyes glow red. "Little weakling," he snapped, drawing his axe and swiping at the anomaly which dodged it and bobbed in place, as if laughing.

"Eh, that's like Matt would do," said Contrinus dismissively, "Now as for the rest." The other anomalies however were circling them before one sent a lightning blast at Contrinus. "Ow, ok, that does it," said Contrinus blasting flames at them. The anomaly caught in the blast vanished into goo that ended up on the ground. "Ok, blast them!" Contrinus called, cheerfully.

Since the group were trained mages, blasting the anomalies was no hard feat. Of course, the exceptions were Iguanus and Matt.

"Say still and die, scum!" snapped Matt, pushing a fleeing civilian aside to lunge at it...missing and falling down the hill that the bridge was built over, his yelps of pain echoing all the way down.

"Why did you bring him to the College in the first place?" asked Faralda, "He clearly has no magical potential whatsoever."

"It's mostly his resistance. You'd be surprised how many volts he can take," said Contrinus, slightly ashamed that she was enjoying the steadily fainter yelps.

"Well, these things aren't that hard to kill," said Iguanus, managing to slash an anomaly in two.

"I'm not sure if they're even alive," said Tiatara.

The last anomaly, the one Matt had fought was still floating in place, looking at them before it floated away. "Well, I think that takes care of Winterhold. We better see if the College can be entered again," said Faralda.

The group headed back up the ramp to see Mirabelle checking the prone form of Savos, a sad look on her face. The Arch-Mage's neck was clearly broken where he had hit the statue's plinth.

"We're too late," said Tiatara glumly, "If only we could have found the Staff of Magnus before."

"Then we go get it now," said Contrinus before Mirabelle stopped them, "Where is it?"

"Apparently it's in the ruin of Labyrinthian," said Iguanus.

Mirabelle sighed at that, "He must have known this day would come."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiatara.

"He said you should have these." said Mirabelle, looking down sadly at the deceased Arch-Mage

She handed Tiatara a huge partial ring and an amulet.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" asked Tiatara.

"This will get you into Labyrinthian," said Mirabelle, "Savos went there a long time ago."

"We'd better get Matt first," said Contrinus, Tiatara saying "Do we have to?"

"We don't know what's waiting for us in Labyrinthian," said Contrinus.

"Same place as other ruins; undead," said Iguanus.

"We'll need him. He'll be good for the traps too," said Contrinus bluntly.

* * *

The group went down the hill which ended at the sea's edge. There were plenty of horkers there, sleeping and snoring loudly. There was also a pair of feet sticking out from under the only awake horker, which gave them all a bored but smug look.

"Alright move along you," said Contrinus. The horker just looked at her before burping in her face. Contrinus stared before laughing faintly and falling backwards. Horkers clearly did not brush.

"Ok, big guy, time to roll over," said Iguanus. The horker just flopped down and let out a ruder noise, one that definitely didn't come from its mouth.

A muffled voice said, "It's horrible in here." coming from below the horker.

Ra'mige glared and said, "Let me try." sending a Spark spell at it, causing the horker to give an air of 'seriously?' before it opened its mouth, chomped over Ra'mige and spat her into the water, where another horker sat on her.

Tiatara sighed before reaching into her alchemy pouch. "Here, big fella, you want some tasty fish?" asked Tiatara before holding up a silverside perch.

The horker literally raised an eye ridge before, with one final fart, got off Matt, who was imprinted in the gravel. "Ow..." he said weakly.

"You're gonna need a bath," said Iguanus.

"Does anyone know a mind wipe spell?" said Matt

* * *

It was a bit of a long trek to Labyrinthian. When the group finally got there, Matt was rather exhausted. "Say again why we couldn't rent horses?" he complained, apparently back to normal.

"Because we could lose them pretty easily," said Ra'mige, "There are many predators who wouldn't object to horsemeat."

"And us meat?" said Matt sarcastically.

"Well, someone has to be bait and apparently fur and scales are not as palatable as soft human flesh," said Ra'mige.

"Bite me," said Matt, gloomily before saying, "Ok, rule one with the undead, especially _really_ big places like this: possession, spirits love to do it."

The Khajiits and Argonians gave each other disbelieving looks. Ghosts don't bother with possessing people, not when they can attack them directly. "What?" said Matt finally.

"This isn't the type of place where you find possessing ghosts," said Tiatara.

"They don't need to be possession anyone to cleave you in two," said Iguanus.

"Then how do you fight them?" asked Matt.

"Oh, just as easily as any other enemy," said Iguanus, "A few blows will make them fall."

"I...what...DOES NOT COMPUTE!" screamed Matt, suddenly, gripping his head and charging into the ruins.

"Those undead aren't going to be outside, are they?" asked Contrinus.

"Not likely," said Ra'mige before a roar was heard, "Sounds like we have trolls at the front door."

The roars quickly changed to surprised noises before to what could only be called yelps, a couple of trolls running past the group, apparently intent on being elsewhere.

A moment later, Matt ran after them yelling, "Come back here, you three-eyed apes!"

"He's fine," said Contrinus, the group walking in, finding a heavy looking door...and 6 ghosts.

The closest one they approached was the most recognizable. It was a dead ringer for a younger Savos Aren, wearing different robes.

Matt waved a hand in front of the Savos ghost's eyes to no effect. "Yeah...I think we have a classic haunting rerun," he said.

"Come on, we're finally here! Let's not waste more time!" said Savos's ghost.

"Are we truly sure this is a good idea?" asked the ghost of a female Argonian.

"We'll be back at the College before anyone knows we're gone," said the ghost of a woman.

"You would care about that since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite!" snapped the ghost of a Wood Elf.

"Don't forget, this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with," said Savos's ghost, apparently indicating the woman who had spoken.

"Let's just get inside, see what's in there," said the ghost of a Nord. With that, the ghostly group walked towards the door, vanishing as they walked forward.

Matt nodded and pushed on the door, which didn't move. "Ok, not that way. Anyone got a key...or a bazooka?" he asked.

"We have this," said Tiatara, holding up the torc.

"What's that supposed to be? The handle of a doorknocker?" asked Matt.

Tiatara looked at the door in front of them and said, "I think that's exactly what it is."

With that, she slipped the torc back into an indent on the door, a clunk heard as hidden mechanism went back to activity and a dust storm coming out the door's joints. "Ok...anyone getting a bad vibe?" said Contrinus carefully as the door slid open.

"Asides from the ghosts we saw walk in, only one we know of that left this place?" asked Iguanus sarcastically.

"I do not think those were precisely ghosts," said Ra'mige, "I think those were psychic impressions, echoes of what had transpired before."

"Not seeing the distinction from that and ghosts," said Iguanus.

"If they didn't leave, they all fall into ghost candidates. Violent deaths, no proper burial," said Matt listing off the names, causing Tiatara to say "Again with you acting strange. Are you daedra or from the Shivering Isles?"

"Savos didn't die here, why would his ghost appear here?" questioned Ra'mige.

"Let's question the solidness of the ghost story _after_ we hear all of it," said Contrinus before she walked inside.

The room beyond was almost identical, apart from rubble positions, to the entry room from the barrow where Matt and the twins had gone to get recover the stone for Whiterun with Chloe. The probably ghosts were in front of a pair of wooden doors with the lock bars retracted and were arguing again. The one called Elvali was saying, "I can't believe we're doing this"

Savos's imprint said, "Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we come back?"

"You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful here," said Hafnar dismissively.

"Given the history of this place, it's more than likely there's still some amount of power here," said Girduin.

"Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves, who knows what we could find!" said Savos excitedly.

"And what if... What if there are things guarding this place?" asked Takes-In-Light nervously.

"Against six College-trained mages? I think we'll be fine," said Atmah confidently.

Contrinus stared closer at that before jumping as Takes-In-Light seemed to turn to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Savos before the ghosts faded.

"Ok...that wasn't a rerun," she yelped, jumping back into Tiatara.

"Enough! You two aren't from the southlands, are you?" Tiatara snapped.

"Can't this wait?" snapped Matt.

"No, I've had enough of this weirdness. Who are you people?" snapped Tiatara

Matt said, "Fine, you want the truth? We're aliens."

"Alien what?" asked Iguanus.

"Space aliens. You know, extraterrestrials, 'we come in peace', 'take me to your leader'?" said Matt.

"I said DON'T LIE!" snapped Tiatara, igniting her claws.

"That wasn't a lie," said Matt dryly.

"Then prove it," said Iguanus, jumping as Matt pulled out his blaster and fired a shot at the doors, demolishing them.

"And no, that wasn't magic. It's advance science," said Matt.

"Ok, you made your point. So why have you come here?" said Tiatara.

"Primarily to find my sister," said Matt, "Things have gotten complicated though."

"And your friend?" said Iguanus, looking at Contrinus.

"She used to be a bird, believe it or not," said Matt.

"I could set things on fire," said Contrinus cheerfully.

"That's hardly a big trick," said Tiatara.

"Even our mother could do that," said Iguanus.

"I hate you all," muttered Contrinus as everyone walked through the hole.

* * *

The tunnel led deeper down, bones and the odd draugr everywhere, which took one look at Matt and remembered this was the one they'd heard about and chose, rather wisely to play dead.

"This place seems pretty tame," said Matt conversationally until they stepped into a bigger chamber. There was the sound of creaking bones as several skeletons stepped towards them. "Eh, these guys are lightweights," said Matt.

On cue, the gate slammed shut behind them. "Matt...shut up," said Contrinus dully as the ground began to shake.

From the middle of the chamber rose a dragon skeleton. It may not have any flesh upon it, but it still looked fearsome. The dragon stomped forward at that, the group backing up before it said "Druv los ahtiid tol buld, zeymah?"

"Uh...no comprendo," said Matt before shooting at the skeleton.

The dragon's eyeholes glowed red before it said angrily, "Hi krilon kosmey hinz?" Then it looked over at the Argonians and it let out a loud roar of "DOVAHKIIN!" before spitting fire at them.

The group scattered at that, Tiatara and Contrinus sending firebolts at the skeletal creature. The dragon itself was helping inadvertently, its swipes smashing its human skeleton allies. The dragon bones, while strong, soon began to buckle under the assault. The dragon skeleton made one last swipe at them before it crumbled into pieces.

However, its glowing eyes focused one last time on Matt and whispered, "Hi fen bo zek wah vaalt, vax." causing Matt to gulp.

"I wonder how those other guys were able to get away from that thing," said Contrinus.

Tiatara looked down at some bones, wearing ragged robes. "I don't think they all did," she said weakly.

This was confirmed as they walked further ahead and encountered the ghosts again, one of them being missing. The Nord was snapping, "We barely made it out alive, and you want to go back in?"

"What was that thing anyways?" asked the Argonian.

"It's too late. There isn't enough left of him to go in after," said Atmah.

"Gods, what have we done?" moaned the Argonian.

"We can't go back. Might as well go forward. We can still do this," said Savos.

"Savos is right. We can make it if we just stay alert," said Atmah.

Contrinus stared a little sadly. "Do you think they knew what they were getting into?" she asked before yelping as the Argonian turned in her direction. "What was that?" before vanishing with the others.

"Are you certain the staff is in this place?" asked Contrinus nervously.

"The device in the ruins was perfectly clear." said Tiatara, who was also a little unnerved by Takes-In-Light's constant reactions to Contrinus.

"Then let's keep going," said Matt, "Sooner we find that staff, sooner we can kick Ancano's butt."

The rest of the trip was quieter, until the group reached a cavern where several ghostly warriors and their dogs attacked them. They also came across another wall that was carved in runes that apparently gave something to the Argonians, though when they tried speaking the word aloud, nothing happened.

"Ok...what did that do?" asked Matt, "Seems very pointless."

"I guess it was more Dragonborn stuff or something," said Iguanus.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that magicka-draining voice we've been hearing," said Tiatara.

"Yeah...wish he'd shut up about his dark kingdom," said Matt absently.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we're gonna have to deal with whoever that is to get the Staff," said Contrinus.

"Wait...you knew what that said?" said Iguanus in confusion.

"Only after the third time, but who else would be holding the Staff of Magnus?" asked Contrinus, "This place was meant to bury someone and I'm guessing he's not a nice guy."

"No...the body here was clearly put here for Halloween," said Matt.

"What body?" asked Contrinus.

"This one," said Matt, pointing out the lizard skeleton that was way too big to belong to a normal lizard.

Contrinus sighed before walking forward. "Takes-In-Light. Poor girl," she said sadly, spotting a mage amulet on the skeleton. It looked like a draugr had gotten lucky, judging from the arrows in the ribs.

"I suppose we ought to be doing some kind of final rites thing," said Matt.

Contrinus nodded before saying, "You go check the area with the twins." before adding forcibly "NOW!" making Matt jump back.

"Fine, whatever, stupid cat," muttered Matt.

Contrinus sighed before looking at the skeleton. "You didn't deserve this," she said, seeing one of the arms had come detached and reaching out for it...

* * *

"So, what are you really?" asked Iguanus.

"I'm from another planet," said Matt.

"Which realm?" asked Tiatara.

"Not realm, _planet_ ," said Matt, "Look, haven't you ever wondered if you could get up to the moon, er, a moon?"

"No, we have enough trouble with daedra," said Tiatara, causing Matt to faceplant before there was a flash of blue light in the other cavern. There was a scream behind them and the others rushed back, only to find Contrinus alone but looking very surprised. She seemed a little out of it, patting her chest even as ethereal energy seemed to flow around her every now and then.

"Contrinus, what have I said about no touching magical artifacts?" said Matt in an annoyed tone.

"Who?" said 'Contrinus' in the slightly raspy tone of an Argonian, her eyes glowing solid blue.

Matt just blinked before grabbing Contrinus by the throat, shaking her, and yelling, "GET OUT OF CONTRINUS'S BODY, YOU EVIL SPIRIT!"

'Contrinus' glared and sent a lightning bolt into Matt, causing him to shake. "Enough, what sorcery is this? I am Takes-In-Light, apprentice mage of the College of Winterhold," she said angrily.

"You _were_ Takes-In-Light," said Ra'mige, "Now you're her ghost and currently in the body of Contrinus."

Takes-In-Light glared at that. "Ok, I can confirm this. I got a mirror," said Matt carefully, reaching slowly for his pocket, before snapping to the others, "Hands off the weapons."

Takes-In-Light looked into the mirror and said, "I see nothing wrong with it." Matt glanced into it and saw that it was reflecting a solid version of the ghost they've been seeing for last couple of minutes, except for the change in robes.

"Oh...that's...new…" said Matt, looking back up to see a blue light shining over Contrinus before a flash blinded everyone.

As the light started to fade, they became aware of the sound of someone spitting. When they could see again, Contrinus had somehow become an Argonian nearly identical to Takes-In-Light who was wiping off her tongue. "Where did all that hair come from?" she asked.

"Long story," said Matt after a minute of self-composure before he turned to snap at the others, " _Not_ a word till we get access to the College archives."

"What about her bones?" whispered Tiatara.

"Let's leave them for now. Look at it this way, we're leaving them where we can find them," said Matt, his grin becoming as little manic.

"Could you two get any weirder?" asked Iguanus.

Takes-In-Light however was tapping her foot. "Ahem...can somebody explain what is happening?" she asked.

"We're going to get the Staff of Magnus," said Ra'mige.

"You mean that you're a rescue party. I presume the others got out," said Takes-In-Light.

"Actually..." started Tiatara.

"We were already late with saving some of them unfortunately," said Matt quickly, "The elves had already passed on, but I'm certain we can save the rest in time." Takes-In-Light hung her head at that before Matt pulled the others aside. "Not one word. Ever heard of culture shock and things like psychotic breakdown?" he hissed.

"I've heard something like that. But how much power could this spirit have?" asked Ra'mige.

"She was a pal of the Arch-Mage. She has magic. She could probably make our HEADS EXPLODE!" snapped Matt, yelling the last part.

"I think you exaggerate," said Ra'mige.

"I'm not willing to take the chance," said Matt.

Ra'mige opened her mouth to object before admitting, "Neither am I."

"Good, we can work on exorcising her later. First, we get the Staff," said Matt.

"Agreed," said Tiatara.

* * *

The trip further down was a little more cautious...especially with their new...companion. "It was Savos's idea. He came across the torc for the door by accident one day," she was explaining.

"I thought it was Atmah's," said Iguanus.

"Well it certainly wasn't _my_ idea," said Takes-In-Light, "I told them it was a foolish idea, but would they listen?"

"Yeah, we heard when mmmph," began Iguanus before Matt pinched his snout shut.

"So, do you know what the Staff of Magnus does?" asked Ra'mige.

"I have heard old stories about Magnus, how he was the last of the old gods to leave the mortal plain and he had left behind his eye in his haste. I wouldn't have thought an artifact of his would be left here," said Takes-In-Light.

"It wasn't...trust us on this," said Matt darkly.

"Do you know anything about Magnus's Staff?" asked Tiatara.

"I think there's dispute whether Magnus made it himself or it was made after his Eye was found. But then again, I'm not sure the Eye even exists," said Takes-In-Light.

"Definitely exists," said Matt with a glare.

"I think something that powerful would have been uncovered by now," said Takes-In-Light.

"That's because it has..." said Matt.

"What? The Arch-Mage should be informed at once!" said Takes-In-Light.

"I think he knows. A Thalmor's kinda playing with it so we need the staff and you need to get out my partner before I call the Ghostbusters," snapped Matt. Takes-In-Light gave Matt a look like he's just gone mad. "Did I mention that I'm a really space alien and so is the body you're inhabiting?" asked Matt jokingly.

"Hmm...did he hit his head?" asked Takes-In-Light to Tiatara.

"Probably, the horker sitting on him for an extended period might also be a factor," said Tiatara.

"Hmm...did it...you know..." said Takes-In-Light, miming what might be called...flatulence.

"Yes, quite a bit," said Ra'mige.

"I thought so..." said Takes-In-Light as they headed deeper, the sound of a waterfall ahead...and the copper taste in the air of a lot of magic at work.

"We must be getting close," said Tiatara.

"I...I know…" said Takes-In-Light, her eyes going wide.

"You ok?" asked Iguanus.

"I...I don't know...something bad..." Takes-In-Light said nervously.

"It must be bad to spook a ghost," said Ra'mige.

"I am not a ghost!" snapped Takes-In-Light, striding forward to see a cave with a small stream in it, several beams of mana flowing across from several stands to a figure.

The figure looked like a man dressed in flowing robes and wearing a ceremonial mask. However, he was literally floating above the floor and the little revealed skin showed it was far more wizened than a living man should be. In his hand was clutched what could only be the Staff of Magnus.

"Ah...it seems my guests have arrived...and you have brought my wayward prisoner back," sneered the figure, the mask peering closely at Takes-In-Light. Takes-In-Light backed away, shivering all over.

"Strange...spirits have been incapable of possession since before I was alive...your body belongs to one of the jailers," sneered the figure, looking over as Matt and Iguanus charged at him, gesturing and sending them flying into the wall.

"Who the heck is this?" asked Matt.

"I think that's a dragon priest," said Ra'mige, "They were the leaders of the dragon cults ages ago and served the dragons directly. But they all should have died out."

"Not from lack of effort," sneered the priest, levitating up a rock and sending it at Ra'mige. Tiatara fired a lightning bolt at the priest, but it dissipated against the energy dome that surrounded him. "And a dovahkiin of all things. Your kind caused us much misery," said the priest calmly.

Matt got back up and looked at where the beams connected to the dome were coming from, seeing what looked like a pair of ghosts. "Ok, we need to shut down that field so we can hit this guy," said Matt.

"Yes, open the cage and let me out," said the priest.

Takes-In-Light however seemed to be in denial. "You lie...like the books said...I am alive as my companions," she snapped, the priest laughing and saying "Koraav vahzen hi nok wah."

Suddenly, Takes-In-Light could see back to the room where the others had found, this time she was able to clearly see the Argonian bones wearing her amulet. The reaction was impressive but not unexpected: she screamed.

Meanwhile, Matt and Iguanus had climbed up to where the ghosts were positioned. When they got close enough, the ghosts' features were recognizable.

"It's the rest of Savos's friends. The ones who weren't torn apart by undead dragons," hissed Matt, before saying, "I get the feeling they won't go quiet. We need to do this at the same time."

"Just give the word," said Iguanus, raising both swords above one of the ghost's head.

Matt nodded with a grin. "You remind me of me when I started out...back when I had both arms," he said cheerfully, sneaking along one of the bridges towards the first ghost.

Fortunately, the dragon priest seemed more interesting in tormenting Takes-In-Light than what the non-mages were doing. Matt walked up, tapping the shoulder of his ghost, the ghost turning only to meet Matt's axe coming the other way. At the same time, Iguanus stabbed his ghost through with both swords. The ghosts let out cried of pain before fading away.

"Now let's get-" started Matt before a wave of magic knocked everyone back.

"At long last, Mordekai is free once more!" said the dragon priest triumphantly. Matt jumped up at that before being dragged into the water by a TK spell. "I have to thank you. It takes a special kind of idiot not to spot an imprisonment spell," laughed the priest.

Matt dragged himself to the surface as Mordekai easily blocked an arrow and a few firebolts from Ri'mage and Tiatara. "I so look forward to seeing how the world's has changed in my absence. If you are any indication, I'll be on the throne in a week," he taunted.

"You forget, that cage was all that was keeping me out," said Matt, "Now I get to squish the wizard inside."

"Oh please," said Mordekai in a bored tone before starting to wave his hands.

"Watch out, I think he's casting a lightning spell," said Tiatara.

The blast of energy that shot out though was more than just lightning, it was more like a death ray being fired, the wet rocks electrifying the entire room and stunning everyone...as well as sending Matt flying.

"Hmm...well, that's that," said Mordekai to himself, before a guttural voice said "Vaxei sonaak. You dare strike at your better?"

Mordekai looked towards Matt and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, how does a simple-minded barbarian count as my better?"

Matt glared, raising his head to show glowing orbs that caused Mordekai to back off. "Aus ko vaarnufaaz," he snapped, causing Mordekai to yell in pain as it felt like every long dead nerve in his body was suddenly alive again...and was on fire.

What he saw caused him to gibber. "M...my lord..." he began.

"I'm not in a grovel-accepting mood," snarled Matt.

* * *

Tiatara came too with a groan in time for Mordekai's mask to be tossed at her talons. "Keep that safe," said Matt coldly

"What- How?" asked Tiatara.

"Wizards, they tend to think they're untouchable, but they're wrong," said Matt.

"He tossed us around like ragdolls and you are hardly a magical expert," said Tiatara before yelping as Matt snapped "You underestimate me."

"Back off, alien," said Iguanus, pointing his swords at Matt.

Matt regarded Iguanus for a moment before saying, "At least you believe me now."

"What happened to your eye?" asked Ra'mige, noticing that Matt's left eye was bruised and swollen shut.

"He got a lucky shot, made me hit the wall," said Matt, "It'll be fine in a few days."

Takes-In-Light however seemed to be in shock. "I'm dead...my friends...dead...and I'm using some poor soul like...a robe," she was mumbling.

"We have been trying to tell you," said Ra'mige dryly.

"I...I have to get out of her..." said Takes-In-Light desperately.

"It's ok, we can leave now," said Tiatara as she picked up the Staff of Magnus.

* * *

Upon return to Winterhold, they quickly found Tolfdir and Faralda, fighting more of the anomalies. The College itself was surrounded by a howling blizzard and they were just able to make out the near-invisible dome surrounding it.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," said Iguanus weakly, helping Takes-In-Light along.

Tolfdir spotted them at that, heading over. "Thank goodness you're o...kay..." he said, pausing as he saw Takes-In-Light.

"Uh, there was a bit of an...incident in Labyrinthian," said Tiatara.

"Takes-In-Light...but Savos said you perished," said Faralda in equal surprise only for Matt to say, "This is something better left for later. We have a larger problem. You clearly lost control of the College."

"Yes, Ancano is unleashing more of the Eye's power," said Faralda, "At the rate he's going, he could cause another Great Collapse."

"Where's Mirabelle?" asked Ra'mige.

"She...didn't make it," said Tolfdir sadly, "When it became apparent that we had to evacuate the College, she stayed behind to make sure everyone else could leave."

Matt and the others lowered their heads a bit at that. "We're gonna make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain," said Tiatara darkly, lifting up the Staff.

"Thank Akatosh you managed to find it," said Tolfdir.

"It was not without difficulty. It was being held by a dragon priest," said Matt.

"A dragon priest? That explains a couple of things," said Tolfdir.

"We should deal with the elf first," said Matt, walking past them.

"Let's just hope the Staff is the key to this mess," said Faralda.

* * *

Ancano glared at the Eye, annoyed that it again refused his access to anything but the basic powers, such as fueling his ward. He could imagine what he could do with the full power. He could rule the Dominion, finish what the fools who signed the White-Gold Concordat started...

Just then, he felt a tremble in the air. Something happened. He could feel the shield going down. But that was impossible. The Eye could not be countered by any force except...

"No...they found it," he said in horror, condensing and creating a second ward around him and the Eye.

"You were warned. My Eye is not for creatures like you...and now the Staff of my master comes and then. You will end," taunted an echoing voice that sounded like it belonged to a Nord

"All those fools are doing is bringing the Staff right to me. Then I'll be able to unleash the full power," said Ancano.

"The Staff does not control me, mortal. The Staff was made to...well, you will find out. As the Imperials say, why spoil the surprise?" said the voice.

Just then, the gates of the Hall of the Elements swung open and our heroes ran in just as Ancano snapped, "You will obey me, I am your master now!"

"I think not. See...your executioners have arrived," sneered the Eye.

Ancano turned to the group and said, "You fools think you can stop me? I have the power to unmake the world."

"Not today, elf!" snapped the human, though the Eye seemed amused.

"Well, a snake in their midst," it said, allowing for Ancano a brief glimpse.

Ancano showed a brief look of worry before casting a mass paralysis spell. Most of the group, including Tolfdir were caught in the blast, but the staff in Tiatara's hands glowed, allowing Tiatara to remain standing, with Takes-In-Light.

"Ancano, stop this," said Tiatara, "The power in the Eye is too great. You could destroy the world."

"Fool, what do you think the Thalmor has been trying to do all these years?" asked Ancano.

"What?" asked Takes-In-Light.

"We elves should be gods just like our ancestors. But the treacherous Lokhain has bound us all to this prison called Mundus. My brethren have been trying to eliminate the lock that holds us to this miserable world that the rest of you know as humans, but this Eye will allow us to finally be free of this prison and allow us to take our rightful place," said Ancano, "Of course, the humans won't be ascending with us and as for you beast folk, well, I wouldn't expect an invitation to immortality."

"You fool. The Eye isn't some key," snapped Takes-In-Light, she and Tiatara circling Ancano, neither for the moment, noticing that wherever the staff went, the ward field section seemed to weaken.

"There are other ways of releasing us from Mundus," said Ancano, "My peers think that wiping out the human races will be sufficient, but this Eye will provide a more expedient method."

"You will destroy yourself!" snapped Takes-In-Light as Tiatara aimed the Staff at the Eye.

"The ones who will be destroyed today are you lot," said Ancano before gesturing at the Eye of Magnus. The Eye started peeling open, revealing a massive sphere of magicka inside and releasing a powerful aura and several anomalies.

"Tiatara, the Staff, use the staff!" called Takes-In-Light before a lash of mana sent her flying.

"Hand over the Staff and I may spare you, unworthy though you are," said Ancano.

"Gee, how can I resist an offer like that?" asked Tiatara sarcastically before zapping the Eye with the Staff.

Ancano glared at that, trying to pour power into the ward, only for the Eye to refuse to respond to his commands. "Fine, I'll kill you myself!" he snapped, sending a thunderbolt at Tiatara.

Tiatara was shaken by the zap, but fired her own thunderbolt back. She missed more often than Ancano and soon found herself low on magicka.

"Hah, idiot lizard. You can't even aim straight," sneered Ancano before Tiatara, out of options, fired the Staff instead. Ancano gave out a loud gasp as he felt his magicka being drained. Simultaneously, Tiatara could feel her magicka being restored. "No...how dare you?" snapped Ancano, drawing a dagger and attempting to lunge at Tiatara, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

Ancano turned to see Takes-In-Light, only her eyes were that of a Khajiit's and by the slit pupils and the way she was growling, she was very angry.

"Hands of me," he began only for the...thing to punch him in the face.

"Oh, I needed that. Someone better be able to explain why I look like this," she snapped.

"After Ancano's been dealt with," said Tiatara before zapping the Eye of Magnus which was starting to unfold again.

"Ok, you can turn it off now," said Contrinus desperately.

"I'm trying...it's not working." said Tiatara, worriedly.

"The binding on it has been weakened," said a voice. Tiatara turned to see Quaranir there. "The Eye has become unstable. Ancano's actions have proven that the world is not prepared for this sort of power yet," Quaranir continued, looking at the unconscious Thalmor agent.

"I suppose you want the Staff too," said Tiatara.

"No, you may keep it. Your actions have proved you worthy of that and of leading this College," said Quaranir.

"What?" said Tiatara in surprise.

"As far as the Psijic Order is concerned, you have all the moral qualities to be the new Arch-Mage," said Quaranir, "If you doubt the limits of your knowledge and craft, we have foreseen that you'll soon excel in both."

Tiatara looked around to see the others looking at her before back. "Ok...ok," she said, glaring at Ancano, "I should have killed him"

"He is not long for this world," said Quaranir dismissively.

Tiatara glared down at him at that before looking back to see the mages and the Eye were gone, no trace that they had even been there remaining. Ancano was also awake. "No...NO...NO!" he snapped, running towards the mana pool where the Eye had hovered and scrabbling at it as if the Eye was hiding there.

"Game over, Ancano," said Takes-In-Light, or Contrinus, whoever was apparently in charge at the moment.

Tolfdir nodded. "We'll turn him over to the Jarl...but he'll probably be released," he said gloomily, glaring with disgust at the Thalmor.

"We don't have to hand him over immediately," said Matt, "I think he can wait for a little while in the ambassador's suite."

"We don't have an ambassador's suite," said Tolfdir with confusion.

"Oh, I've seen it. It's down in the Midden," said Matt.

"I would not trust _that_ ," sneered Ancano, smirking at Matt.

"You people do have some anti-magic manacles, right?" asked Matt.

"No...but being that close to the Auger will make his spells too unpredictable. Especially after using all his magic trying to control the Eye," said Faralda.

"Could end up accidentally turning himself to stone instead of breaking the door?" asked Matt.

"A crude analogy, but yes...he could," said Tolfdir as Ancano was led away.

* * *

It was a few hours later, night had fallen and Ancano was already plotting his escape. Yes, his mana had been drained quite effectively by the Staff, but he still had enough energy to break his cell's lock. The first thing he'd do would be to submit his report...and then lead a full army back put these rebels to the sword and fire.

Getting out of the Midden shouldn't be a problem. Sooner or later, he'll come across the exit and there isn't anything down here to prevent him from- Ancano barely kept himself colliding with the person around the corner.

"Going somewhere?" said Matt, standing calmly in Ancano's path.

"Out of my way, beast," snapped Ancano.

"Ah, I thought you were able to see like dear Mordekai could," said 'Matt' with a calm smile.

"You don't scare me. You're bound in human form. There would be no other reason you'd be wearing the form of an inferior species," said Ancano.

"That'll change in due time, but who says I'm not deadly in this form? I have heard that the last High King was Shouted apart by an ordinary mortal," said 'Matt'. Ancano glared at that before Matt stepped back a little way, seemingly melting into the shadows. "I don't know how I ended up here, but the devices this body has are very interesting...like invisibility."

"There are several spells to reveal someone who's invisible," said Ancano.

"But you can't cast any of them right now," taunted 'Matt'.

"So...what is it you want? Dragons rarely care for what mortals do. Why would this College matter?" said Ancano, watching the puddles.

"Oh, I don't care one scale about it, but until I've gained enough strength to gain my true form, I have to behave like this mortal would and I'm certain he'd just as interested in ending your life as I am," said 'Matt'.

"You are still just a human," snapped Ancano, looking around before grabbing an old sword off the detritus on the floor. "Clearly a mad one at that," he said before gasping and looking down to see a metal blade through his chest, Matt shimmering into view an inch from him.

"Wrong on both counts." he said, before pushing Ancano back. "Keep the dagger," he quipped. 'Matt' looked at the dead elf on the floor before muttering to himself, "I stayed down here to make sure he didn't escape, he almost did and I ran him through. Nobody will doubt that."

He smirked before saying to himself, "And with a 'friend' in the college, all I need to do is find the right spell."

* * *

Ghoulwyrm hated flying over the sea. It's true that he wasn't capable of drowning, but he didn't want to test whether or not the local variant of dragon was capable of swimming.

Sadly the landing had gotten worse, a few dozen undead attacking him the minute he'd entered the only structure on the island. One such zombie was still clamped round his leg, its expression seemingly indicating it was deep in thought about something else. "You going to let go? You can't gnaw my leg off so easily," he snapped, the zombie saying "Your leg'll come off sooner or later." Ghoulwyrm snarled and continuing to drag his companion along.

He passed by the barrow of the dragon Alduin had forbidden to be raised, not that Ghoulwyrm had any interest. One look at the barrow and Ghoulwyrm could tell that the bones inside held no more power than a dinosaur fossil. Whatever soul the dragon had was either long departed and was of such insignificant size that raising the dragon would only bring a wild beast to life.

The path finally led to what looked like a well-lived in quarter, an alchemy table set up in one corner and an enchantment table in the other. "Urgh...tomb raiders. Well, might as well see if they've left the sarcophagus," said Ghoulwyrm before crawling inside.

He soon found the burial chamber and was rather surprised how well-preserved. Not preserved, maintained, not a speck of dust anywhere. Ghoulwyrm went over to the sarcophagus, noticing how elaborately carved it was. He edged his claws into the lid and started to pull it open. There was a brief whoosh of released air which carried a scent that Ghoulwyrm intimately and made him quickly let go of the sarcophagus. Only a few seconds after he let go, a female hand with pale skin and blood red nails emerged from the crack and started pushing the lid open the rest of the way.

The figure that emerged was certainly a female Nord, though the mask she wore confirmed she was one of the priests that Alduin had sent him to find. "Who are you?" said the figure coldly.

"I am...Diilvollir, one of the dragons in service of Alduin," said Ghoulwyrm.

"No you are not, because there is no dragon by that name," said the priestess before removing her mask, revealing a surprisingly young and beautiful face beneath it. Though it wasn't that hard to believe when her eyes were clearly red and her canines were obviously too pointed to be normal. "But I do like the sound of it," she said thoughtfully.

Ghoulwyrm gulped a little, pulling at a non-existent collar before saying, "Is it worth saying I was dead for several dozen millennia?"

"You think I can't smell that?" asked the priestess, "You are not like any being I've encountered before; dragon, vampire, necromancer, werewolf, so many different auras and several I can't even recognize. What are you?"

"All of them..." admitted Ghoulwyrm before covering his mouth.

"Hmm...tell me more," said the priestess, her hands sliding up and down her staff, "I have been so lonely, stranded on this deserted island with no one intelligent to talk to for millennia." Ghoulwyrm shook his head at that. He didn't need to be a necromancer to sense the turn undead spell on the staff that had caused him to blab. "Now, don't be coy. Take the hand away," the priestess said softly, the staff glowing.

"Milady, you do not need your staff to compel me. Er, I mean, I think we can speak freely in your bed...chamber. In your bedchamber. Perhaps I can provide some blood to share, er, not from me, of course," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Oh please, I prefer my species," said the priestess, icily, waving the staff and making Ghoulwyrm slap himself, the zombie still attached to his leg sniggering.

"If you can just give me a chance," started Ghoulwyrm.

"I'm more interested in why that windbag, Alduin, has finally decided to send someone to break that damn spell Meridia's followers cast to lock me in here," snapped the priestess.

"King Arrogance apparently only got back from his time travel trip and he only sent me out here because you apparently are the only one qualified to undermine a certain numbskull's mind," said Ghoulwyrm, his tone turning a lot snarkier as he tried to kick the zombie off his leg.

"Ovin, let go of our guest," said the priestess, the zombie letting go and lumbering off. "Now then, what numbskull...never mind...showing is better than telling," she said, the staff glowing.

"Wait, that's not-" started Ghoulwyrm before he started babbling as a stream of magic came out of his head.

"Well, well...a jailer. I thought they kept to their little keeps in the dark corners of the world. Even Alduin respected their boundaries," said the priestess thoughtfully.

Ghoulwyrm was able to regain control of his tongue and said, "This one is hardly authorized. If he was, he wouldn't be stranded on this world with so few of his friends nearby."

"Then the others will soon locate him. I see nothing in this for me," said the priestess.

"Do you expect Alduin to let you off this bleak little rock?" asked Ghoulwyrm, "From what I've learn, he has little favor for the priests who choose to worship other deities and I can easily tell who you worship, Daughter of Coldharbour."

"Well, I also know how he rewards failures and he wanted me to do this. So make your choice," sneered the priestess.

"Oh sure, he wants you to do this, but is he going to reward you afterwards?" asked Ghoulwyrm, "Once you've done what he wants, you'll still be left out here, waiting for Alduin to get on with his world-eating. But I can offer you so much more. I can offer the stars and what lies beyond them."

"I was inside your head. I know exactly what you will do once you are finished here," said the priestess before saying, "Break the seal and let me go or explain to Alduin why you failed."

"You wound me. You've barely scratched the surface of who I am," said Ghoulwyrm.

"I don't care," said the priestess flatly, "Release me or I'll make you."

Ghoulwyrm smirked and said, "I'd like to see you-"

Line break

"...and what have we learnt?" said the priestess a few minutes later.

"When a lady wants something, she wants it now," grumbled Ghoulwyrm, who had been stuffed into a too-small sarcophagus.

"Very good..." said the priestess, pointing to a glowing rune above the door, "Now...destroy that and I can resurrect my companion."

"You don't want him. He has no mind left," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Good, I hate the chatty ones," said the priestess.

Ghoulwyrm winced before sending a blast of mana at the imprisonment rune, overloading it before getting down as the priestess sent a burst of red mana out...and nothing happened.

"What? Where is my dragon?" snapped the priestess.

"Guess its bones were further past the expiration date than I thought," said Ghoulwyrm.

The priestess hissed before, to Ghoulwyrm's rather girly scream, turned into some sort of...bat monster. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PARTNER!" she snarled in an echoing voice.

"Nothing, nothing, he was only lifeless bones when I got here!" yelped Ghoulwyrm.

"You speak the truth...the first truth I've heard since you arrived. Now then..." said the priestess, shifting back to her Nord form, "We should not keep the master waiting."

* * *

This chapter is one of those turning point chapters, one that'll definitely affect the flow of the chapters following it. Not only is there an Argonian ghost residing within Contrinus, but there's a dragon spirit that's somehow manifested in Matt. Not to mention Ghoulwyrm has teamed up with Alduin and the mysterious priestesss Tahaussia. We'll be definitely hearing more about this in other chapters. Anyhow, that's the last chapter focusing on the College. We'll be switching to another group for the next chapter. Which one will it be? Look for the next update to find out. Please review.

There's gonna be quite a lot of dovahkul, or dragon language, in this story so there will be provided translations at the end of each chapter.

Druv los ahtiid tol buld, zeymah - Why do you wear that shape, brother

Hi krilon kosmey hinz - You dare pretend stupidity

Hi fen bo zek wah vaalt, vax - You will fly back to the fold, traitor

Koraav vahzen hi nok wah - See the truth you lie to

Vaxei sonaak - Traitorous priest

Aus ko vaarnufaaz - Suffer in torment

Diilvollir - Undead/Horror/Worm


	6. The Mine

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 6: The Mine**

(Chapter type: Faithful)

When Contrinus, NegaMorph, and Kala all went off on their own, Draco and Chip were in a bit of a pickle, especially since Contrinus had taken the communicator and Chip was still working on repairing the emergency one. But fortunately, another member of the crew hadn't fallen too far away.

"I can't believe we had to crash somewhere so cold," grumbled Mina.

"Hey, at least you have a mammal's form. I'm still cold-blooded," said Draco.

"Oh grow up! Both of you!" snapped chip, finally losing his temper, "We're stuck in some kind of mountain range and you two are arguing like babies."

"Well considering one of us is considerably younger than she looks..." grumbled Draco.

"At least I know how to act," said Mina, Chip screaming before snapping "If you don't shut up, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Draco.

"I don't know! Right now, the worst thing I can think of is being stuck here with you two!" snapped Chip.

"Hey, there's a sign post," called Mina.

"All the way out here?" asked Chip.

"Some place called Markarth," said Draco, peering closely.

"Anywhere is better than nowhere," said Chip.

"Somewhere with a bed were I don't have to look at you morons," snapped Mina, stalking past them.

"I'm a moron? I wasn't the one who practically swallowed his own foot," said Chip.

* * *

Needless to say the walk didn't improve. However, finally, they reached what looked like the ruin that chip had briefly explored...built a lot more lively. "Halt...what is your business in Markarth?" ordered a guard.

"Finding a comfortable place to sleep," said Mina.

"Fine, there's an inn across the square," said the guard, nodding to his partner to open the gate.

As they walked in, Chip's spirits started to perk up. "Now here's a proper city," he said, "This is obviously the technology capitol of this country. I'll feel a lot more comfortable here."

As if the universe had been waiting, a man suddenly pulled a dagger and stabbed a young woman in the throat, screaming something about the Forsworn. The assailant didn't get very far before the guards cut him down.

Chip stared with a desperate look before snapping at the others. "COINCIDENCE! Cities are supposed to have crime." before a guard came up and glared at them "What are you yelling about?"

"Nothing, just shocked about the death that occurred right in front of us," said Chip.

"Good, keep your nose clean and let the guard handle this. Hey, keep away!" snapped the guard, pointing at Mina who was checking the body of the victim.

"Sorry, I was just curious," said Mina.

"Curiosity's dangerous…" said the guard with a glare, Draco saying "Let's, erm...go get a bed for the night."

"Maybe we should go to a different city," said Mina.

"It's almost dark. I'll take one night in Dodge City over the wilderness again," said Chip threateningly, glaring at the others.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when your throat's slit," said Mina.

"My throat can't be slit. I barely have a neck," said Chip.

"Speaking of which, you're not gonna be able to keep up that hologram forever," said Draco, "Maybe you ought to find some other kind of disguise."

"Bite me, the primary cell's good for 3000 years," said Chip, one of his hands turning into his normal claw and opening a hatch to see an apple and a post-it note from Morph which said 'borrowed cell for game boy...IOU.' "Whenever we find Morph, remind me to stuff him in a bottle," said Chip.

"Where do you think he is anyways?" asked Mina.

"Wherever he is, he's probably annoying the heck out of someone," said Draco.

* * *

The Flame Atronachs glared at Morph. "What do you mean we can't kill him?" their leader hissed.

"He just keeps regenerating," hissed another.

"And he seems to think it is some mortal game. Can't we just throw him through a gate and be done with it?" said the youngest of the Atronachs desperately.

"They keep throwing him back," sad the second one.

"Why not send him back to the mortal realm. Let them deal with it," suggested the oldest one.

"But the humans might kill him," said the youngest one.

"Very good point, let's do it," said the middle one.

"But how will we convince it to go through a rift? Even the most foolish are hard to fool after the 5th attempt," said the youngest one, the oldest one holding up a claw to silence her before calling "THERE'S CAKE THROUGH THE PORTAL!"

"Yay! Cake!" cried Morph before jumping through the portal.

"That did go to the mortal realm, right?" asked the youngest.

"Who cares?" asked the middle one.

Morph looked around at his new surroundings to see some surprised Ice Atronachs before he said, "Anyone want ice cream?"

* * *

"Now let's see about that room," said Mina before a man approached her and said, "Miss, I think you dropped this," before handing her a piece of paper.

"Uh, you sure this isn't yours?" asked Mina.

"Me? No, I was just walking by and thought you dropped this. Well, I better get back to work," said the man before walking off.

"What was that about?" said Chip in confusion as Mina opened the letter.

"Let me guess, he's asking you to go on a date?" asked Draco.

"Uh, the shrine of Talos doesn't sound a dating sight," said Mina.

Chip snatched the letter at that and read down. "He wants us to head there now. I don't think that murder was random," he said.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do," said Draco.

* * *

The temple itself seemed to have been put together in a small cave at the end of a tunnel. An Imperial was waiting at the far end. "Ah...you came..." he said.

"Well, we were curious enough," said Mina, "So what's this about?"

"Well, you may have noticed in the square the...problems this city has," the man said.

"People getting stabbed in the streets? I thought that happened all the time in the big cities," said Draco dryly.

"I like you. You remind me of the last person who was helping me investigate the murders. I thought his devices would help him," said the man with a smirk.

"Devices? What devices?" asked Chip.

"I have never seen anything like...magical energy weapons...talking wrist armor..." said the man, Draco saying "Was his name Techo by any chance?"

"Something like that at least," said the man.

"Great, he's my god-uncle. Where is he?" said Mina happily.

The man sighed, "Dead, most likely. He never checked in."

"What?! That can't be so!" cried Mina.

"Whoever is orchestrating these murders most likely did so," said the man sadly.

"Who is he?" demanded Mina.

"I do not know, but we must find out who and expose him for all to see. This new murder though, there is little connection for either the killer or the victim," said the man.

"There has to be some kind of pattern," said Chip.

"That's what I need help finding out. I'm willing to pay you for your services," said the man.

"No money is-" started Mina when Chip butted in, "We'll be happy to accept any payment. But first we need something to start with. The identities of the killer and victim for a start."

"The woman's name is...was Margret. She was staying at the Silver-Blood Inn. The man...I saw him in the Warrens. I think he was called Weylin," said the man, checking some notes.

"Well, we can split and check both places," said Chip.

"Ok, I'll go check the warren with Draco..." said Mina.

"I'll take care of the inn then," said Chip.

* * *

The Warrens was apparently where the lower class...the workers lived. It was as pleasant as it sounded, consisting basically of a cave with some dwarven doors inside it.

"Wouldn't want to rent a room here," said Draco.

Several of the miners were walking over at that. "Who are you?" one of them said warningly.

"Nobody you want to bother," said Mina.

The miners glared, walking forward before Mina growled, the flames in the room blazing briefly and making her shadow appear draconic. Needless to say, the miners ran for it, except one. "You here about Weylin?" he said.

"Would we be here about anyone else?" asked Draco dryly.

"I'd leave if I were you. His room's locked and for good reason," said the man.

"Why? Did he have the measles?" asked Draco.

"None of your business," snapped the man, walking off.

"Can you pick a lock?" asked Mina.

"Uh...I'm more used to breaking the door down," said Draco.

"I guess I'll have to pick it," said Mina.

"How would you know how to pick a lock?" asked Draco.

"Megan showed me," said Mina.

"Of course."

A few seconds later and the door was open, the inside...well, calling it Spartan would have been doing it too much justice. Some eating utensils and a sleeping roll was all that was in there, alongside a couple of notes and books.

"I don't see why anyone would want to keep this room locked up," said Draco, "Smells just as bad as the other 'bunks'."

Mina had opened the note, reading out, _"Weylin,_

 _You've been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the market tomorrow. You will know what to do._

 _-N"_

"Wonder who this 'N' could be," said Mina, "Couldn't be NegaMorph, could it?"

"No, this is completely out of NegaMorph's character," said Draco, "Besides, he's on the other side of Skyrim."

"We'd better go meet up with Chip, see if we can help him," said Mina.

"His job couldn't have been harder than ours," said Draco as they started heading out.

They walked out to reveal a Breton blocking the way...and he looked angry. "You've been stickin' your noses where they don't belong," said the Breton, "Now I'm gonna hafta teach you a lesson."

Draco glared at that before Mina said, "Hey...we're not looking for trouble."

"Yes, you are and you've just found it," said the Breton.

Draco glared and said, "Now look here..." before he found out that his experiment resilience was not present as a Argonian, the punch on his jaw causing him to gibber, "I'll take coconut cake for 6, Bob." before falling down, leaving a shocked Mina.

"Ok, that's it. You're going down," said Mina.

The Breton laughed and said, "Listen, Redguard, I'd step aside if I were you. You don't stand a chance."

Mina glared at that. "Make me," she snapped, the Breton smirking "You asked for it," before aiming a blow, Mina ducking, grabbing the arm and leaning back, sending the Breton sailing over her.

"I may be smaller, but you're heavier," said Mina smugly.

"You little..." began the Breton before gasping from losing his breath as Mina rained down several dozen blows to his chest and arms.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something about little?" asked Mina mockingly.

The Breton coughed a little before trying again only for Mina to kick him under the chin. "Ok...ok...enough," panted the Breton weakly.

"Glad we learned our lesson," said Mina.

"I was sent by Nepos the Nose. The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That's all I know, I swear!" said the Breton weakly as Draco groaned.

"Oh, that explains who 'N' is," said Mina, "Ok, you can tell him you did your job after you had your bath."

"What bath?" asked the Breton before Mina kicked him into the river.

Draco moaned at that, "Did I win? I don't like pain."

"You've got a lot of adapting to do," said Mina as she helped Draco up.

"We gotta find Chip...if that guy came to get us..."said Draco.

* * *

At the Silver-Blood Inn, Draco and Mina quickly spotted Chip reading a small book by the fireplace. "Hi guys, got us a room here," said Chip casually.

"I...I..." said Draco, stuck in what appeared to be a feedback loop as Mina snapped "We thought you were in trouble!"

"It took a bit of timing to get into that girl's room," said Chip, "And apparently she wasn't just a tourist."

The two leaned in at that as Chip read out _"Meeting at the Treasury House later today. Took them long enough. These people act like they own everything._

 _Thonar Silver-Blood is the younger brother, but he's obviously the one in charge. Makes all the deals, bullies local landowners into selling to him. Even employs that wispy girl at the door to deter "trouble-makers" like me._

 _General Tullius is growing impatient, but I'll bring back the deed to Cidhna Mine. On my life, I won't allow a group of Stormcloak sympathizers to own the prison to the most notorious criminals of the Reach. They say no one escapes. Why? Is it really that secure?_

 _Maybe I've played my hand too soon by rushing the confrontation with Thonar. There are shadows around every corner in this city, and I know I'm being watched."_ before he closed the book, "Looks like she was a spy for a local faction."

"I think I heard that the Stormcloaks was one of the armies involved in the civil war going on here," said Mina, "Something about rebelling against the Empire."

"Yeah...and I think we just landed ourselves in it. What did you find? What happened to Draco's eye?" said Chip, noticing for the first time, the new black eye that Draco had.

"A thug tried to beat us up for getting too nosy," said Draco dryly, "I'm sure you've faced serious opposition too."

"Nope...the innkeeper was very agreeable," said Chip happily, Draco staring before saying "I think Matt's curse is following us."

"Well, I think we have enough to earn our first payment," said Chip.

"Are you sure? We should at least go and follow one of these leads," said Mina.

"We probably ought to keep this guy updated," said Chip, "For one thing, do either of you know where Nepos or Thonar live?"

There was an awkward silence before Mina said, "Good point."

* * *

Back at the Shrine of Talos, the trio related to Eltrys all that they have learned. "So...Nepos the Nose and the owner of the Treasury House are in on this," he said.

"I assume you know both of them," said Mina.

"Everyone's heard of the Silver-Bloods. They practically run the city. Even the Jarl doesn't have more influence than them," said Eltrys.

"I vote we check out this Nepos guy. He seems to be the brains...and his goon punched me," said Draco bitterly.

"Nepos has been in Markarth forever and he's very well-respected," said Eltrys, "If he's involved with this, who knows how far up this goes? But I get the feeling he's been receiving orders as much as giving orders."

"Then it's time we spoke to him and got some names," said Mina loftily.

"Just be careful and try to come back in one piece," said Eltrys.

"We'll be fine. We deal with scumbags all the time," said Draco cheerfully.

"This is a well-connected scumbag," said Eltrys.

"We'll handle it," said Mina cheekily.

* * *

Nepos's house was pretty high up, overlooking a good part of the city. "I thought old people preferred to live in lower houses," said Draco.

"I thought old people didn't order people killed," said Chip sarcastically. Chip turned to Mina and said, "You know this guy's probably not going to take us accusing him of assassinating well."

"We just get him to talk. We have the proof here," said Draco.

"I hope this'll go better than your last fight," said Chip.

"I was sucker-punched!" snapped Draco as the group walked out of the temple.

"Evidently Argonians have glass jaws," said Chip.

Draco growled at that before a guard stepped in front of them and said, "You there, I heard you've been doing some investigating."

"It's not against the law, buster," said Draco.

"You don't know the law here," said the guard, "Leave investigations to the city guard."

"Last I checked, asking questions wasn't illegal." said chip

"You lot are only going to get yourself into deeper trouble if you don't stop," said the guard before walking away.

"Ok...that was ominous," said Draco finally, the group walking onwards.

* * *

Nepos's house was indeed impressive inside, several servants walking around. Worriedly, none of them seemed bothered and the group were shown through to where Nepos was sat in front of the fire.

"What is it you want?" asked the old man.

"Let's not beat around the bush. We know you sent a thug after us after we've found evidence that you ordered that Imperial spy in the market be killed," said Mina.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it. I'm Forsworn, still loyal to our king in exile," said Nepos calmly.

"Uh...what?" asked Draco.

Nepos laughed and said, "You're greener than you look, lizard. How can anyone enter Markarth and not know about the Forsworn?"

"Give us a refresher," said Chip, noticing on his scanner that the other people in the room were moving to cover exits.

"The Forsworn were the original inhabitants of these lands...till we were forcibly ejected from our home."

"Wait, I thought Skyrim was the homeland of the Nords," said Draco.

"Well, actually if you look back, it was originally the land of elves until the Nords' ancestors landed and-" started Chip before he was smacked by Mina.

"The Nords may have Skyrim, but the Reach isn't theirs. Our land was annexed and we were dethroned so their Jarls could rule," said Nepos.

"And your king?" said Mina.

"Imprisoned...but he still sends me orders," said Nepos.

"You're being awfully frank to us," said Chip, "I would have thought with all the work you've put into covering your tracks you'd be less willing to divulge everything."

"It doesn't matter. You won't leave this house alive," said Nepos calmly, before saying, "Kill them."

His servants rushed at the trio, blades being drawn and spells charged to throw. Draco turned, narrowly avoiding a blade before grabbing the guy's wrist and squeezing, awarded with a crunch that caused the man to yell in pain and drop his sword. "I might not be able to lift 6000 times my weight in this form, but I'm no weakling," said Draco as he picked up the sword.

Another guard lunged at Mina, only to be given a blow that caused his neck to break, while Chip was backing off from the chef, who was showing she knew more than cookery with the two daggers in her hands.

Chip managed to block the daggers with a metal serving tray before sending a strong blast of electricity through the conductive materials. The chef yelped, dropping her blades before preparing a fire blast to blow Chip away, only to gasp as Draco stabbed her from behind.

Nepos however was proving a very tough opponent, attempting to take Mina apart. "You have stopped snooping while you could. You can't stop the king or the Forsworn," snapped Nepos, attempting another blow that caught Mina...and sent up sparks as it hit the Shar-Khan adept armor under her clothing.

"You've already been stopped, you just refuse to admit it," said Mina sending a fire blast that knocked Nepos into the fireplace. Nepos screamed as he rolled off the fireplace, only to pause...and receive a blow to the chest that stopped him finally.

"Uh, we better have proof that we didn't just murder a respected citizen and his household just because we didn't like them," said Chip.

"I think this will do," said Mina, holding up a journal.

Chip took it and flipped through the pages. "Pay dirt, nobody can argue this. But grab something else of his writing so it can show it's his handwriting," he said.

"Wait, weren't there supposed to be more of those servants?" asked Draco.

The door opened and the last member came in, holding what was clearly the arc rifle Techo had been carrying in the ship. "FOR THE FORSWORN!" he yelled, trying to fire. However the gun gave a negative buzz...and fired...backwards, the man shaking before him and the gun fell down, burnt to a crisp.

There was a very long pause before Draco said weakly, "So that's why he said only use our own guns."

"I think we should go," said Mina finally.

"Yes, we got what we came for," said Chip.

* * *

The group ran inside of the temple at that, Mina yelling, "ELTRYS, WE GOT THE..." before pausing, the group just in time to see Eltrys fall down, the guard behind him sheathing his blood-soaked sword.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to keep snooping," said the guard.

"You...you killed him," said Mina in horror, the other two noticing her eyes were turning black. However, she suddenly fell forward as a guard they hadn't noticed coming hit her on the back of the head with his sword.

"You're under arrest for the murder of imperial agent, Eltrys Adunson," said the same guard, his partners walking forward.

"What?! You have no proof of that!" snapped Draco.

"Haven't you figured out yet, lizard? Anyone who crosses our path, we make them guilty. Anyone who pays us, we make them innocent. And sadly for you, you're in way too deep to pay your way out," said the guard.

Draco glared as the guard laughed "Enjoy the sun. It's the last you'll see. You're going to Cidhna Mine."

"What makes you think you can send us there?" asked Draco, going for his sword.

"The life of your friend," said the guard from behind, holding Mina up and putting a blade to her throat.

Draco paused at that before pulling the sword out and dropping it to the floor.

"Your wandering days are over. No one escapes Cidhna Mine," said the lead guard.

* * *

The trio, stripped down and dressed in rags, were pushed through several barred gates, the guards laughing before walking off, an Orc glaring at them. "Welcome to Cidhna Mine. I hope you enjoyed your time on the surface. You'll never see the sun again." before glaring as a familiar voice from inside snapped "Oh shove it up your jumper."

Mina spun around and asked, "Techo?"

"Get in there. You don't mine, you don't eat," snapped the Orc, pushing the trio in and rather roughly down into the pit before slamming the gate.

Techo was indeed down there, wearing his armor. "Oh how nice...company," he said scathingly.

Mina ran over and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're still alive. We thought that-"

"Oh like he could have gone down that easily," said Chip, "I figured he was stuck in a dungeon or something." Just then, his form flickered before his hologram shut off. He struggled a bit before he could get it back on. "Ugh, I'd do anything for a power outlet right now," groaned Chip.

Techo sighed before tossing a cell over. "They learnt the hard way that I have more than trinkets in my pockets. There used to be three guards with Miss Personality up there," he smirked.

Chip plugged it in before saying, "Ok, between the four of us, we ought to be able to get out of this place."

"I tried. They took any gear they thought they could sell. The armor's locked in though," said Techo cheerfully, another Orc glaring at them, apparently guarding the door to the quarters.

"At least we have someone else with built-in gear," said Draco, looking at Chip.

"Yes, except my talents are near-useless in this tech-deprived place. I'd be surprised if they even have steam power here," said Chip.

"Great...so we're screwed till the captain finds us...and blows the place up in a fit of rage," said Techo, the trio shuddering when they realized they weren't sure if he was joking or not.

"I've got dragon powers too," pointed out Mina.

"Unmastered dragon powers," pointed out Draco, "Even if you could build up enough power to blast open the gates, that could take us with it."

Mina glared at that as Techo said, "Luckily we're not the only ones who want out."

"Oh, you don't say?" said Chip sarcastically, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave this lovely little hole in the ground."

"Yeah...most of them don't have a plan though, the boss of Bruiser over there," said Techo, pointing a thumb as the Orc.

"Let me guess, the 'King in Rags' is behind that door," said Draco.

"Yup...some political prisoner," said Techo.

"Not sure that's what I would call him," said Chip.

"You want to dig holes forever?" said Techo before pulling the trio aside, "Of course I know. I was arrested for helping some agent...but if we don't play ball we're gonna die here."

"Fine, I guess I'll go dig some silver up," said Chip, "We're gonna need some cash when we get outta here."

"You don't get it. When they say life sentence here, they mean 'for life'," said Techo.

"Well someone has to keep up the appearance of work while you find the way out of here," said Chip.

"They don't care..." said Techo before walking up to the Orc, "These three are with me."

The Orc looked them over and said, "The Argonian might be able to pull his weight around here, but I'd watch out for the Redguard. A lot of the men haven't been near a woman for a long while if you get what I mean."

"You think my augments are tough, she'll snap you in half," said Techo, before saying "I want to take em to see the boss."

"I can't let just any new meat see Madanach," said the Orc.

"They were dumped here because they learned about Madanach," said Techo flatly.

"Oh, new lifers, eh? Fine, I can let you in," said the Orc. The Orc stepped aside at that, letting the group in.

The group walked in until they came to an old man writing at a desk. "Well, well, well, look who the Nords tossed in," said the old man.

"These are the people I mentioned, tough cookies to a man," said Techo.

"They've gotten a lot farther than most people who try to figure out who's running the city," said Madanach.

"Could be worse..." said Techo, before saying, "They're coming with us when you bust out,"

"Wait, you already know how to bust out?" asked Chip.

"I've been planning this for months. Mr. Techo has already proven himself. But you, I don't know you," said Madanach.

"We don't have that many ways to prove ourselves down here," said Draco.

"There is a way. There is an...individual here who has outlived his usefulness," said Madanach.

"You want us to just snuff someone?" asked Chip incredulously.

"A crude analogy but yes. He cannot be trusted and we cannot leave loose ends," said Madanach.

Draco and Chip gave each other looks before Draco said, "Er, I admit I've killed in self-defense, but I'm not sure about just killing someone because they're in the way."

Mina rolled her eyes and said, "I'll do it then, if it means getting out of here."

The others turned in horror at that. "No, we're not going to let you just kill someone," Chip snapped.

Madanach sighed, "We leave tomorrow night. You have till then."

"Plenty of time," said Mina before walking off.

* * *

That night, Mina was the last one to sleep...mostly as she was headed back to Madanach's cell. "Well...the dark beauty returns. Thought about my conditions?" he said, not looking up.

"Who needs to be rubbed out and how am I supposed to do it?" asked Mina.

"Grisvar the Unlucky, use this," said Madanach, sliding a sharpened piece of bone over.

"Should I ask what kind of bone this is?" asked Mina.

"Deer bone," said Madanach, "Not as tough as the dragons that I hear are flying the skies again, but it should do the job. Come back when it's done...and you and your friends can come with us."

"This won't take long," said Mina before walking away.

Mina walked out and immediately walked into Draco. "What was that about?" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, just taking care of a little business," said Mina.

"You mean with that shiv?" said Draco.

"Well I wasn't planning on using it to shave my legs," said Mina, "Not that my legs actually need shaving thankfully."

"You're going to kill that guy. You're gonna do that queesta's job," snapped Draco.

"What else could I do? Kill Madanach and take the key off his body?" asked Mina before pausing and saying, "Not a bad alternative though."

"Good lord. Are you listening to yourself?" snapped Draco, shaking her.

"Draco, we have a limited amount of options. How else are we supposed to get out of here?" snapped Mina.

"Anything's better than murder. What would your parents say?" snapped Draco.

"I suppose you have a point there," said Mina before making a subtle motion with her hand. A shadow briefly passed over Draco's face which now looked blanker. "But I've still got a job to do," said Mina before walking around Draco.

* * *

Draco shook himself awake as Chip shook him. "Come on, we got to go. Madanach said we can go with him..."

"What? What about-" said Draco.

"Taken care of," said Mina.

Draco stared in horror at that before he growled, "We'll talk later."

The other prisoners had gathered in the main chamber. "What's going on, Madanach?' asked one of the prisoners, "You wouldn't have had Grisvar stabbed unless you planning something."

"My brothers, we have been here long enough. It's time to leave Cidhna Mine and continue our fight against the Nords. Through this gate, just beside my quarters, is a tunnel. A tunnel that leads right through the old Dwarven ruins of Markarth, into the city. Well, what do you say, my brothers?" called Madanach, a cheer going up.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about escaping with these people," said Chip.

"You have a better idea?" said Mina

"Unfortunately, no," said Chip.

"Then let's go," said Mina, heading down the tunnel.

"Why have the dwarves left so many of their old ruins unattended?" asked Draco, "You'd think they'd object to people building over them."

"They would if they were here," said Chip, "Apparently the entire race just...disappeared a couple of millennia ago."

"Ok, now then. Let's not talk about this and discuss the fact Mina SHIVVED SOMEONE!" snapped Techo, the group following into the ruins.

"This doesn't seem the best time to talk about it," said Chip.

"You'd prefer to have it with Spyro?" said Techo, the trio hanging back.

"Well, we've already bloodied our hands before coming here," said Chip.

"Yeah, but we didn't have a choice about that," said Draco, "Mina just killed someone who's done nothing wrong to her and who probably couldn't have defended himself."

"You don't think she's going...dark side, do you?" said Techo.

There was a lengthy pause before Chip said, "Well, this world probably won't be a good influence on her."

"Then we need to scrub this mission as soon as possible," said Techo.

"Oh, yeah, like that's gonna be easy, what with us stranded and unable to communicate with the ship," said Chip dryly.

"Tell me you have the emergency radio kit," said Techo.

"Been trying to fix it, but I don't exactly have effective tools to work with," said Chip.

"Fine, let's get out of here first," said Techo, the group turning the corner to see the Forsworn prisoners in tribal garb...and Mina too.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" asked Mina. The guys were a bit hard-pressed to say something positive, considering how little the Forsworn 'armor' covered.

"Your godfather'll kill you," said Techo finally.

"Oh you're always saying that," said Mina.

"You look like a streetwalker," said Draco flatly.

Mina gave Draco an odd look and said, "A what?"

Another Forsworn sighed before whispering in Mina's ear, her expression slowly becoming deadpan.

"To be honest, I can't see how effective that 'armor' is," said Chip, "I mean, how is it supposed to protect you from anything? You can't even stay warm with that thing on."

"It is enchanted by the old magicks," said the same Forsworn, before there was a click from the door everyone was near.

"Now!" called one of them. The Forsworn charged out, though the others weren't that eager to follow.

They charged out to see a smirking man, surrounded by guards, blocking the way. "I had a feeling you were going to be trying something after the new ones were thrown in," said the smirking man, "Your Forsworn have been useful, but you've clearly become too unmanageable."

"I'm guessing you're in charge," said Techo smugly, reaching slowly for the one piece of tech left...a stun disk, ignored as it was more or less useless.

"Thonar Silver-Blood, a name I would assume you've heard by now," said the man.

"Oh...a scumbag..." said Techo, ignoring Madanach's glare. Apparently Techo was stealing the limelight before pausing as Techo hissed, "When I say now...duck...all of you." The Forsworn and Techo's group threw themselves down, more out of reflex than conscious thought. Techo swore at that, "Ah fuck it," before tossing the disk at Thonar's feet before throwing himself down.

Thonar laughed and said, "What's this? Some little Dwarven toy you found in the ruins?" The disc soon floated upwards to about head height, the guards watching its ascent with curiosity.

"Have a nice day," called Techo clearly and loudly, the disk beeping.

One of the guards, his friends laughing, said sarcastically, "You too." completing the stun disk's detonation code, the disk sending a ring of energy out that went through their heads and caused them to crumple.

Madanach lifted his head and asked, "What did you just do?"

"A sort of stun spell. They'll be out for an hour."

"I say we finish them off here," said Borkul as he drew his axe.

"Not a chance. No bloodshed," snapped Techo before being kicked down.

"I figured he was too soft to be a real Forsworn," said Borkul.

Techo glared at that, rubbing his lip before Mina said, "I'll deal with that Silver-Blood."

"Wait a minute, there's no need to kill anyone. We can just leave this city without causing any incidents," said Chip.

"No, we will not leave our enemies alive. Miss Mina, if you will," said Madanach, nodding to Mina.

Mina smiled before approaching the unconscious Thonar, a bone dagger in her hand. She paused before looking at the others, Draco saying "Don't do it."

"You're better than this. Your parents expect better from you," said Chip.

Mina glared before saying, "My parents vanquish evil...so should I." before stabbing down.

"Lumina, what have you done?" asked Draco in horror.

"Lumina, eh?" chuckled Madanach, "Her parents had a flair for the ironic, did they?"

Techo glared before saying, "Fuck off, you murderous bastard before I find my gear."

"I can have one of my people find it for you," said Madanach offhandedly before turning to Mina, "Well, you might have the skin of a Redguard, but you show much of the spirit of the Reach. Perhaps when we Reachmen and our brother Orcs reclaim what is rightfully ours, you might be welcome here. You'll at least be welcome in my camp and that armor should make you welcome in others. But you won't have to worry about staining yourself with our feud. Your crimes against Markarth will be swept away soon, though I wouldn't recommend staying in the city until that happens."

"Don't do us any favors..." glared Draco.

"I see us as even now. Just make sure you're wearing that armor near one of our camps. We tend to get carried away," said Madanach before he and the other Forsworn started running for the gates.

"What an unbelievable barbarous bunch of throwbacks," said Chip, "I wouldn't want to go within spitting distance of their camps."

"You can't spit," said Draco dryly.

"Which makes my spitting distance even shorter than most," said Chip.

Techo nodded. "I'm shooting hem next time I see em," he said, pressing a button on his wrist comp, a small machine appearing next to him.

"You could have done that at any time?!" snapped Chip.

"Good idea, I'd love to see what those barbarous throwbacks could have done with guns," said Techo mock cheerfully.

The others paused at that before nodding in agreement. "Ok...let's get out of here before..." began Mina before yelping as one of the guards grabbed her.

"You ruined everything," snapped the guard, the trio recognizing it as one of the guards from the temple.

The others got up unsteadily as Techo said, "Easy...why not let her go? You should have time to run before the real guards find out about this-DON'T TOUCH THE BODY! We don't want evidence vanishing."

"How do we know the whole guard isn't in on this?" asked Draco.

"No, the three stooges here were always first on-scene. They framed me for the death of a couple of guards who got too close for comfort," said Techo, his drone seemingly glaring at the trio, its single optic glowing red.

"So all we have to do to clean our slates is to take care of these last few loose ends," said Mina, her hand going for her dagger again.

The guard, however, wasn't stupid, twisting her arm such that she screamed as her shoulder popped and her knife dropped. "That was stupid, wench," said the guard as Techo said. "Caud..." the drone's head rotating owl style to look at him.

"Directive?" it asked in a monotone voice.

"Crew defense mode please," said Techo, the drone rotating its head back to look at the guards. "Violators detected...drop your weapons. You will comply in 10 seconds."

"Another Dwarven automaton?" asked one of the guards.

"We're not letting this one get the drop on us," said another guard.

"Non-compliance noted," said the drone, three red beams shooting out from its optics and reducing the guards to ash in seconds, with a small marble sized orb in the center of the piles. "Threat neutralized," said the drone.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Draco.

"I call him Caud. Chip won't always be around so I made myself some backup," said Techo, the drone hovering around before floating up to Chip who gulped, noting the body looked almost identical to his.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or disturbed," said Chip.

The drone beeped in what seemed like a condescending tone before shimmering out of sight as its cloak engaged. "Let's get the hell out of here," said Techo.

"How comes Techo got to kill them?" grumbled Mina as she tried to pop her arm back in.

"They're not dead, just dehydrated," said Draco with some amusement.

"We don't use em anymore, so I put them in. Toss these guys in the water and wait two minutes. For some reason the revival's on a timer here," said Techo evilly. Mina shrugged before picking up the orbs and tossing them into the waterfall. "Heh...let's go before they thaw out," said Techo.

"Where to?" asked Draco.

"Someplace where Dwarven material is available," said Chip, "I suppose I'll have to come back here at some point if I want to repair that radio. I'll need to put together a disguise though."

"I know just the place, some ruin up north," said Techo, before glaring at Mina, "And you, missy, hand over your weapon."

"I need a weapon," said Mina.

"Not until you've learned who _not_ to stick it into," said Techo.

Mina glared. "No...I am NOT!" she snapped.

"Fork it over, Lumina. You're not allowed to keep a weapon if you're gonna act like a spoiled brat," said Techo.

"No...NO!" yelled Mina, a burst of shadow knocking the others off their feet. The attack addled their senses for a bit so when they were able to focus again, Mina was long gone.

"Great, more hissy fits dividing the team," said Chip dryly.

"Crap..." muttered Techo before Caud appeared to say "Magi burst...class 40 detected 83 degrees west at location designated Winterhold."

"Oh come on, that's on the exact opposite side of Skyrim from us," said Chip, "Why should it be our concern?"

"Because where an incident like this occurs, Matt's nearby," said Techo.

"Uh huh, you realize that if we go near Matt, he'll gun us down before I get the chance to say I had no voice in the 'mutiny' thing," said Chip.

"You wanna stay here forever?" said Techo.

"No, but I'd like to be able to talk to Matt without a chance of him blowing a big hole through one of my vital parts," said Chip.

"Well it's that or staying here forever," said Techo.

"Fine, but I demand that he's thoroughly disarmed before I speak to him," said Chip.

"You have any idea how long that would take?" asked Draco.

"Hey, don't forget, you're the one who badmouthed him. You need him disarmed more than I do," said Chip.

"Nobody's disarming anyone. Matt'll have cooled down. We should be more worried about the fact that Mina's run off," said Techo.

"You don't think she ran off to join the Forsworn, do you?" asked Draco.

"Nope, I don't see Mina as the sort to rough it," said Chip.

"True, besides, I doubt the Forsworn are that likely to accept her," said Draco, "No, she'll be going to another city. The question is 'which one?'"

"Take your pick." said Techo, showing a map off.

"Falkreath would be the nearest city," said Draco.

"I wouldn't call it a 'city'," said Chip, "I think Solitude would be more likely."

"It won't matter. She'll head for a town or city. We'll head in Falkreath's direction for now. Any questions?" said Techo.

"I have one; what are we gonna do for money?" asked Draco.

"Oh, there ought to be some odd jobs available," said Chip, "Anyways, I think I've got something that'll help pay for a couple of things." He reached into his bag and pulled out several samples of silver ore. "I figured, why let this stuff go to waste?"

"I like your thinking," said Techo.

* * *

Travelling light allowed Mina to cross greater distances than a lot of people. But the further east she went, the more she became aware of her bad choice in clothes. Not only was her 'armor' probably more risqué than can be worn in polite society, but Skyrim was a lot colder in this part than she reckoned.

"This...sucks," she muttered, shivering. She needed to find someplace warm, someplace where she could get better armor.

She ran over to see an unattended campfire, something cooking in a pot. By now she was so cold that she was also starving hungry and didn't think that it might be someone's...until an amused voice said, "Well, look as this Brynof. We don't even need to go out looking for fun. It's coming to us"

"Either we've done something to please a Divine or it's one of our birthdays," said another voice.

Mina turned in shock to see a trio of Nords, blades out. "She's even dressed for the role," sneered the third one.

"Hey, I just wanted to warm up," said Mina.

"Oh, you'll be warmed up alright," said one of them. "Wait, I have some gold. I can pay if you just let me spend the night," said Mina.

"Oh, we'll let you stay. But it's gonna cost more than just gold," said another.

Mina glared as a tiny voice in her head said, "Are you going to stand for that?"

"Listen, dark skin, we're going to get what we want anyways," said the third, "The biggest difference is that cooperation will mean your throat won't be slit later."

Mina gulped at that as the voice said, "Let me handle them. It's easy."

Mina shook her head and muttered, "I got this." More out loud, she said in a coy tone, "Well, I suppose I could stay a while, but I'll need something from you."

"And what's that?" asked the apparent leader. "Your armor off your dead bodies," said Mina as flames ignited in her hands.

* * *

There's another chapter that's focusing on another group. Some of the gang is getting back together, and yet they keep losing more as they do. At the very least, the tech-savvy members are in one group which might improve the stranded situation some. But Lumina is beginning to walk a dark path, one that may have dire consequences. The next chapter will see another focus shift and will be the start of a new questline. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	7. The Guild (I)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 7: The Guild (I)**

The road to Riften was a pretty long one...if you're traveling by foot. NegaMorph had wings and shadows to get him around, but once he was within the Rift, he decided to go on foot. He had to get into the habit of blending in among the people here and if it weren't for the fact that a recent infusion of revenite DNA had given him the ability to assume a human form, that would be nearly impossible. He adjusted his human form a bit so that it now resembled a Dark Elf, which was more to his liking.

However, there had been some...hiccups...as a result he had several bites in him and an entire pack of bear pelts. "Bloody bears," he grumbled.

Eventually, NegaMorph reached Lake Honrich and soon Riften was within sight. "Hmm...what a hive of scum and villainy...smells like one too," he muttered.

As NegaMorph was about through the front gates, one of the guards said, "Hold it, traveler. There's a visitor's tax."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked NegaMorph.

"A tax for entering the city, numbskull," said the other guard, "It's 20 septims to enter."

"Is that tax for any community projects or is it just going straight into your pockets and staying there?" asked NegaMorph flatly.

"You can always stay out here," said the first guard smugly.

"Listen, pal, I've been mangled by a dozen bears and got their pelts to prove it. If you don't let me in, there's gonna be trouble," said NegaMorph.

"If you took care of a dozen bears, then you'll be just fine out here," said the second guard, "There's nothing more dangerous than bears around here."

On cue, something scaly shot down and swallowed the guard, NegaMorph yelping and leaping into the remaining guard's arms, the two shaking as it swept back into the fog, NegaMorph sure he'd heard a deep voice say "Surprise" just before.

NegaMorph managed to recover his nerve and said, "There's only one of you know. You think you can keep me out on your own or shall I get more persuasive?" The guard made a gurgling noise, NegaMorph waving a hand in his face before jumping down and taking the key. "Have a nice day," said NegaMorph before letting himself in.

* * *

The inside of the town was...well, it was what he expected: a dump. "Urgh...I coulda gone to Windhelm but noooo…" he muttered. It was built onto the lake than by it. The constant moisture caused a lot of mildew to form on the wooden houses and by the smell of it, it would not be very healthy to go swimming in the canal.

"Hey...hey you..." said a voice at that. NegaMorph looked around before noticing a big burly guy. "I don't know you. You in Riften to lookin' for trouble?" growled the guy.

"Is that what you ask all the tourists?" asked NegaMorph coyly.

"Watch your step. Maven Black-Briar calls the shots around here. Get in her way and you'll regret it," said the thug.

"Is she the Jarl here?" asked NegaMorph.

The thug chuckled and said, "In all but name, as much as the real Jarl denies. Maven's the one to fear and I'm the one who teaches fear. Got it?"

"Oh please, I'm scary. I can demonstrate if need be," said NegaMorph in a bored tone. The thug glared before walking off. "Ok, let's see if there's anything fun to do in this town," said NegaMorph before strolling off. He soon came upon what appeared to be the marketplace with several stalls open.

NegaMorph was walking towards it when a voice with a distinct burr to it, "Running a little light in the pockets, lad?" NegaMorph turned and saw a Nord with reddish hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked NegaMorph.

"Your pockets, they're a little low on coin. I can tell," said the Nord.

"And how could you possibly know that?" asked NegaMorph.

"It's all about sizing up your mark, lad," said the Nord, "The way they walk, what they're wearing, it's a dead giveaway."

"My cash flow is none of your business, buster," said NegaMorph rudely.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lad," said the Nord, "Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?"

NegaMorph tilted his head and asked, "In what particular way?"

"I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands," said the Nord, "And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid."

NegaMorph paused before saying carefully, "Ok...what kind of job are you talking about?"

"Simple, I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand," said the Nord, "Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

"Ok I...wait, are you a thief?" said NegaMorph.

"The real question is are you?" said the Nord.

NegaMorph paused before saying, "Is there any way a person called Lynch could find out?"

"We let our exploits be known, to build a reputation, but we don't mention who specifically does them so we're not always arrested on sight," said the Nord.

"Count me in," said NegaMorph happily, happy in the presumption that Matt would never find out.

"Good. Wait until I start the distraction and then show me what you're made of," said the Nord. After a few moments, the Nord, apparently named Brynjolf, was making a loud and rather obvious snake oil pitch, but it was getting everyone's attention.

NegaMorph smirked before letting himself melt into the shadows.

* * *

A few minutes later and the Dark Elf was ineffectively yelling about his innocence to the city guards. "I don't know how you did that, friend. I never even see you," said the Nord known as Brynjolf with a grin.

"I have skills," said NegaMorph smugly.

"Indeed you do. Here's the cut, like I promised...unless you are interested in earning some more," said Brynjolf.

"I'm all ears," said NegaMorph.

"Well...I represent a...certain organi-" began Brynjolf, NegaMorph saying dully "Thieves guild..."

"And I thought our reputation was all that's gone," said Brynjolf, "At least someone still remembers us."

NegaMorph paused. He didn't have the heart to say that he'd guessed.

"Well, as much as I'd like to let you in, you need to prove yourself first," said Brynjolf, "If you can find your way through the Ratway to the Ragged Flagon, I think you'll be a shoe-in."

"Seriously?" said NegaMorph.

"It's a bit of a maze run, but I think you can find your way through," said Brynjolf.

"Easy. I'll see you there," NegaMorph said smugly, pausing as a roll of thunder was heard. "Ah crud," he muttered.

* * *

The Ragged Flagon was not as easy to find as NegaMorph would have though, mainly because he was assaulted by a lot of psychos on the way there. But eventually, he managed to drag himself into the so-called pub and was hardly impressed by what he saw and it wasn't just because it was in a sewer.

"I hate you all. Where's Brynjolf? I want to kill him," he growled.

"I thought you'd be able to make it down here, lad," said Brynjolf.

"You could have told me that the Ratway was the local insane asylum!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Well, you seemed so confident," said Brynjolf pointedly, NegaMorph glaring and taking aim as Brynjolf turned before doing a little spasm.

"What the heck was that?" grumbled NegaMorph.

A voice only he could hear said at that "Thank you for using the 'combat restriction' nanites...continued attempt to kill or main timeline specifics will result in a doubling each time of the tazer shock."

"When did those get into...wait, I remember..." growled NegaMorph.

* * *

 _2 weeks ago_

 _"I'm actually surprised you invited me for a drink," said NegaMorph cheerfully._

 _"Well, you helped Kala and I appreciate that," said Matt, working on something behind the bar._

 _"Eh, it wasn't much. You ought to consider giving her back her Shar powers," said NegaMorph._

 _"No, this is future tech. God knows what it'll do. I'm testing it on myself before I let it anywhere near her," said Matt calmly, before looking at NegaMorph. "In fact, you won't even tell anyone that it's being tested, will you?" he said pointedly._

 _"It's a really stupid idea, Lynch," said NegaMorph._

 _"So is risking Kai coming out for an encore tour," snapped Matt._

 _"I meant going behind Kala's back like that," said NegaMorph, "You're gonna slip up and when she finds out, she won't forgive you that easily."_

 _"I'd prefer that over losing her to Taleth and his pet chimps," said Matt, before lifting up a drink, "Drink up."_

 _"Your funeral," said NegaMorph before downing the drink._

* * *

"Lynch, you've got so much to answer for," growled NegaMorph.

The voice said "Threat to commander noted."

NegaMorph going "Wait...nonononono." before he was tazered again.

* * *

NegaMorph's first big job, after getting some coin out of some locals, was the honey farm out on the lake that had apparently decided to change its business arrangement with the Thieves Guild and their main proprietor. His main goal was to get the deed of the place and torch a few beehives to show they mean business.

Torching the beehives had been easy, the fires attracting most of the guards and thanks to one of his new fellow thieves, he'd known about a pipe that led inside the main house. From there it had been a breeze to bully the owner into giving up the deed. He even picked up a couple of souvenirs, such as a little bee statue that was apparently worth quite a bit.

"Nice work. Let's see here," said Brynjolf, checking the deed before his eyes narrowed.

"It's about that letter, right?" asked NegaMorph, "Whoever this Sabjorn is didn't do this all on his own. Someone was helping him."

"Yes, it might explain other things too. I'll do some of my own research but until then, you've gotten the attention of Maven Black-Briar. She apparently wants you to meet her at the Bee and Bard. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you," said Brynjolf.

"Ah, so I'm finally meeting the local kingpin," said NegaMorph, "I better look my best." He walked over to the Wood Elf woman who was sitting by herself and asked, "Hey, you're the Face Sculptor I've heard so much about, right?"

The Wood Elf looked up at him before saying, "I'm a face sculptor, not a miracle worker." causing NegaMorph's ego to deflate almost audibly.

"Gee, break it gently, why don't you?" he said gloomily.

"I cannot work with just any sort of flesh," said the face sculptor, "Your flesh in particularly looks...incompatible."

"Oh, I assure you my form is quite malleable," said NegaMorph, "Of course, I need to know how this hoodoo works so I know you're not just whittling away my face."

"I said it would not work. Plus I doubt that Miss Black-Briar will care what you look like, just that you get things done," said Galathil.

"This has nothing to do with Black-Briar, it's about... Ah, forget it. I'll come back when you're in an agreeable mood," said NegaMorph before walking off.

He was halfway to the secret entrance when he paused, his tek-pack sending him an urgent message.

"Warning, reality field affecting current form," said his tek-pack.

"Guess I can't spend all my time as a human," said NegaMorph as he walked out into the Ratway, "Oh well, I was getting stiff anyways." He allowed himself to ease into his more usual alien form, "Ah, much better."

The tek-pack continued "Danger...new DNA absorption has resulted in immunity failure...reality field generator recommended."

"I've got one built in, you stupid thing," snapped NegaMorph as he banged on his back.

"Error...recent battle damage has resulted in degradation of field...ETA to full generator failure: 94 hours," said the tek-pack rather scathingly.

"I hate bears," snarled NegaMorph, "Guess I'll have to back and cut that piece out of its stomach."

"Probability of locating correct ursine...0.003%," said the tek-pack, NegaMorph snapping "Who asked you?" he said before pausing, realized he'd walked out on autopilot, a drunk, luckily the only person on the street, staring at him.

"Erm...boogedy boogedy?" he said, the drunk staring at him, at his bottle before saying "I'm going cold turkey, talking blob." before tossing the bottle away.

"Good for you," said NegaMorph before shifting into his Dark Elf form, "I suppose I'll have to work on finding a way to repair this thing. Being stuck in a solid form..." NegaMorph shuddered in revulsion.

"Estimate probably encoded form?" asked the tek-pack.

"Why not?" grumbled NegaMorph.

"ETA: 91 hours," said the tek-pack before silencing itself.

* * *

"Finally...what kept you?" said the Nord woman coldly as NegaMorph stomped in in a foul mood.

"Had a little trouble with some of my equipment," grumbled NegaMorph before saying more civilly, "So, you're Maven Black-Briar. You're younger than I expected you to be."

"Is that a problem?" said Maven coldly, an unspoken dagger in her words.

"No, I was under the impression it would have taken several decades to have gotten this much influence," said NegaMorph.

"Most people aren't me," said Maven, before saying, "If you are the best the Guild can send, no wonder they are coming apart."

"I'm working on putting them back together," said NegaMorph.

"Well, here is your chance to prove it. Have you heard of Honningbrew Meadery?" said Maven calmly.

"Nope," said NegaMorph.

"Of course you haven't. They somehow managed to open up in opposition of my own brewery in a few months. I want to know how and them shut down," said Maven calmly

"So you want me to sabotage your rival," said NegaMorph, "Any particular way you want me to do it?"

"I hear they have had...rodent trouble. It would be a shame if they failed an inspection," said Maven with a cruel smirk that caused NegaMorph to shudder.

"Fine, I'll take care of it," said NegaMorph, "Where's this brewery anyways?"

"It's just south of Whiterun," said Maven.

"That's a long way to hike," said NegaMorph.

"Then you'd better get moving. I will throw in a bonus if you find out who is funding them. If you fail, don't come back," said Maven, turning to a parchment she was reading before looking back. "Are you still here?" she said, causing NegaMorph to gulp.

"Ok, I'm going," said NegaMorph, heading out of the inn. Fortunately, a trip through the shadows should shorten that trip quite a bit.

* * *

48 hours later...

"Ok...in this world...you need to physically know where the location is or..." he muttered to himself, shuddering.

* * *

"You're kidding me. You hired me out for guard duty?" snapped Mist.

"The whelps always get the rough jobs," said Farkas, "You'll eventually get to do the better stuff later."

"But...some new brewery with a rat problem?" said Mist angrily, only for Farkas to say "You won't get into the Circle if you don't do the boring as well as the exciting jobs."

"Besides, I heard Honningbrew has really good mead," said Vilkas, "Maybe if you do a good job, Sabjorn will let you have some."

Mist glared before stomping out and into the town. "Stupid idiots...just cause I'm a shield sister and not a shield brother," she muttered. She had a feeling the twins were threatened by the fact that she was getting so skilled with heavy armor and two-handed weapons. They were afraid she was gonna surpass them. And Mist was definitely planning on that.

"Fine...I'll show them I can guard with the best of-" she began before walking into someone who felt a little...softer then she expected.

"Watch where you're going, milk-drinker!" snapped Mist.

"Who are you calling- Chloe?!" asked the Dark Elf she bumped into.

"Oh, not another one. I do not know this person," snapped Mist.

"What are you doing here? And what's with the wolf armor?" asked the Dark Elf.

"It's not wolf armor, it's Nordic Carved armor," snapped Mist before pausing and saying, "Hmm, maybe I could ask Eorlund to make me some wolf armor."

"I'd say 'don't you recognize me', but my bloody reality generator's on the blink," said the elf in an annoyed tone.

"No idea what you're talking about, don't care," said Mist, "Move over, you're blocking the way."

The elf stepped aside at that, a hurt look on its face.

* * *

NegaMorph stared as Chloe walked past, his tek-pack displaying as a HUD, her ID as Silvia, though it was enough for her. "Man, that draconequus has a lot to answer for," he growled.

He probably ought to stay close to town so he could figure out what was up with Chloe, but first he had a job to do and someone to meet.

* * *

"Ok, so what's my in?" said NegaMorph, sitting in the bannered mare opposite an imperial, his contact known as Mallus Maccius.

"It's simple really," said Mallus, "Sabjorn needs to deal with his skeever problem before he can invite the captain of the guards over to taste his latest brew. And I admit, the skeevers have been thriving better than I would have expected down there and they do need to go."

"Yeah, it's like someone let them in or something," said NegaMorph pointedly.

"And it took a lot of months too," said Mallus dismissively, "But while the skeever problem will be taken care of, the mead tasting will not be going as well as Sabjorn thinks it will, thanks to a little poison in the mead."

"Whoa, whoa, poisoning the captain of the guard's a bit much, isn't it?" asked NegaMorph.

"It'll be a pretty harmless poison, only enough to make the mead tastes more awful than it already does," said Mallus, "Sabjorn thinks that Honningbrew Mead is the best, but we both know that Black-Briar is better."

"Eh, all mead tastes like cough syrup to me," said NegaMorph.

Mallus's expression fell. "Never say that in Riften. Maven'll...not be happy," he said coldly.

"Oh like I'd be stupid enough to say that," said NegaMorph, "So where are we supposed to get this poison?"

"That's the beauty of it. Sabjorn's going to give it to you to take care of the skeevers. A little in their nest and a little in the vat and it's all taken care of. Once Sabjorn's thrown in jail, I get the Honningbrew Meadery, or as it'll be soon known, Black-Briar West," said Mallus.

"That works out great for all, except Sabjorn of course, but how will I find out who helped him buy Goldenglow?" asked NegaMorph.

"After he's carted off, check his quarters," said Mallus.

"Well, this seems like an easy enough job," said NegaMorph.

"There might be one little problem," said Mallus, "I heard Sabjorn's hired someone else to guard his meadery, someone from the Companions."

"Oh please, as far as they know, I'm the exterminator," said NegaMorph confidently.

"Just watch your step," said Mallus, "I doubt you want to start up anything between the Guild and the Companions."

"They'll be none the wiser," said NegaMorph confidently.

* * *

Apparently Fate had decided to pull a mean joke on NegaMorph by making none other than Chloe the guard he had to deal with. However, despite everything, NegaMorph was a professional sneaky person and he managed to keep his cool.

"Fancy meeting you here," said NegaMorph casually.

"What are you doing here?" snapped 'Chloe'.

"Sabjorn hired me to take care of the skeever problem," said NegaMorph.

"Well I'd suppose rats listen to their own kind," said Mist icily.

"If that's the case, maybe you should be out taking care of some bears. Divines know we need them culled," said NegaMorph.

"I'm surprised they didn't drop dead after tasting you," said Mist.

Sabjorn snapped, "Enough! You are like a married couple."

"Nah, more like a pair who've worked for a terrible boss for a long while," said NegaMorph wryly.

"Can you rid me of these skeevers or not? The guard captain is coming to taste test our latest brew," snapped Sabjorn.

"No problem. They're just a bunch of overgrown rats and I've dealt with many rats before," said NegaMorph.

"Fine, here's the poison, be careful with it," said Sabjorn before glaring at 'Chloe' and saying, "And you, the Companions will hear about your conduct."

"Nobody will be getting in or out," said 'Chloe' in a bored tone.

Sabjorn glared at that, NegaMorph tuning his mind in to realize that this jerk had every intention of giving Chloe a bad report then making her a guard for pittance after she was kicked out. Suddenly, having the little asshole led away in irons wasn't so guilt-causing.

* * *

NegaMorph had little trouble getting down to where the skeevers lived, but the infestation was worse than what he had heard.

"Spiders...why is it always spiders?" he screamed, a dozen frostbite spiders the size of a small tiger scuttling after him, NegaMorph unsure if it was his imagination or not that was making them go 'wheeeeee'.

The skeevers were also a lot worse than he was led to believe. They were pretty large and had venomous fangs, which apparently weren't usual for skeevers.

He also had found out that his disguise form was pretty fragile. "EVERYTHING SUCKS!" he yelled, sending a hail of fangs at the pursuing creatures, the skeevers and spiders apparently started a truce so they could all pick on NegaMorph. If anything could convince NegaMorph to repair his reality generator, this was it. If he let himself become stuck in Dark Elf form, he'd be torn apart before the end of the day. What was worst that his translator was translating some of the squeaks to 'get the food."

But eventually, NegaMorph was able to beat them back and kill them, though they did end up taking several chunks out of him in the process. "I...want a raise," he growled, walking round to see a HUGE rat nest...oh and a guy reading a fireball.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," moaned NegaMorph.

"You killed my babies!" screamed the mage, running at him.

"Oh no...I've had ENOUGH!" roared NegaMorph, the mage's shadow swallowing him. NegaMorph waited a bit as the mage struggled before the sound of breaking bones was heard. After a bit, the shadow spat out his mangled corpse. "Ok, let's see if this guy has anything worthwhile," said NegaMorph.

He checked what was left before pulling out a small journal and several alchemical ingredients. "Oh well," he muttered. Fortunately, that was the hardest part and there were only a few skeevers left after that. NegaMorph soon found his way to the other building with plenty of skeever poison to spare.

"Ok, simple enough, pour the poison in the vat...like so," he said carefully, emptying the entire bottle.

"Now I just have to out the door and... Wait, Chloe's out there. She probably get suspicious of me coming out the wrong door," said NegaMorph.

He opened the door a crack to see Chloe indeed on guard opposite, looking rather angry. "Well, I shouldn't make her job any worse than it is. Besides, I just cleared out all those skeevers and spiders, I'll just take the tunnel back," said NegaMorph.

He turned at that, heading back down into the tunnel...and round the corner to see a spider that was bigger than he was. "I hate this planet," he grumbled before the spider leapt at him.

* * *

Some time later, NegaMorph had emerged from the right cellar and decided he need fresh air very badly. 'Chloe' gave him a look of disgust and asked, "What are you covered in?"

"Spider drool..." said NegaMorph in a distant voice, staring straight ahead.

"There were spiders down there?" asked 'Chloe' with even greater disgust.

"Big...spiders," said NegaMorph, a slight shake to his voice becoming apparent.

"I'll let Sabjorn know you've dealt with the infestation," said 'Chloe', "You did take care of them, right?"

She yelped as NegaMorph pinned her. "I don't care! No gold is worth me being eaten AGAIN!" he snapped.

Chloe/Mist said carefully, "That's nice...please put me down."

NegaMorph put her down and said, "Sorry, I had to deal with giant rats, giant spiders, and some crazy rat wizard and I'm at the end of my rope."

Mist nodded slowly, it being sensible to agree with an elf who just lifted a fully plate-armored Nord up without effort and _hadn't noticed_.

"How about I buy you a drink?" suggested Mist.

"Fine, but _not_ Honningbrew," said NegaMorph

"Fine by me. The guy's a jerk, kept hitting on me and threatening to get me fired," said Mist, walking out and therefore missing NegaMorph cackling evilly.

* * *

A little later, the captain of the guard was leading Sabjorn out by the point of his sword. "Well, that went better than I ever could have imagined," said Mallus.

With that, NegaMorph aimed his hand and sent a shadowbolt at the door, having had enough of subtlety for now. "Ok...lets see who helped you guys," he muttered.

"What was-" started Mallus before NegaMorph said, "Of course I know magic. Wouldn't be much of a thief if I didn't."

"Fine...just try not to break anything else," said Mallus as NegaMorph rifled through Sabjorn's notes.

Soon, he came upon a letter that had the same mark on it as the letter that came with the deed. It did not directly mention who had been helping Sabjorn, but apparently there was a 'Gajul-Lei' involved.

"You again...who are you?" NegaMorph muttered to himself. He wasn't sure if it was enough to satisfy Maven, but at least there was a lead to the next spot. And there was also this fancy-looking decanter that caught his eye. He doubted anyone would really miss it.

"Ok, Mallus, I'm done here. Have fun making booze," he said cheerfully.

"If you need anything fenced, you come and see me," said Mallus.

"No problem," said NegaMorph, before sighing.

He opened the door to see Mist walking down the road back towards Whiterun, apparently watching her previous employer being dragged away. "Well, I suppose I could keep an eye on her." he said to himself.

* * *

Ok, this chapter ended up being a lot shorter than I had expected it to be. Admittedly, we skimmed over much of the first few quests of the Thieves Guild line, but that won't always be the case. The Guild quests may not get as much of the limelight as the other quests, but they will be featured. They'll probably be more sporadic than the rest. But when they do pop up, they will be worth reading.

We're gonna have another focus shift in the next chapter and it's gonna have a major impact. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	8. The Wager

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 8: The Wager**

(Chapter type: Original)

Within Tahaussia's lair, the dragon priestess was attempting to scry for a particular mind in Skyrim, but he was proving hard to locate. "How hard could finding this jailor be?" she snapped, "Diilvollir, where is he supposed to be?"

"Eh, somewhere," said Ghoulwyrm, "Just keep searching, he ought to stand out."

Tahaussia after a minute began to snarl, "Look...are you going to try and put some effort into this or am I going to have to kill you and reanimate you?"

"I am not that simple to reanimate, I know that from experience," snapped Ghoulwyrm, "And while I do wish to break that nuisance's mind, there are things that I've been wanting to do that is getting sidelined by this quest."

"And what is more important than the mission from our lord, Alduin?" snapped Tahaussia.

"Something that'll effect countless worlds beyond this simple plane," said Ghoulwyrm, "Alduin is focused on devouring this single world, but I have plans that would lead to the subjugation of hundreds."

"For your own end, no doubt," sneered the priestess.

"Not in my name, but the one who'll be doing the conquering will owe her rise to me," said Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia raised an eyebrow at that, "Her?"

"Yes, her indeed, the daughter of a very powerful individual," sneered Ghoulwyrm.

"I suppose you've been playing the wicked fairy godfather," said Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm cleared his throat and said, "I'd rather not put too much focus on the 'fairy' part. Not too many people take the fae seriously these days."

Tahaussia sighed, "Fine...but focus mainly on finding the jailor."

"Oh very well," said Ghoulwyrm before sticking his claw into the scrying pool. The view of Skyrim quickly narrowed to Winterhold.

"There, found him, can I go now, teach-" he began before being levitated up by the neck. "Hah...you can't choke me that easy," before he felt another TK field lower down. "That's not my neck," he said in a neutral voice.

"I know that," said Tahaussia.

"Really, if you wanted it so much, you could just ask-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ghoulwyrm in a falsetto voice as she 'twisted'. "I can spare some more time to help," said Ghoulwyrm after a second in a squeaky voice.

"Good, now then," said Tahaussia before focusing on the map, "There is a jailor there." She tapped the pool which then showed an image of a golden-furred Khajiit.

"No, that's not right," winced Ghoulwyrm, "That couldn't be Lynch. But he has to be close."

"She's the only jailor I can pick up," said Tahaussia.

"Expand your view a bit," said Ghoulwyrm before making the image zoom out.

The view zoomed out to see Matt scowling in the corner, though his aura was off. "That's...unusual. Zoom in, minion," said Tahaussia, squinting.

Ghoulwyrm focused the image on Matt and the closer it got, the more he was certain something was wrong. "Hmm...zoom in on his wrist," he said, Tahaussia about to object before remembering that Ghoulwyrm was, in this case, the expert. The view zoomed in on Matt's wristcomp...and the burnt-out reality generator. "Oooh...oh, this is rich," said Ghoulwyrm happily.

"What is?" asked Tahaussia.

"Not only his mind unprotected, but his body is as well," said Ghoulwyrm, "Lynch has a dragon form that's quite unlike the variety we have here and without that protection, he'll begin turning into one, in body _and_ mind."

Tahaussia paused before smirking, "That is good, that's very good. As a reward, I'll...put you in contact with some...well, they're nor people but they should be able to help you deal with your little project."

"Which ones?" asked Ghoulwyrm with suspicion.

"Well, you want this girl corrupted, don't you? My lord is the master of corruption," said Tahaussia.

"Molag Bal? I don't think that's a good idea," said Ghoulwyrm.

"You dare insult Molag Bal?" snapped Tahaussia, only for Ghoulwyrm to say "I need her intact...and loose. Not in Coldharbour earning fangs."

"Molag Bal wouldn't take her," said Tahaussia.

"Molag Bal is the Lord of Domination," said Ghoulwyrm flatly, "Does he seem like the type to relinquish anything he's claimed?"

Tahaussia opened her mouth before saying, "Ok, you win."

"Anyone else you can suggest?" asked Ghoulwyrm.

"There are several Daedric Princes," said Tahaussia, pulling a book from her shelf, "Surely one of them can be an asset for this mission."

Ghoulwyrm peered over before pausing. Tahaussia looked at the page she had opened to and was puzzled by the image of an eye within a triangle. "What is-" she started before Ghoulwyrm said, "Not him, next," before turning a couple of pages. There was a cut off 'Hey' at that.

"What about Hermaeus Mora?" asked Tahaussia, flipping to his page.

"Hmm...problem with that is that he'd draw the girl into Apocrypha with all that tantalizing knowledge and she wouldn't come out." Ghoulwyrm flipped to the next section, which was about Sheogorath, took one look and said, "I want her evil, not crazy."

Ghoulwyrm peered close before jumping back as the picture of Sheo moved, a mismatched creature leaning in too and saying "Now then...nothing's wrong with a little craziness," Sheo's picture saying in a Scottish accent "Aye...nothing wrong with...cutting loose."

Ghoulwyrm managed an "Oh crap." before there was a flash and his head fell off. "This is not professional," he snapped at the picture, two loads of laughter heard.

Tahaussia wisely to skip on forward, "Mehrunes Dagon, no, I wouldn't trust him, not after the Oblivion Crisis. Clavicus Vile, his deals inevitably go sour. Boethiah, too backstabbing. Malacath, too resentful. Namira, too disgusting."

Ghoulwyrm, his head now attached again, wandered over and peered at the book. "Sanguine, what about him?" he said, slapping the side of his head to restart the translation spells in his head.

Tahaussia gave a snort of disgust and said, "The Daedric Prince of Debauchery. He encourages mortals to give in to their base desires and make complete hedonists out of them. I can't imagine calling upon him for aid."

"He doesn't just do that. He can also maybe make them think that killing someone annoying them is a good idea," said Ghoulwyrm smugly.

"You can't be serious. Sanguine is decadence manifested. I wouldn't leave an old hag to his slimy hands," said Tahaussia before flipping ahead, "Ah, here we go. Mephala the Webspinner. She is the mistress of subterfuge, she who twists the bonds between mortals. If anyone could turn your girl into a creature of darkness, she can."

"Why not both? They seem to go together perfectly." said Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia thought this over and said, "It is said that Sanguine has done services with Mephala, something regarding threads. Of course, we both know Mephala will be more successful in corrupting your future war queen."

"Ah, she may be destined to be a war queen, but right now she literally has the mind of a child," said Ghoulwyrm, "If anyone can take away her innocence, I'm betting Sanguine would."

Tahaussia gave a derisive snort and said, "If he can remain focused on the task."

"Is that what you think? Perhaps you'd like to make a little wager then," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Very well...what would you wager though?" said Tahaussia smugly.

"How about this; whoever loses will be submissive to the will of the winner," said Ghoulwyrm. Tahaussia laughed and said, "You are wagering what is already mine."

"I might win," sulked Ghoulwyrm before there was a flash of light and a hat saying 'loser' appeared on his head. "I really hate that Sheogorath guy," he muttered.

Tahaussia laughed and said, "Here is what will happen _when_ I win: you shall be my new mount and familiar, to serve in place of my lost partner."

"And when I win, I get a choice of your spellbooks and a blood sample," said Ghoulwyrm.

"A blood sample?" asked Tahaussia.

"For research, possibly for arrowheads," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Very well..." said Tahaussia, "Make your offering to Sanguine, beast." before she vanished.

"Never said anything about fighting fair," said Ghoulwyrm to himself.

He went over to the scrying pool and said, "Let's see what our future dark queen is up to right now."

* * *

Mina looked up at the bridge leading to Windhelm. It had been a few days since she'd split from the gang and so far she'd made a name for herself as a bane of bandits everywhere. She had managed to acquire quite a lot of gold from clearing out bandits camps, not mention loot that was both useable and could be easily sold for a small profit.

"Ok, Windhelm, here comes Mina," she muttered, before walking forward. She was glad she had been able to get enough armor from all those bandits to make a full suit. It was certainly a lot warmer than her Forsworn armor and much easier to wear in public.

The guards turned to look at that. "Who are you?" one of them said in a bored tone.

"Lumina, a wandering adventurer," said Mina proudly.

The guards exchanged an unimpressed glance before one of them said, "Let's see your face, girl."

Lumina glared before pulling her helmet off, letting the guards see. "Ok, go in," the first said after a minute

Mina walked through the gates and could immediately that the city was just as cold inside as it was outside. "Urgh," she muttered before seeing that several Nords were pushing a Dark Elf back.

"Why aren't you lot out there fighting for Skyrim?" snapped one Nord who was clearly drunk.

"We've said it many times before, it's not our fight," said the dark elf.

"You can't trust these grey skins," said the other Nord who was not much more sober, "They're probably all Imperial spies."

"Spies? You can't be serious," said the elf.

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?" snapped Lumina.

The drunker Nord looked at Lumina blearily before saying, "Lookee there, another darkie."

The elf sighed and said, "You've obviously overindulged yourself. She's clearly a Redguard."

"I'm also capable of turning you inside out," said Lumina darkly to the Nords

"Ah, go back to Hammerfell. This ain't your country," said the other Nord.

"Ok...make me," said Mina, with a smirk.

"I...got a bad war wound. Got dismissed from the Stormcloaks," said one of the Nords, sounding particularly bitter.

"Ok, that's one. What about you other morons?" said Mina, turning to the others.

"I'd like to, but my weapons and armor are in the shop," said another Nord.

"And I've got a bad stomach right now," said the third Nord before letting out a raucous burp that might actually have authenticated his claim.

The last Nord said, "Erm...I would but I took an arrow to the knee."

"Right. You guys go home and shut up for the rest of the night or I'll give you permanent reasons for why you can't fight," said Mina.

The Nords glared before wandering off. The elf turned to look at her before bowing. "Thank you. Those fools could have done something stupid under all the ale I could smell."

"I thought Nords were mead-drinkers," said Mina.

"Ale is cheaper," said the elf, "They drink their mead when they really want to cause a ruckus."

"They sound like they need a stab up the ass," said Mina coldly.

"In my experience, retaliating just puts more fuel on the fire," said the elf, "Just ignore them."

"I dunno...don't you want to fight back sometimes?" said Mina.

"Oh, plenty of times, but when these quarrels are brought before the Jarl, who do you think he usually sides with?" asked the elf.

"The Nords," said Mina darkly.

"Exactly," said the elf, "There are plenty of us who wish we've never left Morrowind, but we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why? This Morrowind place sounds gre-" she began before her wristcomp supplied some history...such as most of Morrowind being a volcano disaster zone.

"It may be many years before we're able to return. The Red Mountain can be quite a temperamental landlord at times," said the elf.

"Aw...that...kinda sucks," said Mina sadly.

"We hope that one way or another, we'll see less xenophobia after the war. If the Nords win, they may have less excuses to distrust us," said the elf.

"Maybe...why are they fighting anyhow?" said Mina.

"The White-Gold Concord," said the elf, "One of the conditions of the truce with the Aldmeri Dominion is the outlawing of Talos worship and the Nords all object to that, not to mention the Empire being shamed in battle by elves."

"Elves like you?" asked Mina. The elf gave her a terse look and said, "The Aldmeri might say it's the government of all elves, but the Thalmor make it clear that only one type of elf is worthwhile."

"Great…elf empire," said Mina to herself.

"So what brings you to Windhelm in the first place?" asked the elf.

"I'm looking to...find out what I should do, prove to my godfather and his friends that I can look after myself," said Mina.

"Hmm...I question if Windhelm is the best place for such a quest. Perhaps you'll find something worth pursuing in Candlehearth Hall. The innkeepers are usually up to date with the latest rumors," said the elf.

"Ok, thanks. You look after yourself...and if they give you trouble, kick them in the nuts," said Mina cheerfully, waving to the elf and walking down the street.

"Strange girl," muttered the elf before walking back to the Grey Quarter.

* * *

The inn though had its own problem...in the form of two unconscious Nord mercs, who had thought Chris would make an easy target. "Do not mess with me on an empty stomach," commented Chris.

"That's it, I'm gonna slice that smug grin off your face, Imperial!" snapped one of the Nords who had his back to the door, before it opened and hit the back of his head.

"Close the door, it's freezing outside," said Chris without looking up.

Mina walked in, stepping over the knocked out Nord before the Nord's friend grabbed her. "You with him?" he snapped before howling as Mina lost patience, grabbed his wrist and squeezed as tightly as a Shar-Khan could.

Mina soon tossed the guy outside and slammed the door. "The nerve of some people," she commented.

"Mina? Oh, thank God. Someone who's sane," said Chris with a sigh.

"Some people have been disagreeing with that," said Mina in a disgruntled tone.

"Barkeep, a drink for my friend or I will get very annoyed," said Chris, the barkeep, who had been watching, yelping and pulling two tankards out.

"So, Chris, what brings you to Windhelm?" asked Mina.

"Not the weather, I can tell you that," said Chris, "The only place that probably has worse weather must be Winterhold."

"Where'd you crash?" sighed Mina, Chris saying "In the harbor."

"That must have been unpleasant," said Mina.

"You have no idea. The dockworkers saved my ass," said Chris.

"Were they all Dark Elves?" asked Mina.

"Not all of them. There were some Argonians too," said Chris.

"Oh," said Mina, Chris saying "The people here are jerks. I had to threaten to break the dockmaster in half so he wouldn't dock their pay for saving me."

"Yes, not the warmest city here, is it?" asked Mina.

Chris winced and said, "You just couldn't resist that pun, could you?"

"Couldn't resist," said Mina.

Chris sighed before saying, "Ok, first thing we do is buy some supplies. My computer's got a lock on Matt. They're in Winterhold apparently. We meet up, get the com unit and call in an evac and plan a proper op."

"We don't need to be in that big of a rush to meet up," said Mina.

"Mina, this whole mission went snafu ever since Kala smashed the cloaking system," said Chris.

"So? We can still win." said Mina, before Chris snapped "You kidding? We got 5 troopers dead already."

"Ah, troopers are just cannon fodder," said Mina dismissively.

Chris stared at that, "I can't believe I'm hearing that."

"They're supposed to be expendable," said Mina, "We lose at least a handful with every mission, right?"

"And you don't think that eats Matt up?" snapped Chris.

"I've never noticed it," admitted Mina.

Chris glared, "I know Lynch. If he cried over every teammate he's had to bury over the years, he'd never stop."

"Ok, I didn't know," said Mina.

"Nothing is ever as it seems, kid. If you think otherwise, it'll get you killed or worse," said Chris darkly, causing Mina to shudder.

"So, how much gold do you have on you?" asked Mina.

"Enough," said Chris.

"I can add more to that," said Mina, holding up a hefty purse.

"Very nice, I wondered why your armor had claw slashes in it," said Chris.

"Just a few bears. This land's thick with them," said Mina.

"Oh, I didn't know bears wore leather armor," said Chris.

"I didn't fight just bears. There were a lot of bandits that needed to be cleared out," said Mina.

"Fair enough...are you sure they were all bandits?" said Chris.

"Pretty certain," said Mina. Chris paused, not bringing up that he was sure he'd spotted a wedding ring in the bag

"Anyhow, is there any work to be found around here?" asked Mina.

"Nothing we want. We need to go," said Chris.

"It's too dark now," said Mina, "We could get lost if a blizzard blows up."

"You're right. There should be a free room," said Chris.

"I hope that comes with a hot meal," said Mina.

"It will," said Chris.

* * *

Summoning a Daedric Prince was not usually simple. Some of them required precise rituals on specific dates. Though they can be enticed to appear if the right offerings are made at their shrines, even if the shrines in this case were small temporary ones.

The daedric servant of Sanguine smirked as she waited for the final part of the summoning. Hopefully they'd mess up and she could kill them. Sanguine's representative was obviously the local equivalent of a succubus, considering her overabundant curves, the thin armor that made no attempt to hide them, as well as a few demonic features that were not as pronounced as would be expected. But it was also clear she was a warrior too. What armor she wore was heavy duty daedric armor, the skin visible seemed more like armored scales if the light caught it right and she had two barbed daedric longswords at her side and a daedric bow and arrow set on her back.

"Who summons my lord?" she said in a sultry voice before pausing, noticing the almost echo that had ended with 'lady of shadows' before turning to see a large spider daedra.

"Tahaussia, I thought we agreed not to summon them at the same time!" snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"Is it my fault you chose to summon a different daedra than I was?" asked Tahaussia.

"At least they're not-THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" snapped Ghoulwyrm as the two daedra drew their weapons and lunged at each other, hitting the edge of their summoning circles.

Tahaussia smiled and said, "This should be entertaining."

Ghoulwyrm snapped before noticing the daedra had stopped trying to stab or throw fireballs at one another. "Is there a reason that you have summoned us at once? My lord does not work with the so-called 'lord of shadows'," snapped the Sanguine warrior.

After explaining the situation, Mephala's warrior said, "You want to contract our lords so you can settle a bet?"

"The bet isn't the important part," said Ghoulwyrm, "It's the corrupting of this girl that matters."

The Sanguine temptress was laughing her head off though. "Oh, this is rich...this is laughable. This is some silly mortal bet?" she sneered.

"The stakes are quite high and this girl's corruption is very much needed," said Ghoulwyrm tersely. "Who is this girl who requires such darkening to call upon two Daedric Princes?" asked the spider daedra.

"Lumina of the Spyro line," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Oh, you must be mad. Messing with the jailors, they'll have you for lunch," said the Sanguine warrior.

"This girl is not affiliated with the jailors' organization," said Ghoulwyrm, "As a matter of fact, she is a completely different breed from them, one that is far superior."

"That's different..." said the Sanguine warrior with a smirk.

"This girl has a destiny to become a dark queen, but she needs a little...guidance to bring out her ideal nature," said Ghoulwyrm.

"She will need to learn how to manipulate," said the drider daedra, Mephala's representative

"She will need to learn to revel in darkness," said Sanguine's demoness.

"Well, I don't care who does it...as long as Sanguine gets there first," said Ghoulwyrm.

"This is obviously a more suited task for my lady," said the spider daedra, "Sanguine is unfit for this line of work."

The temptress daedra gave her counterpart a glare and said, "Lord Sanguine is just as apt at leading mortals astray. Perhaps more than your lady."

"Well, you can surely do this if you work together," said Tahaussia with a smirk, knowing what the reaction would be.

"Mephala does not require the aid of some feckless party thrower," said the spider daedra dismissively.

"But I thought that Sanguine has created something for Mephala once," said Ghoulwyrm, "Several somethings if I'm right."

"Prove it," said the temptress.

Ghoulwyrm pulled out a book and said, "The 27 Threads of the Webspinner, gifted to the Morag Tong, who were known Mephala worshipers. It says quite clearly that Sanguine weaved these Threads."

The temptress glared at that. "That mean I have to work with the anti-fun guard over here?" she said, thumbing at the drider who snorted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," said Tahaussia, "Though I expect your masters will take a more personal approach to this task."

"I'm sure he will...if he is not busy at some orgy," snapped the drider.

"Oh, like that would stop him," said the temptress, "He could probably bring your girl along."

"How _dare_ you!" snapped the drider.

* * *

On a nearby Oblivion plane.

"Oh, good grief," muttered Sanguine, watching an image of his best daedra lady trying to get her hands on a Mephala drider's throat, "I thought they had stopped this."

"Their little tirades have worn out their amusement some time ago," said Mephala.

"Not to mention those summoners could not even be bothered to set up proper shrines for us," said Sanguine, annoyed before adding, "Why not send those two to do it? They might actually learn to stop bickering."

"I highly doubt that," said Mephala, "They've been clashing for centuries now."

"Perhaps they'd be more motivated to cooperate if they knew it's their last chance," said Sanguine.

"Oh?" said Mephala, as Sanguine continued "For a start, I know several of my lovely assistants who would jump at the chance for Olyina's position."

"And Bleceite has quite a few heirs who have been waiting for their inheritance," said Mephala.

"Then it's agreed..." said Sanguine, his eyes glowing as he sent the 'ultimatum' to Olyina, the daedra pausing as if in horror in the view.

* * *

Tahaussia was a bit disappointed that the two daedra had stopped squabbling, but evidently their masters had just given them a final warning.

"It seems...that we have been commanded to...cooperate on completing your task," said the drider icily

"Glad we're getting back to business," said Ghoulwyrm, "Now then, I have located your target to be here." He pointed at the scrying pool, which immediately focused on Windhelm.

"I can't see from there. Why not let me out so I can examine it further?" said Olyina smugly.

"Oh please. I wasn't hatched yesterday," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Yes...the mold is a clue," said Olyina icily.

Ghoulwyrm took a quick look at himself and said, "I am not moldy. I keep myself clean and rot-free, thank you very much."

"Ok, so we're going to Windhelm, that place needs livening up, anyway," said Olyina, her form shimmering into that of a Nord, before noticing Ghoulwyrm's look, "What? You think we're stupid enough to walk around looking like normal?"

"I was just unsure if all daedra were capable of disguising themselves," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Of course we can, but who would want to look like...that," said Olyina, pointing in disgust as Tahaussia who glared.

"Just stick to your work and ensnare that girl," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Define 'ensnare', this is important for Sanguine's associates," said Mephala's follower, his disguise looking like someone in a grim reaper costume, enough to make Ghoulwyrm, who he'd spoken behind, scream and jump into Tahaussia's arms.

The temptress laughed uproariously as her summoners toppled over. She turned to her colleague and said, "You can't expect the mortals to not suspect that outfit."

"I am simply a monk...or one of the Greybeards," said the disguised drider with a smug tone.

"Yeah right. Like anyone in Windhelm will take any religion except Talos worship seriously," said the temptress.

"I never said what monk," said the drider smugly, adding, "I will see you there." before the shadows seemed to consume him.

The temptress rolled her eyes and said to Ghoulwyrm, "You can count on me doing the job right. That girl will be eating out of my hand before sunrise." With that, she also disappeared.

"They're gonna screw up, aren't they?" said Ghoulwyrm, Tahaussia adding "I hope you enjoy wearing a saddle."

* * *

Candlehearth Hall had quite a few spare rooms so it wasn't hard for Mina to make herself comfortable. "Chris is wrong. I'm in control. I'm old enough now to look after myself," she muttered with a yawn, "I mean, I'm obviously an adult. Why won't anyone else take that seriously?" muttered Mina.

"I would have to say it is because you do not act the part," said a civilized and calm voice, Mina jumping up to see a cloaked figure silhouetted against the window.

"Get out of my room, you creep!" yelled Mina, throwing the nearest object at hand at the figure.

The object halted in midair before slowly floating down to a side table. "Tempers are hardly needed. I have come to aid you, my lady. My mistress has sent me to aid you. You may refer to me as Bleceite," said the figure calmly, bowing slightly.

Mina gave him an unconvinced look and said, "Who could your mistress possibly be and why couldn't she wait for normal daylight hours?"

"My lady prefers...the night, as do I," said Bleceite with an amused tone before Mina noticed the air on the other side of her bed shimmering and a Nord in some armor that only just counted as such, appeared next to her.

"Oh, don't listen to that blowhard. An adult has to know how to cut loose as well," the Nord said cheerfully, reminding Mina a bit of Betrayl.

Only an idiot wouldn't have picked up there was something weird going on here and Mina was no Morph, er, fool. "Get out of my room," she said.

The Nord smirked almost shark-like...helped by the fact she literally had fangs before saying, "Ok, enjoy being thought of as a kid for the next century or so."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Mina.

"Makes perfect sense to me. You may look like an adult but your mind's still a kid...abouuut...12 years old in Imperial terms," said the Nord smugly, before putting her arm around the surprised Mina's neck and saying "Think, you're old enough to do what you want...and me and stuffy drawers over there are here to show you how to be a big girl...and have the respect of your friends and family."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure hanging out with demons is not a good idea," said Mina.

"Oh, she caught on...good on you, girlfriend," said the Nord cheerfully, Bleceite snorting.

"What my companion would say if she was sensible is that we are daedra...not demons. We are bound to aid you and prevent harm to you by the orders of our lords," he said.

"That doesn't make me very certain about your honesty," said Mina.

"We do not lie...especially when under a geas to carry out a task," said Bleceite, sounding offended.

"Get out of my room before I call the guards," said Mina.

"The guards will hardly believe you," said the Nord smugly, "Some Redguard blabbering about daedra in the inn? They'll throw you in the river if you're lucky, execute you for trying to undermine their war effort if you aren't."

"Fine, I'll just get rid of you myself," said Mina.

"Oh, this should be good," said the Nord, before saying, "Me first."

Mina shrugged before rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

The drunken Nords were about to make their nightly rounds around the Grey Quarter when suddenly one of the windows of the inn was smashed open as a woman was tossed out. The woman seemed to flip in the air, landing in a crouch, apparently unharmed. "That's one hell of a right hook..." she laughed, igniting a fireball as a few other Nords ran out, calling for the guard.

"Damn, where did you get this night's ale from?" asked one of the drunkards.

"Oh grow up," said the woman, clicking her fingers and the Nord twitching before starting to sing. Mina stomped out onto the balcony above at that, her own fireball ready. "Oh...fire...so scary," the woman said smugly

Mina just threw the fireball down at the woman. The explosion was impressive before apparently being sucked in. "Oh...that's good mana," said the woman, her skin now grey and her eyes glowing.

Just then, a large mass of webbing hit Mina in the back, causing her to become stuck in place. Bleceite walked into view at that, wiping his hidden face with his sleeve. "I suggest we wipe this event from her mind and start afresh...a 'behind the scenes' approach might be better," he said, his hand over Mina's head and glowing, causing her head to slump forward.

"Aw...but things were getting-" Olyina began only for several blasts to narrowly miss her.

"CAN'T A MERCENARY GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!?" yelled Chris, obviously in a sleep-deprived 'no-funny-business' mood.

Olyina smirked, hopping up to Chris. "Oh, don't be like that," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek...that had a paralysis spell in it, Chris going over like a statue. "Oh well…for once, I agree, Spiderman. Let's go." she said, the two daedra vanishing just as the guard broke in.

"What in Talos's name happened here?" asked a guard.

One of the Olyina-affected drunkards said, "Y'know...it was the naked lady...with the glowy eyes...hehehe...she ate a fireball."

"And then the spider guy tied up that girl before disappearing," said another.

"Spider guy? Fireball eating wrenches? This is just another brawl." snapped the squad leader, before another one was looking at Chris...and his gun, pulling it free. What is this?" he said before dropping it in shock as it said "DNA Negative match." before it exploded in a harmless shower of sparks.

"The Jarl's gonna have a field day with this," said one of the guards.

"I think he would deeply appreciate this if this was classified under 'never really happened," said the leader.

Mina groaned at that. "Wha…how'd I get out here?" she asked.

"I don't know and we may never really know," said the guard leader.

"Good. I'm going back to bed and I'll fillet the next person to wake me up," groaned Mina.

"Very good. Try not to get involved in any more...disturbances," said the guard.

* * *

"Well that was fun. So much for your logic that she'd simply accept our help," sneered Olyina.

"My logic would have convinced her," said Bleceite, "It was your ham-fisted introduction that made her too suspicious."

"Oh, I was the ham-fisted one? You were the one who blatantly appeared out of nowhere and start the ominous foreshadowing," said Olyina.

"And you, acting like Sheogorath's new friend, I'm surprised you didn't make it rain chocolate," sneered Bleceite.

"Sheogorath would have handled the situation far better than both of you," said a voice from nowhere.

"Uh oh," said Olyina as two pairs of glowing eyes appeared in front of them.

"You scrabble like 300 year olds. Hardly worthy of my praise," said a female voice, aimed as Bleceite.

"And while your mischief was interesting to watch, you lost sight of the real game far too early," said a male voice to Olyina.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I did not predict her...violent response. It seems some of the jailors have spoiled things for us," said Olyina.

"She is a different creature from them," said Mephala, "You were told this and did not take it seriously."

"She is also young in her mind, this she is pliable," said Bleceite.

"That just means she's inexperienced, not gullible," said Sanguine with exasperation, "Even the doziest mortal child here would see right through that ruse you tried to pull. If you're going to win her confidence, you need to appear as someone she can trust."

"That will be difficult. I saw her memories when I...reset this little problem. Her trusted are not even close to a normal mortal. We would draw attention," said Bleceite.

"Don't be exactly like them, you fools," said Mephala, sounding like she was at the end of her patience, "Just be the willing ear and she'll lower her guard."

"That should be simple. We can clone...some of their trust part. This...Khan order seems perfectly suited. They even have fools like Olyina in their organization," said Bleceite.

"Oh, that is so clever," said Olyina dryly, "Where do you get these witty ideas?"

"I use my brain," said Bleceite, before both eyes snapped "ENOUGH!" before the female said "You have one more chance, then we turn you into imps and give you to Sheogorath."

"If we're feeling merciful that is," said the male voice.

"Yes, my lord. I always wanted to see myself in scales anyway," said Olyina smugly, her armor changing to a black crystalline armor. "Well...get into costume, spider-imp," she said, smugly

"Your demotion is far more likely than mine," said Bleceite.

"Well, it looks like if one of us goes down, we both do so let's get going," said Olyina.

* * *

Mina and Chris didn't sleep very well. Mina was plagued by half-remembered restless dream and Chris had woken up feeling very stiff. The next meaning was woken up by a few early drinkers starting a fight.

"Someone is going to die today," Chris snarled, Mina nodding, both with dark rings under their eyes. Chris was tempted to just blast everyone to ashes, but somehow clubbing someone thoroughly on the head sounded so much more therapeutic.

They stomped put in time to see a Nord deposited over the bar, a figure in Atlantean Shar-Khan armor smirking. "Too easy...CAPTAIN!" the figure said, yelling the last part and waving at Chris. Chris paused and rubbed his eyes. He must be seeing things, too much sleep-deprivation.

"Oh bloody hell, Bleceite, I've found them," called the apparent Khan out the door, a cloaked Khan walking in muttering darkly under his breath.

"Chris, who are these guys?" asked Mina.

"Oh, you see them too, smeg," muttered Chris.

"We crashed a week ago, scout ship from Avalar," said the cloaked khan in a bored tone, his partner strolling up to Chris and running her finger under his chin, showing off a little too much cleavage.

"Yeah...we thought we'd come and back you up...aren't you happy?" she said.

Chris, his eyes diplomatically staring straight ahead, said in a level voice after a second, "It's always nice to have backup."

"How comes we weren't told about you?" asked Mina.

"We tried to contact you, but we couldn't get through," said the female Khan.

"They've established quite an embargo upon this world," said the male Khan.

"Yeah, but coming here in person is way better," said the female Khan as she hugged Chris close, filling up his view with her exposed cleavage. However, this caused her to get quite a bit of blood from Chris's nose before he passed out.

"Olyina...really?" sighed Olyina's partner.

"You know I can't resist the cute ones, Bleceite," said Olyina as she let Chris go.

"Who are you?" snapped Mina, only to jump as Nord and Bleceite saluted her, their fists slapping their opposite shoulders. She was a bit confused as to why the Khans saluted her, but she was not displeased about getting some respect.

"We are at your service, my lady," said Bleceite smoothly.

"Uh, she's the cadet here," pointed out Chris, "We're still following military chain of command here."

"Not in the Shar order. She's the daughter of a purple dragon so she's in command, buddy boy. You can command me tho-urk," said Olyina, before being pulled back by her partner who was now glaring daggers.

"Yeah...no. She's doesn't have the experience to lead and this is not the best time for her to get it," said Chris.

"An old saying: there is no time like the present," said Bleceite.

"Ok, I know you guys have been displaced from time or whatever, but that is not how we do things here. She could be the local princess and she still wouldn't rank that high in the chain of command," said Chris.

"Well, we outnumber you. You are welcome to go your own way if you wish," said Bleceite coldly.

Chris grumbled and said, "You have some equipment, right? A radio or anything?"

"Lost in our crash," said Olyina.

"Well, you could at least change your outfits," said Chris, "That armor's as conspicuous as it gets. Don't you know that they hate dragons here?"

"Yes...but we don't look like dragons," said Bleceite calmly.

"The armor design might say otherwise," said Chris.

"The people here base several of their armors off the creatures they fear, like wolves and bears. I don't think wearing dragon-themed armor implies we're dragons ourselves," said Bleceite.

"He's got a point," said Mina.

"Fine, but you better know how to interact properly with the locals," said Chris, "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to pay the innkeeper."

After Chris walked off, Olyina said, "He's a bit of a buzzkill, isn't he?"

"Yeah..." said Mina gloomily, Olyina saying "Oh, it's ok. We girls need to stick together."

"Do not worry. I'm sure he'll understand the rightful succession of power soon enough," said Bleceite, "After all, dragons do stand above werewolves."

"He's a werewolf?" asked Olyina.

"Considering how close you were to him, I'm surprised you didn't notice," said Bleceite.

"Well...he does act up if you say the 'b' word," said Mina thoughtfully.

"Hmm...and yet, he seems unlike the other werewolves of this world," said Bleceite.

"Well, he still has his reality generator so he doesn't end up like those other guys," said Mina.

"Hmm..." said Bleceite.

"Anyways, we need to get backed up and moving. We need to find my godfather," said Mina, though her tone clearly said she was not that eager about it.

"Ah, yes...Shar-Khan Lynch. We will of course need his strategic thinking," said Bleceite.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah," said Mina disinterestedly.

Bleceite sighed and walked over to a puddle before muttering, "My lady, if she finds her godfather, our quest will be in vain. How can we avoid this?"

"The werewolf's attention can be diverted, even more so if he becomes one of Hircine's beasts," replied Mephala, "See what you two can do about lowering his defenses. I'll be sending a means of distracting him shortly."

"My lady? I do not understand, the werewolf is hardly a threat." said Bleceite, in confusion before Mephala said kindly "Do not worry...I will provide."

Mephala's presence disappeared before Bleceite could respond, but he was not upset about that. Mephala was the Daedric Prince of Secrecy after all. Chris was arguing with Mina, despite Olyina, who was a little distressed by it, as he came back. "Hmm...maybe if I kill him…" he thought.

Just then, Chris's comm started to beep. "Oh, finally. I was starting to think I had the last working comm on this planet," said Chris.

The voice sounded distorted but the signal was definitely Matt's. "This is command one," said Matt's voice, "...sending automated update to link to all transmissions. Experiments 628, 629, 750 and N-630 are no longer part of the operation. Ignore all distress calls and if sighted, retrieve that backup com using all necessary force." An automated voice said, "This message will repeat at 20 minute intervals unless interrupted by live transmission."

Chris and Mina just stared. "Oh no...no, no, no," said Mina, tearing up a little before a new message came in. "Message updated...this is command...objective sighted...her memory is completely encoded...possible infection by local werewolf strain. Location is Whiterun...all available units, subdue the target."

Chris stared in disbelief at his comm before saying, "Change of plans, we're going to Whiterun."

"What? We just got here." snapped Mina, before pausing, "What am I saying? We can't leave Chloe here."

"Right, besides, we're far more likely to get answers in Whiterun than here," said Chris, "Let's get packed up and move out."

"Ok, you two, wait for us outside and get us some horses. Chris is right about one thing, we can't fly there," ordered Mina.

"Oh, we'll find some fine steeds," said Olyina.

"I'm sure you will," said Chris, annoyed.

"Uh, Chris, do you know how to ride horseback?" asked Mina.

"Oh, it couldn't be hard than riding a bike," said Chris.

"And that some of the horses are...weird?" said Mina pointedly.

"What? You're expecting winged horses or unicorns?" asked Chris teasingly.

"Noooo buuuut…" said Mina.

* * *

 _Sometimes, the bandits that Mina preyed upon chose bad places to make their camp, such as on the 'front porch' of a Falmer lair or a troll cave. Other times, it was something far worse._

 _"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE CAMP NEAR A DAEDRA'S LAIR?" screamed Mina, running for it next to several bandits as a daedric warrior on a flaming horse rode behind them screaming for their hearts._

 _"How were we supposed to know?!" snapped the nearest bandit._

 _"SHUT UP AND RUUUUUUN!" screamed a second bandit._

* * *

Chris stared before waving a hand in front of the unresponsive Mina, her lips moving slightly. "She better not be shy around horses," muttered Chris.

"Flaming horseshoes," muttered Mina, being led along by Chris and outside

"C'mon, Mina, it's not like you're going to be riding a horse skeleton or anything," said Chris.

"EVEN THE POO WAS ON FIRE...where are we?" asked Mina, screaming the first part as she snapped back to reality.

"Windhelm Stables, fortunately you've kept your outburst in until we were outside the city," said Chris.

"That's nice..." said Mina weakly.

"Ok, now you just need to pick...your..." said Chris, trailing off as he saw the flaming beasts that the two 'Shar-Khans' were leading.

"See? Perfectly normal, we ride these all the time," said Olyina innocently before Mina and Chris fainted. "Oblivion dammit, I told you we should have picked mortal horses! Now I have to eat their memories again!" snapped Bleceite.

* * *

The ride to Whiterun seemed to be a blur for Mina and Chris, but they didn't feel like questioning it. "It's weird...I feel like this horse should be on fire," said Chris in a distant voice, the horse saying "No, cause you had a freak out so I have to do this...oops." Chris staring before his addled brain decided to go with it.

"So, how are we supposed to find Chloe here?" asked Mina.

"Shouldn't be that hard. Does your horse talk too?" asked Chris wearily.

"A little...she's a nice conversationalist and she lights the campfire," said Mina in a similarly slurred voice, her horse rolling its eyes.

"It looks like the two of you need to rest," said Olyina.

"Oh look...it's that time again...time to scramble your brains again," said Bleceite in a bored tone.

"No...I think their brains have just accepted it," said Olyina, quickly before saying deliberately, "Your horses can set themselves on fire and talk."

Mina and Chris saying dizzily "Cooooooool."

"I wonder if I've damaged them," said Bleceite.

"I don't think mortals should be mindwiped twice every hour if that's what you mean," said Olyina.

The two daedra in disguise looked at each other before both saying, "Meh, they're fine."

"So, do you know who this person is they're looking for anyways?" asked Olyina.

"Someone called Chloe, the sister of their leader and a jailor," said Bleceite calmly, neither noticing that Chris seemed to have slumped forward in the saddle.

"Well, hopefully this 'Chloe' will keep the wolf distracted long enough," said Olyina.

"Oh, please. I know you're looking forward to it," before they both winced as Chris started singing.

"Ok, that's it, time for the puppy's nap," said Olyina.

* * *

Mist had to admit, she had never felt so alive. Being part of the Companions had definitely improved. She was helping recover an artifact and even met and dealt with the Silver Hand when they tried to interfere.

Right now, she was looking around the western watchtower, which still hadn't been repaired yet. She hoped the dragon corpse was still there. She had heard that useful armor and weapons can be fashioned from its bones.

"Useless, useless...burnt...weird weapon," she muttered, tossing parts aside, and automatically pocketing one of Matt's discarded grenades. Surely the dragon skeleton hadn't been completely taken. There had to be some of its bones around somewhere.

She paused as she heard hoofsteps and a thumping noise followed by someone snapping "There, now he's fallen off me. This is all because you didn't let me melt him to my saddle."

"We could have made better time if we could just fly," said another voice.

"We can't do that. It would kind of spoil our disguise" sighed a male voice.

"We've been spoiling the disguise every hour," said a female voice dryly, "We could have saved us some trouble by waiting until the end before removing those memories."

"And have them scream all the way?" said the male voice scathingly.

"What good's being part spider if you can't gag people?" asked the female voice.

Mist looked confused before sneaking forward, the first voice saying, "Uh oh...trouble...someone's coming."

"Great, another mind to blank," said Olyina dully.

"Who goes there?" called Mist, a female voice saying dizzily "Godmother? Is it wish time?"

Mist walked towards the source of the voices when her foot caught on something sticky. She looked down to see a large spider web. "Spi...spi...spi...SPIDER!" she screamed, the male voice saying "Oh...arachnophobia."

"At least this should make it fun," said the female voice.

"I think I know what to do." said the voice of Bleceite, before a hissing noise was heard and a half dozen frostbite spiders peeked out from a nearby cave. Mist's scream was very piercing before she passed out.

The spiders seemed to look at each other, having not actually moved from their peeking before giving arachnid equivalent of shrugs and going back into the cave. Sometimes there wasn't any point

"There, she'll think it was all a horrible nightmare," said Bleceite.

* * *

NegaMorph sighed, passing Mist another mead. "Ok, say after me: the spiders aren't real and they weren't yelling 'wheee' at you," he said carefully.

"Too many legs, too many eyes," said Mist in a haunted tone.

"Not real," said NegaMorph, with a sigh before Mist took a long drag of mead.

"And talking flaming horses..." she shuddered, NegaMorph pausing at that.

"I think you've had too much to drink," said NegaMorph as he reached for the mug.

This only got his wrist severed as Mist shouted, "MY MEAD!" Fortunately, she was too drunk to notice NegaMorph placing his hand back where it belonged.

"Ow...OW...that actually hurt!" NegaMorph snapped, before his tek-pack reminded him of the failing reality generator, "Urgh...I need to find time to look for the dropship wreck. There must be spares there."

"There is a faster way," whispered a voice.

NegaMorph paused and looked around to see where the whisper had come from. "Oh blitznak...it was only a matter of time...I've gone crazy," he muttered.

"Hearing your own thoughts isn't crazy," whispered the voice, "You know there's a faster way to get protection."

"Get another reality field generator...yeah...Chloe's not wearing one and Matt will remove my brain with an ice cream scoop if I try to take his," said NegaMorph sarcastically.

"Others are coming. They'll receive Lynch's message and come seeking his sister," said the whisper, "There are those who won't need theirs as badly as you."

"Oh bugger off. I'm not gonna risk any surviving team," said NegaMorph.

"Whose survival is more important: yours or theirs?" came the whisper.

"I'm not an Imperial general anymore..." said NegaMorph, more to himself then anything.

"They are used to mortal flesh, you are not. If you truly become one of the elves, you will not live long," came the whisper, "The others are already human, they do not need their protection."

NegaMorph seemed to think about it before Mist said weakly, "Hey...thanks...for getting me back to town."

"No problem," said NegaMorph, putting the thought about his vulnerability out of his head for the moment.

* * *

Bleceite glared as his link was cut. "Almost...the dark one apparently has friends," he snapped, the foursome in an inn and only him and Olyina awake.

"He'll cave in soon," said Olyina, "He won't risk his own skin when it won't heal back instantly."

"I hope so. He's in the way, they know him," said Bleceite coldly.

"Well, whoever this 'Chloe' is ought to keep them occupied," said Olyina.

"That's the problem. That...spiderphobe...that was her, though her own mind has been fractured," said Bleceite.

"Wait, Chloe is that girl?" asked Olyina.

"Afraid of a little competition, are we?" asked Bleceite teasingly.

"No...but we could use that to distract the werewolf," sneered Olyina.

"Oh, she'll be a distraction soon enough," said Bleceite, "The other members of the Circle are getting ready to welcome her into their fold."

"Oh...Hircine's pet project here?" said Olyina.

"I hear that some of them are wanting out though," said Bleceite, "Fortunately, there's going to be more members to replace them."

"Indeed, we could try and add an extra one. Maybe Hircine will take us in WHEN OUR PRINCES DISOWN US?" snapped Olyina.

"I have not been lax in our assignment," said Bleceite, "Once Lumina's subconscious is suitably influenced, her waking mind will conform to her future role." He glanced up at the position of the moons and said, "Speaking of which, it's about time we get her ready for another night."

"Yeah...maybe we could have a fight here?" said Olyina, the two turning ghostly before heading for Mina's room

"Perhaps, but it should be brief. Our masters have grown rather fond of their nightly excursions and they do not want them delayed for any reason," said Bleceite.

* * *

Lumina thought she was in another waking dream. The place she walked through seemed so unreal and yet she could her bare feet on the obsidian floor. The fact that she was only wearing a shift made the dream more obvious.

Eventually, she reached a banquet table where the plates and the glasses were empty. Seated at the nearest table was a vaguely female figure in a black dress that a very high fanlike collar, though the figure seemed to be made of shadow and could barely be distinguished from the dress itself. As soon as Lumina approached the table, the figure arose and bowed gracefully to her. Lumina returned the bow a little uncertainly. The shadowy dress then started moving around in ever-graceful steps, soft music becoming more apparent as the steps became more dancelike.

Lumina watched as the figure danced around her, slowly mesmerizing her with its spinning and gliding. Eventually, Lumina was joining in the dance herself, matching the shadowy dancer move for move. The two of them spun around and around, the music becoming more apparent. Then they passed in front of a large mirror and Lumina could not see her partner's reflection. As a matter of fact, she was now the one wearing the black dress and a glance downwards showed that it was true.

A woman, in a similar dress, walked up behind her in the reflection. "Oh...this suits you...fitting of a future empress," she said in a low voice behind Mina, who spun to see nobody.

"Ok...what the hell?" she snapped, looking around.

"Oh, don't mind her. She likes to play up the drama," said a male voice. Mina looked to see a man with bright red skin sitting in the chair opposite of the one the dress was in. He wore a dark purple toga and on top of his head he wore a wreath of Jazbay grapes and leaves that intertwined with his horns. "Have a seat," said the man, gesturing to the far chair which moved itself backwards.

Mina jumped back before saying, "I didn't eat any cheese before bedtime did...who said that?" both having heard a faint "That's my gig, lassie."

"If you're craving cheese, I can provide that," said the man before another gesture and an assortment of cheeses appeared on the plates. "And what goes better with cheese than wine?" asked the man before the glasses filled themselves.

"I said that's my gig " said the voice again

"NOT WHEN I'M WORKING, YOU NUTCASE!" snapped the man before coughing and straightening an invisible collar. "I apologize...will you not sit?" he said.

"I'd rather stand," said Mina.

The red man gave a snarl of annoyance before calming himself. "Fine, I'm only here to provide refreshments tonight," he said.

"What do you mean?" said Mina, before the man smirked before frowning "No..." he said, as a voice said "My lady...the prisoner is ready for execution."

Mina turned to see she was now in some kind of throne room. Her dress had not changed but now Mina felt something heavy on her head. Several troopers in what was clearly Hamsterveilian empire uniform were in combat positions, aiming at a slumped figure. The man who had spoken offered her a pistol. "The honor is yours," he said calmly.

Mina automatically took the pistol and walked towards the prisoner, despite not knowing what was going on at all.

"He's the only survivor from his ship. The rest were taken and changed when we sacked the capital," said the guard, Mina pausing as her eyes adjusted before realizing where she was...the hall of the guardians...in New Warfang. But it seemed so much different now. Murals that depicted dragon society were now depicting dragon conquests, almost of all the dragon statues were now of her.

The prisoner spoke at that. "Oh...Mina...you finally happy?" it said in a rasping voice.

"Don't address our queen that way, scum," said one of the guards before zapping the prisoner with his staff.

"Hey, stop that!" snapped Mina, the guard stepping back before saying "But commander l-" before Mina's companion ignited a fireball in his hand and incinerated the guard.

"Apologies for that inconvenience. Now then, the execution must proceed," said Mina's companion.

"Take the hood off," said Mina harshly, the companion opening his mouth to object only for Mina to snarl, "I said take it OFF!"

The companion nodded before reaching forward and pulling off the prisoner's hood. Mina gasped as she saw the face. It was beaten to a pulp and had more than a few bleeding cuts...but it was her godfather's.

"Feel free to terminate him whenever you're ready," said her companion.

Mina just stared before stuttering "I...wha...I...I..." However, something seemed to have taken control of the arm holding the pistol as it slowly raised up to point at Matt's forehead.

"No...nonono." moaned Mina, before her finger pulled the trigger...and the blaster fired...and the bolt froze in midair. An emotionless voice...hers, said "Simulation paused."

"Wait? What? What's going on here?" asked Mina frantically.

She turned to see a version of herself, wearing a silver jumpsuit and a blank look. "Your nanites are not compatible...mental corruption has occurred...a viable temporal simulation was required," it said

"Wait, this is all a dream?" asked Mina.

"A simulation," corrected her counterpart, "The most likely scenario that could happen if you do not alter your course and resist your corruption."

"Oh, who says it's corruption?" sneered the voice of the red skinned man, his form appearing in front of Mina.

"You are not welcome here." said the faux Mina.

"Au contraire, I was welcomed into her mind," said Sanguine, "Lumina is eager to learn from me what it means to be mature. She wants me here."

"I am hardwired into her mind. I know that to be false. You will leave or countermeasures will be employed," said the fake Mina.

Sanguine laughed and said, "No mortal mind can expel a Daedric Prince so easily, not even a facsimile of one."

"Negative," said the fake Mina, pointing her finger at Sanguine.

"Oh...going to poke me to death? Say alakazam?"

The faux Mina actually smirked at that and said, "Alakazam," a blast of lightning shooting out and hitting Sanguine, turning his dream form to dust that vanished. The faux Mina turned to the real one and said, "There is one thing he said that was correct; you are not yet truly mature. You lack the experience and wisdom to be able to cope with this. Your conscious memories shall be locked regarding this. You will only remember a bad dream."

"Wait...I need to remember," said Mina desperately, the fake one saying "You will remember this advice...your Khan abilities must be decommissioned...immediately."

* * *

Mina sat up with a start, spooked by her dream. But she soon found that she couldn't remember anything of it. "Urgh...I hate having trouble remembering drea...Olyina, are you ok?" she said, noticing that Olyina's hair was standing on end. "Let me guess, she was trying to get some guy's attention, but he already had a girlfriend who was a storm mage, right?" asked Mina.

"No, let's just say something disagreed with her," said Bleceite, who was reading a book he'd found in the room so he could hide his grin as his partner's misfortune.

"What time is it?" asked Mina with a yawn.

"8 am," said Olyina dizzily.

"Well, I guess it's time to get up," said Mina.

"Indeed..." said Bleceite as Olyina said "Hey...maybe today we'll look for your godmother?"

"Oh, right, wonder where she could be," said Mina.

"I'd try the Companions, soldiers for hire," said Bleceite.

"Sounds like some place she'd go to," said Mina before going into another room to get dressed.

"You sure letting her find this Chloe is a good idea?" asked Olyina.

"Oh, nothing is better for crushing ones mental defenses then having a loved one not recognize you...or attack you. I might have let slip to the Companion known as Mist that a Hammerfell assassin is after her," smirked Bleceite.

"Speaking of assassins, I hear that real ones are lurking about the city," said Olyina, "Looking for a certain Redguard woman."

"Yes, I examined their minds. Mina does not even come close to matching who they are searching for," said Bleceite.

"I think they might be able to be 'swayed' to think otherwise," said Olyina.

"You realize that will put our charge in danger right?" pointed out Bleceite.

"Oh, not mortal danger, and fear leaves so many gaps in your defenses," said Olyina.

"You'd better be right. I have no wish to be an imp," said Bleceite.

"If the girl dies, we'd suffer worse than being imps," said Olyina grimly.

"Then we had better balance the odds in her favor," said Bleceite.

"Oh, by all means," said Olyina, "This promises to be a night of fun."

* * *

NegaMorph and Mist walked out into the street, Mist having managed to allow NegaMorph to use an empty bunk at the Companion's home given he had no place to stay. "Look, have you ever been to Redguard land? No? Then why would they send an assassin? It's just some smeghead messing with you," he said.

"Redguards are untrustworthy," said Mist, "They worship different sets of gods, they live completely differently from us, and their skin is an unnatural-"

"Hey, hey, let's not get overboard with this. You barely even know any Redguards," said NegaMorph.

Mist gave him an annoyed look and said, "The point is that Redguards do not belong in Skyrim any more than the Imperials."

"Erm...seen a mirror lately, Imperial girl?" said NegaMorph.

"There's no proof I'm actually Imperial. I could easily be of Nord blood," said Mist.

"Really?" asked NegaMorph before using a pilfered Frostbite scroll on her.

"W-w-w-what w-w-w-w-was that f-f-f-for?" shivered Mist.

"As I've heard, Nords have a higher tolerance for the cold than other humans," said NegaMorph, "Well, except the Bretons, maybe. But you're clearly not a Breton either."

"I suddenly have an urge to yell for something called...a spiderbot," shivered mist.

NegaMorph considered whether to encourage or discourage this, for obvious reasons on both sides. "Remember anything else?" he said slowly.

Mist paused and tried to concentrate on the misty memories that have proven hard to grasp. "You can do it. Jog that memory then electrocute me," said NegaMorph encouragingly.

"Electrocute..." muttered Mist, the idea of lightning having a stronger impact on her mind than she was expecting.

"That's the spirit." said NegaMorph, grinning, before the grin froze as Mist said "Maybe I can find a Spark spell tome today in the shops."

"So close," he said with a grimace

He knew that Mist may eventually be prompted into remembering her real self. And since he was apparently the only one who knows where she is, he'll have to stick in Whiterun a little longer. Though the guys back at the Thieves Guild might start to become impatient.

"Hmm...let's see if this works," he muttered, writing a scroll before tossing it down a shadow portal.

* * *

"Oh come on, I'm a resident!" snapped Sapphire.

"Sorry, the Jarl has called for a higher tax," said the guard at the gate.

"That's a load of mammoth dung and you know it!" snapped Sapphire, "I'm with the Thieves Guild you know!"

"Everyone knows the Guild is only a shell of its former self," said the guard, "You're not going to scare me."

"You know we could cause trouble," said Sapphire warningly, only for the guard to laugh and say, "Oh yeah...maybe something'll drop on my head too?" before a portal opened over his head and a scroll hit him dead center.

The guard looked down at the scroll and said, "What in Oblivion..." before NegaMorph dropped on him.

Sapphire stared for a minute before NegaMorph said "Sorry...trying that fast travel spell...still got some kinks in it."

"How could you know how to do that?" asked Sapphire.

"Sorry, trade secret," said NegaMorph, "You're not nearly skilled enough with magic to even begin to understand."

"But..." began Sapphire only for NegaMorph to say "OHISTHATTHETIMEGOTTAGO!" before a portal opened and swallowed him, a voice saying "What the sme-" before it was cut off.

Sapphire blinked in confusion before noticing a letter that NegaMorph had dropped. She picked it up and read it before deciding this should go to Brynjolf immediately.

* * *

And here's an important chapter in this story. Lumina's corruption isn't just because of her own actions. There are some who are guiding her down the wrong path though she is not aware of it yet. We shall be seeing plenty of the daedra in this story. I based Lumina's dream off of a scene from the 1985 movie 'Legend'. It's a pretty good movie with Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, and Tim Curry in it. I've modified Sanguine's appearance for this story because I thought they could have done better than to have just given him a generic dremora character model. And considering he's basically the local party god, I decided to remodel him after the original party god, Dionysus/Bacchus.

This chapter is but a preview of what's coming up in the next chapter in which things really get off the hook. That's definitely a chapter that should not be missed. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	9. The Unfettering

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 9: The Unfettering**

(Chapter type: Deviating, contains M-rated content)

Krev smirked down at the latest captive. "You honestly thought you could beat us all, beast?" he sneered at the chained and bound werewolf before him. The monster had been caught trying to attack his outpost, managing to kill a few of his men before being subdued.

"I admit, I got a little cocky," said the werewolf, "But my shield-brothers will soon be here and I've taken out more than enough of your men to make it easy for them."

"Not really. The patrol's got back just after we caught you. If any of your vermin friends are out there, we'll get them too. More pelts for my collection," sneered Krev before the door to the room he was in was thrown open and one of his younger followers ran in, panting.

"Sir...sir…" he panted.

"What is it now?" asked Krev with obvious annoyance.

"Our allies are here," said the follower.

"What? They're not supposed to be here until next week," said Krev.

"I don't believe you set our schedule," said a distorted voice, a black armored figure with a fully head-covering helmet walking in before its glass eyes looked over at Skjor. "When we agreed to supply you with silver weapons, you told us you were chasing solely lycanthropes that were feral and a threat to general populations...not sentient, well known individuals," it said coldly.

"The ones that walk around men are the most dangerous," said Krev, "They could choose to change at any moment and slaughter innocents."

"We keep track of incidents. We haven't seen such an incident since the Solstheim incident 500 years ago," said the figure coldly.

"They are worshipers of Hircine, they encourage others to join their foul ranks," said Krev.

"That is the choice of those they convince. That said, he is not the reason I am here. Do you remember our agreement? We give you weapon materials and you inform us if anyone with similar technology to us is seen in the area," said the figure icily.

"There hasn't been any, obviously," said Krev.

"Then explain why one of your forts was found filled with your dead men killed by weapons similar to ours," said the figure.

"Wait, when was this?" asked Krev.

"I suppose you can't be faulted completely. After all, there was no one left to tell the tale. But you should have noticed it sooner," said the figure.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" said Krev coldly, only for the guard to make a ghostly head appear in his palm.

"We also noticed this individual on your hitlist. We have reason to believe she is an offworlder awaiting rescue. You will not harm her regardless of her association with the Companions."

"Awaiting rescue? She is wanting to be one of those shapeshifting monsters," spat Krev.

"This is not negotiable. The other members of your organization have been informed and have agreed only to attack in self-defense. You are the only holdout," said the figure coldly.

"The Companions are a perversion of Ysgrimor's men. They don't deserve to be hailed as heroes," spat Krev.

"You seem to be under a misapprehension that you are in control," said the figure before Krev laughed and drew his sword, his two guards doing the same.

"And you seem more like a sympathizer...a very lonesome one." Skjor weakly noticing the far door opening by itself.

"Oh, you seem to think I am ever alone. All units, clean slate is a go," said the figure, apparently saying the next part to nobody, before several rapid fire crack noises was heard, coupled with agonized screams. Krev turned in shock to see two more black suited troopers slitting his guard's throats. "You were useful, like all dogs, Krev. But there comes a time when they need to be put down," the 'captain' said.

"The Silver Hand will not be stayed!" snapped Krev.

"Yes, but not by you," said the figure with a sigh, drawing a small boxy device, a weapon and firing it into Krev's knee. Krev dropped his axe and clutched at his knee. The figure fired a few more shots at that, first into Krev's legs, then into his arms and shoulders before slowly unclipping his mask, saying, "You know, I never liked you. Your nickname seems to hint you killed more humans then you did werewolves."

"That Redguard woman we found tested negative for lycanthropy," said one of the soldiers.

"Give it time, tell recon one to stay on them," said the captain, his mask off and Krev starting to hyperventilate at the scaly draconic head peering down. "Silly...and cute...you thought because I talk that I was human," he sneered.

"What kind of Argonian are you?" asked Krev.

"Argonian? No, I don't think I am. Now why don't you lie back...hmm...yes, my scouts just told me that your...guests friends are close to arriving. Have fun explaining why he's dead to them," sneered the guard, his men slowly vanishing like ghosts.

However, Krev wasn't about to let this go unanswered and he managed to put his last bit of strength into drawing a dagger and leaping at the captain. He didn't even get halfway there before a crack rang out and he fell down dead with a hole through his forehead.

"Oh well," said the captain, putting his mask back on, before looking over as a voice from the air said "What about the other one?"

The captain turned to look. "Not Darkrift's concern. He'll be dead shortly anyway." before they vanished.

A few minutes passed, Skjor feeling the last of his strength fading as he pondered what he had heard. The last thing he heard was the sound of the door opening again and Aela's voice calling his name...

* * *

24 hours earlier...

"So...what did you do to earn the wrath of the local mercenaries?" asked NegaMorph with a smirk, Matt and Contrinus across the inn's table from, as Contrinus had put him, the smug smeghead.

"Oh, he said he was a freelancer and thought the Companions were basically freelancers too," said Contrinus.

"That'll do it. These guys are like Vikings, they love their honor. And if I am right from my tek-pack warnings, they like their bones too," said NegaMorph with a chuckle before noticing the others blank looks, "I bet you half my stolen goods that they're werewolves."

"I think we've been around werewolves long enough to know them when we see them," said Contrinus.

"Not these ones. Tek-pack says they're not bound to lunar activity," said Nega with a smirk.

"A good number of the ones we deal with aren't either," said Contrinus.

"Only cause we rarely go near their moons," said NegaMorph before pausing and saying cheerfully, "I also got some good news; found Mina."

"Really, where is she?" asked Matt.

"Staying at the inn with Chris and two locals I've not had the chance to check out yet...you ok, Matt? You don't seem too excited," said NegaMorph.

"Mina's a big girl. She can handle herself," said Matt disinterestedly.

Contrinus looked surprised at that, "Really? You were ready to lock her in the brig to stop her going. She had to sneak aboard."

"If anything's going to teach her how to toughen up, it'll be this world," said Matt.

"Ok, Draconus, if that's you, fuck off and let Matt speak. Even if you're just blocking him in a mindless swearing fest like last week," said NegaMorph, tapping on Matt's forehead.

Matt bonked NegaMorph on the head and commented, "Huh, that felt more solid than normal."

"I know. Look, have any of you got reality generator parts? Mine's busted and I'm going local," snapped NegaMorph.

"Big deal. I've been stuck as a cat for weeks," said Contrinus.

"Yeah, but you're used to having real flesh," said NegaMorph, "I never had to develop the instinct of avoiding attacks."

"I don't have a spare," said Matt, his glare seemingly daring NegaMorph to try and ask otherwise.

"Well, you don't really need yours that badly," said NegaMorph.

Matt gave NegaMorph a rather impressive one-eyed glare. "Alright, alright, I get the message. Why is your eye so swollen anyways?" asked NegaMorph.

"He got hit in the eye while fighting a dragon priest," said Contrinus, "I'm starting to wonder why the swelling hasn't gone down yet."

"It's fine. Keep an eye on my sister. I picked up a contract to get us some money but I need to do it solo. If my sister is hurt when I return, I'll see how much damage you can take," Matt said darkly.

As Matt left, NegaMorph commented, "Is it me, or has Matt lost his sense of humor?"

"Yeah...he's been like that since our run-in with the dragon priest. He never said how he took it out," said Contrinus.

"You don't think the dragon priest's ghost possessed him, do you?" asked NegaMorph, "You look different too. I can tell the difference. Those aren't cat eyes."

Contrinus sighed. "I have a ghost in my head and sometimes I turn into her. Nobody can help me because ghosts here aren't supposed to be able to do that," she said icily.

"If only I paid attention to what Megan said about exorcisms," said NegaMorph.

Contrinus nodded before twitching and saying, "Nobody is exorcising me. I don't want to be sent to the Cairn."

"What cairn?" asked NegaMorph.

"The Soul Cairn, aren't you listening?" snapped 'Contrinus', NegaMorph's eyes noting scales forming already before he had the tek-pack zap her under the table, Contrinus coming back and immediately snapping "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO WARN ONE ANOTHER WHEN WE WERE GONNA SWAP!"

"Wonder how Draco's gonna react to this," commented NegaMorph.

Contrinus just glared. "Not one word," she warned.

* * *

The contract Matt took didn't necessarily require him to slaughter the bandits. Well, that probably would have happened anyways but it's doubtful the people who made the contract would have wanted Matt to do it so messily.

They might have also taken note as to why he was using their blood to write in the dragon language in the far wall before he said, "Bex vandul wah dii in."

Immediately the words glowed before what looked like a liquid mirror replaced them. The mirror didn't reflect the room, but a far mountaintop on which crouched a black dragon. "Who dares to call on me?" snarled the dragon.

"Your humble servant, Dii drog," said 'Matt'.

"I had thought the dragon cult had died out shortly after my disappearance," said Alduin.

"I am no sahlovik mun, my lord." said 'Matt' taking his eyepatch off to show the obviously draconic eye underneath.

"Ah, I see. You must be the offworlder that Diilvollir spoke of," said Alduin.

"He was," said 'Matt' with a smirk.

"I assume the only reason you're wearing that pitiful form is that you have not build up enough power to shed it," said Alduin.

"Correct, my lord. I was quite surprised to find myself in this body to be honest," said 'Matt'.

"You should endeavor to assume your rightful form as soon as you can," said Alduin, "Such a pathetic body is not fit to hold the soul of a dragon."

"There are some advantages. I was able to walk right up to the dovahkiin and they didn't suspect one thing," sneered Matt.

"So there are two dovahkiin in this age," said Alduin.

"There might be more, but these two are the only immediate threats," said 'Matt'.

"Good, kill them at the first opportunity...and any companions," said Alduin, preparing to cut the spell before Matt said "No...I mean...there is one I would preferred spared."

"Spared? You would do better to cut ties from your mortal shell," said Alduin.

"The one I wish spared is...family," said Matt, a little hesitantly.

Alduin laughed and said, "Dragons have no family, save Akatosh who created us. You are no longer mortal. Keeping ties with mortals will only drag you down to their level."

"It matters not. My...old side will resist too heavily otherwise," said Matt.

"You haven't destroyed him yet? You really are too weak," said Alduin.

"No, his memories have...use...strategies I've never seen before..." said 'Matt'.

"What use have we for mortal strategies? We are the ultimate race. It is only because the mortals have somehow manage to fabricate an imitation of a Shout that I was delayed in my destiny and that Shout has been thoroughly forgotten," said Alduin.

"He knows how to find the local jailors." said 'Matt' with an evil grin.

"So what if he knows the dungeon keepers?" asked Alduin dismissively, "We dragons are not so easily captured."

"Being blown up will delay your plan though," said Matt smugly.

Alduin laughed loudly at that. "Blown up? I am Alduin the World-Eater, the firstborn son of Akatosh. I am the very incarnation of this world's end. Nothing can destroy me"

"And if the jailors decide to cut their losses and blow up this entire region? I have seen my host's memories. They will happily do so," said Matt.

"That will only hasten my work," said Alduin.

"Yes...but no souls...and being buried under the molten remains of the region..." said Matt.

Alduin paused to give this thought before saying, "How could these dungeon keepers be powerful enough to do that? Not even the Dwemer had such power in destruction."

"They will strike from space..." said Matt with slightly too much glee.

"Not even the dragons can fly that high," said Alduin.

"The jailors are not mortals from this world. They are from worlds far beyond our own," said Matt.

"Other worlds," said Alduin thoughtfully, turning his head skyward, "So many other worlds, waiting to be devoured."

"Good luck getting there," said 'Matt', his host slipping through.

Alduin glared at Matt and said, "So tell me about these jailers. How do they come here and where are they based?"

Matt, now in control, laughed, "Captain Lynch, Merc code A34D132, also...bite me."

Alduin snarled before Shouting, "IIZ!" causing a rippled to go through the viewing portal before a blast of super-cold air hit Matt, covering him in a lair of ice in seconds.

Matt shuddered before his eyes changed to draconic ones again. "Urgh...he is strong willed, I will give him that. Isn't the Soul Cairn suitable for him?" he snarled.

"Dovah do not deal with the Ideal Masters," said Alduin sternly, "We already lost one of our kind to them."

"Oh...that must have happened after...my untimely demise," said 'Matt'.

"Wait, I recognize you. Kreinsosjun, how have you been reincarnated like this?" asked Alduin.

"It is a mystery to me too. The last thing I remembered was three of the lesser races decapitating me," said 'Kreinsosjun'.

"This is a true puzzle, but we shall figure out how to free you from your mortal prison," said Alduin.

"Oh, I already have a plan for that, courtesy again of the jailors," sneered Krein, showing the smashed reality generator...on a hand that already had claws through the glove.

"So, you've already began to shed your skin," said Alduin.

"It'll take a while. What I need is one of those dragon masks you gave our followers in the good old days," said Krein.

"Hmm...there is one I have sent Diilvollir to. She was awakened to bring out the dragon within you, but she was clearly not needed," said Alduin.

"Wait...she? That psychotic bloodsucker?" said Krein in shock.

"Has the fear of your mortal host crept into you?" asked Alduin smugly.

"No, I just don't like working with Coldharbour denizens," said Krein darkly.

"The Daedra are nothing compared to me," said Alduin, "Not that they care for their mortal servants anyways. Tahaussia is the most disposable priest available. You will have little trouble dealing with her."

"The trick is getting her to the mainland. Isn't her haunt off the coast?" said Krein.

"Diilvollir made the journey. And if I know her, she will not remain on her island for long when a way to depart has presented itself," said Alduin.

"Good..." said Krein before saying, "I should get back. They'll wonder where I am. I will keep you informed."

"Kill the Dovahkiin as soon as you can," said Alduin before the viewing portal disappeared.

"Of course, you layabout," muttered Krein.

* * *

"They're all werewolves," gibbered Iguanus, drinking from a shaking mead bottle, NegaMorph and Contrinus trying to get him to calm down.

"Told you so," said NegaMorph, unable to resist rubbing Contrinus's muzzle in it.

"The Circle's full of them," gibbered Iguanus.

"The Circle? That Mist wants to join?" asked Contrinus.

"She and Chris would make a really cute couple," said NegaMorph only to be smacked by Contrinus. "And I'm guessing lizard-boy here wants out now," said NegaMorph.

"You kidding? It's awesome," said Iguanus happily.

"Hmm, can Argonians become werewolves?" asked NegaMorph, "I think there'd be quite a species barrier there."

"Don't be specisist," said Iguanus loftily.

"I'm not. I'm just wondering how compatible you are. I mean, werewolves are mammals and you're a reptile," said NegaMorph.

"Actually, he's an amphibian," said Contrinus, "And I think Argonians aren't that distantly related to mammals."

"What makes you say that?" asked NegaMorph.

There was a flash of light down the hall at that and some Nord swearing...which was usually impressive before Tiatara, in her new Arch-Mage duds walked up. "Ok, that teleportation spell needs work. Brother, how are things?" she said cheerfully.

NegaMorph took one look at her figure and muttered, "Oh, that's why. I swear, I see more lizards with racks each-" before Contrinus knocked him out of his chair.

"Things are great," said Iguanus, "I'll be joining the Circle soon."

"I thought you were joining the Companions," said Tiatara.

"The Circle as in the 'inner circle'," said Contrinus, "He's going up pretty swiftly in the ranks."

"Cool, you know, I heard the silliest rumor that the Circle has all these secrets...and they're really strict in keeping them," said Tiatara cheerfully, Contrinus and NegaMorph suddenly getting innocent looks.

"Couldn't be stricter than the Winterhold College," said Iguanus.

"The College is lax in what is forbidden, but they do have some creative ideas for punishments. For instance, if you try to Soul Trap a colleague, you could have your own soul projected into the torture devices they use on you so that you can feel both sides of your punishment. But only Phinis has ever advocated it and only when he's in a bad mood," said Tiatara.

She paused at that to see the trio hugging each other and leaning away. "What? I just read the rulebook for the College," she said in a sulky voice.

"Uh, I've heard that the temple nearby is a good place to learn more about the Restoration arts and I think I'll go check it out now," said Contrinus before getting up and walking away quickly.

"I...need to do...something...over...there..." said NegaMorph weakly before seeing Matt come in. "Boss, let's go get drunk, you're paying, great, LET'S GO!" he said quickly, grabbing the surprised Matt and dragging him off.

"Aliens are weird," muttered Tiatara.

"Tell me about it," said Iguanus.

"We have to talk, are you sure you wanna join the Companions? Is this werewolf rumor true?" said Tiatara slowly, sitting down opposite her brother.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Iguanus.

"Diaries, books in the College library..." said Tiatara.

Iguanus glanced around before saying in a low voice, "Yes, it is true, but the Circle has control over their beast forms. They wouldn't be able to operate in Whiterun if they couldn't."

"Iguanus, you shouldn't go through with this," said Tiatara, "Argonians aren't meant to become werewolves."

"We can receive the power as easily as any other race," said Iguanus.

"But we're far different from the other races. I've read accounts of Argonians becoming werewolves and they always ended badly," said Tiatara.

"Oh yeah? And who wrote the books? The jerks who only let us work as dockworkers...or the guys who tried to behead us just for trying to go home to Black Marsh?" snapped Iguanus, referring to their close encounter at Helgen.

"Iguanus, everything I read indicates that this will be a disaster," said Tiatara.

"And who are those accounts written about? The ones who couldn't handle it and went mad. You'd think the ones who could control it would let others know?" snapped Iguanus.

"They already have," snapped Tiatara.

"You know what this is really about? You don't want me getting better than you. You get promoted to Arch-Mage and now you have to remain the superior sibling," snapped Iguanus.

"What? Are you skooma-strung? That's mad," snapped Tiatara.

"Is it? We've been equal in power for so long and suddenly you get a big jump ahead. Maybe you don't want to see us equal again," snapped Iguanus.

"Now I know you're not thinking straight. I'm going to rent a room for me and Ra'mige. We'll talk when you are thinking straight," said Tiatara angrily, stomping off and pushing Skjor aside as he walked in.

"What was that about?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, just some sibling rivalry going on," said Iguanus.

"Ah...well, whelp, it's time. Your shield-sister is already on her way. We thought you'd drink yourself to death. I was sent to get you," said Skjor with a laugh, slapping Iguanus on the shoulder and causing the Argonian's eyes to cross as he felt like his arm had just been knocked off.

"Uh, out of curiosity, have there been many Argonians who have joined the Circle?" asked Iguanus.

"You're the first, whelp," said Skjor with a grin.

While there was a small bit of worry regarding that, Iguanus couldn't help but feel some pride in being the first Argonian to enter the Circle. Let's see how Tiatara likes that.

* * *

The Underforge was, to Mist, a bit creepy. She had flashes of similar places...and they usually had healthy doses of violence attached. It also didn't help that a gigantic werewolf was in there too.

Aela was pretty easy to identify in her werewolf form, and it wasn't just because of her lithe female figure. The color of her fur, the length of her mane, the color of her eyes, the markings on her face, anyone ought to have been able to see it was her, though the power of Hircine kept those who didn't already know the secret from noticing.

Mist gulped as Aela glared...though that might have been a default expression. "So...how's the weather?" she gulped, wondering why she said it before the door opened and Skjor and Iguanus came in, Iguanus yelping at the sight of Aela.

"It's alright," said Skjor, "Aela has volunteered to be your forebear for your initiations. Are you two ready to join the pack?"

"Is she gonna bite us?" said Mist carefully.

"No, to receive the control we have over our beast forms, blood must be shared," said Aela, her voice sounding surprisingly unaltered despite her bestial appearance.

"Ok...I expected a snarl or something," said Mist carefully before both winced as Skjor took Aela's arm and casually sliced into a vein, quickly filling the stone basin that occupied the room.

"Don't worry, our wounds heal quickly," said Aela, the mark on her arm already gone except for the blood that clung to her fur, which she started licking up.

"You might want to strip before drink," said Skjor, "Tends to make things less cumbersome."

Mist glared at that. "Bite me, smegheads," she snapped, before pausing, "What's a smeghead?"

"There's no biting involved. Just drink from the fountain," said Aela.

Mist glared before taking a sip, the copper taste almost making her choke...before her head felt like it was on fire, her vision filling with text, the most noticeable saying in red letters that filled everything 'CONTAMINATION ALERT!' as what felt like a floodgate was opened. Mist screamed in pain and clutched at her head, which felt like it was going to split open.

"Mist?" said Iguanus urgently, running forward before a blow knocked him flying, Mist grabbing her artefact from her side.

"Stay back! Stay back all of you!" shouted Mist.

"Mist...are you o-" began Skjor before flinching back as the artefact gave a thundering bang and sparks flew from the wall behind him. "I said BACK...where am I? Where's that scumbag, Betrayl?"

"Betrayal? What betrayal?" asked Aela.

"I said...Betrayl...mismatched...uuurgh...arrgh...what did you dose me with?" she rasped, her device crumpling in her grip.

The reason soon became obvious as hair started coming out of the cracks that started forming in her gauntlet. As a matter of fact, all of her armor was becoming too small for her as her form surged in mass. The gauntlets were the first to go as the fingers broke open to reveal claws and black fur. Her screams started to become more distorted as she started clawing at her armor. Small fragments came off before larger cracks opened, allowing her to wedge her fingers and pry it open. She staggered as her legs gave out, but they soon surged in length, her feet breaking open her boots as they became very long, the balls of her feet remolding into paws. The splitting armor allowed her growing tail to come out, which was already covered in long black hair. Her armor eventually fell apart, her under-armor already torn to shreds but her thick black fur had grown out by then. Her helmet fell off as her face distorted. Her ears pulled up to the top of her head and became pointed as her face extended out into a viscous fang-filled muzzle. The she-wolf she had become resembled Aela, only much bulkier in muscle with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh, shit," muttered Iguanus as Mist turned to look at him like he was dinner before howling and leaping over him and out the door before anyone could grab her. "We gotta stop her!" he yelped. Iguanus made a grab for her only for Mist to smack him away and causing him to land face-first in the fountain.

Mist snarled before charging out as Iguanus pulled his face out and gulped on reflex before realizing what he'd done. "Oh dear," he said faintly.

* * *

'Matt' was walking back into town when he wondered what all the commotion was about. The source of the commotion became clear when a big black werewolf came barreling towards the gate. He paused when he saw 'Matt' and stood up. No, wait, it was definitely a 'she', it was impossible to not notice her breasts unless you were more focused on the teeth.

Unluckily for him, she seemed to be intent of drawing attention to the teeth...and the claws...and the angry attitude. "Bloody Hircine...a dovah's curse on his minion's 6th sense," he muttered, reaching for a nearby shovel.

The she-wolf's jaws were not big enough to get around 'Matt's' head, but that certainly didn't stop her from trying. Krein/Matt glared at that, unclipping his helmet and whacking the she-wolf with the shovel. The she-wolf was barely hurt by the shovel. In fact, she seemed to take offense to it.

"Off, you Hircine spawn...FUS!" snapped Krein, sending a weak pulse that knocked her off.

The she-wolf shook herself and got ready to attack again when a monstrous bellowing pierced the night. Krein looked up towards the Cloud District where the noise had come from and asked, "What is Akatosh's name is that?"

Another werewolf, its fur more leathery in appearance was barreling down the main street. As it got closer, it became more obvious that this was no ordinary werewolf. There was a row of spikes running down its back to the middle of its more whip like tail. Its feet were not wolf's paws but had bigger claws, including a larger sickle-like one. It's flattened muzzle and pronounced eye ridges made it look less like a wolf but some ancient beast that was the splitting point between mammals and reptiles.

"Oh my..." said Krein before he and the she-wolf were knocked flying as the mutant swept by and out the gate.

The two of them were starting to get up when they heard the approach of the angry mob. The she-wolf snorted before charging out the open gate just as the mob arrived, Krein noticing to his amusement that the Dark Elf known as NegaMorph was selling torches at the back. His amusement turned to worry when he noticed the mob wasn't slowing down or making room to part around him.

"Oh no...don't you dare..." he began before he was knocked down. About five seconds later, Krein was flattened on the road, with several footprints all over him. "Ow..." he said weakly.

NegaMorph chuckled at that before spotting one of the 'whelps' as Skjor called them, from the Companions. "Hey, can you take the doormat to his room and keep an eye on him till I get back?" he asked.

"Sure," said the newbie before walking over to 'Matt'.

* * *

"I warned him...I bloody warned him!" snapped Tiatara, pointing a claw at Farkas. It hadn't taken long for her to piece together what the commotion that had woken her had been and she was _pissed_!

"The first change is the roughest for all of us," said Farkas, "Apparently, I went pretty wild when I first went through it."

"But the new ones are taking to it even more than he did," said Vilkas.

"My brother looks like something from the Oblivion planes. I swear by the Nine that if he comes to harm, I'll burn you all to ash," Tiatara snapped, the torches and fire in the room burning more intensely.

Just then, the front doors banged open and a voice snapped, "What the heck is going on here?!" Everyone turned to see a newcomer, tall, muscular, wearing unusual metal armor, and having the distinctive smell of the wolf, but different than from what the Companions had known.

"Who are you?" said Farkas a little scathingly, given the guy had busted in.

"Chris Anderson, friend of the person who just wolfed out and nearly got mobbed."

Tiatara not heard muttering, "Oh, by the Nine, they're multiplying."

"How do you who the wolf was?" asked Farkas.

"I've known her before she lost her memory," said Chris, "I thought she was in safe hands for the time being until a few minutes ago."

"She'll be fine. Skjor and Aela are looking for them both," said Farkas before being impressed as Chris pressed him against the wall.

"There's another one and you only sent two?" Chris snarled.

"The Companions look after their own," said Vilkas.

"Funny, I thought there were a lot more of you guys. Why aren't you all looking?" snapped Chris.

"Not everyone is in the Circle," said Vilkas.

"Fine, then I'll get my team to look," snapped Chris, bringing his wrist to his lips, "NegaMorph, where the hell are you? Get Mina and anyone else you can find and...try and put tranq stuff on your fang darts." The brothers exchanged a befuddled look. Was this man a loony?

"I'm following the mob, Anderson. They've found a giant and it keeps throwing them in the lake. I haven't had this much fun in years," said a voice out the wrist device.

"Just don't lose sight of our target," said Chris, "If she comes to harm, I'll be taking it out of that soft flesh of yours."

"Oh, I got a tracker. My last one at that on her so I decided to give her some breathing room. Who do you think led them to the giant?" laughed the voice.

"Good work. Let's track her down before she ends up hurting someone," said Chris.

"Sure thing, after Nemo beats his recor...no, not me, not m-" began NegaMorph, panic filling his voice before the line went dead.

Chris sighed before tapping his wrist and said, "Contrinus, you up?"

"Hard to sleep with all this roaring going on," said Contrinus's voice in a sour tone.

"Get Mina and her little friends, we're going hunting. The sooner we find Matt's sis, the sooner we can find the others and go home...CAN I HELP YOU?" he said, snapping the last part at the Companions and the sighing Tiatara.

"What is going on here?" asked Vilkas.

"None of your business, quite frankly," said Chris rudely, turning and leaving.

Tiatara turned to the brothers and said, "The short version is that 'Mist' is from a far more distant land than you thought and the people there are...very weird."

"I can tell," laughed Farkas, the only one who had enjoyed the weirdness.

* * *

The she-wolf bounded through the woods, going deeper in. Who the she-wolf was is a bit of a debate as two sets of memories were conflicting each other in the backseat of the werewolf's head. After a few minutes, one set of memories forced its way forward through sheer stubbornness and the werewolf sadly for her, lost her train of thought...just long enough to run into a tree.

The werewolf staggered for a while as stars filled her vision. And yet when the stars faded, things only got more confusion. "What the heck?" she asked as she looked at her fur-covered arms. She felt her lupine head over and started to hyperventilate a bit.

"Ok...ok...keep a calm head...this is just Tuesday...well I think it's Tuesday," muttered the werewolf before there was a flash of light and a dog collar saying 'Fido' was on her neck, a mismatched creature Matt and his team knew as Betrayl, sitting in a tree.

"Good girl, now sit," Betrayl said cheerfully. The werewolf snarled and leaped at Betrayl.

Betrayl simply vanished in a flash of white light, appearing behind her. "To be honest, I didn't expect my little mental dam to burst so early. It's taking the fun out of this," she laughed, a rolled-up newspaper appearing over the werewolf's head and slapping it, actually causing it to pause from the sheer absurdity of it.

"Though I have to admit, you do make a pretty impressive werewolf," said Betrayl before with a flash, the werewolf was standing on a table and Betrayl was in a dog judge's outfit.

"Betrayl, what the hell did you do? How long have I been trapped on a fucking penal planet?" snapped the she-wolf.

Betrayl pulled out a PDA and punched a couple of things. "Hmm...1 year, 1 month, and 14 days. Shoot, I missed the anniversary," she said.

"A YEAR?" snapped the werewolf.

"Yup, I wanted to give you time to settle in so I sent you back in time," said Betrayl cheerfully.

"You mean I've spent a year doing...who knows what?!" snapped the werewolf.

"Well, I wasn't around to around to watch everything," said Betrayl taking on a more prim tone, "The musculature of this hound shows that has been living a very healthy lifestyle." She squeezed the werewolf's arms and belly at that.

The werewolf snapped at that, grabbing Betrayl by the neck and squeezing, causing Betrayl's head to inflate like a stress relief toy. "Ok...too much?" she rasped.

"Change...me...back..." snarled the werewolf.

"Oh, that's not for me to decide," said Betrayl as she took off her head and stepped out of the werewolf's grip, "I believe there are certain rules about lycanthropy here that require specifics means of removal. But then again, why would you want to turn back? In this form, Chris won't be able to resist you." Betrayl paused before repeating herself in a dark tone, "Chris won't be able to resist you."

The werewolf glared before hitting Betrayl on the snout. "Not like this. When me and Matt get home, I don't want to have to mark the full moons on my calendar."

"Hmm, you'd have two monthly events to look forward to; one where you become a savage monster who'll bite the head off anyone who got near you and one where you become a werewolf. Have you ever wondered what would happen if those events overlap?" asked Betrayl.

The werewolf paused, working things out before she snarled again, "Ok, first you are going to fix me, then you are going to fix my brother, evict whatever's wearing him like a cheap suit."

"Oh, you noticed. You're not as dim as you let on," said Betrayl.

"Fix what you did, Betrayl!" snapped the werewolf.

Betrayl seemed to think before saying, "Erm..." before saying in a grim voice, "No. You still haven't finished my game yet."

"This is not a game!" snapped Chloe.

"Of course it is, it doesn't seem that way because you're in it. And you're about to go up a level," said Betrayl before snapping her fingers.

Chloe gasped as her lower abdomen just cramped up badly. "What did you to me?" she whined, pain wracking at her guts.

"Oh, just reset your monthly clock, nothing for you to worry about. Everyone else, they should definitely worry. Especially since you're about to become a mindless beast with no memories off Nirn in 5...4...3...2..."

Chloe glared before lunging, only for Betrayl to poke her on the forehead, saying "One," before vanishing, leaving the brainwashed werewolf behind.

The werewolf staggered before suddenly her instincts came rushing back forward. And she was even angrier and ready to rend flesh than before. She looked around before howling skywards and running further into the woods.

* * *

"Ok, how do we know this 'Mist' is Chloe? She tried to kill me," snapped Mina, her, Olyina, Bleceite and Chris walking through the grass.

"Oh, I'm sure that Redguard assassin thing was just a misunderstanding," said Chris, "She didn't recognize me either."

"Why should she? All you did was drool at her," said Olyina.

* * *

 _"Ok, so I asked around. This 'Mist' lady matched Chloe's description. All we needs to do is make contact and we have gloating rights on Matt," said Chris, the foursome walking through the Whiterun streets towards the Companions' home._

 _"I wonder how well Chloe has been living here," said Mina._

 _"This Mist lady's got some good things said about her, so I presume pretty...ah, there she is. Let me do the talking first," said Chris, spotting Mist coming out the building. "Ma'am?" he called, walking over, not wanting to break Chloe's cover if she was pretending._

 _The woman took off her helmet and tossed out her long black hair. "Is this important?" she asked, "I've been working out for the last hour and my armor's gotten all sweaty."_

 _Chris stared, his brain playing a little choir and adding sunlight behind her before he slapped the side of his head. "Erm...I...Chloe, is that you?" he said._

 _"Oh for Talos's sake, not another one," said the woman before pausing and slamming Chris against the side of the longhouse, "You tell any of the Imperials that I said 'Talos' and I'll have your head."_

 _"Well, someone's at their time of the month. I don't know or care what you're talking about..." said Chris before whispering, "Drop the bloody act, it's me."_

 _"I suppose you're my brother also," said the woman sardonically._

 _"Mental note: kill Betrayl with fire," said Chris darkly to himself before saying, "I'm a friend of the family."_

 _"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that," said the woman._

 _"I'd prove it but all your belongings are at home," said Chris, before saying, "Maybe your goddaughter can prove it. Mina, come on out." calling the last part._

 _The woman glanced to where Mina was and shouted, "The Redguard assassin!"_

 _Mina looked behind her and asked, "Where?"_

 _Chris raised his hand to say "Not an assassin," only to be knocked over as Mist lunged at Mina and her 'friends'._

* * *

"We were lucky that Skjor managed to grab her," snapped Mina.

"Look, it was probably an honest mistake. You just happened to be a Redguard when she had heard a rumor that someone's put a hit on her and sent a Redguard to take care of it," said Chris.

"Olyina nearly got beheaded," snapped Mina, Bleceite muttering "Yes, shame about that."

"If Chloe couldn't recognize her own brother, she's not likely to recognize anyone right now," said Chris, "We just need to find her before she does something really regrettable."

"And hope we don't run into the Argonian. What idiot gives an Argonian werewolf blood?" said Bleceite scathingly.

"Obviously there weren't enough Argonian werewolves for people to learn it's a bad idea," said Chris.

"You'd think just one would be enough," said Mina.

"Mostly cause Argonians werewolves go on full-out killing sprees. A normal werewolf at least has some self-restraint on their first change...unless they're really angry," said Olyina.

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" asked Chris.

"There are several books on the topic," said Bleceite.

"I'm sure," said Chris suspiciously before a howl was heard up ahead.

"Which one of them was that?" asked Mina.

"It's coming this way, so we'll find out shortly," said Chris, before the mutated werewolf charged up. "Scatter!" yelled Chris as everyone leapt out of the reptilian werewolf's way.

Iguanus, for it was clearly him leapt at where Mina had been standing a moment ago before spinning, trying to focus on one of them. "Prey...prey for the hunt…" he managed in a snarling half-crazed tone.

"Olyina, Bleceite, take Mina and get her out of here," called Chris.

"Come on, my lady, time to go," said Bleceite, grabbing Mina who tried to pull free, just in time for Iguanus to try and grab her, only for Chris to tackle him.

"Get out of here!" yelled Chris as he struggled with Iguanus.

Mina stared before Olyina grabbed her and snapped, "He's giving us a chance to run, take it!"

"But Chris-"

"He's a werewolf too, remember?" pointed out Bleceite, "He can take care of himself."

Mina paused before nodding, closing her eyes as she heard Chris yell in pain. The three of them hurried away, trying to ignore the sound of claws slicing flesh behind them.

* * *

NegaMorph glared as he walked out of the lake. "Last time I play skipping stones with a giant...bloody cheat," he muttered before his tek-pack buzzed. "Incoming message from Captain Anderson's com...automated emergency beacon."

"Better check in on him," said NegaMorph before activating his comm, "Chris, you find Chloe yet?"

He paused as an automated message said, "Medical emergency...this unit's user has suffered critical injuries...aid required...message repeats...Medical emer-"

NegaMorph decided not to waste any more time. He locked onto Chris's signal and shadow-warped his way there. What he found was an unconscious half-naked Argonian and Chris, badly mauled.

"Chris, what happened?" asked NegaMorph.

"Found the wrong werewolf...took him down though..." said Chris weakly before coughing, a little blood coming up.

"Man, you didn't even try to shift, idiot. Come on, let's get you back to town," said NegaMorph, before Chris howled in pain. "Ok, not moving," he said before he noticed Chris's reality generator, miraculously intact apart from a trio of scratches on the screen. "Ok, I'm gonna find Contrinus, she'll be able to heal you up," said NegaMorph as he started uncoupling the reality generator.

A hand grabbed him at that. "No...you get...off that..." Chris said weakly.

"Chris, I hate to do this, but I need this a lot more than you do," said NegaMorph.

"No...no..." rasped Chris before NegaMorph pulled the device off and let his tek-pack cannibalize it for the parts it needed.

"Don't move. I'll be right back with Contrinus," said NegaMorph.

Chris gasped before he heard something coming. He managed to move his head to see a very impressive-looking stag walk into the clearing. Not only was it large and had crown-like antlers with many points, but it was as white as moonlight on snow, though its eyes betrayed a supernatural presence. "Well met, hunter," said a voice that seemed to come from the stag, though its mouth did not move.

"Aw man, now I know I'm in trouble," said Chris weakly.

"Your lifeblood is streaming from your body," said the stag, "It is a small wonder you are not already dead." The stag walked over and nosed Iguanus, "The blood of the wolf does not mix well with the blood of the Hist. The Argonians are more suited to another beast, one more at home with their swampy homeland."

"That's nice, Mr. Hallucination...is this the part where you tell me I will be visited by three ghosts this Christmas Eve?" said Chris dizzily.

"Your lack of blood is making your mind weak," said the stag, "There is a very slim chance your friends will return in time to save you. But I can spare you from passing too soon."

"Sure, why not?" said Chris dizzily.

"Excellent, all you must do is allow the wild to become one with you. Release your grip on civilization and find the beast within," said the stag.

"I left it at home," said Chris in a slurred voice, the stag realizing that, in this case, a prod in the right direction was needed.

"Just repeat after me, 'Hircine, I accept your blessing'," said the stag.

"Hircine...I accept your French fries..." said Chris before his head clunked back as he passed out, the stag sighing "Close enough from someone near death."

The stag touched his nose to Chris's chest and Chris suddenly gave a lurch. His body started changing, easily breaking out of the armor that Iguanus had shredded. Muscles increased in mass as the bared flesh became covered in brown fur. His wounds were healing at a rapid pace, flesh knitting back together just as the fur over took it. Hands and feet became paws with sharp claws as a tail managed to snake its way out from under him. His head became lupine as the large gashes that Iguanus's claws had left sealed up. Quite soon, Chris was a perfectly-healed werewolf, though still unconscious.

"Now, come...the hunt awaits," said the stag, both him and Chris vanishing, just as a shadow portal opened up.

"Ok, we better be quick before he-" said NegaMorph as he stepped out before noticing only Iguanus was there. "I told him not to move!" snapped NegaMorph.

"From what you described I doubt he could have moved. But maybe if you'd let him keep his reality generator...what if he's not supposed to exist here?" snapped Contrinus.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," said NegaMorph, "Reality fields don't work that way. Look around. He ought to have left a bloody trail behind him." Contrinus turned so didn't see NegaMorph shove his fist in his mouth as his mind ran away with him, such as the many, _many_ ways Chloe would hurt him if Contrinus had been right.

"I don't see any trails," said Contrinus, "Nothing new enough. You don't think a dragon could have took him, do you?"

She and NegaMorph glanced skywards before NegaMorph said, "No, there'd be a lot more broken branches if that were true. Besides, I'm pretty sure dragons aren't scavengers."

"Chloe's gonna kill you dead," said Contrinus sternly, before saying, "Why did you take his reality generator? That's stupid and dangerous...really dangerous."

"I needed it more than he did," said NegaMorph, "I already told you that I'd be really vulnerable if I encode. Besides, Chris was already human so encoding couldn't have hurt him."

"You don't think they're vulnerable? You think Matt got a cybernetic replacement for his arm for _fun_?" snapped Contrinus.

"He was already mangled before I took it off. If his medi-nanites could have done something, they would have done so before then," said NegaMorph.

Contrinus sighed before saying, "We're all vulnerable. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"This doesn't explain how Chris vanished into thin air," said NegaMorph, sounding annoyed.

Iguanus groaned at that, Contrinus checking his pulse. "That can wait. If he did get up, then he'll meet up later. We should get Iguanus back to town," she said sternly.

* * *

Mist's trail was not too hard to follow. As a werewolf, true wolves did not attack her. Indeed, once they smelled her, the males often tried to get close to her. As such, there were several wolf corpses where she's been.

Aela, a pack of spare armor over her shoulder, walked round some trees to see Mist, slumped against a tree. "Shield-sister...are you ok?" she asked.

Mist snarled at her, not showing any signs of sapience.

Aela sighed before taking a few steps back and waiting. It wouldn't take too long now for the first change to wear off. But then she smelled something, a dark musty odor. "Oh, the red cycle has come. You should have told us that before the ritual," said Aela, taking even more steps back.

Another howl was heard in the distance at that. "Urgh, I thought you'd scouted ahead, Skjor," muttered Aela before pausing as a new werewolf stalked into the clearing, clearly not Skjor. It wasn't one of the brothers either, but some other werewolf she hadn't seen before. The werewolf sniffed the air, quite clearly interested in the scent Mist was producing. "Oh, this cannot end well," muttered Aela.

Mist turned to glare, a hint of sentience seen as she headed up to the newcomer...before to Aela's amusement, driving her knee in-between the newcomers leg, causing a whimper. The new werewolf attempted to say something only for Mist to roar at him, which caused the new werewolf to run yelping with his tail between his legs.

Aela actually clapped as Mist turned back, her snarls turning into words "-and next time I'll snap it off! Pervert!" she snapped before pausing and saying "Where is my armor?"

"Eorlund is fixing it. You should have removed it before-" started Aela before Mist snarled, "But that doesn't matter right now. I have a spare set for you to change into once you change back."

"Thanks...I...didn't hurt anyone, did I?" asked Mist, walking behind a bush to put her new armor on.

"Well, you did slaughter a couple of wolves," said Aela.

"Ok...but no humans, good," said Mist with a sigh of relief before looking up as Aela said "Sure you up for another hunt? The hunters you and Farkas encountered, they have a camp nearby. Me and Skjor thought it would be a good first hunt for you."

"Yeah, I feel like ripping off a couple of heads," said Mist.

"Good, Skjor went to scout ahead. If we hurry we might find some left," said Aela with a grin with far too many teeth.

"There better," growled Mist, her gut aching badly. The two huntresses headed up towards the fort when they heard an odd whining sound. The two ducked down as a metal...thing lifted off from their destination, its 'eyes' lighting up the ground before it span in place and two blue lights on the black blazed, the thing shooting off with a boom.

"By Talos, what was that?" snapped Aela, the duo heading forward...to see that someone had already been through Gallows Rock. A half dozen Silver Hand guards lined up against a wall and slumped down black scorches on them and on the wall.

"Skjor couldn't have slain them," said Aela, "Someone has beaten us here."

"This wasn't magic, look," said Mist, holding up a silver...casing of some kind, plucked from the snow.

"Something's wrong here," said Aela, "Let's find Skjor."

Mist nodded and pushed the door open, only for a Silver Hand guard to slump through, looking like he'd had a knife sharpened on him. "This brutal, even for the Silver Hand," said Aela.

"Yes...and this was done to them. Another werewolf clan?" said Mist before a panicked yell was heard up ahead. "Survivors, we should try to get answers," Mist said, running through the open grill gate.

The huntresses ran into the fort and through the hall. It was already creepy enough for Mist as there were werewolf heads on pikes. There were also alot of dead Silver Hands, some of them with holes blown through them or simply blown apart.

Mist sighed before pausing, dragging Aela into a side room as a badly-injured Silver Hand came into view, pulling himself along. "No...please...please…" he screamed before there was a foom and a blue orb vaporized his chest. The two women stifled their gasps, not wanting to be next.

A black armored figure walked into view. "Ka'thika...mala zin free?" it called back before laughing harshly and firing a few more rounds into the Silver Hand from its weapon.

"We have to get Skjor out of here," whispered Aela.

"If he's alive, these people are professio-" began Mist before a line of holes was punched in the wall next to her head. The two of them froze completely, almost like deer.

"Kuza pha...ok, come out of there. Now or I'll burn you out," said the voice, the voice turning to Imperial standard. The two women slowly stepped out, keeping their hands away from their weapons.

Two black armored troopers were in the hallway. "Target...offworlder...kill the other one and call control for processing," said one of them.

"You're not gonna touch her!" snarled Mist as her eyes blazed yellow.

"Here we go again," muttered Aela as Mist started to shift.

"Shit, tazer sticks, take her!" snapped the leader before they both pulled what looked like batons off their belts.

At least Aela had the foresight of bringing Mist a suit of armor that was designed to come apart in whole pieces once pressure was applied on the inside. As such, the she-wolf had little trouble shedding her armor this time. Aela stepped aside as Mist tore the two troopers to pieces. "Ok, I think they're dead," she called after a couple of minutes.

Mist was sniffing the bodies over in a hungry sort of way.

"Yes, eat up. You'll feel better, trust me," said Aela, while she checked ahead.

A part in Mist's mind was telling what she was thinking was sick and wrong. But her beast side was pointing out that she was hungry, she had a big craving for flesh, and these guys did try to kill her.

A few minutes later, she rejoined Aela, in the cafeteria of the fort...and it was clear the Silver Hand had been caught unprepared, many of their number dead at the tables. "Well, this is both disturbing and disappointing," said Aela.

"This was done professionally. The guards outside were probably killed silently," growled Mist.

"But why? What could the Silver Hand have done to deserve this?" asked Aela.

"I don't know. Nobody would deserve this," said Mist coldly, her mind's eye supplying how it could have happened. Compatriots discussing the day's events and their lives before the door bursts open and the black armored soldiers gunned them down.

"I hope they left Skjor alive," said Aela with worry.

The rest of the fort was a scene of carnage. It seemed that the locals had not been able to even arm...and the prisoners hadn't been spared either.

"No werewolves we know," said Aela after examining the bodies, "Some people can't handle the beast inside and they lose all control."

Mist looked closely. "Like what happened when I first changed?" she asked.

"You regained control after a while, but these poor creatures had completely lost themselves to their primal nature. Probably didn't even remember that they were human before," said Aela.

"Guess these...people did them a favor then," said Mist sadly as they headed onwards.

"Don't start sympathizing with the Silver Hand. They aren't hunting werewolves to end their misery or to protect the innocent. Most of them are just trophy hunters, wanting to bag the biggest game of all," said Aela.

The final door was visible and it seemed a couple of SH guards were still around, probably missed in the attack. "Companion!" one of them yelled, fumbling with a crossbow. Mist snarled and lunged at the man, her claws making short work of him.

The other one, clearly just a kid and a new recruit, dropped his own weapon in terror as Aela advanced. Mist snarled and turned to go after him. "Let him go," said Aela, "I doubt he'll try to hunt werewolves after what he's just seen."

The kid nodded weakly and ran for it at that as Aela opened the door and looked horrified. There were plenty of living Silver Hands left in there and they had a brutalized Skjor bound to a rack.

"No...NO...!" yelled Aela, charging them, even though Mist could tell that Skjor was in a state beyond any help.

The Silver Hands quickly drew their weapons, obviously eager to scratch more Companions of their hit list. Mist practically roared and lunged at one, pinning him and biting into his chest, devouring his heart. A pair of Silver Hands slashed at her back with their silver swords, which made Mist howl with pain and fury. However as her next blow literally took one of their heads clean off, this proved to be not so much trouble for her as it was them

Aela was proving to be no slouch, even if she was still in human form. Her sword was slicing chunks out of the torso of the Silver Hand she was fighting.

The last one screamed as Mist got her jaws round his head and chomped, the scream cut off abruptly

Aela went over to Skjor and took one close look. "Damn, we're too late," she said, "He shouldn't have gone in without a shield-brother."

"I'm sorry," said Mist sadly, whining.

"We will make the Silver Hand pay for this. We will strike back at every camp they have until- Mist, no! Bad girl!" snapped Aela when Mist started sniffing Skjor's body.

"They didn't do this. I can smell the black ones' weapons," said Mist finally.

"What?" asked Aela.

"The Silver Hand might have tortured him, but it was the black ones who finished him off," said Mist.

"Then they'll pay too," said Aela angrily.

"We should tell the others what happened," said Mist.

"You should wait until you've changed back before going into Whiterun," said Aela, "How many hearts did you eat?"

Mist thought about it. "Erm...three? BUURRRP!" she said, finishing with a large belch.

Aela waved the fumes away from her face. "I think it's going to take a while before you change back. Why don't you run around the forest for a while?" Mist nodded, before charging out, leaving Aela alone.

Aela sighed before saying to Skjor's body, "I'll lay you to rest like you deserve. Then I will avenge you."

* * *

Mina and co. meanwhile were heading back to town, Mina tired from all the searching. She wasn't certain she wanted to find Chloe anyways. If she was that hostile to Mina when she was human, she didn't want to tangle with her as a werewolf.

As she walked along she became aware that two passerbys had paused and were now following. They were Redguards, but dressed a lot differently from the people in Skyrim. Not to mention they had curved scimitars at their hips.

"Olyina...I think we're being followed," she said quietly.

"So I've noticed," said Olyina.

"I think they're gonna mug us," hissed Mina.

"Somehow I think it's more than that," said Bleceite.

"Fine," said Mina, stopping and turning to face the two Redguard.

"You've kept us searching for a long time, Iman," said one of the Redguards.

"Who?" said Mina.

"You're not fooling us," said the other Redguard, "We've followed you all the way from Hammerfell. We are not about to lose you now."

"I only just got here. I'm not Iman!" snapped Mina.

"Your lies will not work on us," said the first Redguard he and his companion drew their swords, "Kematu will be pleased once we bring you to him."

Mina glared, readying a shadow bolt. "Not a chance, buster," she snapped.

"So she's learned some magic," said the first Redguard.

"We've come prepared for that," said the other before drawing a short dagger and slashing at Mina's wrist.

Mina laughed before her expression froze and she keeled over like a statue. Olyina and Bleceite glared, Bleceite checking to see that Mina was out of it before, at the affirmative, they both began to grin.

"You've made a grave mistake here, and it wasn't just mistaking Mina for this other woman you're after," said Bleceite.

"Get out of our way or we'll cut you down," snapped one of the Redguards, before the duo looked puzzled as Olyina and Bleceite began to laugh.

"Now that our young charge isn't watching, we don't have to hold back," said Olyina.

There was a flash of flame at that and Olyina was back in her daedric armor and look before sending a fireball at one of the Redguards, reducing him to dust. "Let's have some fun," she sneered.

The other Redguard turned and ran, but only got so far when webbing glued his feet to the ground. "Olyina, would you like the honors? Or should we leave it for Lumina?" said Bleceite, scuttling forward in his daedric form.

"As much as I'd like to do it, we ought to let Lumina get some real-world practice. Her waking side needs to become more open to darkness," said Olyina.

"And under this poison, she will be so much more...pliable," said Bleceite, holding up a dark orb and letting it sink into Mina's chest. It would not do too much, being little more than a nudge in the wrong direction. But for now, it would do the job.

"Let's give her some space and see what she'll do," said Olyina.

Mina's body winced, her body increasing in size by a centimeter or two and her breasts growing very slightly, enough for her armor to expose her midriff, which also toned up. Her hair also got longer, red zebra-like striping appearing in the coloring before with a gasp, her now red bloodshot eyes shot open.

"Ooh...not bad," said Olyina.

'Mina' pulled herself to her feet before stretching. "Oh...finally...she's shut up," she said in a sultry tone, before noticing the two daedra. "Took your time. You could have come straight to me," she said with a cold smile.

"I was not aware that her dark side had manifested its own mind," said Bleceite.

"It's the 'curse' of my kind. The Shar-Virk were meant to be an improvement over the Shar-Khan, but we bring out the negative qualities that lie dormant. Young Lumina here was still only a child and was too pure to properly manifest me, until you two came in. All that dark magic, it does a girl good," sneered 'Mina' at that before seeing the terrified remaining Redguard. "Oh...you brought me a toy, too," she said, walking over and sitting in the Redguard's lap. "Are you scared of me?" she asked.

"Who are you?" asked the Redguard.

"I'm Tenebra, handsome," said 'Mina' putting her arms around his neck gently, "I said...are you scared of me?"

"Y-yes..." whimpered the Redguard.

"Aw...so sad...let me kiss it better," said Tenebra, kissing the guy on the lips.

"Oh, you go, girl," cheered Olyina before both daedra noticed the Redguard was giving out muffled screams, before his head seemed to dissolve.

Tenebra stood up, wiping her lips before saying, "Oops. I forgot about the acid breath I inherited from mother. How silly." in a voice that indicated she hadn't forgotten one bit.

"Kissing is fine, but there are much better pleasures that you can get out of a man," said Olyina, her long forked tongue licking her lips.

"Oh, I know very well. He just wasn't my type. I don't want eggs from a coward," said Tenebra calmly, sending a shadow bolt into the corpse vaporizing it.

"Well, the night is young and there are plenty of strong men at our disposal," said Olyina.

Tenebra gave a predatory smile which flickered as she shrunk in size. "It appears that I don't yet have enough power to maintain lasting control of this body," said Tenebra.

"Maybe not here, but I know a place that will keep your dark side going until you're satisfied," said Olyina.

"Taleth...I don't know where his ship is, nor does anyone else...and even I will not interrupt a fellow Virk's mourning," said Tenebra loftily.

"Nah, I mean a closer place than that," said Olyina as she clawed at the air, causing a portal to open. The other side of the portal were bright lights and the sound of music and drunken laughter. "You ready to party?" asked Olyina.

Tenebra smirked, her form changing back just from the overflow. "As long as I am back before I'm missed," she said calmly.

"With what's going on tonight, everyone won't have time to think about you," said Bleceite.

* * *

Krein meanwhile was not idle, readying another call to Alduin. "My lord, it seems that there is some...division...and two daedra in this little group," he said.

"And why should that concern me?" asked Alduin a dull tone.

"Interference," said Krein before saying "But first, an offering, my lord...a young soul." before knocking on the door. "Hey, could you help me in here?" he called to the companion newbie outside.

"I'll be right there," said the whelp.

The door opened and Krein grabbed the whelp by the throat, dragging him in. "You're going to be very useful, but we don't need your body for that." Krein sneered before saying in a deep resonating voice that shook the room "Kopraan vuldak kii." The whelp trying to scream before an orange glow engulfed him, reducing him to ash and just leaving his terrified spirit. "Your meal, my lord," said Krein to Alduin.

"Saves me the trip to Sovngarde," said Alduin as he opened his mouth wide. The whelp's spirit screamed as he sucked into the dragon's maw.

Krein bowed calmly. "I hope this confirms my loyalties," he said.

"It assures me that you wish to remain in my good graces," said Alduin, "Now then, what is the problem with these daedra?"

"They seem to be a mix, Sanguine and Mephala," said Krein.

"Those two have been known to conspire together. Why do these daedra appear to be interested in?" asked Alduin.

"My host's goddaughter, a dragoness of great potential," said Krein.

Alduin gave thought before saying, "I wonder if this has anything to do with Diilvollir wanting to pay more attention to someone else's corruption than yours."

"Most likely, my host's memories indicate that she is a target of some form of curse," said Krein.

"And this concerns you why?" asked Alduin.

"Family, this is not some mere mortal. She is a dovah, like us," said Krein.

"If she were dovah, she would have claimed her rightful position of dominance," said Alduin.

"She is too pure of spirit to claim dominion," said Krein.

"So these daedra are corrupting her so she can take her rightful place. Do you have a point to this?" asked Alduin dully.

"If they succeed, she will be claimed by the daedric princes. The Ideal Masters were bad enough," said Krein.

"You forget that these daedra are servants of Mephala and Sanguine. They are not hoarders of souls as much as the other Princes. If it were Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon, that would be of greater concern," said Alduin.

"So we will let some daedra command one of us?" said Krein pointedly

"If your goddaughter is a powerful as you claim, she will not remain enthralled to the Daedric Lords of Secrecy and Debauchery for long," said Alduin.

"Then perhaps a mortal term should be employed: better safe than sorry. She is young, after all," said Krein, Alduin pausing at that final piece of info.

"If you think it is a problem, take it up with the necromancer who hired those two," said Alduin.

"I think I will. Once I am back to...full health," said Krein.

"Fine, is there anything of actual importance to tell me about? Something about your lost sister perhaps?" asked Alduin in a bored tone.

"She spotted me for what I was, at least her wolf side did," said Krein darkly.

"Wolf? She has become a werewolf?" asked Alduin.

"Indeed, my lord. Hircine claims her," said Krein.

Alduin gave a snort and said, "It is not like she is a dovah anyways."

"Of course...my lord," said Krein, a little scathingly, before saying, "Is there a place I can restore myself?"

"Perhaps you need to expand your vocabulary," said Alduin, "There are walls in which the words of our tongue are carved and hold a fragment of their power."

"That will do...and these fools should be easy to steer," said Krein smugly.

"Then start steering them. And you may want to clean up that ash pile if you want to remain undiscovered," said Alduin before his image disappeared.

"Hmm…" said Krein, blowing on the pile and sending it everywhere. "Such a dusty place," he sneered

* * *

Tenebra let out a long sigh of contentment. This had been the first time she had truly manifested as her own persona and it had been one to remember. While the planes of Oblivion were not usually welcome to mortals, Sanguine's realms were full of non-stop festivities where music always played, wine always poured, and inhibitions were unknown. And Tenebra was not about to be moderate in her first indulgences. After all, the Lord of Pleasure has just been her first lover.

"Oh...I could stay here forever," Tenebra said, basking in the afterglow, not even bothering to cover her modesty.

"The invitation is certainly open," said Sanguine, "I have taken many women, but few are able to keep up with me. Stay here and every day will be endless feasts, every night will be endless passion."

"Sadly, I must decline, my love. Even here, Mina will eventually awaken and she might be a handful, or worse, find a way back to Nullspace and bring the armadas of the NSC upon you," said Tenebra with a voice of regret.

"That pure little soul is what first got me interested in this little venture. It is against my nature to let something so untainted and naïve pass by me, especially when she possessed a body as fine as this," said Sanguine as his hand slid up and down Tenebra's form, rubbing at her most sensitive places.

Tenebra gasped at that, turning on her side to look at Sanguine, her eyes glowing red. "That pure little soul is how I came to meet you," she said with a lust-filled voice, "Still...I think we have time for one more time."

"There is always time for one more," said Sanguine as he pulled her close. Tenebra moaned as they started again. She was no little dragonling for her mother to worry over. She was a woman, she was above humans and dragons, and one day, she will be queen.

* * *

There's another chapter and boy was this one a doozy. We have Chloe becoming a werewolf, Chris become the local variety of werewolf, Matt's dragon side manifesting, and Lumina's dark side being brought to the surface. Obviously, this is gonna affect several things further down the road. I've decided to be have everyone's werewolf form be more personalized than the generic werewolf model used in the game. Of course, that doesn't work out well for some people like Iguanus. I don't mind the idea of an Argonian werewolf, but I think that Argonians aren't quite as compatible with werewolves as the other races. But we're obviously going to be hearing more from Krein and Tenebra in future chapters. The next chapter will see another group shift and it'll be perfect for the holiday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.

Bex vandul wah dii in- Open window to my master

Dii drog- My lord

sahlovik mun- decrepit man

Kreinsosjun- Blood-sun-king

Kopraan vuldak kii- Body change ash


	10. The Rider

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 10: The Rider**

(Chapter type: Original)

Kala peered up the mountain range towards the cliff before checking the bounty she'd received. "Ok, simple enough: go in, kill all the daedra, sell their hearts and their stuff to the nearest people and then hand in the bounty to the Jarl. Maybe this one'll let me buy a house so I can sleep on a bed for once," she muttered, drawing her sword.

Kala paused before sheathing her sword. Dremora tended to be fire-resistant and her sword would not be too effective on them. She'll need to switch to a different weapon. With that, she pulled her latest buy off her shoulder, a longbow made from ebony, with accompanying arrows. "Ok, just gotta lure them out," she said before ducking down as one such dremora walked out, looking around with suspicion.

The dremora sniffed the air and said, "I smell weakness..."

"I smell a target," muttered Kala, firing an arrow that caught the dremora between the eyes. The dremora may be daedra, but they had all the vulnerabilities of mortals. Kala walked over to the daedra and started looting him. "Ok, ring, amulet, heart, ick," muttered Kala before trying to grab the armor only for the looted dremora to fade away. "I wish I could get some of that armor," said Kala, "Even if it looks too heavy, it ought to be able to sell well."

* * *

However there was someone listening. This wasn't the first nest taken out by Kala...and as such some attention was imminent. "I'll admit, she has...potential, my lord," said an armored figure, red eyes glowing from under the daedra armored helmet.

"Her will is strong, her skills are growing," said a dark voice, "She seeks dominance and power. She will be a useful pawn."

"Yes, unfortunately she is too pure. She lets people live when they surrender," said the daedra coldly.

"Do you forget whom you serve?" asked the dark voice, "I am the Lord of Corruption. Any mortal I focus my attention on will always bend to my will."

"She is not from this world," said the figure pointedly.

"Maybe so...if she was not about to find one of my weapons," sneered the dark voice, causing the daedra to double take...before he started to chuckle.

"That said, she may suspect a trap if there is not...adequate resistance. If I may, my lord," he said, sticking a hand into the image.

"I was counting on your compliance, Krazokav," said the dark voice, "Test her mettle. See if she is worthy of achieving dominance in my name."

"As you wish..." sneered Krazokav, stepping through the image...

* * *

...and appearing before the dremora in the cave, to their surprise. "Sloppy, imbecilic, you let a mortal almost to your doorstep!" he snapped.

"Durgez would have sounded the alarm," said one of the dremora.

"Durgez is already dead, his remains returned to the aether. You will be next if you do not prepare for battle," said Krazokav.

The same dremora glared before turning. "To arms, for the Lord of Corruption!" he snapped, the others grabbing blades and axes, Krazokav grabbing the wrist of one as he went to grab a sword that glowed with green energy and some armor of the same.

"No...leave that."

"But it will not return to the aether if I-" began the dremora only for Krazokav to push him back.

"No...I said leave it." The dremora would have argued with Krazokav, but that surely would have ended with a sword in the gut and his own consignment to the aether.

A second later, an arrow narrowly missed. "He comes!" snapped one of the dremora before a second arrow got him through the heart, his body evaporating before he even hit the floor. The others turned, two running off up the tunnel.

"No, you idiots...it's a trap!" called Krazokav, spotting the ice rune on the floor, ironically placed by the dremora's own mage, before it went off, fatally. Krazokav sighed with annoyance and embarrassment. How was it that the stupidest dremora made their way to Mundus?

The last one glared and charged into the dark too, his yell cut off with a gurgle, Krazokav rolling his eyes. "You might as well come out. I'm significantly more intelligent than they were," he called, drawing double blades. Kala walked out, her bow drawn and an arrow pointed directly at Krazokav's head. "Now, that's hardly an honorable fight, is it?" said Krazokav, "Shooting an opponent before he gets close enough to engage in combat is a tactic for the weak and fearful."

Kala's reply was to fire, Krazokav's blades moving in a blur and the arrow falling apart. "Oh please...I've deflected faster projectiles than that," sneered the daedra.

Kala set aside her bow and said, "Then how about this?" before shooting out a pair of lightning bolts.

Again, Krazokav sent the bolts wide with flashes of his blades. "It takes alot more than that..." he sneered, spinning the blades in his hands.

Kala gaped and asked, "How did you..." She trailed off when she spotted something on Krazokav's neck, an amulet made of a familiar crystal. "Hey...where'd you get that?" she snapped.

"Oh, an old relic of an old life," sneered Krazokav, sending a fireball at the ground in front of her before lunging at her with his blades.

Fortunately, Kala had found a shield lying nearby and she grabbed it in time to block the blades from chopping her up. "Oh, you have training. Then am I to assume the empire still exists?" said Krazokav, kicking kala back and near the armor.

"Well, there's been a bit of debate about that," said Kala, "The Nords here certainly have lost faith in the Empire and don't want to be part of it anymore."

"Oh...oh you have a nice tongue in you. Let's see if I can remove it," sneered Krazokav. Krazokav swung his swords again which hit Kala's shield. But this time, he had wedged them in such a way it was easy for him to rip the shield out of her grip and toss it aside. "Such a shame. You aren't as good as you seemed," sneered Krazokav.

"That's what you think," said Kala before rolling forward and sticking a dagger into the underside of Krazokav's ribs.

Krazokav paused at that, making a coughing noise before staggering back. "Well fought, warrior. You've managed to best me," said Krazokav, "The forfeit is yours."

Kala paused in surprise as Krazokav dissolved like the others before she looked at the three chests and finally at the mannequin with the green glowing daedra kit. "Hmm...is green supposed to be a good glow?" she muttered to herself.

She paused before running a hand over the armor and weapon, using the 'enchantment sensing spell' she'd brought a week ago to since what was on it...and it was a decent one, though all geared towards combat: aids to weapon usage and accuracy, defensive runes...

"Good armor, if only it wasn't so heavy and closer to my size," she said to herself.

The armor seemed to hear that, shrinking with a crackling noise. The armor plating decreased in mass, mostly become close-fitting chainmail while the spikes decreased in a quantity. The armor even developed a breastplate that would have fit Kala perfectly. Kala looked at the customized armor that matched Kala's body shape perfectly.

She picked the armor off and turned it to look at. "Ok, an armor that can hear what I'm saying, that's not disturbing at all," she said a little sarcastically. But still, the armor's enchantments were enticing and its design was eye-catching. She could take it to one of the Divine's temples to have it cleansed. There couldn't be any long-term consequences for putting it on.

She readied the helmet, which seemed to practically jump into her hands and was about to put it on when she got the feeling she was being watched. That would have made Kala hesitant to equip any questionable artifact, but she certainly didn't want anyone, malevolent entity or not, peeping at her while she was changing armors.

* * *

"Seriously? Do you have any shame?" said Tahaussia, who was a bit annoyed over losing her bet.

"What? You know I only have eyes for you, my dear," said Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia rolled her own eyes and said, "As if you didn't savor the flesh and blood of virgin girls."

"That I do, though that one is definitely not a virgin. That's Lynch's mate, though they've been feuding lately," said Ghoulwyrm.

"That means that Krein will consider her his too. Probably a wise choice then. Dovah tend to be...protective of any mate they have, especially with most of their females having abandoned them to help Akatosh," said Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm winced, "Suddenly all their anger is explained. However, unlike Lynch, Kala's dragon powers have not been rekindled. She won't be open to the same form of corruption as him. Considering Lynch's sister has forgotten him, Kala is the one who would know him best and could blow the whistle on both his corruption and Mina's before either of them are ready."

"Well, it seems my lord has his gaze upon her. That was my lord, Morag Bal's chief enforcer that she just sent to the aether," said Tahaussia smugly, "She is definitely his type."

"That is mollifying to hear, but I still worry that she could still cause trouble before Molag Bal corrupts her totally," said Ghoulwyrm, "Perhaps I should have her dealt with before she becomes too strong."

"Dealt with how?" said Tahaussia

"I haven't been idle while I was waiting for Lynch's crew to arrive. I've been making connections, a wide network that can be called on for important needs," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Indeed...well, you get on with that while I steer dear Krein towards a word wall," said Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm turned to the scrying pool to try and see where Kala was currently based at. If she was where he thought she was, this would give him the opportunity to use something he's be saving for a special occasion.

* * *

Kala, meanwhile, was trying to work out who was watching, checking the caves. In one of which she had found a chained-up dremora who seemed to be gibbering about a blob with a familiar description.

"I wonder if he could mean...nah," said Kala dismissively, "I wonder how much more loot there is here."

"THE BLOB WILL TAKE YOUR SANITY...AND REPLACE IT WITH CAAAAKE!" screamed the dremora, causing Kala to step back a little before slowly walking out.

"Ok...gold, jewels...ooooh..." she said, finding a daedric broadsword. Kala was usually more of a one-handed sword wielder, her fire-enchanted blade having gotten her out of several scrapes. But this sword was finely made and would match that new armor once it was cleansed.

Kala opened her pack and put the blade in before wincing as she tried to lift it. "Urgh...overweight again," she muttered. She had developed a bit of a habit of hoarding stuff that she could sell off later and hadn't gotten enough strength-adding enchantments to cover a large maximum. "I need to get some better gauntlets or something," she said to herself as she dragged her pack outside. Once there, she whistled loudly and was answered by a neigh. A chestnut horse trotted up to where she was and nuzzled her.

"Hey girl...sorry, you gotta be the pack mule again," she said kindly before pausing, her wristcomp beeping for the first time in ages.

"Friendlies within 4 mile perimeter," it said, Kala having set it to tell her when some of the others were heading for her.

"It better not be Matt," grumbled Kala.

"Negative...that transponder is red flagged," said the wristcomp.

"Good," said Kala, "Which direction are they?"

"Targets are closing in on hold capital, Falkreath," said the wristcomp calmly.

"Oh, that's convenient. Come on, girl, let's head back to Falkreath," said Kala as she climbed onto the horse.

* * *

The hold of Falkreath had been, for the last week or two, Kala's home. The people there had gotten to know her and the Jarl had apparently been very impressed with her actions. This job to take out a dremora cult had been her latest job and might even land her a plot of land to build a house on.

It was a one-horse town, quite literally. Kala's horse, which she had claimed from an abusive bandit owner which she had dispatched relatively early in her ventures, was the only horse in the town.

As she trotted in, the blacksmith, Lod waved at her cheerfully. "Kala, I see you have a few more dents. You should upgrade to something heavier," he called, a usual comment with no malice behind it that caused Kala to laugh.

"If I upgraded, there'd be nothing left to sell to you," said Kala cheerfully.

"Too true, but I did get a shipment of refined moonstone in. You can finally upgrade that sissy armor of yours," laughed Lod, Kala laughing as well.

"With this bounty, I'll probably take you up on that," she said before trotting onwards. Kala laughed a bit more hollowly. She'd actually rather be wearing some other armor than the Elven armor the Thalmor gave her. Even though she had gotten a new helmet that was definitely not cursed, it made her uncomfortable to wear it. And there were plenty who saw the hated High Elf stereotypes in her appearance.

Luckily, Lod and most of the others in the hold were the exception to the rule and had been welcoming to her. "Ok, let's see what those dremora monsters had," said Lod, all business as Kala opened her pack and pulled out the various weapons and armor. Lod gave a low whistle and said, "Those daedra worshipers collect some good stuff. You might have to go to Solaf with some of this stuff, though I can certainly get you a good price on these."

Lod picked up one of the daedric gauntlets and Kala said quickly, "Actually, I'd rather keep that."

"Ok, good choice if you're upgrading. Though I've never seen daedric light armor before. Make sure to let Father Runil purify it before you wear it. I've heard stories about curses on these armors that'd make your ears curl," he said.

Some elves would take offense to the comment about their ears, but Kala knew it was in good jest. She was actually good friends with Runil, the two of them bonding over the fact that they were the only High Elves living in Falkreath and their disdain for the current leading party of the Aldmeri Dominion.

"I'd better go hand this bounty in. The Jarl hates to be kept waiting," said Kala happily.

"Ok, I'll check the rest of this and have your gold ready when you get back," said Lod, before pausing, "Oh yeah, some people are looking for you. They're at Dead Man's Drink."

"What did they look like?" asked Kala.

"Imperial, an Argonian, and some guy wearing far too much dwarven armor to be healthy," said Lod.

"The Argonian, would you consider him to be as musclebound as an Orc?" asked Kala.

"Yeah, never seen a lizard as big as him. Not one without wings anyways," said Lod.

"Draco...did he call the armor-obsessed guy, Chip?" said Kala with a sigh. She had an idea what they were there for. She'd found the emergency com's CPU disk in her pack a few days after recovering from her mind control experience.

"I think so," said Lod.

"Well, I better go see Siddgeir first. He's not the patient type," said Kala.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dead Man's Drink...

"Bit...morbid, Dead Man's Drink, Grave Concoctions, you ever try being cheerful?" said Techo, annoyed.

"Our only landmark is the largest graveyard in Skyrim," said Valga dryly, "There's no ignoring the air it gives off."

"Great...should I hang myself now or wait till they're open?" snapped Techo, Valga facepalming.

"You could at least have a bard here to tell spooky stories if that's the kind of atmosphere you're going for," said the figure in the heavy Dwarven armor. The armor looked closer to one of the Centurions that guarded the old ruins than what most people crafted or found. It also had odd blue crystal spheres embedded in parts of it, including similar lenses in the visor.

"Shut up Chip," snapped Techo, the centurion hanging its head at that. "Now then, have you seen this elf?" snapped Techo, holding up a picture of Kala from the ship, with some pointy eats drawn on in felt tip...the best they'd been able to manage.

Valga squinted her eyes and said, "Yes, she's been a regular customer here. In fact, there she is now." She pointed at the inn's door where a familiar High Elf was walking through.

Techo span to see Kala at that. "About time, Kala..." said Techo cheerfully, walking up...and getting a punch on the jaw.

"I see your temper hasn't cooled since we've parted," said Chip dryly.

"I thought I made it clear when I left that have no interest in meeting up," snapped Kala.

"Well, sooner or later, we _have_ to meet up if we want to leave this..." said Chip before pausing and glancing at Valga, "Country."

"Maybe I don't want to leave. The people here welcomed me. I've actually been allowed to buy a plot of land overlooking the lake," snapped Kala, reaching into her pack. "This what you're looking for?" she said, tossing a silver disk to Chip.

Despite the clunky appearance of the armor, he was able to catch the disk quite nimbly. "That is one of the things we have been seeking," said Chip, slipping the disk through a slot in the armor when Valga wasn't looking.

"Ok, you have the disk, now leave," said Kala before pausing, hearing what sounded to Valga like a load of snarls and whistles. "You need to come back. Matt's going off the rails without you," said Techo grimly.

"Oh, are those special powers not all they're cracked up to be? Maybe I should be thankful Matt didn't share them with me," said Kala sardonically.

"Now that's just harsh. He didn't want you to get hurt. I hacked the notes. He was planning to clear them for everyone once he was sure he wasn't getting ill from them," said Chip harshly.

"I figured you'd be the next one to side with him," said Kala.

"Side with him? No. What he did was extremely foolhardy and unnecessarily risky. Especially in this land," said Chip, "But at least he had a good reason for doing it."

"Oh, just shut up," snapped Kala, adding, "Did you hear that? He wants you dead too and you're defending him. He's probably already left."

"Matt is just as deprived of resources as we are," said Chip, "All indications say that message never even left this land. Nobody back on the ship will have heard it. They're probably getting antsy by now."

"Let them. He's dead to me," snapped Kala before getting up to leave.

"You're both growing crazy," said Draco a little loosely. He had been drinking during the whole conversation.

Kala glared at that before saying nastily, "Oh? I notice a significant lack of Contrinus."

"You think I haven't noticed?!" snapped Draco, throwing the bottle he was currently holding.

Kala grabbed the bottle at that as Techo said to Kala, "Best not to mention that."

Chip sighed and said, "I swear, every time we get into a large group, we're at each other's throats before the day is out. Sometimes I wonder if Darkrift has a hostility field to take care of intruders."

"How'd you find out about that?" said Techo.

Chip turned to Techo and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Exactly," said Techo, having a finger to his lips before turning to Kala. "Ok, what will it take for you to calm the hell down and at least go and talk to him?" he said.

"Hmm... How about the day when I sprout feathers, the blind point the right way, and a skull regrows its flesh?" asked Kala scathingly.

"You realize you said that on this planet, right?" said Techo. Kala thought about that for a second before snarling and whistling in an angry way. "Yeah, you'll be talking to him pretty soon, I reckon," said Techo.

"It ought to be pretty interesting watching your little prophecy unfold," said Chip.

"My Contrinus used to have feathers," wailed Draco.

There was a scream outside at that. "Oh, maybe it's your skull," said Techo mockingly, the four filing out and pausing, a horse riding into town with an Imperial army scout riding it...minus the scout's head.

"Well, that's disturbing," said Chip, "I'm guessing negotiations have gone sour."

"I dunno. They don't usually go in for letting the headless corpse ride away," said Kala.

"And don't they usually have the head hanging from the horse's rear?" asked Techo.

"Maybe it's in the saddlebag," said Chip.

"Urgh...look, sorry I snapped but I'm not going back. Matt's blown his chance," said Kala.

"You'll have to when your little prophecy plays out," said Chip.

"A horse carrying a decapitated rider does not count as 'the blind pointing the right way' and I haven't sprouted feathers yet," said Kala.

"Give it time," said Draco, now at the 'cheerful drunk' stage.

Kala rolled her eyes before saying, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some armor that needs cleaning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Molag Bal was watching from his own realm, while trying to ignore Sanguine's gloating.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick them, Molag," said Sanguine in an annoyingly cheerful mood.

"At least I do not intend to mold her into a concubine," said Molag Bal.

"Who said I was his concubine?" asked Tenebra, though her statement rang poorly considering she currently resembled a dremora wearing a slave girl outfit, "Sanguine treats me as an equal."

"By making you dress like that?" asked Molag Bal.

"I like doing roleplay," said Tenebra, "You should see me be the vicious Forsaken bandit who's taken the travelling merchant prisoner."

"Urgh...I didn't need to know that," muttered Morag Bal, before glaring as Sanguine said "At least I don't give my lovers a thirst for blood."

"I give them great power in return. Immortality for one thing," said Molag Bal.

"Aaaand the blood thing," said Sanguine annoyingly.

"Oh, go back to your roleplaying. This little elf put my loyal champion in the aether. She gets to replace him...as soon as she puts the armor on," Morag Bal said smugly, rubbing his hands together.

"I think my godmother might be more of a handful than you think," said Tenebra smugly.

Molag Bal gave her an annoyed look and asked, "Don't you need to be heading back soon?"

"He has a point. If I do not go back and let Mina back in control, she might remember some of it...and then they'll purge me," said Tenebra sadly.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll have plenty of nights yet ahead," said Sanguine.

"Not so fast, Sanguine," said a female voice, "I still have a claim in this."

Molag glared at that. "Who invited her?" he snapped, turning to see Mephala's eyes in the shadows of the room.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy my company, Molag Bal," said Mephala, "We both enjoy watching mortals turn against each other."

"My methods do not have to wait so long to bear fruit," said Molag Bal.

"But is not the fruit that takes longest to form have the sweetest taste?" asked Mephala.

Molag Bal thought about it for a while and said, "I suppose you have a point."

Sanguine smirked at that. "Oh, Mephala...or is it Night Mother nowadays? Are you being a sore loser? I won fair and square...and Tenebra could not be happier. Who knows? She might make a good princess to me," he gloated.

"Oh, I've seen you done a fine job in teaching her," said Mephala, her dark whispers dripping with sarcasm, "You've taught her all she'll need to know about being a queen...queen of the bedroom that is. Or did you think that she can just seduce her way into power and expect to hold it that way?"

Molag couldn't help but snigger at that. "My...long-winded friend is right. Oh, please. You think I wouldn't know of your little competition?" he said, adding, "If she wants to hold power, she needs to know how to take it by force."

"Oh, like the time you tried to meld Coldharbour with Mundus?" asked Sanguine, "Remind me, wasn't it one of the mortals you harvested that mucked up that plan?"

"It was indeed," said Mephala.

"I thought you agreed never to mention that again," said Morag icily.

"A ruler can't hold their throne completely by force. They need to learn about how to gain allies and turn those who would be trouble against each other. One who excels at the game of thrones will hold power longer than the brutish tyrant," said Mephala.

"Fine, I suppose if we're to do this right, she should get some lessons from the mistress," said Sanguine reluctantly, before planting a kiss on Tenebra, rubbing her chest. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go to school before you go home," he said in her ear.

"I'll see you after class," said Tenebra happily.

"I'll look forward to it," said Sanguine before stepping back to let Mephala walk forward, her using the form of a cloaked woman, just her eyes visible.

"Be warned, I am a harsh taskmistress," she said sternly.

"I'm ready to learn," said Tenebra.

"Then..." said Mephala, a shadowy portal appearing behind her, "Come...let us begin."

The other Daedric Princes watched as Mephala led her student through the portal. "I could have made a better tutor for her," grumbled Molag Bal.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't let her go when you were done," said Sanguine.

"And you will?" asked Molag Bal piercingly.

"If I didn't let her go, how would I fulfil the contract to let her be a queen?" said Sanguine, Molag looking impressed.

"Keeping your word...well, I never," he said sarcastically, before Sanguine added "After all, she will always be mine in her dreams."

Molag Bal gave a grunt of disgust before walking away. He could never understand how the other Princes could get so close with their chosen agents.

Krazokav appeared at that. "My lord, she fell for it, hook line and sinker. Even took Emberbane...I liked that claymore," he said.

"You have served me well, but the title does need to pass on eventually," said Molag Bal.

"Of course, but she will of course need a combat tutor. Her form is sloppy and anarchic at best," said Krazokav.

"You seem familiar with her otherworldly nature," said Molag Bal, "Is she like what you were once?"

"Definitely, though her nanites are offline. She has the basics down but nothing more, an acolyte maybe," said Krazokav.

"And she is apparently connected with one who does have his powers working. How would you rate him?" asked Molag Bal.

"The one with Krein's soul? He's even sloppier, not an ounce of training. What skill he has is from the nanites," said Krazokav bitterly.

"And his sister?" asked Molag Bal.

"Her mind is gone, but she is the skilled one. If she gets her memories back, she will be a significant threat," said Krazokav.

"Fortunately, there are few who are capable of restoring her mind," said Molag Bal before pausing as he thought he had seen something golden flash in the corner of his eye, "But perhaps I should consult with Hircine, make him see this is one that is worth keeping."

"The voider he got? His people will come for him" warned Krazokav.

"Since when has anyone escaped his Hunting Grounds?" asked Molag Bal dismissively.

"It has happened before," said Krazokav warningly.

"The current Harbinger has a better chance of escaping Hircine's grasp than the voider," said Molag Bal.

"But once the cure is open, it will be easy to rescue the other," said Krazokav.

"Which makes speaking with Hircine all the more urgent," said Molag Bal before walking off. He and Hircine had their rivalries, particularly regarding the 'gifts' they gave mortals, but they both recognize when something was important enough to set hard feelings aside.

* * *

"A horse carrying his headless rider into town? I appreciate your sense of irony, but that isn't going to get very specific results," said Ghoulwyrm to the crystal ball he was using to speak to his contact.

"That was only a messenger," said the voice on the other side, "I assure you, Deviler, this is only a prelude of what's to come."

"Then get on with it. Miss Triseptus was taught by the best and she has a genetic IQ that makes you look like a small pebble by comparison. She _will_ work it out if you don't move it," said Ghoulwyrm.

"She'll have more immediate concerns to worry about before too long," said the contact's voice.

"Will it be any time this week? What I am saying is, no theatrics. These people will beat you to death with your acting diploma if you try it," Ghoulwyrm snapped.

Tahaussia's nearby thralls exchanged glances before laughing out loud. Ghoulwyrm immediately turned around and snarled, "Stop that laughing!" When the thralls didn't immediately stop, Ghoulwyrm lashed out with his claws and tore off the chest of the nearest one. The thrall's laughter became a gurgle before he fell over dead. Ghoulwyrm glared at the other thralls who had shut up and said, "Do not _ever_ laugh at me."

"Ok, I get it, get to the point. It should be simple enough. I will begin at once, Deviler," said the voice.

"Good, I'll be awaiting reports of your success," said Ghoulwyrm before ending the conversation. He turned to the other thralls and said, "Clean up that mess and toss him onto the dinner table."

* * *

It was a day later, two guardsmen walking along the nighttime road. "Hey, did you hear about the Imperial dispatch guy? They still haven't found his head," said one.

"Yeah, creepiest thing I've ever seen," said the other guard, "But you know what's weird about it? Why would the Stormcloaks send that Imperial here instead of some place like Solitude or Whiterun?"

"And why use an enchanted blade? The stump was cauterized. I didn't know the Stormcloaks could even afford enchanted weaponry," said the first one.

"Maybe the bandits in this hold were trying to send Siddgeir a message. Probably didn't want him welching on any deals," said the second guard.

"I thought the Jarl made the deals," said the first guard, the two laughing before they noticed that they'd gone a bit far, the only light being from where the newcomer, Kala, was building her house...that and the fog. "Hey...where'd this come from?" the first guard said, before they both jumped as their torches went out. "Ok, was the Jarl cutting prices with the torches?" asked the first guard.

Just then, they heard the sound of a horse whinnying. "Looks like Kala's taking a midnight ride," said the second guard.

Then the two of them saw a shape approaching the gate. As it got closer, they could see it was a horse, its rider clearly having no head. "Those bandits aren't even giving the Jarl the time to respond, are they?" commented the first guard. The horse galloped closer to the gate...which was when the rider drew out the axe strapped to its back.

"What in Oblivion?!" yelped the second guard before the rider swung his axe, his blade leaving a fiery trail in the air.

The first guard yelped jumping back as the rider went by before looking at his fellow as he felt something nudge his leg. He then noticed that his partner was a little shorter...by a head...before he looked down and saw is partner staring up at him.

The guard was so transfixed by his partner's lifeless stare that he didn't see the axe coming back for its second swing.

* * *

Kala sighed as she woke up in the tent, her house little more than wooden scaffolds and support. She yawned before realizing she could hear hoofsteps. "Urgh...I thought I told her not to go wandering," she muttered, getting up and putting some fur armor on. She crawled out of her tent but paused when she saw her horse was tied up where she left her, but clearly looking antsy about something.

"What's up, girl?" she said softly before spotting something in the bushes...a pair of boots still attached to a body.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just some drunkard sleeping off too much mead," said Kala as she pushed open the bushes before freezing. It wasn't just one body in there, it was two. And they weren't about to wake up any time soon seeing as both of them were missing their heads.

"Oh dear..." managed Kala quietly.

* * *

The next morning, several guards, led by Helvard, the Jarl's housecarl, were there. "And you say you found them like this?" he said suspiciously as his men took the bodies away.

"Just...lying there," said Kala, a little shell-shocked. But not terribly, she's seen plenty of headless corpses before, not counting the 'messenger' from yesterday.

"No sign of the heads. Did you see anyone suspicious after Bolund left?" said Helvard, referring to the miller who was helping her with the house during the day.

"No, I just tied up Shai and then went to bed. I woke up later when I heard hoofsteps outside," said Kala.

"Ok...well, it might be safer to rent a room at Dead Man's Drink till my men catch who did this," said Helvard.

"Good idea," said Kala with a shudder, thinking what could have happened if the killer had noticed her tent.

* * *

To her annoyance though, the trio still hadn't left and had earnt an extra member, a dripping wet NegaMorph. "I told Nemo I just needed a lift to Falkreath Hold. I thought giants were supposed to have better aim," grumbled NegaMorph.

"He was a giant. That should have been your first warning," scolded Chip, Draco apparently out cold from trying to strangle out where Contrinus was...a fang indicating he was in nap land.

"So what are you doing here?" snapped Kala.

"Hi Kala, just stopped over to see how you guys were doing," said NegaMorph.

"Right..." said Kala disbelievingly.

"Well...I might have offered to find you guys after a certain incident back at Whiterun," said NegaMorph.

"What happened?" sighed Kala, before listening as the incident with the werewolves was told...and how Mina was nowhere to be seen. "Mina's missing?" said Kala in a concerned tone.

"Last person to see her was Chris after he told her to run while he was dealing with a raptor in the fur coat," said NegaMorph, "And before you suggest anything, I was completely uninvolved with that part."

"And where's Chris?" asked Kala pointedly, noting the parts on NegaMorph's reality generator, one with property of Anderson' on it.

"Oh, he's joined the Circle, don't worry about him," said NegaMorph.

"The Cir...never mind. Some wacko killed two guards out near where I'm setting down roots," said Kala.

"Oh, making a little getaway college for you and Matt? I would have thought you'd choose a livelier place," said NegaMorph.

Kala glared before snapping, "I don't want anything to do with that two-faced idiot."

"He's an idiot obviously," said NegaMorph, "His self-experimenting thing was a bad idea from the start."

"Finally someone who agrees with me," said Chip.

"However, speaking as someone who helped Dr. Johnson and was actually one of his test subjects, I can give you a list of horrible things he preferred would have happened to himself and not to you. Hence why he did it," continued NegaMorph.

"And he's come out of it smelling like a rose," said Kala contemptuously.

"Nope, I think he's already going a bit insane to be honest," said NegaMorph.

"Like that's a new thing," said Kala dismissively.

"No, this is worse: this is Draconus bad. You need to calm him down, even if you pretend," said NegaMorph.

"I already gave the conditions for me going back to him," said Kala.

"So I've heard. You been taking up poetry?" asked NegaMorph. Kala glared before NegaMorph pointed out, "What if he goes full Draconus, kills someone? Can you live with that?"

Kala sighed before asking, "Has he shown any remorse about driving me away?"

"He puts on a tough guy façade for the group. But get him drunk enough and bring you up, he'll break down without shame," said NegaMorph, lying a bit for Kala's sake.

Kala however wasn't fooled, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it even if I have to tie you up and drag you to him after your little prophecy unfolds!" snapped NegaMorph.

Kala glared readying a fireball only for Valga to snap. "Hey, not in here. You want to fight, do it in the street."

"So you need help building your house?" asked Chip.

"You sure you can build without your precious Constructicons?" asked Kala condescendingly.

"Hey, we didn't agree with Matt. We're as angry as you," snapped NegaMorph.

"Again, you people are not speaking for me. I'm not so much as angry with Matt as disappointed with his recklessness."

"Oh, so you're the only one using his brains here, eh?" asked Kala mockingly.

"Compared to you over-passionate fools, I am," said Chip tersely.

"I'd rather be hot-blooded than cold and aloof like you are," snapped NegaMorph.

"Oh, I'm the aloof one? Who's the one who set out so quickly on his own when things got rocky?" snapped Chip.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR CONSTANT ARGUING IS TEARING US ALL APAAAARRRRT?!" yelled Draco. The others turned to stare before Draco said drunkenly, "You're tearing me apart, Lisa…" before face-planting into the table.

After a bit, Chip said, "I think we need some stress relief. Are there any dwarven ruins we can explore?"

"In this part of Skyrim? Hardly," said Kala, "Plenty of bandits that need clearing out."

"Bandits are boring. Let's go mess with some vampires," said NegaMorph.

There was a scream outside at that.

"Now what?" grumbled Techo before looking outside real quick, "Another headless body. What is up with all the decapitating nowadays?"

The others peered out to see some of the guards running past. "I think this is a little more new," Chip said before the sound of a galloping horse was heard.

Kala sighed and said, "Looks like I'll have to go take care of this." She stepped out of the inn and, "Excuse me, guys, what's been going on out here?" The guards gave Kala a cold look. "Uh, headless body, somebody want to tell me about it?" asked Kala.

"Perhaps you should be telling us," said one of the guards.

Lod, who was in the crowd of onlookers, snapped, "There's no proof she is responsible."

"She has the only horse in town, she has the only fire blade..." said the guard.

"Oh, like those are hard to get," said Kala.

"She's right. It is a rare day when I do not have to disenchant some fire blade or ice staff for a passerby," said Runil.

"Then perhaps she can give a full account of where she's been when these heads have been disappearing," said the guard.

"Working on my house, doing jobs for your boss," snapped Kala, poking the guard in the chest angrily.

"She was with us just now when this guy lost his head," said Techo.

"She's probably a summoner," snapped the guard.

"A summoner? Really? And what have I been summoning?" snapped Kala.

"The Horseman," snapped another guard, clearly older.

"What horseman?" asked Techo.

"The Headless Horseman," said the guard, which caused a lot of frightened whispering around the spectators.

"The Headless Horseman? That's just an old ghost story," said Chip, not mentioning it wasn't even from this world.

"Oh yes? I saw him...long ago...takin' heads left n right," said the old guard.

"Sure you have. Did anyone actually see who's been taking heads?" asked Kala loudly. When there weren't any replies, she said, "See? This is just some twisted bandit scare tactic. I'm not involved with any of this, let alone summoning ghosts?" snapped Kala, throwing up her arms in exasperation. But as she did so, something fell out of the grooves in her armor.

A guard bent down and picked one up. "What have we here? A Hagraven feather?"

"A what now?" said Kala carefully, before noticing the guards drawing their swords. "What's a hagraven?" she asked.

"It's what witches become after making a contract with dark powers," said one of the guards.

"Wait...you think I'm a witch now?" said Kala, backing up.

"Yeah, you're a real witch to Matt," said Draco drunkenly.

"Er, I'm pretty sure he meant something ruder than that," said NegaMorph.

"I think you'd best come with us, miss," said the first guard coolly.

"Wait a minute, you can't arrest her on some circumspect evidence," said Chip.

"She's already half-changed. Look at those feathers," said the guard.

"Oh like that actually came from her skin," said Chip.

"Doesn't matter...or do you want to join her?" said the guard.

"I'm thinking she ought to be given the chance to prove she's innocent," said Chip.

"Ah, so you do want to join her. We don't tolerate witches in this town," snapped the guard, reaching forward only to be grabbed by the wrist by Techo.

"Go get a warrant, asshat," he threatened.

"You're obstructing with official business. That's a crime worthy of-" started the guard before NegaMorph yelled, "SMOKE BOMB!" before a large cloud of smoke obscured everything.

After a minute, the smoke cleared to show hardly anyone had moved, except for NegaMorph. "Oh come on!" he snapped, tossing another one down.

* * *

After some confusion, the group had made it beyond Falkreath and were currently in the woods deep enough to not easily be found.

"This is nuts..." moaned Kala, Techo saying "Strike 2, you got feathers."

"I didn't sprout them," said Kala.

"Prophecies are rarely so literal," said Chip, "Where'd those feathers come from anyways?"

"I dunno, they were in my armor," snapped Kala..

"Looks like a classic reverse pickpocket to me," said NegaMorph, "Someone slipped those feathers on you while you weren't noticing. Maybe even when you were sleeping."

"But who'd want to frame her?" asked Draco, who was starting to sober up.

"I dunno, I'd say Ghoulwyrm but he's not even on world," said NegaMorph.

"Well, whoever's doing it has made a big mistake," snapped Kala, "I'm gonna find him and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Good luck. Only about 1 million people in the entire region," sneered NegaMorph.

"Well, whoever it is must be within horse-riding distance," said Chip, "Shouldn't be that hard to spot a rider with a fire-enchanted sword. Especially if he doesn't have a head of his own." The last part was said sarcastically.

Draco groaned at that, "Oh, now you've said it."

"Oh come on. You guys really expect there to be a Headless Horseman going about and collecting heads?" asked Chip. A horse whinny was heard off in the distance. "That's just Kala's horse coming to find her," said Chip defiantly.

"You mean that horse?" said Kala, pointing to her horse that was next to her.

The group looked up the road as they could vaguely make out a horse and rider approaching through the thick fog. The horse was an unmistakable jet black while the rider was wearing steel armor and carrying a battleaxe on his back. Nothing could be said about his features on account of his armor covering every part of his body. The rider wore no helmet which made his headless nature all the more obvious. "That's still not a ghost," said Chip, "Ghosts are supposed to be transparent and...ghostly. It's obviously another messenger." The horse slowed down before halting beside the group, the rider motionless on top.

Chip nodded walking up and slapping the side of the horseman. "See? Dea-" he began only for the axe to bury itself in his spine. "Blag nurg nieeer THREE HALF BADGERS, GOOD SIR!" he snapped, juddering to the side as the Headless Horsemen turned its horse to face the others.

"Ok, we're a group of battle-hardened mercenaries, we've faced bigger and greater evils than this..." said Techo. The Horseman's axe blazed up with unholy fire as he held it aloft. "And there's absolutely no shame in running for our lives," finished Techo.

NegaMorph glared. "We can stop this stupid thing if we work togeth-OI!" he said, turning to see even Kala's horse had legged it, before he realized he was all alone before grinning nervously and turning to look at the Horseman who had its arms crossed. "On my world, stupid is a complime...you're not buying it, are you?" he said.

Lacking a head, the Horseman couldn't say anything or even shake his, well, you know. But a thumb's down was enough to get the message across. "Ok, so you want a fight? I'll give you an actual fight," said NegaMorph before reverting to his true form and firing several fangs at the Horseman. The Horseman annoyingly made a yawning motion with its hand as the fangs made no effect whatsoever. "Oh...ok then...HEY LOOK, THE GHOSTBUSTERS!" he called, before running for it as the Horseman actually turned its body in the direction he pointed.

NegaMorph may have three mismatched legs, but he can run really fast when motivated to. "I can't believe you guys ran without me!" he snapped.

"I can't believe you didn't run with us," said Techo.

"We coulda ganged up on him!" snapped NegaMorph, the sound of hoofsteps behind them indicating the Horseman was on their tail.

"Oh, sure, we can easily beat a dead guy to death," said Kala sarcastically.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" snapped NegaMorph.

"I'm not comfortable using fireballs, not after where I learnt how," snapped Kala, before looking over her shoulder. "Oh shit, Nega, duck." she called.

"What? We're being chased and you're going on about bir...oh poo," he said, adding the last part sulkily as the Horseman neatly decapitated him. NegaMorph's hat spun over the empty air where his head once was before falling down upon the vacant neck. The Horseman held NegaMorph's head aloft as his horse let out a loud whinny. Then the ghastly rider turned and rode off with his prize. The atmosphere of terror was somewhat ruined by NegaMorph's head yelling out, "Hey! Give me back my body! Give me back my hat! And get your finger out of my ear!"

Kala and the others stared before poking NegaMorph's body, Techo saying "I think your shave was a bit close," the body making a rude gesture at that.

"Ok, fun's over. Regenerate your head already," said Chip. NegaMorph's body staggered, but his top remained cropped.

"NegaMorph, stop fooling around, it's not funny," said Kala.

NegaMorph's body glared and wrote in the snow, "Head not destroyed...cannot regen as a result...or terrible things." leaving a row of dots

Techo lifted NegaMorph's hat and looked down at his neck before wincing and putting the hat back. "Yeah, I think that axe has some bad voodoo on it," said Techo.

NegaMorph glared and wrote a rather unfetching picture of Techo with the word 'duuuuuh' in a speech bubble.

"NegaMorph, you have at least four other mouths. I think you can talk to us," said Chip.

"Oh...look, it's hard to concentrate...he's put me half in a bag and it stinks worse than meatloaf day," said NegaMorph through his hand mouth.

"Wait, you can still sense your head?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, not very pleasant I might add. Wait, what is he... Oh no, don't put in the same bag as- Bleh!"

"What?" said Kala.

"Oh, we ran into a bandit...messy. Hey, I think I could guide you to where we're going. Follow my body, everyone," said NegaMorph, his body turning and running into a tree. "Ow...what was that?" said Nega.

"NegaMorph, you have an eye on your tail, remember?" pointed out Chip.

"Well, it's got an independent brain," said NegaMorph.

"Better than playing blind man's bluff across the countryside," said Chip before pausing and saying, "Huh, the blind shall point the right way."

Kala went rigid at that. "I'm not doing it," she said finally, before a roll of thunder was heard.

"May I also point out that the Galloping Hessian is out for your head and will continue to remove other people's heads, some innocent, until it's gotten what it wants?" pointed out Chip.

"Galloping Hessian?" asked Draco.

"Literary reference," said Chip.

"I don't care. There is still no skull with skin on it," snapped Kala.

"That's the part I'm least looking forward to," said Draco.

"Ok...I'm in the mountains...I can see some old Imperial fort...wait...who's that? No, not the face, not the..." began NegaMorph before his body paused and went "Duuuuh."

"Well, this is gonna take a long while," said Techo dully.

"I want ice cream," said NegaMorph's body as Kala said "He said Imperial ruins. That'll be Fort Darkstorm. It's near the border with Morthal," she said.

"That's a long way, isn't it?" pointed out Draco.

"Not that far. I had to go past it on the way to Falkreath. I can cast a teleport spell to get there," Kala said.

* * *

"Why did you hit that head? I wanted to find out why it was still alive," said the Nord woman, who was called Helmi, glaring a little at Ghoulwyrm.

"Trust me, that head is a lot more trouble than it's worth," said Ghoulwyrm, "I'd dissolve it in acid if I were you."

"I don't need another skull," said Helmi smugly, holding a staff with a Nord skull haphazardly strapped to the top.

"You might want to consider putting that in a more secure place," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Fine, I'll have a thrall take it down to one of the safes," said Helmi sulkily before looking as the Horseman who seemed to be sneaking up. "No, you won't have it yet," she snapped, a hand on the skull. The Horseman gave off an air of resentment before stalking away. "This revenant is rather willful," said Helmi.

 _'Which is why I'm not controlling him myself,'_ thought Ghoulwyrm privately.

"He couldn't even get the right head," said Helmi, snapping, "You were supposed to kill that bitch. She helped kill my coven," referring to Kala. The Horseman started to reach for his axe before Helmi held up the skull and said, "Not so fast. You're still under my power."

The revenant shook, unable to pull his blade out before relenting. "Good, now go get her. I want her dead."

"Now might not be the best time to send him out," said Ghoulwyrm, "Dawn soon approaches and he'll be weakened by the sunlight.

"Yes, yes, he has to return to the cairn when the sun rises, blah, blah. Go, my Horseman, kill that elf scum and her friends," snapped Helmi. The Horseman appeared to glare at her before walking off.

Helmi smirked before turning to Ghoulwyrm. "As for you, you promised to help me get my full powers. Let's get to work," she said.

* * *

Kala was still leading the group through the woods, the distant towers of the fort in the far distance. "So...did you see Contrinus?" asked Draco of NegaMorph, who was back to common sense again, though his head was apparently sealed in the bag according to his update.

"Yeah, she's doing ok. She says she misses her wings though," said NegaMorph.

"I'm missing mine too," said Draco, looking over his shoulder at his back.

"Ah. We'll all be fine once we're off world," said NegaMorph cheerfully.

"If we ever leave," grumbled Kala.

"You can't stay here. DARKRIFT'll kick you off if you try," said NegaMorph, though he didn't know that for sure.

"Besides, you couldn't possibly _want_ to stay here," said Chip.

"Why not?" asked Kala.

"Well, it's lacking in a few basic necessities, like, I don't know, electricity for instance?" pointed out Chip.

"You'd break Matt's heart. Mina'll miss you, all your cousins back home on Kauai," said Draco too.

"Nobody back on Kauai probably even remembers us," said Kala, "McNeil would have wiped their minds after we 'went rogue'."

Chip and Draco paused at that, a little bit horrified at that thought. Techo glared before slapping the back of Kala's head. "Ok, you need to fucking snap out of this. It was Matt who messed up, not Chip or Draco and don't you forget it," he snapped angrily to Kala's shocked expression.

"Yeah, do you want to alienate _all_ your friends?" snapped NegaMorph.

Kala glared, "Real friends would be backing me up."

"Real friends point out when you're making a mistake," said Techo.

Kala glared at that before pausing, a gallop getting closer. "Something tells me it's not a messenger," said Chip. On cue, the Horseman rode into view, a spear in its hand before it began riding directly at them, scattering the group.

"Anyone know how to stop this guy?" asked Draco.

"I might suggest knocking him off his horse," said Chip, "That might slow him down."

"Good...off you go," said Techo.

Chip paused before saying, "Oh, yeah." swinging his arm up and into the Horseman's chest. Fortunately, Chip's armor was very solidly built so it was like the Horseman rode right into a tree branch, knocking the revenant off his mount.

"Hah..." called Techo, looking at the prone revenant...before it suddenly jumped up, lunging, only for Chip to block it.

"I...think it's after Kala..." he snapped, his suit straining against it.

"What did you to get that thing pissed at you?" asked Draco.

"With her current attitude, what didn't she do?" said Techo uncharitably, trying to help Chip, "Leg it, Kala."

Kala put her heels to her horse which made her bolt. The revenant's horse whinnied loudly and started to go after Kala before stopping and snorting in agitation.

Chip glared, barely holding...but holding nonetheless. "You...aren't going...anywhere...this suit weights...over a ton...WHOA!" he said, yelping as the revenant lifted him up before tossing him aside, running to its horse and leaping onto the back.

The phantom horse and rider galloped after the fleeing Kala. "Who was that guy when he was alive?" asked Draco.

"Whoever he was, he was definitely athletic," said Chip.

* * *

Kala yelped. "Come on, girl! Go faster! Give it all you got!" she snapped, looking over her shoulder to see the revenant getting closer before pausing, hearing a whisper "Use us...we will protect."

"This is not a time to be losing it," she muttered to herself.

"Use us...use our power..." repeated the voice.

Then Kala noticed the whispers were coming out of her saddlebag where she had been storing that new armor she had acquired. "I thought I had that cleansed," she said.

"We must aid you," said the voice, before Kala had to duck an axe slash that was too close for comfort.

"Ok, even if I was inclined to accept aid from creepy talking armor, this isn't exactly the best time to be changing clothes," snapped Kala. A shriek from the Horseman's steed got her attention at that. "Ok, can talk about this later," she moaned.

Kala urged her horse to go faster and tried to think of anything that could be useful to her in this situation. Just then, she noticed a bridge up ahead going over a small stream. "Hah, they can't cross running water," she smirked, heading for the bridge and over it, the Horseman pulling to a stop.

"Hah, can't get me now, dead guy!" taunted Kala. The horse started stepping across the bridge. "Oh, right, this world runs on different rules than normal. I hate that," grumbled Kala before urging her horse on, "Ok, let's see if we can find some consecrated ground he can't go on."

The Horseman had other ideas, making a swipe with its axe and sending a green fireball out that knocked Kala off her horse. "No fair. I don't have an energy-shooting sword," groaned Kala as the horseman approached before raising up his axe to chop off her head.

Just then, the sky became lighter and the first rays of sunrise came sweeping across the land. The horse and rider shied back from the bright light as they started to fade. Quite soon, the two of them had faded away like fog.

"Hmm...ok then," said Kala in surprise, before someone grabbed her from behind, slapping manacles over her hands and a gag on her. Kala yelled loudly, though her words were muffled by the gag.

"Got you, witch. We saw you banish your minion," snapped a guard's voice behind her, the same one who has accused her back in town.

"Wait! Hold...hold it...right...there!" yelled a voice. They looked over to see Draco catching up, though he was clearly out of breath.

"I saw her banish her minion. It was terrified of her. She's going to jail and then she's being sent to Hircine," snapped the guard.

"Are you blind? It was the sun that drove away...wait, did you say Hircine?" asked Chip, who had also caught up.

"Yeah, so what?" snapped the guard.

"What evidence do you have that any of this has anything to do with Hircine?" asked Chip.

"All the hagravens are followers of Hircine," snapped the guard, his men aiming at them, "Like I said back at town, you want to join her? The headsman will have plenty of room."

"Um, I'm sorry, no, this is a complete farcical of criminal investigation. You have no concrete evidence, you don't check to see if any alibis are confirmable, you don't follow through on any new information. You people are acting like a bunch of witch hunters," said Chip.

"Chip, this _is_ a witch hunt," pointed out Draco.

"Oh...right. I hate being surrounded by undeveloped barbarians," grumbled Chip. The guard sneered before dragging Kala away.

"I'm telling you Draco, I don't care what it takes to get off this planet. If I have to drug Matt and Kala and toss them aboard, I'll do it," said Chip, "But first, we need to save Kala before she loses her own head."

"In...more ways than...one…" panted Techo, the last to catch up.

"Geeze, Techo, exercise much?" asked Draco.

"Go belly slide on a glacier, walnut brain," snapped Techo.

"Ok, first thing we need to do is talk to the Jarl," said Draco, before NegaMorph snapped "What about my head?"

"Maybe you ought to stay outside of town. You know, since you can't change shape without your head and...you'll scare everyone who looks at you," said Chip.

"Ah, I'd say you can bite me, but I don't want to lose any more chunks," snapped NegaMorph, walking off, muttering.

"Ok, the only way we're getting Kala out of this mess is to prove she's not the one controlling the Horseman. Which will probably involve exposing whoever is first," said Techo, "And so far, our only clue is that someone was able to plant feathers on Kala while she was sleeping."

"Apparently she only started work on her home on the range 3 days ago. Till then she had a place at the inn," said Draco.

"So, someone who's been at the inn," said Chip thoughtfully.

"It was Valga! She's totally rude and refused to serve me because I'm a lizard!" snapped Draco.

"She refused to serve you because you made a total mess of her inn while you were in a drunken state, which involved a lot of vomit," said Chip.

"And singing songs in a fashion that the boss would be proud of," said Techo, pressing a button on his gauntlet and causing what sounded like a cat stuck in a food mixer to be heard.

"Boy, we're gonna have so many stories to tell Contrinus when we meet up with her," said Chip.

* * *

Valga sighed. "Look, I don't like this anymore then you. Kala is your friend and she was a good kid, but you can never tell with these Hircine worshippers," she said sympathetically to Draco.

"Seriously. Where is the rule that hagravens are Hircine worshipers and what would Hircine worshipers have to do with bringing headless guys to life anyways?" snapped Chip.

"Never seen a hagraven, have you? Those feathers aren't from clothes," said Valga darkly, causing Draco to gulp as his mind ran away with him.

"Have they even checked her to see if she has any other feathers?" asked Chip before pausing and saying, "Wait, wait, sorry, got caught up with this. But seriously, there ought to be some kinda test, preferably not one involving sink-or-swim solutions."

"It would help, but that would involve sending for a mage from Winterhold or Cyrodiil," said Valga.

"We have a friend who has a friend who's friends with the Arch-Mage," said Draco.

"Yeah, and I'm the Emperor," said Valga scathingly.

"You mean empress," said Chip.

"Chip, enough sass," snapped Techo, "Is there any way to delay the 'trial' until we can get a tester here?"

"You'd need to convince the Jarl. Good luck with that though. He has a zero tolerance rule on cultists," said Valga

"Why bother with defending her?" asked the serving girl, "That witch is getting what comes to her."

"That 'witch' is innocent, so shut up," snapped Draco angrily.

"Oh please. All she's missing is claws," said the serving girl.

Draco glared at that. "I got claws, I'm not a witch. Would you like a close look at them?" he snapped.

"Just a sec, Kala doesn't have claws. If she's at the stage where she's sprouting feathers, she ought to have claws too," said Techo.

"A good point, but you realize these hicks will reject any attempt at reason now that they're minds are made up," said Chip.

"Hicks?" said Valga icily

* * *

Since investigation by themselves was not producing anything useful, Techo decided it was high time to call Matt. "Yeah, Kala's in hot water, there's a headless axe-wielder who wants to give her the same treatment, everyone in town is convinced she's the one summoning him to chop off other people's heads..." Techo paused as both Draco and Chip were thrown out of the inn, "And it appears that Chip has caught Draco's foot-in-mouth disease."

"So? She made her feelings quite clear. Why is it my problem?" said Matt's voice over the line.

"Because you know you still care for her, she cares for you, and you're both too stubborn and prideful to try and make up," said Techo before groaning and saying, "Now they've got me doing it."

"That doesn't explain how I can help," said Matt scathingly.

"You're best buddies with the Arch-Mage of Winterhold aren't you? If anyone can prove without a doubt that Kala's not a hagraven or hagraven-in-training, it's her," said Techo.

"She is indisposed with her brother," said Matt.

"Can't she spare a little time? C'mon, it's your fiancé that's on the chopping block," said Techo.

"Fine, I'll place a Companion's contract in your name requesting her brother go, she'll follow," said Matt.

"Good, just don't waste any time with it," said Techo.

"They're on their way. Next time, she's on her own," said Matt, the line going dead.

Techo sighed before wondering, "I don't suppose there are any local love gods that could help us."

"I have heard of one, Mara, though from what I've heard, the benevolent gods are not very responsive here," said Chip.

"That and I'm starting to worry if this is a lost cause," said Draco gloomily.

"Nothing's lost as long as there's a hope," said Chip.

"Ok, now then, let's find this real witch while we wait for Matts pals to arrive," said Techo.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Draco.

"That serving girl seemed a little too eager to throw Kala under the bus. Let's dig a little deeper," said Techo.

"Yes, let's see who know her," said Chip.

* * *

There wasn't much to say. It seemed that most of them mentioned knowing Helmi but when they were pressed, they would be unable to say exactly when they met

"So this girl's been working here and yet no one has any clear memories of her," said Chip, "Doesn't that scream 'memory implant' to you?"

"Yeah, I don't need my horns to sense someone's playing with their minds," said Draco darkly.

"Does anyone here know where she lives?" asked Techo.

"I...erm...I think she lives in an old fort on the edge of town," said a guard with difficulty.

"It wouldn't happen to be Fort Darkstorm, would it?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, that's it," said the guard cheerfully.

"Why is that not surprising?" said Techo flatly.

"Ok, tell your mates that we know where the real culprit is. So they should all come to Fort Darkstorm," said Draco angrily, lifting the guard up.

"You'll need permission from the Jarl to get a posse like that," said the guard.

"No problem, be right back," said Draco before putting the guard down and walking off.

"Draco...what are you doing?" said Techo warningly before Draco came back with a club.

"Negotiating," said Draco.

"Draco..." warned Chip before Draco slammed the club down on the guard's head.

"And how is that supposed to get us the posse?" asked Chip when the guard fell over.

"Get them!" yelled one of the other guards.

"Follow my lead," said Draco as he started running out of town.

The group quickly led the guards out of town...except for one. NegaMorph poked himself out a shadow before popping out at the all clear and heading for the jail.

It was not so easy for him to move very fast with his lack of a head, but his tail was able to give enough sensory perception to make his way around. Fortunately, he had a couple of invisibility potions to prevent his appearance from starting a riot. That coupled with the fact that the guards were chasing the hold's newest criminals meant that getting to Kala's cell was easy.

"Ok, now where is she..." muttered NegaMorph before noticing one man who was in a rather big cell that was partially filled with water, "Huh, wonder what he's in for."

He turned around in time for a battleaxe to nearly slice him down the middle. NegaMorph narrowly dodged before having his tail look to see the one old guard that had been the hardest on Kala. "Figures he'd be the guy they leave to guard her," he said to himself.

"I won't let you expose her..." snapped the guard a little madly.

"Oh, so you are in on the frame-up. I should have known," said NegaMorph.

"I won't let you expose my love," snapped the guard, NegaMorph able to smell there brainwashing with ease.

"Hmm...this looks a job for a little sleeping potion," said NegaMorph as he felt around his pockets, "But I suppose this will do as well." He pulled out a club and whacked the guard over the head, the paralysis enchantment quickly taking effect.

The guard gibbered before falling over, Kala waking up in her cell at that. "NegaMorph, what are you doing?" asked Kala.

"What does it look like? I'm breaking you out so we prove you're innocent," said NegaMorph.

"Wouldn't that just make me guilty of another crime?" asked Kala.

"In this land? Yeah right. Besides, you can pay off any non-serious crime," said NegaMorph, "You want me to let out Dufresne over there too?"

"No, I don't think he wants out," said Kala in a low voice.

"What is he in for?" asked NegaMorph.

"Child slaughter," said Kala which gave NegaMorph pause, "Apparently, he killed the miller's little girl in some berserk rage. No one knows why he did it."

"Ok...he stays," said NegaMorph, phasing through the bars, "Now then, hold on. We're gonna take a little trip. The gang has a plan...I think."

"Wait, wait, we're taking a blind jump through your shadow portal?" asked Kala.

"I'm not completely blind, I still have my tail," said NegaMorph.

"That doesn't fill me with confideeeAAAARGH!" screamed Kala as she was dragged through.

* * *

"You know, Techo, when you suggested we round up an angry mob to storm the witch's castle, THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" snapped Chip.

"Oh shut up and keep running. Draco knows to lead them after him. When that happens, we move to part 2 and head for the fort," said Techo.

"You do realize that a witch will probably have some...unconventional defenses for her home, right?" asked Chip.

"And we don't deal with the unconventional regularly?" said Techo pointedly.

"True enough, but I get the feeling the guards haven't," said Chip.

"Then we clear the defenses out before they catch up," said Techo.

"This is not going to be pleasant," muttered Chip.

At that, a shadow portal appeared in the air, NegaMorph and Kala falling out of it. "Told you we'd make it," said NegaMorph happily.

"The dark..." shuddered Kala, her eyes pinpricks.

"I thought Kala had gone through NegaMorph's portals before," said Chip.

"Considering he's visually challenged now, it probably wasn't a pleasant ride," said Techo.

"They had sporks," muttered Kala aimlessly.

"You think Kala will snap out of it by the time we get there?" asked Chip.

"She'll be fine," said NegaMorph.

"Great, because we're not likely to get to that witch before sunset," said Chip.

"Oh goody..." said NegaMorph darkly.

"And how will we stop the Horseman if he appears before we reached that witch?" asked Chip.

"My guess is that the witch needs something of his in order to control him," said Techo.

"Oh please, like what? His skull?...wait a minute...like a skull on a stick?" said NegaMorph, pausing before saying the second part more urgently as he remembered something his head had spotted.

"A bit tacky but probably would do the trick," said Techo.

"Ok, new plan, we grab the head and tell the Horseman to jump in a lake and stand there forever," said NegaMorph.

"I doubt it'll work that simply," said Chip.

"It never is," said Techo.

* * *

Helmi walked into the fort's main alchemy lab, smiling like it was her birthday, Ghoulwyrm saying, "I'm assuming Kala's dead then."

"Oh, she will be soon," said Helmi, "She's all set up for the chopping block."

"But I assume you killed her companions and didn't let them wander around, right?" said Ghoulwyrm.

"Who care about them? They weren't the ones who wiped out my coven," said Helmi.

"You should care because they're probably plotting your downfall as I speak. I told you to take them SERIOUS!" snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"They haven't a bit of magical talent between them," said Helmi confidently, "The only one with any unique skills is the one whose head is in the basement."

"That head in the basement was beaten and rehabilitated by them. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM!" snapped Ghoulwyrm angrily.

Helmi sighed and said, "Fine, I'll get the rest of my undead slaves ready for their arrival."

Ghoulwyrm watched her walk off before muttering, "Was I that cocky at the beginning of my career?" He paused as he remembered the many, _many_ times his cockiness had resulted in him losing his head in a real physical sense. "I suppose I can keep watching her. But if she gets in over her head, she's on her own," said Ghoulwyrm, "I didn't spend months setting up a web of contacts only to reveal myself when the first one blows it."

NegaMorph's head from the sack said, "I can hear you, you know...whoever you are."

"Oh, I nearly forgot. That head needs to be kept chilled or it's going to rot," said Ghoulwyrm before blast the sack with enough ice magic to put it in a solid block.

"Fine, I still think you are overestimating these people," said Helmi.

"I've known them far long than you have and I've seen what they can do without their powers being limited," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Fine, I still think you are overreacting though," said Helmi, finally walking out.

"Yeah, I'd give about an hour tops, possibly more if those jerks somehow manage to screw something up," said Ghoulwyrm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Techo and the others were sneaking around the forts crumbling perimeter wall, looking for an entrance. "Ok, remember, no loud noises or we'll bring the whole zombie horde on us," whispered Techo.

"She has a zombie horde?" asked Kala.

"Maybe not a whole horde, but enough to cause us trouble," said Techo, "So keep quiet."

A few seconds later, NegaMorph started screamed in pain and grasping at his severed neck. The others dogpiled NegaMorph at that, Techo grabbing a nearby plant and shoving it in all of his remaining mouths.

"Poor guy, they must have started torturing him," said Chip.

"Well as long as we can keep him quiet until we've gotten his head back, I don't care too much," said Techo. However, he didn't notice that all the unreleased screaming was causing NegaMorph to swell up.

"Erm...Techo? Unplug him," said Chip slowly, he and Kala backing off.

"Not now. If he can't keep it in, we're moving in without him. Last thing we need is for everyone in the countryside to hear him," said Techo.

"Oh well," said Kala with a shrug before plugging her ears.

Techo turned before pausing, looking up at the ballooned Nega. "Oh..." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ghoulwyrm decided to pass the time by doing a soul stone experiment. In theory, it should possible to change any normal soul stone into a black soul stone. However, this required finesse and the careful infusion of power. The alteration made the crystals rather delicate while the process was going on so absolute silence was very essential.

It was sadly at that point that NegaMorph exploded...it wasn't the only thing.

* * *

Techo shook in horror, just as one of the towers also exploded, something screaming into the distance.

"Boy am I glad I had the foresight to install sound dampeners in this suit," said Chip.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kala.

This will take more time to explain than we have to spend," said Chip dully.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kala.

"STOP YELLING! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE RINGING!" yelled Techo, as several thralls walked into position.

"Can they hear us?" asked one to his fellow.

"Who cares? Guard duty's boring enough. This is free theatre," said the other amused before saying "5 gold says they don't notice us for 10 minutes."

Chip looked at NegaMorph's popped remains and said, "I suppose I ought to sweep that up or something."

The goo flowed back together at that. "That...was not nice...NEVER do that again" NegaMorph snapped.

"So what kind of torture were they doing to make you scream like that?" asked Chip.

"Brain freeze," said NegaMorph simply.

"Brain freeze?" questioned Chip, "That bloodcurdling screaming was because you had brain freeze?"

"As in my entire head is encased in ice! By the way did you notice..." said NegaMorph when he noticed the thralls mouthing something. NegaMorph had a pretty good grasp of lip-reading so he was able to make out the offer they were making. "That tower exploding?" finished NegaMorph, "What was up with that?"

"No, we didn't notice the GIANT EXPLOSION!" snapped Techo.

"Oh, good, his hearing's starting to come back," said Chip.

"Is Kala still deaf?" asked NegaMorph.

"Well, those pointed ears are a bit too effective at catching soundwaves," said Chip.

"Ah, wanna make criticizing remarks about her and Matt while she still can't hear?" asked NegaMorph.

"It's almost nighttime..." pointed out Chip.

"Alright, alright, fine. When's Draco supposed to be here with that mob anyways?" asked NegaMorph.

A scream in the distance was heard at that. "Not too long. Let's find some proof," said Techo, the group heading for a hole in the gate, the two thralls watching them go.

"Hah...pay up," snapped one of them.

* * *

"Yep, this is a necromancer's lair alright," said Chip as he looked at all the dark magic paraphernalia, "All that's missing is a brain in a jar."

"That's 'mad scientist' stuff, not 'necromancer' stuff," said Techo, "What would a necromancer want with a preserved brain anyways?"

"To keep the zombies quiet," said Chip.

NegaMorph was tossing several things aside. "Ok...warmer...waaarmer..." said a voice from inside the pile.

"And yet it's getting colder the closer I get," said NegaMorph's body.

"That's because only my mouth is thawed out!" snapped the apparent head.

"Ok, think I found you," said NegaMorph's body before pulling out a frozen sack, "Wow, that's cold. Ok, let's see about thawing you- whoops!" The ice-covered sack slipped out of his hands and hit the floor, the sound of breaking ice coming from within.

"Oh great...just great..." snapped a fragment.

"I'm not gonna open that bag, not till it's melted," said Techo.

"Say, Kala, you think you can speed up the thawing process?" asked Chip. Kala nodded before sending a blast of flame into the bag, causing NegaMorph's body to hop in place.

"Look on the bright side: if your head's destroyed, you'll be able to regenerate a new one," said Techo.

On cue, a new head began to form. "Don't you know how much that stings?" he snapped as soon as his mouth had formed.

"It probably only stings because you've been separated so long," said Chip.

"Ok...next time I set your head on fire," snapped NegaMorph.

"Alright then, now let's start looking for proof this Helmi's been setting up Kala," said Techo.

"She's carrying the proof, got the Horseman's head on a stick. Heard her gloating just before I got brain freeze," said NegaMorph, twisting his neck.

"That's just...creepy," said Kala.

"Not to mention tacky and recklessly arrogant," said Chip.

"Yeah, let's mug her when she comes back," said NegaMorph cheerfully.

"You do remember she's a witch, right?" pointed out Kala.

"So? You're suggesting we throw a bucket of water at her?" asked NegaMorph.

"That's the Wizard of Oz," snapped Techo.

"And that was a joke that you weren't supposed to take seriously," said NegaMorph flatly.

"Look, just be ready to-" began Techo before a blast hit him and he vanished, a surprised rabbit in his place.

"Huh, and I thought Contrinus was joking when she told that story about Matt getting morphed by that college girl," said NegaMorph.

"NegaMorph, save that thought, because I will want to hear the entire story after we've dealt with the witch that just walked in," said Kala.

Helmi had indeed walked in, a smirk on her face. "You actually came to me?" she laughed, her hand glowing with a prepared spell.

"So you're the wench who's been doing everything she can to make trouble for me," said Kala before looking Helmi up and down and asking, "Don't I know you from somewhere."

"What? You kill my sisters and my mentor and that's all you can say?" snapped Helmi.

"Uh...when was this?" asked Kala.

"You dare feign ignorance?" snapped Helmi.

"Look, honey, your coven wasn't the only one I've wiped out. If you can tell me where you were based, I might have an easier time remembering," said Kala.

Helmi glared before looking out the window...to the sun vanishing. "It doesn't matter. HORSEMAN, IT IS TIME TO EARN YOUR SKULL!"

"Nice try, but there's no chance that Horseman will arrive in time to save you," said Chip.

Helmi smirked at that, pulling out the skull. "Oh really?" she sneered as a portal opened behind her, the Horseman walking out

"Oh, that's convenient for you," said Chip before pulling out a large shield, "I'll hold him off. You guys get his skull."

"Take all their heads!" snapped Helmi, before sending a bolt of lightning at Chip, the Horseman drawing its axe and starting forward

Kala darted forward and parried the Horseman's axe with her sword. "What are you waiting for? Get the skull?" she snapped.

The Horseman seemed to give an air of sneering before kicking Kala back hard enough to send her flying before slashing at Chip...and seeming shocked when just an empty helmet fell down. Chip popped his real head up and said, "You didn't think I'd be foolish enough to actually put my head inside my helmet, did you? Uh oh." Chip quickly ducked back down as the Horseman tried to take his real head off.

Helmi, meanwhile, was keeping the others at bay, with surprising ease. "You caught us sleeping the last time, attacked at night like a coward. This time you face a true witch," she sneered.

"Big talk for someone who's putting all of the offensive power behind a summoned assassin," said Kala.

"Tools of the trade," laughed Helmi before sending another bolt into Kala's armor.

"Ok, you want a magic fight, you got one!" snapped Kala before sending her own lightning bolt at Helmi.

Helmi laughed at the attempt, a translucent barrier blocking the bolt with ease. "Oh please," she sneered before sending a much larger blast back. The blast knocked Kala off her feet and sent her several yards back. "You may be a High Elf, but you obviously haven't put enough effort into mastering your magical prowess," sneered Helmi, "You haven't got what it takes to survive the wrath of a true witch." Kala glared before another blast hit her, her armor cracking in several places. "How did the Thalmor ever manage to win?" Helmi sneered.

"I am not Thalmor!" snapped Kala.

"Of course not. You're nothing," said Helmi. Just then, Chip was tossed aside and the Horseman charged at Kala. Kala held up her sword to parry against the attack. But when the Horseman swung the axe, the blades collided with enough force that it broke Kala's sword. Kala stared at her ruined blade with disbelief before the Horseman swung again. He ended up hitting Kala with the flat of his axe, but the blow was strong enough that it knocked Kala across the room and out a window.

"You imbecile! Go and get her!" snapped Helmi.

The Horseman started towards the door only for NegaMorph to stand in his way. "You'll have to go through...why do I bother saying it?" asked NegaMorph before the Horseman cleaved him in two and stepped through the divided halves.

Helmi laughed at that. "Those idiots at the hold didn't even realize. I played them like a bard," she laughed, advancing on Chip.

"Yes, no one would have expected the humdrum serving girl of being the diabolical mastermind," said Chip dryly.

"It worked, didn't it?" said Helmi pointedly before sending a blast of ice, encasing Chip up to the neck.

"You can only say it's worked when we're all defeated," said Chip, "And you've counted one of us out too early."

"What are you blathering a- YEEEEEOOOOOOWW!" screamed Helmi as a rabbit Techo bit her unprotected ankle. Chip watched as Helmi hopped back and forth. "Get it off, get it ooooff..." she snapped, flailing.

"NegaMorph, the skull," said Chip.

"Working on it," said NegaMorph as he was walking forward awkwardly as his split halves melded back together.

"It won't matter. You'll still be criminals for killing the poor serving girl," said Helmi, putting a sob voice on at the last part.

"Poor serving girl? You're wearing witch's robes right now," said Chip.

"You put them on my corpse which you've probably defiled beforehand," said Helmi.

"Yeah...I'd think the guards will be more willing to believe what they read in here," said NegaMorph as he held up a journal.

Helmi stared before petting her robes pockets. "How...how did you," she began.

"I'm a thief, pickpocket's part of the job. Though it's not the easiest to get skilled at for some people," said NegaMorph.

"I'll obliterate you!" snapped Helmi, before sending a blast at NegaMorph.

* * *

Fortunately for Kala, she had landed on some dried grass that cushioned her fall. However, the impact was enough to worsen the cracks in her armor and make it break apart. And to be honest, her landing hadn't been very comfortable.

"Oh...my ribs..." she moaned, getting to her feet, the last of her armor falling away, leaving the clothing she had worn underneath. "Ok...ok...I have no weapons...no armor..." she muttered, taking stock before the voice said "We are still here."

"Must have gotten a concussion from the fall," said Kala.

"You insolent mortal...you have in your possession armor from the smithies of Coldharbour itself," the voice said icily.

"Coldharbour? Is that supposed to be some far-off city on an icy coast?" asked Kala.

"Icy...yes...one of the last remaining cities of the Snow Elves before they were driven away," said the voice.

"That should do..." said Kala weakly, opening the bag and pulling out some of the armor, the size again at her perfect fit.

"You may want to hurry up. The headsman approaches. This is no time for modesty," said the voice.

Kala sighed before grabbing the chestplate and slipping into it, the Horseman walking round the corner just as she slipped the helmet on and went rigid as the armor's magic went to work.

She could feel her stamina and magic reserves increased and an extra immaterial layer in the armor that protected against magical assault. All she needed now was a weapon. She winced as she felt her nails in the gauntlet sharpening to fill it out, her very being strengthening, not seeing her skin darkening or her eyes getting a red glow under the helmet. The great sword in the pack seemed to leap into her hand as Molag's magic finished off.

"It's time we finish this, Horseman," said Kala as she turned to face the Horseman.

The Horseman immediately raised its axe in an 'en garde' position. Clearly the new armor had earnt her a little respect, a little voice saying "Respect worthy of Coldharbour."

Kala gripped the great sword. It was unwieldy, but her gauntlets were able to keep a sure grip on the hilt. "You aren't taking any more heads!" snapped kala, her voice having a strange echo to it. The Horseman merely readied his axe to strike. "Battle banter isn't as fun when it's completely one-sided," muttered Kala.

The Horseman's response was to take a swing at her, pausing when for once, his axe didn't penetrate, though it still hurt. The Horseman simply stepped back before suddenly lunging again, dealing rapid blows. Kala's sword parried most of them, though Kala did get nicked a couple of times. In return, she struck the Horseman a few times, but it seemed very likely that he was incapable of feeling pain.

 _"This is getting me nowhere,"_ she thought. Her armor protected her from any blows the revenant could deal out and likewise, she could not kill him due to him being already and quite obviously dead. Supposedly, she could just fight him until the sun rose and he'd be force to retreat, but even with the enhanced stamina the armor provided, Kala doubted she could drag the fight out that long.

* * *

Why won't you die?" snapped Helmi, blasting NegaMorph again.

"Well, I could go into detail about the alien thing, but I don't feel like it. Besides, I just want to annoy you more," said NegaMorph.

Helmi glared before pausing, hearing a commotion getting closer, before peering out to see an Argonian being chased towards the fort...by the Falkreath guard. "You...you crafty..." she began before Chip hit her on the head

"I thought she'd never get distracted long enough," said Chip, "NegaMorph, get the skull."

"Right then," said NegaMorph before grabbing Helmi's staff and raising it up high to smash the skull on the floor.

Chip grabbed the staff too at that. "No! We can't smash it. That thing'll be free to kill everyone then."

"So what do we do with it?" asked NegaMorph.

"The Horseman's only been following her orders because she has his skull. If he gets his skull back, he can return to rest," said Chip.

"Is that how it works?" asked NegaMorph.

"Seems more sensible than just smashing it," said Chip.

NegaMorph peered down. "Well, he's down there...hey, where'd the witch go?" he said.

"I thought you were watching her," said Chip.

"I told Techo to watch her," said NegaMorph before pausing and saying, "Oh, right."

* * *

Kala staggered back under more blows, the Horseman starting to gain some ground, before an icicle hit her in the back. "Ow! What the hell?" snapped Kala before turning around to see Helmi, "Two against one, that hardly seems fair, does it?"

"That only matters if I intended it to be fair. I'm going to enjoy offering your soul to Hircine. I hope he brings you back as a rabbit so I can skin you alive," snapped Helmi, her eyes glowing red as the Hircine-given magic accelerated her 'ascension'. Her nails chipped away as avian claws popped out. The skin on her bare arms puckered before black feathers started pushing out.

"I didn't think hagravens were necromancers. I thought they ran in different circles," said Kala.

"I was desperate! I wanted revenge on you!" snapped Helmi, not noticing as Draco and the guard ran into view, skidding to a halt as they overheard.

"Hey, someone had to put a stop to what your coven was doing in...where was your coven situated again?" asked Kala.

Helmi squawked in anger at that, her face even more avian now. It seemed that Hircine and necromancer magic made it go a step further. "Wow, that's a pretty face," said Kala sarcastically.

"A mere glamour and no one will know the difference," squawked Helmi, "No one will be left alive who'll know the truth."

"That is not as easy as you're thinking it will be," said one of the guards.

Helmi turned with a yelp at that, realizing the guards had heard everything before, to Kala's surprise, she began to laugh. "The hag's going mental," said another guard.

"Probably one of the effects of becoming one of those bird things," said Draco.

"No, I'm just doing this," sneered Helmi, holding up a glowing green orb that expanded out, petrifying everyone. Helmi walked over to the frozen Kala and said, "I shall take your head myself."

"There shall be no more head taking, only head restoring," called a voice. Helmi looked up to see NegaMorph in his dark elf form giving her a cheeky grin before tossing the Horseman's skull to the Horseman.

"NO!" yelled Helmi, too late as the Horseman grabbed the skull neatly and calmly attached it, a black mist flowing up its neck and over the skull, engulfing it. The black mist collected on the bare skull like mold before it started spreading. There was a hideous popping sound as old vertebrate sprang back up to connected the skull to the spine. The black mist took on the texture of skinless flesh before skin started growing over it. Eyes and tongue regenerated as hair started to appear on the scalp again.

Within a minute, a rather handsome-looking Nord was back to himself...though he was clearly not breathing...oh and he had fangs. "Well...this is an improvement," he muttered, before turning to smirk at Hemli, revealing all his teeth were fangs.

"I conjured you. I still command you," said Helmi with wavering confidence.

"No, you did command me, my dear. My head is back where it belongs. But there is...one more thing," said the Horseman, with an evil grin.

"Stay back! I'm still stronger than you!" yelped Helmi.

"I don't think so. You would have acted otherwise," said the Horseman coldly. Helmi through two fireballs at the horseman, but they puffed out before they got to him. "The Ideal Masters want their payment now," said the Horseman evilly.

"The Ideal Masters?! But you were just an ordinary revenant!" yelped Helmi.

The Horseman laughed and said, "Would an ordinary revenant be able to work without a head? Would an ordinary revenant have taken as many blows as that and not be defeated or feel pain? I may have been mortal once, but I stopped being ordinary long after I had died."

Helmi tried more spells, each of them bouncing off or simply vanishing, before the Horseman grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up before whistling, his horse riding into view. The Horseman threw Helmi across the saddle before climbing on behind her.

"No...NO!" she screamed, trying to pull away and out of the Horseman's grip...but the others could only watch in horror as the ground seemed to cave in, becoming a pale vortex, complete with steps.

The Horseman turned to Kala and said, "You fought well, elf. Take good care of your soul or someone will be claiming it before you know it."

Kala gulped before, with screaming cargo in tow, the Horseman rode down the portal, Helmi's screams cut off, long before the portal closed.

There was a very long pause, one or two of the weaker guards might have fainted. "Uh...I think we can drop Kala's necromancy charge now, right?" asked Draco.

"I think...in the view of that...we can...you however..." said the guard, grabbing Draco by the shoulder.

"Uh, I can just pay the fine, right?" asked Draco.

"2000 gold," said the guard promptly.

Draco felt around in his pockets before calling, "Uh, guys? I don't suppose any of you can spot me a little?"

The others immediately looked innocent before Kala strode forward, the guards taking a step back. "Given you falsely accused me, I think you can let him off with a warning," she said, her voice still carrying the almost-demonic echo.

"Uh, certainly, ma'am. I'm sure the Jarl wishes to apologize for his rash decision-making as well," said the guard.

"Good," said kala, the guards practically falling over themselves to run away. Kala briefly wondered why that had been so effective before she noticed that one of the rings she was wearing increased the effectiveness of her speechcraft, particularly where intimidation was concerned. Though Kala wasn't certain if this armor came with any rings.

Chip however was looking smugly at Kala. "Hey, guys, you think the Horseman's head trick fulfills the final part of Kala's little deal with fate?"

"Well, that skull definitely got its skin back," said Techo, who had changed back the instant that Helmi was spirited away, "And it wasn't just figuratively speaking. It quite literally regrew its flesh."

Kala glared as Draco said "You know what thaaat means," he said, NegaMorph conjuring a violin and playing a romantic tune.

"Do you expect me to believe I'd go back to him as easily as that?" snapped Kala.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't welch on a prediction that _you_ have made," said Chip.

"I don't care. I am," said Kala sulkily before a lightning bolt hit her.

Draco looked skyward and asked, "I wonder who threw that?"

"Probably the local god of justice and fair deals," said Chip.

"Which one is that?" asked Draco.

"Not sure, unless it was actually something else."

"I...don't...care…" groaned Kala before a piece of rubble on the wall fell on her head at that.

"It's bad luck to back out on a deal with the fates," said Draco sagely.

"Don't get me started about the fates," groaned Kala as she crawled away. Just then, a miniature avalanche swept her away.

"Ok, when the divine punishments start losing their subtlety, it's time to own up," said NegaMorph.

"Ok...ok...I'll go talk to the two-timing creep," snapped Kala.

"Excellent...where is he now?" asked Chip.

"I believe he was heading up to Solitude when I last saw him," said NegaMorph.

"Why? That's the other end of the continent," snapped Kala angrily.

"I have no idea," said NegaMorph, "But I've got business up there anyways."

"Legit business?" asked Chip skeptically.

"None-of-your business," said NegaMorph.

"It's not. We'll go meet up with the others. Kala, try to make up with Matt," said Draco.

"Only if he makes the effort," grumbled Kala only for the ground to start to tremble. "Ok, ok, I'll try and make up with him!" yelled Kala and the ground stopped shaking.

NegaMorph nodded, "And I'll come along to make sure you try."

"So are we heading north too?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, Matt's friend'll probably at Falkreath by now. Get them to follow us, even if you need to make them chase you again," said NegaMorph.

"They're probably going to be annoyed that we sent them down here for nothing," said Chip.

* * *

"You are telling me we hiked through three bear ambushes and a troll attack just for nothing?" snapped Tiatara, even Kala hiding behind NegaMorph as the new Arch-Mage had an aura of angry fire around her.

"Uh, better to have something and not need it than to need something and not have it, right?" said NegaMorph nervously.

Tiatara simply growled at that before Iguanus said, "Hey, it's not all bag, found this cool ring by the road." showing said ring off

Tiatara looked at the wolf's head engraved on it and said, "Huh, that is a cool ring."

Just then, one of the guards went up and said, "That child murderer escaped. If you see him, inform us."

When the guard walked off, Iguanus said, "I wouldn't worry a lot about it. I'm sure he's long gone."

"You sure that thing's safe? I mean...I heard what that guy said," said Tiatara carefully.

"What guy?" asked Kala.

"The werewolf guy," said NegaMorph, "What, you didn't notice? Oh, wait, you haven't met the local werewolves yet, have you?"

"Oh...great...now it's werewolves," she muttered darkly.

"Yeah, you're gonna be meeting a lot of them before this mission's through," said NegaMorph.

"Oh…great," said Kala, darkly, her mood gloomy over the fact she'd effectively shot herself in the foot with her prediction

"If it's any consolation, I've hired a few of the local men to work on your house while you're away," said Chip.

"Yep, it'll make a cozy little getaway cottage for you and OW!" yelped NegaMorph as Kala stomped on his foot.

"I am _not_ making up with him...unless he begs," Kala added, her uncharitable thoughts enjoying the idea of that.

"I'm sure we can convince him to swallow his pride," said Chip.

"Or watch him choke on it," said Kala.

* * *

There's another chapter up just in time for Halloween. Looks like Kala is also getting attention from the daedra, though probably not for the same reason as the other groups. The Headless Horseman that appeared here is obviously not the same ghost that you occasionally come across in the game. This one is based off the version that appeared in 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow', with Tim Burton's film being a major influence. There's also a brief reference to Courage the Cowardly Dog as well. We have a brief glimpse at Hircine's quest in the game, though I'm not certain if we're gonna be detailing it. But don't worry, we'll be seeing plenty of Hircine and some of the other Daedric Princes before this fic is through.

The next chapter will have another focus switch, though it might be a while before it's posted. This was the last of the chapters that has been prepared ahead of time. I might take a short break from updating and when I resume, it won't be quite as frequent as the last few weeks has been. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	11. The Unleashing

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 11: The Unleashing**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Solitude was considered a majority of the population to be Skyrim's capital. It was the seat of power for many High Kings and the connection to the Septim Empire was strongest here.

"Contri...I mean, this city looks wonderful, actual civilization," said Contrinus happily, looking around cheerfully

"Yeah, they look like they might have indoor plumbing here," said NegaMorph.

"You don't need to use the bathroom...do you?" asked Matt.

"Let's just say that there are special circumstances that require a flushing toilet and leave it at that," said NegaMorph.

"By Alduin's beard," said Matt faintly to himself, shuddering before Contrinus said "Erm...what's that crowd doing?"

"Maybe there's some big public announcement," said NegaMorph.

"With an axe?" said Tiatara

"Pardon?" asked Contrinus before Iguanus pointed at a raised stage where a bound man in rags was standing beside an Imperial captain and an executioner. "Maybe they need to open the announcement envelope," she said weakly before noticing the stares before saying, "Ok, I got nothing."

It didn't help that a lot of the gathered crowd was booing and calling the bound man 'traitor'. Though the one man sending his daughter home when she questioned what was happening to her uncle was the icing on the cake.

The others turned to see Contrinus biting her claws with what could not be called puppy dog eyes because they were on a Khajiit. "Contrinus, we don't have to stay here. We can move on to..." said Tiatara before looking around and asking, "Where did Ra'mige go?"

"She's in the crowd," said Draco weakly.

The others turned to see Ra'mige among the jeerers, booing with considerable enthusiasm considering she shouldn't know why this man was being sentenced to death. "She seems a little...unstable." said Contrinus

"Who is that guy anyways?" asked Matt.

His question was answered when the captain said, "Roggvir, you helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city, after he murdered High-King Torig. By opening the gate for Ulfric, you betrayed the people of Solitude."

"Ooooh boy...capital offense. Contrinus, let's go get a drink," said Tiatara desperately. Contrinus seemed to be rooted to the spot and unable to look away. "Contrinus, c'mon, let's go," said Tiatara.

"Th...they're..." Contrinus stuttered.

"Contrinus, you don't want to see this," said Iguanus. Matt was also watching, with a cold look.

"There was no murder," said Roggvir, "Ulfric challenged Torig. He beat the High-King in fair combat. Such is our way, such is the ancient custom of Skyrim and all Nords." The crowd seemed to disagree strongly as they all booed in unison.

Contrinus seemed to be physically shaking...though the final straw was when she saw a child, clearly a relative, being kindly told to go home.

"Enough, let's get her out of here," said NegaMorph, "Ra'mige, get your furry butt over here. Show's over."

"But they're getting to the good part," said Ra'mige.

"I said move it, Rummage!" snapped NegaMorph.

"My name is Ra'mige, not Rummage," snapped Ra'mige.

"When I have a higher respect for you, I'll call you that," said NegaMorph, "But right now, you're at 'Rummage' level."

Ra'mige's response was to stealthily cast a paralysis spell on his mouth. "Oops...I can never remember how to reverse that," she said innocently before a thunk was heard. "There, I missed the fun, I bet he begged too," she snapped.

Tiatara looked towards Contrinus who was frozen stiff, her eyes locked on the headless corpse on the platform. "Are you ok?" asked Tiatara, only to receive no reply.

"It looks like she's CATatonic," said Ra'mige.

The dovah inhabiting Matt groaned at that before slapping the back of her head. "That joke was almost a capital offense," he snarled.

"Yeah, I can believe you of all people would make such a bad joke," said Tiatara.

"We Khajiit are allowed to make cat jokes," said Ra'mige, "It's not like you Argonians don't engage in lizard puns."

"There aren't that many good lizard puns, I've tried," said NegaMorph.

"Didn't I just seal your mouth?" asked Ra'mige.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't," said NegaMorph, whose lips weren't moving, "Maybe I'm just that good at ventriloquism."

Matt's next slap was on NegaMorph before he went over to Contrinus. "Yoo hoo...knock-knock," he said, tapping her head. While Ra'mige's comment was in poor taste, 'catatonic' was the correct term for Contrinus right now.

Matts next flick had a little dovah strength behind it, causing the stone to crack. It was just as well some of Contrinus's original resilience had carried over.

"I think she needs something to relax her nerves," said NegaMorph.

"The Bards College is here," said Tiatara, "Maybe they've got some soothing music that can make her feel better."

Matt held up a finger at that before whispering, "If you don't snap out of it, I will let my host sing."

Contrinus seemed to twitch at that, but that was all she was doing. "Oh no, she's not having a seizure, is she?" asked Tiatara with worry.

"Ok, we're taking her to a healer or something," said NegaMorph before picking her up and carrying her off.

Matt said quietly, "That's right...all 200 verses of his version of 'bottles on the wall'." That got a verbal response from Contrinus, though not a particularly intelligent one. She started yowling and screeching like a scared cat trapped in a cage.

"Intelligent please, ahem, 200 bottles of beer on the-urk," began Matt before Contrinus grabbed him by the throat. "Bad kitty..." wheezed Matt before Contrinus started scratching him up.

"This one wants no more!" screeched Contrinus before two guards managed to dogpile her.

"What in Oblivion has gotten into this cat?" asked one of the guards.

"Stress," said Matt dizzily.

"Perhaps someone is on skooma withdrawal," said Ra'mige only something to whiz by her ear and took a large lock of hair off her mane.

"You do one more thing to mess with Contrinus and I will shave you bald," growled Iguanus, his twin swords in his hands. As Matt was getting up, Iguanus pointed a sword at his chest and said, "That goes for you too. Your attempts to 'help' her are clearly not working."

"Tough love," said Matt coldly, pushing the blade aside.

Tiatara gave Ra'mige a stern look and said, "I want you to cast a Calm spell on her, with no tricks."

Ra'mige signed before casting the spell, "There, she's safe to let go of."

"So why did she really flip out like that?" asked the second guard.

"She saw the execution. She's a healer by nature and seeing someone being killed in cold-blood with people supporting it was too much of a shock for her," said Matt.

"She should have stayed in her homeland then. This entire region's at war," said one of the guards rather unsympathetically before saying, "100 gold fine or 5 days in the jail for aggravated assault."

NegaMorph sighed before fishing around in his pockets. "She's lucky it's so cheap," said NegaMorph before bringing out a small bag of coins.

The guards nodded before the partner said, "Keep her out of trouble." before they walked off.

"Ok, a quick trip to the Bards College to settle Contrinus down and then we can get back to..." said Iguanus before pausing and asking, "What was it we came up here to do?"

"Head off Mina? She might be heading here," said Matt.

"How can we be certain?" asked Tiatara.

"This is the center of the Skyrim region. Everyone ends up here at some point," said Matt.

"I thought Whiterun was the center," said Ra'mige.

"The geographical center. But Solitude is the center of power and culture," said Matt.

"How do you know?" said Iguanus suspiciously.

"I read a guide book," said Matt after a pause.

"Oh look, there's the college," said Tiatara, pointing up ahead. The group walked in just in time as a young woman was turning her violin in preparation in front of some other bards. "Here is my rendition of 'The Dragonborn Comes'," said the woman before she began singing.

 _Our hero_

 _Our hero_

 _Claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you_

 _I tell you_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _With a Voice_

 _Wielding power_

 _Of the ancient Nord art_

 _Believe_

 _Believe_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end_

 _To the evil_

 _Of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware_

 _Beware_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness_

 _Has passed_

 _And the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know_

 _You'll know_

 _The Dragonborn's come_

 _A battle_

 _A battle_

 _Brought on dragonwing_

 _Not far_

 _Not far_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _And all will_

 _Be measured_

 _Both coward and king_

 _I know_

 _I know_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _Together_

 _Through snowfall_

 _And sorrow we stride_

 _For now_

 _For now_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _Until we_

 _Next meet_

 _Under Sovngarde skies_

 _Hurrah_

 _Hurrah_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

 _I tell you_

 _I tell you_

 _The Dragonborn comes_

The group paused as the song washed over them, none of them noticing that Matt looked a little...uncomfortable at the song.

When the song ended, the bards clapped quite enthusiastically. "Very well done, Erutan," said the High Elf that appeared to be the headmaster here, "Your additions to the song were masterfully done."

"Thank you, Master Viarmo," said the young woman.

Then Viarmo turned to the group and said, "Ah, more applicants for our college?"

"No, we just came in to hear the music," said Tiatara, "It was quite lovely."

"Our friend's a little shell-shocked, first execution," said NegaMorph.

"And you needed to lift her spirits, understandable," said Viarmo.

"Yeah," said NegaMorph, pushing Contrinus forward.

"Well, my dear, feel free to sit and recover," said Viarmo, "The music here will calm your nerves."

Matt grinned before saying, "Is anyone allowed to sing?"

Contrinus gave a startled squeak before saying, "You must not let him sing here. He cannot sing!"

"All hopeful bards are welcome here," said Viarmo before turning to Matt, "You can see, yes?"

"Of course..." said Matt...

* * *

The others watched as Matt was literally thrown down the steps. "And don't come back!" yelled someone.

"Contrinya could have warned you," said Contrinus.

"Contrinya?" asked Iguanus with confusion.

NegaMorph shrugged, "She just started calling herself that. I think she might have encoded," before saying "Hey, Contrinya, where are you from?"

"Contrinya is from the warm sands of ack!" said the Khajiit before twitching and her eyes becoming reptilian.

"No, you are not from this world. You must not forget that," said Takes-in-Light's voice.

"Hey, not now, " snapped Tiatara quietly, "This is a bad time to come out."

"I had to act. Contrinus's mind is starting to shift. I did not want her to lose herself," said Takes-in-Light.

"Just...let's just find a room so she can shift form before people see," said Matt.

"The Winking Skeever is back that way," said NegaMorph.

"The Winking Skeever?" asked Iguanus dubiously.

"Hey, that's what it said on the sign," said NegaMorph.

"Ok...to the inn," said Matt.

* * *

At the inn, NegaMorph excused himself briefly from the group to go talk with an Argonian that was there. The others took Contrinus up to the room they rented where Takes-in-Light was able to assume control.

There was a flash as her form also took over, Takes-in-Light glaring. "You should have gotten her away from that execution," she snapped.

"We tried to, but she wouldn't respond," said Tiatara.

"Then you should have pushed her. She is a healer in her land. Seeing that...by the Hist, it broke her," snapped Takes-in-Light.

"She'll recover from the shock eventually," said Matt.

"You say you are these people's friends. I do not see that. I see a cruel individual," snapped Takes-in-Light.

"Don't presume that you know me," said Matt tersely.

NegaMorph got between them at that. "Ok, shut up, we probably have at least a couple of days before Mina gets here."

"And what are we supposed to do here until then besides wait for Contrinus to recover?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"There ought to be some local quests that need to be done," said Tiatara, "For instance, I heard mention at the bar downstairs that someone's come to the Jarl's court about a haunting problem."

"Ghosts? We can do better than ghosts," said Matt loftily.

"Where there's ghosts, there's usually necromancers or undead," said Tiatara.

"Huh...hardly worth our time," said Matt.

"Really? I thought you loved bashing undead," said NegaMorph, starting to sound suspicious.

"Yes...but a few rogue necromancers are a waste of time. Let the guards deal with it," said Matt.

"We have nothing but time to waste," said Iguanus, "Besides, we'll need to be getting more coin if we want to stay in this inn. I at least want to know what this haunting's about."

"Fine," said Matt coldly, walking out.

"Do not trust him," said Takes-in-Light to the others.

"I'm starting to have my doubts about him," said NegaMorph.

"You think another spirit got to him where Contrinus found me?" asked Takes-in-Light

"It's a possibility we haven't ruled out yet," said Tiatara.

"Then we need to be careful...if he finds out we are onto him..." said Takes-in-Light

"Which is why keeping his mind occupied would be the best option," said Ra'mige.

"Yeah...though you were hardly a help. You seemed to enjoy that injustice far too much," said Takes-in-Light icily.

"Was it injustice? The man clearly aided with regicide," said Ra'mige.

Takes-in-Light sighed, "A discussion for historians. We need to make sure whatever is wearing your leader's skin is kept entertained," she said.

"You're suggesting we're also getting him drunk, that might not be a sound idea," said Iguanus.

"That might actually work. He will be sharing his host's condition. So getting him drunk will certainly help," said Takes-in-Light.

"Good luck," said NegaMorph, "He's accustomed to powerful drinks so you'd need a large quantity to get him drunk."

"On his world, yes. But if I can alter Contrinus's body, he has no doubt done the same...and made him a little less accustomed," said Takes-in-Light with a raptory grin.

"This ought to be entertaining," said Ra'mige.

* * *

NegaMorph had, after some enquiries, headed to the Blue Palace. His aim? To find out who needed the help of NegaMorph and his buddies. Also to swipe a case of Firebrand Wine for Gulem-Ei. The rude little reptile had wanted the wine in exchange for information on the brewery backers.

He wasn't the only shifty lizard in this city. Another one had asked for NegaMorph's help in putting out the lighthouse light for a little 'salvaging'. NegaMorph thought it wise not to introduce the twins to their local brethren. "Buncha nutters...why are all the lizards borderline criminals, oblivious to said criminality or undead?" he muttered.

But NegaMorph shouldn't be judging by the few individuals he met. After all, an entire race should not be judged based upon the actions of just... Ah, NegaMorph was boring himself now. Where's that crate of booze?

"Booze, booze where is the booze?" he sang to himself before he spotted an entire 6 bottle crate. "Bingo," he said happily, homing on.

As he approached, he heard some voices coming from the main chamber. He paused a moment to listen. "I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cage! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!"

"Oooh..." NegaMorph thought, shifting into the shadows and sneaking closer to where a person was addressing a young woman sitting on the Jarl's throne.

"Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule," said the young woman.

"Th...thank you, my Jarl thank you," said the man with relief.

However, another woman in a robe said, "Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under Imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense."

A man in the corner nodded. "Perhaps a more...tempered reaction might be called for?" he suggested/

The woman on the throne paused before saying, "Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..." started the villager.

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed," said Falk.

NegaMorph watched as the resident was led away by a guard to the door, his instincts picking out the worry and lack of certainty in the Jarl's voice. She clearly wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. As he recalled, this was the widow of the High-King who had so recently died. She probably had never considered that she'd be put in charge like this.

'Hmm...well...it's free gold,' he thought, his second thought saying that Matt would certainly be himself when dealing with some monsters before he headed back to the door, after hiding the wine he'd nicked in a pocket verse.

* * *

"If the Jarl's steward thought it was unimportant, why should we be bothered?" asked Matt with disinterest.

"Because there's gold involved," said NegaMorph.

"So?" asked Matt. "Because you're paying for your own room and board," said NegaMorph flatly.

Matt glared. "Watch your tone," he warned.

"Everybody's got to pull their weight around here and from what I've heard, you haven't brought in any gold since you left the College," said NegaMorph.

Matt glared before grabbing NegaMorph and lifting him up by his collar. "I will _not_ be disrespected. Speak to me like that again and I will kill you," he snarled, before pushing him back. "But while I'm in the mood for killing, I think I'll see what is so important about this 'haunted cave'," said Matt, "If it's insignificant, I'll crush you when I get back."

NegaMorph just stared as Matt left. "Guys?" he called after a minute.

Line break

"He threatened to kill you? So what's new? He does that every day at least once," said Techo.

"Yeah, but he actually sounded like going through with it this time," said NegaMorph.

"Again, not unusual, he usually tries," said Techo in a bored tone.

"But his tone was like-"

"NegaMorph, you're not giving very viable evidence," said Techo, "Don't know why the boss is in a bad mood, but as soon as we get his girl to him, he'll improve."

"Right, how much longer is it gonna take to get that stubborn mule over here?" asked NegaMorph.

"Shai is not a mule!" snapped Kala.

"I wasn't talking about the horse," said NegaMorph. Kala's eyes widened before she hit NegaMorph over the head with a plate. "Oh please, I get hit on the head all the-" said NegaMorph before blinking and saying, "Oh wait, my skull was solid." Then he toppled over backwards.

Kala turned and walked out and straight into Matt at that. Draco peered out and said gleefully, "Oh, here we go. Wait for it, songbirds and kissing and then tomorrow a repaired transmitter and a pelican out of here."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Chip dryly before quite possibly the loudest smack heard in this part of Skyrim was heard.

Matt rubbed his cheek at that, muttering something about a blow worthy of a dovah before Kala said, "You have some nerve."

"I thought my guide here was supposed to be taking me to a haunted cave," said Matt.

"This was a slight detour," said NegaMorph.

Draco said, "Aren't you happy to see Kala?" before everyone, especially Kala, blanched as Matt said in a cold tone "Should I?"

"I mean, you've been waiting so long to make up with her," said Draco.

"I don't think so. She has made things quite clear, in that I could do far better," said Matt with a nasty smile.

"Oh, he's just joking," said Draco a little desperately, "He's just being a big kidder."

"No. I took these nanites because I was scared they could hurt her. I wanted to take the risk. Her reply was to backstab me, cause our ship to crash, then abandon her teammates. She is a fool and I have no time for fools. I should have left her as an experiment pod," spat Matt, before pushing past Kala who was doing a 10-mile stare ahead.

"Well, I think it's obvious that something's wrong with Matt. And while I'd like to go smack some sense into him, I think we need to go take cover," said Chip.

Kala just continued to stare, Draco reaching forward to gently poke her before Kala wailed and began sobbing on his shoulder.

"Uh, there, there, I don't think he's in his right mind," said Draco.

"Right, obviously he's under some kind of mind control," said Chip.

"But he's immune to-" started Techo before Chip elbowed him quite hard.

"I lost hiiiiim!" wailed Kala, shaking Draco, not noticing she was doing it via his neck.

"Nothing's lost yet," said NegaMorph, "Once we're done with that cave, I'm gonna thoroughly shake him until he spills what's really going on."

"NOOOOO! I saw his eyes! He hates me!" cried Kala, "And he's immune to mind control so it must be him!"

"He's not completely immune to manipulation," said NegaMorph before glancing around and saying softly, "Don't say this too openly, but we're suspecting he's been possessed."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kala in Nega's ear, causing him to shake.

"Great, that's gonna be echoing around my head all day," said NegaMorph, "There's no concrete proof yet, evidently possession is not a common thing in this world."

Kala glared, NegaMorph jumping back as her eyes blazed red. "Find out who is doing this so I can tear their patookie off," she snarled.

"I'll give it my full attention...after I've finished a few small jobs with a few lizards who aren't acquaintances of yours," said NegaMorph.

Kala glared at that, growling louder, Draco saying desperately, "You clearly meant right now, _right_?"

"Uh, right, absolutely," said NegaMorph.

"NOW!" snapped Kala, sending a teleport spell at NegaMorph which deposited him in the dock waters.

"Wonder if Kala got possessed too?" grumbled NegaMorph, "Probably by an Orc berserker." Just then, he noticed movement in the water. He thought it was just fish...until he saw the teeth. "Ah, slaughterfish, great," said NegaMorph before the overgrown pikes converged on him.

* * *

Matt walked along the path towards the cave, several skeleton warriors scattered behind him. "Huh...just some skeletal fools. Hardly an emergency. I swear, everyone is acting up all over nothing. Those fools thinking I'm not myself, Kala thinking I don't want here," said Matt before pausing and admitting, "Ok, those might be true, but there's nothing serious about...this..." Matt paused when he entered the main chamber of the cave and it was not what he was expecting.

"Oh...oh..." he managed, a huge tower in the middle of the room...though that wasn't the impressive part. It was the column of energy swirling at the top Matt squinted and he could just make out the transparent shape of a woman within the heart of that column. "Well...this is interesting," he muttered, before looking around for a path down towards the tower.

He soon spotted one and started making his way down, trying to be quiet. There was not a lot of noise in the cavern so he could hear the necromancers chanting. "Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"

"We summon Potema!"

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!"

"We summon Potema!"

"Wolf Queen?" muttered Matt, before ducking back as a thrall walked past, not noticing the human. Matt might not have been the stealthiest of people, but one advantage against the undead: they were easy to sneak around as long as they weren't looking at you.

The path led down past the tower, heading for a smaller entrance. He was almost to the door when he paused, hearing more speech from above. "Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!" said a ghostly female voice.

"As our voices summon you, the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" said the apparent leader of the necromancers.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood," said his followers.

"What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!" snapped the ghostly voice.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood," said the necromancer.

"You ants don't have the power to bind me!" yelled the ghostly voice.

"Hmm..." muttered Matt, sneaking in before heading up the spiral stairs towards the top. "Ok, time to kill," he muttered, drawing his axe and peering up, to see a ring of robed figures, too engrossed in the spell to notice.

But as he was starting to get nearer, the leader paused and said, "Something is wrong. There is an intruder."

"Shit," he muttered, swinging the axe at the nearest figure as they turned. However, the rest were attacking Matt with ice spells as soon as they've turned around.

Luckily for Matt, the rooftop was small, meaning it was hard for them to get proper shots in, forcing wild bursts that sometimes hit their partners instead of Matt. And it wasn't too hard for Matt to get in close with his axe, as long as he could ignore the biting cold.

Eventually, it was just the leader left, who got a lucky blow into his back. "Nobody, especially not some Imperial, is going to stop my spell!" snapped the leader, sending another ice spell into Matt who staggered towards the binding circle.

Matt glared at the leader before Shouting "FUS ROH DAH!" A blast of sonic energy hit the man with such force that he was atomized. Matt opened his mouth to laugh but all that came out was a faint wheeze. Evidently, his vocal cords were too unaccustomed to Shouting.

"Well...it seems I have a dovah of all things to thank," sneered the woman's voice from earlier, her shape flying into the sky.

Matt tried to yell something at her, but all he got was more wheezing. He had a feeling that he had just done something very foolish. Oh well, time to start looting. He went over to the chest and started pulling out some good stuff when he suddenly found a faceted orb lying in there.

"Take it, I have no need for it," sneered the shape before flying over. "The thanks of Potema to you." the voice sneered before flying up and out via a hole in the roof.

"Whatever," whispered Matt before picking up the orb.

"A new hand touches the Beacon. Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy" said a voice from inside Matt's head. Matt looked around confused at that. "Take my Beacon to my shrine on Mouth Kinareth," said the voice.

"Why should I?" said Matt icily.

The Beacon glowed to a blinding brightness as the voice in Matt's head said loudly, "Because I am Meridia, Lady of Infinite Energies."

"My lady..." gulped Krein, jumping fully to the front before bowing deeply.

The light dimmed before Meridia's voice said, "Kreinsosjun, I did not recognize you in that mortal form. Have you been reborn as a Dragonborn?"

"Not exactly. This offworlder...volunteered himself when he forgot his people's precautions," said Krein with a smirk.

"How curious," said Meridia as a beam of light from the Beacon passed over Krein's face, causing him to blink. "It seems the offworlder's hatred of the undead matches your own," said Meridia, "Perhaps you were drawn to him as a kindred spirit."

"His insistence I leave says otherwise," said Krein in a dark tone.

"And I presume your old body is no longer habitable," said Meridia.

"Bones turned to dust," said Krein with regret, "The one downside to being one of your champions is that our bodies become incredibly resistant to resurrection, even by proper methods."

"Still, there should be no greater purpose then to become one of my...best champions, Krein. The mortal's body is yours...for as long as you can hold it," said Meridia.

"It's all but sealed," said Krein, "There is only one person on this world who could give this mortal the strength to fight me and I shall deal with her as soon as I can."

"The woman? She shares his hatred. You will not harm a potential champion," said Meridia harshly.

Krein thought it over and said, "If she could be your champion, perhaps we can give her the chance to prove herself."

"Send her to cleanse my temple?" said Meridia thoughtfully.

"Yes, if she is worthy, clearing out that temple should be easy for her," said Krein.

"Then pass my token onwards," said Meridia, her beacon going silent.

Krein looked at the Beacon and said, "This should be simple. Once those undead destroy her, there will be no one left to stop me."

* * *

Kala meanwhile was wailing loudly, down in the main inn. "EVERYTHING IS AWFUL!" she screamed..

"Hey, it's time to move on, find someone better, like me for instance," said a Nord who was sitting next to her. Kala glared before punching the guy clear across the inn. There was a cheer at that, especially from several women in the bar.

"Perhaps it may not be the best time for her to be up at Solitude yet," said Chip.

"But Contrinus is up there," protested Draco.

"I'd rather Kala not be in a populated area in case she goes from depressed to angry again," said Chip.

"I want my bushi bu!" snapped Kala, grabbing Draco by the neck.

"So...do...I..." wheezed Draco.

"I think I'll get some fresh air," said Techo before stepping out of the inn.

As he was walking about, a messenger came up to him and asked, "Uh, is there a 'Kala Triseptus' here?"

"Why? Are you bringing bad news? She's not in the best mood for bad news," said Techo.

"A delivery actually," said the courier.

"Oh? Who from?" asked Techo.

"Some guy name Lynch," said the courier. Techo paused at that. Given Matt's current mindset, he could be sending Kala a bomb. Kala shot forward before snatching the scroll away and tearing it open before yelping as a gem the size of a small bowling ball landed on her foot

"Stand back! That thing could explode!" yelled Techo.

Chip took one look at it and said, "Not likely, unless it was the magical kind of bomb."

"It's from Matt, God knows what it does," snapped Techo.

Kala, meanwhile, was reading the message that came with it:

 _'Kala_

 _Perhaps I was a bit too hasty in saying we're through. But as much as I'd like to rekindle our relationship, I need to know if I can trust you. This gem I've sent you will send you on a quest that I'm certain you can pull through. Think of it as a test of loyalty. When you've succeeded it, find me in Solitude with the prize you found at the end of it._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Matt'_

Kala glared at the wording before her panicking brain said, "Here's our chance."

"Matt doesn't know how to set up a magic bomb," said Chip.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Techo.

"He doesn't even know how to do a card trick," said Chip.

"Magic's probably not as hard to figure out here as elsewhere," said Techo.

"Maybe, but setting up a bomb is probably harder than it sounds," said Chip. The two of them were so busy arguing, they didn't notice Kala picking up the gem.

"Ok, you MacGuffin, work!" snapped Kala, shaking it hard.

The gem glowed in her hands as a female voice said in her head, "A worthy soul has touched my Beacon."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, QUEST!" snapped Kala.

The voice paused, clearly not used to being interrupted like this. But she was at least willing to get to the point, "Go to my shrine on Mount Kynareth and cleanse it of the undead foulness that lurks within."

"Killing undead? what's the catch?" said Kala.

"The necromancer who has polluted my temple is a powerful one," said the voice, "Only one skilled in fighting the dark arts has a chance of facing him."

"That's me," said Kala smugly, before saying "Point the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Takes-in-Light had convinced Contrinus that they needed to do some research and the Bard's College was filled with many books of old tales and legends.

The bards had been puzzled as to why the Khajiit had insisted on having a hand mirror opposite her at the table, which she was talking to. The less considerate people thought that she had been sipping skooma, but the bards left the Khajiit alone.

"Ok, I remember an old tale, check 'Tales of the World-Eater'," Takes-in-Light, as Contrinus's reflection, said.

"Ok, let me see..." said Contrinus as she perused the book. She soon came across one with the right title and opened it up.

Contrinus shuddered as Takes-in-Light took over to reads. "Hmm...Krein...oh no," she said before letting Contrinus back.

She read the chapter regarding a dragon by the name of Kreinsosjun, a dragon that was known to have been allied to one of the Daedric Princes named Meridia. As thanks for his loyalty, he had been given the ability to take new bodies as needed.

"I'm not so certain if this is proof," said Contrinus, "Matt might be more of a jerk, but I think it's a bit too soon to say he's been possessed by a dragon's ghost."

"When did it begin though? I believe it was when you and me...met," said Takes-in-Light.

"It might have been a little earlier," said Contrinus, "I think he started acting a little weird after the Eye of Magnus first let out a shockwave, but we didn't notice at the time."

"The Eye could have made Krein aware that your friend was suitable," said Takes-in-Light thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but there has to be some way to prove it," said Contrinus, "We're just speculating right now.

"All we can do is make sure he does not go near strong magics without protection...or near word walls," said Takes-in-Light.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," said Contrinus, "Word walls aren't that easy to find. But when you say strong magics, does that include magic users?"

"No...but he'll be a strong magic user. Krein was one of the few dragons who used magic," said Takes-in-Light.

"So what could he do with the word walls?" asked Contrinus.

"Take his form back. Alduin used him as an assassin during the war," said Takes-in-Light, adding, "If I am reading this right."

"So you're saying he feeds on magicka?" asked Contrinus.

"For lack of a better term, yes," said Takes-in-Light, "Specifically magicka derived from the dragons."

"Didn't Tiatara mention that Mordekai's mask needed to be recharged?" asked Contrinus.

"Hmm...suddenly the answer to why is revealed," said Takes-in-Light.

"Wait, the cave he was going to, it didn't have anything to do with the dragon cult, did it?" asked Contrinus.

"No, Potema may have been many horrible things, but a dragon cultist was not one of them," said Takes-in-Light before she paused "We should not let him out of our sight, but we must be cautious. If he suspects we know, he will not hesitate to kill us."

"Right, but do we have enough proof to show the others?" asked Contrinus.

"No...this is all tales and here-say," said Takes-in-Light.

"I thought as much," said Contrinus, "We need solid evidence that Matt is possessed by anything, let alone a dragon spirit."

"Yes, but we must be sure. As soon as we even make the accusation..." said Takes-in-Light, Contrinus finishing "He'll kill us. I get it."

"Ok, let's see if there's any ways to tell if someone's been possessed," said Contrinus as she turned back to the book.

"Possessions are...very rare here. We and Krein's host are probably unique at this time," said Takes-in-Light

"Which means exorcisms will probably be even harder to find," said Contrinus with a sigh.

"I know not what you mean. But if he is a spirit, he will need to perform weekly wards lest the Ideal Masters find him," said Takes-in-Light.

"The what?" asked Contrinus.

"The...well...the closest equivalent would be the gods of necromancy," said Takes-in-Light.

"I don't think what we're dealing with is strictly necromancy," said Contrinus.

"It does not matter. Stealing another's body as a spirit means he would otherwise be in their realm. Something is protecting him. If we remove the protection, he will be claimed and your friend most likely freed," said Takes-in-Light.

"Kreinsosjun is allied to Meridia, right?" asked Contrinus, "She would be capable of protecting him from the Ideal Masters, right?"

"Maybe, but he must have something she wants," said Takes-in-Light thoughtfully.

"Pardon me, ladies, but the hour is gettin' late," said a male voice with a quite noticeable burr to it. Contrinus turned in surprise at that, a bearded Imperial looking at them with an amused grin.

"Oh...didn't realize...I...talk to myself sometimes," said Contrinus.

"Yes, so do I. Sometimes hearin' yer own thoughts aloud make them sound more sensible," said the Imperial.

"I suppose..." said Contrinus before the Imperial asked "So...what be ye problem that you're talkin' to ye'self?"

"Well, I don't suppose you'd believe I was trying to look up spiritual possession," said Contrinus, "Like how to prove someone is inhabited and how to remove the invader."

"Oh, that old thing? Nobody's done that for centuries," said the Imperial.

"A lost art?" asked Contrinus with some trepidation.

"Oh yeah, those dragons loved ta mess around from what I hear. Ye think ye pal has one in his head?" said the Imperial cheerfully.

"Well...possibly. But I'm not sure how to prove it to my friends. And if I accused him directly, he'll most certainly try to kill me," said Contrinus.

"Well...I hear that there's a word wall under the city, in the old home of that Wolf Queen lady. Nasty piece of magic for a nasty piece of work," said the Imperial thoughtfully.

"I thought Potema wasn't a dragon cultist," said Takes-in-Light, temporarily using Contrinus's voice box.

"Ye think the dragon priests were the only ones ta get word walls for em? Alot of barrows around here have word walls and no dragon priest in sight," said the Imperial scoldingly.

"Why is that?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"A couple o' centuries ago, it was considered vary stylish ta have someone scribble dragon words above yer grave if ye did something worth rememberin'," said the Imperial, "Not too many people have the skill ta write that old script and put some power inta it. But Potema, I'd wager a wagonload of cheese that she was the egotistical sort ta put up a word wall in her tomb and put some actual power inta it."

"We'd...better keep an eye on him," said Contrinus, adding mentally, _'He didn't react when you took control. I think it's time we left.'_

"Best not ta do it alone," said the Imperial, "If I were you, I'd keep someone with me who was really good at hidin' and avoidin' death."

"We know just the person," said Contrinus desperately, trying to get to the door.

"Ya know, never cared much about Potema. Ay, she was a nasty piece o' work to be sure. Who else would drive her own son mad out of spite?" said the Imperial casually.

"You...knew her personally?" said Contrinus, Takes-in-Light saying urgently "Just run. But be polite for divines' sake."

"Nah, never met her. But I wouldn't mind givin' her bloody bones a good kick. You have a nice day now," said the Imperial before walking around a corner.

Contrinus called nervously, "That's a dead...end," following round the corner to see an empty dead end.

"That wasn't a ghost, was it?" asked Contrinus.

"No, definitely not. And we should definitely leave," said Takes-in-Light, their combined nervousness causing Contrinus's tail to fluff up a bit.

At that, the shared body duo ran for it, out the door...and right into NegaMorph who was in the process of breaking in. "Uh, hey there, I wasn't about to snatch something for someone," said NegaMorph unconvincingly.

"Fortunately for you, I care more about keeping your company than your kleptomania," said Contrinus.

"Ok, now that's sorted..." said NegaMorph, about to walk past them before a paralysis spell hit him.

"Not so fast. We need your help," said Takes-in-Light.

"Where is everyone getting paralysis scrolls?" said NegaMorph through gritted teeth.

"No, I just know the spell," said Takes-in-Light smugly.

"I'm sure you were a very accomplished sorceress when you had your own body," said NegaMorph as his own started to regain motion.

"Will you help us or will I call the guard?" said Takes-in-Light smugly.

"Help with what?" asked NegaMorph.

"Prove that Matt's been possessed by a dragon spirt," said Contrinus.

There was a long pause before NegaMorph said, "You mean like a local dragon?"

"Yes," said Contrinus in both the souls' voices, causing NegaMorph to snap "One at a time."

"From what we've read, we suspect that Matt has been possessed by the spirit of a dragon named Kreinsosjun, who was known to be allied with the Daedric Prince Meridia," said Contrinus.

"So how could Matt have picked him up?" asked NegaMorph.

"We're not sure, but it must have happened during the Eye of Magnus's first shockwave. It must have made him vulnerable to possession," said Takes-in-Light, "Though why it would be drawn to him asides from their shared hatred of the undead, I cannot say."

"Maybe Kreinsosjun was Matt's alternate here," said NegaMorph.

"That's a scary thought," said Contrinus in Takes-in-Light's mind, supplying a few memories of Draconus as evidence.

"I can...see the similarities," said Takes-in-Light with worry.

"Ok, so what's he looking for?" said NegaMorph, before Matt's voice said "Who's looking for what?" causing the duo to yelp.

The two of them turned around to see Matt. "Uh, hi, Matt, how was that cave?" asked NegaMorph.

"Oh, the usual, knocked down skeletons and draugr, butchered necromancers, accidentally released an evil spirit," said Matt casually.

"You seem...ok with that," said NegaMorph only for Matt to say "It just means I can obliterate it later." with a mad grin, before walking off.

"He seems perfectly normal to me," said NegaMorph.

"Which lends more credence to your alternate theory," said Takes-in-Light.

"So he's encoding, so what? Kala seems to be warming back up to him so we'll be outta here in a day or two at most," said NegaMorph.

"If he absorbs enough dragon magic, he'll become a dragon himself," said Takes-in-Light. NegaMorph only blinked at that. "NegaMorph, have you met any of the local dragons yet?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"A fleeting encounter once, he ate a guard who was giving me a hard time. So what was it? A werecroc?" laughed NegaMorph, nodding with a smug grin as Takes-in-Light said "Don't be silly..." before the smile froze as she finished "...they don't come this far north."

Contrinus was not psychic herself and she wasn't currently considered a spirit by what most people defined. But she could swear she could hear NegaMorph's mental scream. "So...they exist?" said NegaMorph, Contrinus just spotting the shake in his voice.

"I've never personally seen one. There are actually very few who have seen one and lived. The werecrocodiles were the most fearsome creatures in Black Marsh even in my time. I don't know if there are still some there, but they were very efficient predators. Walking into their territory was virtually a death sentence. In the water, they can take down any creature their size or smaller. Out of the water, they were still capable of taking down several armed men."

Contrinus, watching through their body's eyes said, "Erm...Takes?" as NegaMorph's eyes turned to pinpricks, the final straw being as Takes-in-Light said, "Nobody can tell who is one either...till it's too late. Who knows? Maybe I'm one too?" causing NegaMorph to give out a surprisingly girly scream and vanish into a shadow portal.

"Way to go, the one guy capable of tracking Matt safely and you scared him senseless," snapped Contrinus via a puddle's reflection.

"Why should he be so frightened? He is familiar with a whole pack of werewolves," said Takes-in-Light.

"Bad memories. Back in the day, Matt used to eat him in our later battles and spit him out again. Don't ask," said Contrinus.

"Even so, Matt is not going to resemble anything close to a werecrocodile," said Takes-in-Light.

"Maybe, but don't expect help from him for at least half a day," said Contrinus darkly.

"Well...what can we do until then?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"You said it yourself. We need to shadow Matt," said Contrinus.

Takes-in-Light gulped and said, "By ourselves?"

"Yes, by ourselves," snapped Contrinus.

"Er, maybe we could find that cheerful gentleman for some protective support," said Takes-in-Light.

"Oh please, we'll probably never see that cheese-obsessed-" began Contrinus before a male voice said "Did someone mention cheese?" The dual scream and the jump in the air was fortunately observed by few.

"So, lasses, had some trouble getting some help?" said the Imperial cheerfully.

"Our best help was scared off by a werecroc story," said Contrinus.

"Ah, those snappy little handbags, some of Hircine's best work," laughed the Imperial.

Takes-in-Light gave him an odd look and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh please, have I not got such a familiar face?" said the Imperial in a taunting voice.

Takes-in-Light hesitated, not sure what to say. Just then, a blind beggar approached the Imperial and said, "Master, are you finally finished with your holiday?"

"Not now, Dervenin," said the Imperial with annoyance.

Takes-in-Light gulped at that, Contrinus taking control. "Ok, who are you, ugly?" she snapped.

"He is the Prince of Madness-" started Dervenin before the Imperial said, "I'll do ma own introductions, thank ye vary much." He then honked the beggar's nose. Takes-in-Light and Contrinus yelped as the beggar turned into a paper cutout.

"He'll be fine later," said the Imperial, "As fer me, I am the Prince o' Madness, the Lord o' Craziness, He Who Laughs at the Notion o' Normality. I am called by many...What-Are-Ye-Doin'-Ye-Lunatic-Oh-Gods-My-Guts-Please-Stop. But I prefer something that's less of a mouthful. Sheogorath the Odd at yer service, miladies." He flourished his speech with a bow and taking off his hat which was not there a second ago.

Contrinus gulped. "Oh, god, it's the local Discord," she said weakly in Takes-in-Light's head.

"Discord? Fine fellow. Wish he'd make up his mind about helpin' or hurtin'. But a chaos god can't be fun if he's predictable, now can he?" said Sheogorath.

"About calling you ugly, I didn't mean it," said Contrinus weakly, having worked out he could hear her.

"I've been called far worse, usually when they're tryin' ta stay alive," said Sheogorath nonchalantly.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" said Contrinus hopefully.

"Will you please hush up?" snapped Takes-in-Light, "We don't want him getting ideas."

"Too late, your roomie has a point. I can't let her off scot-free. I have a reputation," said Sheogorath smugly. The two of them gulped at that.

"So here we go. Ye have tae make sure ye friend don't find that word wall, cause I think he's about to be hired to go down there," said Sheogorath evilly.

"Er, we were going to work on that. But since we don't have any backup to go with us..." started Takes-in-Light.

"Oh, is that the problem? Well, I can fill in till yer squishy friend gets back."

"You kind of...stand ou...oh my," said Takes-in-Light as Sheogorath turned into a blue-scaled Argonian.

"I assume yer gonna be in that form for this little venture. I can do a cat, a big purple one," said Sheogorath.

"Oh...I'm sure Contrinus won't mind," said Takes-in-Light, a little flustered, before mentally snapping at Contrinus, "Play ball or I'll find a black soul gem." Contrinus would have given a rather obscene remark, but that would probably annoy Takes too much and she _really_ would not Sheogorath to get ideas from it.

"So...where's ye friend then?" said Sheogorath, his accent sounding creepily out of place on the Argonian look.

"Uh, probably finding out how to get to Potema's tomb," said Takes-in-Light.

"Ah...he'll be told where tae go," said Sheogorath smugly.

"And I assume you know where to go too?" asked Takes.

"Why spoil it?" said Sheogorath smugly.

"You're not going to be helpful 100% of the time, are you?" asked Contrinus.

"Now where would be the unpredictability if I did that?" asked Sheogorath.

"Just like Discord," said Contrinus darkly.

* * *

Kala was panting as she made her way up the mountain. The path was not impossible to walk on, but the steepness soon wore at her. "Stupid...temples...miles from...anywhere..." she muttered darkly to herself.

Eventually, she made her way to the top and spotted an abandoned temple. It looked like no one had been there in a long time. The huge statue of the angelic woman on the top was the only thing not ravaged by time. "About time," muttered Kala before the gem in her backpack started to glow as well.

"Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?" came Meridia's voice, "Place my beacon on the pedestal."

Kala looked suspicious at that. "What's the catch?" she said curiously.

"Enough of your incessant mewling, mortal!" snapped Meridia, "One would think you've never had to climb a mountain before. And don't bother denying it. I can see into your mind and tell you've climbed a mountain much harsher than this." Kala opened her mouth before Meridia snapped, "And not one more word about your mortal mate!" causing Kala to pout a little and shove the beacon onto the pedestal a bit harder than needed.

The beacon started glowing brighter than before. There was a bright flash which forced Kala to close her eyes. When she could open them again, there was an orb of light floating in front of her. She could also see that she was now several stories up in the air with apparently no support aside from the light the orb was projecting.

"Why are we so high?" she finally managed.

"Look around you, what do you see?" asked Meridia's voice from the orb.

"I see that we're far too high to be missing some form of jetpack," snapped Kala a little nervously.

"You see a land covered in too much shadow," said Meridia, "A land where the dead are allowed free reign. My token was meant to purge this land of the filth that refuse to stay in their graves. Now its power is being leeched to perform even more despicable abominations of life energy."

"And you had to show me this from 400 feet?" snapped Kala.

"I would hope have hoped that you would be able to admire the view or at least be less inclined to chatter on. Perhaps we should go higher still," said Meridia before with a stomach-lurching motion, the orb and Kala rose higher still.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Kala.

"As you wish," said Meridia before Kala started dropping. Kala gave a short scream before her descent was halted. "Now then, are you going to listen for once?" asked Meridia.

"Just get on with it, you psychotic Tinkerbelle," said Kala darkly.

"It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler. Guide my light through the temple to open the inner sanctum and destroy the defiler," said Meridia.

"That's all? Kill some idiot?" said Kala, alot calmer now she was closer to the ground.

"Yes, and for your efforts, you shall be granted Dawnbreaker, as the mortals call it. They have named it because its holy fire breaks like the light of dawn upon the undead," said Meridia.

"Ok, I need a new weapon after all," said Kala.

"Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open," said Merida as Kala was lowered back to the ground.

As she shot closer, her vision went white, revealing she was on ground level again. "Ok...never again…" she muttered before a beam of light shot down from the beacon into a hole, a clunk heard from the side of the stone construct she was on.

Kala walked down the steps, a little shakily from vertigo, before walking to the side of the temple and seeing that the door was now open. "Ok, in we go, that simple," she muttered.

* * *

Later, the three of them met up at Solitude's temple to the Nine Divines, well, Eight Divines since they had to remove Talos's shrine. Matt was already preparing to go inside as they came up. "What are you doing here?" asked Matt darkly

"Well, considerin' yer descendin' into the Wolf Queen's lair, it'd be foolish ta go without backup," said Sheogorath.

"You have a point, after you," said Matt, pushing the gate open.

"Don't mind if I do," said Sheogorath before walking in.

"Where did you find that?" said Matt darkly.

"Found him at the inn, I don't think the alcohol's all out of his system yet," said Takes-in-Light.

"I'm perfectly sober, young ladies," said Sheogorath, sounding hurt.

Matt glanced at Takes who simply made a cuckoo sign next to her head. "Fine, let's go, we're going after a powerful spirit. Wander off and you are on your own," said Matt.

"I just hope you're prepared to fight one of the most dangerous necromancers in history," said Takes.

"I'm always ready," said Matt smoothly. Takes simply narrowed her eyes before walking further in.

The crypt underneath quickly began to resemble a small castle, the architecture becoming more Imperial as they went. Eventually, the three of them reached the end of a hallway where an iron gate barred their way. A depiction of a woman in a wolf skin cloak was etched upon the wall.

"Does this look like a trap?" said Takes-in-Light desperately before the grille behind them shut

An echoing voice sound as the etching glowed softly. "You've arrived at last. The hero who prevented me from being bound returns to my fold," said a female voice, "I have much to thank you for, little one. When you die, I will raise you and you can take your place by my side."

"Lovely, I've never been a zombie before," said Sheo cheerfully.

"How thoughtful, you've brought me some lizards. I suppose I could use some more leather," said the voice.

"Ye might find me harder tae deal with," said Sheo evilly. However, the voice appeared to ignore him as the gate leading forward opened up. "Heh, as snobby as a Septim can get," said Sheo.

"She was a Septim?" said Matt, Krein thinking how much thanks he would get for killing one of that traitorous bloodline.

"Aye, she did all she could ta claim the throne for herself, or put her puppet o' a son on it. Funny, if she were to come all the back ta life, she'd have the right ta claim the throne," said Sheogorath.

"Yes, weird Scottish Argonian," said Matt aimlessly.

"What makes ye think I'm Scottish?" asked Sheogorath, "I could be Irish. Or maybe Finnish."

"You don't sound the slightest bit Finnish," said Matt bluntly.

"I might be a Finnish spy," said Sheo.

Matt turned to Takes and asked, "You sure you didn't actually pick him up at the local asylum?"

"Jury's out," said Contrinus inside Takes-in-Lights mind

"Let's get movin' already," said Sheo, "There are some zombies that need bashin'."

Matt looked over at Takes at that. "Seriously, where _did_ you find this idiot?" he asked.

"The Bard's college," said Takes.

Matt paused before saying, "Explains that then, poor guy probably has music on the brain."

"Maybe it was a good thing they tossed you out," said Takes.

"Hmph," said Matt, walking past, absently stabbing to the side as he went, a draugr falling dead after he had passed

"Well, this ought to be entertaining for someone," said Takes.

Contrinus said via reflection, "Just be ready to smash those damn word walls."

"How am I supposed to break apart stone like that?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"Are you a mage or not?" snapped Contrinus.

"Stone is hard to break with- Just a second," said Takes before blasting a draugr that was coming at her.

"Hey, keep up!" snapped Matt, up ahead.

"Hey, I think there are vampires up ahead!" called Sheogorath.

"Vampires?" snapped Matt and takes as several smug-looking Nords walked into view.

"Yes...vampires," their leader said cockily.

"Oh and I thought I wasn't going to get a challenge out of this," said Matt. The vampires smirked before running at them. Matt grinned before swinging his axe.

One vampire made the mistake of running at Sheogorath who easily blocked the blows before neatly removing his head. "Ah...just like old times with Martin," he laughed, blocking a backstab blow.

The vampire that was attacking him snarled until Sheogorath shoved a bulb of garlic into his mouth. Sheo laughed as the vamp staggered back before Sheo sent a blast of lightning out that vaporized it

"I should do this kinda thing more often," said Sheo.

"You used to?" said Matt, elbowing a vampire he was fighting in the gut before breaking his opponent's neck.

"Yeah...back when I had a less fun job," said Sheogorath.

"And what job was that?" asked Matt as he chopped off another vampire's head.

"Oh, that's between me and everyone from last century," sneered Sheogorath.

Matt gave him an odd look before finishing off the last vampire. "Ok then, well, we still need to find that queen's skull," said Matt.

"Oh, she'll be right at the bottom on her own little throne, the little ego queen," said Sheogorath, before saying, "Ye don't care, do ye? You want something else."

"I've heard there are rare treasures down here," said Matt, "Things found in very few places."

"Like a word wall?" taunted Sheogorath.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Matt, "Some historical etchings would be worth selling to scholars."

"Yeah...I'm sure that's exactly what ye want em for," sneered Sheogorath.

"Are you suggesting something?" asked Matt with a low voice.

"Of course I am...and ye know exactly who I am otherwise ye woulda tried to kill me," sneered Sheo.

"Oh really?" asked Matt.

"Ay, we all know the same secrets here. The only thing ye all don't know is that the other knows."

"What?" snapped Krein/Matt, dropping his pretense.

"It was amusin' ta think ye could have keep up the façade so long. Most everyone suspects something's wrong with yer noggin by now. Course most o' them don't know what the actual problem is," said Sheogorath, casually shifting into his preferred form as he talked. Krein took a nervous step back at that. Not even Alduin dared to mess with Sheogorath.

"O' course, doesn't matter a lot ta me. I found the real owner of yer head a lot more amusin', but I mainly came down here ta finish old business with that Wolf Queen," said Sheogorath.

"Oh...well, that's fine by me. Potema can have this area for all the time left to it. My master will take it all," said Krein before pausing, shaking his head as his vision seemed to flicker.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, things rarely play out like they're expected ta," said Sheogorath.

"Urgh...the body resists again. As soon as I have some of my ancient power..." began Krein only for Sheo to say "Nobody ever held one of these gents hostage in their own body...and the Ideal Masters have been wonderin' who took the idea for such a trick too." in a sneering voice.

"Not even you are crazy enough do deal with the Ideal Masters," said Krein.

"No...but were otherwise ye'd still be in the ground," said Sheo, suddenly sounding deadly serious.

"So what are you going to do about it?" said Krein, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Nothing...the Ideal Masters can do what they want with ye," said Sheogorath.

"Really? You're gonna try and stop me?" asked Krein.

"Nah, it would end this story too soon," said Sheogorath, "I'm just here for Potema." Krein looked confused as Sheogorath turned to leave

"Wait, you said you were gonna help me with him!" called Takes-in-Light.

"I never said that," said Sheogorath, "I just said I'll go into the tomb with ye."

"You son of a-" began Takes-in-Light before Sheogorath vanished his laughter the last to go, until Krein started laughing.

"Well well...you seem to be here under false pretense," he said, readying his blade.

"Uh, shouldn't we be focusing on the necromancer queen?" asked Takes-in-Light nervously.

"Oh, I think the god of madness is going to solve that," sneered Krein, aiming his blade, "You know where the word wall is. Take me to it."

"I don't know where it is. I only know that there's one in here," said Takes-in-Light.

"You sure? If you aren't helpful I don't need you," said Krein, readying his axe

"Uh, my Clairvoyance spell can lead us to it," said Takes-in-Light quickly.

"Of course it can, in front of me please," said Krein.

Takes-in-Light gulped before waving her hand, a trail of blue mist come out of it and going off in a particular direction.

* * *

Once Kala was inside, she could definitely tell something was wrong. There was a foul black mist that hung in the air and she gagged as she smelled something that smelled like putrefying corpses, but worse. She looked around a corner to see a dead Imperial, at least she thought it was, the body almost pickled, it was so badly decomposed. Every visible part of flesh had been turned a putrid black and that blackness actually seemed to seep into the armor he was wearing.

"Urgh...this is not a normal necromancer," she muttered.

"Indeed not," said Meridia's voice. Kala glanced around for the source only for Meridia to say, "My influence in my own temple is diminished by the foulness in here. I can speak with you and listen, but that is all."

"How'd you let this guy in if you were so good?" said kala a little cockily.

"My temple had been abandoned for a long time," said Meridia, "Were it not for my artifact being here, I would have placed it out of thought long ago. As such, I only checked here about every few years to see if it still gleamed with my light. My followers are few and far in-between. But I hope that I shall be able to rectify that."

"So you were stupid enough not to keep an eye on it. Matt would have at least put some sort of explosive trap here," said Kala tauntingly.

"The protections I had left were strong, but they waned while I was away. Malkoran invaded this temple about a month before my usual check-in and broke through," said Meridia.

"Heh, Matt would have left guards. He can't stand the undead. We can't even say the word near him because he attacks the nearest person," said Kala happily.

"As I said, I have few followers left. There are few who actively pursue the destruction of undead and are willing to consort with daedra," said Meridia bitterly before changing the topic, "So, this Matt of whom you speak. Is he truly a bane against undeath?"

"More like a nutter. He tends to...not be well aimed when he's in a bad mood. Last I heard, Ghoulwyrm cast a banishment on himself so he wouldn't accidentally teleport onto the ship...not after last time," said Kala.

* * *

 _Approximately one week before this fic started..._

 _Ghoulwyrm knew he was taking a big risk sneaking onto the Novus Star like this. But great prizes were gained through great risks. "Ok, port in, raid Megan's supplies, and put a curse in the water supply and problem solved," he said to himself, the lights in his destination off. "Ok...let's...oh...erm..." he said, as a light came in to show Matt frozen in place, staring bug-eyed and holding a hand of playing cards. "Erm...pizza delivery? OH GOD NOT THE FACE!" he managed as Matt lunged at him._

* * *

"Poor guy, we found him 2 days before we arrived, stuffed into a compression can," said Kala.

"This Matt sounds like quite an accomplished warrior," said Meridia with approval.

"Yeah, if only he weren't so pigheaded," grumbled Kala.

"How so?" asked Meridia.

Kala said, "We used to have certain...abilities but we lost them. He took something that gave them back without sharing, saying he was doing it to see they were safe."

"And you carry resentment because of that," said Meridia.

"Of course I do. He could have told me," said Kala, stopping as Meridia said "Even if it meant you die?"

"What would you know about that?" snapped Kala.

"Hmm...well, it would seem you may not know him as well as you think if you only think the worst of him," said Meridia in an amused voice.

"I don't just see the bad of him. It's just that what he did really outweighs the other stuff and he still hasn't apologized for it," said Kala.

"Considering your attitude lately, he may not feel like apologizing for a long time," said Meridia.

Kala remembered Matt's words back at the inn. "You may be right there," she said sadly.

"I may not be Mara, but I think I can think of a way to bring you two back together," said Meridia, "But for right now, you should focus on the task ahead of you. We'll speak later when you're in my sanctum."

"Ok..." said Kala, heading deeper in.

* * *

The tunnels twisted and turned deep into the crypt, a trail of weird objects, ranging from destroyed draugr to weird objects from teacups to a live hamster indicated Sheogorath's path.

Takes-in-Light spent the entire trip wondering what she could do to save herself. She didn't get any conceivable ideas and she spent a lot of time cursing herself for scaring off NegaMorph and seeking help from a mad god who held no interest in helping her.

"Look, we'll get out of this. We always do," said Contrinus as cheerfully as a reflection could.

"We're all alone down here," said Takes-in-Light, "And you don't have any of your old powers."

"No, we have yours..." said Contrinus before Krein called "MOVE IT!" The two of them moved forward, having to step over a couple piles of cheese wheels.

"Hmm...in there," said Krein, pointing ahead.

"That's not where the spell's pointing," said Takes-in-Light.

"Clairvoyance spells always try to point the shortest route, even if those routes can't be opened," said Krein. Before Takes-in-Light could respond, he kicked her into the room, the gate slamming shut.

"Hey! Let me out!" she yelled.

"I don't think so. I need something to keep Potema's pets busy," said Krein with a smirk.

"You can't do this!" snapped Takes-in-Light.

"I just did..." said Krein cruelly, walking away and out a corner.

Takes futilely rattled the bars before she heard creaking behind her. She turned to see many skeletons rising up. "Oh you gotta be kidding." said Contrinus in Takes-in-Light's head before snapping "That's it! My turn!" Takes-in-Light winced as her body shifted to Contrinus's Khajiit form.

"Ok, I have been stuck in this lizard's head _all day_. I miss my feathers, my fireballs, and my bushi bu. So your new names are stress relief," snapped Contrinus before lunging at the skeletons. The skeletons soon crumbled before her, their bones splintering under her assault. However, there were many sets of bones that had yet to rise and there were more solid dead bodies that were starting to stir. A few of them got up before getting the bright idea to stay down when Contrinus glared at them

"Now then, there has to be some way out of here," said Contrinus.

The gates reopened at that, Takes-in-Light, via the reflection snapping, "After your friend...and ready your blade."

"If Matt's still aware of what's going on, I hope he'll understand what I have to do," said Contrinus.

"He will. Death would be a release over watching as that monster uses his body to cause death and destruction," said Takes-in-Light somberly.

"I wish there were another way, but I don't have the means of restraining him," said Contrinus.

"Fine, but we must hurry," said Takes-in-Light.

* * *

Kala found more of the desecrated bodies as she went further in, wearing the armor of both Imperial and Stormcloak. Nothing on them was useable except for the gold they had. It was a bit odd that the necromancer hadn't cleaned out their purses, but a man like him was probably more interested in power than material wealth.

"This is horrific. No wonder Matt hates the undead," said Kala to herself.

The undead she encountered were not pretty. They were less than ghosts, seeming to be literal shadows of the men they once were. The only parts of them that weren't just wispy darkness were in the form of black bones so that they could carry their weapons. They were also intent on trying to use these weapons against her. Fortunately, these undead were broken as easily as skeletons, though they only left a small puddle of darkness behind as they were struck down.

"This is mad. Who'd do this?" muttered Kala to herself, Meridia saying "Only those worthy of my wrath."

It was a bit of a maze run to keep the beam of light going. The pedestals that needed to be activated sometimes weren't in convenient spots. There were also a few mundane traps that Kala had to work around. Eventually, her quest led her out onto an outdoor balcony that was not easily reached except for going through the temple.

"Urgh...finally...hasn't anyone heard of windows here?" she muttered, taking several relieved breaths.

"Windows just allow thieves a way to get in," said Meridia.

"Not if you put glass and guards in," said kala in a tauntingly sing-song voice.

"I don't think you've realize it, but glass is not simple to get here," said Meridia, "And there are few architects who are willing to work on a daedric temple."

"So? Don't tell them...or are you one of those magical creatures who can't lie?" said Kala.

"The architectural style is a bit hard to hide," said Meridia dully.

"Tell them you just like the look. You should see Megan's room." said Kala

"I doubt it would be that simple," said Meridia.

"Then maybe you should consider remodeling, build up a new image. You're supposed to be one of the good daedra, aren't you?" asked Kala.

"You mean...make my glorious temple seem...mortal?" said Meridia in shock.

"I mean make it seem less foreboding. You're the Daedric Prince of Light and Life. If you want people to worship you, you need to look less like a sinister proprietor and more like a benevolent matron. The Dark Elves openly worship Daedric princes and you seem nicer than most of them," said Kala.

Meridia's voice made a sighing sound. "I admit I have been away from my followers since what the mortals call the Oblivion Crisis."

"Sounds like you need to do a recruitment drive," said Kala.

"It would seem so. Perhaps you can help me with that," said Meridia.

"I...may not be staying too long. I have to make up with Matt," said Kala.

"I've promised to help with that. It sounds like an equal exchange for you to help me reconnect with mortals," said Meridia.

"I can give it a try, but I can't promise a lot with limited time," said Kala before she started to head back into the temple.

* * *

The room Krein was looking for was more of an exit, leading to a mini-cave that led out into open air half way up the solitude bay cliff. However, a quick blast from a shout blew the hidden door apart. The word wall itself had been one of Krein's invention...soul stripper was the name the humans had given it.

Upon the wall were several words engraved in the dragon tongue, _"Atum nok praav do faal Grohiik Jud. Rek lost tun sil do pogaan stahraal wah lost mal trof do suleyk uv sulvek. Rek lost in ven do dinok ahrk kent ni kos daal wah daar suleyksejun nid trun soviis."_ Krein did not care about much of what the wall said, only the three words that were faintly glowing for him.

He froze as he felt the energy flowing into him, his form rippling as the energy went to work fueling him back up. It was lucky the cave was so big as, within a half-minute, a huge wyvern-like dragon was in his place. "Oh, it's good to be back," said Krein happily to himself, stretching before he doubled up as it felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

"You have breached Atlantean law 17-45 alpha: attempted hijack of a high grade military officer. How do you plead?"

"I am getting my body back," growled Krein, "It was your 'officer's' bad luck to open to me."

"Guilty verdict noted...repurposing internal magi to evict criminal," said the voice before it felt like every cell in Krein's being was on fire and freezing at the same time.

"What...is...happening..." he groaned.

"Justice," said the voice calmly before there was a flash of light and the pain vanished, Krein hearing something hit the dirt.

Krein soon fell down himself, his body feeling wrong when it hit the ground. A new voice said, "Greetings, inmate 177-12. You have been sentenced to 30-day depowering for hostile actions against the Atlantean army."

"You think you can hold a dovah of my power?" growled Krein as he tried to get back up.

"The magi-resequencing field allows us to hold far more powerful beings. Your energy has been reduced to its basic form and given to the officer as compensation. Any further attempts to possess him will result in my nanites acidifying your blood to fatal levels," said the voice cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" asked Krein as his nerves started working properly. He soon was able to perceive that he was still in human form.

"Your natural form will be returned in 30 days. Any mental attacks will result in lethal response," said the voice.

"Only mental?" said Krein at that.

"Confirmed...oh, that was unnecessary," said the VI as Krein sent a shout at the slowly-standing Matt, sending him flying out the cave.

"You can't do anything to stop me," said Krein as he pulled himself up.

"I don't have to. The officer you so foolishly assaulted will be dealing with you momentarily," said the VI.

"I don't think so," said Krein, peering over the edge to let the VI see how high they were only for it to say ominously, "Momentarily for me. AIs are very patient. Incoming hostility."

Krein looked to see the irksome wench, in Khajiit form again, coming out of the cave entrance. "Oh...I'm so scared," he said smugly, readying his axe.

"Ok, Krein, I suggest you stand down right now before I have to do permanent damage to Matt's body," said Contrinus.

"That's his name? I'm afraid he's currently feeding the slaughterfish," laughed Krein, scales forming as this fake body was influenced.

"What are you talking about? And stop messing up Matt's body," said Contrinus.

"It seems his body had one final failsafe, split us in two. Of course that meant I didn't need him," sneered Krein, his voice getting a raspy quality as his new body shifted to that of an ebony-scaled Argonian.

"What did you do with him?!" snapped Contrinus.

"I disposed of him. His memories say he cannot swim, so I taught him," sneered Krein, stepping aside to let Contrinus run to the edge, throwing aside her sword, to see the stormy waters below, before she felt a sharp pain, looking down to see said sword through her chest. "Is this yours?" sneered Krein in her ear.

"You...monster..." said Contrinus weakly.

"I'll be sure to let your boyfriend knows what happened to you," said Krein before kicking her over the edge, letting go of her sword so that it was still in her while she fell.

"Such a shame. Takes-in-Light was quite beautiful," said Krein to himself before walking towards the door.

* * *

The rest of the temple was more or less the same, thralls and laser locks alike. "Ok, last lock," said Kala.

"Be careful, Malkoran has many of his enslaved shades near him and his own power is formidable," said Meridia.

"I didn't come all this way for an easy fight," said Kala as she activated the last gem pedestal.

Malkoran had not been idle, watching her progress while getting inwardly frustrated as Kala got closer. "Hmm...it seems the previous owner hired an exterminator. Kill her!" he commanded.

The shades charged towards Kala, but arrows cut several of them down before they got to her. "You really need to hire better help. I'd give you my boyfriend's business card but you're about to die," she called cockily

"Such fire, I'll make sure to harvest something more worthwhile from you when you fall," said Malkoran.

"Nah...I was just gonna cut your head off," said Kala confidently.

Malkoran just frowned before throwing a fireball at Kala. Kala dodged to the side just in time, rolling and sending her own fireballs on reflex, forcing Malkoran to throw up a ward. "At least you're not some uneducated sellsword," said Malkoran.

"No...I'm a mercenary and an experiment and proud of it," snapped Kala.

"Experiment?" asked Malkoran with confusion.

"Not the kind you're probably thinking of. But that's not for you to know," said Kala before notching another arrow and letting it fly. This one managed to hit Malkoran in the chest and Kala was pretty certain it was a vital area.

Malkoran gurgled, Kala looking smug before staring in shock as he began to laugh. "You think I fear death?" he laughed weakly before falling backwards

"I was expecting a harder fight," commented Kala, "Well, I suppose I ought to do a little looting before grabbing that sword."

A rasping voice said, "That's mine...bitch," Kala's wrist being grabbed in a telekinesis spell and her being thrown back. Kala looked up over to see a dark cloud coming out of Malkoran's body before it formed into a shade, more formidable than the others and wearing robes. "Death holds no claim on me. You will die now," snapped Malkoran with a sneer.

"I could wipe away your other smoke effects easily. You're not going to be any harder," said Kala.

"But could those other shades do this?" asked Malkoran before striking Kala with a thunderbolt.

Kala yelped as she was blasted back. "That tingled," she yelped.

"And don't think because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't use your soul when I'm finished with you," said Malkoran before zapping Kala again. Kala yelped again, being knocked into the sword. "You're outmatched. What few Destruction spells you know won't be enough to overcome me," said Malkoran.

"This might though," snapped Kala, grabbing the sword and pulling.

The sword glowed brightly, causing Kala to shade her eyes. "Do you even know what that sword is?" hissed Malkoran.

"Sure I do, it's your bane," said Kala before charging forward and stabbing Malkoran's shade.

Malkoran gasped properly this time before he smirked. "You really are gullible...like a skeever to cheese..." he managed before he vanished.

"Well, that's the last of that," said Kala, "It is, right?"

"For you...yes," said Meridia's voice, her voice with a new dark amusement. The sound of her voice sounded closer than usual which made Kala turn around. Standing in the beam of light where the sword had been was the translucent figure of a woman that seemed to be made of golden light.

"So, I got your sword now, end of the quest, yes?" asked Kala.

"This quest, yes, but we had another agreement, did we not?" asked Meridia, "I will help you mend ties with Matt and you will help me reconnect with mortals."

"Uh oh...always check the fine print, Kala," said Kala to herself nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't intend to harm you," said Meridia, "I simply need to an equal exchange."

"Er, what kind of exchange?" asked Kala.

Meridia smiled as the light around her got brighter, "Your life...for mine."

Kala yelped, taking a desperate swipe at the light before there was a flash and she suddenly seemed to calm down, a glowing gem in her other hand. "Smoother then I expected. I was clearly not out of practice after all," she said in a new cultured tone.

'Kala' looked down at the gem in her palm. She could feel it quake and she could virtually hear the screams of terror that were coming from within. "Oh, don't be frightened," she said, "I would have sent you directly to my realm, but I need to open a portal first and we wouldn't want your soul wandering off." She listened for a second before frowning. "Leave my mother out of this," she snapped.

She placed the gem in her satchel and said, "I'll send you to the Colored Rooms soon. But first, I want to check up on Matt." This time she had to cover her ears as she heard several replies from the stone.

"On second thought, I'll send you there now," said 'Kala'. A small oblivion tear opened before 'Kala' smirked and dropped the stone through. "Enjoy," she said, sealing the rift.

"Now then, I hope Krein has settled his territory dispute with his host by now. He shouldn't be far," said 'Kala' before she started walking out of the temple.

* * *

Contrinus came to weakly to see she was on a small beach, the city nowhere in sight. She appeared to be on some island just off the coast, an insane pain in her chest indicating the blade was still there. Contrinus weakly reached around to pull her sword out, but she couldn't muster enough strength to get through the pain.

Takes-in-Lights voice said, "I'm so sorry...I...I couldn't predict how your friend's technology would react." Contrinus looking up weakly to see Takes-in-Light apparently in the flesh in front of her.

"So...we've separated...too..." said Contrinus weakly.

"No...I think we're dying," said Takes-in-Light, sitting in the dirt next to her.

"This would...usually be when...my healing powers...replenishes me..." said Contrinus, "Guess that's not...happening this time..."

Takes-in-Light paused before saying "Maybe you may live..." before vanishing like a ghost, Contrinus seeing lights further down the beach.

Those lights could belong to anyone, but considering she was already dying, the worst they could do was give her a swifter death. "Over here!" she called as loudly as she was able.

The lights span in her direction at that, figures running forward to show a cluster of black-armored figures, the lights coming from helmet-mounted headlights. "Hey, live one, check her for tags," said one of them.

Contrinus didn't think she was given any dog tags, but she ought to be able to convince them she was worth saving. "We got nanites. Shit, she's an inmate. Control, this is Patrol 9. We need an emergency transport to control, prep a code black team. She's practically skewered," said the trooper. Contrinus opened her mouth before the trooper said, "Don't try to speak, ma'am. Save your energy."

"This is control...stand by for warp in 3..2...1...mark," before the group vanished.

About a minute after the group had vanished, the surface of the ocean bubbled a bit before a large reptilian breached the surface and managed to drag itself onto one of the large rocks. The humanoid reptilian looked around, its eyes bloodshot and mad before a net shot over it.

"Hah, got one, boys. First those armored freaks and now someone to rob," said a bandit cheerfully, several others walking off.

The reptilian let out a low rumbling roar. "Uh, I don't think that's an Argonian," said one of the bandits. That was proven as the creature began to rip the rope net apart before gurgling as an arrow hit him in the neck.

"Hah, got it," said the archer.

"What is that thing?" asked another bandit.

"I don't know, but its head is going on my wall," said the archer as he approached the beast. However, the creature had far longer arms than he had thought it did and he saw grabbed as soon as he was within range. The archer had little time to scream before two sets of jaws wrapped around his head.

The others stared in horror as their friend was ripped apart, turning to run. To their credit, they got at least three feet before their pursuit brought the last of them down...

* * *

Krein struck out away from Solitude. He doubted Contrinus/Takes-in-Light would have survived, but if she had, she would have told everyone who he really was and what he had done with Matt. Even if that were the case, there'd be no believable way for him to explain her disappearance and why he was in Argonian form now. He had to be conservative of his power until he built it up to the point where he could assume his true winged form again.

He pushed a dead bandit down, putting his feet up on a table. "Well...at least these people were kind enough to give me somewhere to sleep? It is ok?" he asked to an extremely dead-looking bandit. There wasn't much of a reply there. Krein would probably have to clear away the dead bodies before he went to sleep. Not that they unnerved him, but the smell would keep up. His stomach wasn't yet used to the flesh of mortals so Krein had to settle for the rabbits the bandits had intended for their supper.

He paused suddenly, a light out the window, just for a second and only truly perceptive to his kind. "My lady...she walks," he said quietly.

He headed for the front door of the fort and opened. He shivered as the snow wind whipped through the doorway. Dragons could warm themselves up with their inner fire, but Argonians weren't as gifted. "My lady...are you there?" he called, his voice's words torn away in the wind.

Quite soon, something pushed past him and a female voice said, "Close the door. It's colder than the Pits out there."

Krein paused for a second out of surprise before slamming the doors. He turned around to see Kala brushed the snow off of her. He gave a glare of annoyance. He was really hoping that Kala would have ended up getting herself killed by the necromancer. This was going to complicate things. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, readying a small fireball behind his back.

Kala turned to him and said, "Looking for you, my champion." Her green eyes suddenly gave off a bright golden glow that quickly made Krein snuff out his fireball.

"M...my lady...I thought the Princes wanted no more...physical presence on this plain?" he asked.

"Quite a few of us are quite willing to walk among mortals," said 'Kala', "Sheogorath and Sanguine are prime examples. As for me, I have come to realize that I've become too distant from mortals. If I am to gather more followers, I must be able to influence them as other mortals are able to."

"And the host's soul?" asked Krein.

"I've seen her to the Colored Rooms until I've finished my business in Tamriel," said 'Kala' as she started to unbuckle her armor, "There is a bed within this fort, yes? I've forgotten how often mortals require rest."

"Yes...ignore the blood. The previous inhabitants fought back," said Krein calmly.

"I can see that," said 'Kala', "This is hardly an acceptable place to be living, but for spending one night, it'll have to do."

"There is plenty of food and I understand your mortal body like alcohol," said Krein calmly.

"None of that cheap ale and mead," said 'Kala', "Wine is the best drink for a lady."

"I'm afraid there is no wine," said Krein gloomily.

"Pity, I suppose I'll have do without tonight," said 'Kala', "Now then, where is the bed? The walk was long and cold."

"Lower down, where it is warm. Several of the towers have some draugr unfortunately so we are limited, but we can head to Dragon Bridge in the morning," said Krein.

"That's fine with me. Take me to the bedchamber," said 'Kala'.

"Of course," said Krein. Krein led the High Elf down a flight of stairs until he led to her a door that opened into a small barracks. "There are plenty of beds to choose from, minimal bloodstains to worry about," said Krein, "I'll just let you rest now."

As he turned to leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice that clearly sounded like Meridia's said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To stand guard. There are far too many bed and not enough bodies. Their companions may return," said Krein calmly.

"This was not a large bandit group. If there were any left after you slayed the ones here, they'd be very few in number and not willing to return after they've seen what you've done to their companions," said Meridia's voice, "A few simple runes can keep out the rest of the riffraff. Your place is here with me."

"My lady, this is only the main bed chamber. I found at least three more. There is at least 15 left," said Krein calmly.

"This body still shivers from the cold. I need more warmth this night," said Meridia.

"There are plenty of furs," said Krein, his mental thoughts going 'she can't be'.

Meridia made Kala's face take on a look of annoyance and said, "I'm starting to wonder if you've picked up your host's thick-headedness."

"No...I just do not want...relations with my...what is the host's word...my boss," said Krein calmly.

Krein paused, wondering what had made him say that out loud. Matt was no longer sharing a body with him...was he?

 _"He isn't...but he is too. You don't think you only picked up Atlantean nanites, do you?"_ said a voice in his head just before 'Kala' slapped him so hard he spun on his foot.

"It's not unheard of for the Daedric Princes to take their champions for lovers," said Meridia, sounding more than a little annoyed now, "Vaermina had an especially close relationship with her Night Terror."

Krein said, "Didn't that champion die not long after?"

"Vaermina recklessly sent him out into battle and I'm a far more benevolent deity than she is. Except when someone is denying me something that I want right now," said Meridia quite tersely.

"For now you are mortal as well. This is hardly the time," said Krein calmly.

"This is a large reason why I chose to become mortal!" snapped Meridia.

"All good things come, baby...I didn't say that," said Krein cockily, before saying the last part in panic.

"Perhaps you need a bit more incentive," said Meridia before touching Krein's nose. In a flash, he was in human form.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" snapped Krein.

"Your Argonian form might be handsome, but your scales are too rough for my first time in this body," said Meridia.

Krein sighed and said, "Look, I think you're letting your host's hormones control most of your thinking. What you're doing right now is just mortal impulse. Anyways, I don't think I could feel that kind of attraction towards any of the lesser..." While Krein had been talking, Meridia had been working on removing her top and had just managed to remove it.

Krein sighed. "Plus I am a dovah and you are hardly what I look for in a female at the moment. I will go sweep the perimeter," he said, leaving a shocked Meridia staring, before she heard Kala's voice laughing her head off.

Meridia glared before sending quite a powerful charm at Krein. Krein paused for a moment before saying, "That's not going to work on me. Dovah have unbendable minds, remember?"

Meridia settled for swearing in daedric as Krein walked off, chuckling.

* * *

There's another chapter at last. Sorry I took such a long break after the last one I did, but I was working on getting several chapters in advance ready along with other stories. But hopefully, I'll be able to start updating consistently with this story until it's done. Anyways, this chapter is a considerable game changer, though to be honest, there are probably few chapters that won't be at this point. Things are going to be in a bit of turmoil for a while, but the way things may change might surprise you.

Credit goes to Erutan for her version of 'The Dragonborn Comes' and unfortunately, the translation site I used to use for Dovahkul translations has changed so I can't tell what all it means. But I think you can piece together what it means with a little research. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	12. The Warden

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 12: The Warden**

(Chapter type: Original)

Techo, Draco, and Chip had arrived at Solitude the day after Matt, Contrinus, and an unknown Argonian had gone underground to Potema's tomb and the guys they could find there were in a state of near-panic.

"Nobody's seen any of them for hours. They never came back from the tomb, though apparently they did the job," said Tiatara.

"How would you know they did the job?" asked Chip.

Iguanus looked up at that. "I asked around. People at the temple saw them go in. There was no way back past them and even if they came back from the outside, the guards there never saw them either," he said

"So nobody at all returned?" asked Chip.

"Nobody, they clearly finished the job. The Hold mage dropped off their reward with us," said NegaMorph, holding up a sack of coins.

"And where were you during all this?" asked Draco crossly.

"Oh trust me...their little friend...urgh…" said NegaMorph.

"So you left Contrinus's safety in the hands of a complete stranger?" snapped Draco.

NegaMorph stopped at that, turning to look at Draco with a look that caused the experiment turned Argonian to gulp and step back. "There is nothing...we can do. We have bigger problems. This team has scrabbled ENOUGH!" he said, his voice echoing darkly.

"Agreed, we're too badly split up as it is," said Chip, "Not only are Matt and Contrinus still missing, but Chloe still has amnesia, Chris still has to look over her, Lumina hasn't resurfaced, and we don't know what's happened to Kala."

"All I know is that she's completely off the map," said NegaMorph.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco.

"I mean I can't sense her at all on this planet. She's not dead, but she's not anywhere near here," said NegaMorph.

"Ok, if we don't find them soon, we won't be a team any...more," said Draco, pausing as he noticed that everyone was leaving in a surprising hurry.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked NegaMorph.

"I...we need to leave," said Tiatara, sounding terrified.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Chip.

The doors opened at that...as did the kitchen doors, what looked like monks coming in. "What's with all the friars?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, what is this? A burger joint?" asked NegaMorph.

"Not exactly, general," said one of the monks, NegaMorph pausing.

"Oh shit," he said before a blue blast blew his head off and all over Tiatara who got the suitable shell-shocked look. "Not the mouth again," gurgled NegaMorph as his head reformed.

The others turned to see the 'monks' were toting the sort of firepower that would make Matt jealous. "Hands on your heads...NOW!" snapped one of them.

"Hopefully we'll at least get some answers," said Chip as he complied.

* * *

There was a flash of light and the group, with their new guards, were on a snowing mountainside, a stone church in the distance. "Move it, cons!" snapped one of the guards.

"Cons? We're not-" started Draco before a shot nearly hit his foot. "I mean...yes, sir," he said slowly, the group being frog marched up the street and into the church, several monks walking back and forth.

"Hey, aren't you holy men?" called Iguanus to the monks, "Aren't you supposed to help those in need of help?" When there was no answer, he stomped past the suddenly-unresisting guards and pushed one of their heads back, to reveal a metal grinning skull, with red eyes staring at him, before it backhanded him flying.

"What are those things?" asked Tiatara.

"If I had to guess, the external defenses for the warden's office," said Chip.

"T-850's, Darkrift don't have tech restrictions," said one of the guards, pushing them towards an apparent wall. Tiatara tried to dig her paws in to keep from pushed into the wall, but she was just pushed through as if it weren't there, which it actually wasn't.

The others, bar Iguanus who had never seen a holofield, simply walked through, into a far more high-tech corridor, a heavy vault-like door with two guards on either side in view. An automated voice said, "Convicts will move forward for processing."

"But we aren't-" started Draco only for one of the 'monks' who escorted them in to jab him in the back. "Oh, come on!" snapped Draco, before there was a buzz.

"Encoding detected...administering reality burst," said the disembodied voice.

"Wait what?" asked Draco before everything seemed to literally ripple. When the rippling stopped, Draco and NegaMorph were back in their normal experiment forms much to the Argonian twins' shock.

"Erm...tadaaaa." said NegaMorph a little weakly...before the computer said "Hostile combatant."

"Ah shit," he muttered before hidden defense guns blasted him..

"I'd let myself out of my suit now, but I don't want anyone to shoot me," said Chip.

The hatch opened at that, a splitter walking through. "Well, well, so you're the ones causing trouble in my prison. Let them in, I think we can trust some of Jookiba's work and Commander Lynch's personal team," he said.

"Then why did you blast me?" grumbled NegaMorph.

"Just in case our news checks were false and you were still Empire," said the splitter, before looking at the twins. "And timeline specifics, they must be brave to have stayed even when our psykers terrified every local into leaving that area."

"Or we've possibly gone mad," said Iguanus, who was looking a little twitchy.

"I'm afraid not, but we will have to wipe all of your memories. You are all technically convicts now," said the warden calmly.

"Hey, we tried to go through the proper channels," said Chip, "Things just haven't been...working out."

"You wouldn't have found this place. We pride ourselves on being able to neutralize any threat, which is why raiders do not attack our facilities. Now then, how would they react if they knew there were things we couldn't kill?" said the warden.

"I'd think they'd start by wondering _what_ you couldn't kill," said Draco.

"Then it would be open season for every facility we have in the badlands," said the warden darkly.

"Well, we weren't planning on springing any of your unkillables," said NegaMorph, "The one we're after wasn't dumped here by you."

"Miss Lynch, yes. We've been monitoring her for some time. However she's fully encoded, we cannot take her out." said the warden calmly

"C'mon, she's obviously had her mind messed with by Betrayl," said NegaMorph.

"Rules are rules. We only have one comm satellite so it'll be a few days before we can call your ship but once we can, you will leave," said the warden.

"Oh c'mon, there has to be some way we can get Chloe back," said Techo.

The warden gave a derisive snort and said, "You couldn't even keep the people you came with from going off the rails." The group glared at that. "By the way, we already have one of you in custody. She's been asking for Draco?" the warden said.

In the blink of an eye, Draco had several hands grabbing the front of the warden's uniform as he yelled, "Where is she?!" The warden didn't look too worried, instead grabbing Draco's arms and throwing him into a wall.

"Draco's been a bit on edge regarding Contrinus. That is who you have here, right?" asked Chip.

"Yes, severely encoded, but we fixed that. Though we cannot separate the secondary personality," said the warden.

"The secondary what?" asked Draco.

"Did I forget to mention that she was possessed by a local ghost?" asked NegaMorph.

"Oh, that, our records say a local species calling themselves the Ideal Masters removed that ability by force," said the warden, before saying "Follow me please."

With little alternative, the group followed the warden deeper in. As they proceeded, they passed by cells that were occupied with some unusual-looking characters. Some were in stasis cells, most cells with heavy guns pointed at them, some looked like locals, being dragged or locked into what looked like electric chairs, technicians apparently reinforcing or in the process of wiping their minds.

This obviously made the extraterrestrial members of the group rather nervous, seeing what could potentially happen to them. The Argonians were blissfully ignorant about what the procedure was about, but they were intimidated nonetheless.

As they passed, one creature ran into them, Draco recognizing it as a Shar-Virk. "Get back, I'll kill them!" he yelled, grabbing Draco in an arm lock, before a blue beam hit him and he literally turned to dust.

"Uh...I think I need to use the bathroom," said Draco nervously.

"I'm so sorry, some of these scum seem to think they have rights," said the warden, lowering his pistol, before they were led further inside, towards a guarded door, the troopers opening the door...and a birdlike experiment tackling Draco so hard they were sent down the corridor.

"Bushi buuuu," said Contrinus happily.

"Contrinus, you have your feathers back," said Draco with delight.

"Yeah, but only here, they said they'll call the ship," said Contrinus happily.

"Yeah...about that," said Chip, "As much as I'm looking forward to getting off this backwards rock, we've still got way too many loose ends."

"Wait, they said they'd be looking for the others," said Contrinus.

"Well, that would certainly save a lot of time," said Chip.

"Assuming they're going to be bothered about Chloe," said NegaMorph.

"We aren't. Miss Lynch is technically a local now," said the warden.

"Yeah...we haven't gone through one tenth of possible options with getting her old memories back," said NegaMorph, "We don't care how furry she is now. We know people who are even hairier than her."

"General, if you continue to push I might remember that there is still a place for you in the general population," snapped the warden.

"I'm not a general anymore," said NegaMorph, "Besides, there has to be something that can undo Betrayl's mojo."

"And another thing, I highly recommend you do not mention her in any way," said the warden, "Subject alpha, your meddling caused her to escape."

"I didn't even realize it was time travel back then. I thought I was in her dream or something," said NegaMorph.

"Doesn't matter, you leave in three days. Anyone not here by then is part of the prison," said the warden, walking out.

There was a long pause before Techo said in a mock-cheerful voice, "So, all we have to do is round up Matt, Chloe, Kala, Chris, and Mina, fix Chloe's brain, and be back in time for the ride home. Sounds like a no-brainer."

"Warden's teams are looking for them. We might get lucky," said Draco before a guard walked in.

"The warden wants to see you all."

"Already? But I didn't do anything yet," complained NegaMorph.

"It's not that. We found your captain," said the trooper coldly.

* * *

The command center for the prison was quite well equipped and fully staffed. The warden was on a pedestal/command platform overlooking everything. "Ah...general," he said as the group were frog marched in, "Your captain, he was never very safe, was he? Didn't one of your imperial reports call him a 'mental chemical factory that was one step from disaster'?"

"Oh yeah, that was a clever description," said NegaMorph.

"Well, that disaster's arrived. Last night, we came across a small farm. Every living thing in it was dead. No, not dead, torn apart and covered in weapon-grade plasma burns," said the warden.

"This is because he used those Shar nanites, isn't it?" asked Chip, "This is why we do proper lab tests, not use ourselves as guinea pigs. Not only did he put untested nanotechnology into himself, but he picked perhaps the worst planet to visit first."

"We're tracking him. He's headed for Whiterun. Do you want to help us? Or should we send in a kill team?" said the warden.

"We'll take care of this," said Draco, "I've got a bit of payback for him."

"Uh, Draco, once you leave this base, you're an Argonian again," pointed out Chip.

Draco glared at that. "You don't think I didn't see the scar from nano surgery on my bushi bu?" he snapped angrily.

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Contrinus.

"Of course I can tell. Matt did it, didn't he? Or Draconus...or whatever today's brain break is called," said Draco angrily.

"It's Kreinsosjun, a local dragon spirit who's somehow gotten into Matt's body," said Contrinus, "Only now it's apparently not Matt's body because they split or something."

"I don't care. He stabbed you," said Draco angrily.

"It wasn't Matt who actually stabbed me," said Contrinus.

"Doesn't matter. Even if it wasn't him, he still left himself open to let that other guy do. He has big karma to settle and I'm the one who's gonna settle it," snapped Draco.

"He can go with the team. Dead or alive, this guy's killing my inmates," said the warden.

"Draco, at least try to bring him back alive," said Chip, "He's a colossal idiot, I know, but he's our idiot." Chip paused and said, "Something about that sentence makes me think we've forgotten something relatively important."

* * *

"Ok lad, this is 629. From what I read, he's a badass. He's our heavy hitter for this op. Keep that reality collar on him at all times," called the kill team leader inside the dropship, the team being sped over the countryside below.

"Uh, I'm 628, he's 629," said Draco, pointing at Chip.

"Who cares? 2 minutes, we stop him here no matter what. Whiterun's a huge settlement," said the trooper.

"Remember, if he has his old plasma powers back, whatever you do, _don't_ try to use plasma-based weaponry on him," said Chip.

"We have arc rifles, nano arc grenades and deathstone cannons, the last are a final resort," said the trooper.

"Well, I'm hoping he'll be cold-blooded again," said Chip.

"But ice breath gives me a pain in the back of my neck," said Draco.

"Just like laser vision irritates your eyes, telekinesis gives you a headache, and camouflage makes your skin itch," said Chip, "I don't think Jumba was putting in enough efforts for your special powers."

"Coming up on operation zone..." said the pilot before the side of the dropship exploded out. "Shit...plasma fire...bail, bail!" snapped the pilot.

"Geronimo!" yelled Draco as he jumped out.

"Uh, maybe I should assist with-" said Chip before NegaMorph kicked him out.

"I'll meet you back at Whiterun!" he called before jumping into a shadow portal.

The other troopers calmly jumped out as the pilot pulled his ship out, the group landing in a clearing on the plains near Whiterun. "Ok, spread out, guns up, shoot first. He will not hesitate so you do not either," called the trooper.

Draco sniffed the air and said, "He's pretty close. I can smell him. Not that hard admittedly. Don't think he's been trying to wash off the gore that gets on him."

Chip nodded. "He's keeping to the shadows, using the cover. I don't think he's mindless," he said carefully, before a plasma bolt shot out from a nearby outcropping, almost hitting him. The troopers quickly opened fire at the outcropping, shredding part of the stone it stood upon. "Only arc rifles, eh?" said Chip scathingly.

"They're just using the heavy stuff to draw him out, I think," said Draco.

"Well, we better get him properly drawn out before they perforate him," said Chip.

"They already ran ahead," said NegaMorph dully before something flew out the dark and bounced off him.

"I thought you went to Whiterun," said Chip.

"I wanted to, but somehow they put up a limiter on my shadow portals," said NegaMorph.

Draco, however, had picked up the item that had hit NegaMorph before showing it. It was a head...still with helmet. "I think we're alone on this."

"Big shocker," said NegaMorph, "They probably sent us with the dregs."

"NegaMorph, focus, it's three of us now," said Chip.

"Not for very long once Lynch remembers I'm made out of bendable plasma," said NegaMorph.

On cue, he started to glow. "Me and my big MOOUUUuuuu-" he said, screaming as he was shot into the sky.

"Ok, what's your best strategy?" asked Draco.

"Don't use your plasma breath, don't let him bite you, try using ice breath as much as you can," said Chip. A second later, a boulder smashed into Chip, knocking him down, a figure visible in the shadows, two glowing green eyes staring.

"Ok, Matt, it's time we settled some of your bad karma," said Draco.

A rasping voice simply said, "Hostile identified...assessing." from the figure.

"Ok, that's not the usual banter I expected," said Draco.

A second later, the figure was running at him, bent low to increase speed, before leaping just as Draco tried to swipe, causing him to miss, before planting a taloned foot on his main jaw, actually causing pain. Draco squirmed to get out from under the foot until he grabbed at the leg with the extra hand on the end of his tail and flipped the figure off.

The figure however turned his fall into a backflip, bringing his clawed hands up in a double blow, slicing up and leaving several rows of 'papercuts' before backflipping out of range. Draco's vision finally switched proper to show it was Matt in his anthro form, though his eyes were little more than robotic, no emotion, no reaction...nothing.

"Uh, Chip, maybe you should start working on an override code or something," said Draco.

Matt turned to look at where Chip was, before igniting a plasma ball, his intent clear from the fact the plasma was null plasma. "I think he needs to be weakened a lot further before I can have any effect, uh oh," said Chip before turning to run.

Draco stared before lunging, only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted, Matt turning to look. "Experiment 628...strategic weakness...emotional attachment to experiment 629...logical course...remove 629," he said coldly, before Draco managed to kick him, the shot thrown off, though the orbs blast still tossed Chip through the air like a ragdoll. Draco would have yelled...had Matt not been strangling him.

"Secondary weakness, vulnerability to low temperatures, solution, thermal-drain plasma," said Matt coldly as pale blue flames appeared in his free hand. However, Draco wasn't about to wait for that and zapped Matt with his laser vision. A force field sprang up, Matt's eyes narrowing in apparent annoyance. "Reassessing," he said, before punching Draco in the gut as he let go, sending Draco flying back.

Draco eventually opened his four wings to right himself. "Ok, time to get rough," said Draco before opening fire with his fire, lightning, and ice breaths.

Two energy blades ignited over Matt's hands at that, Matt blocking or deflecting the blows with ease as he closed.

"Ok, I guess blasting him isn't gonna be that simple," said Draco before flying over to a large boulder. "Let's see him block this," said Draco before picking up the whole boulder and throwing it at Matt. Matt tilted his head before the boulder apparently flattened him. "Ok, hopefully Matt's not gonna be too damaged under there," said Draco.

The boulder was starting to smoke at that. "Oh boy," said Draco before flying towards the boulder. He used his telekinesis to try and keep it down until he could put his own weight on it.

A second later the rock blew apart, Matt shooting out and burying one of his energy blades in Draco's shoulder, removing it before roundhouse kicking Draco across the snout again. Draco winced before saying, "Ok, that does it. You want to roughhouse? Then come here!" He leapt at Matt and punched him several times with his multiple arms.

Matt staggered back a little before he suddenly grabbed Draco's third arm. "Removing advantage," he said before driving his knee into Draco's elbow, causing a sickening crackle. Draco gritted his four sets of jaws before another blow sent him bouncing across the field. "Your third arm is broken in two places...one of your ribs is cracked. You are no longer combat capable," said Matt coldly, striding slowly forward.

"I got seven more arms were that came from, nine if you count my backmost legs," said Draco, "And you should know that experiments aren't programmed to give up."

"This is why you will be eliminated," said Matt, readying a null blast that he aimed, Draco just managing to roll aside, the blast carrying him into cover.

"Ok...what would Chip do?" he said, before remembering how every time Matt dealt a blow, his impacting fist or foot glowed... "Wait a minute, you're using magic! That's cheating!" snapped Draco.

A second later, a blast of plasma nearly removed his head. "Ok, rules don't apply, ok, fight magic with magic. Ok, what magic would work on this guy?" muttered Draco trying to think hard. But the only thing that was springing to mind was how abysmal he's always been with magic.

On cue there was a crunch above him, Draco looking up to see Matt couched on the rock above him, a curious look on his face.

"Ok, Draco, now or never, you need something that can even the playing field," muttered Draco. Matt was already lifting his claw before Draco managed to toss a fireball in his face. "Ha, direct hit," said Draco only for Matt to shake his head and rid himself of the flames, "Ok, that went well, plan B." This time he managed to conjure up an icy wind. "Yeah, there we go," said Draco only for the wind to start to spin on itself and pick up strength. "Oh no," said Draco just as he was sucked into the freezing tornado.

Matt leapt back, before sending several blasts into the tornado, several flashes seen before Draco was tossed out and into what was left of one of the troopers. "Ok, I obviously don't have the brainpower to be a competent magician," groaned Draco before noticing something on the trooper's belt. "Hey, what are these?" asked Draco, pulling off the palm-sized devices. He thought back to his adventure in the center verse before grinning. "It's time to crash some nanites," he said with a sneer

He heard Matt snarl as he started towards him. "Ok, Matt, prepare to get some laser-guided karma," said Draco before priming the timer and tossing the device at Matt. Matt reached out and grabbed the grenade before crushing it. "Ok, note to self: don't mention you're doing a finishing move before it works," said Draco.

Matt glared, tossing the grenade remnants aside. "New tactics noted...ending combat," he said icily, making it clear that the 'ending' referred to Draco's health.

Draco thought desperately. "Ok, there's gotta be some way I can get this thing to go off while he's in the right range. Maybe if I stuffed it into him," he muttered. He thought about the two most obvious 'insert slots' before chuckling and saying, "Would be funny, but probably shouldn't."

He then got an idea, just before twin blasts hit him in the chest. Draco writhed around on the ground at that, make very loud gasping sounds he lay flat, his four tongues hanging out.

Matt walked forward, looking closely before kicking Draco a couple of times, before being apparently satisfied, before pausing, and sending a blast out just as Chip lunged at him, before grabbing the descending NegaMorph and throwing him at Chip.

"Experiment 628 was the only one with significant strength among you," said Matt as he advanced on Chip and NegaMorph, "You two will be eliminated even faster."

"Not fast enough," said a voice behind before something was slapped onto Matt's back right between his wings which was impossible for him to reach on his own.

Matt turned to glare at Draco, who was bleeding from his lips and the cuts and saying calmly "Checkmate", before finally screaming as energy arced over him, his form turning to dust and leaving a semi-conscious human Matt.

"Is the danger over?" asked NegaMorph.

"Yep, Matt's just a little regular human now," said Draco. Then Matt screamed before lunging at Draco and trying to gnaw one of his arms off. "He might be a little crazy for a bit," said Draco, "That normally wouldn't hurt, but that's my bad arm he's chewing."

Draco's next word was a gibbering as Matt headbutted him right between the eyes before lunging at NegaMorph, proving that his higher thought processes weren't present.

"I wish I could give him that detailed scolding I've been preparing regarding the importance of lab testing and safety procedures, but I don't think he'd understand a word of it right now," said Chip. "He probably won't understand a word of it when he's normal," said Draco.

Several troopers staggered up at that, Matt having apparently just knocked them out. "You get him?" asked one of them.

"Yep, Matt's back to being depowered like he should have been before this entire snafu started," said Chip.

"Ok, control, port us back," said the trooper.

"Well, at least it won't be a long trip," said Chip with relief.

* * *

There was a flash of light as the group appeared, the three experiments gibbering before falling over, smoking gently. "I hate this planet," groaned Chip.

"Get the captain to a secure medbay," snapped one of the troopers, glaring at Draco.

"Hey, he forced me to be rough with him. But at least I wasn't trying to kill him," said Draco.

The trooper glared. "From what we saw and scanned, every blow you tried to deal could have killed him," he snapped.

"Matt's a lot tougher than that. You haven't seen him when he's really in dragon mode," said Draco.

The trooper scanned Matt. "Three ribs gone...internal bleeding..." he said, causing Draco to realize he'd done that with the few blows he'd gotten in.

"Ok, I might have gotten a bit rougher than I intended, but he wasn't holding back," said Draco.

"You could have restrained, explain yourself," said the warden, who was somehow behind the gang.

"Ok, ok, I got carried away. I was just so burned up about him hurting Contrinus," said Draco.

"No excuse," said the warden coldly.

"Hey, anyone would have wanted to pound Matt into the ground after the way he's been acting," said NegaMorph, "The guy's screwed up a lot of things since we came to this system."

"It doesn't matter. You and Mr. lynch are going to the medbay," said the warden.

"You did take a rather brutal beating," said Chip.

"Oh, stick my arm in a cast and I'll be fine- OW!" yelled Draco as NegaMorph poked one bruise on his body.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun, pokey-pokey," said NegaMorph to himself before poking Draco again...before the wakened Matt tackled him and began bouncing his head off the transporter pad.

"You were informed that Matt's brain is out to lunch, right?" asked Chip.

"We saw the files. We have a secure medical bay," said the warden, plucking Matt up with one arm.

"Well, I hope your men will be able to find the others before too long," said Chip, "Because Matt and Draco aren't going to be able to help anyone for a while."

"I don't think so, unless Contrinus's reputation is a load of hype," said the warden.

"Oh, right, I forgot she has access to her real healing powers now," said Chip, "We've spent too long on this planet."

* * *

Contrinus looked through the doors port at Matt, who was hunched in the corner, a mad stare on his face, as well as the bruises and bandages. "I thought you weren't gonna go revenge on him," she scolded Draco.

"The guy was shrugging off everything I threw at him," said Draco.

"His busted ribs say otherwise," snapped Contrinus.

"It would have helped if he reacted to his own pain," said Draco, "The guy was like a literal killing machine.

"That's because he was. He's like that cause his brains literally stressed out. His nanites were in control. I saw it too many times with Pan Pacific," snapped Contrinus.

"Well someone could have pointed that out earlier," said Draco.

"Would you have listened? Tell me the truth," said Contrinus harshly, Draco pausing before saying quietly "No."

Contrinus sighed and said, "I appreciate that you want to avenge me, but you're focusing your wrath on the wrong guy. It's Kreinsosjun that stabbed me, not Matt."

Draco glared before saying, "Well he tried to eat me and actually attacked NegaMorph. I'm not letting you near hi-OI." he snapped as Contrinus opened the door, Matt looking up.

"Matt, it's me, Contrinus, you remember me, right?" said Contrinus. Matt glared before slowly heading forward.

"Careful, Contrinus, he could be wanting to bite your head off," said Draco.

Matt turned to growl angrily at Draco who actually growled back, Contrinus glaring and fireballing them both. "ENOUGH!" she snapped, "There is absolutely no reason for you two to keep fighting with each other. Draco, your quarrel with Matt is over."

Matt just twitched before Contrinus's eyes glowed blue, Matt stiffening as his eyes did the same. "What are you doing?" asked Draco.

"Shh, I'm diagnosing Matt," said Contrinus. After a while, her eyes stopped glowing and said, "Matt's been a prisoner in his own head for quite a while. He's been unable to stop Kreinsosjun from doing what he pleased. The experience has had a bad impression on him." She turned to look at Draco, actually looking sad, "It's no wonder he went mad, let the nanites take over. He saw everything go to pieces and couldn't do a thing."

"Ok, can't stay mad at him holding out on the nanites after that. Is there any way to fix him?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure. What he needs is our support. He didn't want any of this. He wanted to protect Kala," said Contrinus before her vision went over Draco, Draco feeling like he was frozen in time before she snapped, "And as for you, I'm surprised that you managed to walk back."

"Well, we were actually teleported back, not very smoothly," said Draco.

"I'm talking about the fact that most of your secondary ribs are having to fully regenerate and I now know why you tucked your secondary arms away. Bones shouldn't look like that, you reckless hero," said Contrinus.

"I'll be fine. I just need to wear a few casts," said Draco.

"Ok, just...be careful..." said Contrinus, hugging Draco gently before shutting the door, sealing herself fin with Matt who was glaring at her. "Now, Matt, you need treatment. I don't know how much of your mind I can help, but I can at least mend your body," said Contrinus.

Matt glared before lunging at her. Contrinus easily flew over him. "Boy, I'm really glad to have wings again," she said.

Matt span on his foot before simply standing up to grab at her. As soon as Matt grabbed at her leg, Contrinus sent golden healing power through into his body. Matt was thrown back at that, the energy focusing around his head and eyes, before looking blankly ahead.

Contrinus was panting lightly as she landed. "Well, it's going to take a couple of sessions to repair everything," she said, "But we are making a start."

Matt twitched at that before his eyes went wide and he started screaming. Contrinus covered her earholes as Matt wailed on. After a minute, she looked over to see Matt rocking back and forth, hyperventilating.

"Uh, Matt, do you need more healing?" asked Contrinus.

"Wh...wh...where..." Matt managed weakly.

"You're at the Darkrift center. It's not quite as bad as it sounds," said Contrinus.

"D...Dark...rift..." managed Matt, just staring straight ahead.

"We're not under arrest yet, though they are saying we need to get everyone gathered up so we can leave," said Contrinus.

"K...Kala...where…" said Matt weakly.

"We're not sure about that," said Contrinus, "NegaMorph said that for some reason, she's completely off the map."

"Kala...want Kala…" said Matt dully.

"We'll find her. We're doing all we can to locate everyone," said Contrinus.

Matt turned to glare before lunging at Contrinus. "KALA!" he yelled, the door opening and two troopers pulling him down.

"He's still recovering from his mental trauma," said Contrinus, "Hopefully he'll get better once Kala is here."

The response was for one of the troopers to push her out, the last thing she saw was the troopers readying stun batons as the hatch closed. "We are definitely not seen as welcome guests here," said Contrinus with worry, "Getting Chloe back is going to be more difficult than we expected."

* * *

Ra'mige had spent her time, while the others were predisposed, exploring, restocking her potion supplies and trying to work out how to dodge the guard and work out how to turn this entire situation to her own liking. To that end, she was headed for Dragon Bridge, in the hope of finding a quiet place to meditate. She didn't really care one way or the other about Matt's girlfriend troubles. It was meaningless in the end anyways. That poor girl wouldn't stand a chance.

What was bothering her was the fact that she had a horrible feeling she had forgotten something. Sometimes she would swear to the Nine that she was wearing some...Redguard style clothing before seeing it was the same as before. "Perhaps it is time I start moving to warmer climates," said Ra'mige.

She paused as she noticed a red glow from up ahead, lightning arcing into the sky. "Hmm...what is going on over there?" she asked before she started heading in that direction.

She walked around the corner, before jumping back, seeing a glowing red rift before the one called Lumina was bodily tossed through.

A second later, a white blob fell through. "Aw...I get it. It's tag...and I'm it!" he said cheerfully, jumping back through, something in a demonic voice screaming "NOOOOO!" before the portal resealed. Ra'mige paused at the most unusual spectacle and wondered for a moment whether or not it would be easier if she simply walked away and pretended she never saw it.

Mina solved that, getting up unsteadily, Ra'mige noticing she looked...different. Her hair had stripes in it now and she looks slightly more mature...plus she had some daedric armor on. A second later she was covering her ears as Mina saw her reflection in a pool and started screaming.

Deciding that she had to do something or lose her hearing, Ra'mige threw a powerful Pacify spell at Mina. The spell caused Mina to stop screaming before she started giggling. Evidently, Ra'mige put in a put too much power into that because Mina soon toppled over. Ra'mige walked over to her and noticed she was changing in her sleep. Her body returned to her previous proportions as the stripes in her hair faded away.

"Hmm...some form of spell...something to examine later on," she muttered to herself. At this point, she was closer to Dragon Bridge than Solitude so Ra'mige start carrying Mina with her, though she wasn't certain why she was bothering.

Mina was still laughing. "Have you noticed how like...everyone has like...haaands?" she said happily, Ra'mige actually pausing at the randomness of that as her brain tried to process what had been said...and giving up. She made a note to herself to start honing her Illusion spells more thoroughly so she can avoid these unintended reactions.

"Heeey...your head's like a bit cat," said Mina happily, poking the side of Ra'mige's head.

"Yes it is," said Ra'mige absently, getting more annoyed as Mina kept feeling over her head.

"Wow, you are so soft," said Mina as her hands went down Ra'mige's neck and onto her shoulders, "You're, like, furry everywhere."

Ra'mige tried to ignore until Mina's hands started feeling her chest. "Stop that!" snapped Ra'mige.

"Kitty angry," said Mina dizzily, prodding Ra'mige on the nose, which for some reason brought a flash of some...blue person that she remembered _really_ annoyed her.

"Kitties start scratching when they're angry," said Ra'mige through gritted teeth.

"Boop," said Mina happily, prodding Ra'mige's nose again with a goofy grin.

"Urgh, it's not worth it." groaned Ra'mige darkly She wondered what it was about this girl that the others valued so highly. Perhaps her spell was a large part of it. She had of course, sensed the curse the minute they had met, hanging like a black octopus in the girl's mind, its tendrils reaching for every part of her being. However, now it seemed to be larger, as if it had fed. It couldn't be a coincidence that she had just fell out of an Oblivion gate while wearing daedric armor as well.

At that point there was another 'boop' and Ra'mige snapped...as like Matt, she had a 'three times' rule.

* * *

When Mina eventually regained her senses, she was aware of three things: she was in an inn's room on a bed, she had a terrible aftertaste in her mouth, and her face really, really stung.

"What happened?" he tried to say, though it came out 'wog abbened' due to her swollen jaw.

Ra'mige said dully, "When people poke me one then three times...terrible things happen."

"Julth lige Mabb," said Mina as she tried to get up.

"Yes, whatever. They've been looking for you for a week. Where have you been?" asked Ra'mige.

Mina paused before saying, "Ah canb rumumbuh."

Ra'mige sighed before pulling a red potion out her satchel. "Drink this, all of it. It may taste like raw slaghterfish but it will fix that jaw of yours."

"Flanks," said Mina before slowing pouring it into her mouth. She winced as her jaw reset itself and the dozens of scratches mended, not that she knew about the later.

"Now then...where have you been? And do not say 'I do not know' as you got that daedric armor somewhere," said Ra'mige.

Mina looked down at herself with confusion. "Where did I get this?" she asked.

"You came out the Oblivion Gate wearing it, screamed at your reflection then fainted," said Ra'mige.

"Did I?" asked Mina before trying to remember, "My last...clear memory...were a pair of Redguards calling me Inma. Then...just blurs of colors and sounds..."

"Hmm...I guess the Redguard assassins have been dealt with then. Well done," said Ra'mige.

"I guess, but why am I here? Where have I been?" asked Mina.

"That is clearly a question for another time," said Ra'mige.

"Yes, for right now, I must..." said Mina as she started to get up only to slip.

"I think you need to rest before you consider doing any kind of questing," said Ra'mige, "The inn has a tub, why don't you take a bath?"

Mina looked over before pausing, her nanites displaying a message, Ra'mige's face appearing next to what could only be called a rap sheet...a very long list of crimes, along with the final message, 'mandatory mind wipe'. Mina found it rather hard to believe that such a kind and considerate person could be such a serious criminal. Did that mindwipe really make her into a better person?

A second message appeared at that that caused Mina to pause, a shiver running down her spine. The message read "Mindwipe deteriorating...contain or neutralize."

"Here, let me help you out of that armor," said Ra'mige as she started working on the clasps.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I'm sure I don't need a bath that-" said Mina before Ra'mige partially opened her chest armor and a fetid stench wafted out. "Phew, I guess I do need a bath," said Mina.

Ra'mige paused, her more sensitive nose picking more than just the stink. it seemed that wherever she had been, she had enjoyed herself. "Yes, I think a bath is the first order of business," said Ra'mige as she covered her nose.

Mina nodded, making gagging noises before heading into the washroom and shutting and locking the door.

"Hmm...what were up to, dear Lumina?" asked Ra'mige to herself. Whatever the girl had been doing, it probably fed the corruption that was nested within her. She reached out with a spell to scan the armor and was literally thrown back by the backlash from the armor.

Ra'mige's head swam as the dark magic that had flared up started to settle back down again. As her head cleared up, Ra'mige found it was much clearer than before, far clearer. All her false memories have been swept away and she was able to recall her true past.

For a start, Ra'mige was just an anagram of her real name. Secondly, there was a potential victim to practice her craft on in the washroom. Ra'mige grinned malicious as she prepared a fireball in her hand. Or she tried to. The fireball she had been wanted didn't appear at all.

A voice in her head spoke at that. "Prisoner 465. Your mindwipe has fractured early...please remain where you are...a Darkrift team will be with you in: 12 days," it said, saying the last part in a deadpan voice.

"Darkrift? Who is Dark...wait, I remember," said Ra'mige with a low growl.

* * *

"Another FAILURE! My entire plan, my Slumbergath, gone!" snapped what looked like a Khajiit in Egyptian garb, walking down a portal tunnel to her home.

However, unlike the Suthay and Cathay, she was a considerably different breed of Khajiit. Her feet were flat like the races of men and elves, but she showed no signs of having ever had a tail.

The portal opened out into a throne room at that. "Still...they cannot be lucky forever..." she said to herself before pausing. Usually by now, her fire cats would be greeting her. Her eyes also took in small discs fitted to the walls and ceiling.

"Has Fasir been in my lair?" she growled, "That old fool needs to stop bothering me." On cue, each of the discs began to slowly light up, one after the other, small spikes extending from their sides and middle. "What is this?" she demanded. The discs seemed ready to answer that question...by each of them firing a lightning bolt at her.

Now as any magic user knew, lightning was the best form of energy around...even the best human mage couldn't survive more than a couple natural lightning bolts and the cat-woman was being hit by 40 of them, quickly being brought to her knees. She managed to look up to see black-armored figures walking out of doorways. "Bast of dimension 5574?" said one of them.

"My name...is..." she said weakly.

"Yes, yes. Your actions have been deemed a threat by the NSC Council and the Combine Confederal Senate. We've come to...relocate you," said the armored man.

"I will be held prisoner by no one!" she yelled as anger gave her new strength. Green flames leapt up to incinerate the armored men. She was forced to teleport aside as the others opened fire without a second thought, the rounds tearing the room apart.

Her eyes blazed green as she yelled, "Arise, my El Katib! Destroy these intruders!" A few shadow portals opened up, what looked like humanoid furry goblins or sort clambering out, though not as many as the figure would have liked before they urged at the troopers, who ignited energy blades and attacked right back.

The cat-woman wasn't stupid, otherwise she would have been permanently contained long ago. She slipped aside, trying not to be worried by the fact that the fight seemed to be ending far too quickly. Her realm was extremely vast, if unremarkably empty save for the uncountable floating rocks. It was quite easy to hide from prying eyes here.

She ran out to see, to her personal anger, several metal...monstrosities, like something that foolish Greek human would make hovering among her space. As she waited, one shone a light onto her.

She sent a wave of green fire from her hands, but the fire did not burn their metal hulls. A second later, a yellow beam lanced out, forcing her to throw up a shield, leaving just the ground she had shielding with her after the blast cleared. "Extinguish your weapons, you are under arrest," said a magnified voice.

"I will never surrender to mortals!" she snapped as she sent out beams of pure destruction.

The beams again were stopped as the ships slowly peeled aside, a light shining on the ground in front of her before a draconic figure appeared, if the wings were any judge. "This is your third and final warning: surrender or face brutal consequences," said the dragon.

"Hah...ahahahaha. You think you can stop the ruler of the realm of-" began the figure before pausing, her eyes turning to pinpricks as the draconic figure's eyes glowed purple.

"You like peoples' fear, don't you? That's why you do what you do. So I thought...maybe you would like some fear of your own..." sneered the dragon.

"I fear nothing!" she spat.

"Really? Let's examine that claim," said the dragon.

With that his eyes blazed and for the cat-woman, every personal nightmare that she thought she had long suppressed came screaming back up as a psychic attack blasted down her mental defenses like an explosion through a wooden wall. She screamed loudly as the strength totally fled her body. She was lost within her own nightmares and completely cut off from the world around her.

After what seemed like years, reality slipped back in, a dozen black troopers aimed at her and her finding herself strapped into some sort of device, a dish pointed at her and the draconic lifeform, a black scaled dragon smirking at her. "Welcome to the last world you'll ever know. By the way, we added the death of Sgt. Yamako to your crimes too," he said.

"Release me! You have yet to see the full power of my wrath!" she yelled.

"By all means, try. We chose this world because it has a unique mana signature. You have about as much power as a sponge," said the dragon, a technician programming something in. She glared as she tried to conjure up her evil flames, but nothing appeared but a few normal embers.

"If you want magic, you have to go back to school, not that you'll remember any of this. Your inmate name will be Ra'mige. We thought it would be fun and ironic," said the dragon, making it clear that for once she was trapped.

"If it takes a thousand years, I'll be revenged on you all!" she snarled.

"Actually, you have a lot less time than that. You're mortal now and you have a remaining lifespan of about...70 years if you practice good health," said the dragon.

"What? What did you do?" snapped the new 'Ra'mige'.

"It's what we're about to do. It's called reality encoding. On the plus side, you get to keep the fur," said the dragon, before nodding, a black beam shooting out from the dish and into her.

* * *

"They took everything! I won't even have my immortality back until I am home!" Ra'mige snapped, sweeping the table clean in anger. Fortunately, Ra'mige was not completely powerless, but it was a mere fraction of what she used to possess. It certainly wasn't enough to extend her lifespan.

"Urgh...it seems I will have to continue this charade. If these people are from the void too, they can get me home...with some suitable manipulation," she said with a smirk.

For instance, the girl in the adjacent washroom, she was practically born to be manipulated. Whoever had planted the seed of evil in her had done a fine job so far, but she could do a lot more, little though she had right now.

She paused at she remembered how Mina had talked about this 'Matt'. He sounded like he had the annoying do-gooder view of the street rat without the side effect of being self-retraining. If he caught her, he would no doubt simply kill her and be done with it. This would careful catlike treading, the accidental pun made her whiskers want to curl.

The door opened at that as Mina walked back in to see the mess. "Oh, by the Guardians, what's happened? Are you ok?" she said, seeing a cut on Ra'mige's head from where she had been blasted back.

"Oh, I just got tripped up," said Ra'mige, "The Nords of this land don't design their rooms for the Cathay-Raht to walk in them easily."

"Yeah, I can guess. Most people don't create good rooms with fireproofing too," said Mina, more to herself, before saying, "I said I was sorry about sneezing."

"It does not matter," said Ra'mige, "Tell me, do you find your companions to be...oppressive?"

"Oh you haven't seen anything. There was this one time..." said Mina.

* * *

 _"Was anyone expecting to run into Mantichrome out here?" asked Draco, "I mean, am I only one who had Mantichrome the furthest from their mind when expecting an attack?"_

 _"I was starting to think he was overdue for an assault," said Chip, who was also tied up like everyone else, "It seems like we've only been dealing with Ghoulwyrm lately."_

 _Mantichrome, who was trying to hack the door code to the North Star's computer, glared at that as he got another 'denied'. "Oh shut up the lot of you. I do not want to talk about that organic reject necromancer. For once I win...and when I get control, I'm going to vent the atmosphere and watch you all choke," he snapped._

 _"Well, at least he's straightforward," said Draco._

 _"Yeah, Ghoulwyrm tends to draw things out," said Chip._

 _"SILENCE WHEN I'M MONOLOGUING!" Yelled Mantichrome, bringing one of his fists down on the control board, smashing it._

 _Matt twitched at that, his back to the damage. "What was that? I heard smashing."_

 _"Meh, just a little collateral damage," said Draco._

 _"Damage?" snapped Matt, Draco and the other experiments exchanging smirks._

 _"Oh you should see it. Mantichrome really isn't very careful. It could take days to fix it," he said, elbowing Chip._

 _"Yes, wherever will we get the replacement parts? Especially after Mantichrome's done trashing the place," said Chip._

 _"TRASHING?" yelled Matt, Mantichrome saying "I'm smashing what now?"_

 _"Boy, I hope your insurance covers this," said Chip._

 _"We have insurance?" asked Draco._

 _"They're lying...wait, why am I scared of him? He's depo-" Mantichrome began before hearing the snap of fracturing bonds, and turning to meet an extinguisher tank coming the other way at extreme speed._

 _"Wow, didn't think Matt was that strong without dragon powers," said Chip._

 _"Never underestimate the power of anger," said Draco._

* * *

"He actually upgraded our computer if we'd lock Matt in his quarters for 3 hours to let him get away," said Mina happily, before noticing Ra'mige was staring in horror. "Oh, wait, you haven't any idea what I was talking about, do you?" asked Mina.

"I got the basic idea," said Ra'mige weakly. Mina nodded before walking out, Ra'mige managing, "Great darkness...and I thought Chaos was unstable."

Mina poked her head in, "Oh yeah, there might be a psychotic chaos monster who sees him as her stepbrother." before leaving again.

If Ra'mige hadn't caught the word 'her', she'd extremely anxious then. Even so, that was enough to make her sweat bullets...except felines can't sweat, but the expression on her face would have matched the description anyways. She looked around before chewing on her claws. If this chaos thing was anything like the one she knew, if Matt was...inconvenienced in any way...well.

"You know, I wonder if she has the same crush on Chris that the real Chloe had," said Mina thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Ra'mige.

"Oh, everyone could see there were sparks between Chris and Chloe, though Chris was showing it more. Chloe's...got a hot and cold thing, kinda hard to predict her," said Mina.

"Urgh..." muttered Ra'mige to herself. It seemed star-crossed lovers got everywhere.

"It could be the same way for that doppelganger. I wonder what would happen if the two of them started fighting over him?" mused Mina.

"The end of the world," said Ra'mige absently.

"Nah, Chloe's not that powerful, not right now at least," said Mina.

Ra'mige breathed out finally in relief. "Well, why don't you...go pay for the room? I shall prepare our things before we head to solitude to find the others."

"Good idea. I've been away too long. They must be worried sick," said Mina.

Mina walked out the door...and collapsed as something poked her, a Breton walking in. "Knockout code epsilon 12," he said calmly. If her mindwipe were still in effect, this would be the part where Ra'mige would be collapsing into a senseless heap. But she decided to play along this time.

"Control, I'm with the prisoner now...no, I don't need backup. I'll have her mindwipe topped up in a few minutes," he said, pulling what looked like a crown ringlet before Ra'mige shot upright and slashed across his throat.

"Oh, it looks like you needed backup after all," said Ra'mige mockingly. She looked up before dragging the guy into the washroom and locking it, but not before taking his blaster, her newly-returned memories allowing her to know how to use it. But even if he didn't call for backup, others will be wondering where he was at some point. It was time to leave.

She arrived at the door just as Mina came in. "I finished pa-" she managed before Ra'mige pushed her out the door.

"No time like the present," she said

"Shouldn't we-" started Mina.

"We're been keeping the others waiting far too long," said Ra'mige, "They've probably already left without us." Mina managed a 'what' before she was pushed out the door, Ra'mige pushing her forward. "Now come on, it's at least an hour's walk to Solitude," said Ra'mige.

"I...wha?" snapped Mina as she was dragged along before pausing, sure she heard a scream from the inn.

"Let's get moving," said Ra'mige before zapping Mina with a compulsion spell. Mina twitched before grabbing Ra'mige and shooting off up the road. "I really need to work on controlling those side effects," said Ra'mige as the wind blew her mane back.

* * *

There's another chapter. We're having a temporary break away from the usual gameplay. Mainly so we take care of some very important plot points such as Matt and Mina's conditions. I think it ought to be very obvious who Ra'mige is suppose to be, so obvious that I'm not gonna bother with saying it. Anyways, the next chapter should be continuing this short trend. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	13. The Breaking

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 13: The Breaking**

(Chapter type: Original)

There are many things that will fill a man with dread, an upcoming execution, an unstoppable disaster, the reaction of your best friend when they find out you've been getting too close to their sister. For Chris, it was all three of those bundled into one.

"He's going to kill me. I'm gonna be a throw rug for his and Kala's house," gibbered Chris to himself, "He's not even gonna wait until I'm dead to do that. I'm gonna be skinned alive!"

There was a knock at his room at that, causing Chris to shriek and hide behind the bed. "My, what a might sound for a warrior to make," said Mist's voice dryly.

"Bite me!" snapped Chris, getting out of his cover, "Least you don't have a death sentence over your head."

"What are you talking about? You haven't committed any crimes here and the Companions can pay off whatever trouble you could have with the guards," said Mist.

"No, it's family I'm worried about," said Chris darkly.

"You better not be talking about the lunatic who's claiming to be my brother," said Mist.

"Yes, yes I am." said Chris shamelessly.

"Why can't anyone drop that insane topic?" snapped Mist.

"Because it's true!" snapped Chris.

"The only evidence you've been showing it spouting gibberish," said Mist.

"That's because you won't stop to listen!" snapped Chris.

"Can we please speak about more meaningful things, like our new assignment?" asked Mist.

"Huh, new, it's probably more raiders," said Chris.

"Nope, we've got animal extermination duty again," said Mist, sounding annoyed.

"Again? You haven't upset the bosses in any way, have you?" said Chris.

"No, we're still the new guys so we get the grunt work. Where is that stupid Argonian? He should be helping out with this stuff," snapped Mist.

"Had to head out up to Solitude. His sis and the others headed that way," said Chris.

"Oh, sure, he can go where he likes," grumbled Mist.

"You know, no one's stopping you from exploring the land. You don't need the Companions to give you all your adventures," said Chris. Mist paused at that, Chris saying, "Last I checked, the gates unlocked."

"Well, I suppose a bit of solo adventuring would earn me more glory than just running their menial quests," said Mist.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go. If I'm not here when Matt arrives, I'll be safe," said Chris happily.

"Well, we can take care of that animal extermination along the way. Shouldn't be hard. Just a troll cave," said Mist.

"Trolls?" said Chris dully.

"Yes, we have to keep the population low or they'll eat villagers," said Mist.

"Well as long as they don't make Megan their queen..." said Chris.

* * *

These trolls were far less witty than Chris expected. That's not to say the last trolls he met were super-smart, but he wasn't expecting something so animalistic. "GET HIM OOOOF!" he screamed as a troll kept throwing rocks at him.

"Oh come now, don't tell me a big strong warrior can't handle one troll," said Mist who had her troll in a leglock and crying in agony.

"You do it!" snapped Chris before yelping as the troll grabbed his ankle and threw him at Chloe.

"Ugh, fine, watch this. Deal with the one I softened for you," said Mist before tackling the other troll.

Chris yelped as the new troll lunged at him. "Oh, come on, how is anyone expected to fight one of these things with their bare..." said Chris before looking and seeing Mist slamming her troll repeatedly into the wall.

"Show off," he muttered, before spotting a war hammer in the detritus of the cave. "Batter up," he said confidently. The troll charged at Chris, only for him to hit the troll right in the face, which caused it to fall over dead. "Not bad, eh?" said Chris boastfully.

"I guess not. But check this out," said Mist before letting out a fierce war cry as she twisted her troll's head all the way around.

"You did that a month before Betrayl replaced you," said Chris in a bored tone.

"It was just as impressive then, I think," said Mist.

"Yeah...though that happens more often than you think..." said Chris more to himself then anything.

"Well, the trolls are dealt with, where do you want to go next?" asked Mist.

"Urgh, let's just go exploring. There must be something else in this cave," said Chris.

"Might as well. There's usually a chest of some kind in these caves," said Mist, "Don't know why, but there is."

"Yeah...it's almost like it's one big game," said Chris casually, the group walking deeper inside.

The scent of troll got stronger as they went further in, as well as the scent of rotting meat. The group found more bones...before finally a couple of saber cats, clearly dead. It seemed that the trolls had recently 'moved in'.

"Ugh, what a way to go," muttered Chris.

"Yes, these beasts should have gone out in a worthier way," said Mist before she paused a faint sound was heard, like a pitiful squeak. "What is that?" she muttered before going over to a rock pile and pushing a few rocks aside. Inside a small hollow was a small saber cat, looking very thin and its white striped fur was off-white with dirt.

"Aw...poor thing," said Mist in a sad voice, opening her satchel and pulling some roast rabbit out.

"That's our lunch!" snapped Chris, before yelping as there was a snap from ankle level, Chris looking down to see the kit clamped over his foot, making cute growls. "Give it to him," he rasped.

"It's a girl, numbskull," said Mist, "Poor thing probably has no family left."

"It's reached the bone...give it the damn meat!" snapped Chris.

"Here you go, this is much tastier," said Mist, holding out the meat for the cub. The cub's eyes swiveled to look at the meat before, with one final chomp, it unlatched from Chris and went for the meat.

"Great, give it the meat and let's go," said Chris.

"We can't just leave her here," said Mist, "She won't last a day without someone to take care of her."

"She's a vicious saber tooth kitty," said Chris pointedly.

"She's a helpless orphan. She wouldn't stand a chance if a wolf or a spider found. She might be easy prey for a pack of skeevers," said Mist.

"She's a _cat_. She won't be mugged by a gang of field mice," snapped Chris before going numb as another snap was heard from ankle level. "Besides...she seems capable of defending herself..." said Chris through gritted teeth.

"It's getting dark anyway. Let's head back. You carry her, you have the most room left in your pack," said Mist.

"You can't be serious," said Chris.

"I am very serious. She seems to like you anyway," said Mist.

"You sure? I think she likes you more," said Chris.

"I meant she likes your taste. Get in his pack, little one," said Mist, saying the last part kindly to the cub. The cub sniffed at Chris's pack before poking her head into it.

Chris nodded before grabbing the pack, tipping the surprised cub in before he shut it. "Ok, let's go so I can be arrested," he snapped.

"Don't be silly. There's no law against bringing a saber cat into the city," said Mist.

"There soon will be," muttered Chris.

* * *

"Miss Mist, did your...heh...mission go well?" teased one of the guards.

"Well, I took down a troll with my bare hands," said Mist casually.

"I bet. I bet you and your friend had a great time," sneered the second guard before noticed that Chris's bag was wriggling. "Hey...what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh, just dinner," said Mist, "I wanted something freshly killed."

There was a snarl from the bag at that "What did you catch?" said the guard

"Skeever. They're tastier than you think, especially with the right spices," said Mist.

"No skeevers, you have to kill it out here," said the first guard, the second saying "No dangerous animals inside the city."

"Oh it's hardly dangerous," said Mist.

"No chances. No animal or no entry," said the first guard.

"Just as well, that little nipper has been poking me all the way- ow!" yelped Chris as he reached into his pack.

The guards jumped back as a sullen-looking saber cat cub was lifted out. "By the Eight...that's even worse!" one of them snapped.

"Oh, it's just a little cub," said Mist as she took the cub into her arms.

"It's a saber cat cub. That is _not_ coming into the city," snapped the guard.

"But she has no family, no home..." said Mist.

"No saber teeth allowed," said the guard.

Chris sighed, muttering, "I'm gonna regret this..." before he said, "Let me in or I'll reduce your memories to your 4th birthday," reaching for his wipe glove.

"We're not letting that beast in here," said the other guard.

"What's all this commotion about?" asked a female voice. The others turned to see Aela, "I would have thought you two would know members of the Companions when you saw them."

"They want to bring a young saber tooth into the city," snapped the first guard, clearly new.

"They are?" asked Aela before looking at the cub in Mist's arms, "You should return that before its mother comes looking for it."

"Her mother's dead. Her whole family' been wiped out by those trolls you sent us after," said Mist.

"Then I see no reason why it can't be let in. It's a cub, not an adult," said Aela calmly.

"You can't be serious. That little beast will-" started the newer guard until Chris slugged him.

The other guard jumped before Chris snapped, "The kitty's coming in."

"I wouldn't argue if I were you," said Aela to the other guard, "The Jarl's gonna side with us."

"Fine..." glared the guard, opening the gate.

As soon as the group walked in, Aela asked, "Are you sure you want to keep that cub? Saber cats aren't easy to domesticate."

"Oh please, look at her," said Mist, holding up the cub which gave Aela a bored look.

"Besides, wolf pups and skeevers have been domesticated, probably even bear cubs. And think of how impressive the Companions would look if they had a saber cat fighting alongside them," said Chris.

"I am still not sure about this. It could backfire..." said Aela, adding, "After all, there is a reason few have tried."

"That will make the success all the more satisfying," said Mist as she started scratching behind the cub's ears.

The cub happily purred before playfully, to it at least, chomping Mist's hand, all the way to the wrist.

"She's got a big mouth at least," said Chris.

"I get the feeling we're going to be best friends," said Mist.

"That doesn't hurt?" asked Chris.

"Excruciatingly," said Mist in a wincing voice.

"Well, this should be entertaining to watch if nothing else," said Aela.

* * *

The next few days were those of pure mayhem. The cub was friendly enough but was an utter pest. Mist was confused when she caught Chris apparently trying to get the cub to talk, demanding to know its 'experiment number'.

"Chris, Snowbell's just a saber cat cub. She's only doing what nature tells her to," said Mist.

"SILENCE!" yelled Chris before glaring at 'Snowbell', "You're fooling nobody."

"And you wonder why I consider you saying that 'Matt' fellow being my brother crazy," said Mist dryly.

Chris glared at Snowbell who razzed him silently as soon as Mist wasn't looking, "Why you little..."

Mist quickly grabbed him and said, "Chris, settle down or will we need to take this outside?"

"But, it's an evil alien experiment. IT'LL KILL US ALL!" snapped Chris as Mist dragged him off, Snowbell wearing an innocent look.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd have them throw you out of the Companions," grumbled Mist.

"But it's a diabolical master- Did you call me cute?" asked Chris.

"What? No, no, I said 'tough'. You're only wanted here because of your big rugged muscles," said Mist.

Chris actually calmed down...till he saw Snowbell miming kissy expressions. It took three guards to hold him down...

* * *

Two days later.

"Fine, it's not an evil experiment, it's just annoying," said Chris dully, he and Snowbell glaring daggers at each other, Mist's face in her palm, shaking her head.

"Look...we have another job," she said.

"Good, I could use some fresh air and time away from the little beast," said Chris.

"Snowbell's coming," said Mist, Chris staring before screaming "NOOOOOOO!" falling to his knees.

"You quite finished?" said Mist calmly.

"Hang on, I've got some shameless begging to do," said Chris, "Please, please, please, don't take her with us! Anything but that! I beg of you!"

"She's coming, mostly cause Aela said that if Snowbell ate her spare armor again, she'd turn Snowbell into a rug," said Mist.

"But she'd make such a good little throw rug," said Chris. Mist glared before punching Chris. "Ok...ow...dammit." snapped Chris.

Mist nodded and said, "Ok, it's an unusual one. Some bigwig in Solitude actually wants our help. Some bandits are causing shipwrecks. They want us to catch them alive."

"Sounds more like Thieves Guild stuff to me," said Chris.

"Like those washouts could handle anything anymore," said Mist dismissively as she packed her kit, "Apparently they robbed an Imperial ship the last time...killed the crew."

"Definitely not the Thieves Guild's style," said Chris, "They may be cutpurses, but they're not cutthroats."

"Yeah, we're going in and capturing them so the Jarl can put them on trial," said Mist, lifting up Snowbell.

"Somehow I doubt bringing a saber cub on a stealth mission is a good idea," said Chris.

"Don't be silly," said Mist as she tickled Snowbell's chin, "Who said we were using stealth?"

"You are definitely Chloe," said Chris dully.

"Whatever," grumbled Mist before she started walking. Sometimes she wondered if she should have stabbed that pain in the ass that first morning.

* * *

A few days ago...

 _Mist yawned as she woke up. Her body felt really stiff and slightly bruised. Which shouldn't be a surprise considering she had slept in a cave with no clothes on. "I thought I'd never change back," she muttered to herself, "I really binged on hearts."_

 _"Urgh...does anyone else taste chicken?" said a groaning voice from the other side of the cave. Mist froze as she registered that it was a man's voice that spoke, a voice she vaguely recognized. There was an awkward silence before the voice said "Where are my pants?"_

 _"You stay on your side of the cave!" snapped Mist._

 _"Chloe? What are you...oh smeg, I am sooo dead," said the voice._

 _"I am not Chloe!" snapped Mist, looking around for her own clothing,_

 _"Doesn't matter. The instant Matt finds about this, I'm dog meat," said the voice, "How did we wind up in the same cave?"_

 _"I have no idea. Most of the nights a blur," said Mist before pausing as the other voice began to sob. "Oh what are you bawling about now?" snapped Mist._

 _"When Matt finds out I violated his sister, he's gonna kill me in the most painful way possible," sobbed the voice._

 _"You what?!" yelped Mist before checking herself. After a minute, she sighed and said "There's a good chance you didn't...do anything."_

 _"I'd rather get a professional medical opinion on that so I can prove my innocence," said the voice._

 _"Urgh...I wouldn't want anything to do with you. You're clearly..." she said, pausing as vague memories came up. "Oh no," she said quietly, though the voice apparently heard as he started wailing again. "You're the werewolf from last night, aren't you?" asked Mist._

 _The voice stopped wailing and asked, "Pardon?"_

 _"Yeah, you're the creep that got too friendly until I kicked you between the legs and sent you running," said Mist._

 _"Oh, that explains the soreness," said the voice._

 _"PERVERT!" yelled Mist._

* * *

"I shoulda finished him off," said Mist, Snowbell nodding, "I probably would have done so by now if he weren't a fellow werewolf who can control his beast form. Be honest with me, Snowbell, would you consider him for a mate?"

Snowbell tilted her head before nodding her head rapidly. "It's almost as if you could really understand me," said Mist. Snowbell paused and seemed to stop before making puzzled mews, Mist almost sure she seemed to be saying the word 'mew'...but that was just silly. Saber cats didn't talk.

"You cute little thing," said Mist before putting the cub down and walking off. Snowbell waited until she was gone before letting out a relieved, "Phew."

"Wait, tiger cubs don't sigh that way! Reveal yourself, you smilodon simulacrum!" snapped Chris. Snowbell simply sidestepped, sending Chris rolling into Mist.

When they came to a stop, Chris was lying on top of Mist. "That better be your sword digging into my thigh," said Mist threateningly.

"Yes..." said Chris slowly, only for Mist to toss him off. "Come on, we'll take a wagon to Haafingar Hold," she snapped.

* * *

The wagon ride hadn't been smooth, considering that Chris kept wigging out about Snowbell like she was some demon from Oblivion. That said, Snowbell seemed to be far too well-behaved as well. "Ok, enough! You two are going to get along!" she finally snapped to the two.

"Mist, you do not understand the evil that lurks inside that creature!" snapped Chris.

"You mean the evil that she left on your boot?" asked Mist.

Chris looked down before glaring at Snowbell. "Little monster," he snapped only for Mist to snap, "She's staying. You need to calm down. We're almost here, this is where we get out."

"Good, I need to walk in the grass," said Chris.

"No...we'll need to backtrack a little. We need to be on the other side of the bay," said Mist.

"Maybe we should swim across," said Chris, giving Snowbell a nasty look.

"Don't be silly, she can't swim-" began Mist only for Chris to say "cause her molecular density is...too high?" he said, noticing Mist's confused look.

"What is wrong with you?" she managed.

"I'm sure she can swim. Tigers love water and she's close enough to a tiger," said Chris.

Snowbell growled at that, Mist snapping, "We're taking the bridge."

"Alright, fine, but I'm not carrying her all the way," said Chris.

* * *

"Ok, there they are, I vote we send the cub in first," said Chris, the trio peering over a rock to the camp, set up around a shipwreck.

"You're a dog person, aren't you?" asked Mist dryly.

"Well, duh, you're a dog person too," said Chris.

"I am NOT HIS SISTER!" yelled Mist before noticing the deadpan looks on Chris and Snowbell's faces.

"I didn't even bring up Matt. I was referring to the fact that we're both werewolves," said Chris flatly.

"Hey what was that?" called someone from the camp.

Snowbell sighed as the two humans, well, werewolves, started arguing with each other, evidently forgetting all about their mission. She hopped up over the cover at that, seeing several bandits setting, up a hedge mage with an ice staff at the ready.

"Ok, we'll blast those fools while they're still arguing, then we shatter their frozen heads," said the apparent leader, "They won't know what hit..." He paused when Snowbell walked over and sat down in front of them. The bandits exchanged a glance before laughing loudly.

"They can't even fight us proper...sending a damn cub..." laughed the leader, the cub blinking, before its eyes seemed to turn solid blue.

"Erm...boss?" asked one of the others.

"Don't tell me you're not too soft to not hurt a kitty cat. Just toss the little wretch in a sack and throw it in the bay," said the leader.

"It's eyes are funny," said the bandit nervously.

"So what? It's not gonna need them much longer," said the leader.

The cub just looked at them before starting to chuckle. "Can cats chuckle?" asked another bandit.

A second later, the 'cub' spat a blue beam at the group, cutting off their screams.

* * *

"I wouldn't have picked you to be my partner if you were the last mangy mutt on two legs in Skyrim!" snapped Mist.

"Well, you did pick me. What does that tell about you other than your puppy nose is stuck too far up in the air?" snapped Chris.

"Why you little...I don't want anything to do with you, even if you are cute!" snapped Mist before a cluster of screams were heard and Snowbell barreled into Mist, shivering. "Oh, did something scare you, little pussy?" asked Mist, suddenly all motherly and sickeningly sweet.

Chris peered over to say, "Erm...I think the job's done." Mist peered out to see a literal wall of ice, the bandits encased inside it.

"Guess their spell must have backfired," said Mist.

"Yeah, they're still alive...I think," said Chris, tapping the ice, only to jump as one of the bandit's eyes turned to look at him.

"Well, I guess this makes it easier to take them back in for trial," said Mist.

"I doubt this is all of them," said Chris, "There's bound to be more inside."

The group headed forward, to where the door into the ship was finally unguarded. "After you," said Mist, nodding to the door.

"Ladies first," said Chris.

Mist sighed and opened the door, heading inside. She glanced around before saying, "There couldn't be that many left. I'd say two or three left at the most."

"Yeah, this is close quarters though. They could be hiding anywhere," said Chris quietly.

"Keep your ears sharp," said Mist. Chris nodded, the group heading in, Snowbell making quiet growls as they headed deeper...and found dead crew from the original ship. "These raiders do not take prisoners," said Mist.

"No shit," said Chris scathingly before Mist opened a door, and was clocked across the face by a club. Mist went down like a sack of potatoes as the raiders sprang out.

"Hah...you think we weren't expecting Companions?" laughed their leader, an Argonian holding the club.

"Us specifically?" asked Chris.

"No...but once we deal with you, the others'll keep away," sneered a Khajiit.

"You're lucky the job calls for you being brought back alive. But then again, you can be surprised what you can live through," said Chris.

"There's more of us than you," sneered the Argonian, a door further behind opening to let a few more out.

"Haven't you ever heard of quantity vs. quality?" asked Chris.

"KILL THEM!" snapped the Argonian, the group lunging.

"I'll try to be gentle," said Chris before he hefted up a huge war hammer

"Oh shit..." moaned one bandit in horror, before firing an arrow into Chris's shoulder.

Chris reached up and plucked the arrow like it were a thorn. "I bet none of you have enchanted weapons," said Chris.

The bandits gulped at that before the Argonian snapped, "GET HIM!" before he lunged, was grabbed by the throat and thrown into his men.

Two raiders charged at Chris only to be sent flying back with his hammer. Another bandit brought her own war hammer down on Chris's head, to little effect as Mist began to come round Mist's vision was pretty blurry and the headache she had was indescribably bad, but that didn't stop her ire from rising.

A bandit flew over her head at that, landing near Snowbell who looked both ways before clocking him across the jaw. "Whoever hit me is dead! Screw the bounty!" snapped Mist. She charged forward only to hit the wall.

Chris had finished hammering the last bandit before looking over. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," said Mist before she tripped over her own feet, "I just need the ship to stop rocking for a minute."

"The ship's run aground. Let me see that head wound," said Chris.

Mist paused as Chris took a look. "Damn...I'm surprised you're still standing. Take a health potion," Chris said professionally.

"Ok, fine," said Mist as she drank the potion down. The pain she felt ebbed significantly, but her vision was still blurry and she still felt dizzy.

"Come on. Let's get you and the little monster to Solitude. I'll chain these creeps up and we can tell the guard when we get there," said Chris.

"I should have been fighting them, not be knocked out before the fight started," grumbled Mist.

"You were blindsided...coulda been me just as easy," said Chris, grabbing some manacles out a broken cupboard and chaining the Argonian leader to a bracket on the wall.

"Not likely for you. You're muscle definition perfected," said Mist.

"Yeah I...what was that?" said Chris absently before pausing and looking over.

"I said that you've been able to tone your body far better than I could ever manage. Sometimes I envy you men and how your muscles are always bigger than women's," said Mist.

Chris just deadpanned before saying, "Take another potion."

Mist shrugged before drinking another potion. "If I were an alchemist, I could brew something more effective. But the Companions prefer brute force than something subtle like alchemy. The only crafting they're interested in is smithing."

"That's nice..." said Chris before getting an idea, "So...what do you think of me?"

"Well, I consider you rather boorish and lacking in eloquence, but at the same time I find your down-to-earth attitude rather endearing and I sometimes spy on you when you're training with your shirt off because I like the way your muscles ripple and gleam," said Mist.

Chris paused at that before saying finally, "Did you just hear yourself?"

"I know it sounds odd because usually I'm quick to be defensive about myself. I try to seem prideful and stern as an armor to cover my insecurity of having no past and being in a world where women are deemed inferior to men in several ways," said Mist.

"Ooookay..." said Chris carefully.

"Uh, it's no concern of mine, but it sounds like she really needs a healer," said one of the raiders, "I think her brain is injured."

"Quiet you!" snapped Chris.

Chris turned to Mist and said, "Let's head on to Solitude. None of these guys are going anywhere anytime soon. Uh, you're not feeling sleepy, are you?"

"Not really," said Mist innocently.

"Good, try not to fall asleep for a while. Not sure if that old tale is true or not, but I'm not taking chances," said Chris.

* * *

"So? What's the prognosis?" asked Chris, looking at the healer he'd located in Solitude.

"Well, it's a concussion, but it's not serious," said the healer, "She should recover in a few days. It's more of a danger to her socially than physically."

"What precisely does that mean?" asked Chris.

"Her concussion is interfering with her ability to suppress things, memories, emotions, truths, she can't pretend that she's feeling otherwise. In short, she's basically an open book right now so if she had any secrets that should not be aired, you might want to keep her away from people who will overhear."

"So she can't lie?" said Chris, his mind replaying his question answer from her from earlier.

"Not without some mental struggle," said the healer.

"Ok, that is all. When will it wear off?" asked Chris carefully.

"I guess it'll take her about three days until she's able to form proper lies again. Her coordination might come back sooner than that," said the healer.

"Ok...that is all," said Chris carefully.

"For her safety, I suggest you keep her away from fights until she's more recovered. Her reaction time may be off," said the healer.

"Certainly. I don't want her to be hurt. My boss would kill me." said Chris with every ounce of truth before pausing. "Say...you seen him?" he asked, pulling a picture out of Matt.

"Yes, he was here a few days ago," said the healer.

"Do you know where he went?" said Chris.

"I believe he went to Potema's tomb, but I haven't seen him since. Or the people who went with him for that matter," said the healer.

"Oh...oh, you gotta be kidding," moaned Chris.

"You might inquire at the Blue Palace to see what happened," said the healer.

"Best idea I can think of...thanks," said Chris, turning to go.

"Just a moment," said the healer, "You might be Companions, but I don't give free examinations."

"You're kidding, we just cleared out pirates," snapped Chris.

"Then you should be able to pay this fine," said the healer, handing Chris a piece of paper. Chris took one look and his eyes bugged out. "You're not going to have a heart attack, are you?" asked the healer.

"Not at these prices," said Chris.

* * *

"...and that's why we're not gonna get paid for this job," said Chris gloomily, he and Mist walking towards the Blue Palace, Snowbell sleeping in Mist's arms.

"Now that's plain robbery. Why should the healer's bill be so expensive here? They should be honored to be treating a pair of we-" said Mist before Chris covered her mouth.

"Remember what I said...keep the lips zipped. I do all the talking," said Chris desperately.

"Sorry. Every time I start talking, I can feel the truth ready to explode out of me," said Mist.

"That's because you got clonked on the head too hard." said Chris

"I would have thought my we...we...warrior's toughness would be able to protect me," said Mist, visibly stressing to push out the more socially-acceptable word.

"Good, you managed to not say the w word," said Chris happily

"My head hurts..." moaned Mist.

"Ok, just stop talking for now," said Chris urgently.

"Ok..." moaned Mist.

"Ok, next stop, that guard said they were last seen at the inn. We'll ask there," Chris said.

"Good, I could use a drink," said Mist.

"Oh no, your brain cells have had enough battle damage for one day and we don't want your inhibitions falling any lower," said Chris.

"I'm fine...apart from the dizziness and double vision and urge to eat hearts," said Mist calmly.

"Ok, no alcohol for you," said Chris.

Mist just went "Aw…" Chris gave a small sigh of relief. He was a bit afraid Mist wouldn't take it well. "I will simply wait till you go to sleep and get some then," said Mist happily before pausing and frowning.

"This is going to be an awkward three days," said Chris.

"Indeed," said Mist innocently.

* * *

"I can't believe we're having to hide. Why don't we destroy these damn axe parts?" snapped the Breton, called Dolfr, his fellows looking at the wrapped object on the table.

"Destroy the fragments of Wuulthrad?" asked a Nord with disdain, "Ysgramor was the one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest, warriors in Skyrim history. It's not his fault that the Companions after him decided to embrace unholy power."

"Those damn beasts slaughtered three of our safehouses," snapped Dolfr.

"What we should be doing is claiming all the fragments. When the people of Whiterun see us wielding a reforged Wuulthrad, they'll see that we are the proper keepers of Ysgramor's legacy, not those Hircine-worshipers," said the Nord.

"They're in Whiterun. I'm not going there without backup," snapped the third member, a Dark Elf.

"The way they keep sending their men out, they'll eventually have too few warriors left in there," said Dolfr, "We just need to wait until their defenses are at their lowest before storming their drinking hall."

The door to the inn opened at that, two Imperials coming in, the female carrying a sleeping cat of some kind. "Sh...be careful...alot of the locals don't understand our mission," said Dolfr quietly.

"Is that a saber cat cub?" asked the Nord.

"Oh please, I've seen weirder pets," said the Dark Elf.

"Werewolves should be able to drink whatever they want," muttered the woman holding the cub.

The trio froze at that, staring in shock. "Wait a minute, no one would openly admit to being a werewolf," said the Nord.

The trio watched as the male covered the cub carrier's mouth, looking around in panic. "They are acting weird. Zaron, do the silver test," said Dolfr to the elf slowly.

Zaron nodded before stealthily moving over and placing a silver knife upon the table that the duo was about to sit at.

"Ok, you know the drill. Let's wait and-" began Dolfr.

"Hey, who left their knife here- ouch!" yelped the man.

The quartet of Silver Hand agents held their breath, exchanging glances. "Companions...here?" said the Nord desperately.

"Like I said, they're constantly sending out their warriors," said Dolfr.

"Crap...what do we do?" said Zaron desperately, the Nord saying "I vote we get out of here."

"Nonsense. They have no reason to expect the Silver Hand here. I say we take advantage of the element of surprise," said Dolfr.

"Now? The guard'll grab us before we get a single blow in," hissed Zaron, the quartet looking up in unison at Chris and Mist before looking back.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said the Khajiit Alisha, "Perhaps they are simply mad." She waited until the woman was close before tapping her shoulder and asking, "Excuse me, did you say that you were a werewolf?"

"Why yes I am and so is my companion, but at least I'm a sane werewolf. He thinks my furry little pet is actually some sort of demonic being from beyond the stars," said the woman cheerfully.

Alisha stared for a moment before grinning carefully and walking back to her Companions and sitting down. "This one thinks they have been out in the sun too long," she said dully.

The Nord, Jarus, sighed "At least we're safe. We'll pay up and leave early. These guys must be new recruits," he said, the foursome looking up as the companions walked off before almost going white as the little cub peered over the shoulder of the woman at them and flipped them off with an evil grin.

"Uuuuuurh…" managed Zaron.

"But...cat paws shouldn't be that dexterous," said Dolfr. Alisha gave him an annoyed look. "Not your kind of paws. It's not like you're actually related to saber cats," said Dolfr.

"I...don't think she was lying," managed Zaron nervously.

"Why would she be so honest with us?" asked Jarus, "She didn't look drunk."

"Animals like that rarely think straight," snapped Dolfr angrily.

"But we will need proof they are beasts in human form if we kill them here," said Alisha.

"Then we follow them, lay a trap on the road," said Dolfr, saying, "We'll be able to return to the keep as heroes."

The four Silver Hands walked towards the front door of the inn about the same time a Redguard and a Khajiit tried to pass through. The two groups paused before the Khajiit snapped "Get out our way, you fools."

"We outnumber you, you should move aside first," said Dolfr.

The innkeeper snapped, "One of you move. You're blocking the customers."

"Out of our way, rat catcher," said Alisha, pushing the other Khajiit aside.

The Khajiit glared as a faint green glow appeared in her eyes. "I won't forget this," she growled.

"You'd better," said Alisha smugly, before tripping over a bucket.

Once the Silver Hands had passed through, the Redguard turned to her Khajiit companion and said, "I thought you guys were more friendly with your own species."

"Some see themselves as better just because of what type of Khajiit they are," said her friend.

"Oh," said the Redguard as the innkeeper checked a picture that Chris had showed to him earlier.

"Hey...is one of you two called Lumina?" he asked

"Who's asking for her?" asked the Redguard.

"A companion called Chris Anderson, the weirdo's upstairs," said the innkeeper annoyed.

"Oh, they did wait for us," said the Redguard with relief.

"Yeah...I'd run if I were you," said the innkeeper dully before walking to the stairs up to the rooms and yelling "ANDERSON!"

The two of them exchanged a glance before the Redguard asked, "Should we chance it?"

Chris walked down at that, looking annoyed. "If this is another...Mina, you're alive," he said, adding the last part happily.

"And completely unharmed," said Mina brightly.

"Yeah? Explain the demon armor...armor that doesn't seem to do much protection, young dragon," snapped Chris, the barman raising an eyebrow as Chris winced before he said "I've heard weirder pet names."

"Uh...I don't remember where I got it," admitted Mina.

"Ok...I'm sure Chloe will let you take her spare armor. Matt will skin me alive if I let his goddaughter walk around like that," said Chris desperately.

The barman looked the three of them and said, "You are all weirdos," before walking away with a small grunt of disgust.

"What a strange person," said Ra'mige finally.

"You, uh, you were with Tiatara, weren't you?" asked Chris.

"No, it's just us two," said Mina.

"And you have no idea where everyone else is," said Chris with exasperation.

"I barely know where I am," said Mina.

"Solitude...and where are your bodyguard friends?" said Chris.

"Uh...I'm not sure," said Mina.

"Great, one time we could use backup, everyone else is MIA. Barkeep says some monks dragged Techo and company off. Sounds like Darkrift picked em up. No sign of Contrinus or Matt," said Chris.

"Even Kala's gone?" asked Mina.

"Yeah...no sign of her at all," said Chris.

"Well, at the very least, you're getting through to Chloe, right?" asked Mina.

"No...oh and she has brain damage. She literally cannot lie," said Chris casually.

"Oh...that probably make things awkward," said Mina.

"You don't know the half of it," said Chris.

* * *

As soon as Mina entered, it was clear to her that something was seriously wrong. Chloe was smiling for the first time since they had located her. Though that may have to do with the saber cat cub she was currently tickling...which just made it even more out of character. Mina stared before jumping back as the cub turned to look at her, "What is wrong with her eyes?"

"What about her eyes?" asked Mist before looking at her cub, which was only giving her doleful kitten eyes. "Aw...is Mina as crazy as Chris?" cooed Mist.

Mina looked madly at Chris who sighed, "I tried to convince her. It's probably nothing."

"So where'd you get the cub?" asked Mina.

"We found it, its mother and father had been killed by trolls," said Mist, only for Mina to say "And it somehow survived?"

"That's what I wondered about too," said Chris.

"It should have been eaten," said Ra'mige smugly, Snowbell sticking her tongue out.

"Well it's just my luck that I found her because I'm gonna wuv her forevuh and evuh," said Mist as she hugged Snowbell. The others stared, though Chris grinned as Snowbell made a desperate 'help' expression.

"Just how hard was she hit on the head?" asked Mina.

"Not enough to jar her real memories unfortunately," said Chris.

"Hmm...say Mist, what is the real reason you're rejecting the idea that Matt is your brother?" asked Mina.

"I don't know...he seems mad, though he does seem to make a good..." she began before her eyes flashed yellow for a second and she snapped, "Oh, who am I kidding? He's clearly mad."

"One moment please," said Chris before pulling Mina aside and said, "You clearly saw that, right?"

"Yeah. you think Betrayl did a mind whammy on her?" whispered Mina.

"Do Khajiit lick themselves when they think no one is looking?" asked Chris rhetorically.

"Hey!" snapped Ra'mige.

"The point being that Chloe isn't just rejecting who she really is because of her boneheaded nature; Betrayl put something in her head that's _keeping_ her from regaining her real memories," said Chris.

"Have you tried hitting her on the head?" said Mina.

"I think she's had enough cranial trauma for now," said Chris, "Besides, I'm pretty sure this can't be solved with a coconut to the noggin."

"There's no coconuts here," said Mina as Ra'mige sighed. "Have you tried a dispel?" she said.

"Do I look like a wizard?" asked Chris sarcastically.

"Hey, you're a wizard. Maybe you can dispel her," said Mina.

Ra'mige's eyes narrowed before she walked up to Mist and peered. The spell, now she knew what to look for, was quite obvious and easy to remove. Of course, she had more than a few reasons why she shouldn't. For one thing, doing something this good made her feel sick. More importantly, this woman was the reason these people were on Nirn in the first place. Once her mind was back to normal, they've leave it and her behind.

"If there is a spell it is well concealed," she finally said once she was sure that enough time had passed.

"I would have expected it to be obvious," said Mina.

"Well whoever bespelled her obviously put a lot of effort into it," said Ra'mige, "It'll take a lot of work just to _find_ where the spell is rooted, let alone how to undo it."

"She has a point. Mind spells are nasty," said Chris.

"Correct. And if this 'Betrayl' is as spiteful as you suggest, she could have laced her spell with some traps that could cause worse damage if tampered with," said Ra'mige.

"Maybe," said Chris, only for Mist to snap "This is silly. There is no spell because I am me."

"But you're not you, that's the whole point of the spell," said Chris.

"Oh, shut up, you hunk!" snapped Mist before pausing.

"Uh, when you say she no longer tells lies, does that mean she doesn't keep opinions to herself anymore?" asked Mina.

"Of course not!" yelled Mist angrily before staring and screaming.

"Well, these next few days certainly won't lack entertainment," said Ra'mige.

"Ok, before we go, you need to be careful. Some...erm...monks may be looking for us so we need to get out of the city," said Chris, mouthing 'Darkrift' to Mina.

"And where are we going?" asked Ra'mige, suddenly seeming more eager to leave.

"We'll...head back to Whiterun..." said Chris finally.

"Again?" groaned Mina.

"It's where we're mostly like to meet up with everyone," said Chris.

"Ok, let's go. No time like the present," said Ra'mige desperately.

* * *

Dolfr's group peered out of their room to see Chris and company walk out. "Ok, we follow them, wait till we're far enough away from the city then we jump them when they stop to rest for the night," said Dolfr calmly

"We ought to be taking them down in honorable combat," said Jarus.

"They're werewolves. We try and take them on man to man, and they'll tear our hearts out," snapped Zaron.

"Only two of them are werewolves," said Alisha, "The newer ones are normal, if allied with our enemies."

"Two is more than enough," snapped Dolfr.

"Besides, those women are probably more dangerous than you think," said Zaron.

"Fine...we will ambush," said Jarus, annoyed.

"Good, keep downwind. The werewolves' senses are bound to be still sharp even in human form," said Dolfr.

Alissa nodded, "They'll probably be heading for Whiterun."

"We can't let them get any reinforcements," said Zaron, "The only way we'll be able to take Jorrvaskr is by whittling them down."

"Which is why we ambush them on the road," said Dolfr with a sigh.

"Fortunately, it's a long road between Solitude and Whiterun," said Alisha.

* * *

Mina looked over at Chris before saying something that had nagged her for a while. "What'll we do if we can't cure her?", she asked as they walked along the road.

"We're not out of options yet," said Chris.

"I know that, but hypothetically speaking, suppose that we do run through all our options and she still doesn't remember. What would happen then?" asked Mina.

"I...I dunno...we might have to leave her," said Chris sadly.

"Would she be happy here?" questioned Mina.

"She seems to be sustaining herself pretty well," said Chris.

"You'd stay, wouldn't you?" said Mina sadly, Chris pausing, which was enough for Mina to hug him sadly.

"I...I'm not quitting just yet," said Chris, "Nothing's set in stone yet."

"I don't want you to go," moaned Mina sadly.

"Mina, you know a large part of growing up is having to see people go," said Chris, "You can't cling onto everyone forever."

"It's not fair," said Mina.

"I know it's not. Even if we don't get Chloe back, I'll make sure the others hunt down Betrayl and make her pay," said Chris. Snowbell, sat in the corner of the camp, yawned at that, Chris snapping "Ah, bugger off, fuzzy before I see if you can swim."

Snowbell gave Chris an annoyed look before wandering off. "Are you sure it's safe for her out there?" asked Mina.

"Eh, she's a saber cat. I'm sure she'll be able to handle herself for a couple of minutes."

* * *

Snowbell started coughing and hacking before eventually she spat out a bluish-white ball. The ball quivered for a moment before it unfolded into a small moth-like creature. "I assume there's a reason you wanted to speak to me directly," said the moth in a tiny female voice.

The cub mewled before the moth creature said, "Wait...you spat me up just cause that moron marine wants to stay on this dump?" The cub mewed again. "What makes you think that it's my concern? I mean, I'd like to return to Nullspace, but it's not like I'm that girl's fairy godmother," said the moth creature.

The cub snarled at that, before the moth said, "Ok, so you got some freezer burn on the tongue when we blasted those bandits..."

The cub growled and the moth said, "Ok, I know I heard that wrong. You did not just call her 'mommy'."

The cub made a sad mew before the moth sighed, "I'll give you a coin so you can invest in a clue: she's a human...mostly, you are a saber tooth cat. She is your future meal." The cub growled again and the moth said, "Don't tell me you actually _want_ to be her pet. You're an apex predator, you're not supposed to be anyone's pet."

The cub pointed her nose up and made several noises before making more at the moth who snapped, "Leave my mother out of this." The cub made an inquisitive mew and the moth said, "Ok, technically I didn't have a mother as much as the scientist who created me, but the principle still stands."

The cub snarled again before the moth sighed. "Fine...urgh...777 would never let me live this down. I'll go have a little word with your 'mommy'," said the moth as she started flying up. The cub let out a confused mew. "Of course I can get in her head. I was designed for that kind of thing," said the moth before fluttering off.

The group were already asleep as the moth floated closer before turning into a smoke and shooting down Mist's throat

* * *

The inside of Mist's mind mostly resembled a forest, but the way the trees bent and the weapons that hanged from them made it resembled Jorrvaskr. "Now let's see, if I were an evil chaos creature, where would I hide the real personality?" asked the moth to herself. She fluttered along until she came to a very scary-looking cave that looked like a dragon's maw that positively screamed 'do not enter'.

"Oh, so scared. YOU MISSED OUT THE SIGN!" snapped the moth, flying forward.

Of course, going through the cave was not so simple. There were quite a few traps that were proximity-triggered. Usually such traps would be fatal to any dream-walker, but this moth was hardly normal, the traps phasing through her harmlessly. "All that's missing is the giant rolling boulder," the moth remarked. A second later, a boulder hit her, passing harmlessly through. "Oh...there we go."

As the moth went on, she started to notice chains. Iron fetters covered parts of the walls and stretched across the cave like spider webs. "Good grief..." muttered the moth, floating along before seeing a heavy duty vault door at the far end. The thing was covered with so many locks of various types, the moth wondered if it could swing or slide when they were all undone. That said, it was kind of moot as the moth simply floated through it. "Heh...nobody ever expects mental infiltrators," she said to herself smugly.

Behind the door was a spacious cavern with a pedestal in the middle of it. Standing on top of that pedestal was Chloe, wearing so many manacles, leg cuffs, restraining bolts, and other iron pieces of physical restraint that it was hard to tell if she was wearing clothes under them or not. She was in the center of a vast web of chains that branched from all parts of the cavern. "Geeze, the only thing missing is a vulture to peck your liver out once a day," said the moth.

"They tried...I ate it," said Chloe, grinning with draconic teeth.

"Good to see that you haven't lost your fighting spirit, Chloe," said the moth.

"Thanks, but I'm not Chloe. Name's Silvia, perhaps you've heard of me," said 'Chloe'.

"Oh...I can see why Betrayl put up all these defenses," said the moth.

"No, most of this is Chloe's. Betrayl added all those locks on the door though," said Silvia.

"So...erm..." said the moth.

Silvia sighed, "You should have taken the last left instead of right..."

"Ok then," said the moth as she started back towards the door. She paused before asking, "You want a magazine or something?"

"Nah, I'm busy planning how long I can keep Betrayl breathing when I finally get to her," said Silvia, causing the moth to go bug eyed and leave at high speed.

The alternate path the moth took wasn't so heavily fettered, though there were plenty of cartoonish traps. There was also something else, a chimera creature wearing a security cap in front of the door and apparently reading a comic. The moth paused before going translucent. She softly fluttered towards the door. As she passed the thing, she almost sweat dropped as she heard it say "Oh, Garfield...whatever will you do next?"

She silently passed through the door, expecting a similar cell for Chloe. What she found was a surprisingly well furnished room, books, games, a computer and plenty to do in comfort...apart from the blast scorches everywhere.

Chloe was lying on top of a large plush bed looking rather sullen. Clearly she was under no delusions that she was anywhere but a gilded cage. "Oh crap...fuck off, you chimera reject," she snapped, spotting the moth.

"I'm not with her," said the moth, "I'm just a visitor."

"Yeah, right, like how Matt and my parents were," snapped Chloe, sending a lightning bolt at the moth.

"Hey, I'm actually real!" snapped the moth.

"Hah...prove it," snapped Chloe.

"Er...how so?" asked the moth with trepidation.

Chloe snapped, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I don't think I have nearly enough power to do that," said the moth, "I was designed for mental infiltration, not mental jailbreaks."

"Try or DIE!" snapped Chloe.

"I'll try, but first maybe we can talk about what I can do for you before I'm busted and presumably kicked out of your head for good," said the moth.

"Like what? That bitch out there is gonna strand me in Viking land for the rest of my life with a monthly full body bad hair day to boot," snapped Chloe.

"Are you aware of what's going on outside?" asked the moth.

Chloe clicked a remote at the TV which displayed an image of what looked Mist practicing her sword positions inside Jorrvaskr from her point of view. "My favorite channel," said Chloe dryly, "Dreamtime is my favorite show."

"Hey, Mist, you all done for the day?" asked a familiar voice before Mist's view turned to see Chris wearing only a loincloth.

Chloe stared. "That's a new character," she said weakly.

"Yeah, I'm no Fibber, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't an honest answer," said the moth.

"Really, I only turned it on to show you what I'm putting up with," said Chloe desperately, trying to switch the channel before both paused as it appeared to become a Mexican soap opera version of the scene.

"Okaaay...this has gotten weirder than I expected," said the moth before she turned to Chloe and saying, "You know Mist and Chris are getting close."

"As if that's not a clue..." said Chloe, pointing to where Mist and Chris were dancing the tango.

"I don't think you realize how close. As in they're..." said the moth before pausing as the tangoing pair passed by a pair of Chihuahuas that were...doing what dogs do. "Oh, that was not necessary to see," said the moth.

Chloe seemed to agree, sending a bolt of lightning through the TV. Chloe rubbed her temples and said, "How likely is Chris to...respond?"

"The odds are not against him," said the moth, "The bigger question is when. Could be three days, could be a month..."

Chloe sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I could be paired with worse..."

"It might also most likely make Mist the dominant personality..." said the moth, adding "Meaning..." before she drew her wing across her neck.

Chloe glared and said, "I will tolerate a lot from Mist. In fact, most of what she does is exactly what I would do in her position. But I am not going to let her run the rest of my life. If you're real, you need to find a way to get me out of this cage, right now even!"

"Fine...let's try..." said the moth, before turning and sending a blast of ice at the door. The door quickly frozen over and the cold penetrated deep. "Ok, I guess that should brittle enough to..." said the moth before a giant ice scrapper poofed into appearance before it started removing the ice as easily as if it were the front window of a car.

A second ice blast removed the frame and the door fell in on whoever was on the other side. "Ok, this is your best shot. Let's move," said the moth.

The two ran for it...before Chloe seemed to run into a glass pane that hadn't been there before. Chloe quickly moved to the sides, but the glass blocked up all of the tunnel. She banged on the glass as hard as she could, but it was very thick.

The moth experiment span to see the chimera looking very angry, if the glowing red eyes were any indication. "I appear to need to fumigate," it said darkly.

"Hey, I have visiting rights," said the moth.

"But she doesn't have the right to visitors," said the chimera, "In any case, visiting hours are over."

"You're not trapping her here for good," snapped the moth.

"Who's gonna stop me?" asked the chimera, "The only ones who could do anything to help you won't lift a finger. Or tentacle in one guy's case."

"What?" said the moth.

"Mist is staying for keeps and there's nothing you can do about it. Better get used to your new mommy and daddy," said the chimera.

"That's the cat, not me..." said the moth before blasting the chimera in the face.

The chimera wiped the ice off her face and packed it into a huge snowball. "Oh, you do not want to start a snowball fight with me," said the chimera as icy flames appeared around the snowball.

The moth smirked and said, "Go on, take your best shot."

"You asked for it," said the chimera as she wound up her arm before tossing the icy missile at the moth. The moth went intangible at the last moment and the ice ball hit the glass pane behind her with enough force to shatter it.

"Nice shot," sneered the moth as Chloe ran through, gave them both the finger and ran down a side tunnel, leaving the chimera staring in surprise.

Then the chimera hit an intercom button and said, "All units, red alert, Prisoner Alpha has escaped, repeat, Prisoner Alpha has escaped!"

A second later, a blast of ice hit the intercom. "Nope, you gotta do this yourself...or maybe call your real version to do it," sneered the moth.

The chimera glared at the moth and said, "I may have to do this alone, but so does she. Your visiting rights have been revoked."

"My work here's done anyway, smell you later," laughed the moth before vanishing.

* * *

A flow of mist came out of Mist's nose before it reformed into the moth. "That girl's gonna need some serious therapy when all this is over," said the moth as she fluttered back to Snowbell.

Snowbell mewed at the moth landed. "Job's done, it's up to her now," the moth said calmly. Snowbell mewed again and the moth said, "No, she's not completely free. But she has a better chance now."

There was a snap at that, the two looking over before the moth said "Uh oh...civvies." before flowing back into Snowbell who twitched and said "Urgh...I leave for five minutes and it's a mess in here."

* * *

The Silver Hands carefully approached the Companions' camp. Alisha was in the front as she was the best at sneaking. "Ok, remember, we need to be fast. We're closer to Dragon Bridge then I would like," said Dolfr quietly.

"I know what I'm doing," whispered Alisha, "A stroke of the dagger and they shall never wake up."

"Ok...one person to each one," said Dolfr before pausing, the foursome turning to see the cub looking at them with far too much intelligence.

"Didn't that wolf say that cub is actually a demon from Oblivion?" asked Zoran.

"I think she said that her friend thinks that," said Jarus.

"Nah, I'm not a demon," said the cub at that, Jarus nodding "See? It...it...it..." he said, stuttering as he slowly turned to stare at the changing cub.

The ears and fangs of the cub extended quite a bit as its front paws gained long claws and thumbs. Its eyes grew black before becoming compound as a pair of antenna sprouted from its head.

The four just stared in horror, Zaron and Alissa hugging each other in terror before the cub said "Boo." which was the straw that broke the camel's back. The four of them screamed and ran out of the camp as fast as they could. The scream woke up the sleepers, but the cub reverted to its normal form before they could see her.

Mist woke up first, yelling "¿Qué es? ¿Eh? ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo?"

"Uh, you feeling ok, Mist?" asked Mina.

"Tuve el sueño más extraño. Y ahora que estoy hablando en un galimatías," said Mist with evident annoyance.

"Uh, is foreign language speaking a normal part of concussions?" asked Mina.

"I dunno...it's funny though." said Ra'mige with a smirk

"Gato estúpido, vaya dirigido a un árbol," snapped Mist.

"Ok, I think we should take the risk and bonk her on the head until she's speaking English, er, Common," said Chris.

Ra'mige nodded, picking up a rock and dropping it on Mist's head. "Ow! I have a bad enough headache already!" snapped Mist, now more understandable.

"It's almost there," said Ra'mige evilly, picking up another rock before Chris stopped her. Snowbell loped up happily at that, looking smug.

"So who was screaming earlier?" asked Mina with a yawn.

Chris peered out before saying, "I can see some people running up the road. Maybe it was them?"

"Should we go help them?" asked Mist as she rubbed her head.

"Nah...they seem ok," said Chris.

"Good, because I don't feel like helping," grumbled Mist. Snowbell just mewed happily, snuggling against Mist. Mist smiled and scratched the cub's chin. "Aren't you sweet?" she cooed.

"Ok, up and at em, dinner won't catch itself," said Chris.

"Yeah, I am starving," said Mist as she pushed Snowbell aside. She removed the least detachable parts of her armor before crouching and shifting into wolf form. "C'mon, I've got a craving for elk," said Mist.

Chris sighed before saying, "And if someone from town see's you?"

"We're not going near town. There's plenty of wild country to hunt on," said Mist.

Chris sighed, undoing some of his armor, Ra'mige covering Mina's face just as he shifted.

"Alright, let's go hunting. And no gorging on hearts. I'd like to be able to fit into my pants at dawn," said Chris.

Snowbell whimpered and tried to run up to Mist. Mist patted Snowbell on the head, careful to be as gentle as she could. "Don't worry, I'll bring you something to eat," said Mist.

Chris said, "You look after the camp." Snowbell glared.

"Let's get a move on. I can smell game," said Mist.

* * *

Dolfr and his men meanwhile were retaking the facts. "Ok, we know they have a daedra now. We know what we're dealing with," said Dolfr to his terrified companions.

"I think we're outclassed with this one," said Zaron, "Shouldn't we letting someone else take care of this like the Vigilant of Stendarr?"

"They don't do werewolves." snapped Dolfr, pulling out a bottle. "Luckily for you, my compulsive buying paid off, daedric sleeping mist," he said smugly.

"Where did you get that?" asked Alisha.

"I can't reveal my sources," said Dolfr, "But this mist is guaranteed to put any creature to sleep, unless that daedra is affiliated with Vaermina but it's clearly one of Hircine's beasts."

"What about us?" said Zaron, pointing out an important flaw.

"We don't have to be open the bottle in front of them. We just have to throw it and remain upwind," said Dolfr.

"Fine, I'll do it," snapped Alisha, grabbing the bottle and tossing it overarm at the distant camp, a clonk and a 'ow' heard

"Nice toss," said Jarus.

* * *

Snowbell jumped as a bottle bounced off Ra'mige's head. "Whoever threw that is going to regret that dearly," snarled Ra'mige. A green cloud was coming out though, making the group start to stagger, minus Snowbell who began to mew in worry.

"You know, I didn't get enough sleep. I'm gonna take a quick nap..." yawned Mina before lying down.

Ra'mige nodded with a tired look, "Yeah...I...I need...a nap."

"Wake me when dinner's here..." said Mina drowsily before nodding off.

Snowbell yelped, running back and forth, prodding them and even chomping on Mina's ankle to no effect. She yowled loudly, hoping that would wake them up, but they were completely unresponsive. Her ears perked as she heard footsteps However, they were not the footsteps of Chris and Mist. And they were too many.

She headed back as she saw the foursome from before pausing as she heard her head companion say, "They're ok. These four however...may I?" Snowbell gave a growl of approval.

* * *

"Ok, we have two of them. Let's slice these guys apart," said Dolfr calmly before pausing. "Hey...where's the demon?" he said, crackles heard in the shadows and an angry snarl heard.

"Maybe it was one of Vaermina's creatures," said Alisha with worry.

"Naughty-naughty," sneered a slightly high pitched voice from the rocks

"That's not the voice I would expect from one of the servants of the Daedric Prince of Nightmares," said Jarus.

"I've never heard the board of directors called that," said the voice in surprise before the thing from earlier leapt out the shadows to land in front of them.

"It's not nearly as terrifying as I thought it was earlier," said Zaron.

The creature grinned, showing quite a few shark-like teeth before starting to laugh. "Zaron...you aren't allowed to talk anymore," said Alisha angrily.

"Kill it quickly," said Dolfr.

Jarus glared and swung his silver longsword at the thing, only for the blade to bend on impact, the creature's laughter getting worse. "That's impossible," said Jarus, "No daedric creature should be completely immune to silver."

"NOT A DEMON!" yelled the creature before pulling the sword out Jarus's grasp and pushing the handle into an...eye-watering place

"Whatever this little monster is, it must die," said Zaron as he shot several arrows at the creature. The creature dodged the blows before lunging at Zaron and punching him across the face.

Alisha unsheathed her claws and tried to slash at the creature. The creature didn't even try to stop her and seemed greatly amused when her claws bent back upon its hide and her eyes watered in pain. The creature's blow however sent Alisha flying through the air.

"Ok, you're last, tiny," said the creature smugly, looking at Dolfr.

"This should fix you, you nasty little creature," said Dolfr as he pulled out a scroll. He unfurled it and the writing glowed brightly as the whole scroll turned into an icy spear which flew at the creature.

"Oh...so scary," said the creature, hopping over the spear. "Mine's bigger..." before it opened its mouth and spat an ice blast. Dolfr yelped before he was covered over by a layer of frost. He tried to get his feet away before his collar was grabbed and he was dragged to ground level. "Go away or I'll bite you." snarled the creature

"The Silver Hand-" started Dolfr before the creature opened its mouth wider than should be possible, "Will except defeat this time."

"Good boy, next time I'll see how many bits I can bite off," snapped the creature before tossing Dolfr into the recovering Alisha. The Silver Hand quickly gathered up their members and fled, the sleepers none the wiser about the whole altercation.

"You know, I shouldn't keep doing this. DNA alteration's unpredictable," said the creature to a puddle before sighing. The creature reverted back to the cub before the moth left its body. Snowbell gave a large yawn before curling up next to Ra'mige. "Yeah, your body's probably worn out," said the moth.

She looked up before pausing, its hearing picking up the two werewolves returning. "Uh oh," the moth said before shooting back into the cub.

The werewolves returned, carrying most of a deer carcass with them. "Ok, I know you guys would rather have it cooked..." said Chris before noticing the others were asleep, "Oh come on, we've been gone for like 10 minutes at most."

"They must have not slept well," said Mist calmly.

"Eh, more for us then," said Chris.

"Yes...more for us," said Mist absently before they looked down to see Snowbell next to Ra'mige's head before she licked the luckless Khajiit's earhole, causing the Khajiit to shoot upright with a yell

"You miserable little-" snapped Ra'mige before Mist gave a warning growl. Ra'mige turned to look at the werewolves and said, "Ah, dinner's here."

She shook Mina's shoulder who just mumbled, "Five more minutes, mom." Snowbell wandered over before doing the same thing she had done to Ra'mige. Mina sat up with a yelp before giving the saber cat cub a bemused look. "I thought that was something only dogs do," said Mina. The cub just looked smug before heading over to the carcass and taking a couple of bites.

"Uh, I can't eat things raw anymore, remember?" pointed out Mina.

"Ok, Ra'mige, set up the fire. We won't be turning back for at least half an hour," said Chris.

"Where are you going?" asked Mina.

"To get more food. This deer isn't nearly enough to feed the two of us. You can have what's left of this one," said Mist.

"Urgh, fine, just don't do anything...untoward. If you are under a spell...well," said Ra'mige.

Mist gave her a blank look before saying, "I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to."

Ra'mige just sighed before whispering something in Mist's ear, causing Mist to get a thousand-mile stare. Chris, meanwhile, was pretending to observe the stars on the distant horizon.

Ra'mige turned to glare at Chris before whispering the same in his ear, causing him to stare at her. "Uh, you don't mind if we..." started Mist.

"Hunted in different directions? I couldn't agree more," said Chris quickly.

"I suppose..." said Mist before whatever had messed up her mind earlier kicked in as she called Ra'mige a 'puta' apparently.

"I'm going to pretend to ignore that," said Ra'mige.

* * *

The duo didn't take long to find a meal, a pair of deer in a small grove. By the that time though, the two had shifted back and had decided to make a small fire to cook it. "I...I heard what you said to your young friend. You say you would stay here when your mad friend goes back to Cyrodiil..." said Mist.

"Basically," said Chris, not wanting to burden Mist with the greater details.

"You'd do that for me?" said Mist

"Well, no one else would be able to stay behind. I'm probably the most expendable among them," said Chris.

"I'm...happy you'd choose to stay with me," said Mist, inching closer to him.

"Uh, I'm sure you do feel grateful," said Chris, moving a little further back.

"My head feels fine now. I was lying when I said you'd cooked the meat nice," said Mist with a smile.

"So you could be lying right now just to mess with me," said Chris.

"No...when I said I had...feelings for you...I meant it. You have a kind soul. You are not afraid to do what is right," said Mist, inching up again.

"Er..." said Chris.

"Chris, I've been honest with you, please be honest with me," said Mist.

Chris took in a deep breath before saying, "Mist...a lot of the feelings I have for you is mainly because of the woman you were before. But in many ways, you're still the same. You have more backbone than almost anyone I've ever met, you don't back down without a fight, but you're still able to care for things that would contradict your tough appearance and you're not afraid or embarrassed to show it."

Mist sighed. "You honestly believe I am this 'Chloe' you are looking for," she said.

"Nothing can dissuade me from that, but in a few ways you're a slight improvement over Chloe. Chloe was a lot more passive-aggressive than you are and even before you got bumped on the head, you are more frank than she was," said Chris before blushing, "And to be honest, a brutal barbarian babe like you turns me on."

Mist blushed again had the two began to lean in, before a heart arrow narrowly kissed them, the two turning to see Betrayl in a tree with a crossbow. "Dammit, don't mind me," she said cheerfully.

"You! You're going to pay for what you've done!" snapped Chris as he started charging at her.

There was a flash and a row of beads were suddenly around Chris's neck. "Sit," called Betrayl, the beads glowing and faceplanting Chris.

"What's going on here?" asked Mist.

"Oh, you were so close. To be honest, I didn't really wanna make you a permanent resident. As Dad said; annoy, don't kill," said Betrayl before saying, "Just give him a kiss and all your questions will be answered. As long as you weren't lying about liking-SIT-him," said Betrayl, yelling the 'faceplant' code again as Chris tried to tackle him.

"Uh...while you're watching?" asked Mist with discomfort.

"Oh please, if he's right, we're technically family," said Betrayl.

Mist sighed and said, "Fine, if only so this will prove things once and for all." Chris got up unsteadily before jumping as Mist grabbed him and kissed him fully and warmly on the lips. As their lips parted, Mist felt like something was bubbling in her head before an explosion of memories happened. She staggered as her real identity reasserted itself. After that, she became consumed by one goal, one drive, one desire: to tear Betrayl apart mismatched limb from limb.

Betrayl seemed to know, floating up, not moving from her lounging pose just out of reach. "Oh please. If I hadn't done this, you two crazy doggies would have never gotten something in common, an urge to chase cars," she laughed.

"Remove that part right now!" snapped Chloe.

"Oh like you didn't enjoy being a werewolf. Just because your Mist identity no longer exists doesn't mean her memories don't. Admit it, you've had a lot of fun as Mist," said Betrayl.

Chloe paused at that before something else came in, "What the hell am I wearing? I feel like an extra from Conan."

"Hey, you're a brutal barbarian babe now, just like Chris has fantasized about," said Betrayl.

"Chris...I know you and Matt are impossible to THANK YOU!" said Chloe, smiling evilly as Chris tossed her his sidearm.

"And here I thought you guys had finally ran out of them," said Betrayl.

"We never run out," snapped Chloe, opening fire. Betrayl just poofed away before any of the bullets could hit. Chloe shrugged before setting the gun aside. "Now then, about that 'brutal barbarian babe' thing," said Chloe as she turned to Chris. Chris gulped before Chloe said with a smile "I turn you on?"

"Well...uh...if you're not interested..." started Chris before Chloe cut him off.

"Chris, we've been bantering back and forth for three years or so. You know you want me, I've also been wanting you but this stubborn pride of mine keeps getting in the way. If we try to cover this up, we're just going to spend like another three years or more in denial and subterfuge. If we're gonna do anything about this, it'll be now," said Chloe before she sat down besides Chris.

"What about Matt?" said Chris, only to jump as Chloe snapped "He can bite me." before she grabbed Chris and kissed him again, the two falling back into the grass.

* * *

There's another chapter and this one is quite a milestone. Finally, Chloe is back to her normal mentality. However, leaving this place still won't be easy, especially since there are a couple of issues to resolve. Still, at least Chris and Chloe are able to get a little bit of closure. And also, Chloe's got a new pet, or two pets if you want to be technical. Anyways, keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	14. The Blossoming

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 14: The Blossoming**

(Chapter type: Original)

Ghoulwyrm paced around with some worry. Things had been going so smoothly a few days ago, now things were getting very out of hand. Lumina was with the enemy again and her daedric supervisors nowhere to be seen. But more concerning was who were currently inhabiting Matt and Kala's bodies.

"This is not going as planned. Lumina should still be in Oblivion," he muttered.

"She'll fall out of touch with mortals if she spends all her time with daedra," said Tahaussia with unconcern.

"That's the point. Connection with mortals is what makes emperors weak," snapped Ghoulwyrm before a blast hit him in the face.

"Temper," said Tahaussia smugly, lowering her hand.

"Tinglyyyyy..." rasped Ghoulwyrm. Ghoulwyrm shook his head before saying, "Anyways, aren't you worried about who's operating Matt and Kala right now?"

"I've a score to settle with Meridia, surely, but in mortal form, she's not a major threat. Mortals can't travel very fast," said Tahaussia.

"Never heard of her. What's her gig?" said Ghoulwyrm.

"She's the Daedric Prince of Life Energy, sworn enemy of all undead," said Tahaussia dismissively.

"Wait, she's _that_ Meridia?" asked Ghoulwyrm in horror.

"How many Meridias did you think there were?" asked Tahaussia.

"I...I thought...oh smeggy smegity smeg…" moaned Ghoulwyrm, his head in his hands...though it was nothing a regen spell wouldn't fix later.

"Calm down, she's in a mortal body. She has only a fragment of her true power," said Tahaussia.

"She's in Kala's body!" snapped Ghoulwyrm, "And I'm willing to bet my front fangs that Kreinsosjun has Matt's old preferences stored inside him!"

"So?" asked Tahaussia.

"Can you imagine what those two could beget?" snapped Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia paused before saying, "By Oblivion, she must be stopped."

"Glad to see the gravity of the situation has caught up with you," said Ghoulwyrm dryly, "We need to do some scrying." He looked in the scrying glass, briefly pausing at an image of Mina. "Well, the damage doesn't seem significant...who's that cat with her?"

Tahaussia peered closely before saying in an offhand tone, "One of the creatures the offrealmer's dump."

"Really? That might be trouble, not the beneficial kind," said Ghoulwyrm.

"She has little power," said Tahaussia.

"I think this warrants investigation. I'm not about to allow my dark empress be nipped in the bud because some criminal lowlife slit her throat for her gold," said Ghoulwyrm.

"I doubt it. She is hardly a threat. Evil begets evil," said Tahaussia smugly.

"I'm not taking chances at this point. This will only take a moment to find out for sure," said Ghoulwyrm before vanishing.

Tahaussia snorted and said, "Showoff."

* * *

Ra'mige meanwhile was keeping an eye on Mina, thinking how best to break the shell around the little dark seed in her mind. She had a small hope that Mina's darkness could help her get back to her own world, but if it couldn't, it'd still be enjoyable to see evil gain such power over the land.

"Hmm...I cannot use her family as it seems they are not even on this world. I don't know where her friends are so they are out. And I do not know of any elixirs that will turn her..." she muttered to herself.

She pondered over the situation before suddenly she felt nature calling her. "Urgh, there are several things I hate about having this form," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

A shadow portal opened with a pop, Ghoulwyrm walking out. Ghoulwyrm sniffed the air and winced a bit. Yep, that cat was definitely close. He turned invisible before proceeding through the woods.

A minute later, Ra'mige walked into view, glaring to herself. "The sooner I have my powers back..." she muttered before pausing, a single sense that had survived her imprisonment and encoding was screaming.

She had barely time to react when a large set of claws grabbed her. Ghoulwyrm held the Khajiit up to his face and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing so close to Lumina?"

"None...of your BUSINESS!" snapped Ra'mige.

"Of course it's my business. I've invested too much into that girl to let some hedge-witch ruin my plans," snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"Hedge witch? HEDGE WITCH?!" snapped Ra'mige, her eyes glowing green before she got a hand free and swiped at Ghoulwyrm's head.

Though she didn't touch him, a burst of green light came out of her claws and that hurt Ghoulwyrm as much as if she had clawed him. "Wait a minute, I know that magic," said Ghoulwyrm before taking a closer look at Ra'mige. After a few seconds, he quickly put her down and said, "Apologies, my lady. I did not recognize you in your bound form."

"I don't know you," said Ra'mige before seemingly waiting.

"Well, we haven't really met. But I know your reputation rather-" said Ghoulwyrm before his neck fell apart in several pieces. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark," groaned his head.

"Now then, I'm assuming you have something to do with the dark seed inside of Lumina," said Ra'mige.

"Of course, my lady. I'll...tell you in a...warm...warmer...red hot," said Ghoulwyrm's head as his body flailed around before grumbling as his body grabbed a surprised rabbit and plopped it in place. "Freezing," he grumbled.

Ra'mige rolled her eyes and said, "Somehow I'm doubting the validity of your claim."

"Just help me catch my body before...oh crud," muttered Ghoulwyrm as his body knocked itself out on a tree. "Fine, yes, I made the curse. I even crashed her naming ceremony to do it," he said, adding the last part proudly.

"The whole evil fairy shebang?" asked Ra'mige.

"Er, 'fairy' isn't the word I'd use," said Ghoulwyrm, "I'd rather it be 'faerie' or something that indicates something besides, well, let's leave it at that."

Ra'mige glared and snapped, "Enough, you are going to help me out of this prison."

"I would, but there are certain complications to simply leaving," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Like what?" growled Ra'mige, igniting a fireball and holding it closer to Ghoulwyrm's head

"Well, for starters, Lumina still hasn't given in to corruption," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Easily solved," said Ra'mige smugly.

"But of course, if anyone could bring Lumina fully to the dark side, it would be you," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Flattery isn't going to make it free," said Ra'mige, "I want to be free of this place and get my true power back."

"Naturally and I happen to know some of the fail-proof ways of leaving this world," said Ghoulwyrm.

"How convenient," said Ra'mige dryly.

"So then, do we have a deal?" asked Ghoulwyrm.

"I'm not sealing it in blood of that's what you're thinking," said Ra'mige.

"A simple handshake will suffice," said Ghoulwyrm, extending his arm.

Ra'mige gave Ghoulwyrm's hand a dubious look before saying, "Fine, but only because I really need to get out of here." She placed her hand within Ghoulwyrm's, green and purple fire spreading up their arms.

* * *

Matt peered round the ruined building's corner before running across the street, using a burnt-out hovertruck as cover and checking the screen on his armor's gauntlet.

The shadow beneath the hovertruck seemed to deepen before arms reached out for it and grabbed at him. Matt span at that, aiming a punch from the suddenly whining gauntlet, the sonic field kicking in and sending the shadow flying.

"Sounds won't help you in the darkness," hissed a voice as the shadows swallowed up everything around Matt.

Matt looked around before his armor sealed up and he sent a blast of ionized energy out, in effect a giant flare. In the brief light of the blast, he could make out a particular shape among all the shadows. That was all he needed, throwing a glowing knife overarm at the figure. The knife landed in the figure and beeped before exploding.

Matt stalked forward, his ion staff at the ready before lights lit up the area, a calm voice saying, "Simulation terminated...defender wins."

* * *

"This is barbaric. You told NegaMorph to try and kill him!" snapped Contrinus.

"Lynch is never going to learn if the general keeps pulling his punches," said the warden, "He'll be facing real adversaries soon and they won't care about holding back."

"And if he dies?" snapped Draco.

"Oh please, you were calling for his head not too long ago," said the warden harshly.

"It was the heat of the moment," said Draco.

"We're putting him through the training everyone here goes through...except he's fighting the real thing," said the warden as Matt was led out by troopers. "Take him back to his room," he commanded.

"He's a guest, not a prisoner," protested Chip.

"He's also mentally unstable, otherwise we would just flash train him," said the warden before pausing, his comm beeping. After a minute, he said, "It seems his final exam is early...and you are all going to help."

* * *

Matt was a bit hard to hold a conversation with as his responses were typically either 'Where's Chloe?' or 'Where's Kala?', though that didn't stop the experiments from trying.

"Look, we don't know where..." began Draco before Matt grabbed him by the throat.

"Backstabbing crew!" he managed before Contrinus dragged him off.

"Matt, be reasonable," said Contrinus before Matt tried to lunge at her.

"I think his reason is taking a sabbatical," said Chip.

"If you'd just listened this wouldn't be happening...this...this why...test…" said Matt, starting to calm down, slumping down to show some fangs in his back.

"They're just knockout darts," said NegaMorph.

"We can't keep going on like this," said Chip, "We need to get Chloe and Kala back. I don't care what Chloe's mental state or Kala's temper is like right now."

"That's good thinking. Consider this a contract then," said the warden.

"Contract? Does that mean we get paid?" asked Draco.

"Yes, your reward will be not being mindwiped and made into inmates," said the warden.

"Gee, how could we resist such a tempting offer?" asked NegaMorph dryly.

Warden glared and said into his com, "Prepare 6 processing cells..."

The others glared at NegaMorph before Chip said, "Experiment -630 was just being facetious. He does that quite a lot."

"Hold on the cells," said the warden, before leaning in close to NegaMorph. "Please let me know if you intend to make any other jokes," he said darkly.

"I hate to see what they do with comedians on your planet," said NegaMorph.

The warden glared only for Draco to say, "That was a joke too! He tends to crack wise a lot when he's under stress and scrutiny. Kinda like Matt actually."

"Fine, he'll be joining you. This is the person, one of our first inmates, straight from the Heartless Quarantine Zone," said warden, bringing up a face that the gang immediately knew.

"Ra'mige? She's an inmate?" asked Contrinus with surprise.

"One of our most dangerous. It took a full battalion and some inside tips to neutralize her. She's been here for 3 years. We sent a techie to renew her mindwipe 4 days ago. He was found with his throat ripped out," said the warden calmly.

"Uh, just for the record, she's still limited to using magic used here, right?" asked Chip.

"For now, but she's smart...very smart. Most other inmates don't need renewed wipes," said the warden calmly.

"Well, we know what Destruction spells she'd be able to use," said Contrinus.

"The art of Destruction is more advanced than you might think," said the warden, "We once found the remains of a man that's been magically turned inside-out."

"Oh boy…" said Draco weakly.

"Your orders are to kill her. She's become too much of a problem and we cannot risk her fleeing offworld with the knowledge of our organization," said the warden calmly.

"Uh, this might be a bit awkward. I mean, she's good friends with Tiatara and...say, where is Tiatara anyways?" asked Contrinus.

"She and her brother were sent up to High Hrothgar," said the Warden, "They're timeline specifics and you lot have been delaying them from playing out their roles."

"You'd better not have mind wiped them," snapped Draco.

"Course not, who'd believe them? Plus, too many people saw you with then," said the warden.

"How would we even begin to find her?" asked Chip.

"We tag all the prisoners," said the warden smugly.

"Of course, so you can mark their migration patterns," said NegaMorph.

"NegaMorph, it's not open mike night, give it a rest," said Draco.

"Just do it," snapped the warden, several guards appearing, Matt between them and looking twitchy.

"Ok, ok, it's not like you guys can call the Dark Brotherhood-" said NegaMorph before Draco tore off his head and stuffed it into his N-mouth.

"Prepare to port them in," said the warden darkly.

"Hey, I don't need a portal, I've got my own-" started NegaMorph before the experiments were zapped away.

"Fine, now let's get back to work..." snapped the warden before an alarm began to wail. "Now what?" he snapped.

* * *

The group appeared next to a half frozen lake...well...most of them did. NegaMorph landed _in_ the lake.

"Can't say you didn't have that coming," said Draco as he lifted NegaMorph out.

Nega, frozen solid, just glared before making muffled noises, his only unfrozen appendage, his finger, pointing to a light in the distance.

"Well, we know where to start now," said Chip, "I just hope we'll be able to kill her quickly enough."

The group sneaked forward through the snow, Contrinus happy for the fact she had her reality collar on before the group peered to see their target...as well as some familiar faces, two sharing a sleeping bag. "Oh...blitznak...get Matt back," Contrinus said desperately,

"What? What's going on?" asked NegaMorph before suddenly he stiffened as his antenna stuck straight up, "Wait, I'm sensing a massive disturbance, a fundamental law of the multiverse has been broken. How was not informed of this earlier?"

Matt however said "Chloe?" before walking forward the others dogpiling him.

"Matt, I don't think now's a good time to see her. She doesn't remember who you are right now, remember?" pointed out Draco.

"SILENCE!" snapped Matt, pushing forward...and freezing.

Chloe and Chris were, to their credit, also staring in horror and were happily fully clothed in the bag. "Erm...bro? I can explain," said Chloe.

Matt just stared before saying with a deadly calm, "There had better be a really good reason behind this."

Chloe and Chris opened their mouths to speak before finally, Chloe said, "Yeah, we got nothing."

Matt took a deep breath and said, "So, I leave my second-in-command, who I thought I could count on as my best friend, to watch over my amnesic sister while I'm busy elsewhere...AND THIS IS WHAT I RETURN TO?!"

"My memories are back," began Chloe before jumping as Matt snapped "I'll get to you in a second. Well, Chris, I really do have a gun this time..." he snapped, levelling the Darkrift rifle at him and began counting ominously "1...2...3..."

"Matt, you can't just shoot Chris!" snapped Chip.

"Oh, you're right, forgot to load the silver bullets," said Matt before switching cartridges.

Chris yelped at that, Chloe saying deadpan to Chip, "Thanks for that."

"NegaMorph, do something!" snapped Contrinus.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked NegaMorph.

"Haven't you been preparing for this situation to happen?" asked Contrinus.

"Yeah...but I can't collect on my winnings as we're not on the ship," said NegaMorph.

"Oh for goodness..." grumbled Techo before shooting Matt with a tranq dart.

"Oh thank god," said Chris, as Matt went over like a tree before Draco said "Where's Mina and Ra'mige?"

"Shouldn't be far," said Chris, though his voice sounded a little weak after his near-brush with death.

"You don't understand. Ra'mige…she's an inmate, one with her memories," said Contrinus urgently.

"What? How were we not informed about this?" asked Chris, sounding a lot more like himself.

"Well, I hope you and Chloe aren't too tired right now," said NegaMorph, "Because we've just had to use our sedative on our heaviest hitter." The two looked at each other before Chloe sighed, kicking Matt a few times as a test and getting some faint mumbles. "Oh, and for the record, you're not allowed to get mad when you catch Matt and Kala in bed together anymore," said NegaMorph.

Chloe glared at that before sighing. "Deal…where is she anyway? It usually takes heavy equipment to separate these two," she snapped.

"Well, you may say that they're having a sort of...tiff right now," said Chip.

"That's the political way to say it. What's actually happened is that Kala is majorly ticked off at Matt for holding out on the Shar-Ekta nanites...which after what's happened with him may have been a good thing," said Draco.

"Also she doesn't appear to be in Skyrim at all," said NegaMorph.

"What? Have you told Matt...no, of course not. You're not regenerating," said Chloe.

"Matt hasn't been much receptive to conversation as of late," said Chip, "He mainly just asks for you and Kala between rants."

"Good, he'll be half-well then. WAKE UP, YOU BIG LUMP!" snapped Chloe, kicking matt again

Matt just made an odd gurgling sound.

"Hmm...he needs a pick-me-up," said NegaMorph before pulling out a small bottle.

"Uh, that's not kr'ta is it?" asked Draco, "He's not part dragon anymore."

"Oh, I've seen enough fangs in his mouth to know he still has some dragon left in him. Let's see if that applies to his tongue as well," said NegaMorph before opening Matt's mouth and dripping a few drops in.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Chris, everyone except NegaMorph diving for cover.

"Oh please, you're over-" he began before Matt grabbed him by the neck.

"Someone...must...DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" yelled Matt.

* * *

Mina and Ra'mige however were out of earshot...mostly. They were able to hear Matt freaking out. "Least we found your friends," said Ra'mige, watching the water for a fish to catch.

"Yeah, seems like everyone's rounded up," said Mina a little sadly.

"You don't sound happy about that," Ra'mige observed.

"I've been having fun here. Once we're gone, I'll be back to being the lowly cadet who never gets to see any action," said Mina in a grumpy tone.

Ra'mige smirked to herself before clearing her throat and putting on the sincerest tone she had at her disposal, "You are stronger then they take you for. You found daedric armor, a hard task to obtain for even the strongest warrior and don't even remember getting it, as if it was just a walk to the blacksmiths."

"Yeah, I'm stronger than all of them. Even Matt, Chloe, and Kala have less power than I do," said Mina bitterly.

"Indeed...so why aren't you in charge?" said Ra'mige with an evil grin.

"Because I'm too young," grumbled Mina.

"Really? You don't seem like a little girl to me. I think by this point you're fully qualified as a grown woman," said Ra'mige.

Mina nodded. "Yeah, you're right...and I'm a purple dragon to boot. That's practically Avalarian royalty. They can't treat me this way," she said, her tone getting darker.

"Is that so? Like the dragons who inhabit this land?" asked Ra'mige.

"No, the Avalarians are a more powerful race. The dragons here may be strong, but they're limited, unvaried. I'm not even able to fully tap into my true power or I'd end up stuck in their ungainly form," said Mina.

"So...again...why aren't you in charge?" said Ra'mige, mentally dancing a jig to how easy this was being.

"Well...they're family I guess," said Mina, her tone starting to soften.

Ra'mige frowned before saying, "You know they fear and envy your power. Sooner or later, they will try to force you to do something you really don't want to do."

"My mom and dad did tell me I couldn't go..." said Mina.

"That's just the start of it," said Ra'mige, "All they'll ever see you as is as a child with too much power than is good for her. They will suppress you so you do not become a danger to them."

"But…that's horrible. I wouldn't hurt them," said Mina in horror

"Would you have a choice by then?" asked Ra'mige.

"No...I won't let them lock me up in some ivory tower," snapped Mina.

"Of course you won't. They don't know what's really better for you. You're the one who knows what's better for them," said Ra'mige.

"Yeah...yes..." said Mina, her hair getting the striped streaks Ra'mige had seen before.

"Lumina, where are you?" called Chris's voice from a distant.

The streaks faded as Mina looked in the direction the voice had come from. "We probably ought to get back," said Mina.

Ra'mige glared at that...so close. "Fine...but rememb-" she began before a hail of blasts shot out.

"We're under attack! Get to shelter!" yelled Mina as she threw up a ward.

"Mina, clear the target!" yelled Matt, running into view blaster in hand.

"Matt, give a better warning next time. You almost hit us," snapped Mina.

"Get over here, Mina! She's dangerous!" called NegaMorph.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mina.

"Ra'mige is an inmate here, she's extremely dangerous," said Chip.

Mina paused, remembering what her HUD told her when she met the Khajiit. "But she's reformed now," said Mina, "She's been such a good friend to me."

"Lumina, she's a skilled illusionist and liar. She's only been making you think she's a friend," said Matt.

"But that's stupid..." said Mina before yelping as Ra'mige grabbed her round the neck, her claws glowing green.

"It always pays to save a little magic. You wouldn't want your little friend's head to come off, would you?" Ra'mige said with a cruel smile.

"Ra'mige, what are you doing?" asked Mina with disbelief.

"That is not my name, you little brat!" snapped Ra'mige.

"Let her go right now or I'll shoot your eyes out," said Matt.

"Do you trust your aim that much, captain?" sneered Ra'mige.

"Shouldn't be that hard to hit you," said Matt, "I mean, you had to have been a lousy villain if Darkrift could bag you and drop you off here."

Ra'mige glared at that. "If I was at my full power-" she began, Chloe, joining in, said "You'd still be beaten by a kid and his monkey."

Ra'mige gave Chloe a look of arctic coldness. "Would you care to repeat that statement?" she asked, her tone as dark as night.

"Yeah, ok, you suck and you were made by the writers for fan service," said Chloe.

Ra'mige's dark tone changed to one of confusion. "What in Nirn are you talking about?" she asked.

"Besides, you probably couldn't go back if you had the option," said Chloe, "You're obviously too adjusted to this world to ever function properly back in your own world again."

"This isn't the first time I broke my conditioning. This is just the first time I've been caught," sneered Ra'mige.

"It'll be your last and only time," said Matt as he put a bead on Ra'mige's right eye.

"Your aim's shaking," sneered Ra'mige lifting up a shocked Mina to block the aim,

"You do realize you're at an impasse, right?" pointed out Techo, "You can't go anywhere with Mina and if you carried through with your threat, you'll be gunned down in a second."

"You think this is the only magic I have? I've been here a long time," sneered Ra'mige.

"There isn't any magic here that can help you escape," said Chloe.

"No, but I have my own magic, thanks to your boyfriend. He really ought to check his pockets more," said Ra'mige.

Chloe turned to glare at Chris at that. "Hey, she wouldn't have known what it was," he complained, earning a slap across the back of the head.

"Just let her go now and surrender," said Matt, "You have no idea what havoc will be unleashed, namely mine, if you don't comply."

"I've survived far worse than some soldier for hire," laughed Ra'mige before she muttered in Mina's ear, "If they fear my power, think what they'll do to you."

"Mina, whatever she's been telling you up until now, forget it completely. It cannot possibly be anything good," said Chris.

"I can't trust anyone...nobody...you're all fools..." said Mina, her tone getting darker.

"Uh, Mina, now's not the time to go emo," said Chloe.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Mina angrily, her eyes blazing red.

Everyone froze at that before Chloe said, "Lumina, sweetie, please calm down."

"Don't talk down to me!" snapped Mina, "Stop patronizing me! I am not a baby dragon to be coddled and shielded from everything!"

"We're not patronizing you, but you're blocking my aim," said Matt.

"And then what? Once we've found your precious mate, you bundle me back to Avalar so that I spend the rest of my life being my mother's pet?" snapped Mina.

"Ok, you need a time out, girl. This isn't some game. People on my crew DIE!" snapped Matt.

Lumina glared, her eyes glowing an even brighter red. "I am not a little girl anymore!" she yelled. Suddenly, a wave of dark energy shot out like a wave from her body, knocking everyone backwards. The dark energy did not dissipate, instead returning back to Lumina and lifting her up off the ground. A sign of fear crossed her face before the dark energy formed into a spinning red orb. The others could see her silhouette within the sphere and saw that she was growing slightly, the outline of her armor shifting in form. Then with another pulse, the red energy was expelled outwards, revealing Lumina now wearing a significantly different armor. It was much more formfitting than her daedra armor and was made of the same crystalline material as Matt's Atlantean armor. The main differences were that it was black with purple detailing with a crystalline dragon's head covering her stomach. The only exposed part of her was her head and that too was changed. Her hair was longer and now had red zebra-like streaks through it and a pair of dragon's horns were growing from her skull in a more feminine design of Malefor's. Her eyes opened, revealing pure red eyes with black slits for pupils. "I am no longer that weak hatchling Lumina," she said in a resonant voice, "I am Tenebra, Queen of the Shar-Virk."

"Oh, another one. Let Mina out now or I'll be forced to deliver you to mom as a pretzel," said Matt icily.

Tenebra actually paused, "I just said I was the dark queen of all I survey."

"No, you just said you were the Queen of the Shar-Virk, which you're not. You're the only Shar-Virk here in fact," said Chip.

"Besides, there isn't really much to survey around here," said Draco.

Tenebra stared before saying in a more normal voice, "I can't help feeling we're getting off track," Ra'mige trying not to laugh out loud, instead readying an exit portal while the others were busy.

"You know, this is exactly the reason why your parents didn't want you to be a Shar-Khan in the first place," said Contrinus.

Tenebra's eye twitched at that "I am more than capable-" she began before Draco said "Erm...I think Morph might have outthought you."

Tenebra glared before yelling, "I am not one to make light of! You _will_ take me seriously!" A dark orb of energy appeared in her palm and she threw it at the ground in front of her, releasing a pulse of energy that threw everyone backwards.

Matt was the first to be at least sitting up as Tenebra walked over. "You know, you are still family and that is one line I don't want to sever...yet..." she said, before narrowly raising a shield as Matt opened fire. "You know the Atlantean Council does not appreciate your skills like they should. They see as more of an attack dog than a commander. But if you were join me, you will be treated with the respect you deserve," said Tenebra.

Matt shrugged before reloading. "Get back to the back of my goddaughter's brain," he snarled.

"She let me out. I am the bloom of the seed of darkness that was planted in her. She was born to create me," said Tenebra.

"Could say the same about Draconus. Now get out my goddaughter's head!" snapped Matt.

"You know that's an impossibility. I can no more be separated from Lumina than you from your own shadow. And Draconus is but a mere fraction of my power. I am a purple dragoness, I am heir to all dragon powers, even the powers of your weaponized sub-race," said Tenebra before throwing a lance of plasma energy at Matt.

Matt rolled to the side with ease, his ion blade igniting. "And you're a total of 3 minutes old," he said, expertly dodging a few more blasts.

"You think this is the only time I've been able to use Lumina's body?" asked Tenebra, "Where do you think she was during the week she was gone? But you wouldn't know much about that, would you? You were a prisoner within your own body." Several spikes of stone sprouted out of the ground and tried to impale Matt.

Matt smirked, nullifying the spikes with a few well-placed blows from his blade. "Still got an advantage in years," he said, looking around before firing a blast into the snow at Tenebra's feet, sending it into her eyes.

Tenebra winced as she rubbed her eyes. She used her other hand to send a wave of fire at Matt. She managed to clear her vision in time to receive a few blows to the chest and a kick to the face that span her into the snow. "Tech isn't everything. I'm gonna enjoy slapping an inhibitor on you so I can get Mina back," he snapped,

"I will not be chained!" snapped Tenebra as she sent twin bolts of lightning from her horns.

Matt staggered back, Tenebra laughing before pausing as Matt just shook his head. "Lightning...really? Do mum and dad not talk about how I attract lightning like clockwork?" he said, stomping forward and holding the aforementioned inhibitor collar. "I don't need mine, the Atlantean one's better," he said, coldly.

Tenebra glared before a tornado of snowflakes surrounded Matt. A stun round shot out and hit her in the shoulder at that, numbing her arm from there down, Matt walking out of the tornado, looking a little snowy but none the worse. "Someone's battery is low. You need an accessory," he said calmly, holding up the bracelet before a fireball hit him in the back, knocking him out and down into the snow.

Tenebra looked up to see Olyina in her Virk form, hovering overhead. "We can't have them forcing you into a cage now can we?" said Olyina. Two more appeared, wearing Virk uniforms. "Finally, 20 years pretending to work for those demon idiots," said Olyina happily.

"Now we can finally return home," said Bleceite.

"Commander Lynch, this is a pleasure. Lord Taleth really wants your head on a pike," sneered Krazokav with an evil grin, kicking Matt under the chin as he tried to get up.

"Lord Taleth will not matter for much longer," said Tenebra as she stood up again.

"Yes, of course. You will, of course, be coming with us," said Krazokav, kicking Matt in the ribs again.

"Leave him be. He is defeated," commanded Tenebra.

"We don't take orders from you," said Bleceite, pinning her arms behind her.

Tenebra chuckled and said, "I'm afraid you've been misinformed of the new chain of command." A blast of lightning threw Bleceite back. "I did not rise to become Taleth's servant. Taleth's rule has become antiquated, encumbered by maintaining old glories. The Shar-Virk need a leader with new vision, a progressive mind, and fresh ambition."

Bleceite just laughed before cracking her across the back of the head. "Next time, don't try to use a fury on a dry mana reserve. What should we do with them?" he said nodding towards the unconscious crew.

"Leave them to the same prison we were in," said Krazokav, "They won't have a means of getting off this planet."

"And the commander?" said Olyina, looking at where Matt was trying to get up again.

"Leave him, grab his sister. Taleth requires a replacement for Seleni," said Krazokav before jumping as Matt literally roared and tackled him into the snow. Krazokav was taken completely off-guard by Matt's attack and evidently was not expecting Matt to fight so brutishly and savagely. The others backed up as Matt just pounded on Krazokav, no finesse...just brute force from sheer fury. "You...aren't...taking...my...sister!" yelled Matt, pounding as hard as he could. Eventually, Krazokav had stopped trying to fend off Matt's blows. Not long after that, it was only blood that was coming out of his severely dented armor. Matt just turned, dropping the now almost-certainly dead, Krazokav back into the snow before turning to literally growl at the remaining Virks.

"I'm declaring myself leader in Krazokav's absence and my first order is to make a hasty retreat, any objections?" asked Tenebra swiftly. The other two just shook their heads. Matt lunged at them just as Olyina pressed a button on her armor, the three vanishing. Matt landed in the snow that was behind them and looked around angrily before letting out a roar of frustration.

"Ok, we're dead. We are so totally dead right now," said Chip, "The only way I could properly express how dead we are if we could be repeatedly resurrected just to be killed again."

Matt looked around before punching the ground, until Chloe stirred and noticed. "Matt? What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Uh, your god-niece just joined the dark side and left with a bunch of Shar-Virk," said NegaMorph, "Also, the target Darkrift gave us to snuff has also done a runner."

Chloe paused before saying in panic, "We're in sector X-1?"

"Oh don't tell me you've completely forgotten," said Draco, "This is Skyrim, northernmost part of Tamriel on the planet Nirn."

"Yeah, Sector X-1, the Bermuda Triangle of the NSC!" snapped Chloe, shaking Draco.

"And our best way to get off this planet is gonna shoot us dead when we come back and tell them how we royally screwed up our mission," said Chip, descending further into panic mode.

"DARKRIFT FOUND US TOO?! OH GOD NO!" moaned Chloe, dropping on her face and making miserable moans.

"Well, we definitely know her memory's back now," said NegaMorph.

"Just shoot us now. X-1 is secret cause they kill anyone who comes in," moaned Chloe in a muffled voice.

"Wait, they weren't ever going to let us leave?" asked Contrinus.

"I should have known! I should have smegging known!" yelled Chip.

"That it was the reason there's no information at all on this planet? That it has the highest number of missing ships PER MONTH?" snapped Chloe, her bugged out eyes indicating she had taken Matt's job of resident crazy person for a bit.

"Well that's just great, that's just smegging great! What the smeg are we gonna do now?!" wailed Chip.

Matt seemed to have calmed down before readying his rifle. "I've had enough of this icebox. I vote we GTA one of their ships," he said darkly.

Chip paused and said, "That may possibly be the smartest thing you've ever said on this entire mission."

"And we shoot anyone in the way till they stop twitching. Chip, beam us up!" snapped Matt.

"Uh, this isn't Star Trek. In fact, I'd say this place was as far from science fiction as you can get," said Chip.

"SILENCE!" yelled Matt, tossing a rock at Chip.

"But anyways, they did give us a retrieval beacon that would warp us back when Ra'mige is dead," said Techo.

"Use...it!" managed Matt through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir," yelped Techo, pressing the button and the beacon beginning to charge.

"I get the feeling we're overlooking a few things," said Draco.

Just then, both he and Contrinus changed back into Argonians. "Like me, for example?" asked Takes-in-Light dryly.

"Oh...did you enjoy feathers?" said Matt cheekily.

"Matt, you have been pushing everyone's patience lately, stop now while you still have a head," growled Draco.

"Ok, beacon's ready. We'll use one of the base's cloners to give Takes her own body before we go," said Techo before, in a flash of light...they were in a nightmare, corpses anywhere and sirens screaming.

"What the smeg just happened here?" asked Chip.

"Spread out. Techo, hack the com...oh," said Matt, commandingly, pausing when he saw every console was smashed or melted

"Chip, you can find a working computer, right?" asked Draco.

"I should, just give me a moment," said Chip. He seemed to pause before he said, "There's not a piece of working tech in the entire facility. WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Hey, Chip, Chip, calm down," said Draco as he shook Chip.

"Wait, let me deal with this," said Techo as he started shaking Chip even more roughly, "Just calm down will you."

"I'll take care of this, look for some working tech that he missed," said Takes-in-Light before she started smacking Chip about the head, "Everything's going to be fine, now calm down."

Matt waited till Takes-in-Light walked by "Contrinus?" he asked, Takes-in-Light nodding "She wanted a turn."

Matt looked around before spotting a bandit in the corpses. "Hey...does anyone think it likely that a local bandit could take on these guys? he said calmly.

"Not unless he used to be a mass-murdering psycho before they dropped him off here," said NegaMorph.

Techo called, "Not likely. Got another here...and unless these bandits have claws..." holding up an arm that didn't have anything attached to it, still holding a blaster.

"Maybe they were werewolves," said Draco only for Chloe and Chris to growl at him, "Oops, forgot who I was with."

Techo shook his head. "Deathstone rounds, anti-armor rounds, a werewolf wouldn't last 30 seconds," he said gloomily before looking at a singe, "Also I don't think they breathe fire. Chip, you got anything yet?"

"Well, I might have jumped the gun when I said there isn't any tech left. But it's down pretty deep," said Chip.

"Considering how thoroughly this place has been trashed, I doubt anyone's gonna be stopping us," said Chris.

"Ok...lead the way," said Matt.

* * *

Fortunately, the lifts still worked so getting down was not impossible. However, when the lift doors opened, it was not a pretty sight. It seemed that the main battle had took place here, Darkrift agents, many not in combat gear and bandits, littering the place.

Snowbell looked at the carnage and gave a scared mew. "Oh, don't be scared, nothing's going to harm you," said Chloe comfortingly.

"By the way, Chloe, I've been meaning to ask: why do you have a tiger cub with you?" asked Matt.

"It's not a tiger cub, it's a sabretooth tiger cub," said Draco.

"That's better?" said Matt.

"She's an orphan and I'm taking care of her," said Chloe defensively.

"Chloe, you cannot have a prehistoric beast for a pet," said Matt.

"Why not? We already have a chupacabra, a Galvanic MechaMorph sub-species, and a wolf/dragon hybrid on the ship," said Techo casually.

Matt opened his mouth to object before freezing in place and saying glumly, "Housetrain her and you have a deal."

"Sometimes I wonder if we're running a ship or a three-ring circus," commented Chris.

"Take your pick," said Matt gloomily.

Snowbell started nuzzling up against Matt's leg. "See? She likes you already," said Chloe.

Matt sighed. "Fine, I..." he said before stopping as a 'shing' was heard, the others looking horrified as Matt's smile fossilized "That's one," he said in a mock happy voice.

"Snowbell, bad girl," said Chloe as she tried to pull her pet off.

"Some lion tamer we have," said Chip dryly.

Snowbell just snarled before biting into Matt's leg, who didn't react except to say, "That's two."

"Shall I get a squirt bottle?" asked NegaMorph. Snowbell seemed to snap at that, lunging at NegaMorph.

"Oh, good, she didn't get strike three," said Matt. A second later, Snowbell hopped onto his head in time for an angry NegaMorph to blast him. "THAT'S THREE! EVERYONE DIES!" snapped Matt.

* * *

After a bit of mayhem, the group kept moving forward, but Chloe had to drag Snowbell by the leash she was forced to wear.

"Well, there has to be a limit to how far they could have gotten, right?" asked Chip nervously.

"Shh...that cell..." said Techo, quietly, pointing to a sealed blast door with a red light lit over it.

"Oh, one occupant left," said NegaMorph, "Wonder what his rap sheet is?"

"Oh...won't someone let me out? I don't know where I am," said a young kid's voice from the sealed door.

Chloe reached for the door when Techo said, "Don't do it, it's probably an evil sorcerer prodigy."

"I think Darkrift was a bit too quick to condemn a kid who could be put on the right path," said Chloe.

"Yes, please let me out. I'm so hungry," said the voice, causing Chloe to pause.

"Or it could be one of the vampires that was turned at a young age and is a lot more harmful than it looks," said Chloe.

"Let me out, NOW!" snapped the voice.

"Uh, I think I recognize that particular tone of arrogance," said Matt, "I say we let sleeping dogs lie or whatever's behind that door."

"Is that one of my people? I can smell the old control genomes..." laughed the voice, until NegaMorph found a button marked 'soundproof' and the voice was deadened.

"Ok, that's enough for the horror radio show. Let's move on," said NegaMorph.

"Let's just move on. The signal's this way," said Chip, leading them deeper in...and into a large cavern, several ships everywhere, most smashed or dismantled and a few recognized by the Lynches as ships that had vanished over the years.

"Ooh, a graveyard of ships, wonder if there's any treasure aboard," said Draco.

"Wrong kind of graveyard of ships," said Chip.

"Maybe one of them got a working com? We could call the ship in. The orbital defenses woulda failed when the command station failed here," said Techo.

"I'm on it," said Chip as he started scanning. He paused at that before his eye lit up and a hologram appeared. The hologram displayed both a picture of Matt and Kala, both wearing armors of the local variety.

Contrinus glanced over and asked, "Matt, when did you find Kala?"

"Uh, I'm over here," said Matt pointedly.

"Hello, this was Krein's suggestion. I think some of his host leaked over," said 'Kala' with a lofty tone, "He was right. These people here would have gotten in my way."

"Does that sound like Kai?" asked Chloe.

"No, accent's all wrong," said Techo.

"In case you are wondering, Kala's essence is safe and sound in my realm," said 'Kala' before the other Matt sighed "We don't have time. The jailers are disabled. We should leave."

"Very well then," said 'Kala', "If Matt himself is present, you should be honored to know that the flesh and blood of you and your mate shall be used to create a line of crusaders dedicated to wiping out all undeath in this world."

Matt stared distantly ahead, Techo yelping, "Take cover! He's gonna blow!" only for Matt to say "That better not mean what I think."

Krein said, "It's not like you were together anymore..."

'Kala' nodded, "Anyhow, sadly you would no doubt interfere. Krein said he was able to make something that would ruin that for you."

"And how would a dragon know how to do something like that?" asked NegaMorph.

"He was in my head..." said Matt darkly as the lights began to flicker and an automated voice said, "Opening cell 31-B...containment teams to stations."

"Remind me, which cell door was the creepy voice behind?" asked Draco.

"31-B," said the voice behind them, the group turning to see a Breton kid who could only be barely 12...oh and holding an organic-looking pistol.

"Oh great, one of those vampiric doppelgänger guys," said Draco.

"You know, I was only here for a memory wipe renewal…when all this happened. Did you know I was the very first inmate? Supreme War Mistress Tenise..." said the girl, with a bow.

"A bit young to be the first inmate, aren't you?" asked Chloe.

"I'm 800 years old. I led the campaign against you and your precious NSC," said Tenise, rudely, happy in the knowledge that without solarite, the others couldn't harm her.

"Yeah, but can you get an alcoholic drink?" asked NegaMorph.

A green beam shot out and caused NegaMorph to glow for a second, before he managed a "Hah...takes more than that to-" before he swelled like a balloon and popped, his mouth landing and rasping "That'll do it...owie."

"Any more jests regarding my appearance?" asked Tenise in an annoyed tone.

"You aren't getting off this rock," snapped Matt.

Tenise stared before laughing. "I'd love to see you try..." she managed.

"Might as well," said Matt before firing at her.

Tenise flickered, vanishing before appearing next to a surprised Draco and backhanding him across the bay with an offhand slap. "No one slaps my bushi-bu like that!" snapped Contrinus before throwing a ball of sunfire at Tenise.

Tenise dodged it easily before flicker jumping up to Contrinus and grabbing her by the throat. "You know, it's just as easy for me to break your neck as much as bite it," said Tenise.

"NOOO!" yelled Draco, before doing something he expected to be pretty futile: he stabbed Tenise in the back However, quite a bit of blood came out where he stabbed. He might have actually hit something vital.

Tenise blinked before tossing Contrinus aside, the luckless experiment swapping with Takes-in-Light again who looked pretty angry. "Those Darkrift men should have put you down long ago," she said before throwing a fireball at Tenise.

Tenise hissed, dodging the fireball, though she seemed sluggish. "Sun-damned reality field," she coughed.

"Wait a minute, she's been encoded. She's just an ordinary vampire," said Matt.

Tenise glared before aiming her blaster at Matt, only to be dogpiled by Chris and Techo. "Get off me, you filth!" she snapped.

"Not a chance," snapped Chris, finally pulling his axe free. "Techo...little off the top?" he said before gurgling as Tenise shifted form.

Suddenly, she was a lot taller and more mature in form, as well as having blue-green skin and bat wings. "I am no ordinary vampire!" she snarled, "Should a revenite such as I have any less form that that of a vampire lord even on this pitiful world?"

The others looked at each other before Chip asked the relevant question, "So...are you bulletproof?"

"Of course I am, I'm a revenite!" snapped Tenise.

"Not anymore you aren't," said Matt.

Tenise had enough time to think this before Matt, Chloe, Chris and Techo opened fire with any weapon they'd been able to nab from their previous owners. The resulting crossfire was enough to leave most of Tenise's organs as icky red stains on the surfaces behind her. Tenise blinked before falling back, collapsing into dust as she went.

"Well, that was easier than we expected," said Chris.

"Guess Krein didn't figure that revenites could be encoded into something local as well," said Chloe.

"Or he didn't care. She almost got us to let her out," said Techo.

"So was that Krein's only surprise or is there something more?" asked NegaMorph as he finished piecing himself together.

"He's put something in my girlfriend," said Matt darkly. He turned to Contrinus and said, "Contrinus, or Takes-in-Light, whoever the hell's in charge right now, who is using Kala's body?"

"By her tone and the way she spoke against the undead, it sounds like she's currently inhabited by Meridia," said Takes-in-Light.

"And who is _that_? Are they killable?" said Matt darkly.

"Meridia's a Daedric Prince, the Prince of Life Energy to be precise," said Takes-in-Light, "From what I've heard, they can't be killed in the regular way, but they can be defeated."

"Good, cause I'm gonna go to her home and smash it till she gives Kala back," said Matt angrily.

"Go to her...do you have any idea how daunting and impossible that task sounds?" asked Takes.

"Check with Contrinus. 'Impossible' is a dirty word on my ship," said Matt confidently.

"Meridia's home isn't some place you can find on a map, walk over to, and knock on the door," said Takes, "She rules one of the planes of Oblivion. Just finding a way to get to Oblivion is complicated enough without trying to get to a specific part of Oblivion."

"Huh, all we need to do is ask Morph. Come to think of it, where is that pest?" said Matt, the second part to himself.

"Haven't seen him since our dropship got blown up," said Draco.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Matt.

"Yeah, he's indestructible," said Chip, "Unless he was dealing with something that spat acid or a similar threat."

"Ok...so has anyone tried to call his techpack?" asked Matt pointedly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Chip before pausing and asking, "How did Matt think of that first?"

"I know, that's scary," said Chris, turning on the com and getting what sounded like polka music.

"Is that his answering machine music?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure. I thought he changed it to something involving one-man band-like," said Chip.

There was a scrabbling noise and a rasping voice snapped "Who speaks through this? Do you own this white blobby pain?"

"Sounds like the right number," said NegaMorph.

"Just take him! Tell us where you are on Nirn and we'll send him! JUST STOP THE MUSIC!" screamed the voice,

Chris carefully hanged up and held the com at arm's length. "I think he's busy," he said carefully,

"Eh, he'll be fine," said NegaMorph, "He's just driving some poor schmuck crazy."

"Business as usual," said Chloe under her breath.

"So then, how are we supposed to find access to another dimension?" asked Draco.

"There may be...books in the College but my knowledge is out by several decades," said Takes.

"Well, we have the current Arch-Mage to help us after she's done doing...whatever it is she's doing right now," said Matt.

"Yes, the Aldermeri will also have information. Their embassy staff might have some books," said Takes.

"The Aldermeri? As in the Thalmor?" asked Chloe dubiously.

"Yes, there is a small chance that the College may have removed the books we would need. Summoning daedra is dangerous, making Oblivion gates is practically a crime but the Thalmor use that magic openly," said Takes calmly.

"Lovely, so I suppose we just knock on their door and ask if we could borrow a book," said Chloe sarcastically.

"No, we'll have to be smart and trick...for some reason Contrinus has started crying hysterically," said Takes, looking confused for a second

"Well, we have a master thief with us, don't we?" asked Chris, looking at NegaMorph.

"A master thief with a packed schedule," said NegaMorph, "I'm a few days behind and I've got appointments to keep, business to settle, a maverick to track down, I'm swamped."

Matt turned to glare at that, literally looming over NegaMorph "What's more important than KALA?" he snapped.

"Hey, we're gonna need to find her body if we're gonna put her soul back in it," said NegaMorph, "I've got connections that'll inform me if anyone like Kala is seen, but I gotta keep doing my duty or I lose access."

Matt glared before saying calmly, "Fine. Techo, you say here with Draco and Chip and see if you can get a com working. I'd feel happier with a battalion at my back. Chloe, Chris, let's take Takes-in-Light and see if we can find an in at this embassy. We'll meet up at Whiterun...and outside this building. Chloe is still Mist, I'd prefer to not cause culture shock."

"Um, that sounds like a really good plan," said Chip.

"You've got a problem with it?" asked Matt threateningly.

"No, it's just getting weird to hear you keep making them. Usually one of them is a reject," said Chip.

"Yeah...maybe Krein took more than my looks," said Matt thoughtfully before pausing, "Come on, we got a book to find."

* * *

Krein couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The jailers were dead, wiped out or at least destroyed as an effective force. His little idea for the trapped message would also mean that Matt and his friends would be dead by now. Now his only trouble was getting Meridia off his back about 'producing her line of warriors'.

"For the last time, this is hardly proper. You're not even my type or species," he snapped, the two in the same bandit fort from last time.

"I have to start from something and you're the only one qualified to father my warriors," said Meridia.

"I am still not interested. I am a dovah!" snapped Krein.

"You're in a mortal body. It is literally impossible for you to not be feeling anything," Meridia snapped.

"I said I am not interested. You are not Kala, so...wait, what did I say?" said Krein before spinning as he was sure he heard someone mutter in his ear "Oh good...fresh material."

"Kala? You can't be serious. I have her body, how could you want her more?" snapped Meridia.

"I...don't know why I said that. I think someone might be here," said Krein cautiously, the voice saying "I dunno, she reminds me of Kai. Now that was a girl who knew what a psycho wanted."

"Krein, did you eat anything unusual at the jailors' dungeon?" asked Meridia.

"No, I don't need to eat. We both know that," said Krein.

"True, neither do I, but you didn't get hit with any poison, did you?" asked Meridia.

"No, they don't go in for poisons," said Krein, jumping as the voice said "Man, you must be up tight like a vacuum seal to not want to take her up. She's practically holding up a neon sign."

"Will you be quiet?" snapped Krein.

"What did you say to me?" asked Meridia darkly.

"Not you, the other...one," said Krein, his last word in a small voice, looking up to see a tiny anthro blue scaled dragon in crystalline armor standing on Meridia's shoulder. Krein rubbed his eyes before looking again. The dragon was still there and now it was waving cheekily at him.

"You...don't...move, my lady," said Krein, readying a fireball in his hands, the new draconic saying "I wouldn't do thaaat…" in a sing-song voice.

"Krein, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Meridia.

"Getting...rid...of an...INTRUDER!" said Krein, tossing the fireball that passed harmlessly through the draconic who laughed hysterically, Krein twitching before covering his mouth when he noticed he was starting to mimic the laugh.

Meridia was a little unnerved by the fireball that narrowly missed her pointed ear. Krein's laughter making it even worse. "Krein...perhaps you should lie down..." she said cautiously.

"I'm...trying..." began Krein, as the draconic said in his ear "You honestly think you could pick and mix what you got from a Shar-Khan? One who was already off his nut? Well done, you gave me a holiday and best of all, you don't have mental blocks. I'm gonna have fun."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," said Meridia before walking way.

The small dragon leaned against Krein's head and asked, "You just gonna let her go to bed alone?"

"Why should I care? She's not my type," said Krein.

The dragon rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh boy, I've got my work cut out here," before crawling into Krein's ear.

"No...no you don't..." struggled Krein, pushing the other out by mental will. However the draconic's grin was that of a predator now.

"You know, Lynch never knew that but whenever I took over, it wasn't the worst I should have done, but it was the best I could manage. I'm gonna take your mind apart bit...by bit...and set up home..." he said, causing Krein to involuntarily shudder. "And you know what the best part will be? Meridia is gonna love the changes to your personality," said the dragon with a nasty grin.

"I am a dovah! Far better than you," snapped Krein, only to pause as the draconic said, "Nope, you took the nanites, you took the psychosis too. You handed in your local card."

"You think I am bound by your rules? I only assume this form for convenience," snapped Krein.

"Yeah, ok, you should have enough power. Impress me," sneered the draconic.

Krein glared before calling up his true power and form. His body surged in size and shape, but not as much as he intended. The form he ended up in resembled the human/dragon hybrid of the small draconic. However, there were some very noticeable difference between the two. For instance, the horns on Krein's head were more like his true dragon form, his tail was thick and ended in a spade, and his arms were considerably oversized with wings extending from them, though he had more claws on the wing tips, including some that could be used as fingers.

"Oh, very close, but I could do better. You'll only forget to tune up," sneered the draconic before lunging at Krein and into his chest like a ghost.

Krein winced as his form shifted further. His arm wings shriveled into normal reptilian arms before a new pair of wings came out of his back. His form kept altering, becoming more humanoid and streamlined. Eventually, it resembled the draconic, the only difference being the shape of his horns and his bronze-colored scales.

However, when the eyes reopened, it was clear that Krein was no longer home, the eyes bloodshot and glowing faintly red. 'Krein' cracked his neck slightly before stretching. "Finally, that idiot did me a favor. No more hiding at the back of someone's head. No more having to be a goody two-shoes," he laughed.

'Krein' looked at his scales and said, "Shame, I liked blue. Well, I suppose that may change in time. Or I can just get some tattoos. Oh, I always wanted something that really made me look badass." He flicked his hand and frowned when a lightning orb appeared. "Urgh, definitely need genetic therapy. Lightning's no good against my good side," he muttered, angrily sending the bolt into a wall and jumping back in terror when it blew up half the wall. "Then again..." he said before Meridia stalked in.

"I'm trying to sleep1" she snapped before pausing at the sight of the newcomer, "You're not Kreinsosjun."

"Oh, I'm much better than Kreinsosjun," said the dragon, "The name's Draconus and I'm here to fill in your positions of champion, companion, and lover."

Meridia lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You think I'd just let anyone be my champion?"

"Well, let's check my resume," said Draconus, walking smugly towards Meridia. "I was constructed from Matt's mind so I hate undead as much as you and he did. I'm far more competent then that Krein guy was as I know how to fight and I don't have silly honor stopping me attacking an unarmed undead," he said smugly till he was nose to nose before running a claw gently across her chin. "Plus, unlike your holdout of an old partner, I am most definitely interested," he said, running his claw down to her chest.

Meridia caught his claw and said, "This body is still mortal and I'd rather not have it shredded so easily."

"I also share my other half's interest in your host. Injuring you is the last thing in my mind...unless you include exhaustion," he said in a lust-filled voice.

"But all those scales and claws..." said Meridia.

"Impressive, aren't they?" asked Draconus.

Meridia didn't look convinced and Draconus said, "Ok, fine, I guess since it's you're first time..." He shifted into what looked like Matt's twin, minus his scars and metal arm. "I trust that you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?" he asked.

Meridia paused at that, as Draconus smiled the sort of smile that belonged on the suave-dashing pirate. "Well? Do I make the grade?" he said, rubbing her chest again as he leaned in.

"Well, we'll have to have a trial run," said Meridia as she felt her borrowed body warming up.

* * *

The mood back in Ghoulwyrm's lair was actually rather festive. Ghoulwyrm was in a brighter mood than anyone had ever seen. It was actually a little disturbing.

"Poor Matt, so focused on getting back his sister and girlfriend that he forgot to keep a close eye on the one he's most responsible for," said Ghoulwyrm with glee, "Now the dark seed has finally bloomed. A new dark queen is ready to rise up and start conquering the multiverse."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," said Tahaussia, "Tenebra may be powerful, but she's still inexperienced. She would have lost that fight if those others hadn't shown up. It won't be hard for those heroes to stuff her back in her cage if they catch up to her."

"That's why it's important that we slow them down," said Ghoulwyrm, suddenly all business, "Fortunately, Matt will prioritize his girlfriend first. He most likely believes that Tenebra has no way of leaving this planet."

"Does she?" asked Tahaussia.

"Of course she does. If she didn't, I'd have brought back so that Felonius could fly her off along with our important guest," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Are you sure letting her go was a good decision?" asked Tahaussia skeptically.

"Breaking a bargain with her is far worse than what could have happened if I kept it and she changed her mind," said Ghoulwyrm, "There's a code of gratitude that can't be ignored, even by villains such as us. Now then, Meridia will be fine enough obstacle, but we need to find more ways to trip them up."

"Shouldn't we be trying to prevent Meridia from copulating?" asked Tahaussia.

"Yes, but there's a limit to how much I can stick my nose in without it being burned off," said Ghoulwyrm, "Besides, if I know Matt, he'll be keeping her occupied enough. But Meridia alone might not be enough. We must keeping planning."

* * *

There's another chapter and this one has a lot of setbacks for the gang. With Lumina officially going over to the dark side and Darkrift having been slaughtered, the gang have more enemies to deal with. Though considering Darkrift wasn't so trustworthy, the latter might not be a big setback. Anyways, Kreinsosjun's mind has been consumed, giving Draconus an independent body of his own which will probably be bad news somewhere down the line. But hopefully things will turn around soon. The updates will probably be coming more frequently in the next month. Keep an eye out for them and please review.


	15. The Embassy

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 15: The Embassy**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Finding a way of crossing to another plane of existence was as about as difficult as you might expect. Finding out information about an organization who might possess such a means wasn't as hard, especially if the organization was one as notorious as the Thalmor.

"These guys are psychos," said Matt finally, throwing a book aside.

"All evidence so far supports that statement," said Techo, "They've got more dirty laundry than they can hide."

"How can the other elves take it from these guys?" asked Chris, "I'm finding it hard enough they'd be gullible enough to believe that the Thalmor stopped the Oblivion Crisis and restored one of the moons. The last one I'm having trouble believing at all. But why haven't they rebelled against those bastards already?"

"Cause according to these laws, almost every crime equals death," said Chloe, passing the book she was reading over.

"The Thalmor maintain their control over the Aldmeri Dominion though suppression, fearmongering, and might," said Chip, taking a break from rebuilding the ship, "The people suffer, but they're too scared and weak to fight back and their pride keeps them from asking the other races to help them. You know, in a way, the Thalmor are a lot like the-"

"Ok, ok, you made your point. We don't need a history lesson. Ok, the Thalmor aren't a very big presence here. Just their embassy and snatch teams," said Matt calmly.

"Well, they ought to have something in their embassy, but getting in is not going to be easy," said Chloe.

"So? We grab a few rifles, go in and shoot all their little pointy eared asses then loot it senseless," said Matt.

"Matt, do you want to start another war?" snapped Chloe.

Matt thought this over and said, "Who all would we be fighting?"

"Probably everyone," said Chloe casually.

"Sweet," said Matt before yelping as Draco, slapped him, "I mean, we need a Plan B."

"Which will most likely involve stealth," said Chip.

"Well, that eliminates Matt from the plan," said Draco casually.

"Hey, I've gotten better at stealth," said Matt, in a hurt voice.

"Yeah right," said Draco dismissively.

"Yeah, like you can sneak too," said Matt icily.

"Better than you can," said Draco.

"Oh yeah?" growled Matt, getting nose to snout with Draco.

"Boys, knock it off," said Chloe, "Don't make me come over there and separate you two."

The two weren't listening though, Draco snapping, "How about a bet then? I bet you...10 gold that you can't pull off our next mission without setting off an alarm."

"10 gold? You can't even buy a good drink for that!" snapped Matt.

"It's all I have," admitted Draco.

"Either you're really lousy with quests or you waste your gold on a lot of things," said Matt smugly. Draco glared as Matt said, "Least I got money...and the right shape..." before Draco's fist connected with him, the two ending up in a fight as the others just sighed and tuned it out.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" asked Contrinus.

"Nah, let it get out of their system," said Chris.

"Ok, we still need to find information. The embassy will be guarded and I doubt these guys send you home with a slap on the wrist if you break in," said Chip, Chloe nodding "Yeah, we need an in. But it's not like it'll drop into our lap." before there was a knock at the door.

Everyone paused at that. "Uh, we're the only ones alive here, right?" asked Draco.

"Maybe NegaMorph's back from his job," said Contrinus.

"Since when does NegaMorph bother with knocking?" asked Chip.

Iguanus's voice yelled from behind the door at that, "Let us in for divines' sake! It's freezing out here!"

"Oh, right," said Chris, "Forgot we were upstairs for a moment." He walked over the door and opened it, a wintery wind blew through.

Iguanus and Tiatara staggered in at that, Tiatara glaring, "If have to go up those damn steps on that damn mountain again..."

Matt said, "I thought everyone liked climbing mounta-" before Tiatara snapped something that caused Matt to freeze.

"I see you've been learning more about Shouts," said Contrinus.

"Yeah, we learned a lot more about what it means to be Dragonborn," said Iguanus.

"So, what brings you back to the madhouse?" said Chip innocently, aiming a tentacle at where Draco was chipping Matt out of the ice.

"Well, we haven't been learning from just the Greybeards. They're helpful with mastering Shouts, but they're...unconcerned about the world around them. But the Blades have been helping us learn why the dragons are coming back to life," said Iguanus.

"Ok, you didn't see...me around did you?" said Matt, who's head was free, apparently unperturbed by his freezing, before adding, "Trust me, this isn't the first time I was frozen."

"What do you mean by 'see you around'?" asked Tiatara.

"Matt's got an evil twin now," said Draco.

The twins stared before Tiatara said dully "Is any part of your life normal? Anything else? Is a daedra possessing one of your party?" she said, starting to sound hysterical, only for Draco to say cheerfully "No...it's not Tuesday yet."

"You're joking! YOU'RE JOKING!" snapped Tiatara.

* * *

"Better now?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, so you have your real memories back?" asked Tiatara who was currently wearing a magic-proof straightjacket.

"Yup," said Chloe, Iguanus asking "Why would you even carry one of those?" before looking over at Draco and Matt who were arguing again, apparently over who could hold their opponent in a chokehold the longest. "Never mind," he said dully.

"Those two aren't the magic guys, but this works on a large variety of people, assuming they're humanoid of course," said Chip.

"Ok, look, we need to get into the embassy. Our friend got us some invites but...we need some backup. Dignitaries from Black Marsh would look suspicious without an escort," said Tiatara, calmly. The group gave the twins a very odd look. "What? It's important," said Tiatara.

Chloe called loudly, "It's not like our ship will arrive." Tiatara and Iguanus looking confusedly at each other as the others looked at the roof expectantly.

"Ah, I suppose that's all the luck we're going to get right now," said Chip.

"Look, we said bodyguards, not an army...and some of you might stand out," said Iguanus innocently.

Matt said, "Me and Chloe, we know how to be bodyguards."

"You? You're going into the Thalmor Embassy?" asked Draco.

"I said I was," said Matt.

"There's a contact we need to get out of there," said Tiatara in a serious voice, Matt saying "And there's info we need to nab from there."

"What kind of info?" asked Tiatara.

"Well...it might be Tuesday after all," said Matt innocently.

* * *

Sometime later, the Argonians and Lynches were walking into the Winking Skeever in where their contact was waiting for. "It's about time you-" said the Wood Elf before pausing and asking, "What happened to your eye?"

"The Dragonborn need Tylenol," said Matt darkly.

"Let's just say that he's told one bad joke too many," said Tiatara.

The Wood Elf sighed and said, "Delphine sent you lot? Gods, I hope she knows what she's doing."

"I can do the job quite easily," said Matt in an annoyed voice.

"Right..." said the Wood Elf dismissively.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a prominent member of the Companions," said Chloe.

"I'm sending you to a diplomat's party, not a battlefield," said the Wood Elf.

Matt glared. "Yes...and our role will be to play the diplomatic escort, the silent muscle designed by nature to spot trouble on the horizon and squish it. The Dragonborn couldn't be in better hands than ours. I've survived things that'll make your ears curl so hard they'd fall off but if you'd prefer you could wait a few months for the next chance to get in while you find guards more to your liking," he snapped, in a worryingly sense filled and serious voice.

"Well, when you put it that way, you might have a chance," said the Wood Elf.

"We're the best money can buy," said Matt calmly, before Chloe hissed "You feeling ok? You haven't got an urge to punch or threaten him?"

"We don't have time for that kind of thing," Matt hissed back.

Chloe just stared back as the Wood Elf finished explaining to the twins what was going to happen, saying something about them only taking a few weapons and to wear some noble style clothing. Chloe looked a little discomforted by that. "What's the matter? Too long since you've last worn a dress?" teased Matt.

"You two won't need it. You're guards, remember?" said the Wood Elf calmly.

"That I can live with," said Chloe with noticeable relief.

"Ok...let's go to the party," said Matt calmly.

* * *

Sometime later, the carriage they had hired arrived in front of the Thalmor Embassy, situated on top of a mountain and far enough from Solitude to make a trek by foot complaint-worthy. The Argonian siblings dismounted from the carriage, followed by a pair of Imperials in army uniform.

The guards at the gate looked suspicious as the two Imperials stood calmly behind the guards. "Who are you?" said the guard before jumping as the male Imperial said "You don't know Countess Tiatara and her brother, Count Iguanus? One of the largest traders with the Thalmor empire?" he snapped in a tone that made the two guards take a step back in shock.

"These two probably pay your wages and you dare to question their identity?" said the female just as harshly.

One of the guards checked the guest list and gulped. "Oh, of course, come inside," he said.

The two Argonians looked confused before getting lofty looks and walking in, arms linked, the female saying darkly, "The ambassador will hear of this."

* * *

As the four of them were walking inside, Chloe said, "Ok, which one of Matt's split personalities are you and when did he spawn you?"

"I just talked my way in. They didn't look that smart," said Matt quietly as they walked towards the entrance, a couple more guards giving them cool looks but not intervening, having apparently overheard the commotion at the gate.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the Thalmor put more value in blind obedience than intelligence," said Chloe.

"Yeah, the ones who are too smart get mind-control helmets," said Matt darkly.

"Draco told me about that..." said Chloe, wisely stopping after that as they walked into the main room where a party was in full swing...as was a good half dozen guards. "Tell me you brought a blaster or four," hissed Chloe.

"I...didn't want to draw too much attention," said Matt with some chagrin.

"Soooo?" said Chloe, Matt hissing "I only brought two..."

"Well at least you brought enough to share," said Chloe.

"Yup. Ok, Tiatara, do we have a plan after we get in?" said Matt quietly.

"Well, we're going to need some kind of distraction to draw everyone's attention while we slip into the back," said Tiatara.

"Hmm..." said Matt looking around, Chloe doing the same and paling as she spotted a familiar face chatting happily with who was presumably the ambassador.

"Well, there's bound to be some patsy around here we can get to make a scene," Chloe said quickly, "That drunkard over there looks like a good candidate."

Matt nodded, turning before pausing, his own eyes locking onto the figure. "Kala." he said in a small voice.

"Kala? Where? Oh, her? I don't think so. Just another High Elf. This place is just packed full of them," said Chloe a little desperately.

Matt however was heading over. "Kala?" he called, two guards walking forward to grab him in the practice of any professional spotting a future disturbance.

The elven woman that was talking with the ambassador had heard Matt called out and glanced in his direction. She turned to her host and excuse herself before walking towards Matt. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Matt cocked his head before his mechanical hand shot out and grabbed her round the throat, lifting her off. "Your eviction notice is here," he said darkly, hissing, "Get out my girlfriend." One of the guards grabbed his shoulder, only to yell in pain as Matt's other hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing several cracks and forcing him to his knees, Matt's left foot shooting back and catching his pal in the chest.

"Unhand me at once, you ruffian!" snapped the elf woman.

"Oh, don't play dumb," said Matt, with a mad grin.

Chloe sighed before hissing to the twins, "There's our distraction. Let's move."

"You sure we can leave him with her?" asked Iguanus.

"You forget she's currently being rented out by a goddess, or demon queen or whatever," said Chloe, "Besides, Kala's body isn't just for show."

Matt, however, was attracting quite an audience as he snapped, "Get out my girlfriend!"

"Sir, if you don't unhand me, I shall have to use force," said the elven woman.

"Aw it's cute. You think I'm worried," said Matt, icily, before a hand grabbed his shoulder. For a second, Matt looked over his shoulder and thought he was looking into a mirror. But this fellow was wearing had a harder look in his eyes than Matt thought his own eyes had and the left hand that was gripping him felt like flesh instead of metal.

"The lady said to get off her, Lynch," sneered his doppelganger.

"You and I have our own separate score to settle later," said Matt.

His doppelganger just grinned before pushing Matt back. "As I said, my girl doesn't want you near her," he said as Matt was sent sprawling.

"Oh, now you've given another reason to start a fight with you," said Matt as he got up.

The two guards however managed to grab Matt at that. "I don't think so," sneered his clone, bowing, "But, for old times' sake, I think Draconus should be merciful. Try not to break his bones, guys."

"What? Draconus?" asked Matt in confusion before the guards started dragging him towards the door. Draconus just sneered, waving as Matt was dragged away.

* * *

"As for you, I'm not certain how you aggravated that fellow, but I insist that you take it-" said the ambassador before she spotted a golden light in the assaulted woman's eyes. Her tone immediately changed at that. "Oh...I...I am surprised to see one of the Princes here," she said nervously as Draconus walked up beside her

"My influence in Mundus has waned considerably and I mean to rectify that," said the woman.

"I...I am sure that the Thalmor will not wish to become involved in stopping you," said the ambassador nervously. She was a little low on the Thalmor ladder, but everyone had heard the stories about what a Daedric Prince could do to someone if they wanted...sometimes even by accident

"Your petty squabbles have no interest to me," said the woman, "Though your self-presumed superiority has been amusing."

"Of...of course..." said the ambassador, looking over at Draconus. "One of your warriors?" she asked

"Her champion," said Draconus with a proud smirk.

"Oh...of course...I am so sorry that security let that daedra hunter in. They will of course be punished accordingly," said the ambassador nervously, glaring at the returning guards.

"I don't see why we let this riffraff inside our-" said one of the guards before with a flash of sunlight, all that was left was a pile of empty armor.

The ambassador paled as Meridia sneered, "Problem solved. He should not disappoint again."

"Uh, just to keep the records straight, the Thalmor do not condone necromancy," said the ambassador.

"Of course, that is why I came here. Before this became your people's embassy, it belonged to my last host. She was working on a way to...extend my stay. I want access to the library," said Meridia.

"But of course. Whatever you need is yours," said the ambassador.

"Good...and kill the people that hunter came with," said Draconus.

"Now, now, there's no need to be lopping off heads of important people," said Meridia.

"Darling, trust me, they'll be a thorn," said Draconus kindly.

"Your brother deserves a better explanation than what we've given him," said Meridia, "And I have no quarrel with the rest of them."

"He's not a brother. He's a weak little goody two shoes," snapped Draconus.

Meridia turned to the ambassador and said, "Would you excuse us? We need to have a little family discussion." The ambassador bowed before practically running away.

"Meridia, I know you're out of touch with mortality, but you shouldn't be considering everyone connected to your current host 'family'," said Draconus.

"Nobody who could have such hatred for the undead scourges of this world could be a threat. You _will_ not harm him," snapped Meridia, her eyes glowing and causing Draconus to wince in pain, a nosebleed starting.

"He may hate undead as much as you, but he's not likely to be agreeable because of who you're inside right now," said Draconus.

"Did we not make it clear in our message?" asked Meridia.

Draconus winced again, falling to one knee before managing, "You're the boss..."

"Good, now then, I'm going to explain to him about how his mate is serving the good cause," said Meridia.

"Uh, I'd do that _after_ you have gotten what you came for," said Draconus.

"Why is that? What did you do?" snapped Meridia.

* * *

The only real surprise for Matt was that Kreinsosjun was acting like Draconus, or maybe he _was_ Draconus. But everything else was Draconus's style. He then began to notice he wasn't being led to the front gate. "Lemme guess...I'm not being evicted," he said calmly.

"No, that lady's bodyguard told us what to do with you and your sister if you came snooping around," said the guard.

"That's nice. Did you already mail the money home?" said Matt darkly.

"What does that mean?" asked the other guard.

"Aw...means that money's wasted," said Matt, spinning on his feet, blasters out before firing. In a few moments, none of the guards were left standing and it had been done almost silently. Matt looked around before firing a few more shots, vaporizing the bodies before he pressed a finger to his ear. "Chloe, Draconus was expecting us. Hurry up down there," he said.

"Won't be much longer," replied Chloe.

"Good, I'm on my way to you. Where are you?" asked Matt.

"We're in the back," said Chloe.

Matt nodded, walking round the side and heading for the back building, where he spotted two unconscious guards. "Had about as much luck?" he said into his com.

"Well, Argonian tails are really hard to disguise," said Chloe.

"Heh...you find what needed?" said Matt.

"Almost, we're heading into their torture chamber. Should be someone there with the info we need," said Chloe.

"No...I mean _our_ info," said Matt pointedly.

"Oh, that. I found a book or two about daedra summoning, but nothing about going to Oblivion yet," said Chloe.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a detour. Look for a library or something. I'll meet you in the dungeon," said Matt.

* * *

"Meridia, is this really necessary?" groaned Draconus.

"You do shameful actions behind my back and against my wishes," said Meridia, "Your punishment is fair and due."

"You turned me into a dog! A FREAKING DOG!" snapped Draconus, who was sitting in the corner as Meridia checked through several tomes, "I thought you said this was a temporary gig, anyway. Why would you want a permanent host?"

"This body has a lot more potential than I had expected it to have. Our bloods' alignment and our powers will make a very effective line of warriors," said Meridia, "Anyways, if I am to carry a child to term in this body, I need to know how to keep a hold of it for at least that long."

One of the Thalmor guards in the room glared at that before pausing before a knock was heard. "You expecting anyone else?" he asked

"No, I wasn't. Draconus, I don't suppose your nose can tell who that is," said Meridia.

The guard was already walking to the door as Draconus took a sniff and his eyes widened "DON'T OPEN THE-!" he began to yell before a fist came through the door and knocked the guard out. "-door," finished Draconus gloomily.

The door opened fully to reveal the Lynch siblings. "Hi, we hadn't finished our conversation," said Matt casually.

"Draconus," began Meridia, only for Draconus to sit down and say "Woof, woof, dog cannot fight, woof." in a dull voice. Meridia rolled her eyes before zapping Draconus, restoring his human form and now wearing golden paladin armor, with sword and shield to match.

Draconus looked over at Meridia before looking over at Chloe and Matt who smirked. "Nope, still not doing it. I just got this body. I want it for a little longer," he said, dropping the sword and shield and folding his arms sulkily.

Meridia glared and said, "You are my champion. You will fight on my behalf."

"Erm, what's the term I'm looking for? Ah yes, bite me," said Draconus.

"Trying to be stubborn, are we?" asked Meridia before she zapped Draconus again, turning him into an ass.

"Worth it not to die..." said Draconus calmly, though his tone indicated he was filing this offense away for revenge later.

Matt grinned evilly. "Get out my girlfriend," he said darkly

"Your girlfriend has made a sacrifice for a great cause," said Meridia.

"I doubt it was voluntary," said Chloe, "Leave her body now."

"If I leave, her body dies. A body with no soul has no life," said Meridia.

"Put her back then!" snapped Matt.

"I think she may prefer the Colored Rooms better than your company. We had a very long discussion about you," said Meridia.

"Ok, spine removal it is, we could share matching cybernetics," said Matt, cracking his knuckles, only for both he and Chloe to be sent flying by a blast of light from Meridia, who now looked pretty angry...and a bit demonic.

Kala's skin was now a shining gold color and her eyes were balls of light. Golden feathered wings stretched from her back and golden spikes grew from her shoulders and the sides of her head.

Matt and Chloe acted on reflex, their years of flash training taking over as they opened fire, the blasts stopping in midair. "Your weapons, your powers, they are nothing against me," said Meridia's voice, echoing like a church bell, "I am a goddess, you are mortals who aspire to be more than you are. Your mate's body is mine until I achieved my goal. If you make me reconsider my decision to spare you, there will be nothing left of you but ashen stains."

"And have Kala wreck your shit back home?" sneered Matt.

"Kala is being treated like a princess back in my realm, better than you have ever treated her," said Meridia.

"Then ask her," said Chloe, Meridia glaring before pausing before her head whipped to the side as if she'd been punched. There was an indent clearly visible on Meridia's cheek for a moment, that of a woman's fist.

"Sounds like Kala disagrees with you," said Matt, "Trust me, Kala's body is not worth it."

Meridia gave Matt a harsh look and said, "What would you know of worth? You're not worthy to have a bride like Kala when you treat her so shamefully."

"I prefer to test potentially dangerous nanites on myself instead of on my girlfriend. Exhibit A over there is the product of it." said Matt, pointing to Draconus who snapped "Hey! Leave me out of this."

"You want to prove you're worthy of her? Fine, if you can get to her, she is yours, body and soul," said Meridia.

"Deal," said Matt before getting up, grabbing the surprised Meridia and yelling in her ear "I'M COMING HONEY! JUST YOU WAIT!" before letting go, Meridia too shell-shocked from the silliness to retaliate.

"So then, where's the portal?" asked Chloe.

"What portal?" asked Draconus.

"As in the portal to her realm so Matt can go in and save her," said Chloe.

Meridia resumed her mortal form and said, "It is not going to be that simple. I am not opening a portal to my realm nor will I allow any access from Mundus to there. If you wish to reach the Colored Rooms, you'll have to cross through other plains of Oblivion to get there."

"That's cheating!" snapped Matt.

"It's a test of your resolve. You shall have to go through hell and back to prove you treasure her as you say you do," said Meridia.

"And as my idiot brother already agreed. You realize once we get there, we're gonna destroy the entire place, ok?" said Chloe dully.

"It's a plane of Oblivion, it can't be destroyed," said Meridia.

"Actually, can't they just blow up everything in there and slaughter your minions so you have to spend decades regenerating-and I'm shutting up now," said Draconus, as Meridia turned him into a mouse.

"You'll have pass through the other Princes' realms to get to mine and I'll be quite surprised if you had any strength left when you get to mine," said Meridia.

"All of them?" asked Matt with a gulp.

"That depends on how clever you are," said Meridia.

Matt stared, Meridia smirking before noticing Draconus was counting to himself before Matt's left eye began twitching "I love a challenge," he said with a mad giggle.

"That sounds more like the Matt I'm familiar with," said Chloe.

"Enough, champion, we're leaving," snapped Meridia, opening a portal.

"Aha! I'd knew you'd slip up!" yelled Matt before charging through the portal.

There was a long pause before Chloe said, "That doesn't go to the Colored Rooms, does it?"

"Of course not. I knew he'd try to go through the portal, so I opened one that lead to somewhere else," said Meridia.

* * *

Embassy barracks...

The guards from the main gate sighed, finally relaxing, one of them, the female saying happily, "Finally, the shift's over and I hear those creepy bodyguards got tossed out. The elites got told to kill them and their owners on sight."

Just then, a portal opened up between them. "What the," said the male guard before Matt ran through it.

The three of them blinked and started at each other before Matt said, "Oops, guess I should have made a left at Albuquerque."

One of the other guards managed to snap out of it at that snapping "GET HIM!" only for Matt to yell "LEROOOY!" and lunge at them.

* * *

"Ok, all joking aside, how are we supposed to get to Oblivion?" asked Kala.

"Well, I can think of a few books that could take you, but you won't find them here," said Meridia.

Meridia smirked before staring in horror as Draconus said, "Second bookcase, third shelf down. Hey, they need a fighting chance."

"Now, if that is all, we'll be leaving now," said Meridia as she opened another portal.

"Uh, you do realize there's a big hole in your whole 'spawn a line of undead-hunting warriors' plan, right?" pointed out Chloe.

"Oh? Is it that Kala's body is as sterile as yours?" asked Meridia, which made Chloe glare at her, "I am the Daedric Prince of Life Energy. I have the power to create life in any womb." Her voice turned softer and said, "If you talk your brother out of his quest, I can see to it that you'll be able to bear your own pups."

Chloe glared before saying, "No deal. I don't backstab family."

"I didn't think so. I was hoping that my future warriors won't be related to traitors," said Meridia before she walked through the portal.

"Matt is gonna go nuclear, Draconus..." said Chloe warningly as Draconus turned to follow, Draconus saying "Good...that means when I get to kill him, he'll put up a good fight." before following.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins had found their way into the dungeon beneath the embassy. Both of them wrinkled their snouts. The stench of dried blood was quite thick down there. "I can't believe the empire lets them do this. I can't believe anyone does," said Iguanus in an annoyed tone.

"Like the Thalmor tell the Empire every little dirty thing that they do," said Tiatara, "If the Empire were strong enough, they'd overthrow the Thalmor as soon as they could. You know the Empire's been in decline since the Septim dynasty ended."

"Yeah...yeah," said Iguanus in an annoyed tone before they ducked back as a robed Thalmor walked by, a guard with him.

"He'll need time to recover before I can continue. Heal his wounds enough so he doesn't bleed out and give him just enough water so he doesn't die," the robed Thalmor said.

"Sir, don't you think we've gotten all the information that he has to give out of him?" asked the guard.

"No, he's holding something back, I know it," said the Thalmor interrogator, adding, "And the other one...from the barracks?"

"We still have yet to find out how he got there," said the guard.

"Well, we'll make him talk soon enough. Just make sure he screams instead of sings. I'm not sure which is a worse assault on the ears," said the interrogator.

"We gagged him immediately," said the guard dutifully, shuddering at the auditable memory.

"Good. Pain will take the fight out of him. Eventually, he'll do anything to make the torture stop," said the interrogator.

"He put half the guards in the sickbay," said the guard with a shudder.

"There could be only one person on Nirn they could be talking about," said Tiatara.

"The real question is which side needs rescuing from whom?" joked Iguanus.

"We'd better hurry," said Tiatara, peering out to see the door the guard and interrogator had come out of.

The Argonians slipped through the door. The dungeon was a lot more Spartan than they had expected. They had honestly been expecting a torture chamber with all the tools. Though there were a few torture tools, it wasn't as well-stocked as they expected. The room wasn't even stone, just wood. There was also only a couple of cells around, one with a dead body and another with Matt in, snoring like a chainsaw through a full-on Bane-style steel mask being used as a gag.

"How could Matt be asleep?" asked Iguanus.

"They probably drugged him so he'd shut up," said Tiatara.

"They tried..." said a voice from the 'dead' body, causing the twins to yelp and jump back as the other prisoner shot upright, his eyes bloodshot. "That...noise he made...not human," he said faintly.

"Not exactly sure how human he's supposed to be," said Iguanus.

"He just started...he said it was singing...two of the guards passed out," said the prisoner in a terrified voice.

"You sure they didn't bring him in so you'd spill your guts?" joked Iguanus.

"Maybe they did?" said the prisoner desperately.

"Twisted game those Thalmor play," said Tiatara.

"Look, I don't care if you release me or not, just take that guy away and I'll tell you anything!" pleased the prisoner.

"Deal," said Tiatara, blasting the lock and walking in, "Matt...wake up, you idiotic alien."

"Did she say 'alien'?" asked the prisoner.

"Long story, you don't need to hear all of it," said Iguanus as he started fiddling with the prisoner's shackles.

"Wait, you're releasing me?" asked the prisoner.

"Like we're heartless enough to leave anyone in the Thalmor's clutches," said Iguanus before he opened the shackles.

"Oh...oh divines bless you..." said the prisoner happily before seeing Matt getting up and screamed.

"Relax, he isn't going to hurt you," said Tiatara.

"He's gonna sing!" screamed the prisoner, though Matt looked a little too out of it to sing even if he wasn't gagged.

"Never mind him, what did the Thalmor want?" asked Tiatara.

"To find where this old Blades scholar is so they can question him," said the prisoner.

"Well, well...I should have known after the commotion in the ballroom," sneered the interrogator walking into view, two guards dragging their Wood Elf contact. Tiatara started charging up a lightning bolt in her hands when the interrogator said, "Ah, ah, fire that spell and the Wood Elf gets his throat slit." Tiatara glared before canceling the charging spell.

"Very good, now drop your weapons," said the Thalmor agent smugly before a click was heard behind him.

"Follow your own advice," said Chloe's voice, her blaster pointed at his head.

"Of course, the other bodyguard," said the interrogator before spinning and letting loose a thunderbolt at point blank range at Chloe. The blast caught Chloe in the chest, sending her flying into the wall, her blaster sliding across the floor to where a guard grabbed it.

"You're out of rescuers," said the interrogator, "If the Wood Elf's life isn't precious enough for you, then perhaps your bodyguard's is."

Matt, who had gotten his gag removed, said "Oh crap, whatever you do, don't use her gun on her. It's her only weakness."

"They're too paranoid to fall for that, right?" muttered Iguanus.

The guard looked at the interrogator who nodded before he aimed the blaster at Chloe and pulled the trigger, a small click heard before a red light came on and a rising hum began. "Not paranoid enough," said Matt before pulling everyone back.

The guard looked confused, pulling the gun close to look at the small LED which usually showed the ammo count but was now flashing with a skull and crossbones, before the gun exploded violently.

"Uh, Matt, wouldn't Chloe have gotten caught in that explosion?" asked Tiatara.

The second guard was tossed over the railing at that, Chloe jumping down. "Leg it!" she snapped.

"But what about-" started Tiatara before the Wood Elf ran down the stairs.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked desperately.

"Through there. I've seen them drag the dead bodies that way," said the prisoner, pointing at a trapdoor.

"Hang on a sec," said Iguanus as he grabbed a few journals from a chest.

"Less books, more running!" snapped Matt.

The group quickly opened the trapdoor and dropped down. They landed in a rather messy cave. "Ugh, what reeks?" groaned Tiatara before picking up a bright pink jewel in a golden case, "Hey, I think I've seen one of these before."

Matt picked up an arm at that. "That's not all," he said weakly.

"Oh, wait, I think I know that smell," said Iguanus before a bellowing was heard, "Yep, troll cave."

"Trolls? TROLLS?" snapped Chloe.

"You have something against trolls?" asked Matt casually.

"Every other cave I went into was full of TROLLS!" snapped Chloe, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Now, now, Chloe, now's not the time," said Matt.

"Not the time? NOT THE TIME? WHEN IS IT THE TIME?" snapped Chloe angrily, her canines becoming more visible.

"Actually, we've gotten everything we needed already," said Iguanus, "So, as soon as those other two are out of sight, I think Chloe's free to transform."

"I'm more worried about us," said Matt.

"So long as you're not standing between her and the troll, I think you'll be alright," said Iguanus.

"Shuuuuut uuuuup..." managed Chloe.

"Uh, I think we should be moving through this cave very quickly now," said Tiatara.

"Yezzz...think...that...too…" managed Chloe who was half changed.

The two escapees quickly ran as fast as they could. "I might need to wipe their minds later," muttered Matt.

"Your sister is a werewolf?" snapped one of them at that.

"Well...yeah..." admitted Matt. The escapee just glared before they continued running, even as the now-transformed Chloe gave chase. "Where's a stupid troll when you need one?" snapped Matt.

Said troll walked into view at that, having been woken by the screaming. If it had been capable of thinking properly, it would have been annoyed at the early wakeup call. However, as trolls had the average IQ, among the entire species, of a bowl of week-old custard all it was thinking was 'lunch' and to that, lunged at Matt.

Matt was a lot quicker on the draw and was able to do an impressive leap over the troll's head. The troll was confused about where its meal went before it bowled into Chloe. It managed to recover in time for Chloe to swipe its head off and start heading for Matt.

"Crap, she's not focusing on the troll!" yelped Matt.

The twins caught up to see Chloe trying to grab Matt. "Run! I'll deal with little sis!" he called.

"But you won't-" started Tiatara.

"Relax, I've handled worse tantrums from her before," said Matt.

Iguanus looked over at where Matt was dodging blow after blow before he said, "Sister, he's giving us time to run."

"I hope he'll be alright afterwards," said Tiatara before they focused on running.

* * *

Matt rolled back to avoid another snap from Chloe, before yelling "Snap out of it! This is hardly sisterly behavior." Chloe just roared and swiped at Matt. Matt glared as another slash narrowly avoided him before pausing in horror as he caught her across the snout, even Chloe pausing. "Uh, Chloe, didn't mean to hit you like that," said Matt.

"Probably not, but I'm still angry with you," growled Chloe.

"What for?" snapped Matt.

"Your fault...all your fault...me trapped...like this...never leaving..." snapped Chloe, her voice going guttural as her feral nature tried to kick in again.

"Chloe, we will be able to leave, as soon as Kala's back, we're outta here," said Matt.

Chloe seemed to calm down a little, Matt feeling confident enough to walk up, as Chloe said "Leave? Like this? Lies...all lies...liar...LIAR!" she said before lunging forward and sinking her fangs into Matt.

Matt gritted his teeth against the pain before bringing one fist down hard on her head. Chloe's response was to roar and claw him across the face. Matt screamed out in pain before a bolt of lightning hit Chloe in the back. Chloe howled in pain before spinning to see who was interrupting only for an ice bolt to hit her in the chest

Soon after that, Iguanus darted forward and started slashing at Chloe with his swords. Chloe's reaction to was send him with a swipe to the chest. However, Iguanus was quickly back on his feet and was soon slashing at her again. Chloe, however, still had some tricks, dodging the next blow before grabbing his head with both hands and slamming it into the cave wall.

"Chloe, stop it!" yelled Tiatara. Chloe turned and snarled at her. "You know you're not a beast and you know we're not your enemies," said Tiatara, "You need to stop before your wrath does something worse than what you've done to Matt." Chloe snarled before walking forward, only for Tiatara to snap, "All your brother talked about was finding you. Going out of his way to get you back..."

Chloe paused for a bit and then Tiatara said, "When he found you again, with no memory of who you were, he was almost shattered. He kept trying to get through to the real you, despite how hard Mist tried to deny it."

Chloe was just staring now as Tiatara said, "When he thought he'd lost you he did break. He didn't want this to happen to you."

Chloe gave a soft whimper and Tiatara said, "He may not have shown it right then, but he was overjoyed when you finally got your memories back. But is this the way you treat the one who's been searching for you so long? By almost clawing his eye out?"

Chloe's eyes widened at that, looking down and noticing the blood on her claws finally before running over to Matt who was making bubbling gasps. "Don't worry, I can heal him," said Tiatara before sending healing magic at Matt. Matt's breathing became smoother as the wounds closed up. The slash marks across his left eye were still quite evident.

Chloe just whimpered more, able to smell her virus on him. "His eye might take a little longer to recover," said Tiatara with concern, "But I don't think you've done more permanent damage than give him some new scars."

Chloe however was shaking Matt a little before he grumbled "Five more minutes."

"Yeah, he'll be fine," said Tiatara. Chloe snarled at Tiatara at that. Of course he wasn't gonna be ok and it was all her fault. "Chloe, settle down. Maybe you need to go hunting to get more of the bloodlust out," said Tiatara. Chloe just glared before lifting Matt up and pointed at Tiatara's unconscious brother.

"Right, better get moving," said Tiatara as she walked over to her brother. Not too far from him, she could see Chloe's discarded armor. "Better get your stuff and...what's this?" she asked as she pulled a book out of Chloe's bag.

Chloe winced as Tiatara took a look at the book, a frown forming. During her time as the Arch-Mage she'd read alot about how dangerous messing with daedra was and here was basically a beginner's guide to doing that...complete with pictures. "Are you two mad?" she said faintly

Chloe let out a sad whimper at that. "Summoning daedra is dangerous. How could you even think about that?" snapped Tiatara as she flipped through the book. She paused when she got to an interesting chapter.

'While physically entering Oblivion is dangerous, there are possible ways to do it. The most common way is creating an Oblivion gate, but this is not encouraged. Another notable method is the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora. Reading one of these forbidden tomes transports the reader to his realm of Apocrypha. The Black Books may be a relatively safe way to enter Oblivion as 'death' there simple returns one to Mundus.'

She could also see that someone had recently marked the page. "By the Hist tree...you were looking into doing this," she snapped. Chloe slowly nodded. "Wh...why?" said Tiatara in horror before saying "You weren't trying to get to Hircine's realm, were you?"

Chloe quickly shook her head. "Chloe, you can talk, can't you?" asked Tiatara. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, only for several growls and yelps to come out, causing her to cover her mouth, dropping Matt in the meantime.

"Ok, clearly you're a bit too much like a beast right now," said Tiatara.

Chloe glared, stomping forward before a squish was heard, Tiatara and Chloe looking down and wincing. "I'm gonna have to heal him more now," said Tiatara, with more annoyance than disgust.

Chloe just growled before grabbing Matt's foot and throwing Iguanus over her shoulder a little too roughly.

* * *

Unfortunately, it appeared that Chloe's savaging of Matt did cause him to catch her curse. As such, she was getting a rather thorough chewing out, though not from who she would have expected. "We do not pass on our curse to outsiders," said Kodlak sternly, "We keep it within the Circle."

"We can't afford to have rogue werewolves that could cause unwanted exposure," said Aela.

"It was an accident," said Chloe in a glum voice, remembering to know she was supposed to be Mist.

"Even so, you should have had better control over yourself, especially since he is your brother," said Kodlak.

"How did he convince you?" asked Aela at that.

"Er, what?" asked Chloe.

"Mist, you were convinced he wasn't related to you. Then you go off on a contract and come back convinced. What did he say?" asked Aela, the trap in the question sitting there.

"Er, he wasn't really involved in convincing me," said Chloe, her cheeks starting to flush.

"Ah...you did have eyes for that Chris character." said Aela smugly, her tone with a hint of teasing.

"What?!" yelped Chloe, her voice going up too high for her dignity.

Kodlak chuckled and muttered, "Ah, young love." But then his tone turned serious, "But there's still the problem with you passing the curse onto your brother."

"The only reason we have control over our wolf forms is because of the direct blessing of Hircine," said Aela, "I believe Chris is the same way, but he hasn't told me how he received Hircine's blessing. The werewolves we create outside of the blood ritual have a very good chance of going feral."

"My brother's got a will like a steel trap. He won't break," snapped Chloe before pausing, "Wait...this can't be the first...accident. What happened to the other ones?" she said before seeing the grim expressions and her hand shooting to her sword. "You try it and I'll chop your fucking heads off!" she snapped.

"Mist, this is simply a precaution. I'm sure your brother could be cured soon. I've been going over the old texts and there may be a way to break Hircine's hold over us," said Kodlak.

"But that remedy is not going to happen in time," said Aela, "One of the moons is full tonight. Matt could become even more uncontrollable than Iguanus was."

"So what? You're gonna lock him in a hole? Give him a silver enema if he goes bonkers?" screamed Chloe angrily.

"His bloodlust should be over at moonset," said Kodlak, "But we can't take the risk that he could run amok."

"And if it's not? You said it yourself that he'll most likely go permanently feral," snapped Chloe, the lack of answer all she needed. "Like I said, I'll cut your fucking head off!" she snapped before Aela grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to drop the sword

"I'm sorry, shield-sister, but we cannot afford to show mercy this time," said Aela.

"If it makes things...better, I will make sure he does not suffer," said Kodlak in a sad voice, heading for the room where Matt was...only to yelp as he grabbed the handle. Kodlak quickly pulled his hand away, his hand burning from the heat. "Matt, open up in there!" he called.

"So you can cut my head off? In the words of some of my more...erm...overseas crew, meega nala queesta, jackass," said Matt's voice from the other side before saying in a singsong voice, "I welded the looock."

Kodlak sighed before saying, "Boys, get the battering ram."

"Finally, I thought we'd never get the chance to use it," said Vilkas.

"I'd say you'll never take me alive but that's the aim I believe, so...I should give my swansong." said Matts voice, Chloe yelping "Oh God, let me cover my ears, Aela, please."

"Uh, is your brother as bad of a singer as you are when you're drunk?" asked Aela with worry.

"Worse," said Chloe, "My old...employers classified it as a form of interrogation." before she paused. "Hmm...he usually doesn't bluff. We should be wishing for deafness by now," she said confused, Aela letting go.

"Ahem, do, re, me, fa, so, laaaaaarrrrrrgh!" came Matt's voice, the last 'note' sounding like he was in a lot of pain.

Aela tried to grab Chloe again, only to receive a punch to the jaw. "Sorry, shield-sis, family comes first," she said, pulling the key off Aela's belt and heading for the door before remembering the door was still hot. She looked around to make sure nobody was around, most of the circle out getting gear to breach the door and Aela shaking stars from her vision before she pulled out her blaster and fired two shots into the hinges.

"Matt, we're getting you-" started Chloe before the door was knocked down over her. Out of the room came a black werewolf that in a few ways bore a resemblance to Chloe's wolf form. But there were obvious differences like the fact that he was male, he was noticeably thinner than the other male werewolves, and his left arm seemed to be...shimmering.

Chloe could also see that "Ah crap," she muttered as the werewolf paused at that and turned, stomping up and effortlessly lifting the heavy door and throwing it aside like a toy, peering at her curiously and sniffing her. Chloe gulped a little. Matt's eyes didn't hint at any intelligence, just a hungry wolf who was wondering if the thing he was sniffing would make a good meal.

"Matt? Bad dog?" she said nervously as Matt's eyes narrowed, part of him realizing this wasn't the right look for him and exactly who had caused it, which caused him to start growling. "Ah shit," muttered Chloe before Aela now recovered, tossed a chair at Matt, the chair smashing on his shimmering arm and causing its holocloak to shut down.

"How is Matt still wearing armor?" asked Vilkas. Matt spun to face the new threats with an angry snarl.

"Matt, stand down," said Kodlak, trying to exert all his authority as alpha. However, it was not as strong as it used to be, partially due to lack of use, partially due to his wanting to be rid of his wolf curse. Matt's werewolf side seemed to sense this and his snarl got more pronounced. "Matt, that's an order," said Kodlak. This only seemed to set Matt off as he charged at Kodlak. However, the old man already had his great sword out and he stabbed at Matt as he got close.

Matt managed to turn at the last second, a hail of sparks flying up as the sword bit into his metal arm and got stuck. Matt snarled before yelping as three arrows embedded into his right shoulder. Matt's response was to roar in pain, yanking back, leaving what should have been a bleeding wound. It was bleeding...it was bleeding oil.

"If Matt can't be confined, then we'll put him down," said Aela as she aimed an arrow at Matt's head.

Matt turned to growl before looking around, and spotting the main doors and lunging for them. "Don't let him escape!" called Farkas before he tackled Matt. Matt snarled before trying to get free, snapping angrily

Vilkas also jumped onto Matt. Their combined weight was enough to almost bring Matt down to the floor. "Huh, I always thought he was scrawny," said Aela.

Matt's response was to jerk his head back in a headbutt. That blow hit Farkas and loosened his grip. Matt soon threw him off and his brother before running for the doors. Matt slammed into the door, which failed to budge.

"You won't open that door from this side," said Aela. Matt just pulled his armored arm back before punching clean through the door. The others jumped as Matt tore the lock out before turning to glare at them and crushing it, before he smashed the door open and ran out into the night

"We have to stop him before he kills someone," said Kodlak.

Chloe glared before saying, "Yes...and I'm doing it. As you said so happily, it should be my job."

"Chloe, I'm not sure you have the...fortitude to take him down," said Kodlak.

"I don't need to take him down," said Chloe as she drew her sword, "I just need to show him who's boss."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chloe wasn't the only one who had been annoyed by Matt being locked up.

"Ok, we got plenty of rope this time, right?" asked Chris.

"Check," said Contrinus.

"A surplus of lockpicks?" asked Chris.

"Check," said Chip.

"Smoke grenades to make the escape easier?" asked Chris.

"Check," said Tiatara.

"A sturdy bludgeon for knocking people out?" asked Chris.

"Check," said Iguanus.

"Werewolf rampaging towards us," said Draco, causing everyone to look in the direction he was looking and scatter, except Chris who hadn't bothered to look.

"That's not on the list," said Chris before he was sent flying. The others winced as the werewolf paused to look back at what it had hit before running down the ramp towards the plains. "Someone get the ID tag of that werewolf?" asked Chris dizzily.

Chloe ran into view at that, holding a sword. "Where'd Matt go?" she snapped.

"Matt's a werewolf again?" groaned Draco.

"Technically, he was an alien resembling a werewolf before," said Chip.

The group turned to look at the twins, expecting a freak-out. "Nope...hardly the weirdest thing," said Iguanus, Tiatara nodding in agreement.

"Well, at least he can't give a sonic howl here," said Chip.

"Look, you guys gotta help me catch him before my fellow Companions catch him," snapped Chloe desperately

"Because they're gonna put him down like a mad dog?" asked Contrinus flatly.

"Yes," snapped Chloe, causing Contrinus to pale.

"Well, the only change here is that we're relying on primitive technology and magic," said Chip dryly.

"They're going to kill him!" snapped Chloe, rapping on Chip's head.

"Chloe, unless you've taken a cure already, you're a werewolf too. You can keep up with Matt easily," said Chip.

"Yes...except I need 2 days to cool off before I can change again," snapped Chloe, rapping harder on Chip.

"Actually, I got something that help with that," said Iguanus before pulling a ring out of his pocket and tossing to Chloe. She caught and took a good look at it. It was sterling silver with a wolf's head carved on it, but instead of discomforting her, it seemed to energize her.

"What's this?" she said curiously.

Iguanus said, "We had a little...run-in down south. Long story."

"The point is that's the Ring of Hircine. Any werewolf who wears it can change as many times a day as they want without having to rest," said Tiatara.

"How did you get this?" said Chloe, Draco snapping "Oh, shove the ring on!" throwing it at Chloe...and causing it to hit her in the mouth.

"I'm not-" started Chloe before the ring flew into her mouth. Her eyes bulged as she gagged and clutched at her throat. Chris had gotten up and noticed Chloe was having difficulties. He thumped her hard on the back until she managed to swallow.

"That was close. You coulda-" he began cheerfully before being laid out by Chloe's fist.

"YOU MADE ME SWALLOW A DEMONIC ARTIFACT! It's Matt's job to get into these situations!" she snapped.

"Guess some of that Lynch family luck is rubbing off on you," said Draco jokingly.

Chloe stared in sheer horror at Draco. "You think so?" she said in a faint voice, Draco sadly missing the signs.

"Wouldn't be that surprising," said Draco.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chloe, falling to her knees.

"Great, how long is it gonna take for her to snap out of it?" asked Chip dryly.

"I hope that ring doesn't give her poisoning," said Contrinus.

"Nah, that thing will probably pass through her harmlessly," said Chip, "Though I doubt it's gonna be any use while it's in her gut."

Chloe twitched at that, before grabbing the nearest person by the neck, sadly Draco. "I think it's working," he rasped.

"That's Chloe's normal attitude," said Chip.

"Then...her nails need...cutting..." rasped Draco before he was thrown at Chris.

Chloe growled as she quickly bulked up and shifted into werewolf form. "Chloe...please don't eat uuuuus," said Contrinus carefully as Chloe glared.

Chloe held a hand to her stomach and said, "Fortunately for you guys, that ring's making me lose my appetite and that's making me a little cranky."

"Shouldn't we be catching your brother before he happens to someone?" pointed out Chris dizzily.

"Yes we should," said Chloe before picking Chris up, "And you're coming with me."

"I am?" said Chris dizzily, his eyes rolling.

"Yes you are," said Chloe, "It's your fault that ring's in my stomach instead of on my finger."

"Aw, I didn't even get to ask first," said Chris.

"Ask what?" asked Chloe.

Chris shook his head and said, "Never mind that. Let's find your brother."

"Let's all just go. Horror film rules: we split up and he'll probably eat one of us," said Techo.

* * *

Between Chris and Chloe's noses, it wasn't too hard to follow Matt's trail into the woods.

That and he seemed to have stopped to punch every passerby he'd met.

"So once we've caught Matt, how are we gonna help him reestablish control?" asked Draco.

"We pummel him till he cries uncle," snapped Chloe.

"It might be easier to do if we have three werewolves," said Techo, giving Iguanus a significant look.

"I'd...really prefer not to use my power unless I have to," said Iguanus.

"And you don't have to. I can handle my dimwit brother," said Chloe confidently before noticing the winces. "What?" she snapped.

"Uh, you do realize that's the sort of thing that Matt says before things start getting unlucky for him, right?" asked Contrinus.

Chloe paused, her smile vanishing before she starting groaning. "Oh, this is gonna be a painful mission," she muttered.

"Probably quite literally so," said Chip.

A howl was heard in the treeline at that. "Well, at least Matt won't be hard to find," said Contrinus.

"No, I'll look on the bright side. He always liked chicken," said Chloe scathingly.

"I'm not a bird right now," said Contrinus pointedly.

"Even better, dogs love chasing cats," said Chloe.

"He wouldn't do that...would he?" said Contrinus nervously.

"I certainly feel like doing it," said Chloe, showing her fangs.

Contrinus gulped at that, before a snap was heard from the treeline, causing everyone not currently wolfed up to open fire on said trees. When the smoke had cleared, a rabbit was revealed, a horrified look on its face before it dropped the apple it had been eating and fainted.

"Uh...that rabbit was probably armed," said Techo unconvincingly.

"I can tell. That apple was probably explosive," said Tiatara scathingly.

"You should see how they'll react when a deer startles them," said Chris.

"Erm...guys?" said Draco, pointing, only to get ignored.

"Your wanton destruction's just going to drive Matt away, probably right into the Circle's hands," said Iguanus.

"About that..." said Draco desperately, only for Chloe to snap "Matt...scared of explosions? He's usually the cause of explosions. It'd be like fish scared of water."

"Yeah, he'll probably be drawn to them," said Draco who had just shrugged and figured 'the hell with it'.

"Yeah, so what did you wanna say, Dra...ooooh…" said Chloe, turning to see Matt on a boulder behind them, eyeing them like...well, like lunch.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sic 'im!" yelled Techo.

Matt's response was to leap forward, landing in the middle of them, a perfect position unless the gang wanted to shoot each other more than him. "Here we go," said Chip joylessly as Matt started knocking them about.

Draco yelped as Chip was used to smash into him, Matt dodging a blow from Chris before punching him flying into the twins, sadly just as Tiatara tried to fire an ice blast at him resulting in a Chris-cicle.

Chloe tried the straightforward approach and leaped onto Matt's back. Matt just let himself slump backwards, letting his full weight sandwich Chloe into the ground before he back-rolled off her and turned to growl at the last one standing, Contrinus.

Contrinus's tail was completely fluffed out and she couldn't even think of any spells right now that could help her. So she said the only thing that came to her mind, "Matt, bad dog, sit!" Matt actually gave her a look of puzzlement at that. "Yeah, that's right. A wolf with a human sides just a sort of dog. So SIT!" snapped Contrinus, a little giddy that it had actually seemed to work...only for Matt to pick up a rock and throw it at her.

Contrinus barely ducked the rock and said, "No, bad, we do not throw rocks!" Matt just rolled his eyes before charging at her. That was when Contrinus's instincts won out and she turned and fled with a yowl. Matt pursued her until she climbed up a very tall tree.

Chloe got up dizzily, looking down to see the imprint she'd made...in rock. "Ok, you're going on a diet when we get out of here," she gibbered before her eyes focused to see Contrinus laughing at Matt as he tried to jump up to get her. "CONTRINUS! STOP TAUNTING THE HOMICIDAL KILLING MACHINE!" she snapped before saying "Oopsie." as Matt's head shot round to look at her.

Chloe had just enough time to brace herself before Matt charged into her. She kicked up, sending Matt flying only for him to roll to his feet and lunge at her again, trying to get his claws round her throat.

Chloe struggled to get them off, but Matt's metal fingers were very hard to budge. Fortunately, Chris had managed to bust out of his ice prison by then and decided a more hands-on approach was needed. He grabbed Matt by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off. Matt let out a choked snarl as he reflexively let go of Chloe. Chris held Matt over his head before slamming him down on the ground.

"Ok...that was...easy…" panted Chris, only for Matt to get up again and give him a werewolf-fueled punch to the jaw Chris staggered before shaking his head and then body slamming Matt. Matt wheezed as the larger wolf knocked the air out of him. Matt staggered back before punching back at Chris, with his machine hand this time. This time, Chris's eyes crossed as he saw stars. A second blow quickly knocked him over. Matt glared before planting a foot on Chris's chest and roaring in his face

But while, Matt's attention was focused on Chris, Chloe took the time to find something that would suitable for stunning Matt, namely Chip's armor held up over her head. As Matt was roaring at Chris, Chloe brought the armor down and clonked Matt over the head. Matt staggered back, gripping his head with his eyes clenched. Chloe didn't take chances and kept clobbering Matt with the armor, going for whatever wasn't currently being guarded by his hands.

Matt yelped before finally grabbing her wrist with his metal hand and squeezing the servos as far as they went. Chloe yelped in pain as she was brought to her knees. Matt felt like he was going to snap her hand off. Chloe managed to look up, to see Matt preparing one final and probably fatal slash, only for Chris to tackle him from behind

The two males slammed against the ground before they started thrashing against each other. Chris didn't even seem to be trying to outwit Matt, returning savage fury with savage fury. The two snapped and clawed at each other, Chris's larger muscles being equal in strength to Matt's metal arm.

Chloe stared before wincing as Chris got Matt in a headlock and was seemingly choking him. "Chris? Chris, stop it!" she snapped.

Chris didn't seem to listen her and squeezed Matt's even tighter. Matt's struggle got more frantic as his air supply was cut off. Chloe stared in horror before heading forward and trying to pry his grip loose.

Matt's eyes were rolling up as his movements started to grow weaker. It looked like Chris was about to choke the life out of him when Chris suddenly let go. Matt barely had time to make a rasping breath before Chris's fist landed on his head. Chloe glared at Chris before pushing him back and away from Matt in case he got anymore 'ideas'.

Matt just lay there dazed, his breath a little ragged but steady. "We need to assert dominance before he gets his strength back," said Chris, "He's not gonna listen to anyone but an Alpha until his human mind wakes up."

"And almost breaking his neck works how?" snapped Chloe.

"The only way I could tire him out was to cut off his air," said Chris, "I didn't have tranq darts on me."

Matt grumbled weakly from the ground at that, trying to push himself to his feet. "Yeah, you forget...Matt's about as likely to follow anyone as he is to sell his weapon collection," said Chloe.

"Ok, this time, we hit him with coordinated attacks until he decides to stay down," said Chris.

"Either of you put one claw on me and I will shave you bald with my axe," said Matt in a very annoyed tone.

Chloe's face broke into a lupine smile, hugging Matt immediately. "You're sane again! I won't have to decapitate you!" she said happily.

"Ow, ow, ow, tender," yipped Matt.

"Oh...oh, sorry," said Chloe.

Matt looked at his hand before he turned to give a glare that even made Chris jump back. "You gave me the wolf lurgy!" he snapped.

Chloe's ears dropped and she said sheepishly, "It was an accident."

"You seemed rather too intent on maiming," said Matt accusingly, "Something to do with it be 'my fault' you're stuck here?"

"I...I..." said Chloe with a whine.

"Hey, ease up on her," said Chris, "She's spent a year not knowing who she really was. You can't expect her to _not_ have some emotional trauma after she got her memories back."

"And I had my ass almost torn apart!" snapped Matt.

"As if you haven't threatened the lives of people close to you when you go berserk," said Chris accusingly.

Matt turned and glared, "No, Draconus did that. He always did that...and you damn well know it."

"Guys, knock it off, you've been at each other's throats enough for one night," said Techo.

"Not until Chloe can give me a good reason for her attacking me," said Matt.

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT! You usually spot imposters from a mile away. You spotted who I was when I was Silvia with ease. You're telling me you didn't smell a rat with Betrayl?" yelled Chloe angrily.

"Silvia doesn't have reality-warping magic that can make very good distractions. Not to mention Betrayl was based off of you mentally. She didn't even know she was a fake when she first formed," said Matt.

"And when did that happen?" demanded Chloe.

Matt glared at that before saying something he instantly regretted, "Mind your own business."

"I think it's my business when a demented doppelganger is trying to steal my life!" snapped Chloe.

Chris said, "I think she said she wasn't intending permanent harm."

Chloe snorted and said, "She has a funny definition of 'permanent harm', now that we're all stuck on this planet as werewolves."

"No we're not," said Chip, "I'll have the transport ship ready in two weeks at least and there is some type of local cure for lycanthropy. Now can someone give me some medical treatment, I'm in a lot of pain."

Matt glared, "Let's just get back to the main problem: you got orders to kill me," snapped Matt, pointing at Chloe.

"Because they were afraid you would go feral but you're clearly talking up a storm like a sane man...well, a mostly sane man," said Chloe.

"They've kept their little secret for centuries. You think a few 'sane' ones haven't had accidents?" snapped Matt.

"What do you expect me to do? Lead you back to them on a leash like you're a tame dog?" asked Chloe before pausing and saying, "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Matt glared at that. "Anyways, Chris wasn't initiated the regular way and he's an accepted member," said Chloe.

"He has the 'blessing'," said Matt sarcastically.

"Funny definition of 'blessing'," said Chris sardonically.

"Enough for your friends," snapped Matt at Chloe, seeming angrier.

"Listen, I'm not gonna pretend that the Circle's rules all make sense. Not everyone's in agreement about how to perceive the werewolf power either. I think all that really matters is control. Either you have it or you don't," said Chloe.

Matt glared, before saying, "Fine, but...there might be a problem. Nanites are-"

There was a sudden gurgle from his stomach before Matt began shrinking. His features became less monstrous and his limbs didn't seem so out of proportion. In a few seconds, he looked like an anthro wolf version of himself with his usual proportions, which made him look rather scrawny compared to Chloe and Chris.

He looked at the others, before Chloe howled before yelling, "YES! EVERYTHING'S NORMAL AGAIN!"

"Funny definition of 'normal'," grumbled Matt.

"Well...we can't take him back like that," said Techo.

"Just put a holocloak on him and say he's a Khajiit traveler," said Draco dismissively.

"I highly doubt a dog can pass for a cat," said Contrinus. Matt just barked at her which made her go higher up the tree.

"Yeah, we're gonna have trouble. Say that he mixed magic?" said Chris as a suggestion, everyone looking over at the recovering twins.

* * *

"So I tried zapping him back to normal and...I didn't quite get all the way there," said Tiatara, sounding more annoyed than embarrassed.

"Yes...that is what happened...woe is me," said Matt, in a dull unconvincing voice at the back.

"I can't believe you have strong enough magic to alter his form like that," said Farkas.

"Well, I am the Arch-Mage," said Tiatara, sounding a bit more prideful.

"Urgh...mixing Argonian magic with daedric blessings..." muttered Aela.

"Small wonder that her brother can't control his beast form," said Vilkas.

Kodlak snapped, "Enough, it seems Mist's brother can control himself after all, thanks to a fortuitous accident."

"Great, this mean I'm part of the Circle now?" asked Matt dryly.

The Companions exchanged glances before Kodlak said, "Well...I'm not sure we should have someone that's..."

"So puny?" offered Aela.

"I was going to say 'incapable of hiding himself'," said Kodlak.

"Why hide? Never had to hide before," said Matt cockily.

"Matt, there are plenty of people who hate and fear werewolves and even if you look like a half-breed pup, you're not going to be very popular," said Aela.

"Say I'm from the desert?" asked Matt.

"You intend to pass yourself off as a Khajiit?" asked Farkas skeptically.

"Say I'm from deeper in the desert?" tried Matt. The Companions gave Matt an unconvinced look. "Meow?" he tried.

Farkas shook his head. "He'll be being hunted by the end of the day," he said.

"I suppose if we just hid his head he could pass for a Khajiit," said Tiatara, thought she sounded doubtful.

"Wait, what have you got in mind?" said Matt carefully.

"A large thick helmet that you never take off in public," said Tiatara.

"Wait? I gotta be a Da-?" began Matt before Chloe covered his snout

Kodlak looked thoughtful and he said, "I suppose we can have Eorlund craft a helmet that could look like it belongs to a Khajiit. The people of Whiterun may not observe any differences, though I doubt you could fool a real Khajiit."

"I refuse to be a knock-off Dar-" began Matt.

* * *

"This is so demeaning." Said Matt in a tinny voice, a wolf-style helmet on.

"It'll work until we can get you cured," said Chloe.

"I feel like the wolf in the iron mask," said Matt glumly.

"It's not iron, it's Skyforge steel, the best in Skyrim," said Chloe.

"As I recall, isn't steel on the lower end of the scale for effective weapons and armor?" asked Matt.

Chloe glared before slapping him across the back of the head, only for Matt to blow a raspberry at her.

"Well, now that we've gotten the information we need out of the Embassy, we need to be heading to Riften," said Tiatara.

"We need to find Esbern before the Thalmor do," said Iguanus.

"Wait...Riften? I know someone there," said Chris, before looking around to see if anyone was watching before pulling out his com. "NegaMorph? Pick up," before looking confused as a faint voice said "What was that? Intruder."

"Chris, this had better be really important. I'm in the middle of work," hissed NegaMorph.

"This is more important. The twins are looking for someone...name of Esbern." said Chris.

"Is that supposed to be someone I know?" asked NegaMorph dryly.

"He's someone hiding in Riften and you know that city pretty well by now," said Chris.

"Riften? Sure, I could show them around, after I finish up some business in Winterhold," said NegaMorph.

"No, you need to keep an eye on them before we get there. The Thalmor might be coming after them," said Chris.

"Have them meet me in Riften. This Winterhold business can't wait," said NegaMorph.

Tiatara grabbed the com at that. "Winterhold? Are you stealing something from my college?" she snapped.

"No, just getting something decoded," said NegaMorph.

Tiatara glared at that before letting it slide, Chris taking the com and waiting till Tiatara couldn't hear before saying, "You're robbing the place, aren't you?"

"Anything not nailed down," said NegaMorph cheerfully.

"Just don't swipe anything from Tiatara's room. She could turn you inside out in a literal sense," said Chris.

"Will do," said NegaMorph before the line went dead.

"So, I think you two ought to work on finding your way to Riften and find this Esbern guy," said Chris.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Iguanus.

"We're gonna rescue Kala and bring an end to this whole ordeal," said Matt grimly.

* * *

There's another chapter. We've been to the Embassy, gotten more information than we usually do during the game, but another problem is complicating our heroes now. Though I don't think Matt being a werewolf will be too much of a problem yet. Anyways, it looks like the gang will be making their first move to free Kala. How successful will they be? Keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	16. The Huntress

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 16: The Huntress**

(Chapter type: Original)

Hircine looked down at the daedric warrior in front of him. "You have my attention. Why has your lady sent you into my Hunting Grounds?" he asked, uncomfortable in his human-like form.

"Because you and my lady have mutual interest regarding a certain family of offworlders," said the daedric messenger, his golden armor giving away who his lady was.

"If you refer to who I think you do, then you know that two of them already have earnt their places here. The third one is hardly a threat," said Hircine smugly, nodding to his werewolves who began to slowly close.

"Then you would know that they have no intention of coming here. They intend to leave you and Mundus far behind them," said the messenger.

"Hah, my reach goes far beyond this world," said Hircine, though he raised a hand to cause his warriors to pause.

"That may be, but even the Daedric Princes have their limits. Not to mention the other deities who would object to intrusion. If those wolves leave, there's a good chance you'll never get them back," said the messenger.

Hircine glared before saying, "What is your ladies proposition?"

"The unpaired wolf is a threat to her grand design and requires...distraction. Should you find some means to keep him occupied, my lady will help make the mated pair useful to you," said the messenger. "And what can your lady do that I can't do myself?" asked Hircine dismissively.

"My lady knows much about those two, including the fact that the she-wolf is sterile," said the messenger.

Hircine glared at that before a smile came to his face. He knew full well how Meridia had gotten several of her titles. "Fine. Now leave to let your lady know...before I grow bored," he said.

"My lady will be pleased with your decision," said the messenger before he vanished.

* * *

Tahaussia meanwhile was getting a similar visit. "I have to do what?"

"I said, you will make sure that the offworlders end up in Hircine's realm. They plan to find their missing number and leave. Tenebra requires a head start and you will aid in providing it," snapped the glowing eyes in front of her.

"I understand that, my lord, but I'm just confused as to why you're telling me. Didn't Meridia steal your champion, shouldn't you be working against her?" asked Tahaussia.

The voice of Molag Bal laughed cruelly, "Why would I when she is lowering herself from her high pedestal to my level?"

"The Lady of Life is not as high and mighty as she professes to be," said Tahaussia with a smirk.

"And you will aid her in this little venture. Even now the offworlders look for a way to the Oblivion realms. You will make sure they succeed, but only in gaining access. Make sure their destination is not the intended one. Now go...and take your moronic roommate with you," said Molag Bal.

"Do I need to drag him along?" groaned Tahaussia.

"Yes, he's been skulking in the shadows too long," said Molag Bal before his presence faded.

"Urgh...GHOULWYRM! GET IN HERE! NOW!" yelled Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm stuck his head through the door and asked, "Is it urgent, I'm setting up a few things that's supposed to slow those offworlders down."

"Well, you'll have to do them in person this time," snapped Tahaussia.

"Wait...what? If they see me they'll cut my head off. They always do...and this time I might even stay dead," whimpered Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia rolled her eyes and said, "Oh for darkness sake, you're a dracolich. They _can't_ make you stay dead as much as they try. I've removed your head enough times to show how it won't happen. And I'll remove a lot more than just that if you don't help me with this."

Ghoulwyrm yelped before saying, "Fine, fine, as long as you tell me what the plan is. Forewarned and forearmed..."

"We're going to Dragon Bridge," said Tahaussia.

"And..." said Ghoulwyrm prompting.

"That's all you need to know until we get there," said Tahaussia.

"No, that's not how this relationship is going to work," said Ghoulwyrm before turning intangible and ghosting into Tahaussia.

Tahaussia sighed and waited as Ghoulwyrm accessed her memories before phasing back out. "One question: ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!" he snapped before yelping as Tahaussia grabbed him by the throat.

"My orders come directly from Molag Bal and we are doing as he says, understand me?" snapped Tahaussia.

"No...not a chance. I am not doing...oh, real mature," snapped Ghoulwyrm before his head popped off as Tahaussia squeezed harder.

"If you're merely a fraction of the mastermind you claim to be, you could surely think about how do to this plan without being discovered," said Tahaussia.

"There aren't many convincing disguises to be found in Hircine's Hunting Grounds," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Pardon me, but did you say 'hunting grounds'?" Tahaussia turned to see one of Ghoulwyrm's alien henchman, the one that reminded her of one of Hermaeus's Lurkers though a lot smaller and considerably less monstrous.

"And who is that?" said Tahaussia.

"Lucius, I have need of you," said Ghoulwyrm, ignoring Tahaussia.

"Well, it would certainly be nice to do something more proactive," said Lucius, "The beasts of this land are worthy prey, but I need more of a challenge."

"You're going to go to the ultimate hunting grounds...and you're gonna get to kill Lynch," said Ghoulwyrm evilly.

"My master was quite incessant that you came," said Tahaussia.

"Your master said 'take your moronic roommate with you', he didn't say _which_ roommate," said Ghoulwyrm.

Lucius frowned and said, "I object to the term 'moronic'." before sneering. "He cannot directly harm the male Lynch because his magic considers him owing a favor to him," he laughed, Ghoulwyrm glaring.

"Since when do you owe Lynch a favor?" demanded Tahaussia.

"Since he indirectly assisted me with my rebirth," said Ghoulwyrm dourly.

Tahaussia glared before saying nastily, "Fine, your minion will help. Come, Lucius, let us leave your feeble master to his 'planning'."

* * *

"Don't you have a sewer to be searching?" asked Matt with annoyance.

"Not until you divulge what your plan to get the Colored Rooms," said Iguanus.

"It's not your business," snapped Matt.

"As Arch-Mage, it _is_ my business when people do reckless Conjuration," said Tiatara.

"Ok, we open a portal, go in with enough firepower to turn this entire country to heated glass, get Kala, get out and leave a nuclear warhead behind us," snapped Matt.

"That's it? Do you have any idea what Oblivion is like?" asked Tiatara.

"Our ship on a Saturday night?" said Matt.

Tiatara sighed and said, "It's a completely different dimensional plane, where the laws of nature are rarely applied. You could run into absolutely anything in there."

"Oh, so it's like Megan's room during one of her maenad phases," said Matt.

Tiatara stared in confusion before looking to Chloe for confirmation who nodded sadly, "He's got a point."

"Even so, I doubt your weapons will have the same effect they would in the Oblivion realms," said Tiatara.

"That's why we'll slice them up first," snapped Matt, growling at Tiatara, only for Draco to tip a cup of water over his head.

"Matt, that's not going to get anything done," said Chloe in a dry tone, "Besides, Draconus has probably warned Meridia about what we could be bringing to her realm."

"I am not leaving Kala in that hell!" snapped Matt.

"From what I've heard, the Colored Rooms is one of the most pleasant planes in Oblivion," said Tiatara.

"I don't care if it's your version of Heaven, I'm leaving her there!" snapped Matt.

"Fine...but we are not helping," snapped Iguanus.

"I never said we needed your help anyways," snapped Matt, "We can open our own Oblivion Gate on our own!"

Tiatara snorted and said, "I doubt that."

"Well joke's on you. I was busy while you were playing 'hunt the Blade'," said Matt evilly.

"What?" asked Tiatara.

"I already found a gate. It just needs repairing," sneered Matt.

"There's no way you could have found one," said Tiatara, "You couldn't conjure a belch after a strong ale."

"Ha! I'll have you know that there are few who can contest with me when it comes to belching!" snapped Matt victoriously.

"He means there are few who want to contest with him," said Chloe with disgust.

Tiatara tried to say, "Look, this is more dangerous then you know. You can't do this."

"Yes I can. We have the tech," said Matt triumphantly.

"Oh like any form of machine could open an Oblivion Gate," said Tiatara.

"I bet I can find one..." said Matt.

* * *

"Chip, what do you mean nothing'll work? It's there. It just needs power," snapped Matt. The group, minus the twins who had headed back to Whiterun, were in a small snowy valley, a creepy...insectoid-looking construct at the far end, though parts were smashed off.

"You're not taking the local reality field and rules of magic into account," said Chip.

"Dammit, I want this thing working!" Matt snapped.

"Hey, there's only so much I can do with the limited materials I have," said Chip.

"Then find someone who can! Money's no object!" said Matt.

"Oh, sure, I'll just phone the closest tech support available," said Chip sarcastically. Matt glared, causing Chip to say, "Ok, Ok."

"There has to be a better way to do this," said Chloe.

"I'm not wasting time with a book hunt when this is quicker," said Matt.

Chloe sighed. "We need to think this better," she said only for Matt to snap, "Then help Chip!"

* * *

"Shouldn't we be asking around Winterhold or something?" asked Chip.

"Only the people at the College care about magic, the rest of Winterhold doesn't and we're trying to avoid contact with Tiatara," said Chloe, "Besides, Dragon Bridge is the gossip hotspot around here."

"There should be mages from Cyrodiil and other locations coming down from Solitude," said Chip calmly.

"Hopefully. Just remember to phrase your words carefully. Conjuration's not a respected school of magic for most people, particularly if it involves daedra," said Chloe.

A shadow darkened over them at that, the two looking up to see two hooded figures. "You are looking for conjurers?" said one in a female voice.

"I didn't think word would spread so quickly," said Chloe.

"We were passing and could not help overhearing you," said the other figure in a male voice.

"And what do you care about it?" asked Chip.

"We are offering our services...and will most likely be the only ones to do so and you ask why?" said the female pointedly.

Chloe frowned. She had a feeling this was too good to be true, but did they really have any choice? "Deal, you want to know the job now?" she said.

"Certainly, I'm sure it won't be a difficult task," said the female.

"You're opening an Oblivion Gate to the Colored Rooms so we can save someone from it," said Chip.

"Is that all?" asked the male voice, "No daring quest into Coldharbour?"

"You...aren't worried by this?" said Chloe in surprise.

"The Colored Rooms aren't exactly the most dangerous places in Oblivion," said the male.

"It is with what we have in mind," said Chloe, standing up.

"An unsporting challenge, but if it will pay, we're in," said the male.

* * *

"I thought we weren't going to help." said Iguanus, the two walking towards the gang's inn.

"Well...if they're intent on this, it should at least be done right," said Tiatara.

"Well, we're at least giving time for their thief friend to finish up whatever he's ben up to," said Iguanus.

The door opened at the two saw Chloe and Chip (the latter in his dwarven armor disguise) come out, followed by two hooded figures.

One of the hooded figures lowered their hood, revealing a woman's head with pale skin and black hair. "Ah, the night air feels good tonight," she said. Tiatara noticed that her eyes had an unusual golden color to them.

Iguanus stared at his sister who was also just staring till Chloe n co were gone. "Tia? Are you ok?" he said, before Tiatara yelped "They're in danger!"

"In danger? From what?" asked Iguanus.

"Someone I only read about, we have to hurry!" said Tiatara desperately.

* * *

Matt was a little surprised that Chip and Chloe had found a pair of conjurers so quickly, but he wasn't inclined to ask questions. All that mattered was getting Kala back.

"Now then, the portal is quite easy to keep open once it opens, but you must be careful. An Oblivion realm is dangerous," said the female conjurer.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it a dozen times," said Matt dismissively, "So, this will go straight to the Colored Rooms, right?"

"Not directly," said the male conjurer, "But will open up near enough to the Rooms so you'll be able to make the journey easily." Matt glared before the duo began to chant, runes lighting up in orange on the construct.

"How much are we paying these guys?" asked Chris.

"One free mindwipe," said Matt darkly.

"I forgot how lousy you were with tips," said Chloe dryly.

"Let's just get this done. Who did you say you were?" said Matt, aiming the last question at the figures.

"I am Tahaussia," said the female conjurer with a smug look.

Matt gave her a blank look and asked, "Is that supposed to be someone important?"

Tahaussia's smile seemed to get slightly wider. "Oh, not at all. Just a humble practitioner," she said smugly, before kicking her companion.

"I prefer to keep my name to myself," said the other conjurer.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he said, "You sound familiar."

The companion yelped at that. "I...I have that sort of voice," he quavered.

"Yeah, have you noticed how a lot of people around here sound a lot alike?" asked Draco.

"Yeah...me too," said Chloe before they heard someone in the snow yelling their name, thought it was faint.

Chris turned and said, "Hey, it's the twins. Maybe they wanna help after all."

"Great, they're just in time," said Matt absentmindedly.

Finally, a glowing orange portal sprang into life inside the constructs blades. "Go! Go now!" called Tahaussia before an ice spell hit her in the back, a second one apparently freezing her companion solid.

"Don't go in that portal!" yelled Iguanus as he ran into shouting range.

"What are you blabbering about? I know it's dangerous but I am _not_ leaving my girlfriend in there," snapped Matt.

"That portal does not go where you think it does," said Tiatara as she ran up.

"Yeah, she warned us that she couldn't get a direct lock," said Matt scathingly, Draco and Chip walking up to Tahaussia's form and poking her.

"You have no idea how far off-track that witch intends to send you," said Tiatara.

"Oh please, this is low," said Matt, as unseen, Draco and Chip began to try and get into the spirit of Skyrim and start going through Tahaussia's pockets, only for her eyes to shoot open and use her magic to seal their mouths with a quick spell.

"Matt, she is a vampire!" snapped Tiatara.

Matt scoffed and said, "Please, I can tell something's undead from 100 yards."

Contrinus nodded "He does tend to-" she began before Draco and Chip were thrown into her, sending all three into the portal.

"It would have been more amusing for you to walk into your doom by yourself, but it seems I have to be a bit more forceful," said Tahaussia as she stood up.

Chris and Matt drew the blasters they'd planned to take at that and opened fire, before something phased through the guns, causing them to freeze up. "Oh nuts, I really must be off my game," muttered Matt.

"Indeed you are, Lynch," said the male conjurer as he tossed off his frozen cloak, revealing the fish-man underneath.

Tahaussia smirked, an ice wraith floating up next to her. "However I do know him...and the current Arch-Mage, I am honored, " she laughed, calmly raising a dispel spell to block several fireballs from Tiatara.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" snapped Matt.

"Finishing what I've started," said Lucius, "A werewolf skin won't be as impressive as a dragon skin, but I'll take it nonetheless."

Tahaussia glared and snapped, "No...no killing!" before sighing as Iguanus and Chloe both charged them.

"Allow me," said Lucius before intercepting Iguanus, grabbing him by the arm, and judo-throwing him through the portal. Chloe tried to tackle Lucius only for him to tumble backwards and use her own momentum to kick her through the portal as well.

Matt glared before staring as Chris, seemingly on automatic yelled "I'M COMING, HONEY!" before diving through the portal, leaving him and Tiatara the last two standing. "You're gonna say 'I warned you' aren't you?" he said.

"If I have enough time," said Tiatara.

"Lucius, only Mr. Lynch needs to live," said Tahaussia smugly.

Lucius gave Tiatara a dismissive look and said, "I don't see why I should bother with her. Mages don't put up real fights and her hide looks positively worthless."

"Worthless?" snapped Tiatara, conjuring a daedric blade.

Matt stared. "Sorry...but we're not equipped for him," he said, pushing her into the portal and jumping through, just as Lucius started firing his blaster at them.

"Didn't think they'd go through like that," said Tahaussia.

"One of the important parts of the hunt is getting the prey to go where you want it to," said Lucius.

"Fine, the portal will only remain open for so long. Make sure they do not use it to leave. Do not leave it unguarded," commanded Tahaussia.

"What? And miss out on the fun?" asked Lucius before going through.

* * *

Tiatara and Matt shot out of the portal into a dark forest, rolling in the dirt before coming to a halt, Matt upside-down against a tree. "Ok, now I'm going to say I warned you," said Tiatara.

"Well, least we're still on...oh dear," said Matt, looking up to see just a giant red moon...and little to no stars...oh and some distant floating islands.

"Ok, this probably isn't good. Tiatara, any guesses about where we are?" asked Matt.

"Considering the moon and the forest, my first guess would be Hircine's Hunting Grounds," said Tiatara.

"Oh...poo," said Matt, pausing to find the best word to sum things up.

Tiatara looked around and asked, "Where is everybody?"

"We probably ended up in random areas of this plane, that's how portals sometimes work," said Matt.

"Great, which means we're all alone here," snapped Tiatara, rounding on Matt who yelped.

"Hey, this place can't be that large. We'll find the others," said Matt.

"Matt, this place is riddled with traps and crawling with savage beasts," snapped Tiatara.

"Oh please," laughed Matt walking forward and not even noticing the log on a rope that narrowly missed him.

"My life expectancy is probably an hour," muttered Tiatara.

"Oh please, I've been stuck dozens of times. There's never any traps," said Matt turning and missing the blades that embedded themselves in a tree by his head.

"Then again, perhaps your peculiar brand of luck will rub off on me...would that be something I would want?" questioned Tiatara.

* * *

Hircine however was quite aware of the...visitors. "It seems Meridia's plan has come to fruition. The werewolves I wanted and a second seasoned warrior," he said.

"You sure about the warrior?" asked a daedric hunter who was with Hircine. Her appearance was closer to that of an anthro wolf than the dremora that were usually associated with lesser daedra.

"He does seem to lack true perception of his surroundings. Take some of my wolves, hunt him down," said Hircine, before the image swapped to Chloe and Chris, "I have two new denizens to welcome."

"I hope they put up a good hunt," said the wolfess.

"Well, if they are not good hunters, then they are prey," said Hircine.

"That's the law of the hunt," said the wolfess with approval.

* * *

"Urgh...Hircine's a daedra, right? So he must have some of those warriors who looks like they have lobster armor, meaning there must be some building I can take over so we can get 40 winks," Matt snapped.

"You have no idea what the Daedric Princes are like," said Tiatara flatly.

"No...but their lobster guards should die like anyone else," said Matt, clicking his blaster up to power setting 5.

"There's more to daedra than just the dremora. The dremora are the low class, the flunkies, the stooges, the 'buy-minions-by-the-dozen' disposables," said Tiatara.

A dremora, that the duo had found upside down in a rope trap, snapped, "Hey~ I don't insult your species...much."

"Hircine has much tougher servants at his disposal. He isn't called the 'Father of Werebeasts' for nothing," said Tiatara.

"It's true. The smell when it rains," moaned the dremora.

"Why are we dragging this guy along again?" asked Tiatara.

"So he can be bait," said Matt.

"Wait, I'm what now? You said you were gonna show me the portal out," snapped the dremora.

"The only portal we're looking for is to the Colored Rooms and I doubt you'd be welcome there," said Matt.

"The Colored Rooms? Do you really think Hircine would have a portal waiting for you to use?" asked Tiatara with disbelief.

Matt's ears twitched before he unclipped from under his cloak one of the largest rifles any of the gang would have seen before he turned and fired a blue orb into the trees removing most of said trees. Several desperate yelps and whines heard. "Then I'll insist," snarled Matt, cocking the rifle and causing a can-sized cartridge to pop out and smoke.

"I like his style," said the dremora before yelping under Tiatara's glare.

"How many shots do you have with that?" asked Tiatara.

"Self-regenerating," said Matt darkly, adding, "Though there's only 20 of those plasma cartridge grenades left for the launcher."

"Then let's try to make those count," said Tiatara.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who wastes ammo?" asked Matt.

Both his companions said in unison, "Yes."

"I wasn't asking your opinion," said Matt, poking the dremora.

"Huh...you want to survive here? You stick with-" he began before a silvery blur shot past and the dremora's head fell off.

"Was that one of Hircine's traps?" asked Matt.

"I don't think so," said Tiatara, readying a spell as several howls and snarls came from the treeline.

"I say we head up a tree," said Matt quickly.

A snarl caused Matt to look up at that to see a werewolf in leather armor scraps in the tree. "Bad dog!" he yelped, aiming the rifle and firing, several yellow bursts shooting out. However, the werewolf was already gone before the bursts hit the tree. Matt just glared. "Wimp...bad dooooOOOh...bad choice of words," he snapped.

Tiatara just facepalmed and said, "Just start running."

"They'll run us down. You run and I'll follow after I've made some fur rugs," snapped Matt.

"You don't have a chance," said Tiatara.

"I got shot from orbit once," said Matt before snapping, "Now sod off before I shoot you instead."

Tiatara sighed before saying, "Don't take chances," before running off.

Matt turned to look around, "Come on then, you overgrown poodles."

The silver blur flew out again and it hacked off the fur on the tip of Matt's tail before spinning away. Matt's head span as something lunged out, Matt turning and firing a cartridge grenade into it, the explosion throwing the rifle out his hand and into the undergrowth. Matt however hit the ground in a roll and had his axe out as he got up. "Cowards! Come on! Face me!" he snapped.

There was a low growl as several werewolves emerged from the undergrowth, easily twice Matt's mass each. Matt looked at the savage beasts and said, "Ah, you want to make this interesting?" Matt spun the axe in his grip, kicking a branch into his other hand just as the first one lunged and was surprised as Matt span on his foot to avoid the lunge before bringing the thick branch down on his back, a second werewolf receiving the axe to his throat in a cruel swipe. The other werewolves actually hesitated as Matt got into a low crouch with an evil grin

Then two lunged at him at once, one going for the arm with the branch while the other going for his back. Matt just jumped, flipping over the first one to kick the other with both feet, jumping up to slash the back of the first werewolf before turning and dealing with the last one with a doublehanded blow.

The other werewolves now hesitated to attack Matt now. "C'mon, finish what you started," called Matt.

At that, the werewolves parted to let a clearly female anthro wolf walk forward, holding some sort of serrated Frisbee. "Well, it seems looks are deceiving. You are hardly the buffoon that my father's scrying seemed to indicate," she said in a calm voice.

"And your father would be?" asked Matt.

"The master of this realm." said the she-wolf calmly, drawing a Nordic-looking longsword.

"Master of this... Oh, Hircine. I didn't think the Daedric Princes had any kids," said Matt.

"Why do you think Meridia wants your mate's body?" said the she-wolf smugly.

"So I heard. I'm guessing the other Princes have had more luck. Though I question who'd want to have kids with Hircine," said Matt.

"You'd be surprised," said the she-wolf, before lunging at Matt who barely managed to dodge it before kicking out at her, to have it blocked. "You have some skill, but I intend to see how much," said the she-wolf.

"Usually I don't hit girls," retorted Matt, backing up to give some space.

"The only shame in attacking a girl if she is weaker than you," said the she-wolf.

"Exactly," said Matt smugly, tossing a flashbang disc at her. The she-wolf reflexively swung at the disc with her sword. Matt turned away as it exploded, several yelps indicating that her pals had made the Mistake of watching too.

Matt could have pressed his attack, but he had no interest in continuing this fight. He had to find the others. He darted off into the bushes, leaving the stunned wolves behind.

A minute later, he turned back as he ran to see the she-wolf and some of her werewolf pals in pursuit. "Man, she's tenacious. TAKE THE HINT!" he yelled, tossing the couple of plasma grenades he'd brought over his shoulder. Several explosions were heard behind him. "That should slow her down," said Matt. But hardly a minute passed before he was suddenly tackled from behind and a knee was pressed against his back to keep him pinned.

"Ow...I hate to say it, girl, but I already have a girlfriend," he taunted as he reached for a...painful solution.

The she-wolf snorted and said, "You'll have to show better skill to even consider that you're close to being mate-worthy."

"Oh, that's just shocking," said Matt, before popping the pins on the tazer grenades, arcs of electricity hitting him...and going up the she-wolf's leg to impressive effect, the blast blowing her off and into a tree with a rather final-sounding crack.

"Oh shit...oh shit," he muttered, running up to her with a medical nanite shot in his hand. He'd never intended to kill her, aiming just to stun her long enough to lose her. "Ok...pulse, pulse, pulse," he muttered, pressing two fingers into her neck. He couldn't feel any pulse, or else it was too week. "Oh man, oh man," he muttered before he started doing CPR to get her heart going again.

During his third session, he heard her say, "What do you think you're doing with your paws on my chest?"

Matt paused, his eyes literally crossing as his brain decided to abandon ship briefly. "CPR?" he finally said...before saying "You're not a zombie, are you? Because that would make this really awkward."

"My father's the lord of this realm, my deaths are temporary here at worst," said the she-wolf.

Matt nodded. "Good," he finally said before headbutting her into what he hoped was his favorite destination of unconsciousness before getting up and trying to leg it again.

He got about three paces, when a whip wrapped around his legs and yanked Matt off his feet. "No male, man, beast, or in-between, paws at the daughter of Hircine and gets away with it," snapped the she-wolf.

Matt glared before reaching for what his crew called the 'overkill gun', his plasma magnum before aiming it at her. "Oh please, just piss off!" he snapped, firing and yelping as the freight train recoil reminded him why he hardly ever used this gun anymore. "Ow, ow, I think I dislocated my shoulder," whined Matt. He looked over at the fire he'd started, the smoke blocking most of the view behind. "Hah...regenerate from that, bitch!" he snapped, yelping as his nanites relocated his shoulder painfully.

"'Bitch' isn't as offensive a term as you think it might be." Matt gaped as the she-wolf walked out of the fire, her seared flesh regenerating before Matt's eyes. However, her leather armor was badly singed which seemed to make the she-wolf more annoyed.

"Will you just stay dead already?" snapped Matt, readying his plasma magnum again, before pausing and thinking better of it. "One spinal injury is enough for today," he muttered.

"I have to say, you did more damage than I would thought. Usually, I'd be fully restored by now," said the she-wolf, her armor starting to mend itself.

"And you're annoying...if you're gonna kill me, get on with it." snapped Matt, out of ideas for how to deal with the Amazing Regenerating Dog Lady. (Which was his own mental nickname for the she-wolf at that moment. When matt got annoyed he tended to be rather uncharitable to the reason for said annoyance.)

"Kill you now? That would hardly be sporting of me," said the she-wolf, "This is the realm of the Hunt. You will be given a chance to prove yourself more than just mere prey."

"I killed half your gang without breaking a sweat till you used god mode to cheat," said Matt nastily, noting some of the remaining werewolves moving to surround him.

The she-wolf thought about it before saying, "You have a point, neither of us are doing this fairly."

Matt glared but realized the longer he kept this nutter busy, the more chance Tiatara had. "Sure, you leave your pack out of this..." started Matt.

"And you leave yours," said the she-wolf before gesturing, showing an image of the experiments in cages.

"Ok, let me guess, they landed on you?" said Matt with a sigh, the she-wolf looking surprised and opening her mouth to probably ask how he knew. "Believe me, this may seem unusual to you but it's just Monday to me," said Matt with a sigh. "So, just you and me then? No backup and all that?" asked Matt.

"And no weapons," said the she-wolf, "We will hunt each other as true werewolves will. But there will be one other twist. There will be two individuals you will encounter out in the forest. One will aid you and one will aid me. You better find your aide first."

"And if I lose?" said Matt carefully.

"Then you'll remain here forever," said the she-wolf.

"And if you lose?" said Matt, clicking the safeties onto his weapons and maglocking them to his armor. He'd already lose the rifle so he wasn't gonna lose any others.

"Then you and your captured friends may leave," said the she-wolf, "The ones who have yet to be caught still have a chance to earn their freedom themselves."

"I smell a catch," said Matt darkly.

"The catch is that you can't call for help from anyone else. The one you find is the only help you will get," said the she-wolf. Matt glared before backing up, the other werewolves parting to let him pass before he legged it into the undergrowth. "The hunt begins in five minutes. I suggest you cover a lot of distance before that," said the she-wolf.

"Screw you!" yelled Matt as he got further away before the she-wolf paused, looking over as a wolf the size of a small horse came up. "Daughter, why are you toying with that intruder?" the wolf said in Hircine's voice.

"This one shows more cunning than most of the werewolves of this realm," said the she-wolf, "He might prove an amusing challenge."

"He is an intruder...and he runs rather than fighting," said Hircine harshly.

"The pursuit is half the fun," said the she-wolf.

Hircine's avatar smirked before saying, "Or perhaps, Taelina, you are eager to feel his paws on you again."

Taelina glared before saying, "That is none of your concern who I consider for a mate, father."

"I had chosen your mother because she was the most magnificent and powerful of her generation. This one is significantly subpar," said Hircine's avatar.

"He ended 6 of your finest werewolves in under a minute without a scratch and he was smart enough to send the mage away while he tried to distract me." said Taelina

Hircine appeared to think this over and said, "What he lacks in physical build, he appears to make up in brainpower. But he'll have to prove cleverer than you, my daughter."

"The physical build is nothing this realm's magic cannot solve," said Taelina smugly before looking at the sky, "His head start is over. The hunt is on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris, Chloe, and Iguanus have found themselves in a significantly different part of Hircine's realm. Instead of being in a forest of pines or oaks, they were in a swamp that had very deep pools and twisted trees.

"The one time...THE ONE TIME Matt doesn't spot an undead...and it results in this! What an amazing smell we discovered!" snapped Chloe angrily.

"This place isn't so bad," commented Iguanus, "It reminds me of Black Marsh."

"Black Marsh smells like a toilet? Oh God, I think I stepped on something," moaned Chloe as an 'eee' was heard under her foot, a weird tiny scaly...thing surfacing and gibbering angrily at her, shaking a tentacle at her before swimming away from the shocked group.

"Never seen anything like that back in Black Marsh," said Iguanus.

"Erm..." said Chris carefully, pointing to where dozens of the things were surfacing.

"They're actually kind cute when they're not mad," commented Chloe.

The creatures all opened their mouths at that to show the sort of teeth seen on sharks. "You had to say it..." said Chris before yelling "RUN AWAY!" as the creatures all gave horrific screeches and started towards them.

The three of them ran as fast as they could, jumping across any rock they could find to keep themselves out of the water. Luckily it seemed the things were reluctant to leave the water, though one of them, before they left, blew a raspberry at the gang before submerging again with a horrific high-pitched giggle.

"Ok, I vote we get out of this swamp and someplace without so much water," said Chris.

"Moving around in a swamp isn't that hard," said Iguanus.

"Speak for yourself," said a familiar voice. The others turned to see Tiatara wading towards them, her robes looking a little on the bedraggled side. There were also several tears in them.

"You met the local gremlins too?" said Chris, only for a flame spell to char his head. "Someone's lost their sense of humor," he gasped.

"You couldn't have been more cautious about who you were hiring, could you?" snapped Tiatara before almost tripping, "Bother, why did it have to be a swamp?"

"Sister, we grew up in a swamp and you know that robes don't work well here. I have some spare armor you can put on," said Iguanus.

"I'm not getting changed yet. I tried to put my fur armor on and those...things ambushed me and stole the left boot." snapped Tiatara.

"Why the left boot?" asked Iguanus.

"How should I know?!" snapped Tiatara.

A second later, a half-chewed fur boot bounced off Chloe's head, actually causing her to shapeshift from shock. "Ok, we're leaving. This place reminds me too much of the ship," she snapped.

Just then, the water bubbled which made the others back away toward the shore. Then an enormous white crocodile emerged from the depths. It gave a hiss as it looked around it.

Chloe gulped, saying quietly, "Let's move away...very...slowly...no loud noises…" before staring as she heard the gremlin things chanting "Eat the dog!" over and over.

"Will you little freaks just shut up?!" snapped Chloe. The others glared at Chloe at that, the crocodile with a 'seriously?' expression before it lunged at the group. The group scattered as the giant reptile snapped at them.

"YOU'RE AS BAD AS YOUR BROTHER!" yelled Iguanus before yelling in pain as the crocodile bit his tail and tried to drag him back...before it exploded as Chloe fired a copy of Matt's rifle at it.

The group watched as the crocodile's remains slid underneath the surface before the water roiled as the creatures started feasting on it. "Let me guess, crocs don't get that big in Black Marsh either," said Chris. "Only if they're very old," said Tiatara who was clutching at one shoulder.

"You ok?" said Chris, Tiatara glaring "Something stabbed me in the...wow…" she snapped, taking her hand away to show a large tooth embedded in her shoulder.

"Ok, I say we start moving while those things are busy eating. You could get an infection from that wound," said Chloe.

Tiatara chuckled and said, "We Argonians are more resistant to diseases than you humans."

"Yeah...except swamps, especially demonic swamps, tend to have nastier things then the flu," said Chris scoldingly.

"Well, I would certainly like to get to somewhere where I can change outfits without being assaulted," said Tiatara.

"I can see forest over there. Maybe we'll actually see the sky and work out where we are too?" said Chloe, sniffing the air before she got a dazed look.

"Chloe, you ok?" asked Chris.

"He is calling...my lord..." said Chloe in a dull voice, her ears perking up and a white glow inching into her eyes.

"Chloe, now's not the time to lose focus," said Chris desperately.

Chloe growled at that. "My lord Hircine calls," she snarled.

"Chloe, you don't call anyone 'my lord'," said Chris.

"He calls to us," said Chloe in a distant voice, Tiatara gulping "That's what I was going to say. We're in Hircine's realm. Me and your brother already ran into one of his ilk."

"Tiatara, you have no reason to answer to him. You're not a werewolf," said Chris.

"No...I think I'm becoming something else," said Tiatara as the wound in her shoulder started to heal itself.

"Lemme guess, werewolves aren't the only were-creatures in your world," said Chris, facepalming.

"In the far-north of Skyrim, they have werebears," said Iguanus, "In the wilds of High Rock, they have wereboars. In the jungles of Elsweyr, they have werelions. On the high mountains of Valenwood, they have werevultures. And in the deep swamps of Black Marsh...we have werecrocodiles..."

Chris nodded. "Thought as much. How long does it take for the virus to kick in?" he asked.

"This is Hircine's realm, we probably have half an hour at best," said Iguanus.

"And if someone's already got one of his lurgies, Mr. Hangtooth?" said Chris, lifting his gun to allow Iguanus to see his reflection in the gun's metal.

Iguanus could see his appearance was changing. His snout was considerably longer and fangs were starting to protrude from it. "It looks like Hircine himself wanted to change my 'blessing'," he said, his voice sounding more guttural. Then Iguanus's form started altering even further. His scales became harder like a coat of armor as his muscles increased dramatically in bulk. His hands and feet grew claws and webbing as his tail become longer and thicker. Quite soon, where Iguanus had stood was a large anthro crocodile.

"Nuts," said Chris, Tiatara looking drunk.

Her torn robes ripped further apart as she gained in size. Her softer Argonian scales toughed into thick crocodilian scales. Her snout grew longer as more fangs appeared in it, her eyes losing their intelligent look as the pupils became slits. By the time she was finished, Tiatara was an anthro crocodile like her brother, though her figure still had her female figure despite its reptilian nature.

The two new were-crocs turned to snarl at Chloe and Chris, Chris saying "Erm...run."

The two of them quickly turned and ran as the werecrocs started pursuing them. The reptilians were a lot faster than they looked and were not impeded by the swamp at all. Chris was also having to drag Chloe along who was trying to lunge at the twins. "Chloe...not a good time for a remake of a Sy-Fi channel film!" snapped Chris.

Chloe was able to focus, but she could feel her instincts starting to wear away at her self-control, telling her to attack the 'intruders'.

"Chloe...snap...out of it...or we're dead!" snapped Chris, firing a few shots at the twins to try and ward them off, only for the blasts to bounce off.

Chloe growled before shaking her head. "We'd move a lot faster if you were in wolf form too," she said.

"Not a good idea, one of us needs to keep a clear head," said Chris.

Chloe paused about that before snapping, "What's wrong with that?" only for Chris to sigh and stun her.

"I have to do everything myself," grumbled Chris.

* * *

"I have to do everything myself. That asshat could have at least given me a clue to who my backup is," muttered Matt, peering round a corner to see one of Taelina's werewolves apparently looking for him. "How am I supposed to be dealing with these guys without weapons. Stupid bitch stacked the odds way too high against me," grumbled Matt.

"Oh, what the heck, I'll blast him anyways. Not like she can enforce her rules," muttered Matt before aiming at the werewolf and pulling the trigger. The explosion sent both of them flying in opposite directions. Matt landed hard and saw stars for a moment.

As he was getting up, he heard the nearby bushes start to rustle. Matt tensed up, ready for some horrible beast to spring out. Then the bushes parted and Morph waddled out. He took one look at Matt and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, do you know how long I've been waiting?" There was a pause before Morph said, "Seriously, how long have I been here?"

A second later, a second shot blew Morph up. Once he regenerated, he saw Matt, an apocalyptically angry look on his snout, taking aim again. "We've been looking for you for WEEKS! WHERE THE SMEG HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BLOBBY PEST?" snapped Matt, before derping as Morph said "Aw, I missed you too." in a happy voice

"Morph...do you have the slightest idea of where you are right now?" asked Matt.

"Nope, haven't known where I was for...how long was it?" asked Morph.

Matt wringed the air in front of him for a second before trying a different tack. "Do you notice anything different?" he tried.

Morph examined Matt closely before saying "You need a shave?"

Matt's eye twitched before saying, "I suppose your detachment from reality is what kept you from losing your mind after all this time. Not that you have much of a mind to lose."

"That's right, good do-" he began before his head inflated as Matt squeezed. "Was just joking…" Morph rasped.

"Morph, please tell me you have some sort of weapon on you," said Matt desperately, "I just blew up my best one."

Morph felt around in his pockets before saying, "Ooh, how about this?" before pulling out a staff that was topped with three carvings of the gaping mouth of a madman.

"A walking stick...a goddamn walking stick!" snapped Matt.

"The weird old man said it was something more," said Morph.

"And what did it cost you?" said Matt in a barely-restrained voice.

"It was a gift for making him laugh," said Morph.

Matt glared before snapping "And what use IS IT?" roaring the last part in Morph's face.

"I dunno. It's too big for me to use," said Morph. Matt snatched it, not noticing a second werewolf warrior, knife in hand, coming up behind Matt.

"Uh, Matt, there's-" started Morph.

"Shut up! I've had as much weirdness as I can take for right now!" snapped Matt, waving the staff and accidentally bonking the werewolf on the head. Matt turned and absently muttered, "Sorry, mate," before the staff's head flared with red light that zapped the werewolf. When the light faded, the werewolf was of a more anthro build like Matt, though with a really obvious female figure. "I didn't notice you were a girl," said Matt.

"I wasn't..." said the werewolf in a weak voice.

Matt stared before the werewolf ran for it, before Matt stared at the staff. "Ok, this does the job," he finally said.

"You're gonna turn all the wolves into pretty girls?" asked Morph.

"Yes...wait...no, that can't be all that it does," said Matt.

"Yeah...maybe it makes people explode?" said Morph cheerfully.

"Hmm...only one way to find out. Let's find some things to test it on," said Matt.

* * *

Taelina picked up a broken branch, sniffing it before heading onwards, past a tree that had been reshaped to resemble a statue of some snail blob creature. "Sheogorath," she growled. She had been having trouble following Matt till one of her scouts had run up to her, somehow reeking of the prince of madness's magic. Another scout soon showed up to collaborate the other's story and the markings of Sheogorath's magic was even more evident on her.

"Hmm...did you see where he got this magic?" she asked the scout who said "The blob you chose for his help. He pulled it from Hircine knows where."

"Hmm...that blob may be more trouble for us than we thought," said Taelina thoughtfully.

"You think? Look at me! I got turned into a bitch!" snapped the werewolf.

"And what's wrong with being a bitch?" asked Taelina in a dangerous tone.

"Erm...nothing," said the werewolf nervously.

"That's what I thought," said Taelina before turning to the other werewolf, "What happened with you?"

The second werewolf, which had what appeared to be made of metal, said in a metallic voice, "I ran into the annoying blob. I have no idea. He...played fetch with that stick..."

"So all that stick does is random transformations?" asked Taelina.

"I beg to differ," said another werewolf that had clearly been zapped by lightning.

The others winced at that, even Taelina, knowing that static plus fur equaled several nights of constant zappings. "Fine, he has his support, have you located mine?" she said.

"Yes, one that's volunteered to join the hunt," said a voice with a slight Portuguese lilt.

Taelina took one look and said, "What is that Lurker doing here?"

"I am not a Lurker, I am Lucius, one of the greatest hunters and gladiators in the next universe," said the alien, "And I have heard this plane has the most challenging prey."

"Another offworlder...and an intruder too. I assume there is a reason you can give why I should not gut you here and now," said Taelina, drawing her sword as emphasis.

Lucius drew out his trident and ignited the ion prongs on it. "I assure you, I do not boast without reason," he said.

"I see no honor in accepting your aid," said Taelina coldly.

Lucius threw his trident which easily speared the saber cat that was lurking in the bushes. "You are hunting more than just prey. You are hunting offworlders and you have no idea what offworlders think like," said Lucius as he retrieved his trident.

"That's the point. I prefer my prey to surprise me," said Taelina.

"Ah, you worry that I'll make the hunt too easy for you," said Lucius.

"There is no honor in using you to cause an easy win," said Taelina.

"Then perhaps a different sort of challenge: you will have to capture the prey before I do," said Lucius.

A second later, he was leaning back with a grin, the tip of Taelina's sword against his throat. "You will _not_ sully this hunt," she snarled.

"Don't tell me Hircine's daughter is afraid of a little competition," said Lucius.

Taelina growled before lowering her blade. "You will leave your...trident here. You are clearly formidable without such trappings." Several of her warriors growled to press the point.

"Fair enough. You have remembered to disarm your prey, right?" asked Lucius.

"His weapons cannot harm me or my kin, especially in my father's realm," laughed Taelina,

"Well, this will make this more entertaining," said Lucius.

"And I will deal with him. You will just aid me," said Taelina darkly.

"And what about his aid? Is it worthy prey?" asked Lucius.

"Not exactly...it seems harmless. I was hoping for something more equal to be honest," said Taelina.

"Things are not always as they seem," said Lucius.

"Apart from regeneration, the guy's a moron," said the metal werewolf.

"As hard to kill as you?" asked Lucius.

"Perhaps," said the werewolf.

"Then it should make the game last longer," said Lucius.

"Remember, the wolf is our only concern. Ignore the blob once removed," said Taelina.

"I know how to do my job," said Lucius.

"I hope so for your sake. If you kill him, you become my new prey," said Taelina darkly, the forest somehow darkening around her.

"I've caught him alive before," said Lucius.

Taelina glared before peering into Lucius's eyes and saying darkly, "With every intent to torture and kill him."

"Do I criticize the way you hunt and what you do with your prey?" asked Lucius.

Taelina grinned, though there was no mirth, which reminded Lucius of how much crap he was in. His species were usually resistant to psychic attacks, important in his line of work...and Taelina had went into his memories like someone walking into a library. Fortunately, he had trained his mind to guard itself against more invasive species, like Ectonurites, so he could make sure she didn't read everything. This was proven when Taelina didn't chop his head off. "Ok...as you wish," he said with a bow.

* * *

"Ok, Morph, we have a problem. First, we need to get Draco and Chip free...and find Contrinus. Second, we need to find Chris, Chloe and the twins. And third, we need to deal with the psycho daughter of Hircine who's re-enacting The Hunger Games," Matt said.

"How do you know she's psychic?" asked Morph.

"Psycho! PSYCHO!" yelled Matt, shaking Morph like a ragdoll.

"Oh, ok, did you try blowing her up yet?" asked Morph.

"Yes, three times, four if she was in the treeline when I showed off to Tiatara," said Matt, taking some calming breaths.

"Oh, you mean when you were showing off your wolfman costume?" asked Morph.

"Costume?" said Matt in a dark voice.

"It's a really good one. It almost looks like Chris, but way skinnier," said Morph.

"COSTU...uuurgh!" said Matt, yelling before doubling up.

"You ate those berries, didn't you? Yeah, they gave me bad gas when I tried them," said Morph. Matt just growled in pain as he gained muscle mass and size, his muzzle getting longer and his eyes turning red. "Ok, those berries definitely did not do that to me," said Morph, "If it anything, I think they made me plumper."

Matt had stopped changing back to his 'feral form' before he glared at Morph and began snarling. "Hey, now you do look like Chris, but you're still too skinny," said Morph. Matt's reply was to grab Morph's face, dig his claws in and squeeze. "Ah, just like the good old days," said Morph happily.

He paused for a second as he regenerated, his brain having one of its rare flare-ups, pointing out that matt seemed to be trying to kill him. "Matt, you're upset with me," said Morph slowly, "Is there something you need to talk about?"

Matt just threw his head back and howled, Morph desperately trying to think of anything before his brain called it a decade and turned off again. "I wonder what everybody's up to," said Morph, "Scene change."

He paused, before looking over to see Matt giving him a skeptical look. "Worth a try. DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!" he said, yelling the past part as he aimed the Wabbajack at Matt. Matt snorted as if he was saying Morph wouldn't dare.

"Ok, you asked for it," said Morph, the staff shaking and wishing desperately that Matt could think straight before a blue spell blast shot out...and bounced off a surprised Matt and hit Morph between the eyestalks. The zapped area quivered before the top of his head inflated. "Huh, it would seem that my intellectual capacity has been dramatically heightened," said Morph.

A second later, his head shrank down...but his intellect remained the same, as well as a cluster of ideas and genetic orders. "Hmm...it seems that the magical conundrum has resulted in my cerebral matter finally being plugged in. How strange. Is this what chip feel like all the...oh blitznak," said Morph, turning to receive a punt from Matt. Morph splatted against a tree and said, "I suppose Chip might have a greater capacity for pain than I do."

He managed to re-aim his eyes to see Matt barreling towards him angrily. "Oh poop!" he yelped before turning into Contrinus and flying up at just the last second, causing Matt to hit the tree. Morph landed in a tree and returned to his normal form. "Hmm...this savage mindset you're in is not going to be helpful at all. We'll need to do something about that," said Morph.

He paused as he tried to work things out, before looking up. "Silly, we're in the land of werewolves. Stands to reason it's always a full moon. Now let's see...no, no, no," he said, opening his techpack and checking through the contents.

The scouts that were currently watching Morph were rather surprised by the random stuff he was pulling out which included an accordion, a moose head trophy, a golf bag, a huge conch shell, a jackhammer, and various other things. "By the blood moon..." said one of them weakly before a lit hunk of TNT landed at their feet.

"Oh crap," muttered the other one before the explosion sent the two flying over the horizon.

* * *

Morph paused as he heard dual howls vanishing into the distance. "Hmm...eh, it's probably nothing. Ah, here we are," he said cheerfully, pulling out what looked out a mechanical collar. "Now let's see, how to pin down Matt?" Morph muttered to himself. He shifted into Yin and hosed Matt into another tree. Then he shifted to Link and shot binding blue to pin his arms and legs to the tree. "That should do it," said Morph as he shifted back to normal and approached Matt.

Matt snarled and snapped repeatedly at Morph as Morph reached with the open collar, clicking it on. "Hah...got-" began Morph before Matt snapped him up, a second later, getting a bug-eyed look as Morph's arm reached out and flicked a switch on the collar. "Forgot the on switch," said Morph in a muffled voice.

However, Matt swallowed Morph right after that. "No worries, my enzymes shall soon irritate his stomach lining and I shall be free momentarily," said Morph's voice within the wolf's belly.

Matt looked content before he got a bug-eyed look again as his stomach growled before he ran into the bushes to...return Morph to the outside world. He staggered back out, the collar glowing red before he fell on his face, shifting back to anthro form. "Urgh...why does it feel like I lost a nuclear war in my lower intestine?" he mumbled.

"I'm told the act of regurgitating me is rather unpleasant for everyone who tries to devour me," said Morph as he wiped himself off.

"I hate you...but thanks..." mumbled Matt before there was a 'fwip' and Matt looked over to see Morph had an arrow in his back.

"It appears we'll have company shortly," said Morph.

"No, really?" said Matt, looking up to see Taelina in the distance, readying another arrow. "Morph? Run," he said.

"Right," said Morph before turning into Slugger and flying off.

"CHEAT!" yelled Matt, running for it and skidding to a halt to see Lucius. "Oh bloody hell, I don't have time for you!" he snarled, baring his teeth without noticing.

"Don't fret, I'm not going to take your hide. The Mistress here has already claimed it," said Lucius.

"Freelancers like you never do anything for free," snapped Matt.

"Well, the Empire is always willing to pay plenty for new lycanthrope specimens, but a half-daedric one should be really valuable," said Lucius before tossing what looked like a small badge at Matt which clung to his skin.

Matt looked surprised before trying to pull the badge off...before it fed enough electricity into him to power the Novus Star. Taelina and some of her werewolves ran up at that, looking down at Matt before giving Lucius the evil eye. "What part of unharmed was misunderstood? Still, he lives. I suppose you have earnt a night of safety before you leave this realm," she said darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Chloe were having...well about as much fun as two people currently stuck in a bamboo cage in a swamp, surrounded by werecrocodiles could be.

"How did we get stuck in this cage?" asked Chloe.

"We're in the realm of the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, you can't expect it to not have traps in it," said Chris.

The twins looked pleased with themselves before the white crocodile from earlier surfaced. "Erm...Chris? Isn't that one dead?" whined Chloe.

"Death does not last long for me and my followers," said the white crocodile in a voice that Chris vaguely recognized.

"Erm...Mr. Deer?" said Chris finally in confusion.

"I was wondering if you had remembered me or not," said the crocodile before it shifted into a white stag.

"Oh shit, I wasn't hallucinating," whimpered Chris.

"Indeed, I had high hopes for you and you did not disappoint," said Hircine, "Two strong offworlders, both compatible, under my power. The breed of wolves you two will produce will be the stuff of legends."

Chloe glared at that, "You think you can just clop your hoof and we'll get together?"

Hircine chuckled and said, "I already know you're together and it had nothing to do with me. But still, there's no harm in fanning the flames." He clopped his hoof, which cause a red mist to rise up under Chris and Chloe.

Chris yelped, shoving a filter mask on, an option Chloe didn't have. The mist had a spicy, flowery scent to Chloe and it was really quite pleasant. She started sniffing it in earnest. As more of the mist entered her body, the more heat she felt building up in her. Her mind started slowing down and turning towards more basic thoughts, namely regarding mating.

"Matt's gonna kill you repeatedly, you realize that...right?" said Chris, pushing Chloe back as she tried to pull the mask off him.

Hircine chuckled and said, "Matt is no position to kill anyone."

"Oh...oh shit," said Chris, half because from Hircine's wording, Matt was either dead or captured and half because Chloe had pulled his mask off.

* * *

When Matt came to, he thought he was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. But then he realized it was his own fur and it was poofy from static electricity.

"Urgh...bloody Lucius...least I'll have an advantage in his little death match," he muttered before shuddering at how enjoyable the idea of tearing apart an opponent had just been. "I need to get out of here," he said before looking around.

Unsurprisingly, he was in a cage, but he wasn't the only one caged in this dungeon. The experiments sans Morph were in other cages nearby. "Hey guys," he said, too used to this sort of thing to be bothered.

Draco, equally unbothered, said "Hey, you saw Lucius? Guy dragged you in with that wolf lady."

"I'm surprised that Fishface tracked us here. Ok, maybe not that surprised," said Chip.

"That asshole probably sent him through to block the portal home...meaning, he knows where it is," said Matt, talking slower as a mental sun dawned.

"That's a possibility, though we know nothing about the cartography of this plane," said Chip.

"That's why we viciously beat him till he tells us. Then we leave him here to be eaten," said Matt darkly, his eyes glowing an ominous gold color.

"Matt, settle down, you're not a savage," said Contrinus.

"I'm…fine...but I'd be happier if that fishy jerk was permanently out of my fur," snapped Matt.

"We can't kill him. We met him in the future so if you kill him, you'll cause a major snare in the time continuum," said Chip.

Matt growled at that before the door to the chamber they were in opened and Taelina walked in, looking rather smug. "I was hoping for a better challenge from an offworlder, but I can blame that walking slaughterfish for spoiling much of the hunt," said Taelina, "Even so, you're still a worthy prize."

Matt took a deep breath and sang "Bite meeeee…" before going bug-eyed. His voice had sounded in tune.

"Is this some sort of courting song?" asked Taelina with amusement.

Matt just looked horrified. "You're supposed to be in pain. Either that or suffering a brain hemorrhage," he said in horror.

"Look on the bright side, at least Keenai will lose interest in you," said Draco.

"There is that..." said Matt before Taelina said "As I said, you are a worthy prize. Many of my father's finest are having to regenerate thanks to you. A worthy hunter indeed...even if the slaughterfish spoiled things."

"Well, between you and me, it wasn't really much in the way of 'hunting'," said Matt, "I just go for widespread damage and leaving traps for people to spring. I probably have less finesse than you'd be interested in."

Taelina smirked before diving into Matt's mind, the human's mental blocks providing little resistance to her. She thought how simple it would be for her to twist his mind to make him a more suitable hunter and she could see plenty to show that he was not kidding about his lack of finesse...but deeper in there was even more to prove he was a good hunter. He was a mercenary by training and he had plenty of experience with fighting in difficult conditions. Mostly with weapons more advanced than crossbows, but he wasn't incompetent with melee weapons. She smirked at the images of him taking on someone called Taleth and his minions with some sort of energy blade before her ears told her that the other prisoners were yelling at her and she realized her little fracture of his mental defenses was hurting her little prize.

"I forget my touch is not as gentle as those of daedra more adept to mindreading," she said as she withdrew from Matt's mind.

"I'll take brain damage for 5, Bob," whimpered Matt, his eyes spiraling.

Draco glared. "Ok, are you gonna kill us or just talk us to death?" he snapped.

"I suppose the hunt is over and I'll have to collect my prizes now," said Taelina, though she sounded rather disappointed.

"Prizes? We don't taste good. Just ask Morph," said Contrinus, jumping to conclusions.

"Morph? Is that the name of the white blob that has been such a nuisance?" asked Taelina.

"He's here?" said Draco.

Matt grumbled, "Trust me, he's here."

"Huh, I should have known he'd end up in Oblivion," said Chip.

"Anyhow, you will all get a chance to prove where you belong here: predator or prey. As for him," said Taelina, pointing a finger at Matt with a smile, "He is definitely a predator."

Matt groaned at that, "Urgh...lose one Keenai and pick up another. I'm already taken, lady!"

"The last you saw of Kala, she wanted nothing to do with you," said Taelina, "Not to mention she is incapable of bearing you cubs. It would be best for you to move on."

"I've seen my future, I got a family. So something'll get fixed further down the line. I repeat my 'not a chance, lady' comment," said Matt, crossing his arms.

Taelina tilted her head and said, "Well, there's no shame in spreading your wild oats before that."

"Really? That has to be the bluntest proposition I've ever heard," said Matt before thinking it over and saying, "Well, at least in terms of mating."

"You will not be leaving here anyway," she said calmly, before clicking her claws, causing Contrinus's, Draco's and Chip's doors to open. "Prey should have a head start," she said, as they got out, "I have to prepare my mate for the hunt." Her eyes started to glow gold as she turned to look at Matt.

"But how are we supposed to get out of here?" asked Contrinus. Taelina just smiled before waving her hand, causing the three of them to disappear.

* * *

Outside Hircine's hunting lodge, which almost looked like a mansion from its size, Morph was sizing up the place and thinking his rescue plan over. "My cousins are most assuredly being held in the dungeon along with Matt. Assuming that Hircine hasn't already mounted their heads on the wall." With a brief flash, Draco, Chip, and Contrinus appeared around Morph.

"Yay, your heads are still attached," said Morph happily, before frowning and poking the side of Draco's head before smiling again, "And you're not ghosts," proving that even with a significant IQ he was still a goofball.

"Morph, you've been in Hircine's realm this whole time?" asked Contrinus.

"Oh, no, no. I've been bounced around plenty of planes and sub-worlds since the crash. Quite a few residents were eager to be rid of me though I was mostly welcome in the Shivering Isles," said Morph before pausing asking, "Why are you a cat?"

"Reality fields," said Contrinus in a gloomy tone, Morph adding, "Hmm...I did wonder why Draco was a Argonian."

"Does Morph seem to be more on the ball than normal?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I got hit be a rebound from the Wabbajack and now my brain is working," said Morph happily before frowning, "Where's Matt?" before twin howls were heard behind them, the two looking to see the silhouettes of two anthro wolves on the roof of the mansion, shadowed by the moon behind them...oh and holding what looked like Nordic blades. "Oh...oh smeg," said Morph weakly.

"I suggest we utilize that head start she gave us," said Chip.

"Agreed. RUN AWAY!" yelled Morph, the group running for it.

* * *

Taelina and the new anthro wolf smirked as they watched the foursome flee into the treeline. Matt's chest was mostly bare, though he had a small chestplate that was held in place by large leather straps. He had leather wraps on his wrists and ankles and he wore a long loincloth that went down to his knees. Tribal paint has been applied to his face and some of his torso.

"At least they're providing a chase," he said smugly, his eyes glowing the same gold as Taelina's.

"Indeed, though I'm almost tempted to allow them their true forms to make it more interesting," said Taelina.

"No, their true forms, though made rather than born, are formidable, especially the Argonian," said Matt sternly.

"True, the blob is enough of a headache on his own. And the automaton, he contains a smaller automaton inside?" asked Taelina.

"One that has actual organs. He's not all the way mechanical. He will be unable to do much to us. His power comes in manipulating technology," said Matt, crouched on the roof and eyes fixed on the fleeing figures, "Sadly this also means he will be useless as a hunter. Your father's blessings will not affect him."

"Well, he should make an interesting trophy," said Taelina, "I suppose you have some idea of how to display him."

"I can surely think of some things," said Matt, before saying, "The cat will make a good werevulture. Trust me, the Khajiit form was very ironic for her."

"Are you certain? I was thinking she'd make a good werelioness," said Taelina.

"Trust me, the werevulture is closer to her true nature," said Matt. Matt paused at that before smirking, "Then again, a werelioness would be interesting...and a werewolf for the Argonian. They should learn to get past such relation problems."

"I was half-expecting you'd suggest the Argonian should be a werebear," said Taelina dryly.

"Actually, no, not that, he's allergic to bears," said Matt.

Taelina smiled darkly at that. "Hmm...do you think 5 minutes is long enough for a head start?"

Matt nodded, "I think they've had long enough."

"Let the hunt begin," said Taelina before they leaped from the mason's roof.

* * *

"Please tell me that the second wolf wasn't-" began Contrinus as they fled only for Morph to say "Most likely yes. It'll also explain why she hasn't just killed him."

"Great, as if our lives here aren't complicated enough," said Chip dryly.

"We need to find the others. Chris will have guns and Chloe will be able to snap Matt out of it," said Draco as they ran through the trees, two howls heard behind them, closer than the foursome would have liked.

"So, what all's been going on while I was gone?" asked Morph.

"Well, we met the local Dragonborns, Chloe's amnesic self joined the Companions, NegaMorph joined the Thieves Guild, Kala got her body stolen by Meridia, Draconus got his own body and he's paired up with Meridia, and Chloe got her memories back before getting together with Chris," said Draco.

"Oh, nice for..." said Morph before pausing and saying, "Wait a minute, you're just trying to string me along, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I'm less stupid than before, but did you really think I'd still be stupid enough to believe that Chris and Chloe are together?" asked Morph, "Matt would never let that happen."

"He tried to complain buuuuut…" said Draco.

* * *

48 hours ago...

"They've been in there for a while. You don't think Matt plotting how to kill me, is he?" said Chris carefully.

"Oh, relax, you're practically family already," said Contrinus.

"I suppose...but what if Matt objects?" said Chris before the wall exploded outwards, Matt hitting the far wall and a fully wolfed-out Chloe growling. "I said I'm with Chris and that's IT!"

Matt gibbered, "I see dead people..." before falling over.

"Yeah, I think you're good." said Contrinus in a dark voice.

* * *

"Yeah, that's Chloe," said Morph.

"Gonna create an interesting dynamic if we get back to the ship," said Draco.

" _When_ we get back to the ship. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life here. Well, certainly not his plane, but Nirn is way too primitive for me," said Chip.

"What do you think Taelina meant by predator or prey?" said Contrinus thoughtfully before the gang came to a stop, realizing that they had apparently lost them. "Uh...how are we supposed to find anything here?" asked Contrinus.

"Well, we could start by...ah-choo!" said Draco before sneezing.

There was an uncomfortable pause as everyone turned to look to see a rather overlarge bear looking at them before it said "'sup?"

"RUN AWAY!" yelled Draco before the experiments started running around in circles.

The werebear just watched them go before muttering, "Bloody adventurers." before reaching out and grabbing Draco by the neck. "I'm trying to hibernate. GET ME?" he said, roaring the last part in Draco's face

"Ye...ye...ah-choo!" sneezed Draco.

"Urgh...cover yer mouth," said the werebear before punching Draco and embedding him in a tree, choosing to grab Contrinus next. "Tell yer friends to go away before I bite you," it snarled.

"Ok," squeaked Contrinus. The werebear nodded, gently lowering her down and dusting her off before pushing her in their direction. "Guys, let's move on," said Contrinus.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen any new werewolves in the area, would you?" called Morph.

"Not really. I hear Hircine's little princess has a new crush though," said the werebear with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, they're after us right now," said Chip.

"Then I suggest you put up a good fight when they catch you...unless you wish to be dinner," said the werebear, settling down to sleep.

"Splendid. Looks we're out of luck," said Chip.

"Chip, don't you have some way to track Chris's gear?" asked Contrinus.

"Of course...but I'm getting weird readouts every time I try," said Chip.

"Wait, you mean the newest werewolves?" asked the werebear, "Oh, they're not that far. I can smell them easily." The group blinked almost in unison before the werebear said, "That way...look out for kirjens." pointing a paw in a random direction.

"Uh, thanks," said Draco before he stifled another sneeze.

"Now go away before I eat you," said the bear darkly.

The experiments quickly hurried through the underbrush. They traveled quite a long way, though they kept in as straight a line as they could manage. Draco and Contrinus could hear something relatively close so they shouldn't be far. "You know, I'm still having trouble believing that Chris and Chloe are a couple," said Morph. Then the group managed to get into a clearing and they froze in shock.

Two werewolves could be seen sleeping next to one another and from the remnant of armor on the male, it was clear who it was. Morph finally said, "Ok, you win."

"Er, you know the old expression about letting sleeping dogs lie?" whispered Contrinus.

"This is not the time for that," whispered Chip, "I don't care what they've been doing, we need their help."

Morph sighed before pulling an air horn out his teckpack before letting it loose...before tossing it into Draco's claws.

The two werewolves jumped up with a yelp and looked around for the intruder that dared to interrupt their nap. Of course, the experiments were engaged in a rapid game of 'hot potato' as they passed the air horn to each other. Sadly for Draco, it ended up in his hands again. "I hate you guys," he muttered as the two werewolves tackled him.

"Don't bite him too much!" called Contrinus.

"Relax, Argonians have high resistance against disease infection, remember?" said Chip, "I don't think an Argonian can be so easily infected with lycanthropy."

"Unless it was through Hircine's blessing," said a deep voice behind them.

The group, minus Draco who was busy screaming and Chris and Chloe who were busy causing the screaming, turned to look over to see two anthro crocodiles. "Gator men!" yelped Morph, "I knew they were real. But I would have expected them to be living in a sewer along with turtles and rats."

"Morph..." began Contrinus before saying "Ok...who are you? Is that you, Iguanus?"

"Yes, Lord Hircine gave me a variation of lycanthropy that's more suited to my race," said the male crocodilian.

"Oh good grief, I can smell the brainwashing from here," muttered Contrinus.

"I'm not brainwashed, my mind's just fine. I didn't make a very good werewolf, but I'm taking to being a werecrocodile like..." said Iguanus, fumbling for a proper metaphor.

"A croc to water?" suggested Chip jokingly. The female crocodilian growled before grabbing Chip's helmet with her mouth and shaking him about. "Lemme guess...your sisters still a bit brainwashy?" said Chip, a little shakily.

"She's been mostly feral. I don't think being a werecroc would be good for her in the long run," said Iguanus.

"No, really?" said Chip a little sarcastically before his helmet's eyes crossed. Just then, Tiatara shook her head and Chip's helmet ripped loose from the armor, tossing Chip away quite a distance.

The others winced, though the fact they could still hear what sounded like 'Days of our Lives' proved that he was...mostly ok. Even Chris and Chloe had stopped to watch the show, proving that there was still some mercenary still in there, a merc would never pass up free entertainment

"So...you're a werewolf now," said Morph conversationally to Chloe.

"Yep," said Chloe.

"You wear it well," said Morph.

"Thank you." said Chloe before Morph paused "Wait, you had your sense all this time? Why'd you attack Draco?" said Morph.

Chloe shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Is the savaging over?" asked Draco in a dazed voice.

"Yeah...I think so," said Chris, picking Draco up, who smiled faintly and fell face first into the mud.

"Ok, now then, where's Matt?" asked Chloe.

"He's got a new girlfriend, the Princess of the Hunt," said Contrinus.

Chloe's smile froze in place at that, her eyes slowly starting to glow red. "Pardon?" she said in a voice shaking with self-control, and not noticing she was holding Draco's hand to pull him up, a hand she was squeezing.

"She obviously put a mind whammy on him," said Contrinus quickly, "He was quite determined to stay with Kala but his mental defenses seem to be weaker than what they used to be."

"PARDON?" snarled Chloe angrily, Draco starting to yelp as his wrist was squeezed.

"And they're hunting as we speak so we probably ought not to waste time," said Morph.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!" snapped Chloe, her claws piercing Draco's skin.

"It wasn't his fault this time. It was Lucius who bagged him," said Morph.

"Who?" asked Chloe before tossing Draco over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's right, it was Betrayl who met Lucius, not you," said Contrinus, "Which reminds me, do you still have your Shar-Ekta powers?"

"No, Betrayl blocked all my nanites," snapped Chloe, before realizing what she'd done. "Oops," she said weakly, Morph saying "Good distance though." a distant clang heard as Draco apparently used Chip as a crashmat

"So, how are we gonna snap Matt out of it?" asked Chris.

"I'll have to try. He'll listen to me," said Chloe, twin howls heard in the distance.

Chip managed to stagger back and say, "Chloe, I admire your resolve and dedication, but considering our circumstances, including the conditions of her team members, the edges our enemy has, and the home field advantage they have, the chances of you being able to convince Matt to make him snap out of it without one of us dying would be about..."

"2.3895% at best," said Morph.

Chloe blinked, "Did Morph just use percentages?"

"I was granted greater intelligence by the power of the Wabbajack," said Morph, holding up the staff in question.

"Morph...with what is clearly a magical object...GRAB THE STICK!" yelled Chris.

Everyone tussled over the stick. "Careful with that!" yelped Morph, "You don't know what could happen!"

A blast shot up at that, a portal opening and some sort of squid thing peering through. "Oi...do you mind?" it snapped, closing the portal.

"What was that?" asked Morph.

"If I'm recalling what I've read right, that was a brief opening into Apocrypha. Or maybe it was some other eldritch location. What do you guys think?" asked Chip before the others weren't in a fit condition to answer.

"Ooooh...yeah, some things the brain is not meant to see. They'll be fine in 3 minutes," said Chip, waving a hand in front of Chris and tapping his head and getting a hollow noise. Just then, the twin howls were heard again, sounding closer than before.

* * *

Taelina would have just hunted down the lot of them right then, but she felt a tear open up in the dimensional fabric, the madman's devil stick at work no doubt.

"Are you ok?" asked Matt, pausing before Taelina sighed.

"Someone...opened a portal to one of Sheogorath's friends. At least they won't be going anywhere for a few minutes..." she said.

"Which of his friends?" asked Matt.

"Most likely..." said Taelina before she thought she saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, nothing was there. "Doesn't matter. They're not going to be moving for a while," she said.

* * *

"Come on, time to wake up," said Morph urgently, trying to get Chloe to stop drooling on him with a dumb expression.

"Try waving something stinky in their faces," said Chip desperately. Morph gulped before turning into Mr. Stenchy and letting loose with both barrels. Chip was the only one without a nose equipped so he was spared the agony that afflicted every nostril within a mile radius. "Perhaps a bit too much," said Chip as he waved the stink-fog from his face.

Chloe muttered, "Urgh...my head."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we've bought ourselves more time now," said Chip, "No werewolf will be able to get anywhere near us for quite a while." A wind picked up at that, an amused laugh in the air. "Ah, might have guessed. Well, time to get moving," said Chip.

Two werewolves jumped out of the treeline at that. "You've led us quite a dance," sneered Taelina.

"Get away from my brother, bitch," snarled Chloe.

"Oh...so he's related," laughed Taelina, looking over at Matt, "Do you know her?"

"Sure, she's my kid sister," said Matt dismissively.

Chloe nodded walking up to him. "See? I knew you were in-" she began before Matt calmly stabbed his sword through her.

"Though today she's prey," he said calmly, pushing her back.

Draco immediately drew his sword and charged at Matt. Matt countered with his sword as Draco swung. Contrinus snarled and lunged as Matt kicked Draco over to Taelina who slammed him into the ground, Matt spinning and smashing her across the face with his sword's flat.

"Contrinus, tend to Chloe, I'll deal with Matt," said Chris as he charged Matt. Matt and Taelina growled at that as Chris lunged before splitting to the side as he lunged, both dealing papercuts with their blades as he passed.

Morph turned to the werecrocs and said, "If you guys know how to get us out of here, now's the time."

"I think I saw the portal as we were arriving. We're close," said Iguanus, sniffing the air before pointing in a random direction.

"Can we get a second opinion on that?" asked Chip to Tiatara.

Tiatara just snarled, Contrinus yelling, "We don't have time to decide!"

"Right, if Chloe dies, she can't ever leave here," said Chip.

"Chris, we're leaving!" called Morph, before Chris was thrown to the ground in front of them, Taelina and Matt's silhouettes against the light made more sinister by the glowing eyes being all that was visible as a feature.

"Iguanus, grab him, let's go," called Chip as they started running.

Iguanus grabbed Chris as Matt said, "You can't escape, you know..."

"Wanna bet?" said Chip.

"Then we will find out. No soul leaves my father's realm," sneered Taelina, her fangs becoming visible in her silhouette, which was enough to get the gang running.

"That's what she thinks. The Lore regarding the Savior's Hide definitely state that it was made for a mortal who escaped Hircine's realm," said Chip, "He was the only one, but there is precedent."

"Shut up and run!" yelled Draco.

The group ran as fast as they could through the underbrush. They could not afford to stop for any reason. Every so often they could hear Taelina and matt in pursuit, and by the sound of things they were toying with them. "We're not far now," muttered Iguanus.

"I hope so..." said Contrinus, who, looking over at Chris who was carrying Chloe. She had given Chloe a fair amount of healing power, but she needed actual medicine to make sure it held.

Chris yelled, "Portal...now!" the group running into a clearing to see the return portal glowing in place...and Lucius standing in their path with a smirk.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot about me," said Lucius, "Taelina didn't. She had me standing sentry here because she _knew_ you'd try to go back through. She intends to complete her hunt and you're not about to run away before she's done."

Chris snarled angrily at that, gently putting Chloe down. "Get out my way or I'll make you a permanent resident," he growled.

Lucius laughed and said, "I've faced the most dangerous gladiators, the most vicious beasts, you are far too tame to ever hope to stand against me."

Chris just growled before lunging at Lucius, ignoring the plasma blasts Lucius fired. Lucius rolled out of the way before Chris could reach him. "You have determination, clearly, but determination will not save you," said Lucius before spitting ink at Chris.

The ink splashed on Chris's shoulder but he didn't even seem to care, slashing Lucius across the chest as he tackled him down. "So determined you fight through the pain," said Lucius, "Your resolve is admirable. But I prefer to keep my own hide." With that, he sprayed an inky mist into Chris's face. It wasn't nearly as acidic as his ink usually was, but it usually had the effect of pepper spray.

Chris howled, clutching his face as Lucius got up smugly before pausing, noticing his blaster, thrown aside, was missing before he heard a click, turning to see Morph holding the blaster. "Oh please. Give me that before you shoot yourself, you little marshmallow," he snapped, advancing on Morph.

A shot clipped the lower edge of Lucius's helmet and made him pause. "I am not the simpleton I normally am right now," said Morph, "Right now, my brain's working perfectly well and I know how to use this thing. So stand aside and let us pass."

"You little monster!" snapped Lucius, making the mistake of lunging at Morph. The blaster went off and Lucius winced as his right shoulder was burned, but the blaster had been knocked out of Morph's grasp. "Ha, you're out of weapons," said Lucius as he reached for the blaster.

Suddenly, a red bolt zapped the blaster and caused it to turn into a patch of flowers. Lucius turned to see Morph pointing the Wabbajack right at him. "The thing about the Wabbajack is that it's completely unpredictable. Anything could happen when you're zapped by it. You could turn into a woman, a goat, a pile of gold coins, a savage bear. You could get burned, frozen, electrocuted, health boosted, or simply explode. So you gotta ask yourself 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" said Morph.

Lucius glared, before Draco called, "Oh just blast him anyway, Morph."

"Ok," said Morph before zapping Lucius. There was a long pause, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha, looks like Fortune favors me to-" said Lucius before the ground he was standing on turned into a springboard and catapulted him very, very high into the air.

"Hm...sweet...let's book," said Draco, the group running for the gate, before Chloe said, "What...about...Matt?"

"Matt's...probably in good hands for the time being. Taelina's not gonna harm him and she won't let anything else hurt him. We'll come back for him later when we're more prepared," said Chris.

The group staggered through at that, ending up at where they had begun, though Tahaussia was long gone before turning to see, a half-clear view of the other side...seeing Matt and Taelina coming into view and running for the gate. "Tia...close, close, CLOSE!" yelped Chip.

Tiatara just gave a small growl before Iguanus smacked her and yelled, "This is no time to act like a croc! Close the portal now!"

Tiatara snapped out of it at that, muttering "I had the weirdest dream," in a dizzy voice.

Chloe glared before snapping "Ah, screw it!" before kicking Morph at the portal.

"I did not agree to-" said Morph before he squished against the side of the portal. Arcane energy flared up as Morph's alien energy messed with the delicate harmonics.

"Erm...HIT THE DECK!" yelled Draco, everyone diving down as the gate exploded in a burst of mana.

When they looked up again, there was a smoldering crater where the gate had been. "Uh, did we just trap Morph back in Oblivion?" asked Contrinus.

"I feel tingly," said Morph, staggering out the smoke before melting into a grinning puddle.

"Oh, we kept Morph this time," said Draco happily.

Chip walked over and poked the puddle that only giggled. "Hmm, looks like the blast zapped his brain back to normal," said Chip.

"So, we're stuck with Mr. Puddinghead again?" asked Chris with a groan.

Chip shrugged and said, "Easy come, easy go."

Contrinus yelled, "POTION! NOW!" snapping everyone back to Chloe's problem.

* * *

Chloe was able to recover well, though she had a new scar. She considered it karma for the one she gave Matt. But they obviously weren't even yet, considering he was still trapped in Hircine's Hunting Grounds.

The Companions had been...understanding once they had heard a modified version of the gang's little adventure and had been kind enough to not scold her, probably considering the gang's losses punishment enough. Chris however had been unable to be separated at all, even trying to lay out Vilkas when he tried to get him to give Chloe some rest. If Chloe weren't so gloomy, she'd consider Chris's actions adorable, but she just couldn't muster much heart right now.

"Chris, how are we gonna get him back? That portal was random. There's no guarantee that we'll even get the Hunting Grounds again and we were nearly made permanent residents just by being near its owner," she said.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. I'm sure we can find a Conjurer who would be willing to help us, hopefully one that's not a vampire lord," said Chris.

"Yeah...but the portal's destroyed," said Chloe sadly.

"There are other portals that can be found if we just look for them," said Chris.

"He...he tried to kill me..." said Chloe, starting to sob a little.

"And you've tried to kill him when you were brainwashed, but that didn't stop him," said Chris. Chloe just stared before starting to cry. Chris winced. Boy, did he really put his foot in it. "Hey...hey...we'll find a way. We've gotten through worse." said Chris.

"But Matt's stuck in Hircine's Grounds, how could we ever find them?" asked Chloe.

* * *

The Silver Hand were busy getting ready. The Companions were getting too bold. It was time to take out those accursed werewolves once and for all.

"Ok, we'll be working with another of our forts to take the fight to them in Whiterun. We show no mercy and take the axe fragments so they cannot do whatever cursed daedric magic they want to commit," called their leader to cheers from his men. "The line of Ysgramir's warriors shall be cleansed of the monsters who pretend to be honoring his name," called the leader.

There was another cheer though a few noticed clouds forming rather rapidly.

"We are the ultimate werewolf hunters! There's not a single beast that Hircine can send at us that we cannot slay!" called the leader.

There was few cheers this time even as the leader exclaimed "Not even their master's finest can stop us!" before the clouds opened and twin lightning bolts hit behind him, two figures standing in the smoke.

The leader slowly turned to see a pair of werewolves. They weren't quite as monstrous as he expected. In fact, they looked as close to true wolves as Khajiit looked as close to true cats. They were both wearing armor and carrying swords. "What the?" began the leader before the female swiped her sword at him and he felt a numbness below his neck before everything went dark.

* * *

Taelina smirked as the Silver Hand leader's head fell off. Hircine was well aware of this little group, it having sent many...unsuitable warriors to his Hunting Grounds. "Well...hardly impressive," she said, looking around, "Nirn, I haven't been here for years...centuries even."

"It's a fun place, I can show you the best places," said Matt.

"Indeed. Alas, we will need to remove some pests first," said Taelina, nodding in the direction of the shell-shocked Silver Hand that were left over.

"This won't take long," said Matt.

With that, the two wolves smirked and leapt down into the melee.

* * *

There's another chapter. Just as one problem is solved, another one pops up. The issue regarding Matt's current position is gonna be carried on quite a few more chapters. But on the positive side, Morph is finally back, though some people would doubt that he would improve anything. But things are far from wrapped up, the loose ends are even looser if anything. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	17. The Guild (II)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 17: The Guild (II)**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

NegaMorph walked out of the excavation site while wiping off cobwebs from his clothes. That Nimhe had put up a stickier fight than he was expecting. Though considering she was a giant spider, he probably should have expected as much.

"If this turns out to have been pointless, I'm gonna have to make a new experiment," he said angrily under his breath. His fight with Nimhe had not gone as well as he had expected, the spider swallowing him a couple of times, the last time it had been done it had even chewed. As a result, NegaMorph was not a happy camper by a long shot.

He approached the elderly High Elf that had sent him on that short quest and said, "Nimhe is dead."

"Oh, splendid," said Calcelmo "Now we can finally get some progress done with that excavation. And let's not forget your reward. I believe this amount of gold should be enough and also the key to my museum. You can look around it whenever you like."

"Great, but I kinda need a favor," said NegaMorph, "You're supposed to be the expert on all things Dwarven, right?"

"I've written the definitive works on them," said Calcelmo proudly.

"Speaking of writing, does that expertise extend to the Falmer language?" asked NegaMorph.

"Of course, I'm probably the only person alive who can translate it," said Calcelmo a little proudly.

"How is that? I'd be surprised if the Falmer left any books and the current ones aren't the chatty types," said NegaMorph.

"The Falmer and Dwemer used to be close neighbors, until the ancient Nords chased the Snow Elves underground and the Dwarves enslaved them. Few remaining tomes exist, but I do possess a translation guide, a large stone that's written in both Dwemer and Falmer tongue. It helped me crack the code and figure how to translate the Falmer tongue."

"Sounds interesting? Think I could see the stone?" asked NegaMorph.

"I'm afraid not. That area of my little museum is not for the public," said Calcelmo.

"C'mon, just a quick peak," said NegaMorph.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still working on my Falmer translation book. It's to be one of my greatest works and it's still not ready. You'll have to wait for it to be published like everyone else," said Calcelmo.

"But I just helped you get rid of a giant spider!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Yes, and I am grateful for that, but my generosity has limits. But my book should be ready to be released in two months," said Calcelmo.

"But I can't wait two months!" wined NegaMorph.

Calcelmo said scathingly, "I could always take the key back."

"No, fine, I guess, I'll just have to wait," grumbled NegaMorph. Of course Calcelmo couldn't see that NegaMorph had a third arm behind his back which was currently crossing its fingers.

He turned and walked out. "Ok, so I gotta get into the back where his research is and get that inscription. I'll need that translation if I want to expose that rat for what he is," growled NegaMorph.

* * *

 _NegaMorph shivered slightly as he approached Snow Veil Sanctum. He should have gotten heavier clothes, but Mercer Frey was very insistent that he go to the old ruin. In fact, as soon as he heard the name 'Karliah', he insisted that he'll be coming personally._

 _"Ok...where is he?" muttered NegaMorph, looking around._

 _"Nega, get your Dark Elf butt over here!" snapped Mercer's voice._

 _"Oh, there he is," said NegaMorph dourly. Mercer was not a very pleasant guy and he seemed particularly short on temper today. "Hey, Mr. Grumpy. Someone steal your sweet roll?" said NegaMorph cheerfully as he walked over, something about Mercer making Nega just want to push his buttons._

 _"Karliah's nothing to joke about," snapped Mercer, "She needs to be taken down hard."_

 _"I though the Thieves Guild try to avoid murder," said NegaMorph._

 _"We make a big exception for traitors," said Mercer._

 _"Oh please, I can snap her in half..._ after _I get her side of the story. There must be some reason he's doing this. So she got kicked out. So what?" said NegaMorph._

 _"Kicked out? We didn't get the chance to do so. Not that we would have done something that soft with her. When you've killed the Guildmaster, there's only one punishment for it," said Mercer._

 _"I still wanna hear her side of the story. Believe me, I can tell if she's lying," said NegaMorph._

 _"No use bothering. All she'll do is lie," said Mercer before he looked at the ruin, "Where the end began, it could be no other place."_

 _"What's so special about this place?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"It was where me, Karliah, and Gallus had our last job, before she stabbed him in the back," said Mercer._

 _"She got away with the loot, didn't she?" said NegaMorph._

 _"No, I mean she literally stabbed Gallus in the back," said Mercer._

 _"Oh...damn," said NegaMorph after a few moments._

 _"Yes, she's been plaguing us for years ever since," said Mercer, "I've done everything I can to catch, but she keeps slipping away. I have to say, trying to drive a wedge between us and Maven, that's pretty damn clever."_

 _NegaMorph nodded. His one meeting with Maven had made things very clear that any problems in her life had a habit of vanishing, usually down holes._

 _"But it looks like Karliah slipped up at last," said Mercer._

 _"Don't you think it's odd she let us know where she is?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"No, she wants to get rid of me as I want to deal with her," said Mercer._

 _"By leading us into a trap so obvious there might as well be a thirty-foot-high sign proclaiming it?" said NegaMorph plainly._

 _"Trust me, Snow Veil Sanctum is not going to be a cakewalk," said Mercer, "Just give me a sec to open the door and we're in."_

 _"I dunno. I can't even see a keyhole to pi-" began NegaMorph._

 _Just then, the bars holding the door shut slid aside. "I don't see what the big fuss is about," said Mercer smugly, "All it takes is a little know-how and a lot of skill."_

 _NegaMorph stared as Mercer went inside before checking the door and poking it. "I coulda sworn..." he muttered before following Mercer inside._

* * *

Looking back on it, that was the first sign that Mercer was no ordinary thief. But neither was NegaMorph. Getting past the guards in the main museum was easy once he told them that Calcelmo gave him permission. He even snagged an interesting jewel. But once he got to Calcelmo's laboratory, things got a little trickier.

The first problem was the guards everywhere, tough they seemed to be less than attentive, probably not expecting intruders in the middle of the seat of government. Even so, there were plenty of ways around them. One of them was a corridor that the guards never went through. Of course, the catch was the reason the guards never use it: there were nozzles all along it that expel a poisonous gas constantly. There were also a few spinning blades but to a creature like NegaMorph, that was more of an inconvenience than anything else.

However, there was one part that was a bit harder to work around. There was a room that had several benches with guards very frequently walking around. The reason for that was because Calcelmo's nephew, Aicantar, was currently studying in that room. Aicantar seemed like a nice enough guy to NegaMorph so he wasn't wanting to hurt him. However, he was less likely to let NegaMorph pass than his uncle.

NegaMorph peered out to see a valve, just out of sight of the guards. "Hmm..." he muttered, heading over and reading a note attached. 'To all guards, this vent appears to control the gas pressure for the old system in this area. It's unstable so _don't_ mess with it,' it said. "Oh...with something like that..." said NegaMorph to himself before spinning the valve.

There was a little hiss before multiple fireballs burst out of the pipes. Naturally, that sent everyone running, including Aicantar. Unfortunately for NegaMorph, one of the unstable pipes was next to where he was standing, resulting in him getting a little cooked.

After the others had fled, NegaMorph staggered out the smoke, gibbering to nobody in particular, "Remember, kids...warning labels are there for a reason."

He staggered over to the door that led to Calcelmo's tower. He had already managed to loot several things from this lab. Oh, wait, one more thing to loot. A curious Dwarven cube that was on a shelf right outside the door. NegaMorph picked it up, gave it a good look over, decided it was worth some gold, and stored it in his bag. He faced the door and sighed to himself. He hoped that this would go better than the last 'final door' he opened.

* * *

 _Mercer hadn't been exaggerating regarding the difficulty of Snow Veil Sanctum. Somehow, Karliah was able to sneak past most of the draugr, set up bone chimes that'll alert the remainder, and repaired the old traps._

 _To anyone else this might have been believable, but to someone like NegaMorph, who was, as Matt said, a sneaky bastard, he was already smelling a rat or two. He also found it strange that Karliah, for someone supposedly consumed by greed, didn't loot anything from the temple. Not even the cool little model ship that NegaMorph found._

 _This brought up Mercer's apparent eagerness to silence her, which made NegaMorph pretty suspicious. And yet, for someone who should be brimming with righteous fury and wanting to avenge a fallen comrade, Mercer seemed too calm. And not 'calm before the storm' calm, just emotionally-detached calm._

 _'Ok, one fang with knock-out toxin and I'll get my five minutes,' he thought to himself as they went deeper._

 _Eventually, the two of them got to a hall that NegaMorph had seen before in other ruins which led to a large circular door. "Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors," said Mercer, "How quaint."_

 _NegaMorph looked closely. "Well, no claw key and nobody's getting through this," he said._

 _"Yes, I'm certain Karliah done away with it," said Mercer, "Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really."_

 _"Of course they don't. Don't be-" began NegaMorph before looking shocked as Mercer, prodded the door claw hole and the door began to unlock. "Ok, how did you do that?" he snapped._

 _"Master skills," said Mercer, "Karliah's close, I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving."_

 _"Master skills, my ass. I have an x-ray option and even I can't work out a weak point," muttered NegaMorph to himself, adding it to the list of suspicious stuff._

 _The next room was a big empty chamber. NegaMorph looked around. There were plenty of pillars and shadowy spots for Karliah to hide. He walked slowly into the room, not noticing that Mercer was hanging back. "Mercer, stop being a wimp. If she's as dangerous as you claim, I'll need a wingman," hissed NegaMorph out the corner of his mouth, still monitoring the room._

 _Just then, there was a soft 'twang' followed by the sound of something rushing through the air. NegaMorph stopped when he saw that an arrow had embedded itself in his shoulder. He was about to ignore and head towards the source of the 'twang' when he felt his body seizing up. Even the plasma-based goo beneath his surface was freezing solid. "Ok, this isn't-" he managed before he went rigid, frozen in pose before he tipped sideways._

 _NegaMorph could only watch helplessly as Mercer walked forward. A female Dark Elf soon emerged from the shadows, another arrow notched in her bow and pointed at Mercer. "Do you honestly think that arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" asked Mercer scornfully._

 _"Give me a reason to try," said Karliah venomously._

 _"You're a clever girl, Karliah," said Mercer, "Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Hunningbrew Meadery was inspired."_

 _"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies'," said Karliah, "It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."_

 _"You always were a quick study," said Mercer._

 _"Not quick enough" said Karliah, sounding remorseful, "Otherwise, Gallus would still be alive."_

 _NegaMorph would have, if he'd been able to move, yelled, "Called it!" but as he was frozen more or less solid that was out the question. All he could do was watch and add mercer to his personal list, a list Matt had once occupied._

 _"Gallus had his wealth and he had you," said Mercer, "All he had to do was look the other way."_

 _"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales?" snapped Karliah, "Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"_

 _"Enough of this mindless banter!" snapped Mercer as he drew his sword, "Come Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"_

 _However, Karliah simply sheathed her bow and drank a potion. In a second, she vanished but her voice was still heard, "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."_

 _NegaMorph just glared. 'Of course, I'm left behind with the Skyrim supervillain,' he thought to himself._

 _Mercer then walked over to NegaMorph and looked down at him. "How interesting," he said, "It seems that Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to get rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you." He raised his sword high and said, "Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards." With that, he stabbed NegaMorph all the way through his torso before walking off. However, he never noticed that NegaMorph's 'blood' was black and that it quickly dried and dissolved on his sword._

 _A few minutes later, his secondary mouth unthawed and he managed to voice throw from his main mouth. "Erm...anyone? Little help...this is pretty uncomfortable."_

* * *

Fortunately, no hidden archers or traps awaited NegaMorph in Calcelmo's tower. All that was in here was a lot of clutter from the High Elf's research.

"Urgh...it's like Matt's room," muttered NegaMorph, checking book after book, but not before carefully locking the entrance he'd used...just in case. If anything, it would buy him a few minutes to leg it if the guards came back.

"Let's see, I just need to find that stone and I'm out of here," said NegaMorph, "Shouldn't be hard to bring it back later." However, that bit of confidence was blown away when NegaMorph did find the translating stone. It was a huge tablet engraved with Dwemer and Falmer runes. NegaMorph took one look at it and said, "While I think I'm strong enough to take it away, it's way too bulky. Ok then, guess I'll just make a rubbing. There's enough paper and charcoal around here for that." A quick rubbing later and he had the rubbings down. "Ok, that was simple. And best of all those idiot guards don't suspect a thing," he said cheerfully.

Just then, he heard the doors unlocking and NegaMorph looked down to see a group of guards lead by Aicantar. "Accidents like this don't just happen. Someone is trying to sabotage my uncle's research."

"I... oh, all right," said the captain of the guards, "If there is a thief, he won't leave this tower alive. But shouldn't we inform Master Calcelmo?"

"I'll deal with my uncle," said Aicantar, "Just...go! Scour this place from top to bottom!"

NegaMorph gulped, sliding towards the back door, hoping another entrance was there. Just then, his teckpack started ringing 'Bad to the Bone'. NegaMorph quickly answered it and hissed, "Chris, this had better be really important. I'm in the middle of work."

At about that time, one of the guards said, "What was that? Intruder."

"Chris, I am going to hurt you...very soon," growled NegaMorph, before running for it as frantic knocking was heard at the door.

NegaMorph had to move very quickly, often melting to get through a door's cracks, which was a little unsporting and too supernatural. He had talk had to have a conversation with Chris really quickly, something about taking the Argonian twins to Riften to find some guy named Esbern. What NegaMorph didn't reveal was there were some complicated reasons for why he couldn't return to Riften right away.

One such reason was that he'd just ran into a dead end, an opened-out corridor that opened into the city's waterfall. "It'll do..." he muttered, clambering up before 'Bad to the Bone' played again.

"Chris!" snapped NegaMorph into his comm before he lost his footing and fell into the waterfall. It wasn't a smooth ride down as NegaMorph bounced between a few rocks on the way down. Of course, someone less sturdy wouldn't have made the fall so easily as a skeleton in the pool showed. As it was, his progress down the waterfall was marked as echoes through the city as a series of yelps and grunts before he hit the water in full on belly flop. "Ow," he grunted before sinking under the surface. After that, he decided to just float with the stream which will bring him closer to the gates of Markarth anyways.

A puzzled guard spotted him and called down, "Er...are you alright?"

"Just suffering from an injured pride," said NegaMorph.

"Erm...you realize that's a waterfall, right? And then there-" began the guard, only for NegaMorph to say "Been there..."

"But there's still-" started the guard.

"Don't care!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Fine...jerk," muttered the guard.

NegaMorph just sighed, managing to roll to be face up before raising his head to see in horror some rapids. "Oh, smeg my life," he muttered before shrieking as he shot down the rapids, the countryside echoing with the same noises from the waterfall.

* * *

"Urgh...so booooored…" moaned a young ice dragon to an older-looking dragon.

"Just because you're new to this realm doesn't mean you can slack off," snapped the elder dragon, "We're here to obey our lord Alduin, that means all of his orders."

"Alduin can kiss my scutes. He didn't need to resurrect me like he did you," said the young female smugly.

The elder dragon shook his head and muttered, "Dragonesses, why do they always think they know everything? And what was Alduin thinking bringing in someone so young?"

"Beca...do you hear something?" said the dragoness, the two pausing as a series of yelps and grunts got louder and louder before the two dragons peered down to the river running between them in a canyon to see some sort of Dark Elf-shaped mutant bouncing off every rock.

"Ok...that's...new..." managed the elder dragon in confusion before looking up and swearing a word that caused a fireball to see the dragoness flying after the figure, laughing and cheering him on, a few angry swearwords between the yelps indicating her input was unwelcome.

* * *

"Whoa, who'd you lose a fight with?" asked Enthir, looking the bedraggled NegaMorph up and down, "Make that several fights."

"Oh...shut up and take your damn inscription," growled NegaMorph, shoving the rubbing over.

"Fine work, Nega," said Karliah.

"Yeah, though it's not a perfect guide," said Enthir, "Should be enough to decipher the keywords and go from there."

"Good...so where to next?" said NegaMorph impatiently.

"Just a minute, let's see what Gallus wrote on his last pages," said Enthir as he studied the journal carefully.

NegaMorph glared as he waited patiently, jumping as a very distant roar was heard. "Can you hurry along please?" he said with a forced smile that was more of a grimace.

"Hmm, this is intriguing, but highly disturbing," said Enthir, "It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an 'unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures'."

"Ah...makes sense as to why he took Gallus out," said Nega to himself.

"Does the journal say where this wealth came from?" asked Karliah.

"Yes," said Enthir, "Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing fund from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

"Dammit, I need to get back to Riften," snapped NegaMorph.

"Anything else, Enthir?" asked Karliah, "Anything about...the Nightingales?"

Enthir studied the journal and said, "Hmm...yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales' although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

Karliah seemed shocked by this. "Shadows preserve us," she whispered, "So it's true..."

"Erm...you ok? I'm assuming this is really bad," said Nega with concern.

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher," said Enthir, "What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?"

"I'm sorry, Enthir, I can't say," said Karliah, "All that matters is we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir...words can't express..."

"It's alright, Karliah," said Enthir, "You don't have to say a word."

"Hey, can someone tell the guy who got swept down rapids what the hell's going on?" snapped Nega.

"I'm sorry, Nega, I can't tell you," said Karliah.

"Hey, you already know my big secret, I ought to know yours," said NegaMorph.

"Yes, you do, but now is not the time. I'll explain everything once we've shown the Guild what Mercer has done," said Karliah.

"Fine, we head there together or split up?" said Nega.

"Whichever gets us to Riften fastest," said Karliah, "And by the looks of it, that seems like going separately."

"Fine...I'll meet you there," said Nega with a nod. NegaMorph walked out of the inn and said, "Well, I suppose it's for the best. She's probably not ready for a shadow portal. My other friends are barely able to handle a shadow portal."

He winced before saying, "Neither am I...I think some bones are still regenerating…" before walking on, "How bad could the walk be?"

* * *

"Why did I ever say that?!" yelled NegaMorph. He had only been an hour's journey out of Winterhold and he was caught in a blizzard and a flurry of ice wraiths. The wraiths had long since given up trying to eat him and had just settled for following him and trying to freeze him. "I'm never gonna get out of this damn ice box!" he screamed, thinking it unheard.

* * *

On a cliff not too far away, the dragoness was lazily sharpening her nails. "This mortal plain's being such a bummer," she moaned, "There's nothing to do here by yourself." Things had gotten even more boring after she had lost the funny little swimming mortal, she could almost hear him now.

The dragoness paused and tilted her head. Wait a second, she _can_ hear him right now. And right now, it sounded like he was screaming 'Get away from me, you mutant popsicles'.

"Blobby!" she said happily, spreading her wing to take off, her white scales making her practically invisible in the snow as she headed towards the complaints.

"Why didn't I take the shadow portal? I'm getting too dependent on being a vertebrate!" snapped 'Blobby' as she drew nearer.

"Aw, he needs wings. Maybe if I hit him with a few million years' evolution he'd grow some?" said the dragoness to herself.

"Get off of me, you little- Hey, that arm was almost mended! Give that back! Smeg it! I've had it with pretending to be an elf!" A burst of negative energy suddenly shot through the blizzard, causing the dragoness to backwing in surprise.

After a minute, she said happily, "Aw...Blobby's not shy anymore."

The falling snow cleared away to reveal NegaMorph back in his alien form, surrounded by several ice piles. "I'd rather wing my way back to Riften than have to hoof it," he growled.

"Oooooh...he's going to that little town? Wait, didn't I eat some mouthy Nord guard there? I can help him and then he might not be so angry he'll explode," said the dragoness, before swooping down and grabbing the alien and lifting off, dragging him along and using her temporal powers to speed up till she was inside Riften hold.

NegaMorph blinked and asked, "What just happened?"

"Don't worry, Blobby. You'll be in Riften in no time...literally if you want," said the dragoness, bending her head down to appear upside down in his view.

"Oh, it's you again," groaned NegaMorph.

"Yay, you remember me," said the dragoness cheerfully, not noticing the rapidly-approaching mountain.

"You're gonna hit that mountain!" yelled NegaMorph.

NegaMorph screamed as the two went through the mountain harmlessly. "What mountain?" said the dragoness happily.

NegaMorph glared, "Ok…that's enough...I want down...LET GO OF ME, YOU SCALY PEST!"

"As you wish," said the dragoness before letting go of NegaMorph.

"That's not what I meant and you know iiiiiiiiiit!" screamed NegaMorph, the momentum meaning he was at the same height as her for a second before gravity remembered it had a job to do.

NegaMorph screamed before pausing and saying, "Wait a second, I have wings. What am I-" However, NegaMorph was not as high up as he thought and he ended up falling into Lake Honrich before he finished his sentence.

* * *

"Ok, five more minutes than we leave," said Chris angrily. The group had been waiting for 2 days to meet Nega.

"Yeah, Chloe's going to be fully healed before he shows up," snapped Techo. Just then, they heard someone screaming and they looked up to see a black figure hit the surface of the lake before skimming across it a considerable distance.

The two watched before Techo yelled "Hit the deck!" He and Chris dove to the ground as the figure skipped across the water and slammed into the stone wall, a spider web of cracks flowing out.

"Well, I guess the twins are going to get their VIP trip through Riften now," said Techo.

"Might be a little longer," said Chris, "Don't think NegaMorph was completely amorphous when he hit that wall."

"I...think I...broke my...everything bone..." rasped NegaMorph weakly.

"NegaMorph, you know your bones and the rest of you can melt into black ooze and regenerate, right?" asked Chris.

"And I suppose the tales about werewolves have an accelerated healing factor are true as well," snapped NegaMorph.

"They are on this world," said Chris smugly, NegaMorph saying "Jerk." after a pause, finally peeling off the wall.

"Ok, are you ready to take the twins through Riften already?" asked Techo.

"What for?" asked NegaMorph.

"To find Esbern!" snapped both mercs.

"Oh, right, forgot about that. Where are those lizards?"

"At the inn, waiting for you," snapped Chris.

"Fine…and if you see a white dragoness, I will pay you from my personal stock to blow her up," snapped NegaMorph, stomping past them.

Matt and Techo exchanged looks. "White dragoness? Is Keenai here?" asked Chris.

"She better not be. Matt's already dealing with an unwanted girlfriend and she's bad enough," said Techo.

NegaMorph turned to glare before grabbing them by the collar and dragging them along.

* * *

Not long afterwards, NegaMorph led Tiatara and Iguanus into the Ragged Flagon. If anyone knew where to find Esbern, it'd be Vekel. After pointing the Argonians to where the barkeeper was, he went over to talk to Karliah. "I'm glad you're here," said Karliah, "I think some of these people are beginning to suspect who I am. Are you ready to face the Guild?"

"Yeah, but what if Mercer's there?" asked NegaMorph.

"Then we'll show them Gallus's journal and hope for the best," said Karliah, "Remember, we have proof and all he's got is his word."

"Then let's do it," said NegaMorph.

"Keep your eyes open. I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern," said Karliah. With that, the two Dark Elves started heading for the hidden door. Though only one of them was truly a Dark Elf and they both knew it. Karliah found out about it right after Snow Veil Sanctum.

* * *

 _NegaMorph probably passed out at one point. Or more likely, he got bored and decided to sleep through it. But the next thing he knew, he was outside and Karliah was standing over him. "Easy now, don't move too quickly," said Karliah, "How do you feel?"_

 _"Not bad, considering I've been shot, poisoned, and stabbed," said NegaMorph dryly._

 _"And yet you're still alive. I wonder why that is," said Karliah thoughtfully._

 _"Guess I'm just that lucky," said NegaMorph._

 _"You're not fooling me," said Karliah, "I've tended my own wounds more than enough to know what a Dark Elf looks like under the skin and you're no Dark Elf. You're not anything like a mortal, are you?"_

 _"What gave it away? The black ooze?" asked NegaMorph before glancing around, "And yet, you didn't just leave me in there. And you didn't try to attack me yet. Most people would assume I'm a daedra of some kind and try to kill me."_

 _"The thought has crossed my mind," said Karliah, "But I know daedra and I know that they don't like being double-crossed any more than mortals do and Mercer doubtlessly did that to you."_

 _"So you're trying for an 'enemy of my enemy' alliance to get your revenge?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"This isn't just about revenge. It's about justice," said Karliah darkly._

 _"A thief seeking justice?" questioned NegaMorph._

 _"Yes, an ironic twist, but even thieves have their own laws, those that run with the Guild anyways. And Mercer's broken every single law," said Karliah bitterly, "My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split-second decision to get you out of there."_

 _"I suppose I owe you that," said NegaMorph._

 _"More than you'll ever realize," said Karliah, "The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect; I only had enough for a single shot. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive."_

 _"Why bother keeping him alive? He deserved to die," growled NegaMorph._

 _"Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus's murder," snapped Karliah._

 _"And I suppose we can't just tell the Guild what happened," said NegaMorph._

 _"They'll never believe us without hard evidence," said Karliah._

 _"And my eyewitness account won't count for anything?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"Mercer's a clever word-twister. He'll make it look like you were in league with me the whole time and trying to set him up to be killed," said Karliah._

 _"Yeah, he's no fool. Probably won't act surprised to see me alive in the first place," said NegaMorph, "So how do we bust him?"_

 _"My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake," said Karliah, "Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside."_

 _"Well, what does it say?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"I wish I knew," said Karliah, "The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before."_

 _"Isn't there anyone who can translate it?" asked NegaMorph._

 _Karliah thought it over before saying, "Enthir…Gallus's friend at the College of Winterhold, of course! He's the only outsider Gallus ever trusted with his Nightingale identity."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean 'Nightingale'?" asked NegaMorph._

 _"There were three of us: myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild in Riften," said Karliah._

 _"Go on…" prompted NegaMorph._

 _"Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later. Maybe then you'll be ready to show me your true face. Right now, you need to get to Winterhold with the journal and get that translation," said Karliah._

 _NegaMorph gave Karliah a serious look and said, "We'll divulge more about each other later. But for now, you can call me Nega."_

* * *

NegaMorph wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Unsurprisingly, when he and Karliah walked into the Cistern, Brynjolf, Delvin, and Vex were waiting for them with drawn swords. "You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer," said Brynjolf darkly to NegaMorph.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak," said Karliah, "I have proof you've all been misled!"

Brynjolf gave the two of them a hard look before sheathing his sword. "No tricks, Karliah, or I'll cut you down where you stand," he said, "Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?"

"A translation from Gallus's journal," said NegaMorph, handing it over to Brynjolf.

"I think you'll find its contents disturbing," said Karliah.

"Let me see," said Brynjolf before he took the translation and read it. His angry look soon changed to one of shock. "No, it…it can't be," he said, "This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long…"

"It's true, Brynjolf," said Karliah, "Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

"How do we know you two aren't lying?" demanded Vex.

"There's only one way to prove it," said NegaMorph, "Let's see what's in the Vault."

"The lad's right," said Brynjolf, "Delvin, we need to open the Vault."

"Now wait just a blessed moment," said Delvin, "What's in that book? What did it say?"

"It says that Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered," said Brynjolf.

"How can Mercer have open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?" asked Delvin.

"That door has the best puzzle locks that money can buy," said Vex, "There's no way it can be picked open."

"He didn't need to pick the lock," said Karliah.

"What she on about?" asked Delvin.

"Heck if I know," said NegaMorph, "Couldn't Mercer have just stolen a key or replicated one?"

"Those keys were just as much masterpieces as the locks are," said Vex, "It would have taken a blacksmith several years to figure out how to duplicate a key to make it work in the locks and Mercer's no blacksmith."

"There are only three copies of the key and we still have ours," said Delvin as he and Brynjolf walked to the Vault and stucked their keys in the locks.

The doors opened and the two men gave gasps of horror. "By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone!" cried Brynjolf, "Get in here, all of you!" Everyone rushed into the Vault and looked around. The room was completely empty except for a few bare tables, some empty baskets, and several chests with their lids open, showing their vacant interiors to all.

"The gold, the jewels, it's all gone!" said Delvin.

"That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!" snapped Vex as she drew her dagger.

"Vex, put it away, right now," said Brynjolf in a stern commanding tone, "We can't afford to lose our heads. We need to calm down and focus."

"Do what he says, Vex," said Delvin, "This ain't helpin' right now."

Vex glared before sheathing her dagger, "Fine. We do it your way. For now."

While NegaMorph was just as mad and shocked as the other thieves, he did feel some smug satisfaction. Mercer was definitely exposed now and it won't be long before NegaMorph dealt with that bastard himself.

* * *

There's another chapter and we're taking a short break away from the rest of the group to focus on NegaMorph's endeavors. The Guild chapters may be shorter and less exciting than what's been happening with the others, but there's an important reason for them. There's still another Guild chapter to go, but it's not going to be next. What will be next? Check for the next update to find out. Please review.


	18. The Coven

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 18: The Coven**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Everyone in the Circle were well aware of what had happened now. It wasn't hard to notice that one werewolf had gone missing while another had exchanged his wolf form for a crocodilian one. The details were quickly revealed, how Hircine's daughter Taelina had captured Matt's mind when they had gone to the Hunting Grounds.

"What possessed your brother to go there? Mortals are rarely welcome in Hircine's realm as anything other than prey," scolded Aela.

"We didn't have anything to do with it. Some daedra worshipper sabotaged their plan," said Tiatara, who apparently had managed to avoid keeping her curse on their return.

"We weren't even trying to reach Hircine's realm," said Iguanus, "We were trying to get to-"

"I don't care, it still would have been really stupid of you to do so," said Aela, "And now Kodlak is an uproar. I think he may be aware of our agenda."

"What agenda?" asked Iguanus.

"Fighting the Silver Hand, avenging Skjor," said Aela.

"I wasn't part of that. I could barely control myself as a werewolf, remember?" said Iguanus.

Chloe sighed though, "We don't have time for this. My brother's in the same situation I was. Worse as he's got a literal demon bitch pulling his strings."

"Unfortunately, that may have to wait," said Aela, "Kodlak wants to see you immediately."

Chloe glared before looking at the twins, "Find Chris, tell him to get the gang together. Once I finish helping Kodlak, we're going after Taelina." The Argonians nodded before Chloe headed for Kodlak's room.

As she arrived, she could tell that Kodlak had heard about their escapade. He didn't look angry...if anything, he looked a little sad and disappointed. "You heard," she said finally

"Everyone who knows about the Circle's curse has heard," said Kodlak, "We're a tightly-knit group. Nothing stays secret among us long."

"Then you know that I gotta go after them," said Chloe.

"Mist, as much as I want you to reunite with your brother, it might be too dangerous. You don't know what Hircine's daughter is capable of," said Kodlak.

"We're supposed to be immune to mind control but she managed it. I get an idea. However, he didn't give up on me so I am sure as hell not giving up on him," said Chloe.

"I would hope not," said Kodlak, "I hope you can save your brother, but there is another matter that needs to be discussed."

"Will it help break that bitch's hold on my brother?" said Chloe harshly.

"Hopefully it could," said Kodlak, "I know of you and Aela's vendetta against the Silver Hand."

"They had it coming. They butchered Skjor," said Chloe.

"Skjor's death was avenged when you took care of his killers. What you've done since is open war and the Silver Hand will be responding in kind soon," said Kodlak, "Skjor was my shield-brother, but I don't want a war to be started in his name, not when this curse might finally be lifted."

"Wait...you found a cure?" said Chloe hopefully.

"I'm hoping I did," said Kodlak, "Have you been told how the Circle first received their power?"

"I remember reading about it. Some sort of deal with some of Hircine followers...the Glonpinball witches or something," said Chloe.

"The Glenmoril Witches," said Kodlak, "They brokered a deal between Hircine and my distant predecessor Terrfyg hundreds of years ago. In exchange for great power, the souls of the Circle members will go to Hircine's Hunting Grounds. Aela may be fine with spending her afterlife there, but my soul yearns to go to Sovngarde. And after much research, I believe I know where the Glenmoril Coven is."

"And I'm guessing they know the cure," said Chloe, only for Kodlak to say grimly "No, they are part of the cure. More precisely, their heads are."

"Pardon?" asked Chloe.

"The witches' heads contain the knowledge and magic that binds the beasts to our souls. If they are destroyed in a special way, it could sever the bonds," said Kodlak.

"Uh, couldn't you just make them tell you how to undo the curse?" asked Chloe.

Kodlak scoffed and said, "They would never help us. Besides, they're hagravens, not the most agreeable of creatures."

"They could tell me how to get Matt free too. I need one of them alive," said Chloe desperately.

"Those witches will sooner destroy themselves than betray Hircine. They'll do whatever they can to make sure the curse remains on us. I'm afraid we can't allow them to live if we want to remove the curse," said Kodlak.

Chloe glared at that. "I'm not leaving Matt as that asshat's minion!" she snapped.

"Destroying a witch's head could cure him," said Kodlak.

"I'm not taking that chance, not when I could get something useful out of her while she's still alive," said Chloe. With that, she turned to leave. "I'll get you your damn heads...once I know what I need," she said darkly, her eyes glowing red for a second.

Kodlak sighed and said, "So young and headstrong. If only I was still like that."

* * *

The twins true to their word had gotten the others together, the group waiting outside the gate as Chloe walked out. "Ok, we're going hunting," she said striding past them with a 'no nonsense' air.

"What for?" asked Morph.

"Hagravens," said Chloe.

"Oh, goody...what's a hagraven?" asked Morph.

"It's like a harpy that throws fireballs," said Draco.

"Yeah...and it knows something I really want to know. So I'm going to be very persuasive. Then we're going to kill them all," said Chloe darkly.

"So are we going to be doing the 'drive-me-crazy-annoying' torture or the serious torture?" asked NegaMorph.

"We don't have my brother's singing voice. So we do it your way, Nega," said Chloe darkly.

"What, your singing can't curl the bark off of trees?" asked Morph.

Chloe glared at that as Tiatara said, "So...we're going after hagraven?"

"Yes, shouldn't too hard to deal with compared to Thalmor sorcerers," said Chloe.

"You have no idea how dangerous hagravens are, do you." said Iguanus in a deadpan tone.

"We fought a witch who was becoming a hagraven once," said NegaMorph.

"Exactly, _becoming_ a hagraven. A coven's had years, sometimes centuries of controlling their powers..." said Tiatara pointedly.

"From what I've heard, their main focus is throwing Destruction spells at you, right?" asked Chris.

"Some do. But at the end of the day they're mages. They can use any spell," said Tiatara.

"So what's the best approach to capturing a mage?" asked Chloe.

"Silencing them for a start," said Iguanus.

"Getting close to them won't be easy," pointed out Chip.

"Not unless you know someone who's skilled in sneaking," said NegaMorph boastfully. Everyone turned to look at NegaMorph at that. "Yeah, yeah, I know," said NegaMorph, "Though it'd be helpful if someone were distracting the hagraven as I'm sneaking up on her."

Chloe glared, checking her sword. "We only need one of them," she said darkly.

"Yes, we're collecting the heads of the others, right?" asked Techo.

"Yes...apparently they're needed for the cure," said Chloe, swinging her sword experimentally.

"Wouldn't the same cure work for Matt?" asked Contrinus.

"We don't know that for sure," said Chloe, "I'd rather get the knowledge out of that witch while she's still alive."

"Ok...the most likely one to know will be their leader," said Tiatara calmly.

"How can we tell which one is she?" asked Draco.

"She'll be at the back of their cave..." said Chloe darkly, adding, "Hiding."

"She'll have good reason to hide now," said Draco.

"Indeed she will. Once I'm done with her, I'll know exactly how to snap Matt out of it," said Chloe with a dark tone.

Chris put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and said, "Careful, Chloe, you don't want to wake up old demons."

"No...this is one very good reason," said Chloe, shaking Chris's hand off. It was easy to work out why she was eager. She had spent almost a week recovering from the stab Matt had given her and that meant plenty of time for a head start. During which time, the twins had uncovered some interesting information about the dragons and NegaMorph had recovered a very valuable treasure, but that was not important right now.

"We go in, we get a prisoner, then me and NegaMorph have a chat with her," said Chloe harshly, adding, "Then we go after that bitch."

"How will we find her?" asked Contrinus.

"I get the feeling she'll be the one finding us," said Tiatara.

* * *

Matt dropped a dead bandit...well, what was left of one into the snow, looking at the coin purse. "Huh...for bandits these humans are not very rich," he commented to Taelina

"What do we care about mortal wealth?" asked Taelina dismissively.

"Food is not cheap. If we steal too much, the humans will hire mercenaries and send their guard after us," said Matt calmly, pocketing the coins,

"We're werewolves. We can hunt down our meals," said Taelina.

"And you think they will not notice the remains of our meals?" said Matt, saying "I would not wish some lucky farmer to hurt you. This is not the Hunting Grounds."

Taelina snorted and said, "Even in the mortal realms, I am a peerless huntress. Even more so in fact."

Matt sighed, "There is no such thing as an infallible hunter. Please, we must be smart till we can find an Oblivion Gate back."

"Aw...are you feeling concern for me?" asked Taelina, "That's so cute."

A white stag walked into the clearing at that. "And so he should as your mate," it said in Hircine's voice.

"Father, must you keep spying on me?" asked Taelina with annoyance.

"Your mate is correct. You are vulnerable in this realm. He shows concern like any good pack mate," said Hircine a little scoldingly.

"I'm glad he meets your approval," said Taelina dryly.

"Of course, he is a strong and brave warrior and loyal. Heed his advice, it will not make you weak to take advice," said Hircine before the stag vanished, turning into mist that flowed away.

"Does your dad always show up like that?" asked Matt.

"I am of his blood. He simply wishes well," said Taelina.

"Out of curiosity, how many siblings do you have?" asked Matt.

"I am the only one," said Taelina.

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Well, the only one that was strong enough to make to adulthood," said Taelina, "My father has attempted many times to produce a worthy heir, but like me, he's found it very hard to find a satisfactory mate that produces the right pups."

"Hence your interest in an offworlder?" said Matt with a smirk on his snout.

"You bring bigger variety. And the fact that you're in fine condition is a bonus," said Taelina.

"That's not from effort from my enemies, my dear," said Matt.

"You needn't worry about them anymore. You needn't worry about your old life," said Taelina, her eyes glowing slightly.

Matt smirked. "Of course not..." he said before there was a cough.

The two of them looked to see a semi-transparent fox. "Is Lord Hircine available?" it asked.

"You just missed him," said Matt.

"Urgh, some of his followers are under attack and they pray for his aid," snapped the fox angrily to itself.

"Well, I suppose we should respond to their call," said Taelina.

"Where are they, imp?" commanded Matt, the fox turning to glare at him.

"You are not one of Hircine's brood. So stick it up your arse!" it snapped.

"But I am," said Taelina, sounding amused, "So tell me, little fox, where are my father's worshipers?"

"Gl-Glenmoril Cavern," said the fox imp nervously.

"Hmm...I think I can guess who'd want to attack that place," said Taelina.

"My sister. It seems I didn't make myself clear enough the last time," said Matt darkly.

"Well, let's give her a clearer message," said Taelina.

"A more...final one perhaps," said Matt with a smirk as the fox demon dispelled itself.

"Now, now, I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure we can...change her mind," said Taelina.

"I doubt it," said Matt, walking over towards Taelina.

"No, I mean _change_ her mind, shift her priorities," said Taelina.

"Hmm...I'm sure the wolf in the flock could help," said Matt.

"I'm sure we'll peak his interest," said Taelina.

Matt smirked, placing a hand on her chest and grinning, "I'm sure we can, my dear."

* * *

Glenmoril Coven did not appear much different from other caves on the outside. Of course, there were a couple of the telltale signs that hagravens lived there, such as numerous deer bones and taproots suspended in nets.

Chloe and the others were crouched in the bushes. This was the third cavern they'd been told had hagravens, all with the signs but with the other two being empty. This time however, a partially-transformed hagraven came out the cavern, taking some taproot from the net before going back in. "Bingo," muttered Chris,

"You certain this is the right nest of hagravens?" asked Chip.

"My clairvoyance spell's pointing that way," said Tiatara.

"Ok, we go in, shock and awe, fast and hard. We don't give them time to know what day it is, let along get a spell together," she said, drawing her sword.

"Oh, is that all? They won't know what hit them," said Draco confidently.

"That's the spirit..." said Chloe manically, before standing up and throwing her sword at the shocked hagraven, catching her in the chest.

"You aren't going to wolf out for this?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't want to take the chance that they've got some anti-werewolf countermeasures," said Chloe, "Besides, I want to do some chopping with my own weapons." With that, as she passed it, she pulled the blade out of the still-groaning hagraven and neatly decapitated it before walking in, the others following.

"Just don't go completely berserk in there," said NegaMorph, "You want their head witch alive, remember?"

"I know what we're here for!" snapped Chloe, neatly dodging a fireball.

"Just making sure you don't lose focus," said NegaMorph.

Another hagraven screeched from a natural stone balcony, tossing a fire bolt at the group. The group scattered as Chip started opening fire with his crossbow. The hagraven just smirked, raising a shield that the arrows hit before tossing another fireball. The blast knocked Chip off his feet and onto his back, probably rattling inside his armor quite a lot.

Iguanus glared, taking aim with hid bow before turning as two more hagravens loped out of a side tunnel, his arrow catching one between the eyes before it could prepare a spell.

"Your blood belongs to us, Companion," hissed the other hagraven, throwing an icy spear at Iguanus.

A dispel shield blocked the ice spear before Tiatara sent one of her own at the hagraven. The hagraven screeched as her leg was pierced before she sent a thunderbolt at Tiatara. This blast knocked Tiatara's on her back before Chris tackled the hagraven down and rammed her head into the ground.

"You belong to Hircine now," hissed the witch.

"Oh shut up," snapped Chris before snapping its neck.

The hagraven was cursing and throwing fireballs everywhere, forcing the group to run around quite a bit. Chloe however was slicing her way through the enemy on all sides, ignoring any impacts as she headed for the back chamber, easily dispatching two frostbite spiders.

The head witch had to be back there. She could smell her, thanks to her sharp nose. As she headed in she could see an alchemy station, a smoking bowl on the side. It was a half-finished potion for certain...and still war-oh shit.

She barely rolled to the side before a blade nearly took the back of her head off. She looked back to see a hagraven that was more bird than woman. Her nose and chin stretched far out from her face and were black at the tips. Her arms were mostly covered with feathers and her feet were twisted bird talons. "So the Companions wish to renege on their deal with Lord Hircine," croaked the hagraven, her nose and chin clicking together as she spoke.

"Yes...but first…" snapped Chloe before kicking out at the hagraven.

The hagraven hopped away with surprising ease. "You didn't think I'd be as old as I am if I didn't learn all of a warrior's moves, did you?" asked the hagraven with a corvine chuckle.

"And I would be stupid if I didn't have backup," said Chloe, noticing that the hagraven's shadow seemed deeper than usual.

The hagraven moved to stab her again only for an arm to come out of shadow and grab her. "What?" she snapped angrily only for Chloe to clock her across the jaw.

NegaMorph fully emerged and started tying the hagraven up. "Ugly old crow, isn't she?" he commented.

"Yeah...what about the others? They down?" asked Chloe.

"Yep, they're chopping off the heads and storing them," said NegaMorph, though he looked a little disgusted, "There has to be a better way than that."

"I don't care. Tie her up," said Chloe harshly, kicking the unconscious hagraven.

As soon as NegaMorph had her fully bound, he said, "Well, I think this went off without a hitch."

"It's not over yet. Now I have to make her talk...and I can't do that...but someone else can. Someone you need to talk out," said Chloe grimly.

NegaMorph paused and said, "You cannot be serious."

"I am deadly serious." said Chloe icily

"Chloe, do you have any idea what kind of damage she could do?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't have my elemental powers, dragon powers, or even EXP powers," said Chloe.

"You're still a werewolf. Can you imagine what she could still do with that?" asked NegaMorph.

"And she trusts you. You need to keep her on track," said Chloe.

"And how are you supposed to get her back in her cage once you let her out?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't care. Matt managed it before, he can do it again. Now DO IT!" snapped Chloe.

NegaMorph sighed before saying, "I'm probably going to regret this, but fine. But not without taking precautions."

"Hit me," said Chloe, taking a couple of steps back.

NegaMorph sighed and said, "I know I'm gonna regret this," before smacking Chloe hard enough to make her hit a wall. He paused at that, walking forward slowly and poking her. "Chloe?" he said carefully.

"You were holding back, NegaMorph," said Chloe in a cool and unnervingly collected tone.

"Silvia..." said NegaMorph in a cautious voice.

"It's good to finally be allowed to see the light of day again..." said 'Chloe' before she looked around and said, "...and I'm inside a cave. Figures."

"We need to do what we used to do so well: get information," said NegaMorph in a dark but businesslike tone.

"And we're getting it out of this old bird?" asked Silvia as she looked at the tied-up hagraven.

"Yes...yes we are," said NegaMorph as the hagraven stirred.

"Ok then, what shall we start with," said Silvia as she cracked her knuckles.

"You think you can torture me?" sneered the hagraven.

"NegaMorph, we have any torture tools available?" asked Silvia.

"Nothing hi-tech unfortunately," said NegaMorph.

"Do your best, general," said Silvia, before addressing the hagraven, "I am General Silvia of the Imperial Star Navy...and you have information that we need."

"I shall not betray my lord so easily," hissed the hagraven.

"Hmm...wrong answer. NegaMorph," said Silvia, stepping aside.

"Been a while since I've done this," said NegaMorph as he extended the fangs on his hand-mouth, "If it hurts as much as can be imagined, it means I'm a little rusty."

The hagraven's eyes widened and she snapped, "What manner of daedra are you to betray your masters?"

"I'm not a daedra and even if I was, I don't answer to Hircine," said NegaMorph, allowing her to see his real face.

The hagraven didn't look impressed actually. "I've seen worse," she sneered.

Silvia sighed. "NegaMorph, pull the fingers on her right hand off. One joint at a time please. Till she starts talking or you run out," she said darkly.

"Not a problem," said NegaMorph as he extended some nasty-looking pliers out of his hand-mouth.

* * *

Tiatara was just finishing bagging the last of the heads when everyone jumped at several screams from the far chamber, Chloe strolling calmly out as the screams continued.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Tiatara, covering her earholes to block out the screams.

"NegaMorph is helping me make that thing more cooperative," said Chloe with a shark-like grin

"You're supposed to be getting information out of her!" yelled Tiatara.

"Oh, don't worry, she isn't dying," said Chloe.

"What is he doing?" snapped Iguanus, before Chloe said "Well...where she's going, it's not like she needs fingers."

"What? Why would you let him-" started Chris before pausing. There was only reason Chloe would be this casually cruel. "Silvia..." he said as if he was spitting something disgusting out.

"Hey there, lover boy," said Silvia, though there was more sarcasm than warmth behind that remark.

"Bite me..." said Chris.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie..." said Silvia before NegaMorph walked in and said with disappointment, "What a wimp. One finger gone and she's ready to spill her guts."

"Lovely...time to play good cop then slice her head off," said Silvia with childlike glee.

Silvia was about to head in when Chris grabbed her arm and said, "You can have your fun with the harpy. But then it's back in your cage."

"And if I say NO?" snapped Silvia, shifting form to a mix of her werewolf and human form, similar to Matt's current condition, using the shock to pull free. Chris gaped a bit before Silvia patted him on the head. "Fortunately, Chloe and I share the same tastes. But just because I think you're cute doesn't mean I won't turn nasty if you try to pen me up."

A second later, a blast of ice covered up her feet. "You will behave," said Tiatara, with a voice echoing with mana

Silvia glared at Tiatara and said, "And if I don't?" Tiatara smirked before sending another blast into Silvia's blade, freezing it to the scabbard. "Fine, I'll play for now. But first, I have an interview. You're welcome to come."

"I'll stay here," said Tiatara.

"Fine, but you should know that you can't always get information just by being persuasive or intimidating," said Silvia before pausing and saying, "Ok, intimidation can get you really far, but you have to be able to follow through on it."

"I'll make sure. You keep an eye out. I think something bad's coming," said Chris.

* * *

The hagraven glared as Silvia walked in. "Are we feeling more cooperative?" Silvia asked happily.

"Your monster pulled off my finger!" snapped the hagraven.

"Would you prefer he'd have pull out a tooth? You don't have many of those either," said Silvia.

The hagraven hissed as Silvia sighed, "Taelina, tell me what you know of her."

"Hircine's daughter? Why would she concern you?" asked the hagraven.

"She has my host's brother under mind control. I want to know how to break it," said Silvia calmly.

"Your brother has been chosen for a great honor," said the hagraven.

"I'm inclined to disagree with that. Now answer my question," said Silvia.

"There is no way, fool," laughed the hagraven, "As long as he has the blood, he is hers."

"So as long as he's a werewolf then?" asked Silvia, "So all I really need from you is your head then, unless you know a way to cure him that doesn't involve it."

"It does not matter if you take my head or not. The place you need to burn them is sealed to you, Compani-" began the hagraven before Silvia took her head off neatly.

"What a waste of my time," said Silvia dryly.

* * *

"So all she said was that Matt had to be cured to be saved?" asked Contrinus.

"Basically, though she said something about the place to be cured being accessible, but I doubt it," said Silvia.

"That's all you got from her?" asked Chip, "Oh please, I could have told you all that and more."

Silvia turned to fix Chip with a glare at that. "So why didn't you?" she said darkly.

"Didn't any of you read Darkrift's file about her?" asked Chip. There was a long pause before Chip said, "Seriously, no one worked up the nerve?"

"She's a local..." began Silvia.

"She's a local with plenty of history. All of the Daedric Princes' children do, the ones that want to make themselves known," said Chip.

"How many children are there?" asked Contrinus.

"Tends to vary a lot," said Chip, "Some like Hermaeus have no interest in procreating while it's hard to keep track of how many woman Sanguine has-"

"Yeah, yeah, very interesting, focus on Taelina," said Chris.

"Well, Hircine wanted kids, but he was very selective of who he bred with. As far as I can tell, Taelina's the only one to make to adulthood," said Chip.

"And they got this information _how_?" said Draco in shock.

"Well, concerning Taelina, there was one bard she had managed to catch who was able to bargain for his life by writing an epic poem about her," said Chip before pausing and saying, "Or maybe she caught that bard and threatened to kill him if he doesn't write an epic poem about her. Hard to tell."

"And her ability to break 001 mental blocks?" said Silvia.

"She wants her own pups, but like her dad, she's very picky. She picks out werewolves and binds them to her, though she can't produce anything until they're formally bonded with the Blood Mate ritual, which can only be done with the smaller moon is in front of the bigger moon and both are full. Such an event only happens within 15 years of each other at best," said Chip.

"And when's the next one?" asked Draco.

Chip paused and grabbed a piece of chalk before scribbling some calculations on the wall. "By my best guess, the lunar alignment will next occur in about...two months," he said.

"Oh? Two months? There's no loophole or anything?" said Techo innocently.

"Well, Matt is hardly the first guy Taelina has tried this with. She has had many mates over the centuries and none have been able to give her the pups that she wanted," said Chip.

"And let me guess, she enacts the 'until death do you part' clause in the mating bond?" asked Silvia.

"There's a reason she's been referred to as the Black Widow Wolf," said Chip.

"So...if she finds out that the good Atlantean doctor basically made us sterile..." said Silvia.

"Made _you_ sterile," said Chip, "Nanites can only be inherited from the mother, remember? Matt's biological output is unaffected."

"Remind us to kill that doctor very slowly, General NegaMorph," said Silvia darkly.

"Put it on the list a long time ago," said NegaMorph.

"You were always efficient," said Silvia with glee before pausing and sidestepping, her hand shooting out and snatching an arrow out the air. "Oh look, trouble," she said darkly, snapping the arrow.

"I'm starting to see why Matt dislikes you," growled Taelina as she stepped in the chamber, another arrow notched at her bow.

"Family never really gets along. Where is my dead brother by the way?" asked Silvia, readying her blade.

"Not far," said Taelina, "You'll be seeing him soon."

"I'm sure. Can he just jump out and get it over with? _Nobody_ is to help," said Silvia, warningly. With a single bound, Matt leapt into the room. Silvia looked Matt's anthro wolf form up and down and said, "Not a bad look, but I think I pull it off better."

"You won't need fur where you're going," snapped Matt before lunging at Silvia who calmly sidestepped like she had been expecting it all along.

"You never beat me before. Don't think for a second that anything you have will change that," Silvia said in a bored tone, dodging or parrying several blows.

"Hold...still!" snapped Matt.

"Oh, would it make it easier?" asked Silvia, "Perhaps I should keep my eyes closed too." Matt growled and lunged only for Silvia to dodge and punch him in the stomach.

As the fight went on, Taelina noticed that Silvia used more dirty tactics than Matt did. By all rights, Matt should have overpowered with his greater strength, but Silvia was too fast and kept hitting him in painful places. It smelled of an assassin's training, training tailored especially for her opponent and, in a small childish part of Taelina's soul, cheating.

"So, who wants to bet Matt will start crying for mommy before Silvia's through with him?" asked NegaMorph.

Matt, however, wasn't out yet, jumping to his feet and actually managing to land a few blows to Silvia. Silvia wiped a little blood from her lip and said, "You're finally putting some effort into your fighting. Good." Matt glared, not wasting his breath except to ready his blade ion staff style. "Aw...cute," sneered Silvia, twitching her hand in a 'come and get it' fashion. Matt lunged forward swinging his blade, only for Chloe to easily knock it out of his hands. "You always did have a weak grip," she said.

Matt glared before readying his claws and slashing out, catching Silvia off guard. Silvia winced as he managed to score some slashes across her. "You should know not to interfere with wolves, dear sister. You might get mauled." sneered Matt

"I'm not Little Red Riding Hood. I can handle a wolf by myself," said Silvia before grabbed Matt by the head and flipping him over her shoulder.

Matt however landed on his feet with an evil grin, a green glow appearing on his paw. Matt charged at Silvia against, the claws on that particular paw glowing. "Chloe, watch out!" yelled Chris before he shoved Silvia out of the way.

"Just as planned," grinned Matt as the glow was soaked into Chris's chest before he jumped over to where Taelina was. "Want to watch or finish off the rest of them?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"I can't pass up watching good sport," said Taelina.

The others however were getting in the way of Silvia and Chris, Tiatara readying a fire blast spell; a last resort but it was looking more and more like Matt would need a more permanent solution.

"Matt, you don't really want to leave Kala for her, do you?" asked Contrinus.

"Kala left me," said Matt in a dark tone, Taelina actually looking surprised at that.

"Neither of you were yourselves at the time," said Chip.

"She made her choice," said Matt before grinning, "Anyway, didn't I ever teach you to cover your back?"

"What? You have a bigger pack following you?" asked Draco.

"No...haven't you wondered what spell I used?" sneered Matt as Silvia called out in shock before being thrown into the gang, scattering them like ten pins.

Chris had already wolfed out, his eyes glowing with an unnatural green light and he was roaring at the top of his lungs. "Chris, dear, make your alphas happy and put these interlopers down," said Taelina in a sweet tone. Chris howled before charging at the gang, only for Silvia to block his path. Chris paused at that, his eyes light flickering before Taelina snapped, "Beta, obey!"

"Chris, stand down or I'll have to put you down," commanded Silvia. Chris roared before swatting her aside.

"You'd think that would have worked," said Iguanus.

"It didn't work because it was Silvia talking," said NegaMorph.

* * *

Inside Chloe's and Silvia's shared mind though, a simulacrum of an imperial lab, Chloe and Silvia were currently arguing, the former attached to a chair. "He won't listen! I need control again!" Chloe snapped, wincing as the simulacrum shook as Chris punched them.

"The first thing you'd do is throw me back in that cell to rot," snapped Silvia, wincing as she felt the next blow.

"He's going to kill us, then everyone else, then that slut will probably have him kill himself for kicks," snapped Chloe, trying to break free.

"That I am not going to allow," said Silvia before wincing as another blow hit.

"Chris will only stop if he listens to me. He hates you, remember?" pointed out Chloe.

Silvia glared before snapping, "I will let us die before going back to a non-corporeal limbo."

"I know you're too smart to do something that stupid and selfish," said Chloe.

"If the alternative is a non-life anyway," said Silvia darkly.

"Look, can't we come to some kind of arrangement?" asked Chloe.

"Like what? A timeshare?" asked Silvia sarcastically.

"We can work it out when we're not about to _die_! Matt worked his out with Draconus," snapped Chloe.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," said Silvia.

"You have access to my memories, see for yourself," said Chloe.

Silvia glared before calling up some images on a nearby computer. "Fine...but if you betray me, you'll wake up surrounded by your dead friends." she warned before pressing a button and blinding everything with light.

* * *

Chris was rampaging pretty hard. Even NegaMorph was having trouble staying in one piece for longer than a few seconds. "Chris, it's me, your pal Nega-I shoulda seen that coming," exclaimed NegaMorph before a slash sent his head sailing away, muttering in addition "My neck's not gonna bend right for days."

"If only we had told Morph to come along. He'd annoy those werewolves into a stupor," said Draco.

"Yeah, but we also didn't want him to annoy the hagraven into blowing themselves up either," said Chip dizzily before twitching and yelling something in Russian, several dents all over him.

"Brother, can't you handle him? Werecroc to werewolf?" asked Tiatara.

"And let those two take control of my mind?" asked Iguanus.

Taelina grinned at that before turning to Matt. "Your first control spell was impressive but needs work. Let me show you how it's really done," she said, readying an orb of her own.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" grumbled Iguanus.

"You brought up the mind control," snapped Tiatara. The orb shot out, hitting Tiatara at that.

Tiatara twitched and garbled for a few seconds before she rubbed her head. "Oh, I'm going to feel such a headache later," she groaned.

"What? But she's a werecroc as well!" snapped Taelina.

"It didn't take. You should have double-checked that," chided Matt.

Taelina sighed. "Well, I was getting bored anyway. Coming, darling?" she asked, readying her blades.

"Right behind you," said Matt. The twins glared as the duo jumped down, Matt saying "Be careful, these two have destiny at their backs."

"Destiny can be changed easier than you think," said Taelina. A second later, a Force Shout sent her flying into the rock wall. "Then again..." she said dizzily, her eyes spinning

"Huh, that's usually the kind of thing that happens to-" started Matt before a rock hit his head.

Taelina extracted herself from the wall at that. "I'm going to enjoy flaying you alive!" she snapped. That's when a fireball hit her, courtesy of Tiatara.

However, this also gave an opening for Matt, who landed on her shoulders and brought both his fists down on her head. "Get off of my sister!" yelled Iguanus before hitting Matt with his swords.

Matt leapt off easily, letting Tiatara slump into an unconscious heap. "Don't worry about that," he sneered, Iguanus turning in surprise to receive a hail of blows from Taelina that ended with him being knocked to be leaning back to back against his sister.

"Huh, Dovahkiin, I remember when they knew how to fight," said Taelina coldly.

Matt had already grabbed Techo and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. "That just leaves their mutant friends," he said.

A second later, a shape smashed across him, sending him spinning as Chloe landed in front of Taelina. "Bad news, Chris resigned," she taunted.

"What? No one can resist my-" said Taelina before Chris decked her.

"Never mess with wolves. You might get mauled," taunted Chloe.

"Should we finish her off?" asked Chris.

"I'm not sure if she _can_ be finished off," said Chloe, "But we can inconvenience her."

Matt glared at that, before looking over and grabbing Tiatara, holding a blade to her. "No, this fight is over. Unless you _want_ us to continue," he said with a dark and serious tone.

"We're...not leaving..." said Taelina weakly.

"No, we definitely are," snapped Matt, "We're going now!"

Taelina snarled before her ears went flat as Matt gave his own, almost a roar in its ferocity, before he turned to glare at the recovering gang. "As I said, we can continue if you wish and I can start with this one." digging the blade into Tiatara's throat as warning, blood coming from the shallow cut.

"Matt, stop," said Chloe, "There's no reason to keep fighting like this."

"That is your choice. Do you let us leave or do we continue until one side is the prey?" sneered Matt.

"Fine, leave, but I will be hunting for you later," said Chloe.

"Fair enough," sneered Matt before pushing Tiatara at the group, the two anthro wolves heading for the exit as the others helped Tiatara back to her senses.

"Ugh...they hit hard..." groaned Tiatara.

Chloe glared at that, checking Tia's cut and the double bruise on her head. "NegaMorph, did Matt ever give you a copy of what to do if..." she said darkly,

"If he ever went off the rails?" asked NegaMorph, "We talked about it a few times."

"He just used a timeline specific as a hostage. That wasn't my brother, that was a rabid animal," said Chloe darkly.

"Isn't that why we're supposed to be changing him back?" pointed out Contrinus.

"I don't think we'll be able to..." said Chloe.

"Hey! We didn't give up when it looked like you weren't going to recover your memories and we haven't given up on rescuing Kala's soul from Oblivion! You are not allowed to put a mark on Matt until we've tried to cure him!" snapped Draco

"Even Draconus didn't have enough control to make Matt go that far!" snapped Chloe, it now clear she wasn't happy with this idea.

"I don't care. Let's take these heads back to Kodlak so he can tell us where we can use them so Matt can be cured," said Draco.

"If he'll let us. I get the feeling there needs to be some cooperation needed," said Iguanus, who was helping his sister down a healing potion.

"I don't suppose we could reason with Taelina," said Contrinus.

"Not a chance...and I don't want to. That bitch is dead!" snapped Chloe.

"We're not out of options yet," said Chip, "Let's just find out where the wolf curse can be lifted."

"If we can in time. Knowing our luck, Taelina knows a few shortcuts in the ceremony," said Draco bitterly.

"There has to be some way to take her out of the picture," said Contrinus.

"Yeah, like toss her into some plane of Oblivion she hasn't been in before," said NegaMorph.

Morph said, "That wouldn't work. Most of the other Princes wouldn't want to hurt Hircine's daughter." causing the others to look at him.

"Morph, when did you show up?" asked Techo.

"Oh, I followed you guys. I just waited until the harpy ladies were dealt with," said Morph.

NegaMorph sighed at that. "I should have known." as Chloe said "When did you start speaking sense?"

"What cents?" asked Morph.

"And we're back to normal," said Draco in a deadpan voice.

"Say, why is Contrinus a kitty?" asked Morph.

"And he just noticed," said Contrinus, facepalming.

"I should be annoyed, but I could really use a good laugh," said Chris.

Morph nodded, "Anyway, a Daedric Prince's offspring basically have all access passes to Oblivion."

"Maybe we could just lock her up in one of the Darkrift cells until Matt's no longer in her control," said NegaMorph.

"If it was that easy we'd have found her in a cell," said Chloe darkly.

"Yeah, but did Darkrift have access to him?" asked NegaMorph, holding up Morph.

"Is she a cute puppy lady?" asked Morph.

"Point taken..." said Chloe.

"But how would you even find her in the first place?" asked Contrinus.

"Oh, that's easy," said Morph before morphing into Finder.

The twins just sighed Tiatara saying in a rasping voice, "Are any of you normal?"

"Uh...I guess you can count Techo if you don't mind his metal arm," said Draco.

"So...none of you," said Iguanus sarcastically.

"Nope, we just have a lower end of the spectrum," said Chris.

* * *

Taelina glared as the duo came to a stop, rounding on Matt who simply raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of hunter would call a retreat in the middle of a hunt?" she snapped.

"One that will live to hunt another day," replied Matt.

"How dare you?" snapped Taelina, her eyes glowing, only for no effect.

"You've already finished that spell, remember?" pointed out Matt.

"You..." said Taelina, a tad nervously. The spell was supposed to be subtle.

"Oh please, despite my lack of stability, I have a mind like a steel trap. I sensed it as soon as you have me the first dose," said Matt, coldly.

"And you didn't say anything to object?" said Taelina.

"I was an idiotic weakling before. I've never thought more clearly," said Matt.

"And is there a particular reason you didn't tell me you had a mate before?" demanded Taelina.

"She left me. She did not see that I did what I did for her," said Matt.

"It sounds to me that you did not put much effort into convincing her otherwise," said Taelina in a dark tone.

"She was headstrong, too headstrong. She never gave me the chance. Her actions even almost got me killed before we even arrived," said Matt, referring to the crash.

"Sounds like you had a lot in common," said Taelina dryly.

"Is that not what interested you? How easily I evaded your pack?" said Matt coyly.

"I didn't know you were already taken," said Taelina.

"There's no ring on my finger," said Matt pointedly. Taelina gave him a blank look. "Oh, different marriage rites here, even so, she already made up her mind," said Matt. Taelina glared at that before Matt smirked, now in her face. "I assure you, she no longer has interest. Nor can act on it. I believe she is a guest of one of your father's associates."

"Well, that changes the rules then, doesn't it?" said Taelina.

"What rules? Why should you care about who was or wasn't my mate?" asked Matt.

"Because I only hunt fair game," said Taelina.

"Then you should know that when it comes to fighting, this little group of trouble. I know what I am talking about," said Matt warningly. Just then, the two of them heard rusting in the nearby bushes. "Aha, just as I thought they would," said Matt.

"Let me see," said Taelina before walking towards the bushes. There was an odd smell that was like sheep, but not quite. She crouched before jumping into the bushes. To her surprise, she found a strange sheep-like creature looking at her through half-lidded eyes. "What in Oblivion is-" she started before the sheep bleated in her face. The two wolves looked at one another before their eyes crossed and they slumped down.

Chip stuck his head out of the bushes and said, "Wow, that was easier than I thought." He turned off the sound dampeners in his helmet and said, "Ok, Morph, now we just to put these two in a safe secure place."

* * *

Matt groaned, coming too to hear a clink, looking down to see his feet chained to a wall. "What?" he snapped. He tried to move away, only to find that his hands were chained to the wall as well. "Inconvenient," he muttered, before sniffing the air. He could smell Taelina in the neighboring cell and she smelled angry. "Whoever's locked us up is going to be very sorry," said Matt as he tried to pull free. He winced as the manacles dug into him, the insides being lined with silver.

"Taelina, my love, are you alright?" he called only to wince as several daedric phrases, probably swearwords were heard. "Ok, I'll take that as a 'no'," said Matt.

"Yeah, welcome to the old DARKRIFT facility," said Chloe's voice, walking into view.

"You just don't know how to take 'no' for an answer, do you?" asked Matt calmly.

"I know that if I have to beat sense back into you, I will. But I'll settle for curing you of the doggy look," said Chloe darkly.

"With what? You're no witch. In fact, you're more like a-" said Matt.

"Yeah, yeah, that joke's older than your current girlfriend," said Chloe.

"You won't break this blessing any more than your own," sneered Matt, a smile vanishing as Chloe held up a hagraven head.

"I think not," said Chloe smugly, adding "Who knows? Maybe it'll work on your 'mate' too?"

"That won't work on a natural-born werewolf!" called Taelina, "Besides, I'm the daughter of Hircine himself."

"Hmm...it's always worth a try isn't it?" asked Chloe before she made the hagraven's mouth move and said in a creaky voice, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Matt and Taelina just stared, Matt saying, "That's just wrong."

"Spooks the heck out of Morph," agreed Chloe.

Taelina said, "It matters not, only the original Companion can find the cure."

"Fortunately, we know someone who has a good lead on that," said Chloe.

"Oh...you mean the old man? Hircine has been keeping an eye on him for a while," sneered Taelina.

"Worried he might break your curse?" asked Chloe.

"No, he knows he'll be arriving in his realm very soon," said Taelina.

"What?" said Chloe before looking nervous.

"Haven't you considered what all your attacks on the Silver Hand would eventually bring?" asked Taelina.

"Corner someone enough and they get bold. Especially when there is nothing to lose, like if two upstarts slaughter the Silver Hand leaders," said Matt evilly.

"And let's not forget how often the members of the Circle are away on their quests," said Taelina.

"Oh dear, leaving your home unguarded," said Matt in mock horror.

Chloe had paled considerably at that. She knew the wolves were trying to unnerve her, but a feeling in her gut told her something was wrong back at Whiterun. "Run home, pup," said Matt.

Chloe glared and said, "Don't think you two will be able to escape while I'm gone. Darkrift cells were built to contain worse than you."

"Why escape?" said Taelina before Chloe left as she said with a smirk, "When we are exactly where we need to be."

* * *

Chloe could tell something was the moment she entered Whiterun. There had been several guards running towards Jorrvaskr and she could see a plume of smoke that shouldn't be there.

"No, no, no," she said desperately as she turned the corner in time to see two guards cutting down a Nord in fur armor...holding familiar silver weaponry. Chloe ran as fast as she could, not caring who she passed on the way to Jorrvaskr.

She burst into the hall to a sight of carnage, several more Silver Hand dead on the ground and sadly, a couple of new recruits, apparently having been caught off-guard, given one was slumped over the table with an arrow in his back.

Chloe went to Tilma, whose face was streaked with tears, and asked, "Tilma, what happened here?"

"We were assaulted," said Tilma, "They struck while the greater warriors were away. The guards helped fight them off, but so many whelps were cut down."

"Dammit..." muttered Chloe, "I assume Kodlak's already planning a counterattack." before seeing Tilma's expression fill with tears again "Oh no," she said weakly.

"Kodlak was the front. He gave everything he had and he fell many of those marauders, but he..." said Tilma, unable to finish.

Chloe just glared, her hands forming fists as the rest of the gang burst in. Iguanus knelt and picked up a silver sword with blood on it. "The Silver Hand..." he growled.

"As if anyone else uses silver exclusively. That bitch knew," said Chloe darkly to herself, almost hearing Taelina's laughter in her ears.

"Did they take anything?" asked Chris.

"They tried to take the fragments of Wuuthrad," said Athis, "Emphasis on 'tried'."

"How many pieces did they get?" said Chloe trying to keep the werewolf side of her calm, which was practically braying for blood.

"None," said Athis, "They got their arms chopped off before they could get at them."

"Good," said Chloe grimly.

Vilkas was looking at the fragments with an odd look. "Strange that they seem to be shinier than they were before," he said, "And the edges don't look as broken as they used to be." He picked up one fragment and felt it before putting it between his teeth. The piece of metal bent easily.

The others stared before Chloe grabbed one and looked at it. "Bloody fake! Tin!" she snapped, crushing it.

"Those Silver Hands are smarter than they look," said Vilkas, "Switching out the fragments for fakes. Not that it's going to stop us from coming after them."

"How did they know where to look...or get into the safe?" said Chloe.

NegaMorph said, "Wasn't me...or any other thief I know...not that I know any." his Dark Elf disguise sweating.

Chloe picked up NegaMorph by the back of his neck and asked, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me in private or shall we talk about it here?"

"It really wasn't. We have our own trouble at the moment with a traitor," said NegaMorph indignantly.

"Well they evidently had some inside help," said Chloe before thinking it over and asking, "How many of the new recruits are MIA?"

Tilma thought for a second, "Ardonis, that Wood Elf that joined us a week ago. I haven't seen him since the attack."

"Should have known an elf would sell us out," said Vilkas before turning to Athis, "No offense."

Athis sighed, "None taken. He seemed a decent sort when he joined."

"So we are going to be getting those fragments back, right?" asked Iguanus.

"Even if they hadn't stolen the fragments, they already made it personal," said Aela, "They killed Kodlak. If they thought that they bled badly after they killed Skjor, they hadn't seen anything yet. We won't leave any of them alive."

Chloe span to glare at Aela. "It was your revenge itch that provoked them in the first place, deciding to use them for target practice on my first night!" she snapped.

"The Silver Hand had to pay for what they did," said Aela.

"Not as badly then," snapped Chloe, "All they did before that was trap me and Farkas in that tomb for a bit and we had already taken care of them. Skjor got killed when he rushed in without backup. Half of your bloody problems is because that you can't keep your savagery under control!"

Aela glared before Chloe snarled, "Well now you have a good reason. We're going to go to their home, find those piece and kill...every...last...one."

"Yes, like we should have done in the first-" said Aela before Chloe smacked her.

"No, you started this war because you couldn't stop yourself. I am ending this war, but you're not helping if you can't show some bloody self-control."

Aela snarled before Chloe snapped and pushed her against the wall, snarling, "I have Hircine's daughter locked in my basement. Don't think for one second I won't do the same to you if you do not toe the line."

Aela glowered before saying, "I thought you understood what it meant to be one of us."

"I'm not saying I don't enjoy being one of you. But I know how to keep myself in balance, not let the wolf control me more than the human," said Chloe.

Aela glared before nodding, "Fine...lead the way."

Chloe grinned, "Good, I'm gonna send some of my...best to soften them up. They might even be surrendering by the time we arrive."

* * *

Outside Driftshade Refuge, Draco, Chip, and Morph were discussing their strategy. Not for entering, that was easy. What they were brainstorming was how to cause as much mayhem in there as possible.

"How about Mr. Stenchy? The Khajiits would be all out cold in seconds," said Morph happily.

"Nah, I think we want something that leaves them conscious, if only so they can beg," said Draco.

"I still have a recording of Matt's singing," said Chip, Draco and Morph looking at each other.

"Isn't that classified as hording weapons of mass distraction?" said Morph.

"There's no law against that here," said Chip.

"Good point...and Draco can breathe ice on them," said Morph

"Why ice?" asked Draco.

"It's so cold already that they'll freeze solid. Plus, if we burn them smoke might attract their friends." said Morph in a worrying display of intelligence.

"Morph, where does wind come from?" asked Chip.

"It's when clouds start blowing at you," said Morph.

"Ok, that's more like Morph. Morph, what's the best way to breach a hard point?" said Draco, Morph saying promptly "Ionic flashbang through the door and two teams, one on the back, one in the roof."

Draco and Chip exchanged a glance. "Remind me to scan Morph's head when we get back to the ship," said Chip.

"That's nice, shouldn't we deal with them?" said Morph, pointing to three guards who were watching, crossbows aimed, one saying sarcastically "Don't stop on our accounts."

"Don't worry, I got this," said Morph before changing into Spats and zapping all three of them.

There was a pause before one of them snapped, "Ok...get em..."

An Argonian member of the trio growled, "And why should I?"

"Yeah, how comes you're the one who gives all the orders?" snapped the third member, who happened to be a woman.

"Because the master put me in charge!" snapped the first, turning the glare.

Draco paused before, as the only person who actually looked like a local, piped out, "Plus he said you were a sissy."

"What? I am more manly than the two of you combined!" snapped the female guard.

Chip paused before saying in an imitation of the second guard, who nobody was looking at, said "Yeah right." The three of them began arguing loudly, apparently forgetting about the three experiments.

Morph gave a little sniff and pulled a hankie out of his teckpack, saying "It's beautiful." as the trio of guards finally came to blows and rolled off into the snow, fighting.

"I doubt we can just easily zap the whole place like that," said Draco.

"We're not likely to find every Silver Hand in there in pairs or more," said Chip.

"Besides, where would the fun in using just one experiment power be?" asked Morph.

"Morph...are you sure you're alright? Did you eat anything while you were in Oblivion?" said Draco carefully.

"A couple things," said Morph.

"Anything with the word 'knowledge' in their title?" asked Chip, the trio stepping aside as the guards rolled between them still fighting.

"Uh...I dunno," said Morph.

"Ok...well, let's get to work," said Chip, clasping his hands together before walking towards the door and pushing it open and off its hinges. "I think I need to recalibrate this suit's strength," said Chip.

Morph shrugged. "Ah, its fine. It's not like there's anything electronic in there," he said in a friendly tone before turning into a version of Draco and running inside with a mad cackle.

* * *

Sometime later, the Companions arrived at Driftshade Refuge and the first thing they noticed was the three guards who were fighting with each other out in the snow.

Vilkas, who had insisted on accompanying the group, glared as the guards continued to fight. "Huh...if they're as undisciplined inside as here, this should not take too long," he said.

"Not nearly as you would think," said Chloe.

"Indeed, if they were so simple, Kodlak would have..." said Vilkas before growling angrily.

"It wasn't your fault," said Chloe, "You weren't the one throwing rocks at the hornets' nest."

The guards at that seemed to be snapping out of it, one of them noticing them. "Hey! Companions!" one of them snapped.

"I call dibs on the big one!" yelled another. The Companions briefly exchanged glances, partially wondering which one of them qualified as 'the big one'.

Chloe was the one who leapt forward though, shifting to the anthro form she'd had since her trip to the Hunting Grounds. Its advantage was clear, allowing her to have all the usual werewolf strengths with the ability to use all her hand-to-hand training on the luckless three guards. It also helped that she was still able to wear most of her armor when using it.

Within the space of a couple of minutes, she'd dealt with the guards and a dark part of her began to mutter that maybe this was how Matt had been so easily poked over to the dark side, it was certainly alot more exhilarating. She stuffed that thought and said to the others, "C'mon, we need to finish those blighters off."

"Blighters?" said Chris in a deadpan voice.

Techo muttering, "Cockney werewolf syndrome." which resulted in Chloe throwing a snowball at him.

The Companions headed inside, prepared for anything. The inside looked surprisingly ok.

"Huh, I was expecting a little more chaos," said Chloe.

"Let's try to be quiet. Though I woulda thought our...secret weapon to have done m-side room," snapped Chris, ducking through a side door as footsteps were heard.

"That Argonian and the automaton were easy catches, weren't they?" said one voice.

"I guess they put too much faith in luck and...whatever that slug thing was," said another voice.

"Yeah, thing's still drooling and staring at the wall," laughed the first voice, before saying "Heard the boss wants the good doctor to dissect them. See if they're werewolves or not."

"Argonians are hardly ever werewolves and since when do werewolves wear that much armor?" questioned the other voice.

"Never be sure. They're crafty. Remember that Dark Elf we caught in Cyrodiil?" said the first.

Techo, Chris, and Chloe had their faces in their palms and were shaking their heads slightly. "I should have guess this would happen," muttered Chris.

Vilkas glared, waiting before slamming the door open, two 'oof's' heard as the door slammed into the guards. "I guess we'll have to save your friends too," he said with an annoyed tone.

"It's less surprising then you think," said Chloe, walking out into the corridor, where the two guards were getting up. "Ok, boys, you have one chance: drop the swords, go home and forget this ever happened or die with your boss," she threatened, her terrifying appearance helped that her eyes were glowing yellow.

The guards gulped audibly. It was hard to argue with a wolf woman looking like Chloe did. "One chance..." said Chloe, before the guards seemed to get their nerve back, one yelling "Die, werewolf.

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine." She brought her two-handed sword down onto the guard who yelled. The other guard yelped as his pal was literally cut in half before he dropped his sword, even more as he spotted Vilkas.

"Now, have you learned from your partner's example or are we going to have to deal with you too?" asked Vilkas.

The Silver Hand just stared before trying to run past them. Aela growled and started to go after the Silver Hand. "Aela..." snapped Chloe

"But he-" started Aela.

"No more bloodshed than necessary," said Chloe, "This cycle of vengeance won't end if we keep trying to kill each other."

"Fine..." said Aela darkly, backing up again.

"Cheer up, if they resist, kill them. Any prisoners can rot in Whiterun jail," Chloe said.

"There will probably very few who'll be willing to run anyways," said Iguanus.

Aela grinned before shifting to her wolf form.

* * *

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be the smartest of the experiments, this does not put a good light on you," said Draco.

"My expertise is mainly around technology. I have limited resources in primitive settings," said Chip.

"Still, you probably shouldn't have thought that Morph's smarts would lasted very long," said Draco.

"So did you," snapped Chip.

The two turned to see Morph, who had somehow gotten into a prison striped suit and was playing the harmonica while singing 'Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen'. The truly weird part was why he had a huge beard and had a wall covered in tally marks when they had only been there half an hour.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he's escaped from a cartoon show," said Draco.

"But that would mean we came from a cartoon too..." said Chip, the two looking at each other before both going 'Naaah'.

"Well, at least the cell has a simple lock," said Draco, "We just need a lockpick and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a lockpick and I don't know how to use one?" snapped Chip.

"Your fingers are literal pieces of metal and detachable. Your hands are lockpicks," said Draco desperately.

"Even so-" started Chip.

"Oh, it's not that difficult. Give me one of those fingers!" snapped Draco.

"No! I'm using them!" snapped Chip.

Draco glaring and snapping "Shaare!" the two fighting as Chris and Techo came in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Three Stooges?" said Chris dryly.

Chip and Draco looked innocent, trying to look like they hadn't been fighting at all before Morph said, "Did the governor pardon us?"

"Yes, you're too funny to be kept in prison," said Techo dryly.

"YAY!" said Morph, taking the beard off and squeezing through the bars, to Chip and Draco's horror.

"I think we've forgotten how much of a screwball Morph is," said Chip.

"Not to mention the kind of screwballs he can throw," said Draco.

Morph nodded happily before he twitched and turned into Splodyhead, sending a blast out over Chris and Techo's head and into the head of a Silver Hand who was about to attack from behind.

"Ok, Morph is officially labeled as unpredictable now," said Chip.

"Yeah...come on, lets meet up with the others. Morph, can you erm...disguise yourself as Stitch or something? Something that doesn't look like a blob that needs hunting?" said Chris.

Morph thought for a moment before shifting into Stitch. "You think nobody would notice a blue 'dog' that looks like that?" asked Draco skeptically.

"They don't on Earth," said chip in a deadpan tone.

"Fair enough," said Draco.

A whelp who had come along peered in at that "Weird dog," she commented, looking at Morph who said "Weird hair." before Draco could gag him.

* * *

The Companions had worked through at least half of the hideout. Chloe was getting ready to knock down another door when one of the whelps ran by, screaming about a 'daedra dog'. Chloe blinked for a second before calmly walking the path the whelp had ran down to see Draco, Chris, Techo and Chip arguing with what appeared to be Stitch...except she knew that he'd been left on Earth. "Morph!" she snapped.

"Hi Chloe," said Morph happily, changing back to his usual form for a moment.

"I should have known. Ok, glad to see you're ok...and Morph, if you call me dog lady once, I'll blow you up," warned Chloe.

"Ok, lady, I love you, bye-bye," said Morph before wandering off.

"I thought you said his brain was working," said Chloe to Draco accusingly.

"I thought it stopped working after we left the Hunting Grounds," said Draco.

"Obviously it's very sporadic," said Chip.

"Ok, come on, we're almost at the inner sanctum," said Chloe commandingly.

* * *

Ardonis glared and pointed a finger at the Silver Hand leader. "You told me I'd be safe! That those things wouldn't be able to get me...and now they're smashing your fort apart! For these pieces of junk!" he snapped, pointing to the axe pieces on the table.

"The fragments of Wuuthrad are priceless artifacts," snapped the Silver Hand leader, "They're worth more than you can ever think."

"So? It doesn't matter of those beasts rip out our throats!" snapped Ardonis.

"We're the Silver Hand. We're the one who do the hunting," said the Silver Hand leader.

"Is that why I can hear them screaming?" snapped Ardonis rudely.

"The tide will change soon," said the leader.

"Oh really...and how will that occur? I should have just quit and ignored you idiots!" snapped Ardonis, the last part to himself with his head in his hands.

Just then, the sounds of combat sounded closer. "How can they be getting so far? They're just werewolves," said the leader before one of his men came flying through the door on a lightning bolt. The leader however didn't look too worried, even when Tiatara, in her full Arch-Mage getup appeared. "The Arch-Mage of Winterhold, what brings you here?" said the leader calmly.

"The crimes you've made against Whiterun Hold," said Tiatara darkly.

"Whiterun Hold are the ones committing crimes against the entirety of Skyrim, harboring Hircine's monsters," said the leader calmly.

"Do you have any proof they are monsters? Did they ever harm anyone?" asked Tiatara sharply.

"Werewolves only answer to their dark lord, Hircine. They will betray even their own," said the leader.

"That is not against individuals," said Tiatara.

"The only good thrope is a dead one..." said the leader darkly.

"You're just close-minded," said Tiatara.

"Very well. Men, kill her," said the leader, stepping back as several heavily-armored men and women walked forward. These ones walked with the air of professional soldiers, trained, nothing like the rabble the Silver Hand usually employed. They were being careful to keep their shields up, a couple of archers using them for cover and the group's sole mage, with a shield spell at the ready.

Just then, a roar sounded through the hideout. It was very different from the roar of a werewolf, sounding more guttural and hissing. One of the guard looked at his group. "Werecroc, form in! You never said anything about Black Marsh thropes!" the merc snapped at the leader

"How was I to expect that? I was expecting at most werebears," said the leader.

Tiatara, however, was thinking. He knew that these soldiers could probably hold the companions off if they were as good as they seemed. But they were still mercs...meaning that at the end of the day, they cared about their cash flow. "Just how much is he paying you guys?" asked Tiatara, "I can't imagine he'd have that much gold on him."

The mercs looked at each other at that, the leader snapping "Don't listen to her! Kill her." as Tiatara said "Even if you win, some of you will be dead...and do you think he'll let you leave to spread this story and have the holds up in arms?"

The mercs looked less resolute at that. "Besides, I really doubt this guy has done much to endear you to him," said Tiatara, "I mean, the only reason he's the leader is because the rest are so fanatical."

"Lady's got a point," said one of the heavy armor mercs, the sound of fighting getting closer.

"Anyways, you guys _really_ don't want to fight these guys," said Tiatara, "Some of them are real berserkers."

"How dare you? You dare to think my loyal men would-p" began the leader, only for the mage to go 'Oh shut up." and send a lightning blast into him that reduced the leader to a pile of glowing armor and ash.

"There's gonna be some people annoyed of being cheated out of a fight," said Tiatara.

"They can bill us," said the apparent leader, the group sheathing their weapons and starting to head for a door at the far wall.

"Fine with me," said Tiatara.

Ardonis, however, began to try and creep away as well, opening a side door and yelping as he saw some sort of...wolf lady in leather armor at the far end. "You're the new recruit that betrayed us, aren't you?" asked Tiatara, "I'd hate to be you."

"Get away!" yelped Ardonis, making for another door, only to see a more classic werewolf blocking the way.

"Yeah, they really hate traitors," said Tiatara.

"Nononononono!" yelped Ardonis, looking around for any other exit. Then with a hissing growl, a large crocodilian creature came through another door.

This seemed to break Ardonis who began screaming, just as the others came in, Aela snarling "Traitor..."

"Oh, this is gonna be so messy. I better keep out of the way or my robes are going to get so bloodstained," said Tiatara.

"Why did you do it?" asked Chloe, as she walked in the other side.

"They paid me! And it seemed like a good deal to get rid of some werewolves!" yelped Ardonis.

"And you said that in front of us. Give me one good reason to drag you to the Jarl for treason instead of just ripping you to bits," said Chloe, baring her teeth.

Ardonis seemed to have lost grasp of his higher reasoning as he tried to push his way past Iguanus. Ardonis however was grabbed by the leg and tossed back into the room. "Let me out of here!" yelped Ardonis as he tried to run.

"You're going nowhere!" snapped Vilkas, who was carefully putting the axe parts into a satchel.

Ardonis broke down into unintelligible gibbering and blubbering that was both inelegant and pathetic. Sadly, this didn't get him much sympathy. "Stop sobbing, you traitor. By rights we should tear you apart!" snapped Aela, before Vilkas said "But it would be far better to have to explain to the Jarl why you let in a hostile force."

"The Jarl might show mercy, but I wouldn't bet high on it," said Chloe.

"No...nonono…" moaned the elf before suddenly catching on and grinning "If you don't let me go, I could just tell the Jarl exactly what he has living in his city."

"Then we'll just kill you here," said Aela. Ardonis paled and barely managed to grab his blade before Aela tackled him down and sank her fangs into his throat.

"Well, that's that," said Chloe, "All the fragments of Wuuthrad are accounted for, right?"

"More than what we had before," said Vilkas, "I wager that we might actually have _all_ of Wuuthrad's fragments now."

"Brilliant...did any of these Silver Hand scum escape?" said Chloe.

"Only those too cowardly to fight," said Iguanus.

"Let them go. They'll spread some fun morale-weakening stories when they find their pals," said Chloe.

"I doubt we'll have any trouble from the Silver Hand for the next few generations," said Chris.

"Good...little creeps," muttered Chloe, before saying, "So what was the plan for this axe?"

"I'll take them to Eorlund to see if he can do anything with them," said Vilkas, "But first, Kodlak's funerary rites must be taken care of."

Chloe nodded, "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Taelina looked more comfortable in her chains that Chloe would have expected. The smug smirk on her face didn't hide anything. "I told you. He is my father's now," said Taelina smugly as she came in.

"Not for long," said Chloe, "He knew how to break the curse."

"Fat lot that'll do him now he's dead," said Taelina.

Chloe glared before holding up a book, "And he took notes."

"You can do nothing without the key," said Taelina dismissively.

"You mean the axe?" said Chloe.

"Which was broken and scattered across Skyrim long ago," said Taelina, "You'll never be able to find all the pieces."

"Oops, it looks like the Silver Hand found the pieces for us." said Chloe mockingly.

Taelina's eyes narrowed and said, "It still matters not. There is no forge in Skyrim that can repair Wuuthrad. Even the Skyforge has grown too cold."

"We'll see," said Chloe smugly.

"Is there any other reason for you to be here than to tell me what's already known?" asked Taelina.

"No, other than I'm going to first cure my brother...then I'm going to let him vent his frustrations on you with his ion staff," said Chloe sweetly.

"Perhaps your brother will still prefer my company even without the wolf spirit," said Taelina. However, her voice didn't carry much conviction and Chloe was fairly certain she could actually hear something like guilt in her tone.

"No, he won't, he'll probably try to kill you," said Chloe. Taelina actually seemed to be glum about this. Despite herself, Chloe couldn't help but wonder about it. "Are you actually attached to Matt?" asked Chloe.

"Do you know how long I've tried to find a proper mate?" asked Taelina, "Matt is the only one that has full potential in centuries. Wouldn't you be trying to keep him if you were me?"

"Yes, I suppose I would...but I'd also be willing to accept the consequences of failing," said Chloe darkly.

"And then I find out that he already has a mate. That's just being cruel," grumbled Taelina.

"Why should you be concerned about that? Don't daedra typically seduce men away from their wives?" asked Chloe.

Taelina gave Chloe an offended look and said, "You're thinking about Sanguine's hedonistic ilk. Hircine and his brethren know better than to steal another's prize."

"Then why did you continue?" said Chloe, sitting down outside the cell.

Taelina just smirked and said, "He said it himself: she rejected him."

"Kala's gone through a lot of things right now. Currently, her body's being used by Meridia while her soul's in her corner of Oblivion. I don't think Kala's up-to-date on what's been going on," said Chloe.

"You don't think I am aware of that part at least? She rejected him before that," said Taelina.

"She didn't know of the consequences Matt suffered and spared her of," said Chloe.

"That is no excuse if he was faithful," said Taelina with a cruel tone.

"I think it can only be decided between the two of them," said Chloe.

"Indeed it will..." said Taelina darkly.

"If Kala won't take him back, I won't approve of you trying to catch Matt on the rebound," said Chloe, "If you want to earn him fairly, you have to do like mortal women do."

"Huh...I do not see why if he is happy," said Taelina darkly.

"I want what's best for Matt, even if he isn't happy with it at first," said Chloe.

"That sounds more like you want control as much as I," said Taelina smugly.

"What I mean is that even if you make Matt happy, you're probably still a bad influence on him," said Chloe darkly.

"So?" said Taelina.

"There could be dozens of women out in the cosmos that would better for Matt than you," snapped Chloe before controlling herself and saying in a level tone, "But that doesn't really matter because I know Kala will be wanting him back after all the hell they've been through."

"Yet I can hear doubt," said Taelina before yawning, "Go away...I require rest."

Chloe glared before walking off, muttering 'bitch' under her breath, though she was pretty certain Taelina could hear that.

However, once Chloe was by herself with her thoughts, she couldn't help but think that some cruel part of Taelina's argument had merit. Kala might have burnt her bridges with Matt. She hadn't encountered Kala when she arrived on Nirn, not including her meeting Meridia in her 'borrowed' body. Chloe had no idea what Kala's mental state is like now.

However, from what she had heard from Draco and company, she was _very_ angry at Matt. She hoped that spending time in Meridia's part of Oblivion and hearing about what befell Matt because of his ill-conceived experiment would allow her to cool down.

However, that still left the problem of Matt. A problem that needed sorting before Kala found out and proved Taelina right.

* * *

There's another chapter. We mostly stuck to the plot of the Companions quests involved, though we did expand this quite a bit, not including the parts relating to Taelina. It's mostly my own opinion about Aela's self-control problem, but I think it's a fair observation if you look at her actions throughout the game. Anyhow, Taelina and Matt have been captured, but that is very unlikely to mean they won't be causing any more trouble. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	19. The Guild (III)

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 19: The Guild (III)**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Mercer Frey's dirty secrets, the ones NegaMorph knew of anyways, were completely exposed. He had gone to Mercer's house for evidence (which involved fetching a quill to clear a guard's debt). In there, he found plenty of evidence that Mercer had been using his more-ill-gotten-than-usual gains to live in luxury, including a fancy bust that NegaMorph purloined, an enchanted glass sword, and plans that spoke of Mercer's greatest scheme yet: stealing something called the Eyes of the Falmer. Once he brought everything to Brynjolf, it was more than enough for the senior members to pronounce Mercer guilty of treachery.

"Ok, so we need to find out where these Eyes of the Falmer are so we can head him off," NegaMorph said calmly.

"We already know that," said Brynjolf, "It was Gallus's pet project for years. Not even he could think of a way to get to them."

"Impenetrable lock perhaps? When Mercer lured me to that barrow, he managed to open one of those dragon claw doors without the claw," said NegaMorph.

"Mercer has power beyond any ordinary thief," said Karliah, "If we're to face him, we must be at his level. Meet me at the Shadow Stone outside Riften."

NegaMorph looked confused as Karliah left. "Erm...any of you guys know what one of those weird standing stones has to do with kicking the crap out of Mercer?" he asked

"Not sure, but I think we owe Karliah our trust," said Brynjolf.

"Fine, I'll meet her there...and then I'm gonna deal with Mercer permanently," said NegaMorph, adding the last part to himself.

* * *

NegaMorph and Brynjolf didn't find Karliah at the Shadow Stone precisely. She was actually in a crevice that was beneath the small hill the standing stone was on. "This supposed to be the Twilight Sepulcher?" asked NegaMorph.

"No, this is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey," said Karliah.

"Ok, I'll bite. What kind of edge are we talking about?" said NegaMorph.

"If you'll follow me, I'll try to explain on the way," said Karliah before walking into a small cave with a door at the end. NegaMorph looked at Brynjolf before shrugging and following her

The cave inside was larger than NegaMorph expected and definitely had signs of having been used before. "So, this is Nightingale Hall," said Brynjolf, "I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I didn't believe it existed."

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose," said Karliah, "It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing."

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

"This isn't about religion, Brynjolf. It's business," said Karliah.

Brynjolf looked with a confused stare at NegaMorph who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I haven't a clue why I'm here either."

Karliah lead them into a larger chamber that definitely looked like people used to live there. There was a bridge crossing a small river-lined chasm and a few spare beds. There was also an alcove where three pedestals stood. "Touch the pedestals and you'll don the Nightingale armor," said Karliah.

NegaMorph shrugged. "Ooookay..." he muttered, walking over and poking one of the pedestals. A bluish shadow passed over NegaMorph. Where it went, it left a black leather armor, complete with cloak and mask that hid his identity completely. "Okay, so maybe there is something," muttered NegaMorph, checking the armor.

Brynjolf got his own armor and said, "Okay, lass, we've got these getups on. Now what?"

"Beyond this gate is the first step to becoming a Nightingale," said Karliah.

"Whoa there, lass, I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed."

"I'm with Brynjolf. I never agreed to join some secret gang or something," said NegaMorph.

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs," said Karliah, "If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck." NegaMorph glared at that. If he ended up joining some daedric cult, as this nocturnal sounded like, he'd probably never get off world.

"What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms," said Brynjolf.

"The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf," said Karliah, "Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Aye, there's always a catch," said Brynjolf, "But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in."

Karliah turned to Nega and asked, "What about you? Are your ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?"

"No. I have...commitments that I can't turn down," said NegaMorph without hesitation.

"I'm not eager about selling my soul either, lad, but it's the only way we can beat Mercer at his own game," said Brynjolf.

"I don't know about you, but I had to go through a lot to get my soul in the first place!" snapped NegaMorph, "I'm not about to trade it away for powers I don't even need!"

"There needs to be three Nightingales," said Karliah sternly.

"Well, look for your third wheel elsewhere, cause I'm not it," said NegaMorph.

"You can't just ignore Nocturnal," said Karliah.

"You know what? I'm not gonna bargain my soul to the middleman. I'm gonna talk to Nocturnal myself," said NegaMorph.

A voice echoed in his head with amusement, "As you wish."

NegaMorph turned to the other two and said, "Pardon me, this is gonna be a private conversation." He walked off a considerable distance and said, "Ok then, what do you want?"

"Well, I am interested to see who has the courage to insult a daedra," said the amused voice.

"Oh, I've barely begun to insult," said NegaMorph.

"You think yourself invincible, yes?" said the voice, a female tone becoming apparent

"I might look like a Dark Elf, but that's only skin deep," said NegaMorph, "I've got powers to match Mercer and more."

"Oh please. What kind of daedra would I be if I couldn't see past a simple illusion?" laughed the voice.

"Fine, then we can agree that I'm more than a match for Mercer," said NegaMorph.

"Perhaps, though this means Karliah and the new initiate get nothing," said the voice.

"Eh...perhaps we can work out another deal," said NegaMorph, "I don't wanna cheat them out of righteous revenge."

"Why should I care what happens to two thieves?" sneered Nocturnal.

"Well, if you don't recruit them, you'll end up with no Nightingales at all," said NegaMorph.

"That is true. Then who would be able to retrieve the Skeleton Key?" asked Nocturnal.

"Yeah, you need some... The what now?" asked NegaMorph.

"You think Mercer has actual skills, except in deception? He stole my Skeleton key. with it, no door is closed to him," said Nocturnal.

"A skeleton key? Big deal? I've got one back where I live," said NegaMorph.

"This is no simple key," snapped Nocturnal, "The Skeleton Key can be used to unlock anything, not just physical barriers. In the hands of those who know how to use, it could unlock a person's complete potential rather than the fraction they're able to use."

"Hmm...would it work on someone who has been hypnotized, so as to unlock the trapped personality?" he asked.

"Oh, you speak of the dragon in human skin rendering the northern province with my colleagues' old...converts," said Nocturnal, adding, "I sense anger already. You know her?"

"Well, that wasn't who I was thinking of right now, but that is someone that's been on my mind lately," said NegaMorph.

"I am sure however that there are many people you wish to use the Key on or for. But I will _not_ have my Key taken again." said Nocturnal.

"Well, could you let me borrow it?" asked NegaMorph.

"What?" asked Nocturnal.

"It's not stealing if I'm asking permission and planning on returning it when I'm done," said NegaMorph.

"And what would you give me to guarantee you would return?" said Nocturnal.

"Well, let's see, you need a triad, they need a third member, maybe I can find a promising young thief who'll be willing to take up your offer?" suggested NegaMorph.

"Maybe...to begin with. But in an exchange, however temporary, it is usual for both parties to exchange something," said Nocturnal, sending a chill up NegaMorph's spine.

"So...I have to put in a deposit?" asked NegaMorph.

"Yes, now then, what is it you value?" sneered Nocturnal, NegaMorph shuddering as he felt psychic tendrils sifting through his mind like one would check a bookshelf.

"Uh, that tickles...and not in a good way," said NegaMorph.

"Well, let's see, you think yourself invincible and looking at these memories it seems clear why..." said Nocturnal before NegaMorph suddenly shuddered violently as...something was taken. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to take your revenge on Mercer without trouble. But once you have my Key, you'll want to return it as soon as possible," said Nocturnal.

"What did you do?" snapped NegaMorph, only to get an evil laugh that faded away.

"Wait a minute, where am I supposed to find a replacement?" called NegaMorph.

The voice came back and said, "Oh, almost forgot. You'll find her in Windhelm."

"How will I know her?" asked NegaMorph. "Trust me, she'll stand out," said Nocturnal before doing another fading evil laugh.

"I hate demons," muttered NegaMorph darkly.

NegaMorph walked back to the others and said, "Ok, you guys have the clearance to become Nightingales, but I need to find a replacement in Windhelm."

"Ok, then we will make a small detour to Windhelm to meet our future Nightingale," said Karliah.

"Been a while since I've last been to Windhelm," said Brynjolf, "I wonder if it's as cheerful as when I last saw it?"

* * *

The three of them were shivering slightly from the coldness of the unwelcoming stone city. "When you said cheerful..." said NegaMorph.

"Yes, I was being sarcastic," said Brynjolf, "You two be careful. Dark Elves aren't treated with the best respect here."

"The mood I'm in I'll break the first smartass in half," growled NegaMorph.

"That's something you can actually do?" asked Brynjolf.

"It's just a figure of speech," said NegaMorph.

"I'm starting to expect there's more to you than meets the eye," said Brynjolf.

NegaMorph thought _'If only you knew...'_ as they headed for the gate, a couple of guards eyeing them up, focusing for a little too long on NegaMorph.

"So how will we know our new Nightingale?" asked Karliah.

"Nocturnal said she'll stand out," said NegaMorph.

"That's it?" asked Karliah.

"Should you be surprised that the Daedric Prince of Shadows is cryptic?" asked NegaMorph.

"No...that she gave such a straight reply," said Karliah.

"Well, I think the Grey Quarter should be the first place we look," said Brynjolf.

The three walked in, several Nord glaring as the group headed for the stars down to the grey quarter.

The reason for it being call the Grey Quarter soon became apparent. There were quite a few Dark Elves walking about the streets or looking windows. They didn't seem to be a cheerful lot.

The reason became clear when a door opened and two Nords came out, looking rather smug, NegaMorph seeing smashed furniture through the doorway, a shop and a new one from the look of things. "That'll show them greyfaces who's boss around here," said one of the Nords boastfully.

NegaMorph looked at the others before walking towards the Nords, waiting till he was too close for the others to see before using a shadow portal to take the two Nords' gold pouches. "I'll be right back," said NegaMorph as he walked into the shop. He looked around until he found a rather crestfallen-looking Dark Elf. "You the shopkeeper?" he asked.

"I have nothing left. Those two thugs took everything claiming I had not paid the Jarl for the licenses to open a shop...and called me a liar when I showed them," the Dark Elf said sadly, looking hopelessly at her destroyed shop.

"So they didn't accuse you of robbing them then?" asked NegaMorph.

"No, they hadn't had the chance to," said the Dark Elf sourly.

"Well, they may have a reason now," said NegaMorph before handing her the two purses.

The Dark Elf looked shocked before taking the punches. "My takings for the week. You got them back. Divines bless you!" she said, hugging NegaMorph.

"Just don't show that you got them back. Those guys might not be satisfied with taking your money twice," said NegaMorph.

"Oh, I will be hiding my takings properly next time," said the Dark Elf, bowing to NegaMorph, before saying, "Wait, I cannot let you go without a reward. Wait here." before she headed to the back room.

NegaMorph shrugged and looked about the shop. He resisted the urge to pocket anything. Would have been a little too low for him.

After a minute, the shopkeeper came back with a steel carry box. "This was my husband's. After your actions, his spirit would have no problem with you having it," she said, opening the case to reveal a sharp-looking elfish knife.

"Not bad. Does it have an enchantment?" asked NegaMorph as he picked it up.

"It does indeed," said the shopkeeper, picking up the knife and plunging it into the wall, frost that quickly became thick ice forming around the impact site before she pulled it out, offering the handle to him.

"I shall find great use for this," said NegaMorph.

"Good...and if you happen to use it on those thugs, I am sure the Nine would not be too angry," said the shopkeeper with an icy smile.

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind," said NegaMorph.

The shopkeeper bowed and walked off, NegaMorph gulping and making a mental image to _never_ try to rob any Grey Quarter shops. After all, if the old ladies were like this, God help him with the younger ones.

NegaMorph quickly hurried out of the shop at that. "Stealing from the rich to give to the poor, eh?" asked Brynjolf, "The Thieves Guild hasn't done that for years."

"Ever since Mercer took over?" asked NegaMorph.

Brynjolf's smile vanished and he said, "Yes...since then."

"It might be hard for the Guild to go back to that way," said Karliah, "Selfishness is a thief's nature. I hope this new Nightingale can help with that."

"Indeed...let's just find hi-" began NegaMorph. Just then, someone bumped rather hard into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Forgive this one. The city is too cold for a cat," said the Khajiit. She looked rather young, probably only a teenager. Interestingly, her fur was almost completely black except for a few white markings on her face.

NegaMorph sighed, "That's ok, miss..."

"Pardon me," said the Khajiit before hurrying away.

"Cute little kitten, wasn't she?" asked Brynjolf, only to get an elbow from Karliah, "What? I'm not that kind of man. I just thought she was adorable."

NegaMorph nodded before petting his pocket and getting a frown before saying, "Check your pockets. I think we found our Nightingale."

Brynjolf checked his pocket before chuckling. "I like her even more now," he said.

NegaMorph snarled, "Nobody steals from me. Does a Nightingale need all their limbs?"

"Easy there. Unless you've changed your mind about selling your soul..." started Brynjolf.

"What about concussion?" said NegaMorph darkly before looking around, reaching out with his greed sense and locking on to a smug young mind thinking... "Old idiot?" he muttered darkly before saying out loud, "She went this way. Let's find her before the guard does." Brynjolf and Karliah exchanged a look before shrugging and following after NegaMorph.

After a few minutes following, they quickly saw the two thugs from before, the Khajiit backed up against the wall. "This is all you have?" snapped one of the Nord.

"Doesn't the Guild have rules about non-members stealing?" asked NegaMorph.

"We're not that kind of guild," said Brynjolf, "We don't monitor every thief in Skyrim. That'd be against professional courtesy."

"Still, we don't approve of people forcing others to steal, especially children," said Karliah.

"Good, let me show you what I did before I joined your happy little gang," said NegaMorph, before striding forward, slipping his voice into his old 'I'm gonna eat your spine' General NegaMorph voice, "Hey, you, step away from her before I make you."

The Nords gave him a brief glance before one of them said, "This isn't your concern, ash skin."

"Nah, when I see tiny-brained moron bullies like you using kids to line your pockets, your particularly light pockets now, it...annoys me," said NegaMorph.

"Oh, you hear that? He thinks we're annoying," said the other Nord, "How about we show him something really annoying?"

"Oh, please do. I rarely get a chance to kill someone and not feel guilty these days," said NegaMorph, with a fang-filled grin.

"Hey, you better get out of here before we teach you a lesson, freak," said one of the Nords.

"Freak? The last person who called me that was buried...in a very small jar," growled NegaMorph.

"I think this elf needs to leave Windhelm," said one Nord.

"Right. You want to throw him off the bridge or toss the pieces off the dock?" asked the other.

"Oh cute. I bet your mothers are so proud," said NegaMorph.

Brynjolf muttered, "Uh oh."

"This could get very messy," said Karliah.

The older-looking Nord growled, "Don't you dare talk about my family, you FILTH!" throwing a punch that NegaMorph calmly grabbed and stopped with little effort, the Nord yelping as his fist made several cracking noises.

"Ah, glass knuckles?" asked NegaMorph as he squeezed more. The Nord yelped, slowly being forced to one knee, before his fellow glared, drawing an axe and charging NegaMorph...and being sent flying by a backhand that must have felt like it had come from a warhorse.

"You know, a lot of Dark Elves and Argonians who live don't want any trouble. They'd rather not start a fight because they'll feel it's not worth it," said NegaMorph, "But there may be the occasional elf, lizard, or even cat who's willing to fight and they'd be a lot better at it than you."

"The...guard'll cut you down...freak," managed the Nord before yelping as NegaMorph casually snapped his wrist.

"Only if they find me. But they have a lot of trouble finding things around here, or so I've heard. I bet they wouldn't ever stumble across your bodies," said NegaMorph.

The Nord's eyes widened before he looked at NegaMorph's companions desperately. Brynjolf held up his hands and said, "Don't look at me. I don't get in the way of his fights."

Karliah said calmly, "I don't see any reason to intervene. You attacked him after all."

"Ooh, the judging's not looking good for you guys. But let's ask the one you were bullying to decide," said NegaMorph, looking over at the Khajiit.

The Khajiit gave the Nords a stern look before saying, "No one will miss them."

NegaMorph turned to grin at the Nord at that. "Any last words?" he said.

"I can't die like this! I'm supposed to fall in battle!" yelped the Nord.

"Does it matter if it's a one-sided battle?" asked NegaMorph.

"Well..."

The others couldn't see what NegaMorph did but when he finished, the Nord keeled backwards, a look of utter terror on his face. "Ok, time to put these guys in a place no one will think to look," said NegaMorph.

"This one knows a good place," said the Khajiit.

"Lead the way," said NegaMorph.

* * *

The hiding place turned out to be the deserted docks, more precisely, the water. "The flow will take them far out to sea." said the Khajiit, heaving the first Nord into the river with a splash.

"Ah, the classic body disposal," said NegaMorph.

"So what _is_ your name, little thief?" asked Karliah.

"Sidney," said the Khajiit.

"Unusual name for a Khajiit," said Brynjolf.

"When you're raised in an orphanage run by humans, they don't really care about Khajiit naming traditions," said Sidney.

"Nice to meet you. We've been looking for you," said NegaMorph, tossing the last Nord into the river.

"Why? Nobody knows me that would want me back," said Sidney.

"Karliah, the sales pitch is all yours," said NegaMorph.

Karliah approached Sidney and said, "Sidney, you have been practicing the art of thievery for most of your life. You've pickpocketed, lockpicked, snuck into where you were not allowed to steal, and twisted words to your own purpose."

Sidney rolled her eyes and said, "And I suppose you're going to tell me that it's wrong and I shouldn't do it."

"Actually, I was going to say that you have a true gift, a gift that someone special has noticed," said Karliah.

"She's offering you a job where you get to do all that and get stinking rich as well," said NegaMorph.

"What's the catch?" asked Sidney immediately.

"Your soul," said NegaMorph bluntly.

"Really?" asked Sidney skeptically.

"Well, your afterlife more precisely," said Brynjolf, "You can do whatever you want during your life. But after you die, you have to protect one place for all eternity."

Sidney paused, part of NegaMorph for some reason hoping she'd turn them down, before she said, "Deal."

"Really? You don't care about where your soul ends up after you die?" asked NegaMorph.

"No, my life was a hell, eternity guarding somewhere'll be peaceful compared to it," said Sidney bitterly.

"Well, your life can only get better from here on," said Brynjolf, "Provided we live through this next part."

"What next part?" asked Sidney.

"We're gonna taken down a rogue Guild member. I think you just took his old job," said NegaMorph.

"What? Me? But I don't-" started Sidney.

"Trust me, Sidney, you're a natural. I'm pretty sure you'll climb to top of our organization in two shakes of a cat's tail," said Brynjolf.

"Am I allowed to hurt him for making cat jokes?" asked Sidney.

NegaMorph said, "Meh, go for it,"

With that, Sidney planted her knee up between Brynjolf's legs, causing the thief to let out a high-pitched groan and topple over into the river.

Karliah sighed at that, "Come on. We've wasted enough time. We need to get after Mercer."

"Who?" asked Sidney.

"We'll explain it all on the way," said NegaMorph.

* * *

Sidney laughed as they headed through the Dwarven ruins. "I don't believe it. The Thieves Guild got ripped off," she managed, wiping tears away.

"We were betrayed by someone in the innermost circle," said Brynjolf gruffly.

"One who has sworn sacred oaths and broken them for greed," said Karliah darkly.

"I'm sorry, but still, I guess there really isn't honor among thieves," said Sidney.

"The Thieves Guild used to be better than that. But some thieves can't care for anyone but themselves and a few of them are better at hiding it than others," said Karliah.

"And this Mercer was one of them?" said Sidney as they peered round a corner and ducked back as several Dwarven sentinels marched past, checking for intruders.

"He was one of our best," said Brynjolf, "Probably _the_ best because he killed our last Guild Master and framed Karliah for it."

"And we're going after him..." said Sidney skeptically.

"Yes, before he steals one of the greatest treasures in Skyrim and disappears without a trace," said Karliah.

Sidney gulped as they headed deeper, NegaMorph hanging back. "I found your third Nightingale," he hissed.

"So you have," said Nocturnal's voice, "She does show a lot of promise."

"You gonna let me borrow your damn key now?" said NegaMorph darkly.

"When you've claimed it from Mercer's dead body," said Nocturnal.

"Urgh...so no challenge then," muttered NegaMorph sarcastically.

"Not for someone of your vast array of powers," said Nocturnal, a sardonic edge to her voice.

"That I can't reveal and you know it," snapped NegaMorph.

"You mean you can't reveal to someone who will live," said Nocturnal, "I wouldn't worry. If I know Mercer, he'll have some way to keep the others occupied."

"Yeah...I think I'll do this my way. I trust you as far as I can kick you, especially after our last encounter," said NegaMorph bitterly before running ahead to catch up with the others, who has found several wrecked guardians.

"Mercer's been here," said Karliah, "And if I know him well enough, he won't destroy every guardian or obstacle. He knows we're after him."

"Great...steampunk robots," muttered NegaMorph.

"I wouldn't expect them to be the only things," said Brynjolf, "In face, considering Mercer's going after the Eyes of the Falmer, I expected we'll have to deal a lot of those creatures."

"I thought the Falmer have no eyes," said Sidney.

"The Eyes of the Falmer aren't actual eyes, lass," said Brynjolf, "Deep in this ruin is an enormous statue, depicting the last unsullied image of the Snow Elves before the Dwarves turned them into the blind monsters they are now. That statue's eyes are enormous jewels, easily worth a fortune each."

"That'd explain it," said NegaMorph with a distant look, thinking if he could get away with looting them himself.

"Don't forget, our first priority is stopping Mercer and getting the Skeleton Key back," said Karliah.

"Yes, we must stop Mercer and save the Skeleton Gem," said NegaMorph distantly.

Karliah sighed before saying, "Just get the Key before you grab the gems."

"Yes...grab the gems," said NegaMorph stiffly.

"Well, there's other loot to grab," said Sidney as she opened a chest, "Hey, this has already been picked clean!"

"Mercer, probably just rubbing it in our faces," said Brynjolf.

"I really hate this guy!" snapped Sidney, slamming the chest shut.

"Wait until you actually meet him," said NegaMorph.

The group continued further in, before finding several dead...things. "So these things are the Falmer?" asked Sidney, poking one of the corpses where its eyes should be.

"They looked more like Morlocks to me," said NegaMorph, causing the others to give him an odd look, "Eh, just a joke back where I'm from."

"They used to be the Snow Elves. The Dwarves conquered them and used them to dig their cities...generations of no light..." said Karliah.

"Worse than that," said Brynjolf as they walked into a room with several torture devices.

Karliah shuddered and said, "The Dwarves were a cruel race."

NegaMorph just looked around, feeling disgusted. "What happened to the Dwarves?" he asked finally.

"They all got themselves banished," said Mercer.

"Legend has it that the Dwarves tried to use the heart of a dead god to make themselves gods. Whatever happened, it caused every single member of the Dwemer race to disappear," said Karliah.

"Good riddance," spat NegaMorph.

"I just hope they are gone for good," said Sidney, "Imagine what they could do if they came back."

"Enough, we need to focus on stopping Mercer," said Karliah.

"Right, before he swipes those gems and leaves Skyrim to live like a king," said Brynjolf.

"Like hell he is!" snapped NegaMorph.

* * *

Getting down to Irkngthand Sanctuary wasn't easy. There were plenty of automatons, Flamer, and Chaurus in the way. Finally, the quartet ended up the final gate. Karliah crept up cautiously, checking the ground for any recent tripwires and other traps before nudging the door. "It's unlocked. He's already inside," she said.

The four of them quietly snuck inside and saw a rather impressive sight. A giant statue of an elf sitting cross-legged which took up most of the room. One of its eye sockets was already empty and Mercer was working on prying the other eye out.

"There he is. Ok, quietly now, we'll ambush him before he notices us," whispered Brynjolf.

"Karliah, when you will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" asked Mercer as he turned around. Suddenly, a tremor went through the chamber, causing the ledge on which the group was standing to crumble and one of the water pipes above to break open.

"Oh shit. MERCER, WE GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" yelled NegaMorph

Mercer leveled his eyes at NegaMorph and said, "When Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. At that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

"Yeah, destiny, sure, give me the Skeleton Key, Mercer," said NegaMorph.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehood and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key, or anything having to do with the Guild."

"Nocturnal can go hang! This is personal! You actually had the cheek to try and kill me!" snapped NegaMorph, drawing the dagger he'd gotten in Windhelm.

"Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us?" asked Mercer scornfully, "When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end."

"Least I have standards," sneered NegaMorph.

Mercer scoffed and said, "It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do: as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

"Says the coward hiding at the top of a statue!" snapped NegaMorph, keeping Mercer's attention on him as the others circled. "Hey...maybe you can buy yourself a spine," Nega laughed.

"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!" snapped Mercer. Then he turned to Karliah and said, "Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

He cast a shadowy bolt at Brynjolf who suddenly drew his blade. "What's...what's happening?" asked Brynjolf as he suddenly charged at Karliah and tried to swing at her, "I can't...stop myself."

NegaMorph glared before looking at Sidney who looked terrified. "Come on, kid. Let's kick this jerk's ass," he said.

"Oh, cute, you've gotten a pet kitten," said Mercer.

"Kitten?" said Sidney angrily as Mercer leapt down, blade at the ready and lunged at her...before his eyes crossed as her knee went home. "Ha, not so tough now...are..." said Sidney, Mercer having shot a shadowy tendril that connected to her and it now seemed like she was losing strength.

NegaMorph glared before lunging and plunging the dagger into Mercer's hand, ice quickly freezing it solid before NegaMorph brought his free hand down on it, smashing it like glass. Mercer, to his considerable fortitude, ignored the loss of his hand and smacked Sidney hard enough with his arm to knock her down. "You'll pay for that," he said.

"Your hand's going to be the least of your losses when I'm finished with you," snarled NegaMorph.

"And how do you expect to do that when you can't even see me?" asked Mercer before suddenly vanishing.

NegaMorph took a step back, looking around cautiously, as well as keeping an eye on any unconnected shadows and the forming puddles of water. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his torso and he looked down to see a blade lodged in his chest. "You're finished now," said Mercer's voice from in front of him, "I don't know how I didn't kill you the first time, but that one definitely got your lung."

"It would...appear...that way..." said NegaMorph in a gasping voice. Mercer grinned before he notices the 'blood' leaking out was tar black. "Of course, that would require me to have lungs in the first place," said NegaMorph as his eyes turned red.

With that, NegaMorph shot one of his hands out at neck height, his fingers finding purchase. "Gotcha," growled NegaMorph, before squeezing as tightly as he could. Mercer gasped as he became visible again. "I don't blame you for being fooled. I put a lot of work making sure this form appeared like a normal Dark Elf," said NegaMorph before tossing Mercer back.

Mercer glared as he got to his feet, rasping, "You'll pay for that, you freak."

"You know, someone else called me a freak today, and he ended up dead too," said NegaMorph before he allowed the large N-shaped mouth to open up in his chest.

Mercer did what any sensible person would do at that...he screamed. The screams didn't last long as several black tentacles emerged from the mouth and started constricting him.

"Best thing is...you provided the perfect distraction," sneered NegaMorph, the tentacles dragging Mercer closer, as NegaMorph casually played with the dagger. "All for me to do THIS!" he said before plunging the enchanted dagger into Mercer's chest.

Mercer let out one last choked cry before he went silent for the last time. "Alright, let's see what loot you have on you," said NegaMorph before searching Mercer, "Ooh, you had quite a lot of stuff." However, an interestingly-designed key got his attention. "Bingo, must be it," he muttered, lifting up the Skeleton Key.

When Mercer died, his control over Brynjolf was broken. "Ugh, that was horrible," he said.

"But the important thing is that Mercer's dead and we have the Skeleton Key," said Karliah.

"Uh, quick question, how are we supposed to get out of here?" asked Sydney, looking at the broken ledge in front of the door.

"This water must be coming from somewhere..." said NegaMorph, looking around.

"As in the broken pipe?" asked Sydney dryly.

"Well, it has to go somewhere," said NegaMorph.

"It is going somewhere: up," said Sydney as the water level started to rise higher.

"Well, we can just float to the top and find a way out there," said NegaMorph.

"It's better than nothing," said Karliah.

"Wait, we're waiting for the water to go up?" asked Sidney nervously.

"Oh, don't tell me the kitty's afraid of water," said NegaMorph teasingly.

"She has a good reason to be since she can't swim," snapped Sidney.

"You can't swim?" sighed Karliah.

"Hey, anyone can learn how to swim so long as they're capable of floating," said NegaMorph, "It just takes confidence."

"This one hates water!" snapped Sidney.

NegaMorph looked at the others, "Go look for another way out. I'm gonna try and give her a pep talk. I'm sure she could swim if she tried."

Brynjolf and Karliah obligingly looked the other way. "I doubt a pep talk's enough to get me swimming in time," said Sidney quietly.

"Oh I can be veeeery persuasive. Let's just say I have the blood of a hypnotist in me," said NegaMorph, letting his eyes shifting to that of Swirly's.

"Oh, please, no amount of persuasion can-" said Sidney before she suddenly went vacant-eyed and slack-jawed.

"That's good...now then...you _can_ swim...you're more than confident to do so...be the Nightingale you're supposed to be…" said NegaMorph carefully.

Sidney blinked a bit before saying more confidently, "So, how are we supposed to find a way out when the water's high enough? We can't hold our breaths forever."

"If the Dwarves were smart they would have a maintenance entrance up there. We reach it, we're outta here," said Nega.

"Just hope we reach it before we run out of air," said Brynjolf.

"It's the best idea we have," snapped NegaMorph, the water starting to flow onto their ledge.

"I think I see an opening up there," said Karliah.

"Good, now we just need to wait until we can swim up there," said NegaMorph.

Sidney nodded. "Come on. Let's get ready then," she said, pointing dramatically.

NegaMorph smirked and muttered to himself, "You still got it, NegaMorph."

"What kinda pep talk did you give her?" asked Brynjolf.

"The kind that lasts until the next time someone snaps their fingers," said NegaMorph.

Brynjolf smirked at that. "That'll work," he said as the water began to lift them.

* * *

Not long later, they were walking out of a troll cave and into the dawn. "Finally, this ordeal is over," said Karliah, "Now all that remains is to return the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Uh...about that..." said NegaMorph.

"What?" asked Karliah suspiciously.

Nega said, "Nocturnal said I could...kinda borrow it."

"Borrow it?" asked Brynjolf.

"What? Thieves can borrow stuff and plan to give it back. And for the record, I had to put a deposit on my soul so I am planning on returning it," said NegaMorph.

"I hope so for your sake. Our Lady is not merciful. I would have to have to one day come after you," said Karliah grimly, NegaMorph gulping.

"Trust me, I'm not going to hold onto this thing longer than necessary," said NegaMorph.

"I hope so, here," said Karliah, passing over a health potion.

"Thanks, that scratch was annoying me...wait a minute..." muttered NegaMorph.

"Oh please. You act like you've never been hurt before," laughed Brynjolf, patting NegaMorph on the back.

"Well, I'm normally a fast healer," said NegaMorph a little nervously.

"Hah, true, I've seen you take blows that would have put you in the ground," laughed Brynjolf.

Only Karliah had some idea why NegaMorph suddenly so scared, though she didn't know all of the answers to that. The other just looked confused as NegaMorph practically screamed and fell backwards

"What's with him?" asked Sidney.

"Let's just say he's very motivated to returning that Key as soon as he's done with it," said Karliah.

* * *

There's another chapter. This one was a little late but that's because I've been pretty busy with a lot of things lately. Anyways, this last Guild chapter required a lot of deviance from the game since NegaMorph doesn't want to enter a soul-binding contract with Nocturnal. Of course, a lot of players will eventually have their souls bound to different deities for whatever reasons. But unlike them, NegaMorph isn't Dragonborn and can't really defy Daedric Princes the same way so he had to find another way. Kinda wished I had introduced Sydney earlier in this story, but I think she'll make a ready replacement.

The next chapter may be delayed for a while. I've got a lot of things to take care of that will occupy my time quite a bit. But it will be continuing at some point next month. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	20. The Harbinger

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 20: The Harbinger**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Chris was a bit concerned for Chloe. The possibility of losing Matt seemed bad enough, but Kodlak seemed to have been a father figure for Mist and Chris wasn't sure if that carried over when Chloe got her memories back.

She'd been researching the notes of the old Companion leader for days now and had only come out to eat. He knocked on the door before calling "Chloe? You need to come out." through the door

"Not now, I'm almost finished," called Chloe.

"You said that several times this week. Come out!" snapped Chris, trying to push the door open.

"Go away!" snapped Chloe.

Chris glared. "That's enough!" he snapped, pushing the door open.

"Chris, what the hell!" snapped Chloe, "I could have been undressed!"

"Which you aren't, which would have made it more awkward for Iguanus to be here," said Chris, eyeing the Argonian with a level of suspicion.

"Look, we're trying to work out where to go next. The axe is some sort of key, that we can work out from the note Kodlak made," said Iguanus.

"Why not go to Ysgramor's tomb? It's his axe after all," said Chris.

"It's close to the College and according to them, it's...locked," said Iguanus.

"Well, you said the axe is a key. Maybe it literally is the key to his tomb," said Chris.

"I don't think a shattered key is very useful," said Chloe.

"Actually, Eorlund's been wanting to see you about that," said Chris.

"Fine. We'll be along in a whi...oi!" snapped Chloe as Chris pulled them both to their feet.

"Nope, you're coming now before you turn into recluses," he snapped.

* * *

The heat coming off the Skyforge was particularly intense. Of course, giving the sun was hurting Chloe's eyes, maybe she really had been staying inside too long. "Ok, we're here. What's the big news?" she said irritably.

"Something interesting happened after Kodlak's funeral," said Eorlund, "The Skyforge has grown hotter than I've ever seen it. It's as if Kodlad's ashes have rekindled its ancient power."

"So you can make better Skyforge steel?" asked Iguanus.

"Even better, I can remake old Skyforge steel," said Eorlund before lifting up a battleaxe. Chloe recognized the image of the screaming elf set in it.

"Cute," she said a little sarcastically under her breath before taking it. "Hot enough to fix Ysgramor's axe?" she asked out loud.

"This _is_ Ysgramor's axe," said Eorlund, sounding annoyed.

"Nice..." said Chloe, taking the axe and giving it an experimental swing before Iguanus said, "Get the rest of the Circle together. I think you just gave us the key to the cure."

"You know Aela's gonna put up a fuss," said Eorlund, "The brothers might see the dark side of Hircine's gift, but the wolf blood flows strong in Aela."

"Kodlak wanted a cure," said Chloe simply.

"Not sure how Kodlak thinks he can be cured after he's died," said Eorlund.

"Apparently this cure lets us kill the curse in wolf spirit form. We can cure him if we kill the spirit," said Chloe.

"But his spirit should be in the Hunting Grounds, shouldn't it?" asked Eorlund.

"Kodlak was a Harbinger. The spirits of past Harbingers take refuge in Ysgramor's tomb," said Chloe.

Chris sighed, "Ok...can I just say something? Do you think they'll be happy to have us strolling into their tomb?"

"Well, we are Companions. We ought to be welcome," said Chloe. Chris gave her a deadpan look. "Ok, maybe we ought to be expected the dead to attack us," said Chloe.

"We still need to convince Aela. Kodlak's last wish might convince her, but she will want assurances that nobody else will be forced to," said Eorland.

"If she wants to keep her pelt, it's her business," said Chloe.

"She should respect that," said Eorland.

"Ok, let's get moving. No telling what's going to stand in our way," said Chloe.

"You have an announcement first," said Eorland, heading for the Underforge.

"Right then," said Chloe as she stepped in. Farkas and Vilkas were waiting there apprehensively along with Aela who was giving Chloe a small glare. "Ok, I am sure you've heard. Kodlak had found the cure...and the axe we've been finding the shards of is the key. The tomb of Ysgramor is where to go," Chloe said commandingly.

"This is only to cure Kodlak's spirit, right?" asked Aela accusingly.

"Well, if it works for Kodlak, I will be using it on my brother later," said Chloe.

"If he wants to," said Aela under her breath.

"He might be saying 'no', but that's not what he really means," said Chloe, "He's been brainwashed."

Aela glared which seemed to indicate she wasn't sure that was true before stepping back as Iguanus said, "The cure is inside the tomb of Ysgramor

"Ysgramor's tomb has been sealed for centuries," said Farkas, "No one can get it."

"No one without the key," said Chloe, holding up the restored Wuuthrad."

"The axe is the key. Every piece of research from Kodlak's notes says so," said Iguanus with a commanding voice.

"Is that all?" asked Aela dryly.

"The spirits of Harbingers past are sure to test us," said Chloe, "They'll want us to prove we are still warriors."

"Not to mention traps galore designed to keep out anyone who found a back way in," said Chris.

"Is that all? No one trying to stop us from going there?" asked Vilkas.

"It's right on the doorstep of Winterhold. Any surviving Silver Hand would need to fight my sister and the entire College," said Iguanus.

"But that's not who we should be expecting, is it?" asked Aela.

"If you are talking about the guest we have at another location, she won't be attending till I see fit to send her back to Oblivion," said Chloe icily.

"Some beasts can't be held in cages," said Aela.

"She won't get out of this one," said Chloe icily before saying, "We have a final wish to carry out. Kodlak deserves the rest he wanted, not to be some pet."

"Sovngarde should welcome any Nord who wishes to go there," said Farkas.

"Kodlak was a good man. He should go to the afterlife he deserves," said Vilkas.

The others turned to look at Aela at that, who said, "He deserves the end he wishes."

"Right. If anyone wishes to receive the cure as well, they can. But we save one of the heads for Matt," said Chloe.

"Did Kodlak say you should succeed him?" asked Aela at that.

"No, he didn't," said Chloe.

"Then why are you the leader?" demanded Aela.

"There _are_ no leaders for the Companions, remember?" pointed out Iguanus, "The Harbingers are advisers, not leaders."

"What would your kind know about how the Companions work?" snapped Aela.

Iguanus narrowed his eyes and said, "Is that a reference to me being an Argonian or a werecrocodile?"

Chloe glared at that. "For your information, Kodlak chose Iguanus as his replacement. So watch your tongue," she snapped, instantly regretting it as she spotted the smug flash in Aela's eyes, aimed at her.

"Wait, Iguanus? But he's so green," said Vilkas.

"You too?" growled Iguanus.

"I mean green as in 'new'. You're the most recent recruit into the Circle," said Vilkas.

"Actually, I am, if you want to split hairs," said Chris.

"It's Kodlak's choice. I won't be sticking around. I just have to finish some business after my brother's, well...family," said Chloe.

"Well, we've had Elf Harbingers in the past," said Farkas, "An Argonian couldn't be worse. Though I'm pretty sure a werecrocodile's unprecedented."

"Diversity's a good thing," said Chris, "You guys should have more werebeasts. Werebears are supposed to be native here, why aren't they around?"

Aela snorted, "They were run off before our time."

"Run off? Why?" asked Chloe.

"Bears and wolves don't share territory," said Aela as if she were talking to a simpleton.

Chloe glared at that. "I warned you..." she began.

"You just said you're not our leader," said Aela, "You don't have the right to be ordering me around."

Iguanus snapped, "That's enough, both of you." The two women looked at him and Iguanus said, "I'm not completely certain if I'm meant to be Harbinger, but I do know that Kodlak would not want us tearing each other apart. If we're to honor him, we need to stay an unbroken circle."

Chloe nodded "I need to go check on the prisoner..." only for Iguanus to say "I asked some whelps to keep an eye on her. Don't worry, I warned them." adding the last part as Chloe looked ready to bolt.

"Let's not waste any time with this," said Chloe before speaking louder, "Unless there's any further business anyone needs to settle first, we're heading to Ysgramor's tomb."

With that, the group walked outside and back to the main hall, where there was a cough at that, Chloe turning to see a nervous-looking courier. "Erm…Miss Lynch?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" asked Chloe with a little impatience.

"Erm...I have a message for you. It read 'We found them in Markarth'. That's it," said the courier, wilting under her glare.

"That's all you can tell me? Not even who sent the message?" asked Chloe.

"He...he said you know him well enough..." gibbered the courier.

Chloe rolled his eyes and said, "How much did he pay for the extra subterfuge?"

"He said he'd shoot me with fangs if I tried to get a tip off you." said the courier, clearly shaken.

"Oh, him, figures," said Chloe in a tone that dripped with annoyance.

Vilkas said calmly, "You can always meet us there..."

"You can crash over in Winterhold College. The Harbinger's sister is the Arch-Mage," said Chris.

"We will meet you there," said Vilkas with a nod, the Circle starting to file out to gather their things for the trip.

Iguanus approached Chris and asked, "Why did you tell them they could go to my sister's place?"

"I'm sorry, did you want to tell them?" asked Chris.

Chloe said, "Meridia will not make things easy...and there's that dragon using my brother's old body like a toy. This could take a while so they'll need somewhere to stay."

"And you're facing them by yourself?" asked Iguanus with concern.

"I'm family...in a way. I think Meridia will allow me to speak to her," said Chloe.

Chris said, "And I'm coming too...no, I'm coming." he added the last part as Chloe looked ready to object. "If it goes pear-shaped, it'll be two against one. At least with me there is an equal footing."

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine, but you're not starting the fight, you hear me?"

"It's your show," said Chris, "I just hope Iguanus's whelps keep Matt and Taelina locked up."

* * *

The new recruits weren't quite sure what kind of dungeon they were in, but it was starting to creep them out. Having to guard a pair of werewolves weren't making them feel any easier. It didn't help that they seemed more like some undiscovered cousin of canine Khajiit than traditional werewolves also didn't help.

"So...what are your names?" asked the male calmly. Unlike the female, the male wasn't chained in place, though there were shackles inside the cell. The male noticed their look. "Of course, I was not chained. Good behavior. So tell me, little whelps, what are your names?" he said, walking up to the bars, which glowed ominously as he got close.

"Uh, I'm Isaac," said one of the recruits nervously.

"Nice to meet you...and your friend?" asked the male calmly.

"Why should we be giving our names to prisoners?" asked the other recruit.

"Oh, a smart one, good, good," said the male calmly, walking to the bed in the corner, near to the divide between his and the sleeping female's cell. "I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea to learn your names anyways," said the male indifferently, "Because you'll be dead by my claws in about 10 minutes."

* * *

"Why do we have to come here?" asked Draconus with annoyance as he and Meridia walked through the city of Markarth.

"We need to be around people every so often," said Meridia, "I need to be able to stay in touch with the mortals who want to worship me."

"There are no worshippers here. Just that haunted house near the main street," said Draconus scathingly, Meridia having been a little unnerved by the presence of one of Morag Bal's artifacts below a house.

"Then we need to spread the good word of my protection," said Meridia.

"Do you know how crazy you'll sound?" asked Draconus.

"I suppose I will need to demonstrate my power. Surely with Morag Bal's influence in this city, they would welcome my aid," said Meridia.

"Please don't," said Draconus but Meridia has already made up her mind.

"People of Markarth," she called, "Darkness haunts your city, evil lurks beneath the stone. But I have come to bring my light and save you from-"

"Ah shut up, you loon!" snapped a passerby.

Despite everything, Draconus chuckled at Meridia's 'wtf' expression, before she said in confusion "But I am here to give you safety…" only for her 'wtf' to be doubled as an old lady said "That's nice, dear." and gave her an apple before walking onwards.

Meridia only stared in disbelief. "This is not a highly religious city," said Draconus, "If it were, you'd more likely have a mob calling you a heretic."

"You are right. These fools are not worthy of my li-WHO THREW THAT?" snapped Meridia as a tomato bounced off her head.

Draconus sighed and muttered, "No one mentioned being the consort of a goddess would be embarrassing."

"That's it! We're going to Falkreath!" snapped Meridia, angrily, her eyes glowing from rage.

As they were heading for the gates, a man and woman stopped them. "Do you have time for two true believers?" asked the woman.

Draconus turned at that voice in time for Meridia to be clonked on the jaw by the woman. "Sister," he called cheerfully, reaching for his sword even as he spoke.

"Brother," said the woman as she drew her own sword, a larger two-handed one.

"Oh, nice sword. But as we both know, size doesn't matter," said Draconus insanely, aiming a swing to cut her wrist before a second punch hit him from behind.

"You stay out of this," said the man.

"Mr. Anderson, finally hitched my sis, eh?" said Draconus mockingly, before jamming his elbow into Chris's chest.

"You're not Kreinsosjun," said Chloe.

"Yeah...but his mind was tasty," said Draconus with a mad grin before turning and attempting to slice Chris across the chest. Chris jumped back before pulling out a war axe. "Oh, I'd be careful with that. After all, to the guards, we're defending from two attackers," mocked Draconus.

"Then let's take this somewhere private," said Chloe.

"That won't work. We do not have to follow you if we wish not to. Slavery is outlawed in Skyrim and as such you cannot order us anywhere," said Meridia.

"Then how about if I invite you?" said Chloe.

Meridia paused. "Halt, my knight," she ordered, before saying "Go on."

"Meridia, I would speak with you regarding my brother," said Chloe.

"Oh? The companion of my host? She has fantasies of him constantly in the rooms," said Meridia calmly.

Chloe took that as a good sign, unless they were fantasies of tearing him apart. "My brother has been robbed of his free will and personality by a daedra, the daughter of one of your colleagues," she said.

"And which one is that? We have had many scions over the millennia. Many of whom chose to...what's the term you like? Ah yes, join the family business," said Meridia.

"Taelina, daughter of Hircine," said Chris.

"Oh, her. is she still looking for a mate? She killed the last few as 'inferior choices'. Survival of the fittest and all that," said Meridia.

"Well, my gene stock would be far better by far," said Draconus smugly.

"She seemed to think that too. She's put a mind whammy on my brother," began Chloe only for Meridia to say "No she hasn't..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chloe.

"Taelina has much powers from her father. Mind control is not one of them. All she did was bring to the surface what was already there. Maybe it was aimed but nothing was forced," said Meridia sternly.

"So she brought out Matt's inner predator?" asked Chloe.

"A crude analogy but accurate enough," said Meridia.

"So this is only magnifying a part of Matt's personality, not an alteration of all of him," said Chloe.

"Not exactly. As I said, your description was crude. It's perhaps more accurate that he's been...adopted by Hircine's family. The longer you leave it, the harder it will be to being him willingly back and once their mating is complete…he will be gone," said Meridia darkly.

"But that only applies if he's still a werewolf," said Chloe, "There's a cure for lycanthropy and we have it. We have all the heads of the Glenmoril witches-"

Meridia interrupted Chloe with a laugh. "That will only work upon the common werewolf. Surely you've noticed that you and your brother are no longer like the others," said Meridia.

Chloe paused at that as Meridia said, "The realms of Oblivion are their own universes in their right. Your curse came from the Hunting Grounds...and it changed as soon as you returned. The cure will have no effect at all."

"Then what cure will work?" demanded Chloe.

"He must reject it voluntarily...and even then it will linger for the rest of his life," said Meridia.

Chloe rolled his eyes and said, "Wonderful. I suppose there's nothing you could do to help."

"Why should I help?" asked Meridia.

Chloe glared before pushing her aside pausing to say "Oh...and your dear knight was made from every dark aspect of my brother. He _will_ betray you as soon as he loses interest. Chris, let's move out."

"We aren't going to capture her?" asked Chris.

"Not now," said Chloe. She paused at that as her wristcomp, pilfered from the Darkrift base, beeped warningly, two words visible 'security breach'...

* * *

"We have to do something, Elisa," said Isaac, as the male wolfman moaned weakly on his bed, apparently at death's door.

"He's obviously faking," said Elisa before walking over to the bars and yelling, "Get up, you lazy dog!"

The wolfman got up at that, smirking and walking up. "I thought you wouldn't fall for that. Did you not day, darling?" he said, talking to the female.

"She's a bright one. Might be worth keeping," said the female.

"No, we don't want her too bright,." said the male, adding, "But she has her final use." before he shot forward, shooting his hand through the bars, which blazed angrily and caused the part of the arm outside the cell to start smoking before he pulled Elisa into the bars, the whelp juddering as energy crackled and blazed over her before there was a hail of sparks and she collapsed into ash, the cell door slowly opening and the male calmly walking out, plucking a card from the ash pile and sliding it through a slot in the wall, causing the female's door to open. The wolfman walked inside and easily opened up the shackles holding the she-wolf.

Isaac just shook, trying to ready his sword as the couple walked out of the second cell with twin mirthless smiles, the male saying, "Darling, what should we do with the last one? He seems a sack of nerves," kissing her on the cheek.

"Useless as a hound, but I am so hungry," said the she-wolf.

Isaac gulped at that, waving his sword nervously. "Leave me alone!" he snapped as Taelina grinned.

"His fear is delicious," she said as she licked her chops.

Isaac screamed just before Taelina tackled him down, Matt sighing as she mauled him before he said, "Oh well, this still leaves the problem of my sister trying to take away one of your father's best projects."

Taelina gulped down her mouthful and said, "I don't think we need to be too concerned. We have an ally within the Circle."

"Oh? I doubt Chris will easily fall to your beauty," said Matt.

"Oh, you flatter me, but that's not who I'm talking about," said Taelina.

"Who then?" said Matt with amusement, taking an offered hunk of meat to chew on thoughtfully.

"Someone who is very resistant to change and wants to cling to the old ways," said Taelina.

"Ah...oh, she will do," said Matt, catching on with a grin.

* * *

The College of Winterhold was unused to visitors. Many people tried to avoid the College because of the prevalent distrust of magic common in Skyrim. Imagine their surprise when several key members of the Companions show up.

The least pleased was clearly the current Arch-Mage. "It'll just be an accident with the Atronach Forge. Nobody could blame it happening to my brother," Tiatara said to herself in a singsong voice.

"You've got a cozy room up here, sis," said Iguanus, lying on her bed, "Much bigger than mine back at Whiterun, even if it's the Harbinger's room now."

"Brother...I hope you don't take the cure because if you don't get off my bed, you'll _need_ thrope regeneration," said Tiatara in a barely-restrained tone.

"Relax, I'm not shedding," said Iguanus as he got off Tiatara's bed.

Tiatara said with a sigh, "Did Chloe say where she was going?"

"She had to make a quick trip to Markarth," said Iguanus.

"Of course, she had to the opposite corner of Skyrim," muttered Tiatara.

"She used that warp scroll you gave them so she should have already finished and headed here when we left on foot," said Iguanus with a yawn.

"Then what's taking her so long?" snapped Tiatara.

"It was one use only," said Iguanus in a smug tone that made his sister make strangling motions in the air. "You need to watch that blood pressure. Plenty of wizards snap if they can't relax," said Iguanus.

Tiatara looked ready to snap then and there when Chloe and Chris came in, Tiatara having said they were allowed up to her quarters. "Oh thank the divines," Tiatara muttered happily.

"Did we miss the party?" asked Chris.

"No, you were just in time. Did you find what you were looking for?" said Iguanus.

"Yes, not that we got anything from it," said Chloe darkly.

"Oh...sorry to hear that. Please tell me that you're gonna have my brother take the cure," said Tiatara with an air of desperation.

"Would it even work on a werecroc?" asked Chris.

"I don't see why not," said Chloe.

"Whoa, wait a second, why do I need to be cured?" asked Iguanus, "I'm a lot better at controlling myself as a werecroc than a werewolf."

"You've tried to eat us...TWICE!" snapped Chloe, Iguanus saying "I am not going to ow, ow, ow!" he snapped as Chloe grabbed him by what appeared to be as sensitive as an ear was on a human and pulled him up. "What was that?" Chloe said sweetly.

"I might...consider it..." winced Iguanus.

"Good boy...cause thanks to what I heard, I might be here a while, while I cure my brother...get me?" said Chloe.

"Aela won't be pleased if she becomes the last lycanthrope in the Circle," said Iguanus.

"Who says she'll be the last?" asked Chris.

"Well, with you, Chloe, and Matt leaving eventually, and the brothers thinking of purifying themselves, if I get cured, Aela will be all alone," said Iguanus.

"I never said I'd take the cure," said Chloe.

"Doesn't matter whether you do or not, because you guys will leave us someday," said Iguanus.

"You can always give people the choice. Aela, despite everything, can teach them enough so they keep their heads," said Chris.

"Maybe she'd be a better Harbinger than me," said Iguanus a little remorsefully.

"Of course not. Kodlak chose you, not her," said Tiatara kindly.

"Besides, I don't think there's a rule that the Harbinger has to be part of the Circle," said Chloe.

Chris nodded. "You can do this," he said encouragingly.

Iguanus sighed and said, "I just hope we'll be able to cure Kodlak without too much trouble."

"It'll go fine," said Chloe

* * *

However, there were some who didn't have high faith in this quest, though not over the aspect of failing. "Urgh...stupid bitch...thinking she can force us to give up this gift…" muttered Aela as she checked the provisions for the trip out to the small island the tomb was located on.

Ever since Mist had gotten her memories back, she's created divisions within the Circle. She could tell that Farkas and Vilkas were thinking of renouncing their gift and she wouldn't be surprised if she and her mate were also planning on it. That'd make her the last werewolf in the Circle.

And she was sure that such a situation would not remain for long, despite Iguanus's assurances that the gift could be spread to willing volunteers. None of the whelps so far looked like they were Circle material. Not even the more veteran members of the Companions looked like they were ready to join the Circle.

"Urgh...can't she see that this is not some...curse?" said Aela to herself darkly.

"Some people choose to keep themselves blind," said a voice.

Aela span immediately, sword out and at the ready. "Oh, please. That's not needed. We're all friends here," said another voice behind her.

Aela spun quickly around and paused when she saw a familiar face. "Matt? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you don't have to take any medicine you do not want to," said Matt.

"Don't worry, we won't bite," said the first voice. Aela turned to a werewolf of a comelier and feminine build than Aela had ever seen. "You must be Aela. My father has such high hopes for you," the werewolf said in a sweet voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Aela.

Matt sighed and said, "Her _father_. Come on, you can make the connection."

"Of course I know who her father is!" snapped Aela, "I meant what is her father expecting of me?"

It was Taelina's turn to snap at that, "Watch your tone with my mate-to-be," she snarled.

Aela turned to Matt and said, "You've certainly come up in the world."

"And you should be leading the Companions," said Matt.

"There are no leaders of the Companions," said Aela.

"Harbinger then," said Taelina with a lack of patience.

"Kodlak had already picked Iguanus to succeed him," said Aela.

"Kodlak was a great warrior, but he didn't have the heart of a wolf," said Taelina, "Would a true werewolf allow a werecrocodile to take his place? Especially one of such weak will as that Argonian?"

Matt said in her ear, "Or would the Circle be better led by a mighty werewolf?"

Aela thought this over as Taelina said, "The Circle is in danger of breaking and you know it. One by one, they will leave or be cured and the long history of Hircine's great warriors will come to an end."

Aela glared before Matt said, "In the end, the others will thank you. But you must act. We won't even demand you raise your blade. Just...let us past."

"What's stopping you from going on either way?" asked Aela.

"Because we would prefer to not have to kill any of you," said Taelina sweetly.

"How would I even know when to let you pass?" asked Aela.

"You will know when," said Taelina.

"And how can I trust that you won't twist your promise?" asked Aela.

"My father is Hircine, not Clavicus Vile. I actually keep the promises I make and don't try to fulfill them all by just killing someone."

Matt nodded, "Help us and no werewolf will ever need to fear that cure again."

Aela frowned, she wasn't sure she could just betray her shield-brothers like that. Besides, some wolves may not be able to handle the curse so well. "You needn't answer now," said Taelina, "Just know when the right time is to step aside."

"And don't worry about my sister. We'll deal with her ourselves. It's much nicer when a family shares everything," said Matt, the two fading into the shadows.

Aela looked around, but there were no signs of where the two of them had gone, or that they've even been there in the first place. All that was left was her thoughts...disturbing though they were and a decision.

* * *

Not long after, the Companions headed over to where Ysgramor's tomb was. It wasn't an unknown place, but none have ever been further in than the first room. The single room at the end of the entrance tunnel was home to a statue, presumably of the tomb's namesake, its arms positioned as if to hold something. It was a pretty simple matter to slip Wuuthrad into the statue's grip. As soon as the axe was in place, the wall behind the statue opened.

"Ok, we need to be careful. There'll be traps galore and the local ghosts. I doubt they like visitors, even ones from the Companions," said Chloe.

"Couldn't be worse than the other tombs we've been in," said Farkas.

"It might be. The ghosts you will have to face were harbingers," said Chloe sternly.

"I'm certain you will do fine," said Vilkas.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Iguanus.

"No...my heart's too heavy with grief right now," said Vilkas, "I won't be able to fight at my best strength. I shall wait here for you."

"Ok, that's fine. Aela, you coming? Can you work with Chloe?" asked Iguanus.

"Of course I can," said Aela, "We're still shield-sisters."

"As long as there aren't any arguments when we get there," said Chloe.

"Good, let's move," said Chris.

* * *

The inner tomb could easily be mistaken for any other cairn in Skyrim, coupled with a worrying lack of draugr. "Urgh, I felt more comfortable when there was undead jumping out at us," muttered Chloe.

"Is Ysgramor the only one buried here?" asked Chris.

"His most trusted generals are here as well," said Farkas.

"Should we worried about them?" asked Chloe.

"Only if you're not strong enough to meet their challenge," said Aela

"We should be fine then. Wait, how do they test that?" said Chloe, curiously.

Just then, they heard the sound of armor scraping against stone. They looked ahead to see stone chairs that had been formerly empty and now the spirits of warriors were standing up from them and drawing their weapons. "Never mind," said Chloe weakly, readying her blade, though she had a feeling the weapon probably had no effect.

"These guys don't look that tough," said Chris.

"Chris, they're ghosts," said Chloe pointedly.

One of the ghosts charged at Chris only for him to chop at it with his war axe. The blade made easy contact with the ghost, even the only thing left behind after it fell was the sword it was using. "Maybe not regular ghosts," said Chris before his eyes crossed as another of the ghosts, holding a warhammer clonked him across the head.

"They're not that different from other ghosts I've seen," said Farkas as he sliced open another with his greatsword, "The only odd thing is that they only leave their weapons behind."

"Let's kill them first and work out the why later," snapped Chloe, knocking several down with quick blows. Between the five of them, the ghosts were swiftly taken down. If one of them didn't manage to get an arrow in Chloe, she would have thought they were harmless.

"Ok, we're looking for some kind of chamber with a lit brazier or fire of some sort," called Chloe, looking around in case more ghosts turned up.

"I think it's further on ahead," said Aela.

The group proceeded until they noticed large cobwebs on the walls. Farkas stopped and said, "This is as far as I can go."

"What's the matter?" asked Chloe.

"Ever since Dustman's Cairn, I can't stand those big creepy-crawlies," said Farkas.

Chloe nodded. "Who doesn't hate those damn things?" she said in sympathy, silently wishing she had brought a flamethrower from the Darkrift armory.

"I'm not proud, but I will stay back with Vilkas. Give my regards to Ysgramor," said Farkas.

"Of course," said Iguanus with a bow, before looking at Aela. "You coming?" he asked.

"I don't have a reason to turn back," said Aela.

Chloe nodded. "Good, you can carry the heads," she said, tossing a sack over. Aela caught them before giving Chloe a dubious look. "What, you think I don't trust you?" asked Chloe.

Aela glared before putting the bag in her pack. "You head in first. I'll cover your backs," she said calmly.

* * *

Aela felt uncomfortable carrying the heads. It wasn't because they were the severed heads of hagravens, but that they had the power to remove the wolf power from someone. It would be so simple to dump the heads somewhere and say she lost them.

There was two faint 'pat' noises behind her at that before Matt said, "Ah...Aela. You and your friends made it in after all."

"How long have you been in here?" asked Aela.

"Not long. We had to get past the brothers," said Taelina calmly before saying, "I trust you got rid of the cure at first chance."

"Well..." said Aela.

Matt sighed, "Dear, try not to be too paranoid. Aela here would have destroyed the cure the first chance she got."

"Of course," said Aela, not wanting to call a lot of attention to herself.

Taelina nodded. "Of course, dear. Aela, you will stay here and wait till we leave. Then you will sadly find how the Harbinger ghosts overwhelmed your new Harbinger and how Miss Lynch vanished," she said sternly.

"Wait a minute, you said you weren't going to kill anyone if I cooperated," said Aela.

"The Argonian has to go. Would you rather the Circle be made of werecrocodiles instead of werewolves?" asked Taelina.

"Only the lizard. My sister's just going to be spirited away," said Matt.

Taelina nodded, "Yes, she'll make a very good addition to my father's hunting packs."

Aela frowned. She had reservations about a werecrocodile becoming the new Harbinger, but she didn't want him dead. And she wasn't angry at Chloe enough that she wanted her gone.

"Is that doubt I sense?" said Taelina smugly.

"Chloe and I have our differences. She fears the beast within while I embrace it. It would make more sense for me to be the next leader of the Circle than either Iguanus or Chloe. But I've been forgetting something. I'm not just a part of the Circle, I'm a Companion first. And the Companions do not put aside their honor or betray their own," said Aela.

Matt and Taelina looked at each other before Matt said sarcastically, "So you're going to try and stop us, I presume?"

"I'll do more than try," said Aela.

Taelina just laughed, even as Matt looked concerned. "Beloved, I think she's serious," he muttered.

"Of course she is," said Taelina, "If her warrior's honor is at stake, all other honor is secondary." Aela smirked, immediately taking a blade swing at Taelina, only for her blade to halt an inch away. "...of course she cannot attack us," finished Taelina with a smirk.

Aela swung again, but her blade stopped before it hit Taelina. "I am the daughter of Hircine. No lycanthrope can hurt me outside of a hunt and that applies to extended family as well," said Taelina.

Matt grinned. "Is that so? So how will you stop us, little Aela?" Matt said tauntingly.

"By getting these heads to where they belong," said Aela before dashing off.

Taelina just stared at that before Matt said, "Blame the fates, that's what I do." before they both gave chase.

Aela was a skilled sprinter and she could run pretty fast even if she had a large burden. Also, the smaller of the Frostbite spiders had been killed and the larger ones would be more interested in a bigger meal than her. All the time she strained to hear the pursuing werewolves, only to hear something. Someone else would have presumed they had lost the pursuit and relaxed, but Aela was not someone else and knew if a werewolf had apparently vanished from pursuit then it was just waiting for an ambush opportunity. Aela wasn't really sure what she'd do once she got to the brazier, but she knew she couldn't let those daedric wolves get the heads before that.

She skidded round a corner, finally seeing light and hearing voices. She was almost there.

She put on an extra burst of speed. She could have just changed to wolf form, but it would have cost too much time and distance. She settled for running to the door and was about to burst in when she felt a sharp searing pain between her shoulders.

* * *

"Ok, Iguanus, you ready?" asked Chloe.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Iguanus, "I told you I have a really good control over my werecrocodile form. I'm better at it than as a werewolf."

"Until you lose control again..." said Chloe.

"I'm just as likely to lose control of myself as Chris is but you're not making him cure himself," snapped Iguanus.

"I'd cure myself if I could. Mine...won't work," said Chris.

"Why not?" demanded Iguanus.

Chris said "We're from space, remember? You think your world's the only one with werewolves?"

"But didn't you become our kind of werewolf after coming here?" asked Iguanus.

"I...don't even know anymore. I just know that mine's set in pretty deep. Anyways, you don't want to go back to the Hunting Grounds while you die, do you?" asked Chris.

Iguanus paused, remembering how he'd felt back there. "No. No I don't..." he said sullenly.

"Yeah, besides, if you guys really do have the favor of Hircine, you could get it again later. Though I'm not sure you can get it cured that simply the second time around," said Chloe.

Iguanus sighed. "You convinced me already. I don't want to hurt my sis by accident. Dammit, what's taking Aela so..." he snapped before Aela staggered in, falling down the last few steps, revealing a short-bladed dagger in her back.

"Uh, did you guys know we were being followed?" asked Iguanus.

"I doubt it," said Taelina's voice from the doorway.

Chloe glared as her wannabe sister-in-law-to-be walked in. "I don't recall inviting you to this ceremony," said Chloe.

"My father does not recall giving you permission to massacre his followers to use as some ingredients," said Taelina sharply.

"I tried to get a cure out of one peacefully, but she wouldn't cooperate," said Chloe.

"Oh please. We both know the only cure is in their head...literally. Now, you will surrender," said Taelina calmly, her eyes glowing yellow as she glared at Chloe.

"My brother should have already told you I don't surrender that easily," said Chloe.

"Oh, really? Kneel." snapped Taelina.

"Oh please. I don't kneel for-" started Chloe before she found herself falling forward.

"Good, very good. Now...tear the Harbinger's throat out," said Matt smugly, his own eyes glowing.

"I'm not gonna listen to that," snapped Chris.

"You're werewolves. You have no choice," said Iguanus before shifting to werecroc form and roaring.

Matt glared before snapping "I said DO IT!" Chris and Chloe shaking before shifting to their werewolf forms, complete with new glowing yellow eyes.

"You two take it easy," said Iguanus before whacking them aside, "Taelina, you've put your snout too much into everyone's business and I intend to do something about it."

Taelina looked confused before laughing cruelly, "You think you can stop the daughter of Hircine?"

Iguanus responded by punching her in the face. "I think I can take on the huntsman's spoiled brat," said Iguanus.

He aimed a second blow before a furred and clawed hand grabbed his wrist, stopping it. "Enough," snarled Matt before throwing Iguanus into the far wall.

"Oh sure, you're all big talk when you have a pack behind you, but how often do you ever do anything by yourself," said Iguanus.

"I worked solo for 2 years, lounge lizard," snapped Matt, getting into a fighting stance.

"Not you, lapdog. I'm talking about the one who holds your leash," growled Iguanus.

A second later, a second blow sent him back into the wall. "I am more than capable of fighting my own battles, newt," she snapped.

"Then prove it, bitch," growled Iguanus before lunging at her.

Taelina snarled and lunged in return, the two tackling each other, not even bothering with weapons. While Taelina had an advantage in speed and experience, Iguanus had several factors working for him. For starters, crocodiles have a very thick natural armor of scales and werecrocodiles were no exception. They also had powerful muscles, particularly in tails and jaws which definitely outranked a wolf's. Taelina's advantage however was that she was quicker, and had experience dealing with unruly thropes back in the Hunting Grounds.

The two of them thrashed around the chamber, causing the other werewolves to jump out of the way.

Matt glared before looking at Chloe and Chris. "What are you standing around for? Help!" he snapped.

The other werewolves exchanged a glance before both of them tackled Taelina. Matt stared in horror "No, not her!" he yelled, only for Chris to go for him.

Chloe had no reservations about biting and clawing at Taelina, though she had to move out of the way a lot for Iguanus. Taelina yelped at one point before pausing as Chloe gave a screeching yelp as the 'precaution' kicked in by giving her a searing pain in her head, allowing Taelina a chance to knock her aside...and Iguanus a chance to sink his teeth into her shoulder and shake her like a ragdoll. Taelina struggled to get out of his grip before Iguanus started rolling along the floor, which caused his jaws to tear even more at her body.

Matt looked on in horror before glaring and jumping forward, his blade shooting through Iguanus's shoulder and into the floor. Iguanus roared in pain, which unfortunately caused him to lose his grip on Taelina.

Taelina however looked the worse for ware, though still ready to fight, only for Matt to grab her, a transport portal appearing behind him as he held her in his arms. "This isn't over, lounge lizard," he snarled, before stepping backwards through the portal, which closed.

Iguanus rubbed his wound which was already healing up. "You two ok?" he asked.

Chris shook his head, trying to shake the stars away. "Urgh...bloody mind control...Chloe?" he said, in horror, Chloe slumped down, whining.

"I'm...I'm fine," said Chloe.

Aela said a little sarcastically "If you pups are finished, can someone please get this dagger out?"

"Oh, sorry," said Chloe before walking over and carefully extracting the dagger.

"Gah...urgh...dishonorable..." muttered Aela before passing over the cure bag. "They tried to trick me into destroying these and stepping aside. Promised me the position of Harbinger. As if a Nord's honor is for sale," she said darkly.

"I knew you wouldn't turn on us," said Chloe.

"Wait, that whole thing was a test?" asked Aela suspiciously.

"Well, I definitely didn't expect Taelina and Matt to tempt you, but carrying the cure was enough to measure your loyalty," said Chloe.

Aela glared at that before snapping, "I would never betray the Harbinger. How dare you question-" only for Chloe to go "Blah, blah, blah, they approached you for a reason."

"And it wasn't just because you were holding the bag," said Chris.

Aela glared but didn't say anything else, Iguanus taking the bag and snapping "Let's just finish this off."

"You've all done well," said a familiar voice. The group looked to see the ghost of Kodlak standing by the brazier.

"Has he been there all this time?" asked Aela.

"I and many others," said Kodlak, "The spirits of the Harbingers who do not wish to go to the Hunting Ground come here. It is not an ideal resting place, but better than spending eternity as a beast. You can only see me because you knew me in life. If dear Vignar were here, he'd see all the Harbingers that he knew over the years."

"Oh...ghosts," muttered Chris.

"Couldn't you have helped during that fight then?" asked Iguanus with a little annoyance.

"Not against Hircine's daughter, I'm afraid. As long as I am bound to the wolf, I cannot raise my hand against her," said Kodlak.

"Well, fortunately we have something that can fix that," said Chloe.

At that, Chloe opened up the bag and fished out one of the heads. "Let's get this show rolling," she said.

"Place it in the brazier and the witch's magic will be released, for me at least," said Kodlak.

Chloe nodded, tossing the head into the fire which roared higher, a faint mist flowing out. Kodlak's ghost grimaced and doubled over. His spectral form rippled before a secondary shape started to appear, that of a large wolf. The wolf spirit snarled and snapped before breaking apart from Kodlak.

"Oh shit," snapped Chris and Chloe in unison, scattering as the wolf spirit leapt forward.

Iguanus just slashed at it with his claws and the wolf spirit fell as easily as if it had been a mortal wolf. "You guys don't fight ghosts very often, do you?" commented Iguanus.

"Not really. Those we do fight are usually immune to damage," said Chris testily as Kodlak reappeared.

"I killed your beast spirit," said Iguanus.

"And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift," said Kodlak, "The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Ground. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps, someday, you'll join us in that battle. But until that day, return to Jorrvaskr, triumph in your victory, and lead the Companions to further glory."

The four nodded and bowed as Kodlak vanished before Iguanus pulled out a second head. "Here goes," he said, tossing it inside. Iguanus winced as his form seemed to phase in and out. Then there was a flash and there were suddenly two figures, an Argonian and a large transparent crocodile. "Mummy," whimpered Iguanus before the crocodile lunged at him.

* * *

"Hey, cheer up, you beat your crocodile spirit," said Chloe.

"After it nearly ate me," grumbled Iguanus was looking a little tattered.

"Well, consider that judgment for turning my college into a bed and breakfast," snapped Tiatara, brewing a health potion in the corner for him.

"Oh like you wouldn't bring your colleagues to bunk in Jorrvaskr," said Iguanus.

"Of course not. They'd hate the smell," said Tia.

"Stupid magic," grumbled Iguanus.

"Mages are superior," laughed Tiatara to herself.

The Argonian siblings soon start squabbling in a rather childish way about which group was better. Chris was enjoying the banter until he noticed the sad look on Chloe's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Chloe sighed. "Matt...he's still in control of that asshole..." she said gloomily.

"There is a way to get Matt back. We just need to find it," said Chris.

"I feel like we're running short on time," said Chloe.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet," said Chris kindly.

"But we're still getting nowhere. The cure won't work on him any more than it will work on me," said Chloe.

"Yeah...I bet there are other cures," said Chris cheerfully.

"Like what?" demanded Chloe.

"I don't know yet. But there must be a way," said Chris.

Chloe sighed before saying, "We need to find it soon. That lunar alignment is getting closer."

"We still have months," said Chris.

"A month and a half," said Chloe pointedly.

"Still plenty of time with the help of a Harbinger, an Arch-Mage and NegaMorph," said Chris cheerfully.

"Speaking of which, where is that mutant devil?" asked Chloe.

"Still seeing to Thieves Guild business last I heard," said Chris.

"How long could it possibly take him?" asked Chloe.

"Who knows? At least he's doing something with himself," said Chris.

"Well, if he doesn't hurry up and I lose my brother, I _will_ kill him." snapped Chloe

Chris didn't point out that NegaMorph was particularly hard to kill by normal means and Chloe didn't have access to her old lightning powers or advanced blasters. He had a feeling that if Chloe did want to kill NegaMorph if he failed, she would find a way. "Let's...think positive," he said slowly.

Chloe took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You think we should make those two stop fighting?"

"Nah, let em go at it. They're siblings, it'll do em good," said Chris.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Chloe.

"Hey, hey, don't be glum. You'll be giving Matt bruises again in no time," said Chris cheerfully.

"Hopefully for the right reasons," said Chloe. Chris nodded.

* * *

Taelina snarled, tossing her blade at the wall in anger. "That...bitch...how dare they? My father has lost two valuable potentials," she snapped, Matt keeping a respectful distance.

"At least those brothers didn't choose to cure themselves," said Matt.

"Yet," grumbled Taelina, "They'll be wanting to follow Kodlad's path at some point."

"At least your father is not displeased at you," said Matt.

"True, but I wouldn't want to try to disappoint him again," said Taelina.

"Of course. But do not be sad. No hunter is flawless. Even your father failed to catch the rebel werewolf, the owner of the cursed ring," said Matt, walking up and snuggling Taelina.

"It's the prizes we do catch after great trial that are worth the most," said Taelina.

"Of course," said Matt, sitting down next to her.

"You know, of all the potential mates I've had over the years, you are the one who is the most empathic. The others barely cared about anything more than hunting," said Taelina.

"I have a mind of my own. Even if it needed a slight adjustment," said Matt.

"And yet none of your former friends can say you're better off this way," said Taelina.

"Then they are fools. I was weak. Now I'm not and I have a strong mate at my side," said Matt.

"Your old mate was a fool to have given up on you so easily," said Taelina.

"Yes...yes she was," said Matt, nuzzling her cheek.

"If any werewolf is guaranteed to provide me with worthy pups, it is you," said Taelina.

"And a strong family will be reward enough. Who knows? Maybe the werewolves will eventually be following a huntress instead of a hunter?" said Matt.

"Perhaps one day," said Taelina.

"Indeed, my dear. But what of my sister? She may be...too unruly to have in our pack," Matt said calmly.

"She is stubborn and hard to control. If I could just get her to focus on something besides you, I could make use of her," said Taelina.

"Chris, they are mates. He is the one we want to use," said Matt.

"Then we shall focus on him. They'll be so much more content if they only have to think of each other," said Taelina.

Matt began to grin at that. "Oh ho," he said.

* * *

There's another chapter and one that finishes the Companions line. I think the power struggle between Aela and Chloe was natural considering Aela's attitude about the wolf power in the game. Of course, she was never going to betray the Companions. But while the Companions line is resolved, there are still a couple of other loose ends to tie up. And we'll be working on that over the next few chapters. Keep an eye out for the next one and please review.


	21. The Island

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 21: The Island**

(Chapter type: Deviating)

Right now, the only things keeping the gang on the planet were its two missing members who were both prisoners of daedra, in a manner of speaking. Find a solution to save both of them was not proving easy to find. Though that didn't stop Chloe from going through virtually every book in the Arcanum.

"Lass, you've been through every tome on oblivion we have. If it's not here, it's most likely not in Skyrim," said Urag, in a stern but not unkind voice. He had been told on the first day she'd come in to start researching, exactly why she was looking by the Arch-Mage.

"Then can't you borrow something from one of the libraries in Cyrodiil?" snapped Chloe, her eyes bloodshot and baggy from all her reading.

"Getting a book from Cyrodiil is more trouble than simply having it sent here, which in itself is a big hassle," said Urag, "A lot of the mages and librarians down there aren't willing to give up their tomes."

"So you're saying cause of some inter-college rivalry, my brother's gonna end up as some wolf bitch's lackey for eternity?" snapped Chloe, before Urag sighed "Have you tried this?" he said, taking a book off the shelf and putting it on the table, the books title being 'The Forge of the Elements.'

Chloe opened the book and read from it. It spoke of an ancient device of unknown origin beneath the College, one that had some indescribable link to Oblivion and could be used to create and conjure objects and beings from that realm. She looked up at Urag who was already walking away before she walked up and out, calling "Tiatara, what's in the basement?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea, a really bad idea," said Tiatara carefully, the group in the Midden, near the Atronach Forge.

"It looks like a straightforward procedure," said Chloe, looking in the book, "An interrogation summon should be able to conjure and dismiss."

"These are atronachs. They don't answer to any daedra prince," said Tiatara sternly.

"Then they don't have any loyalty to them," said Chloe.

"Fine, but the first sign of trouble and the spell is ditched," snapped Tiatara, preparing the last rune.

"Ok, here we go," said Chloe before pulling the lever. There was a flash of purple before a flame atronach appeared within the summoning circle. Chloe looked at the feminine fiery form and asked, "Kala, is that you?"

"No, but I know that name," said the atronach, its voice flickered like an open flame, "There is a mortal soul within the Colored Rooms. I, along with my sisters, had been given the task of attending to her."

Chloe glared, saying "You bring her-" before she yelped as the atronach hissed, showing off shark-like teeth and hissed "Or what?"

"Chloe, this Forge is not a portal that mortals can go through," said Tiatara, "Not if they wish to remain mortal anyways."

"Indeed. You are welcome to come and join us as a fellow sister," sneered the atronach with a creepy hiss that was probably chuckling.

"I'll find my own way to the Colored Rooms. Or you could point me the way and save me a lot of time having to torture it out of you," said Chloe with a dark tone.

The atronach hissed angrily, "You cannot harm me without breaking the wards...and if you do I will burn your soul from that meat and drag you back with me."

Chloe sighed and said, "I suppose we can't bargain for that info, can we?"

"Maybe...maybe not. There is a place where you can learn a safe path. Hermaeus Mora has the knowledge you seek," said the atronach.

"Hermaeus Mora? How do I contact him?" asked Chloe.

"That is your concern, mortal, not mine..." said the atronach coldly.

Chloe sighed and said, "Can you at least carry a message to Kala?"

"Only if my mistress is interested in-" said the atronach before freezing. Its face seemed to melt before reforming itself into a familiar shape.

"I wasn't sure if that would work," said the atronach with a different voice.

"Kala?" said Chloe in shock.

"Yeah, don't ask me how I'm able to do this. I barely understand it myself," said Kala.

"Ok, Kala, we're trying to get to you...and get Matt back..." said Chris before Chloe could stop him.

"What do you mean 'get Matt back'?" asked Kala in a suspicious tone.

Chloe sighed. "Erm...well...remember when you dumped him?" she said, backing up towards some cover.

"How can I forget? I've practically been reliving that scene when I sleep," said Kala.

"Well, the good news is that the Matt in that scene was actually a dragon spirit that has since been removed from him," said Chris.

"I sense bad news," said Kala darkly.

"The bad news is he was so convinced you dumped him that he's been claimed by Hircine's daughter." said Chloe quickly, jumping behind a pillar.

Kala stared in shock before saying, "He...did...WHAAAAAAAT?!", her borrowed body's flames leaping up to the ceiling as the temperature in the room rose dramatically in height.

"It wasn't voluntary," said Chris, adding, "Probably."

"At the time, he was still looking for you. We were trying to reach the Colored Rooms but ended up in the Hunting Grounds instead. Hircine's daughter just saw an opportunity," said Chloe.

"He didn't say no?" snarled Kala.

"He probably did. Taelina probably didn't care," said Chris.

Kala stared before glaring at Chris. "Did he offer any resistance?"

"Of course he did. It was a mighty battle of wills," said Chris. Kala gave him a disbelieving look before Chris said, "Ok, we weren't there so we didn't know exactly what happened."

Kala practically howled before her features vanished from the atronach who began laughing cruelly.

"Oh, her spirits have been properly raised and dashed now, bravo. Maybe now she'll stop whining so much about leaving," said the atronach.

"Oh...bugger off, you walking candle," snapped Chloe, kicking over one of the pieces of the Forge.

"Chloe, no!" shouted Tiatara before the atronach grinned and flew straight at Chloe.

Chloe just glared, shifting to her wolf form and snarling, causing the atronach to halt. "Hmm...it seems it is not just the male who was effected by the Hunting Grounds," it sneered before seemingly melting into the air.

Chloe turned to Tiatara and said, "Ok, we know this Hermaeus guy has the info we need to save Matt and Kala. That book we got from the Embassy said something about his Black Books. Where do we find them?"

"I don't know," said Tiatara, "My brother and I only got a glimpse of what Hermaeus is and it's not pretty. I don't think pursuing those books is a wise idea."

"Anybody got a better idea?" said Chris.

* * *

That night, the College was dark, many of its inhabitants sleeping and those who weren't in their quarters. As such, nobody noticed three figures wearing crude dragon priest mask knockoffs clambering up the cliff. They could have gone through Winterhold, but their quarry mustn't see them coming.

"Remember, the false one is here somewhere. we kill her while our companions deal with her spawn brother in Whiterun," said their leader as they clambered over the battlements.

"This one is supposed to be the more difficult to fight," said one of them.

"At least she is not surrounded by warriors," said the other.

"No, she's surrounded by mages, trained and untrained alike," scolded the leader, none of them noticing a door at the far end opening and a glum woman walking out with some sort of shadow trying to talk to her.

"She sounded so miserable. I don't think she'd accept Matt's apology even if we could get his mind back," said the woman.

"I can talk to her. She'll listen to me," said the shadow, the intruders looking at one another.

"Take them..." the leader ordered.

"What was that?" asked the woman, turning around.

The shadow sighed "I dunno, look like bandits. Maybe Forsaken. Didn't think they came this far."

"Well I'm in need of stress relief," said the woman.

"You're always in need of stress relief," muttered the shadow.

One of the figures yelled in a guttural voice and lunged at the shadow, before literally vanishing into him, the shadow making a burp. The woman glared, "That's disgusting."

The shadow said, "I had to think fast...plus I was hungry."

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "What the hell. I'm hungry too." Her face shifted to a lupine snout as her legs rearranged and a tail grew out. Her opponent, also a woman, seemed surprised from how she paused before drawing two silver daggers and readying herself to attack. "Where do these people get those silver weapons?" grumbled the she-wolf before lunging at her opponent.

The remaining figure pulled out a double-handed battleaxe and began to walk calmly towards the shadow. "You ate my second-in-command. You'll find me harder to digest," he snapped.

"Nah, I'm not gonna eat you. The first one isn't settling so well," said the shadow.

The leader glared and took a swing, the shadow grabbing the blade. "Hah...ahahahahahahaha!" the shadow laughed, the last part happening as it juddered in place as the axe's lightning runes kicked in.

"Can't stand lightning, can you?" said the leader before he gestured with a hand and conjured a storm atronach.

"You sssummon?" crackled the atronach, its glowing eyes staring.

"Get that thing!" snapped the leader.

The atronach turned to look at the shadows "You...you are the one called NegaMorph?" it said, ignoring the shocked complaints of its summoner.

"Uh, yeah, how do you know me?" asked the shadow as a shapeless creature emerged from it.

"My charge speaks of you. Too much in this one's opinion. She made us swear to show you respect," said the atronach, the leader snapping "Like Oblivion you wi-" he snapped before the atronach said coldly "Be silent. An order from a charge of Meridia takes precedence over your ramblings."

"I don't care if your order comes from Hermaeus Mora himself! You will do as I say and destroy that demon!" snapped the leader cultist.

"I am not a demon!" snapped NegaMorph. A second later, a blast of lightning engulfed the leader, leaving nothing but a shadow on the ground. The atronach turned to look at NegaMorph who gulped. "Erm...send my best to Kala," he said nervously, the atronach nodding and vanishing.

Chloe, meanwhile, was struggling with her opponent, who seemed to know some martial arts. "I have to admit, you're good. Too bad you've fallen with some creeps," said Chloe.

The figure just glared and managed a flip that ended with her feet connecting under Chloe's jaw, sending her flying back, Chloe clearing her vision to see the figure easily flip NegaMorph over the edge of the balcony, NegaMorph heard going "I'm gonna feel this tomorrow."

"You're really good. You're wasting your talents with those jerks," said Chloe. The response was the dagger narrowly missing her head. "Is that a no?" she said, lunging at the cultist and knocking the mask off. The face revealed beneath it was that of a Redguard woman's. "Ah, guess that explains your proficiency with blades," said Chloe.

The Redguard's eyes narrowed, spinning her remaining dagger in her grip and pulling a new one out before flipping towards Chloe, who felt an energy starting to build. Chloe opened her mouth to roar at the Redguard and startle her to throw her off her game. Imagine her surprise when a red wolf's head made of energy came out of her mouth at the same time. The Redguard barely had time to dodge before the wolf head hit her and sent her flying back.

Chloe coughed weakly and asked, "Where did come from?"

"I dunno, you eat any weird peppers lately?" asked NegaMorph.

"Har-har...you going to eat anyone else? That's gross by the way," snapped Chloe.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," said NegaMorph before a rumbling sound came out of him. "Not sure about me though," he groaned.

"I wonder what that blast was. I can hear her breathing so it didn't kill her-YIPE!" snapped Chloe, as a white furred anthro wolf leapt out, glaring.

"That's weird. I thought she was a Redguard," said NegaMorph.

"Oh dear...erm...STOP!" snapped Chloe, the anthro wolf skidding to a halt and seemingly waiting.

"Uh, identify yourself," said Chloe.

"Xikita," said the wolf coldly.

"Is that a typical Redguard name?" asked NegaMorph.

"How should I know?" asked Chloe before turning to Xikita and asking, "What were you three doing here?"

"We came to kill the Dragonborn," said the anthro wolf icily.

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"My previous lord commanded it. Miraak...the true Dragonborn," said Xikita coldly.

"Who?" asked Chloe and NegaMorph.

The wolfwoman glared at that, "The lord and master of Solstheim, champion of Hermaeus Mora."

"Oh, that's convenient. We've been wanting to get a word with Hermaeus," said Chloe.

"We were not to return till the twins were dead," snarled Xikita.

"Twins? As in Iguanus is also being targeted?" asked Chloe.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the assassins that had gone after him are already dealt with," said NegaMorph.

"Come on. We'd better wake up Tiatara. You, wolf lady, erm...look human again and follow me," snapped Chloe

"As you wish," growled the she-wolf before shifting.

"Also, put something on that isn't a cultist outfit," said Chloe.

Xikita glared, before removing the robes to reveal why Chloe's impacts had caused little effect. "Oh, nice, dragonbone armor. That's the best you can-" said NegaMorph before gagging and suddenly vomiting out an octopus-like experiment as well as several pieces of dragonscale armor. "Oh, that's why he was bothering my stomach," said NegaMorph.

Chloe and Xikita just stared. "What experiment is that?" snapped Chloe

"I think he's based off of Huggo," said NegaMorph.

"Which experiment is that?" asked Chloe.

"Experiment 489, designed to squeeze the life out of people with his tentacles," said NegaMorph before pausing and saying, "Uh oh."

The experiment was giving NegaMorph a 'seriously?' expression before latching over NegaMorph's face, facehugger style. After a long pause, NegaMorph said in a dull yet muffled tone, "This is more annoying than anything else."

* * *

"They tried to do what?" snapped Tiatara, glaring at the sullen Redguard who had literally been ordered to the corner by Chloe.

"They were sent to kill you under the orders of Miraak, the true Dragonborn," said NegaMorph, the octopus-like experiment still latched onto his face.

"And the squid?" said Tiatara in a deadpan tone.

"Also one of them. Unlike Chloe, the guys I infect don't have to listen to me," said NegaMorph.

"Just...throw it back or something," snapped Tiatara, readying a teleport spell.

"Hang on, this guy's lots of suckers," said NegaMorph as he tried to pull the experiment on, "Ah, what the heck, I'll just do it the easy way." He melted his head and tossed the experiment before it found another purchase.

Chloe muttered to him, "Is that safe? Letting it loose?"

"It's a bigger danger for him than for anyone else," said NegaMorph, "Chances are he'll end up something's lunch."

"Ok, we're ready. One port to Whiterun, coming up," said Tiatara, wearing her spellsword gear and a 'take no shot' expression.

"What about her?" asked Chloe, pointing at her thrall.

"If Chloe is anything like Taelina, then the Redguard can do nothing," said Tiatara.

"I'm not sure if I like having that kind of power," said Chloe.

"Well, just be careful with it," said Tiatara, tossing the teleport serum down and causing the group to vanish...

* * *

...and reappear in the home of the companions...just as a werewolf tackled a screaming cultist down.

"Well, looks like the cultists didn't have much luck here either," said NegaMorph.

Iguanus walked into view at that. "Sis, I wondered if they came after you too. These guys had the cheek to walk up and say they were gonna kill me. For some scale-shedding idiot, Miraak," he said cheerfully.

"Similar group tried to kill me," said Tiatara, "Except they didn't even get to me."

"They bumped into me and Nega. Oh and I found out I can barf werewolf on people. That girl's one of the assassins. Say, hi, Xikita," said Chloe.

"Hi," said Xikita in an annoyed tone.

"Now stand on one foot," said Chloe gleefully, Xikita rolling her eyes and doing so.

NegaMorph sighed, "We have a location too, for some...one who could help. Bad news is we need to get to Miraak first."

"Round up the others, we're heading out," said Chloe.

* * *

"That's the person who shipped you?" said Chloe, looking at the small log ship in Windhelm's dock.

"Indeed, his ship carried us from Solstheim," said Xikita.

Chloe looked over before walking up to the boat, a couple of the crew looking over. "Where's your captain?" she called.

"That would be me," said one of the sailors, "Gjalund Salt-Sage at your service."

"Hey there. I hear you do runs up to Solsthiem. Me and my friends need to head up there, soon as possible," said Chloe calmly.

"Solstheim? No way. I am never going back to that island," said Gjalund.

"Why is that?" said Chloe warningly

"I remember sailing to Raven Rock one day and the next thing I knew, I was returning back to Windhelm with passengers I had never met before. It's not right for a man to forget days like that. That place is cursed. I will not be going back there," said Gjalund.

Chloe was about to talk again before Xikita grabbed Gjalund and snapped in a heavy accent, "You were given gold to ship me and my people back. You dare go back on your word? You _will_ ship my companions and I to Solstheim or I will cut you down like the dishonorable dog that you are."

"Ok, ok, there's no need for bloodshed," said Gjalund, "We'll set sail for Solstheim when our supplies are onboard."

"Yet I see no supplies in need of loading," snapped Xikita.

"We were not expecting passengers. We'll need extra food rations," said Gjalund.

"Fine. I'll stay here...and make sure you don't have...any schedule changes," snapped Xikita.

"Your new wolf shows potential," muttered Techo.

"Indeed. NegaMorph, make sure she doesn't change the schedule herself," said Chloe.

"Will do," said NegaMorph. Contrinus gave an uneasy look at the bay and said, "We're going to be sailing over water for how long?"

"Don't tell me you're starting to get a feline's hydrophobia," said Chris.

"No, I'm just queasy from donating a good amount of blood and magicka to start the development of Takes-in-Light's new body," said Contrinus.

Her eyes glowed for a second before Takes-in-Light snapped, "The sooner I have my own body, the better."

"You ought to have been there when the procedure started," said Draco, "Contrinus had to give so much Argonian blood to pump into that thing. Then it formed into what looked like an Argonian egg only without the shell. Man, that thing was so pulsing and squishing and moving its tiny little limbs..."

NegaMorph was the only one who didn't look unwell at that. Takes-in-Light said, "At least I have a body now. It just needs to hatch."

"The sooner the better," groaned Contrinus.

* * *

The trip to Solstheim and Raven Rock was pretty quick, but Chloe had questions, in fact everyone did, aimed at Xikita. "Ok, talk, see? Why'd you try to rub out our compadres?" snapped Draco, a little drunk on apparent power, shining a lantern in an annoyed Xikita's face who said something.

"You don't answer to Miraak anymore. You answer to her," said Chris.

"I did not...answer...to him...in the first...place. I was hired, simple as that," snapped Xikita.

"Let me guess, the guy who hired you didn't tell you want the job entails," said Techo.

"He told us everything, otherwise I would have parted his head from his shoulders," snarled Xikita.

"And you couldn't tell he was lying?" asked Chloe.

"He was...certain we would succeed," said Xikita.

"So, was it Miraak himself who hired you?" asked Techo.

"No...some underling in the docks," said Xikita.

"Of course," said Techo, "What do you know about Miraak?"

"Not much. He leads this cult, kills anyone who gets in his way, claims that he is the one true Dragonborn. He claims to have the power to bend a dragon's will," said Xikita.

"Yeah right. Dragons have pretty inflexible wills," said NegaMorph.

"He managed it...the Bend Will shout," snapped Xikita.

"Never heard of it," said Iguanus.

"That is because Miraak invented it," said Xikita.

"We'll have to speak with this Miraak at some point," said Tiatara.

"We'll need to find him...and how much do you bet Matt and Taelina will pop up?" said Chris bitterly.

"Do they have transport over water?" asked Chip.

"They are daedric. I do not think they care," said Chloe.

* * *

Raven Rock was a small town, with only a few houses, most of them built under the ashy soil. However, windows were not a high priority so no one noticed when a pair of anthro wolves appeared behind one house.

"So this is where we can find an alternative to the ritual?" said Matt, not sounding impressed.

"Something that won't require the lunar alignment," said Taelina, "I'm not taking any more chances."

"So...this Miraak can tell us as such? I don't like the idea of working with a daedric prince who looks like something HP Lovecraft dreams up after too much cheese before bed," said Matt.

Taelina paused and looked at Matt. "You have got to stop using your offworld references. I can't follow anything you say when you talk like that."

"He's a demonic squid monster. Plus, you do not have to stay here. I could show you the multiverse," said Matt lustfully.

"Your crew would never accept me as your mate," said Taelina.

"So? We lure a ship in, overpower the crew, and leave," said Matt.

"I doubt it could be that simple," said Taelina.

"More than you know," said Matt gleefully, before a voice said "Hey...who are you?", the two turning to see a guard, Matt grinning "Just looking for dinner..."

Taelina also grinned and said, "You look good enough to eat. Let's find out." before the guard was grabbed and dragged screaming into the alley, the scream cut off with a crack.

Line break

Matt and Taelina weren't the only supernatural visitors on Solstheim. A certain pair of vampires had just finished with a small group of Reavers. "Personally, I prefer the higher classes than these ragamuffins," said Ghoulwyrm, "They tend to have cleaner blood."

"You could have left _one_ alive. The dead tend to be useless as sources of information," snapped Tahaussia

"Oh please. I can interrogate the dead as easily as the living," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Go ahead then, try. Reavers tend to think of that..." said Tahaussia.

"We'll see," said Ghoulwyrm before zapping one corpse with a reanimating spell.

Tahaussia counted down the seconds till Ghoulwyrm had a mind link and paused, walking calmly over to pick up a discarded axe and cutting his own head off. "Warned you," she said mockingly as Ghoulwyrm's head reattached and regenerated.

"Those bandits were more resourceful than I gave them credit for," said Ghoulwyrm.

"What was it that you heard anyways?" asked Tahaussia.

"A three-month long nightmare...with aeiou," said Ghoulwyrm in a distant voice.

"Oh, a nightmare wall hex. I thought they were outlawed," said Tahaussia cheerfully.

"For good reason," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Yes, they were...a little zealous in their response. Still, at least it didn't send you mad," said Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm blinked. For a second, he thought he saw a man in a spacesuit behind Tahaussia. He made a mental note to clean his brain when he got back.

"Are you ok, dear aeiou?" asked Tahaussia, causing Ghoulwyrm to scream. Tahaussia grinned and said, "Oh, I'm going to get so much fun out of this."

* * *

Chloe and company jumped down the gangplank and into the harbor. "Ok, first things first: we need to get a lead on Mr. Tentacle," she said.

"Oh sure, he ought to stick out like a sore chela," said NegaMorph.

"We spread out, ask arou-and what's so funny, whelp?" sapped Chloe and Xikita laughed, the latter saying "He removed the memories from the captain. The people here will be no trouble."

"Oh like no one will have any idea who Miraak is," said Chip before tapping a passing Dark Elf on the shoulder and asking, "Pardon me, do you know where we may find someone named Miraak?"

"Here in his temple," said the Dark Elf in a dull voice.

"Great, which temple?" asked Chip.

"Here in his shrine," said the Dark Elf with the same dull voice.

Chris said "Zombiiiies…" in a sing-song voice.

"No, they have a pulse," said Chip, "It's actually more like he's sleepwalking."

"Shame we left Morph behind. He coulda woke them up," said Chris.

"Oh, he'll show up eventually," said Draco, "Right when it'd the funniest."

"Let's just find a way to snap them out of it," said Chloe, calmly.

"Let's see where they're going," said Chip.

At that, another elf walked by, the group looking at one another before following. The elves walked out of the town along the beach. It was easy to see where they were going. There was some sort of monolith standing in the middle of a pool of water and several of the townspeople were building something around it.

"Oh boy, brain suckers. It's that time Megan tried summoning all over again," said Chloe.

"Mind control and construction usually don't lead to good things," said Chip.

"Yeah, but we can't smash it...yet. This Miraak creep might come near it," said Chris carefully.

"Not sure if we can smash it," said Contrinus, "That thing's giving off a lot of magic."

"Ok, we wait till these people leave. Then we go in and take a peek," said Chloe.

"How long could that take?" asked Draco.

"Could be a while. We might want to find something to do in the meantime," said Chip.

"We could see if there are any other towns here. Ones preferably not mind controlled," said Chris sarcastically.

"From what I hear, this island has only three settlements," said Iguanus, "There's Raven Rock here, a village of Skalls on the opposite corner of this island, and a Telvanni wizard living on the other side of this shore."

"There must be somewhere that isn't mind whammied," snapped Chloe.

"That guy doesn't seem to be doing anything," said NegaMorph, pointing at a bald-headed Dark Elf wearing a red robe who was watching the workers.

"Good, let's grab him," said Chloe with an evil grin.

"Uh, Chloe, I don't think you want to-" started Tiatara.

"I know what I'm doing," said Chloe, "We just jump him before he knows what's happening."

Chloe stomped out, pushing two elves aside before putting a hand on the cloaked figure's shoulder. "Ok, cheeky, start talking!" she snapped.

The Dark Elf raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, you aren't ensorcelled like the others. Are you a newcomer?"

"Yes I am. Did you do the en...sorcer...ing? Is that a word?" said Chloe, her train of thought wobbling on the tracks.

"Me? No. I'm merely observing. It's quite an accomplished work of arcane power," said the Dark Elf.

"Oh?...oh..." said Chloe, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What puzzles me most is the cycles this ensnarement goes through," said the Dark Elf, "The workers aren't always working on these constructions and they seem to have no memory of doing so during their rest periods."

"And he's building?" said Chloe, in a prompting tone.

"He who?" asked the Dark Elf.

"This Miraak guy," said Chloe.

"Miraak? Miraak? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, now I remember...though it doesn't make any sense," said the Dark Elf.

"Why not?" asked Chloe.

"Because Miraak has been dead for ages," said the Dark Elf.

Chloe paused before saying "Zombies?" before there was a howl in the distance that sounded like 'fucking undead'.

"I doubt that. Zombification does not last too long and the subjects are capable of much independent thought," said the Dark Elf.

"And you know this from personal experience?" asked Chloe.

"I've dabbled in Conjuration. A Telvanni wizard must know all schools of magic," said the Dark Elf.

"So...how can a DEAD GUY..." Said Chloe, screaming the last words in the wizard's ear before she continued "...manage to take over an island?"

"No need to shout," said the wizard, "Perhaps the answer lies in his temple. Miraak had a large temple at the very center of this island, on top of the mountain."

"Ok...and is there anyone on this rock that isn't mind whammied?" snapped Chloe, starting to lose patience.

"By that, I assume you refer to people who are not enthralled all the time," said the wizard, "You might check the Skaal village. They have some unusual magic that might have been able to counteract this controlling force."

"Skaal village, check...and I'm assuming the temple is a deathtrap, right?" said Chloe sweetly.

"Well, what ancient temple isn't a deathtrap?" said the wizard in a snarking tone, "Miraak was a dragon priest after all, a particularly clever one at that."

"You're an asshole," said Chloe bluntly.

"I've been called worse. And the name is Master Neloth, though I wouldn't expect a barbarian to know enough about Morrowind to know what it means," said the wizard.

"Bite me," said Chloe bluntly before walking back to cover, "Guys, we got a nice location."

"Where to?" asked Chris.

"Center of the island, Miraak's digs are up there. We go up, chop his head off, kick it in a volcano and raid his notes," said Chloe cheerfully.

"That's a tough climb," said Contrinus.

"I'm sure there's a pathway up there," said Chloe.

* * *

The pathway was rather clearly marked, with dragon skeletons on either side of it.

"Hmm...speaking as someone with dragon DNA, this is fucking creepy," said Chloe finally.

"I thought Miraak was a dragon priest," said Techo.

"He's also a Dragonborn," said Tiatara, "I guess those two things clashed."

"The dragon priests followed the dragons, right? Maybe he didn't like being told what to do," said Chloe, the group heading up the path

"Or perhaps someone made him a better offer," said Iguanus.

"Like who? If it was whatever the resistance was in those days, he wouldn't have been locked up," said Chloe.

"Miraak wasn't just a priest for the dragon cult," said Tiatara.

"Yeah, but if he was a Dragonborn and helped the locals beat said dragons, why kill him after?" said Chloe, the group arriving at the entrance, several cultists watching with mild interest, two more above with crossbows aimed.

"Somehow, I doubt a ghost would be able to command this much power," said Tiatara.

One of the cultists seemed surprised. "Xikita, we thought you dead," it said in a metallic voice, some sort of heavy armor obviously under the mask.

"I survived and I've brought new acolytes to Miraak's temple," said Xikita.

"Hmm...interesting choice, two Argonians too?" said the cultist suspiciously.

"Their arms are strong. They'll make good builders," said Xikita.

"Hmm...and you managed to kill the Dragonborn?" said the cultist, clearly suspicious, as he waved to the other guards who began to walk forward.

Chris noticed that Chloe was starting to shake and unsightly body hair was starting to sprout up. "Chloe, now's not the time," he whispered.

One of the other cultists, clearly a mercenary, said "Heh...she part Khajiit with that hair?"

Chris sighed as Chloe snapped, snarling "Xikita, break that idiot's neck!", the cultists stepping back in shock at that.

"Here we go," said NegaMorph dully.

Xikita seemed to grin before grabbing the shocked cultist by the neck and twisting, even as a crossbow bolt missed her.

"I suppose we might as well start fighting too," said Draco. The other cultists had snapped out of their shock at that, lunging at the group, one making the mistake of going for Draco. Draco grabbed the guy and tossed him over the side of the scaffolding. Another one tried to slash him at that only to be engulfed in an ice blast and frozen solid.

"Watch your back, Draco," called Tiatara before firing another ice blast.

"Hit the snipers," called Chris, wolfing out and lunging at a heavily-armored cultist who actually managed to match his strength.

"Got it," called NegaMorph before shooting at the archers.

Two fatal screams confirmed the hits at that. "Warn the master! The Drag-" yelled the last one before Iguanus stabbed him through the chest.

"Ok, that's all of them," said Iguanus. And yet despite the fact that many of the cultists screamed as they died or the fighting got close to them, the workers didn't seem to notice them at all. And it was not just Dark Elves working on the construction, there were several Nords in Carved Nordic armor. Curiously, only one of them was not working on building and was actually trying to talk the others out of it.

Chris walked towards the Nord at that. "Hey...hey, you ok?" he called, before jumping as the Nord span, hand on her sword hilt.

"Be gone, werewolf. I'll not let you make easy prey of my kin!" snapped the Nord.

"Hey, I'm a civilized werewolf. I don't want to eat them!" yelped Chris.

The Nord paused and said, "Few werewolves have the clarity of mind to be able to speak in beast form."

Chloe walked into view at that. "We're not normal werewolves. We're here investigating an attack on our friends by these wackos," she said sternly.

"Taelina! Has Hircine aligned himself with Miraak?" snapped the Nord.

"Hey, I am not Taelina. I am far nicer and in better shape," said Chloe.

The Nord glared before saying "Hmm...the Daughter of the Hunt would hardly waste her time trying to help mortals...fine. My name is Frea of the Skaal. I am here trying to free my kinsmen from the curse that enslaves their minds."

"Do you have any idea what enslaved them?" asked Chip.

"I am unsure," said Frea, "Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

"Why's that? He sent a load of goons to attack me and my brother so he must be alive," said Tiatara

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below," said Frea.

"Are there any of your kin who isn't enslaved?" asked Iguanus.

"There are a few of us left unaffected by this curse," said Frea, "My father, Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village. I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, then there is no hope for my people."

"Then we'd better fix this," said Chloe confidently, heading for the temple doors. Just then, two more cultists came into sight and started attacking. "Oh good, I hadn't quite gotten my fill yet," said Chloe before she rushed them.

Frea winced as Chloe lunged at the cultists, grabbing one by the head and literally twisting his head off before slashing the second across the throat, her eyes glowing the same color as Taelina's had when they had encountered her. "Are you sure she is safe?" asked Frea.

"Werewolves aren't safe, but they can be trusted," said Chris.

Chloe walked back at that, panting a bit before saying, "Let's find this Miraak. I have had enough of this entire mission..."

"Yes, this quest has dragged out longer than it has to. We've been away from our home village too long," said Chris loudly.

Chloe glared. "That's not what I meant and you-" she began before Chris sighed and kissed her on the lips, backing up as Chloe stared with a surprised look.

"Well, we better be moving on. We've got an evil sorcerer guy to fight," said NegaMorph quickly.

"Yes...we'll, erm...continue this talk later in private, Chris," said Chloe in a dazed voice.

* * *

The inside of the temple was a lot like other Nordic tombs they've been in. And yet it was grander and dragon motifs were a lot more common. Frea looked around before saying "Check the side rooms. There might be something of use."

"Eh, looks like basic loot to me," said NegaMorph, "Pretty good stuff though."

A grunt came from the far end of the main hall at that, a trio of draugr walking into view before they spotted the intruders. "Oh look, draugr," said Tiatara dully before shooting a fireball that engulfed the three of them.

The 'guards' dispatched, the group continued on, Frea leading the way with NegaMorph. "Beware of traps. These old temples can have them anywhere."

NegaMorph sighed. "Oh please. Don't be so paranoi-duuuuur…" he said, his intelligence lowering significantly as an arrow shot out a side hole and into his head.

Frea let out a squeal of shock. "Way to blow our cover, NegaMorph," said Draco as he pulled out the arrow, black ooze dripping from it as the hole healed up.

NegaMorph just fall over at that, making bubbling noises. "He'll be fine. He overdosed on healing potions as a baby," said Tiatara quickly.

Frea stared before shaking her head and said, "We cannot let ourselves be distracted. The root of the corruption must be found and torn out."

"Ok, let's go then," said Chloe, pushing past.

Frea glared before saying calmly, "This place...Miraak tried to take power here...and protect himself in the process."

"Protect himself from what?" asked Iguanus.

"The legends say he betrayed his dragon masters. So most likely, from them," said Frea darkly.

* * *

The group looked around the large chamber they had found themselves in, a half dozen hanging cages, many still 'occupied' hanging from the center. Frea walked over to the guardrail and said faintly, "I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were these poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?"

"This torture chamber has probably seen a lot of ugly things," said Contrinus, "I can only imagine the screams."

Just then, the group started to hear something, it sounded like...giggling? "Ok, that's not something I expected," said NegaMorph before looking in the next room, "I take that back, this was totally expected."

The rest, minus Frea who headed to check another room, peered in to see Morph tied to a rack and pretty stretched. "Oh, hi guys, I have a feeling these guys aren't licensed chiropractors," he said cheerfully.

"Oddly enough, the only question I want to ask is 'how did you get here ahead of us?'" said Chloe.

"I asked for directions." said morph

"That was about as sensible an answer as I could have expected," said Chloe before she untied Morph's. Of course, this caused his stretched body to slingshot forward into the air as he went 'wheeeee'. Chloe sighed, catching him as he landed. "You need to look like something other than...you," she snapped.

Morph looked confused for a second before saying, "Oh, I know!" before shifting into Houdini and turning invisible.

"I suppose he'll be harder to spot," said Chip.

"It's good enough. Do _not_ turn visible till we tell you to," said Chloe.

"Okeydokey," said Morph's voice.

"And no talking either," snapped Chloe, as Frea walked in.

"I think I found a way further in, but the stairs are out," said Frea.

"I think we can find a way to work around that," said Chloe.

* * *

After going through several chambers, including one with swinging blades and another with bridges and draugr, the group finally made it to the temple's sanctum and there was a noticeable shift in architecture.

Frea looked around, saying "I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters. But his path seems to have been a cruel one. I wonder if we will find some answers to what happened so long ago."

There was a familiar growling sound up ahead. "Looks like some of those answers will find us," said Iguanus. A half dozen skeletal warriors walked into view, one drawing its sword across its neck and pointing the blade at them. "Skeletons? What? Was Miraak expecting rookies to get into his sanctum?" asked Iguanus, almost sounding offended.

Several cultists also walked into view, one in heavy armor and holding a warhammer. "Ok, that's more appropriate," said Iguanus.

"Kill the intruders," called the Warhammer-wielding one, Chloe lunging at him and being sent flying with a squealing yelp; the cultist's warhammer was inlaid with silver

"You'll pay for that!" snapped NegaMorph before letting loose several crossbow shots. The crossbow bolts simply bounced off, the cultist sneering under his helmet, stomping forward, even as NegaMorph backed up. "Oh, my bones will be feeling this in the morning," groaned NegaMorph. The cultist brought the hammer down on NegaMorph, pounding him into the floor, Nega rasping, "Just when I think I've discovered all forms of pain, I discover new and interesting versions…" before the cultist turned and advanced on Iguanus.

"You heretics will fall long before Miraak returns," said the cultist.

"I don't think so. I learnt a few things," said Iguanus, before yelling something in the dragon tongue. The cultist laughed...right up until a blast of icy wind flash froze him.

"Indeed, let's show them we are true Dragonborn," said Tiatara before letting out a Shout that cause fire to shoot out of her mouth. Half the skeletons were caught in the blast, reduced to piles of smoking bones which left the remaining two cultists.

"This is your best chance to surrender," said Techo, "I suggest you take it."

"NEVER!" yelled one of the cultists, only to receive an arrow to the chest from Frea, the other getting stabbed by Chris as he charged.

"Ok, let's keep moving. You ready to go Chloe?" asked Chris.

Chloe's crossed eyes looked at him and she saw an incredibly dashing wolfman. "I'll go with you anywhere," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Uh, ok, come on," said Chris a bit awkwardly.

* * *

After going through a caged corridor, Frea commented, "How much deeper can this be? I have been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple... It cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones."

Chris looked embarrassed as the still recovering and still dazed Chloe clinging to his arms, practically with hearts for eyes as the group walked into a smaller room with a dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling, a word wall at the back.

Frea looked up at the skeleton, saying "I had heard Miraak has turned against the Dragon Cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this... It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end."

"Yeah, dragons don't like being reminded they can be killed, seeing their bones used as trophies must really get under their skin," said Draco.

"You talk like you know how they feel," said Frea, reading something on the wall as Iguanus walked towards the word wall in a daze. As usual, a particular rune on the wall started to glow as energy started swirling towards Iguanus as well as Tiatara.

"No, wait!" Frea called before a sarcophagus in the corner opened with a crash.

The draugr looked like a typical overlord, but there was some strange radiance round it. "You dare steal the master's knowledge?" it gurgled, glaring at the Dragonborn who were still in a trance.

"Uh, guys, not a good time to be out of it," said Chip.

"A draugr's still a draugr. We can take him," said Contrinus as sunfire appeared in her hands.

"Allies of thieves will share their fate," gurgled the draugr, before walking with surprising normality towards them.

"They must have packed this one with better preservatives," said Chip. The draugr sneered and swung at Chip at that. Chip brought up his shield and blocked the blow, though it was strong enough to make him stagger. The draugr smirked again and kicked Chip in the shield, knocking him over before reaching back to block an attack from behind.

"If you cannot defeat his vanguard, how can you hope to beat Miraak?" sneered the draugr.

Chloe snarled, her current body filling her with rage at this...thing. "How dare you?" she began, striding towards the draugr who just laughed.

"One of Hircine's spawn...be gone," he snapped, using the 'Fus' shout to send her flying.

"That's it, you're going down!" roared Chris as he tackled the draugr. The draugr turned in surprise as Chris tackled him, Chloe dizzily looking up, part of her brain saying there couldn't possibly be a choir as Chris stood up from his tackle.

"So where do we go from here? It's a dead end," said Techo.

"There's always a false back to one of the sarcophagi," said Tiatara, "Just start looking."

Frea peered in the draugr's coffin to say "You have done this before?" stepping aside to show an open iron gate.

"You'd be surprised," said Tiatara.

Frea nodded, the group headed down and into a circular room that looked lived in, several busts of some sort of creature around. Frea walked up to a ruined book on the side and muttered "I wonder if there is something here that tells the story of Miraak..." before looking around and saying "I do not recognize this statuary. We passed a few of them earlier, but they are becoming more frequent as we get further in. I do not like this place. It almost looks as if these statues will come to life at any moment."

"Ick, ugly fish," commented NegaMorph, "Their mugs are as nasty as Lucius's." He paused before looking in the mouth of one. "There's a handle in it," said NegaMorph curiously

"Uh, I wouldn't go pulling strange handles in fish heads unless I knew what they activated," said Chip.

Frea sighed. "I will do it," she said, reaching in with a grim look and pulling the lever.

With a slow grinding sound, the gate in the floor opened, revealing a spiraling staircase. "Hopefully this is the last one," said Chris.

The spiral staircase continued down, until they reached another door, which led to a huge chamber, which was home to a giant statue of some sort of...crab thing.

"What is that thing supposed to be?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure, but it looks familiar," said Tiatara.

"Looks like Cthulhu," said Chloe to herself.

"I get the feeling that Miraak didn't just decide to worship himself," said Iguanus.

"No...that's something else," said Frea darkly, pulling a lever at the far end, behind the statue, a hidden door opening.

The door led to a rather twisted tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a circular room. The architecture of the room was far less chaotic and twisted as the rest, almost seeming like a shrine. In the center of the room was a podium, on which rested a black book with a cover embossed with a seal of a monstrous crab/squid creature not unlike the statue they saw. Rather ominously, dark mist swirled from it.

"Ok...that's not good," said Chloe weakly, the energy radiating from the book making her feel ill.

Frea looked at the book with unease. "This book... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet...not. It may be what we seek," she said.

"Great...draw lots to see who opens it?" asked Chris.

Tiatara sighed and said, "I'll do it."

"Sister, wait, it could be dangerous," said Iguanus.

"It has to be done by someone," said Tiatara.

"Oh please, it's a book. What's it gonna do, eat us?" said NegaMorph.

Tiatara approached the book slowly before opening it up. She had a second to look at the strange verse written on the front page before dark green tentacles started emerging from the book and wrapping around her.

"NegaMorph...never speak again," snarled Chloe.

"Tiatara!" yelled Iguanus as he tried to pull the tentacles off of his sister only for them to ensnare him as well.

"Oh...poop," muttered Chloe before Frea watched in horror as the tentacles grabbed them too, leaving her alone.

* * *

The thing the group knew, they were in a place completely unlike any they've ever seen. In all directions was an endless green sea with islands scattered across it and structures made out of twisted metal and what looked to be countless books. In the distance was a tall tower over which a cloudy vortex swirled. On the island they were on right now, there were several floating creatures that looked to be mostly composed of tentacles with two arms, a mask for a face, and robes. There was also a man wearing grand robes and a strange tentacled mask.

"Uh oh..." said NegaMorph in a low voice as Chloe glared "You...you're Miraak?" she snapped.

A wave of force suddenly forced the group to their knees. "Who are you to dare set foot here?" demanded Miraak before looking at the Argonian twins, "Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it." He gave the others a brief glance and said, "You are just offworlders, vagabonds who do not know the true nature of Tamriel." Miraak waved his hand dismissively and said, "You are beneath my notice."

"Don't you dare-" began Chloe before she, Chris, Techo and NegaMorph vanished.

Miraak turned to the Argonians and said, "You have slain a great many dragons, I see. And yet..." He Shouted in the dragon language and suddenly energy armor appeared over him. "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! Mul... Qah Div! This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home." He walked over to a serpentine dragon and said to the tentacled beings, "Send them back where they came from. They can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

* * *

Frea stared as the book seemed to spit up the two Argonians. "You're alive. Your friends…" she said.

"What happened?" asked Tiatara.

"You are the first to return. Wherever that...daedric thing took you, your friends are yet to return," said Frea, the group looking with concern at the book.

* * *

The group were wandering through the book piles, trying to find a way out. "Man, I'd hate to see the library fines at this place," said NegaMorph.

"Save the jokes for after we're back in our proper reality," said Chloe.

"Urgh...while we're here, let see if we can find a book on getting to the Colored Rooms," said Chris, before a giggle was heard from a side corridor. "Erm...anyone else hear that?" he said.

The group walked down the side corridor until they came to a stone wall, which was slightly out of place among this twisted architecture. On the wall was an engraving of a pyramid with an eye in its top surrounded by a ring. "Hmm, isn't that the universal symbol of enlightenment?" asked Techo.

"Who cares? We need to find a way out of here," said Chloe.

Techo looked closely at the engraving and said, "Maybe this might be the way out." He poked at the pupil of the eye and jumped back when it lit up.

Golden light started moving over the lines of the engraving, highlighting it. But the light was also going outside the lines and forming other pictures. Within the ring, several odd symbols appeared, including an open bag of ice of all things. The pyramid itself gained stick arms and legs as well a top hat and bow tie. As the engraving finishing lighting up, an echoing laughter could be heard. Suddenly, the pyramid peeled itself off the wall and formed into a solid creature, mostly yellow and yet flat as a plate. "Well, well, well, it's a small omniverse after all," said the creature as it floated around the group.

"Oh no...everyone...best behavior...NSC has a file on that guy," said Techo quietly.

"Who is this guy?" asked NegaMorph.

"Name's Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya!" said the pyramid being, lifting up his hat. The four of them suddenly lifted up into the air and fell back down as Bill put his hat back on.

"Oh no...another Discord," said NegaMorph to himself.

"Oh Discord, great guy, has a really catchy song, we hang out a lot at the Mad Gods' Club," said Bill.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Chloe.

"Freelance work, toots," said Bill, "I can't spend every day plotting the total collapse of reality. A lot of Daedric Princes need a go-between guy and I get along with a lot of them."

There was a rumble at that, Bill actually looking worried for a second. "And I certainly wouldn't think of double-crossing them. I saw what happened to the last guy," said Bill quickly, pointing to a bandaged-up doppelganger who groaned "Remember, don't steal from mad gods."

"So anyways, if you're here, that means you're looking for-" started Bill before he noticed the others' eyes glowing green. "Oh c'mon! I'm the one who's supposed to be giving that information!" snapped Cipher.

A deep voice, from all four, said, "So you could fool them into releasing you? You were warned...demon." adding, "Perhaps I should inform them of your...vulnerability?"

"Ugh, fine, whatever happened to professional trust?" grumbled Bill.

"Trust? Talk to Meridia if you want that," sneered Mora's voice.

Bill just glared before noticing the others were coming out of it. "So then, now that you've been informed of the rules, let's get down to business. What kind of info are you looking for today?" he asked in his usual cheerful demeanor, "Wait, wait, don't tell me, let me guess." He stretched one arm towards Chloe and pulled out a card behind her ear, "Is this what you're wanting?"

Chloe snatched the card and read, "A guide to moving between the Oblivion realms undetected."

"Ooh, good pick," said Bill, "Best way to get to those hard-to-reach plains of Oblivion. But it's gonna cost ya..."

"No, we won't help you escape," said Chris is a deadpan tone.

"I can sweeten the deal..." said Bill.

"I don't think so," said Techo, "We already have enough trouble from one reality warper."

"Oooooh...you mean the new girl?" said Bill.

"Most likely, unless there's anyone else," said Chloe dryly.

"Ooooh...lovely. Now then, what _do_ you have to offer? We don't take freebies here," said Bill, his eye glowing red at that

"One moment please," said Chris before the group went into a huddle, "Ok, guys, what does an interdimensional nutcase like Bill want? Asides from freedom or our souls."

"Hey, he's just a middleman, it's Hermaeus Mora we have to bargain with," said NegaMorph.

"Or do you?" said Bill, suddenly part of the huddle. The group jumped back with a yelp. "Oh, it's so nice to have some new guys to play with," said Bill.

NegaMorph glared. "Now look here. Don't make me blast you, you little pizza slice," he snapped.

Techo yelped and gibbered, "He didn't mean that."

NegaMorph pushed Techo away, snapping, "Hell, yes I meant it."

"Oh, ho, ho, the asymmetrical mutant blob thinks he can handle little ol' me," said Bill, "Now isn't that **HILARIOUS?** " Bill said the last word with a very deep voice as he suddenly became 10 times bigger than the group and bright red with a black eye.

NegaMorph raised an eyebrow. "Really? Four against-GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" he snapped, turning to see the others had run for cover.

"I think you need a lesson about how the rules work around here," said Bill as NegaMorph floated up, "I might not be able to appear on your mortal plane and my powers may be a fraction of what they once were. But there's still circumstances were I'm allowed a lot of **LEVERAGE!** "

NegaMorph yelped as gravity quadrupled for him, flattening him. "I'm sure you aren't allowed this." he rasped.

"Mora gives me leeway when costumers are being unruly," said Cipher as he peeled NegaMorph up and started spinning him like a basketball, "Now let's see, what would be agonizingly painful and horrifying to a creature that can regenerate from a single speck?"

Bill let go of the spinning NegaMorph to think before grinning (minus the mouth part of course). "I knooooow…" he said, reaching into nothing and pulling out a disc marked 'Matt's singing'. "Open wide," said Bill before stuffing the disc into NegaMorph's head.

NegaMorph went bug-eyed before his mind's ear could hear Matt's horrific singing...in stereo...and repeating. Bill let the now-screaming Nega fall before saying, "Well then, where were we?" Bill looked around, his eye letting out a searchlight-like beam. "Where did my new buddies run off to?"

* * *

"This is nuts. A Class Z working _for_ this guy...and scared of him? Let's just find a mage and try a random gate again," said Chris desperately as the trio ran for it.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we've got a time limit to do this," said Techo desperately.

Chloe thought about this before she stopped running. "No, we do have a time limit. That lunar alignment is approaching and I can't afford any more delays. We have to find a way to get Kala back before it's too late."

"You want knowledge of the hidden paths," said the deep voice from earlier, echoing from everywhere at once.

The group looked around before looking up. Above them was a rippling abyss in the center of which was a huge eyeball with a dumbbell-shaped pupil. Eyes and tentacle regularly spawned and disappeared on the edges of it. "I thought would find my appearance to be...overwhelming," say the abyss with a deep, slow voice that almost sounded like it was yawning, "That is why I had Bill Cipher speak on my behalf first. But there is no need to fear yet. You wish to bargain and I am willing to listen."

Chloe glared, Chris beginning to say "Chloe, this is a bad-" before he and Techo seemed to lose all color, freezing in place.

"I believe this should be in private," said the voice.

"Ok, you eldritch librarian, what do you want from me in return for that guide through Oblivion?" demanded Chloe.

"Knowledge for knowledge...that is the usual pact," said Hermaeus Mora.

"What do I know that you want?" said Chloe icily.

"You are a new breed," said Hermaeus, "A unique blend of human, dragon, and elemental. You do not know it yourself, but the knowledge of your species is inside your mind."

"And what would you want with such knowledge?" asked Chloe, "Are you going to make more Shar-Ekta?"

"I am a collector," said Hermaeus, "New information from beyond Mundus is always interesting and has its own value. I do have quite a collection of your Nullspace realm's secrets."

"And this information?" snapped Chloe, Hermaeus laughing "I would be a fool of a collector if I let my prized possession be seen by anyone."

Chloe gulped a bit before asking, "Will it hurt?"

"I can be quite gentle if I wish to be," said Hermaeus, "As proof of my good will, I can even give you a hint as to how you may free your brother from Hircine's daughter."

"Fine...spill it," said Chloe darkly.

"Your friend holds the key, your pet can reach the lock," said Hermaeus.

"That's it? Can't you give me something clearer?" asked Chloe.

"I promised only a hint. Make of it what you can," said Hermaeus.

"Fine...and the road map?" said Chloe icily.

"You shall be given it the second time you visit my realm," said Hermaeus, "The way to the Colored Rooms lies through another of my books. You will find it on Solstheim." There was a strange light in the large eye and suddenly Chloe knew precisely where she had to look to find that book.

"Ok, and your payment?" asked Chloe.

"I shall collect it when you use the book," said Hermaeus, "The Daedric Prince of Fate knows how to wait."

"Oh kiiiiids!" sang Bill Cipher's voice at that, the demon of the hour floating into place. "Ooh, you caught them," he said cheerfully before pausing, "Wait...you never kill customers."

"The bargain has been struck, Bill Cipher," said Hermaeus, "You may go now."

"What? That's not fair. These are the-never mind!" he yelled, screaming the last part as a tentacle sent a green beam out that almost hit him.

"If you wish for something more to do, you may return them to Mundus," said Hermaeus.

Bill Cipher glared, clicking his fingers to open a portal back to Mundus before grinning and igniting several ice spikes. "Then again, so many ways to get someone back," he said, sending all three spikes at Chloe.

Chloe barely had time to scream before the spikes hit her.

* * *

Chloe sat up and screamed before she realized she was not in Apocrypha anymore. The others were also back, though by the way they were rubbing their heads, they had headaches.

"Urgh...that goddamn pizza slice...check on NegaMorph," said Techo.

NegaMorph was twitching rather badly, his Dark Elf form randomly shifting parts to his true form. "Nega...you ok?" asked Chloe.

NegaMorph giggled. "I have your brother's greatest hits in my head on repeat...HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEEEEEL?" he said, screaming the last part in her face.

"Ok, Morph, NegaMorph needs a brain wipe," said Chloe. There was silence at that. "Erm...Morph?" said Chloe.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Morph looked around at the Apocrypha landscape before saying "Hello? Anyone?"

* * *

"Eh, he'll turn up at some point," said Chris, "So, did we get anything useful from that book depository of the damned?"

"Yes, the next book. It'll have what we need," said Chloe, with an echoing tone.

"Okay..." said Chris slowly.

Chloe blinked and said, "Oh, and I got a riddle that could save Matt."

"Riddles, great, what is it?" asked Techo dryly.

"My friend holds the key, my pet can reach the lock," said Chloe.

"Great...that absolutely useless!" snapped Chris, before Iguanus was heard calling "Guys?"

"Over here!" called Chloe.

Iguanus, Tiatara and Frea ran into view at that. "You're ok," said Tiatara, hugging Chloe, "When Miraak teleported you away and you didn't reappear, we didn't know what had happened. Apparently Hermaeus Mora has a habit of keeping people who refuse to give him knowledge."

Chloe had a glassy look in her eye at that. "Uh, Chloe, you ok?" asked Iguanus.

"She's ok. Just in shock. We'd better find camp for the night," said Chris carefully.

Frea said, "You'll be safer at my village."

"Ok, which way is your village?" asked Chris.

"If we come out of the right side of the mountain, it shouldn't be far," said Frea.

* * *

The elder of the village had been kind enough to set the gang up in a few empty houses near the edge of town, and NegaMorph had finally gotten the songs purged and a sleeping draft.

Chloe sighed before tensing up as she heard the door behind her open. "Busy?" asked Chris.

"Only trying to puzzle out this riddle," said Chloe.

Chris sat down on the bed next to her. "Well...'pet' could mean Snowbell. Glad Xikita is petsitting her," he said cheerfully, the two looking at each other before coughing a little unconvincingly

"Well, at least we can rescue Kala," said Chris.

"Somehow, it doesn't seem right to do it without Matt. And yet Kala seems to be the only one who could snap Matt out of Taelina's control if I can't work this riddle out. It's a real catch-22," said Chloe.

"You don't have to do this alone," said Chris, looking at Chloe.

"I'm not sure who can help me or who could even survive this quest," said Chloe.

"Including yourself?" asked Chris. Chloe didn't reply, but the look on her face answered Chris's question. "Chloe, there's a good chance we can do this, but there is a slight chance that one of us might not be there at the end. So there's something I'd like to do before we jump into the abyss." Chris pulled out a necklace with a pendant hanging from it.

"Is that an Amulet of Mara?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, well, I thought that as long as we're here, I may as well do it by local custom," Chris got off the bed and down on one knee before Chloe, "Chloe Lynch, could you give your consent and allow me to become your husband?" Chloe just stared for a minute, before Chris said "Erm...is that a no?" only to get slapped.

"Of course not, you big lug," said Chloe happily, hugging him and kissing him passionately on his lips.

Chris just kissed her back before pulling away and asking, "May I?" Chloe nodded and lifted her hair, allowing Chris to put the amulet around her neck. Chris carefully attached the amulet before saying "It looks good on you."

"I hope it does," said Chloe before leaning in and whispering, "Because that's all I'm gonna be wearing in about 5 minutes."

Chris sighed happily before they both shifted to anthro wolf form, Chris carefully running his claw across her chest as they leaned back. Chloe just murmured as she felt across Chris, tracing the outlines of his muscles.

Chris smiled, slicing his claw through the string holding her chest armor on, before saying in a low voice, "You know...Matt probably will be pissed."

"Who cares? He's in no position to be criticizing me," said Chloe in a bitter tone.

"Shh, shh, don't think of him now," said Chris, "It's just you and me."

Chloe nodded, moaning as Chris massaged her chest. "One day...when we fixed what that doc did to me and Kala...maybe...we can find somewhere quiet on Avalar?" she said before gasping in pleasure.

"Only if I can treat you like a she-wolf," said Chris with a playful growl.

Chloe smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm the alpha...and you're my mate," she said, before hugging him close.

* * *

At Frostmoon Crag, the werewolf pack was bringing back their latest game. This island was seeing more excitement than usual. Strange creatures have been spotted. Rumor was it that Hircine's daughter herself was here as well, though she hadn't visited them yet. "Just imagine, Hircine's daughter, what I wouldn't give to have a chance at her," said Akar.

"Like you could match up to her," joked his brother, Majni.

"Why is it that every time a new female appears, all you two can think of is mating with her?" asked Rakel with annoyance.

"Jealous?" teased Majni.

"If you two could have me, you'd have done it a long time ago," said Rakel.

Hjordis just chuckled and said, "Oh, to be young and hot-blooded again."

Rakel was about to comment when they all paused, sensing an energy that caused them to all stop what they were doing and look in its direction.

"Well, looks like Taelina has finally found her mate," said Akar.

"Don't be foolish," said Hjordis, "If Hircine's daughter had established her mating bond, every beast and werebeast on Nirn would know and howl in celebration. Besides, the bond moon alignment isn't until next month."

"Huh...it cannot be another with the Prince's blessing...can it?" said Akar.

"Well, it has to be a mating of some significance," said Majni.

"It doesn't matter. This means that there are more werewolves on Solstheim," said Rakel, "You know what that means?"

"That our pack can grow again, fresh blood," said Majni.

"Perhaps they know where Taelina is," said Akar.

"If nothing else, it's an opportunity to get down from this mountain and meet our new neighbors," said Hjordis, "Congratulations are in order after all."

"Indeed..." said a female voice by the cave. The group turned and immediately bowed before the daughter of their patron deity. "Oh please...get up. I always hated that ceremony," said Taelina coyly, running a claw under Akar's chin while the others turned to see a second pair of eyes in the shadows, narrowed at Akar. "You have spirit, but not enough. I've already found a mate worth keeping," said Taelina.

"It never hurts to dream, does it?" asked Akar.

"Indeed...but a dream is all that it will be, sadly," said Taelina, as a male royal werewolf walked in. "May I present my mate-to-be..." said Taelina.

"I thought he'd be bigger," said Majni.

"Oh, you know as well as I that size is not everything...and he has strength enough where it matters," said Taelina scoldingly as Matt walked up to Rakel

"So, you're the only other she-wolf on this island, eh?" he asked, his grin rather, well, wolfish.

"Erm...yes," said Rakel, having only heard stories of the more humanoid royal werewolves of Hircine's Hunting Grounds

"And yet you're still unbonded despite these..." Matt glanced at the other werewolves in the pack and said, "Actually, it's completely understandable why you don't have a mate."

There were a few angry snarls from the brothers at that, their leader chuckling to himself.

"Not for lack of trying, I'm sure," said Matt, "I mean, when you're all alone on this rock, you _had_ to have tried to break the monotony. I can show you how a proper wolf does it." Rakel blushed a bit before Matt waved a glowing paw, causing her to shift form to a royal form. "Much better," said Matt, leaning in and going cross-eyed as Rakel kneed him.

"I may be the only other she-wolf on this island, but that does not mean that I'm desperate," growled Rakel.

"Point...noted…" managed Matt, Taelina laughing with the others. "Oh, she has the heart of a royal," Taelina managed, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"I hope you find more to value in your mate than his brains," chuckled Hjordis.

"He is smart. Just eager. The moon is so far away," said Taelina.

"And where did you get this one?" asked Hjordis.

"Oh, he stumbled into my realm. He was trying to save his ex-girlfriend from Meridia's realm, but he chose the wrong door," said Taelina.

"You stole someone else's mate?" asked Hjordis, all humor draining from his voice and becoming serious.

"Oh please. She had already abandoned him. She's trapped in the Colored Rooms and Meridia uses her body," said Taelina before getting a shocked look as Hjordis cuffed her across the back of the head.

"And you think because they argued that their devotion is dead? You are still a foolish pup."

Taelina glared and said, "I am far older than you, old dog."

"And yet you still look young," said Hjordis, "And so your mind remains young. I accept old age with grace because with it came wisdom and thankfulness I managed to live so long. But you immortals, you take everything for granted and think your rules are never wrong."

Taelina growled at that before she found her own hand stayed, by her father. Clearly he respected this old dog. "You took him from his mate...and his mind will clear when the bonding is complete...and he will hate you for all his immortal days," said Hjordis sagely.

"And you expect me to turn him loose? When I fought so hard to catch him?" asked Taelina.

"Sometimes the greatest hunt is when you allow you prey to go free," said Hjordis. Taelina glared before Hjordis said, "I don't expect you to listen to an old dog like myself. But remember, when he is cursing your name in the Hunting Grounds, what I told you." before he got up and walked away from her.

By all rights, Taelina should have struck down Hjordis for his insolence and disrespect. And yet, she couldn't deny there was truth in his words, even if those truths left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She jumped as she felt Matt sit next to her and nuzzle her neck. "My mate...is there a problem?" he asked kindly.

Taelina should have felt comforted by that, but instead, it made her stomach start to curdle. Matt's affection was forced, artificial. He was not truly and willingly giving himself to her. That kindness, that love, should be for his true mate. And Taelina took it from her.

"I'm...I am fine...Hjordis is...an old friend. We will be safe here while they go pay their respects to the new mated," said Taelina with a forced smile.

"And it won't be long until we are mated too," said Matt as he snuggled up against her. And for the first time, the knowledge of that made Taelina feel dread.

* * *

And with this chapter, the story is starting up again. We're finally working our way to the end of this fic, though it's not going to be simple. Those who have played the Dragonborn DLC need no explanation as to what's happening with this chapter, even if there are a few liberties taken. Namely the appearance of Bill Cipher, who is indeed the same mind demon from Gravity Falls. Of course, he's considerably reduced in power here, even if he exist physically in the planes of Oblivion. And in lighter news, Chloe and Chris are engaged now, good for them. The next chapter is almost done and hopefully will be up soon. Please review.


	22. The Library

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 22: The Library**

(Chapter type: Original)

The morning sun soon rose over Solstheim. It was still a frigid island, even if half of it was covered in volcanic ash. The people who lived there often had to bundle up a lot at night, unless they were sharing a bed.

Chloe yawned happily, slowly opening her eyes, before her mind began to play the highlight reel of the previous night. It hadn't been her first night with Chris like this, but something about last night seemed different, more intimate than ever before. Then she felt the amulet nestled in the crevice of her chest and remember what had inspired the whole night.

There was a knock at the door at that. "Chloe, hey, are you sure this is the first time you've been here?" called NegaMorph.

Chloe pulled the blanket up higher and said, "I don't think Mist has ever visited Solstheim before. Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a load of people here claiming they know you. The locals have brought it but I don't. Say the word and I'll send them to a shadow dimension," called NegaMorph.

"What do they want?" asked Chloe.

"Not sure, but they brought presents," said NegaMorph.

Chloe paused before grabbing her armor. "Be right out," she called.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloe walked out, wearing her armor. Waiting for her outside were an old man, two younger men, and a woman, all wearing simple fur outfits. By the looks of them, they were hunters by trade, but Chloe's sharp sense of smell could tell they were a lot more than that. "Can I help you?" she finally said.

The old man gave her a genial smile and said, "We just wanted to meet the new wolves on the island."

Chloe went bug-eyed before looking around. "Not out loud," she hissed.

"Don't worry, we're not foolish enough to say something where others could hear," said one of the younger men.

"The Skalds are giving us a respectful distance right now since we're family," said the other young man.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at that, the old man chuckling and saying, "How else would we have gotten to you to congratulate you?"

"Congratulate me?" asked Chloe.

"On your newly-formed union," said the woman.

"But Chris only gave me the Amulet of Mara last night," said Chloe, "We're not actually married yet."

"But you will be, now you have exchanged amulets," said the girl.

"Even so, how would you lot know about it? There's no way you could have heard or smelled us from wherever you were," said Chloe.

"To be honest, you being married by Mara's law is irrelevant, since you've already committed to each other by Hircine's law," said the old man, "At least one of you is of Hircine's royal strains and Hircine's other creatures can tell when one of the royals has entered a mating bond."

Chloe got a distant look at that "Oh Lord…" she said weakly, blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said the woman.

"On the contrary, it's something to celebrate," said one of the younger men.

"It's not often we get to greet new brothers and sisters," said the other young man, "Speaking of which, where is your mate?"

Chloe said after a minute, "Still asleep...I guess I tired him out last night."

The younger men exchanged impressed glances. "Wow, lucky dog," said one of them.

"He definitely picked a good one," said the other.

"And I'm in hearing range," snapped Chloe.

"Don't mind them. They haven't met any new females in a long time," said the woman.

"It shows..." said Chloe icily, the woman laughing.

"I like you. You're a lot less stuck-up than that other bitch," said the woman.

"What other bitch?" asked Chloe.

"You two aren't the only new wolves on this island," said the old man, "Taelina and her latest mate-to-be visited us last night."

Chloe span and slammed her against the wall, snarling, "Where are they?"

"Her new mate is someone you know, isn't he?" asked the old man.

"My brother...that bitch brainwashed him!" snapped Chloe, not letting go of the woman and not noticing she was turning blue.

"I do not condone Taelina's actions either, especially since she is taking another's mate," said the old man, "However, fury is not going to help you free him."

Chloe stared before saying, "Ok, did Kala tell the _entire_ underworld?"

"We heard it from Taelina," said one of the younger men, "She mentioned that this one stumbled into his realm while looking for his new mate. By the way, you're strangling Rakel."

Chloe turned to see Rakel feebly punching her wrist. "Oh...sorry," she said, letting go, before saying, "So...that asshole is _gloating_?"

"She was until I reprimanded her like the ageless pup that she is," said the old man.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and said, "You told off Taelina?"

The old man shrugged and said, "I might not be as old as her, but I'm old enough by mortal terms and I know her father better than she thinks she knows him."

"No, I'm just getting over that you told off...the princess of the werewolves," laughed Chloe.

"When she's not obsessing over her latest hunt, she's not such a bad girl," said the old man, "A daedra's sense of 'right' and 'wrong' isn't the same as a mortal's, but she does have a sense of honor and fair play. She does not relish the fact that her new mate-to-be was seeking his other mate before she found him, but she's not wanting to let him go just yet."

"She considers the fact he and Kala were...on a break as him being fair game," finished Chloe icily.

"Think of it this way," said one of the younger men, "Say you caught a huge river betty, possibly the largest that was ever caught and in perfect health, something that would make a fantastic trophy. However, the rules say that river betties are currently out of season and you'll have to put it back. Would you be willing to let it go so easily?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed even more at that, "Are you comparing my brother to a fish?"

"Maybe that wasn't the best analogy," said the other young man nervously.

"Correct...now where are they?" said Chloe icily.

"I'm afraid our hands a bit tied there," said the old man, "While I agree that taking your brother for her own like this is wrong, we can't really side against the daughter of Hircine. Taelina would not be merciful with us if we did."

"Just tell me where they are. I have...a top man who can deal with this so it never comes back to you," said Chloe.

"All I can say is that they're on Solstheim," said the old man, "Knowing them, they'd prefer to keep to the northern parts of the island. I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to get the werebears to follow them."

Chloe nodded before pausing, "Wait...there's werebears here?"

"Yes, the Companions ran them off of Skyrim's mainland quite some time ago," said Rakel, "They may not be very happy with seeing you here."

Chloe smirked, "Oh trust me, if they're harboring my brother with that bitch, they'll have reason to be when I'm finished."

Just then, there was the sound of a throat clearing and Chloe turned to see NegaMorph. "Pardon my interruption, but don't you have other business to deal with? Such as finding a certain book?"

"Damn. Ok, you four, go back...and not a word of this conversation to Taelina. Am I clear?" said Chloe icily to the four.

"We're completely neutral on this," said Rakel before leaning in and whispering "I'm rooting for you though."

Chloe grinned as the four left before rounding on NegaMorph. "You, I got a job for you: take Snowbell, she's a big cat so she'll be able to track. Find my brother...and get him back," she said.

"I'm guessing you mean more than just bag him and drag him back here," said NegaMorph.

"Hermaeus Mora did say there was a way, but it didn't make a lot of sense," said Chloe, "He said 'Your friend holds the key, your pet can reach the lock'. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean and I don't know if it'll help."

"Actually, I think I know exactly what it means, at least for my part," said NegaMorph, "We'll be bringing Matt back."

"Fine...and be careful with Snowbell," said Chloe, before her eyes glowed yellow, "Or else."

"Hey, it's her that should be careful with me," said NegaMorph in a half-hearted joking tone.

"If she doesn't come back intact..." warned Chloe.

"If anyone's going to be missing pieces, it'll be me," said NegaMorph dourly.

"You can regrow them. Now off you go," said Chloe happily.

"Fine. By the way, those guys left something for you," said NegaMorph, pointing.

Chloe raised an eyebrow before seeing a satchel on the table, Chloe walking over and shaking its contents, a gold wolf head ring, out. Despite herself, Chloe couldn't help but gush a little over the golden ring. She was about to put it on when she remembered she already had the Ring of Hircine on. But then she realized she had nine other fingers and these rings shouldn't clash.

Chloe slipped the ring onto her finger and waited. The last time she'd put a ring on she'd gotten an increase to her new wolf side so who knew what this would do There was a long pause before Chloe muttered, "Huh, maybe I need to be in wolf form to notice anything."

She checked both way before shifting form and looking at the ring. This time, she felt a flow of power from the ring, magic going into her and concentrating around her larynx. However, this didn't seem the best place to be testing any werewolf power. "That was weird..." she managed, shaking her head and shifting back, just in time too as one of the locals came in.

"Good morning," said Frea, "I hope you and your mate have slept well."

"Does everyone on Solstheim know?" asked Chloe with annoyance.

"No, though your cabin smells rather strongly of wolf musk," said Frea, "You ought to clear it out before anyone else notices."

"Urgh...look, give us a few minutes and I'll be ready to get that book, though one of my companions has another job," she said.

"If you mean the Dragonborns, they're already working on freeing my people from Miraak's grip," said Frea.

"No...it's another of my friends who has an errand," said Chloe.

"Which one?" asked Frea.

"The Dark Elf. He left with my kitty," said Chloe.

"Ah...to be honest, he was making people nervous," said Frea.

"Yeah, he does that," said Chloe offhandedly.

"Well...I hope he is ok. The book however has been located," said Frea, a little darkly.

"Yeah, I know. It's in Wachato Cave," said Chloe.

"Chloe, that's a Riekling cave," said Frea.

"Oh...what the hell is a Riekling?" asked Chloe.

* * *

It's a known fact that cats don't like be ordered around like they were dogs. That also applied to sabre cats, even ones not fully-grown or playing host to a symbiotic alien creature that didn't want to reveal itself yet. Said alien creature also came from a 'family' that made an art out of grudges...and if NegaMorph had known that he would certainly be staying silent and not doing what he currently was.

"I don't know what that daedra guy was thinking. How does he expect you to be any help in all this? I've got the Skeleton Key, that's all we really need. I guess you're just there to be cute bait or something," said NegaMorph.

Snowbell's eyes narrowed at that, before almost smirking, as her passenger imagined what she would do to this annoying git as soon as she was offworld. She was also quite aware that while her own powers were intact, NegaMorph's powers were starting to fade, something the usually-invulnerable blob was well-aware of.

"Ok, fuzzball, we're going to go get your bestie's brother back...and if we don't return with him, she'll kill me and probably turn you into furry slippers," NegaMorph said.

Snowbell made a dismissive sound at that.

"You don't think so? You haven't seen her temper." said NegaMorph smugly.

Snowbell snorted before she walked off in another direction.

"Also, if you don't, I'll eat you and make it look like an accident," said NegaMorph darkly.

Snowbell turned and growled, showing her fangs, which while not nearly as long as an adult's were still plenty sharp.

NegaMorph raised an eyebrow at that before making Snowbell's shadow grab her and lift her to his eye level. "As I said, I can make it look so accidental, you would not believe," he said darkly.

Snowbell glared and snapped, "That's it! I can't stand it any longer!" She breathed an icy mist over NegaMorph's head, leaving him with a surprised expression literally frozen on his face. She pulled his unresisting fingers apart and landed, standing upright before snapping at a reflective surface. "Oh, stop whining, upright's easier and he was going to eat us."

However, NegaMorph hadn't lost all his powers yet and his rage gave him enough power to break free of the ice and snatch up the cub. "Since when could you talk?!" he demanded.

"Hey...that shoulda killed you," yelped Snowbell, trying to get free and finding to her inward horror that this elf was ALOT stronger than he seemed.

"I'm not that easily killed," snapped NegaMorph, "And that's because I'm just as much an elf as you are a cat."

"I'm...experiment 732. I've been stuck here for 3 years," said Snowbell.

"732...wait a minute, I've heard of you. You're the mind infiltrator," said NegaMorph.

"Indeed...and I have a knack for cryogenic blasts," said Snowbell smugly.

"Well, duh," said NegaMorph, "So why are you in a sabre cat cub?"

"Nearest body...plus...erm...my escape pod landed on her parents...kinda owed the kid," said Snowbell, rubbing the back of her head with embarrassment.

"I thought her parents were killed by trolls," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...cause there were plenty of witnesses to my pod," said 732 sarcastically.

"So you need a host body to survive?" asked NegaMorph.

"If by 'survive' you mean 'keep from being noticed by Darkrift', then yes," said 'Snowbell' before she started coughing. Pretty soon, an icy mist came out of the sabre cat's throat, but this time it formed into a small moth-like experiment with an icy blue coloration.

"Yeah...I can see how that'd stand out. Didn't Dr. Johnson note that you'd...tend to corrupt the DNA of your host?" said NegaMorph suspiciously.

"No I don't," said 732 defensively, "I just manifest some of my features when I have to."

NegaMorph pointed his free hand at Snowbell who had the solid color eyes every experiment shared. "Somehow, I don't think that's normal," he said sarcastically.

"Ok, I might have stayed in her a little too long, but it'll wear off eventually," said 732, "We've got more important things to discuss, like how I'm supposed to use that key thing you've been blathering about."

NegaMorph stared before his brain added up two and two and reached 4. "I don't believe it, you _are_ the key! You're a mind infiltrator and he's been brainwashed. You are gonna go in and fix his brain," he said before pausing and repeating, "You're going into Matt's head..." before hugging her. "Oh, you poor experiment," he said solemnly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said 732, phasing out of NegaMorph's grip, "Getting through the defenses Betrayl put in Chloe's head was hard enough. How am I supposed to deal with mental securities installed by a daedra?"

"By using the artifact of a more powerful daedra," said NegaMorph, holding up the Skeleton Key.

732 peered closer before shooting into Snowbell and grabbing the key, peering closely. "That could do it," she said finally.

"You can't bring Snowbell into Matt's head, can you?" asked NegaMorph.

"Not physically," said 'Snowbell', "But I don't want those werebears picking up my scent."

"Wait...werebears?" said NegaMorph.

"Yeah, they live out in isolated areas like this island instead of Skyrim's mainland because the werewolves chased them out," said 'Snowbell', "It makes me wonder how they could tolerate Taelina ordering them around."

"No, not that, it's just Chloe 'forgot' to tell me," said NegaMorph, glaring briefly in the direction of Chloe's hut.

"At least she didn't 'accidentally' send Draco with us. He'd blow our cover in an instant," said 'Snowbell'.

"That's true. Well, you might as well get comfy in the cub. I doubt the werebears are gonna just let us get to the daughter of their deity," said NegaMorph, cracking his knuckles.

"There is one little problem," said 'Snowbell', "Entering non-sentient bodies like this one is easy. Those that actually are sapient are harder to get into unless they're asleep."

"Oh trust me," said NegaMorph, cracking his knuckles, "I can make him sleepy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Chris were making their way to Wachato Cave. Chip was accompanying them, giving them a basic briefing regarding Rieklings.

"Ok, so what do we have to worry about again?" said Chris, peering round a corner.

"The Rieklings may be short, but they're vicious, especially in large groups," said Chip, "These guys ride boars into battle."

"You gotta be kidding. I thought this was Skyrim, not World of Warcraft," said Chris sarcastically.

"Don't get too overconfident. Rieklings have taken down plenty of good warriors in the past," said Chip.

"Fine, we'll just have to be smart, can they be reasoned with? Convinced to let us take the book?" asked Chloe.

"I think so," said Chip, "I downloaded a Riekling translation program so I think I can talk to them."

"Ok...and we have any chance of this working?" asked Chris.

"Well, this large portion of horker meat may improve our negotiation chances," said Chip.

"Aw, that's not our lunch?" asked Chris, disappointed.

Chloe looked at said meat before saying weakly, "I certainly hope not."

"No, the meat is for the Rieklings," said Chip, "Now be quiet, we're in their territory now and we're likely to be 'greeted' by them any second now."

There was a rustling on cue at that, the three looking around, Chloe noting several yellow sets of eyes glaring from the bushes. "I hope you got that Riekling language memorized," said Chloe.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," said Chip before he started speaking in a guttural choppy tongue.

A dozen short...creatures, many holding weapons came out with an air of caution at that, one of them saying something in the same language in a furious tone.

"He demands to know why we dare set foot in their territory," said Chip.

"Tell him we're just after a book that's probably of no use to them except as toilet paper," said Chloe.

Chip spoke to the Riekling who responded with some furious snapping and gnashing of teeth. "They have no need of reading the book, but they believe it's an important relic that needs to be guarded," said Chip, "They won't give it away so easily."

"Then tell them we brought a bunch of horker meat to trade for it," said Chris.

Chip tossed the pack down, pointing at it and saying the beginning of something before the Riekling horde descended on the pack of meat, scraps flying everywhere as they messily tore into it.

"I think I lost my appetite..." moaned Chris.

As soon at the Rieklings finished, their speaker snapped something at Chris. "While they appreciate the meal, such an important treasure can't be given away that easily," said Chip, "However, they are offering a chance to win it."

"Win it?" said Chris suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing the two of you can't handle," said Chip.

"Ask...them," said Chloe warningly.

Chip asked the Riekling and he soon got their answer, "It's quite simple. We just need to beat their best fighter."

Chris stared before laughing, "Beat one of these shrimps?"

The Riekling glared and gibbered angrily, pointing at Chris. "He says 'If you think it's so easy, smartass, you will be fighting'. 'Smartass' wasn't a direct translation, but I'm pretty sure it was the equivalent," said Chip.

"Wait...they can understand us?" Chris said, the Rieklings rolling their eyes.

"Well, your expression was pretty easy to understand, but apparently Rieklings have enough of a grasp of the common tongue that they can get the gist of what people are saying if they speak simply. They aren't very good at using it themselves," said Chip.

"So...I can still beat one of these shortasses," said Chris smugly.

The speaker Riekling spoke again and Chip said, "He says, you will fight in in the village, but you must be wearing the proper garb to enter the sacred fighting ring."

"Garb?" said Chris suspiciously, Chloe smirking and saying "Oh, this should be good."

* * *

Despite living on an island that was half ice, the Rieklings did not seem to mind the cold too much so they wore little besides some basic leather clothing. Fortunately, for Chris, all he needed to wear was a set of shorts that the Rieklings had in case a 'barbarian' ever attempted to challenge them 'properly'. The only problem was the shorts were 'one-size-fits-all' and the Rieklings weren't very good with larger races' measurements.

Chloe, however had been given a fur coat to watch. "Chip...ask them if the shorts are compulsory," she finally said.

Chip inquired and the Riekling responded with a laugh. "Only to the smartasses," said Chip.

"Chip, before we go, let's get them a whole horker," said Chloe with a smirk.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying this," grumbled Chris as he pulled at the tight waistband of his shorts.

"Let that be a lesson: respect their authority," smirked Chloe.

"Alright, now where's the pygmy I have to beat?" asked Chris.

A rather large Riekling, wearing a pack headed for the ring at that, before turning to reveal an insane-looking tiny Riekling making snarling noises. The larger Riekling slowly placed the pack on the ground inside the ring and slowly reached for the drawstring. He flinched back a few times because the Riekling in the pack kept snapping at his fingers. Eventually, the larger Riekling grabbed the drawstring and let it loose before scrambling out of the arena.

"Oh you gotta be kidding. This'll be easier than I expected. Ok, kids, blink and you'll miss it," Chris sneered, cracking his knuckles and striding towards the Riekling. The small Riekling jumped out of the pack and strode towards Chris. "Ok, shorty, I'm gonna go easy so I don't break you bones. Don't feel bad about it," said Chris before throwing a punch at the Riekling.

A second later, the Riekling was gnawing on his fists knuckles, Chris wearing a puzzled look before his brain caught up with him and he yelped, pulling his hand back. "Biting, is it? Nobody mentioned that Rieklings WERE BITERS!" snapped Chris. He glared at the Riekling figher and said, "Well, I've got a nasty set of chompers myself."

The Riekling actually yawned as Chris shifted to werewolf form before revealing that its fists were at an...unfortunate height when it dealt a punch of its own. Chris's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he squeaked, "Lucky shot..."

The Riekling dealt another similar punch at that before leaping up and kicking Chris across the snout

Chris was knocked over close to where Chloe and Chip were watching. "Chris, he's a lot tougher than he looks," said Chip.

"No...reall-auuuaaaah!" Chris began sarcastically before the Riekling grabbed the top of his open jaw and dragged him back into the ring.

Then the Riekling fighter started messing around with Chris's hair before shouting something triumphantly which the other Rieklings cheered about. "He just called Chris a 'devil dog'," explained Chip to Chloe.

"That's it! I have had enough of this smegging shit! No shortarse messes with me like this!" snapped Chris, shaking his hair back to normal before lunging at the Riekling again. What followed was what could only be called a series of bruises, bashes and humiliations the Riekling warrior easily beat Chris senseless.

When Chris was just barely standing up in a dazed state, the Riekling fighter said something to him. "He says, 'You were a lot of fun, Devil Dog, but now you must die'," said Chip.

"Die? Nobody mentioned he could die!" snapped Chloe.

"Wasn't it obvious?" asked Chip. Then the Riekling fighter picked up a spear that looked to be more like an arrow from a larger being's perspective.

Chris got up with a growl. "I'm still faster than some arrow. Do it...I DARE YOU!" he snapped, the Riekling shrugging before throwing the spear, which hit Chris in the knee with ease.

Chris stared down at the spear in his knee before he started screaming rather loudly and quite a bit shrilly. The Rieklings soon started to laugh at Chris's exaggerated screaming. Chris turned to Chloe and whined, "Chloe, don't just stand there! Throw me a spear!" Chloe quickly grabbed a Riekling spear and threw it to Chris. However, she threw a bit too fast and it went through his open fingers and landed in his other knee.

Chris stared before screaming again, pointing to each spear in turn, the Rieklings falling over one another in tears of laughter. Even the Riekling fighter could barely stay standing as he was doubled over with laughter. Chris just futilely tried to tug the spears out while whining, "It's in the bone, it's in the bone, it's in the bone..." He finally fell backwards, the Riekling in the ring waving to the others to help Chris up.

Chip walked over and listened to the Riekling fighter talk to him between fits of laughter. "The Riekling chief says you are a very funny man," said Chip, "He says you cry like a sissy girl." Chris stared and tried weakly to reach for Chip. "Fortunately for you, there's an old Riekling law that says 'He who makes the entire village laugh can have anything he wants'," said Chip.

"I hate this planet," whined Chris, before saying, "I want that bloody book."

The Riekling chief laughed and gibbered something. "He says you've more than earned it," said Chip.

* * *

Taelina looked at her reflection in the water. Since the cave and the...disapproval of the pack elder, she'd been having a few...unpleasant feelings over what she had done to Matt. What was it mortals called it? Oh yes, guilt.

While Matt hadn't been the first mate to previously had other mates, the others had already outlived or left their mates of their own free will. From the sounds of it, Matt and Kala's bond hadn't been formally ended before she stepped in.

A part of her was scolding her for such dishonorable action...but another side reminded her of her fathers 'the stronger take the spoils.' By almost all accounts, she had claimed Matt fair and square, but yet there were plenty of people saying otherwise and a small nagging part in her was agreeing with them.

She shook her head to remove the thought; a daedric princess was always right.

"Worrying about a mate's claimed state is for mortals," she told herself.

"You're half-mortal, you know," said a soft voice.

"Mother?" said Taelina in shock.

"Is it really that big a shock to hear my voice?" asked the soft voice.

"I...I...but..." said Taelina, for once speechless.

"You may be the daughter of the Lord of the Hunt, but do not forget who actually gave birth to you," said her mother's voice, "As great a figure as your father is, you shouldn't feel like you have to live up to his expectations."

"But I must," said Taelina loftily.

"No you don't. You have to do everything your father does. You can do what makes you happy," said her mother's spirit.

Taelina glared before saying, "I will make him mine, be gone."

"If you do this, you'll regret for the rest of your life and that will be a long, long time," said her mother's voice.

"No...I will not...LEAVE ME!" snapped Taelina.

"Do not do something you'll regret," said her mother's voice before her presence faded.

Taelina glared before Matt said behind her, "My love...are you ok?"

"It's...nothing," said Taelina, "Just an annoying memory."

"If you are sure," said Matt, kissing her on the cheek.

However, despite what Taelina had said to her mother, she wasn't very sure of anything anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, NegaMorph and Snowbell had found a small den that stank heavily of bears. "Boy, it's a good thing Draco isn't here or he'd be sneezing his head off," said NegaMorph.

"630? I remember him from the history network," said Snowbell cheerfully.

"No, 630 is my 'brother' Morph. Draco's 628," said NegaMorph.

"Hmm...well it was 200 years, some history got lost. So...when do you jump them?" said Snowbell cheerfully.

"Well, first off, we need to get all those werebears away from here," said NegaMorph.

"Well, from what I heard of these guys...well, ever heard the term 'bear with a sore head'? These guys have permanent sore heads. I just need five minute. You look after the cub," said snowbell before the experiment emerged and turned ghostly, floating towards the camp.

"This should be good," said NegaMorph.

* * *

Taelina walking into Matt's section of the den with a smile. It may not be the time of the ascension ritual yet but she could still get some...practice. If nothing else, it'll certainly show that Matt was worth keeping. Her previous mates had been...unimaginative with their acts.

"Oh...honey," she called, reluctant a little to use the anarchic term he insisted on calling her.

"Yes, dear?" asked Matt, his tone perking up.

Taelina rolled her eyes at that. "Please don't call me that, makes me sound mortal," she scolded.

"You are half-mortal, you know," pointed out Matt.

Taelina snarled a little before walking up to him. "Oh, let's just forget that for now...and live in the moment," she said lustily, leaning in...and jumping so hard she accidentally headbutted Matt as an angry roar, several in fact was heard from outside. "Now what?" she snarled, bearing her fangs.

Matt couldn't answer her right away. That headbutt caused him to bite his tongue and his teeth were a lot sharper than when he normally did so.

Taelina sighed. "Come on...I want to show these bears what happens when they spoil my fun," she snapped, walking out, and getting buried as two fighting werebears rolled over her. Whatever set the werebears off really lit a powder keg. The large beasts were really going after each other with tooth and claw. And considering werebears were more massive than werewolves, they were able to put a lot of force behind their attacks.

"Ow..." managed Taelina from the imprint she had made in the rock floor, before Matt pulled her out.

"It seems the fates are unhappy," he said.

"Why would the fates care?" snapped Taelina.

"Not sure, but they sure do like to make things annoyingly hard for me," said Matt.

"Dammit...well, once you are one of the family, there is little they can do," said Taelina happily, neither noticing one of the female werebears in human form grinning evilly at them.

"Well, that's certainly something to look forward to," said Matt.

"Excuse me, but are you the future heirs of Hircine?" asked the werebear at that.

"Of course we are," snapped Taelina, "Even living this far out in exile, you should know the kin of your Daedric Lord."

"Just checking, didn't wanna do this to the wrong person," said the werebear.

Taelina said "Do wh-nyeeerrrgh!" making a weird face along with matt as the werebear squeezed the side of their necks, causing them to crumple.

"Good things werebears are so stupid and easy to control," said the wearbear, "No wonder they lost the Skyrim mainland to werewolves."

Then 732 came out of the werebear's mouth. "Ok, Matt, time for you to get your priorities put back in place," said 732 before heading into Matt's head.

* * *

732, in her preferred mental avatar of a 600 series experiment, looked around. "Ok...this place is a mess," she said, looking at the barren landscape. Of course, anyone who's heard of Matt's personality would expect his mindscape to be untidy. However, this wasn't quite the untidiness that 732 expected.

"Oh...she has got you baaaad…" said 732, impressed a little as she walked forward, "Gotta give it to her, she knows how to do a serious brainwash. Last I heard, Matt's mindscape was his starship."

She was at least expecting a forest of some kind like what she found in Mist/Chloe's head, but there didn't seem to be any vegetation, just dry, cracked ground and a couple rocks as far as the eye can see.

"Hello?" she called, before instantly regretting it as a howl went up. "Great, lots of open space and nowhere to hide...then why can't I see anything coming?" asked 732.

A dozen or so spectral wolves ran into view at that. "Of course, wolves," muttered 732 before taking in a deep breath and breathing out a huge cloud of freezing snow at the wolves.

Some of the wolves yelped, flash freezing, though others nimbly dodged, Hircine's voice saying, "And what is this? Something daring to interfere?"

"Oh, that can't be the actual Hircine," muttered 732.

"You think I would leave my halfling daughter to do this herself?" sneered Hircine's voice.

"Figures. But you do realize that your daughter is poaching, right?" asked 732.

"Huh...I do not care what 'claim' this Kala has. Once the ceremony is done he will not care either," sneered Hircine's voice.

"I thought you were the kind of guy that 'honors' fair play and rights of claim," said 732.

"Fair play is for mortals, not daedra and certainly not my child," sneered Hircine.

"Right, whoever heard of an honorable demon?" muttered Taelina.

"I will however, let you leave alone, mongrel," sneered Hircine.

732's antenna twitched and she said slowly, "I'm sorry, did you just call me 'mongrel'?"

"And it seems you cannot hear either...so I should add weak as well," sneered Hircine, 732 twitching, hearing the word 'weak' in slow motion...just before the red mist descended.

From a hypothetical satellite's view, it would have appeared like a hurricane had immediately sprang out of one spot. However, while hurricanes usually had torrential rain in addition to shattering winds, this one had hailstones the size of cannonballs. The Hircine construct had a few seconds to ponder what had set this off before one such hailstone went through his head. Pretty soon, the wasteland of Matt's mind had been turned from a desert-like plane to a tundra.

"Hah...that'll teach him," said 732 smugly before looking around "Maaaatt? You in here?" However, there wasn't anything that stood out in the ice-covered mindscape asides from a few rocks. 732 sighed before pulling out the Skeleton Key, "Ok, you're supposed to be helping me get Matt out of this mess. So what am I supposed to do?"

As she turned, the key started glowing briefly, 732 pausing before moving back till it glowed again. "Oh, well, at least it's simple," said 732 as she moved in the indicated direction. She wandered through the wilderness to finally find what looked like Matt, frozen in ice, seemingly asleep.

"Huh, I didn't think my ice went that far," said 732. As she approached, she could feel a chill from the ice. Not the usual sort of chill, the kind of hair-raising chill that made you want to stay away. "Huh...magic. Ok, Mr. Key, do your work," said 732, lifting the key up, a section on the ice glowing and turning into a keyhole. 732 glanced around to see if there were going to be any last defenses. For some reason, she was expecting a giant Heartless to appear.

"Ok...wakey-wakey," she said, putting the skeleton key into the keyhole and turning, the ice starting to steam at that. The whole landscape start shifting at that. The barren wasteland crumbled as it started rebuilding itself into what looked like the interior of a spaceship. For some reason, that felt a lot more appropriate.

"Ok, time to go," muttered 732, shifting to her normal form and ghosting out.

* * *

A relatively short amount of time had happened while 732 was in Matt's skull. The werebears were still fighting, but they seemed to be getting more tired. It would probably only be a matter of time before the werewolves woke up.

"Ok, job done. It'll take a while but at least that should be enough that he can be reasoned with if they get him away from her," muttered 732, flying out the cave.

"I'll take care of the transportation needs," said NegaMorph.

"And you couldn't before?" asked 732.

"Because therianthropes are notoriously hard to shake and Matt would hardly be willing to hold still while you jumped into his head," said NegaMorph. Matt meanwhile, was starting to stir, unnoticed.

"Ok, time to shadow-warp us back," said NegaMorph as he snapped his finger. However, only a small shadowy hole opened up. NegaMorph gave it an annoyed look before he started pulling it more open. "She couldn't give me a little more time? I do need these powers," he muttered.

"I agree...you really do," said Matt behind them darkly.

"Uh, Matt, any chance your old self in shining back through?" asked NegaMorph.

Matt glared before readying his claws, 732 saying "Run."

"Oh no, I've gone too far and wagered too much to just cut and run," said NegaMorph before thinking it over and saying, "On second thought, I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do." With that, he drew a glass sword from his pouch and gave Matt a slash across the chest.

Matt snarled, the slash barely deep enough to draw blood...but he sure as hell looked pissed. "Erm...Nega? Those enchantment things don't work all the time," said 732 weakly.

"Er, death by a thousand cuts?" asked NegaMorph before slashing Matt again. Matt dodged this time and grabbed NegaMorph's arm...before bringing his elbow down on the joint with a crack. "Ow, ow! I have actual bones!" yelped NegaMorph.

"No shit. Let's see where your ribs are," sneered Matt, driving a rib-cracking hard punch into NegaMorph's chest.

732 fluttered around with worry before she suddenly dived into NegaMorph's pack. "Fine time to be hiding!" snapped NegaMorph.

Matt sneered, throwing NegaMorph, minus his pack, at the cave wall. "You thought you could kidnap ME?" snarled Matt.

"I was trying to rescue you," groaned NegaMorph.

"And why do you dare to presume I wanted rescuing?" snapped Matt, kneeing NegaMorph in the chest.

"Because I know what the real Matt wants and I know that Taelina only cares about one thing from you," said NegaMorph.

"Hmm...given you were designed to lie and manipulate...naaah," said Matt before punching NegaMorph hard enough to send him sliding across the cavern floor. NegaMorph was quickly learning that having internal organs and bones were vastly overrated. There was far too much pain involved to counter anything enjoyable. "Hmm...should I kill you or just bite you?" pondered Matt mockingly as he walked forward.

Just then, Matt felt something splash onto the back of his head, something that had an odd chemical scent to it. "What in th-" he began before going rigid.

"You need to keep your paralysis poisons in an easier spot," said 732.

"I'll worry about that later. Now how are we supposed to get him out of here when I can barely open a portal or move at all?" asked NegaMorph.

"Not now. I think the other one's waking up," said 732 desperately.

"You've got to be kidding," groaned NegaMorph.

"Oh for blitznak's sake," muttered 732, shooting into NegaMorph's head and making him shoot upright.

"Ow, ow, that hurts a lot," groaned NegaMorph.

"You can make a portal out of here," snapped 732, "You just need more willpower."

NegaMorph sighed and concentrated again, just as Taelina snarled "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hurry up, hurry up," yelped NegaMorph.

"Hey, it's hard to do. You want a portal or a black hole?" snapped 732.

"If we don't get one open soon, it may as well as be a black hole," snapped NegaMorph.

"Portal open...JUMP IN!" snapped 732, a shadow portal opening up

"You're not going anywhere, you- AAAHHH!" Taelina gave a sudden shout of pain as a pair of small but sharp fangs dug into her ankle. Snowbell bit down hard before she rushed for the portal. "Little WHELP!2 snapped Taelina, sending a blast of daedric fire at the portal. Fortunately, the daedric fire mostly missed Snowbell, but did scorch the fur on her tail a little.

Taelina looked at where Matt was paralyzed before forgetting about the portal. "Are you ok?" she asked, shaking him and jumping as he fell backwards, stiff as a statue.

Just then, 732 popped back out of the portal and said, "Oops, almost forgot." She grabbed Matt and started pulling him in. "Time to start looking for a new boyfriend, sweetheart," she said as the portal started to close.

Taelina stared in dumbstruck shock before howling angrily skyward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Riekling tribe had invited Chloe, Chris, and Chip to a feast and it would have rather rude and unwise to turn them down. At least they were eating some roast boar instead of something more questionable.

"Ok...so where's this damn book?" complained Chris, a little sullenly.

"There's a shrine to Hermaeus Mora deeper in the cave," said Chip, "The book is resting on the pedestal. I'm not sure it's wise to read from it until we're ready."

Chris turned to glare. "After what I went through...we...are...getting...THE BOOK!" he snapped.

Line break

"Ok, so we got the doom book...and I got broken ribs and stabbed knees," said Chris in a dark tone, the group heading back to the Skaal village. Needless to say, Chris's tone was annoyed.

"We're halfway done if NegaMorph lived up to his part," said Chloe, "He is as the Skaal village, right?"

"That's what his tracer says," said Chip, "Everyone else is at various parts of the island, probably doing random quests. Though I'm not sure what Xikita would be doing at Frostmoon Craig."

Chloe sighed. "Well...I kinda just gave her a job to keep her busy," she admitted.

"So you left her with a bunch of werewolves that has only one female and no new members in years?" asked Chris.

Chloe paused before saying, "I think she's more than qualified to protect herself. I'm pretty sure nothing will happen unless she wanted."

"I'm sure it won't," said Chris, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Anyways, we don't have time to worry about what they're doing. We need to get Matt into Apocrypha before Taelina catches up," said Chip.

The Skaal elder was waiting for them, looking a bit stern.

"Good to see you up and about," said Chris.

"Your friends' efforts has lessened Miraak's hold over the island and I can lower the defenses against him," said Storn, "But it would appear that you might be bringing other dangers to the village."

Chloe looked confused, "I'm sorry?"

Storn said, "I refer to the fact that your companion kidnapped a royal werewolf."

"That werewolf is my brother and he needs to get his mind straightened back out," said Chloe.

"The Princess of the Hunt will come for him," warned Storn.

"By then, we'll be in another world," said Chloe, "She can try to follow us, if she dares."

Storn raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps you have not seen his state."

"So long as he's not running away, it doesn't matter," said Chloe, "You can just gag him if he threatens you with violence or singing."

Storm sighed, "Perhaps you should see?"

* * *

A small cellar had been converted into a prison for the royal werewolf, though Matt was hardly making trouble, looking up with a cold smile from where he was chained as Chloe walked down the steps. "Sister, so nice to see you," sneered Matt.

"Ok, obviously not enough like you should be, but I'm sure that'll change soon enough," said Chloe.

"My love will come for me." said Matt icily.

"Actually, you'll be coming to her," said Chloe, "Your _true_ love."

Matt just smirked, "She will burn this weak little village apart for this."

"If she finds you here," said Chloe, "You're not going to be even in the same plane of existence by the time she gets here."

"She will already be looking. You and your pet aliens," sneered Matt.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Chloe dully, "You have anything to show of the real Matt or should I just tune you out until we're in Oblivion?"

"Just go back to your mongrel, traitor," said Matt coldly.

"I think I'll need to do more than just tune you out," said Chloe as she pulled off her boot.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt as Chloe pulled off the sock underneath, "Oh no. Don't you dare try to-" However, Chloe was quicker than he had guessed and she had the sock jammed into his mouth.

She walked out, smirking at the spitting and gagging noise before she paused. "Wait...aliens?" she said before glaring and stalking. She stalked towards NegaMorph's guest hut and slammed the door open. "NegaMorph, what did you do to my cat?!" snapped Chloe.

"Pulled her out of the fire," grumbled NegaMorph, looking in rather poor condition with several bandages on him.

"Matt could smell that she isn't a sabertooth anymore," snapped Chloe, picking NegaMorph up and shaking him.

"She's still a saber cat. She just has a little hitchhiker," said NegaMorph.

On cue, the experimentized Snowbell seemed to drag herself in, NegaMorph going pale. "Oh...it was horrible..." Snowbell moaned, NegaMorph gulping and pulling at a nonexistent collar.

"Erm...she's just pretending. If you can let me explain..." he said, sadly only getting that far. Luckily for NegaMorph's already tenderized body, Chloe didn't try to smash him to bits. Instead, she just went for throttling him.

Snowbell grinned, clambering onto the bed to sit and watch, both the newly mutated host and hitchhiker enjoying the show "You mutated my pet!" snapped Chloe.

"No...I...didn't..." gasped NegaMorph.

"She's been turned into a 600 series!" snarled Chloe, shaking NegaMorph

NegaMorph managed to get enough air to say, "She only looks that way because there's a 700 series riding inside her."

"You expect me to believe THAT?" snarled Chloe, her muzzle and fur growing in as she wolfed out.

"Ask her yourself..." wheezed NegaMorph.

Chloe paused, before, while still squeezing NegaMorph, turned to look at Snowbell and saying kindly, "Snowbell, dear, is there an experiment in your head?"

Snowbell paused before saying "You mean the ice wraith that talks?"

"The what?" asked Chloe.

"It fell from the sky outside my cave one moon," said Snowbell happily.

Chloe dropped NegaMorph's limp body and said, "You had an alien living inside you and you didn't tell me?" She paused for a moment and added, "And you didn't show me you could talk?"

"Only just able to..." said Snowbell, before her almond-colored eyes crossed and a translucent moth-like experiment flew out.

"My bad, Experiment 732, infiltration and psychology," said the experiment a little cheerfully, not even phased when Chloe tried to grab her to no effect. Snowbell gave a loud sneeze as her alien features disappeared. She shivered before climbing onto the bed and digging herself into the blanket.

"Yeah, kind of a side effect, might be permanent. I would not advise letting her sneeze. I should probably also find a new host unless you want your little kitty to be like that permanently next time," said 732, before saying "Hey," as a chair sailed harmlessly through her from Chloe's direction.

Chloe turned back to NegaMorph and snapped, "Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?!"

"I only found out a few hours ago," groaned NegaMorph.

"That's a virus experiment," snapped Chloe, pointing at the floating moth experiment who blew a raspberry at her.

"No she isn't. I've assimilated all the virus experiments, remember?" said NegaMorph, "She probably just has some bodyhopper DNA in her, like Ectonurite or something."

"Yeah, I'm not virus," snapped 732 before a knock at the door was heard.

"Oh great. You, hide, now!" snapped Chloe, "But not in Snowbell!"

"Well, I can't hide in him," said 732, looking at NegaMorph before glancing around nervously. Then she flew straight into Chloe's head.

Chloe's eyes crossed, staggering back at that before the door opened, Frea saying "Erm...the book is prepared to open the way for you. We put it in a clearing outside of the village. Are you ok?"

'Chloe' said, "Oh, me? Yes...I am definitely Chloe who is ok.", the re-disguised NegaMorph facepalming.

"Well...don't take too long. The Knowledge Demon's tome shouldn't remain too long in the village and the Daughter of the Hunter might find you if you don't leave," said Frea.

"I'll be sure to t...I'll be right there," said 'Chloe'.

Frea gave her a funny look before leaving, muttering, "Bloody mainlanders."

732 stuck her head out of Chloe's head before pulling herself out with a little difficulty. "Urgh...your brain is a mess," she complained.

Chloe said, "Em itib. Eciov ym htiw gnorw si tahw?"

732 looked worried "Erm...don't worry. It'll wear off in an hour or two. I might have knocked one of your neurons getting out."

NegaMorph sighed and said, "I guess Chris will have to read the incantation then." Chloe glared at that before using her claws to scratch something into the wall, NegaMorph reading before saying "Now there's no need for that language."

* * *

The Black Book was placed on a small table some distance outside the village. Evidently, the Skaals had a long history with Hermaeus Mora and were very wary of letting any of his books be opened within their village. All those who were to depart through the portal were standing in a circle around the table, namely Chloe, Chris, NegaMorph, and a still-restrained Matt.

The few guards there had a stern look at Chloe, who was still in werewolf form, though apparently the elder had told them to leave her alone. "It's good to see that you're comfortable," Matt smirked, Chloe growling at him, not even phasing him.

"Let's just get this over with," said NegaMorph, "Chris, make sure you read the right part. We wouldn't want to summon some terrible demon with one eye and a bowtie."

Chris nodded, picking up the book and starting to read the passages out, clouds gathering, even as Chloe and Matt turned their heads, the only ones to hear an angry howl in the distance, though Matt looked happy to hear it.

"A little faster, if you can," said NegaMorph with worry.

"Hey, you read it...oops," said Chris.

The clouds started to part at that. "Oh, give me that thing!" snapped NegaMorph before grabbing the book and reading the passages very rapidly. The clouds soon regathered and thunder started booming loudly.

Matt turned happily as an angry Taelina, followed by the local pack and holding a battleaxe walked into view, just before a thunderbolt hit the group and they were gone, Taelina staring before roaring angrily.

* * *

The next thing the four of them knew, they were on an island made of books and metal cases in a nasty-looking green sea. Fortunately, bridges stretched on to other islands.

Matt looked around before noticing he was unbound, before he jumped to his feet and swept NegaMorph aside, lunging at Chloe. "I've tolerated your meddling long enough," he growled, "It's time I put you in your place."

Chloe snarled before headutting him as Chris yelled, "Stop fighting! Both of you!"

"This isn't the best place to fight," said NegaMorph, looking at the green sea, "I doubt anyone would want to fall into that."

"This is Mora's realm. My love will skin you all alive," hissed Matt, angrily.

"Only if she can follow us, which I rather doubt," said Chris.

"You are not leaving till we get Kala back," snapped Chloe.

"Which kinda brings up the question of why we're in Apocrypha when Kala is in the Colored Rooms," said NegaMorph.

"If there is information to get to the Colored Rooms, it's here," said Chloe, pushing Matt back.

"There ought to be information on just about anything," said NegaMorph before noticing, "Hey, you're talking normal again."

"Yeah...finally," said Chloe, shaking her head before looking down an avenue, sure she'd seem...something at the far end.

"So...let's start looking for that key to the other realms," said Chris, "It's probably in a more unique book."

"Ok...but we should stick together. We don't wanna be picked off," said Chris.

"Or become completely lost," said Chloe.

"Agreed...I'll keep an eye on Matt," said Chris, grabbing Matt by the scruff of his neck and hauling him up.

Matt just growled at him at that. "Just be careful. Who know what else lurks here," said Chloe.

* * *

The maze of books proved even harder to explore then they had first thought. It was almost as if the maze was altering just to confuse them.

"How the heck are we supposed to find any information we want here?" snapped Chris.

"If only there were a book catalog," said NegaMorph dryly.

"Yeah...but I'm not asking the librarian for help," said Chloe.

"That does not sound...sensible..." The group jumped and looked up to see a miniature version of the eye and tentacle-sprouting abyss hovering above them. "Seeking my aid may be the only way you can find what you're seeking," said Hermaeus Mora, "Many scholars refused any help while searching through my library, not even for finding the way back out."

"Bugger off, Cthulhu! I'm not interested in making any kind of deal with you!" snapped Chloe, swiping at the daedra who just chuckled.

"You've already made a deal, remember?" said Hermaeus in an easy yawning tone, "The secrets of your hybrid nature for the road to the Colored Rooms."

Chloe glared before nodding, "Fine, then give us the path."

"I sense...hesitation. You are not ready to open your mind," said Hermaeus.

"We want to find Kala. Come on, I thought the daedric lords loved to fuck with each other? This is a chance to fuck epically with the owner of the Colored Room," said Chloe smugly.

"You have no idea the games the Daedric Lords play with each other," said Hermaeus.

"Big deal. That's not gonna mean anything when my mate gets here and rips you meddlers to shreds," said Matt.

"If you mean Hircine's whelp, she shall not be setting foot in my realm without my leave," said Hermaeus.

Matt laughed, "Oh please, I guess you are not as all-knowing as you think then."

There was a long moment of silence as the others stared at Matt in shock. Finally, Hermaeus Mora said, "I was waiting for you to say that." Suddenly, several tentacles came out of nowhere and tightly wrapped around Matt. Matt yelped and struggled, but the eldritch pseudopods were unyielding.

"Hey...what the hell are you doing?" snapped Chloe, trying to pull Matt free.

"I am collecting my payment," said Hermaeus as the tentacles started restraining Matt's head.

"You're supposed to be getting them from me, not him!" snapped Chloe.

"Your mind is...fragile," said Hermaeus, "Digging the secrets out of your mind will damage them too much. His mind is more resolute and your friends have already cracked open the entry for me."

One of the tentacles jabbed into Matt's left eye at that, the others jumping back before Chloe snarled and leapt on the daedra's back, trying to tear the tentacle loose.

"Do not struggle," said Hermaeus in a soothing tone, "Your pain shall be brief."

"NegaMorph, blast him!" snapped Chris, NegaMorph looking surprised before Chris snapped "Blast that Cthulhu knockoff NOW!"

"I don't know what to hit!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Shoot the goddamn glowing eye!" yelled Chris.

NegaMorph shrugged before firing at Mora's central eye. However, the blast disappeared before it hit. "You cannot fight against the tide," said Hermaeus, "Yield yourself to fate." Matt's screaming stopped as a blue light started shining from the socket that the tentacle had been boring into. "Yes...the knowledge is mine..." said Hermaeus as his tentacles start unwrapping and withdrawing.

The tentacle whipped back, some blood flying out before Matt dropped down, NegaMorph continuing to fire as the daedra disappeared with a chuckle, a small wand made of what looked like black soul gem material, appearing before Mora's voice said, "This artifact will give you the ability to move across the daedric realms...use it...carefully."

"You just killed my brother!" yelled Chloe.

"He still lives," said Mora's voice, "Better than he was before, in fact. Hircine and his daughter's hold on him has been broken. I even provided...a gift for him, to allow to see as a true elemental does."

Chloe glared, before heading over to Matt. Matt was looking very weak now, all traces of arrogance have been erased. Chloe noticed that his fur was coming off his body in sloughs, but she soon realized that he was reverting to human form. "Matt, are you ok?" she asked, "Answer me."

Matt just groaned, understandable as he was missing an eye.

"Just try to rest. You'll need your strength for the Colored Rooms," said Chloe as she picked up Matt.

"My head...feels...slightly empty..." muttered Matt dully.

"Probably from that mind whammy being rooted out," said Chloe kindly, not wanting to bring up Matt's newest handicap.

"I...I can't see..." said Matt suddenly.

Chloe sucked in her breath before saying quickly, "That won't last long. Just rest and your sight will recover."

"I wouldn't," said a cheerful voice from somewhere, adding, "The boss doesn't like it when people loiter."

"Oh no, not him," groaned NegaMorph.

"We'd better get outta here," said Chris, looking at the wand. "Ok...how'd this work?" he said, waving it wildly...and causing a bookcase to explode.

"Ooh, careful, you could put an eye out with that," said the voice before a one-eye pyramid being slid out from between two books.

NegaMorph turned and let loose with everything he had before yelling, "Someone work out how to make that thing work!"

"I can help you with that," said Bill, "In fact, H.M. suggested I guide you to the next realm."

"Yeah...like we trust you...get lost..." said Matt weakly, before looking ready to be sick.

"He probably shouldn't be sticking around here," said Bill casually, "This place doesn't exactly have the healthiest atmosphere. He could get a pretty nasty infection if he stays too long. Of course, you could end up zapping yourself to an even worse place if you don't have proper guidance."

"Chris...just...get us...outta here..." muttered Matt.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" snapped Chris, waving the wand.

"Here, like this," said Bill before snapping his fingers and a portal opening up. "Everybody in," said Bill.

"If you think we'll go through a door you opened-" started NegaMorph.

Bill said cheerfully "Bored now!" before everyone was grabbed and tossed in.

The portal looked ready to seal, before an Oblivion Gate opened and an almost demonic-looking Taelina stepped through. "WHERE ARE THEY?" She roared at the bemused demon

"So you're the bad doggy who's been causing so much trouble," said Bill Cipher, "Kinda expected you to be bigger."

Taelina howled angrily, shifting form to a red-furred demonic-looking wolf who towered over Bill, snarling and her drool leaving smoking pock marks.

"Ooh, now that is impressive. But I can one-up that," said Bill before morphing into a large red pyramid monster with many arms and mouths at every tier. "This isn't your dog park," said Bill in a deep, echoing voice, "You aren't top dog here."

Hermaeus Mora's eye appeared in the sky at that, before tentacles grabbed them both by the throats, squeezing. "There is no fighting in my realm...you will damage my collection," he said coldly, choking them both before slamming them down.

"Just trying...to protect your interests..." groaned Bill.

"You antagonized her...you will aid her in finding her quarry...or I will add _you_ to my collection," said Mora coldly.

A sneaky look appeared in Bill's eye and he said, "Oh, sure, I'll lead her right to him."

"And if you attempt to mislead her...I will destroy you...she is a daughter of a daedric lord and you will...show...her...respect..." said Mora, blasts of energy shocking Bill with each word

"I'll give her...the respect...she deserves..." wheezed Bill.

"Be sure that you do...if she does not achieve her objective...I will be most...displeased," said Mora, releasing the smoking bill.

"I can't do the impossible, not in my current state," grumbled Cipher before floating over to Taelina and said, "Ok, let's move it, Fluffy."

Taelina snarled before swiping Bill through a portal, following after her. Mora waited till the portal sealed before chuckling.

* * *

There's another chapter. Sorry I didn't post it sooner, but I got caught up in other things, namely getting the stories after this one ready. But this is gonna be the start of the rest of this story's posting, the beginning of the end if you will. I'll be updating a lot more frequently with this story.

Anyways, with this chapter, everything's going to be under 'Original' from now on. The part with the Riekling fight is obviously based off the 'Circle of Death' fight in Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Matt may be free from Taelina's control, but there will be long-lasting consequences, not just the loss of his eye. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	23. The Asylum

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 23: The Asylum**

There are many realms of Oblivion, the Burning Pits of the Borders, the dream-based paradise of the Colored Rooms, the Pleasure Pockets of Sanguine...and then there was the Shivering Isles, home of the daedric equivalent of the local nutter.

It was also where most visiting mortals ended up. A portal flickered before opening, a group of aforementioned mortals falling out in a heap, three of them turning into what Hircine's followers referred to as royal werewolves upon landing.

One of them splattered like black goo as soon as he hit the ground. "NegaMorph, are you alright?" asked the female.

"Actually, that's better than you think," said NegaMorph as he reshaped himself, "I'm getting some of my fluidity back. Guess Nocturnal can't affect me much here."

"Urgh...I'm covered in fur again," groaned the black male, one of his eyes missing.

"When we get back to Skyrim, we'll take you to Ysgramor's tomb and have that taken care of," said the female.

"I thought that doesn't work on your type of werewolf," said the brown male. "Hermaeus said Hircine's hold on him has been broken. Maybe it weakened his curse so he can get it removed," said the female.

"Will it give me back my eye?" said the black male bitterly, being helped up by one of the others.

"We'll get you another eye when we get back to the ship," said NegaMorph, "You've learned to live with a metal hand and now you'll get a matching eye on the same side."

"Shut up NegaMorph. What's around us? This place smells bad," said Matt gloomily, the others looking around to see the barren landscape.

"I think it's a marsh or something," said Chris.

"Smells like one," said Matt darkly.

"Isn't the Daedric Prince of Nightmare's realm called Quagmire?" asked Chloe with worry.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't Quagmire," said NegaMorph, "It'd be a lot scarier. This is just...depressing."

"Yeah...anyone hear that?" said Matt gloomily.

Chris and Chloe tilted their heads and Chloe said, "I don't hear anything."

"Must be his hearing improving to make up for his blindness," said NegaMorph.

"It takes longer than 5 minutes!" snapped Matt, shaking his head.

"Maybe it's faster for werewolves, I don't know," said NegaMorph, "Point is, this clearly isn't the Colored Rooms and we gotta keep moving on."

"Yeah...use the artifact and let's go," said Matt, NegaMorph lifting up the artifact.

"Ok, abracadabra?" tried NegaMorph. There a puff of confetti and a 'ba-kawk' and the wand changed into a rubber chicken. NegaMorph blinked and asked, "Is Hermaeus Mora known to have a sense of humor?"

Chloe sniffed the air before her eyes narrowed. "Her...Oh, I think I know where we are," she growled, baring her fangs.

"Her who?" asked NegaMorph.

"The bitch who stranded me here!" snapped Chloe, before yelling "COME OUT, YOU PEST!"

"But you like you need cheering up," said a voice identical to Chloe's, "Don't you want to play?"

"We don't have time for this," muttered Chloe, rubbing the bridge of her snout before saying, "Give us back our travel ticket, NOW!"

"You'll have to find it," giggled the voice.

Chloe growled at that before the laughter faded. "Dammit, I think we're in Sheogorath's realm. He's the only one who'd work with that pest," she snarled.

"Sheogorath? As in the Prince of Madness?" asked NegaMorph. He nudged a nearby shrub and said, "I would have expected his realm to be more...lively."

"His realms in two halves: Mania and Dementia. I think we're in the latter," said Chloe, looking around before saying, "We need to get to the capital as fast as we can...preferably before the locals find us."

"What locals?" asked Chris.

"That would be us," said a female voice, the group turning to see several women, dressed in ebony...and pretty skimpy armor. Their weapons however looked well used and very business-like...and they were all aimed at the group. "Who dares trespass?" snapped their leader, before frowning, "Hircine's filth, our lord warned you not to come here again without collars."

"Collars?" asked Chris with confusion.

"All dogs should wear collars," said one of the other troopers with a smirk...a smirk that reminded everyone of a Shar-Virk.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few in here," said NegaMorph before searching in his coat.

"Enough! I am Captain Nelrene of the Mad God's Dark Seducers. Lay down your weapons and our Lord may decide to send you home to the Hunting Grounds," snapped the leader.

"That's kinda the opposite of where we want to go," said Chris.

"Then you can stay here, intruder," said Nelrene angrily.

"Listen, ladies, we're kinda on a big quest here-" started Chris.

Nelrene glared and sent a bolt of lightning at Chris that carried him backwards into a pool. "Anyone else?" she said coldly

"Well, there's only one thing I can say to that," said NegaMorph before suddenly pointing behind the Dark Seducers and yelling, "Look, a three-headed monkey!"

Nerlene sighed, "Dammit, it escaped again."

The Dark Seducers turned around to deal with the multi-headed primate. "Where did he go?" asked one of them.

"Look, I can see its footprints," said Nerlene, pointing.

The group stared before staring at NegaMorph who shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm just as confused."

"Whatever, let's just go," whispered Chloe.

* * *

The only road seemed to lead to a mountain in the middle of the island they were on. Every now and then some...thing would be spotted watching them warily, every time they were spotted, more of them being seen.

"This place is starting to creep me out," said NegaMorph.

"It's a daedric realm. It's not meant to be welcoming," said Chloe.

"Yeah, but you'd think the Prince of Madness's place would be...wackier," said NegaMorph.

"This is the Dementia half," said Chloe, "It represents the negative side of insanity."

"Oh joy..." muttered Matt darkly, his only eye glowing red for a second.

"How far is it to Mania?" asked Chris.

"Other side of the capital," said Matt automatically in a dull tone.

Chloe glanced up at the sky and said, "At this rate, we're not going to get there before sunset."

"We have to follow the path," said Matt coldly.

"I think we'll make better time going cross-country," said Chris.

"And get eaten?" said NegaMorph, spotting a cluster of eyes watching from the brush.

"Oh come on. We're probably scarier than anything else in this place," said Chris.

"Yeah, I don't believe that," said NegaMorph before Matt turned and calmly grabbed Chris by the neck.

"We follow...the path," he snarled.

"Alright, alright, fine," said Chris, "I just hope there's a campground at some point."

* * *

"Ok, Chloe, is it me or is Matt a little more...irritable than usual?" muttered Chris.

"He did just lose an eye," said Chloe.

"Yeah...but he also lost an arm and he wasn't like this when that happened," said NegaMorph.

"Well...he's probably dealing with a lot more guilt now than he did then," said Chloe sorrowfully.

"I dunno. This seems...different. Everyone's on edge. Look at how you freaked out when Betrayl spoke up," said Nega.

"I didn't freak out," said Chloe in an annoyed tone.

"You did alot of yelling. More than I'd expect," said Chris.

Chloe snarled "I'm fine." before pausing as she realized she really had just snapped.

"We are travelling in the realm of madness," said NegaMorph pointedly.

"Dammit, you're right. We need to get to the capital before Matt goes completely mad," she muttered, the group turning the corner to see a gate up ahead.

"This better lead into the capital," said Chloe before knocking on the gate.

A small window in the side of it opened up and a familiar white four-eyed face wearing an emerald bearskin hat and uniform along with green whiskers popped out and said, "Go away! Nobody can see the great Mad God! Not nobody, not no-how!"

Chloe glared before saying icily, "Morph...you have ten seconds to remember who you said that to."

"Not nobody, not no-how!" repeated Morph.

"But she's Chloe, the captain's sister," said Chris pointedly.

Morph gasped and said, "The witch's Chloe? Well, that's a horse of a different color." He closed the window and soon, the gate started creaking open.

Chloe sighed, grabbing a stone before walking in...and dropping said boulder on morph. "Next time, open the smegging door," she hissed.

The city itself looked...surprisingly normal, if a little grim. Dark Seducers stood on guard at various positions, but the other inhabitants looked almost normal, if a little jumpy. "Huh, this was not what I expected," said NegaMorph.

Morph said, "It's just a little something the mad god made for fun."

Chloe stomped on him again, "Ok, I think it safe to say Morph's been mind-controlled. He's never this compliant with anyone...and he never pays attention long enough to guard a gate."

"Hey, I'm good buddies with Sheogorath," said Morph.

"Your good buddy had you guarding the gate for him?" asked Chris dubiously.

"Oh, I wasn't guarding it. I was just passing by," said Morph.

"MORPH...take us...to your good...buddy...before I lose my temper," said Chloe icily.

"Can I ask one thing first?" asked Morph.

"What?!" snapped Chloe.

"What's with the dress?" asked Morph. Chloe paused before looking down at herself, suddenly finding that she was wearing a red and black queenly dress. It was probably just as well she didn't see the gold crown on her head, but she soon noticed the heart-tipped scepter in her hand.

The others backed up wisely as electricity flowed over the scepter, melting it. "Who...did that?" she said in a rigid tone.

"Who indeed?" asked a voice. Everyone looked around until they noticed a window shutter that had a white crescent moon painted on it unlike the matching shutter. The crescent moon detached itself and floated over, turning lazily in the air as it did so. A pair of yellow and red eyes appeared above its two points as a fang popped out of one side of it.

The grpup backed up, NegaMorph groaning, "Oh, blitznak...please tell me that's not another one."

"Where did you think Betrayl came from?" asked the floating grin.

"That's probably something I don't want to know," said NegaMorph.

"You're her dad?" said Chloe icily.

"Well...we don't have the traditional father-daughter connection, but it's easier to say that," said the grin as a head appeared around the eyes and mouth, "The name's Discord."

"Your daughter...is a bratty little kidnapping nightmare," snapped Chloe, not caring that the eyes narrowed

The rest of the creature formed under the head, a jumbled mix of different animal parts. "Are you saying my daughter is a spoiled brat?" he asked, his tone losing its merriment.

"Yeah. I've seen five year olds with more consideration," snapped Chloe.

Discord glared before saying, "It takes one to know one," before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Chloe found herself shrinking very quickly, her dress quickly burying her under the folds.

A second later, Matt said, "Ok...what just happened?"

"Matt, old bean, how have you been?" asked Discord, "Hmm...I think you look better as an equine than a canine, but that's probably because of the company I keep. That gaping eye socket is too garish though." A monocle appeared in his eagle talon and he polished it with his breath and his lion's paw before sticking it over Matt's eye socket. "That's more like it," he said.

Matt's remaining eye seemed to clear and focus at that.

"Oh, will you look at the time," said NegaMorph, pulling out his pocket watch.

"Yeah, it's getting really close to tea time," said Morph.

"More importantly, we have about 15 seconds before Matt sees what's happened and blows his top," said NegaMorph. Suddenly, a large white rabbit hopped over, grabbed NegaMorph's watch, and ran off. "Hey, come back with my watch!" yelled NegaMorph before following the rabbit.

"Here we go again," said Morph before following after his darker clone.

Matt looked down at his sister before up at Discord. "You did that?" he asked in a level tone, the air starting to get warmer.

"Oh come now, it's not all that bad," said Discord before snapping his fingers. The red and black dress Chloe was wallowing in shrank down into a simpler blue dress with a white apron. However, it made it all the more obvious that she was now a lot younger than she normally looked. "See, she's as cute as a button," said Discord as he pinched one of Chloe's cheeks.

A second later, a plasma bolt hit him in the snout. "You dare to do that to my sister?" snapped Matt, in an echoing voice that made Chris mutter "Oh shit." before scuttling for cover.

"Ooh, look like you're getting your old _spark_ back," said Discord with a grin.

Matt just glared, his eye socket filling with energy, a black slit appearing in the middle.

"Ooh, neat trick, but can you do this?" asked Discord before removing his own left eye and flicking it. The eyeball bounced off of several walls before returning to its proper place.

Matt just frowned, raising a hand that was already covered in cracks of elemental energy, an energy ball appearing at the end. "Better slow down now. Too much excitement and you'll burn yourself out," said Discord, "And I was being quite literal when I said that."

Matt glared harder before Chris said from cover, "Try turning his sister back"

"Oh, that's easy," said the creature before snapping his fingers. A small box appeared in front of Chloe and the lid opened to reveal a small cake that had the words 'Eat Me' written on it in frosting.

Chloe looked at it before giving Discord a 'really?' expression. Chris, however, earned a metaphorical medal by running over and stuffing said cake in her mouth. "Eat it before your brother nukes the city," he snapped.

Chloe gagged before she swallowed the cake. Almost immediately, she started growing in size, but her dress wasn't growing with her. "That's not supposed to happen," said Discord as he picked up the box and looked at the bottom, "Oh, that little scamp switched cakes on me. She can be so naughty at times. I better have a word with her about this." With that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

A second later, Matt's fired shot vaporized a building before the partially elementized human turned to look to see Chris blocking his view of Chloe. "Move," he commanded.

"Matt, this isn't as bad as it looks," said Chris.

Matt glared, his other eye now looking a little...Sauron-y as he raising his hand again. "Really, you'll just get angrier...hurry up with the nanoforge," said Chris, hissing the last part to Chloe behind his back.

"I'm working as fast as I can," hissed Chloe.

Suddenly, a whistle was blown and a Dark Seducer marched over. "Well, well, we can't have this, can we?" she said before writing on a few sheets of parchment. She stuck one to Matt's forehead and said, "Destruction of property without a permit." She stuck one on Chloe's forehead and said, "Public nudity." She looked Chris up and down, considering for a moment, before sticking one on him and saying, "Being too sane and boring."

A second later, a plasma bolt vaporized her, Matt growling before marching towards Chris. "Move or burn," growled Matt. Chris sighed before stepping aside, revealing a properly-dressed Chloe.

Matt stared before lowering his hand, before turning as he heard someone clapping.

The three werewolves turned to see an older gentleman wearing a fancy suit that was half purple and half orange. "That was one ova best shows I ever seen," he said cheerfully.

Matt glared, saying "The fox…" before raising his hand again.

Chloe yelled, "NO, WAIT!" before Matt fired a trio of blasts.

The three plasma blasts flew at the gentleman before they slowed down. With three pops, they turned into a saucer, a teacup, and a spoon that landed neatly in his hand. "Jolly good throw," said the gentleman as he stirred the tea in the cup, "Ya might wanna work on yer speed a bit."

Matt glared before sending several more blasts. Of course, these blasts only ended up turning into crumpets. "I like yer enthusiasm, but I can think of a better place ta have tea," said the gentleman.

Matt glared before heading towards the gentleman, a blade of energy manifesting. This time not even he could mistake the intent. "Now, now, we don't have that kinda fightin' inside the city," said the gentleman, "Ye'll need ta take it outside. There's a very nice spot by the loch."

Matt glared, readying a slash, only for the gentleman to make a blowing motion, like he was blowing out a candle, the elemental energy vanishing, along with the energy blade. "Ye've been very rude guests in my realm, not respondin' ta my invitations," he said.

"What invitations?" asked Chris.

"The ones I didn't send you," said the gentleman before saying, "Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be sending you them for you to answer them, aren't I?"

"Yes...yes you are," said Chloe with a sigh, waling over and pulling her brother back. "My brother's a little...unwell. He's had a bad week or two, mostly due to brainwashing," she said desperately.

"I can see that," said the gentleman, who was clearly Sheogorath, before walking over to Matt. He looked Matt over before peering into his new elemental eye. He plucked it out and looked it over before shining a light into his head. "Yep, there's the problem," said Sheogorath, "Inner demons." Chloe was just staring in horror before Sheo replaced the eye before he said, "Nothing else for it. He'll need...therapy."

"What kind of...therapy?" asked Chloe with hesitation.

"It's really simple," said Sheogorath, "First we take a nice comfy couch..."

"Ok," said Chloe with relief.

"Then we drop it on him from three stories up," said Sheogorath.

Chloe looked up and yelped, pulling Matt to the side and jumping for it before a couch crashed down between them, Betrayl and her 'dad' floating above wearing construction hardhats. "Isn't there a way to treat Matt without killing him?!" snapped Chloe.

"What do I look like, Clavicus Vile?" asked Sheogorath, "But of course I'm not. Clavicus doesn't know how to solve simple problems that don't involve murder. And I'm way better-lookin' than him too."

"Ok...I'll translate...STOP TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!" said Chloe, screaming the last part into Sheogorath's ear.

"Oh, I suppose ya want him to be restored ta boring old sanity," said Sheogorath in an annoyed tone. "Well...I'm not sure if that's possible. But at least have him in control of his faculties most of the time. Yes...I just want my brother back to his weapon-obsessed normal self...without him being killed by couches!" snapped Chloe.

"Hmm...tricky, incredibly dangerous, anyone who would even attempt to do it oughta be considered mad...I'LL DO IT!" yelled Sheogorath, screaming just as loudly into Chloe's ear.

Chloe winced at that before she said, "Fine...just get on with it...and then please ask the idiots up there to turn our artifact back so we can get to the Colored Rooms."

"After tea. And ye better hurry if ya wanna finish before it's tea time," said Sheogorath.

"Not after tea. I don't even like tea!" snapped Chloe.

Matt said dizzily, "I like tea...two lumps please."

Betrayl flew down, pulled out a small hammer, and whacked Matt twice on the head and once on Chloe's head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" snapped Chloe.

"For telling fibs," said Betrayl before flying off.

Chris just rubbed his forehead and asked, "Look, can we just get this dealt with before _I_ go mad?"

"Why? You'll fit in so much better then," said Discord.

"If we don't do it soon, we're gonna miss teatime," said Sheogorath, "And that'll make me vera annoyed."

Chloe glared at that. "I don't care. I just want my brother back to normal," she snapped before pausing as she realized who she'd snapped at.

"Obviously, ya cannae handle what's in his head," said Sheogorath, "Ye gotta wait out here with the rest of us."

"Wait...who's going in my head?" asked Matt.

Just then, NegaMorph walked back, panting heavily. "I don't suppose you guys saw that white rabbit pass by," he panted.

"He is," said Sheogorath happily, pointing a finger at NegaMorph who said confused "I'm what?" before he vanished with a pop of smoke.

"Did you just poof NegaMorph into my head?" asked Matt in disbelief.

"His assistant will be along any moment now," said Sheogorath.

"Assistant?" said Matt, Morph waddling up.

"Did I miss my cue?" he asked.

"Nope, you're just in time," said Sheogorath before Morph also vanished in a puff of smoke.

Matt stared before said panicking, "Get them out get them out GET THEM OUUUT!"

"Nurse, we'll need some anesthetic," said Sheogorath.

"NO! I WANT THEM OUT OF-!" began Matt before an anvil hit him on the head, dropped from on high. "Hah! Takes more than that to-" began Matt before a second hit him, Matt continuing in a more slurred voice, "More then-" before a far larger one hit him, Matt managing "The pickles are coming…" before falling over.

Chloe could only stare with her jaw slack. Chris waved a hand in front of her face and muttered, "Oh boy."

"I'm gonna peel you," said Chloe calmly, advancing on Sheogorath.

"Bad pup," said Sheogorath before Chloe was hit in the face with a splash of water. The reaction was to make Chloe snarl and lunge...only to be turned into a literal wolf pup with a click of fingers and a white flash. "Aw, ain't she the most precious little thing ye ever seen?" asked Sheogorath.

"I am not cute," squeaked Chloe.

"This doggy toy says different," said Betrayl, holding up a rubber bone that squeaked when he squeezed.

Chloe stared at it and said, "Don't you dare..." trying unsuccessfully to keep her tail from wagging.

"Get it," said Sheo cheerfully, tossing it and Chloe running after it to grab it in her mouth...and then realizing that she couldn't get it _out_ of her mouth. "Ye gonna be a bother too?" said Sheogorath, fixing Chris with a smug expression.

"No, I think I'll go sit in that corner and try to keep all my marbles together," said Chris in a tired tone.

"Good man...have a bone," said Sheogorath cheerfully, a similar dog toy appearing and gluing itself in Chris's mouth.

* * *

NegaMorph shot upright with a scream, looking around in confusion. By the looks of it, he was on one of Matt's ships, possibly his Skyraid. He looked around before seeing a panel. "Since when did Matt own a ship called _Starbug_?" he asked.

He soon noticed a few other odd things, like the fact that he was wearing a rather flashy suit. He looked around to see Morph, well...a robotic version and what looked like Kala that time she had wanted to be a biker. "What's going on here?" asked Morph with confusion.

"I have no idea. Poke Kala awake," said NegaMorph, checking the controls.

Just then, Chip's head appeared on the computer screen and said, "We're almost at Matt's location." "Well, duh, we are in Matt's..." said NegaMorph before trailing off as he looked out the porthole. Outside the ship was a swamp as dreary and evil-looking as Dementia. "What the smeg?" said NegaMorph bluntly, an ominous howl heard outside.

Kala yawned as she looked out the porthole too. "Yep, this psi-moon sure turned into an ugly mess. Of course, since it's mimicking Matt's mind, it shouldn't be a surprise," she said, her voice having a more pronounced British accent than usual.

NegaMorph stared out the porthole, "He's out in that? Unarmed?"

"Probably completely defenseless," said Kala.

"Crap...where's the long range scanners on this piece of crap?" snapped NegaMorph, looking at the readouts.

"No need for language," said Chip's head, "We're already almost there anyways."

"And where's here?" said Morph nervously.

* * *

Matt was having a rather peculiar experience himself. In fact, this had gone straight up to his top 10 list.

"Ok...note: I'm tied up and literally hung by a rope from a hook. Note: I'm also in prisoner rags...in what appears to be a pit," he said to himself.

He looked around to find someone who can explain this situation to him but the only fellow to chat with was the skeleton inside the dangling cage near the wall. "Hello?" he called, while trying to loosen his bonds.

"Have ye worked it out yet?" asked a voice.

Matt turned his head to see Sheogorath. "Oh, it's you," he said, "What is this? Your Dungeon of Anguish?"

"Nope, it's yours," said Sheogorath.

Matt paused and said, "When have I ever owned a dungeon? Wait a minute, did Megan build one while I was away?"

"Not exactly, sonnie. Yer mind's messed up. All ye atlantean hybrids were, but ye got it worse. Yer a mess…and this is the result," said Sheogorath, strolling towards Matt.

"Ok, I admit I've not been the most stable guy, but when did I build a dungeon in my own mind?" asked Matt.

"It's rather recent. Let's take a look at where the foundation started," said Sheogorath. There was a flash and the two were in a monochrome version of when he and Kala had argued. "Yer lovely lassie, the one ye want to find in the Colored Rooms. Here ye are at each other's throats," said Sheogorath

Matt winced and said, "Ok, I know there's been a lot of communication problem between us. Still, she shouldn't have overreacted..."

"Ay, but ye gave her good reason ta do that," said Sheogorath. He flashed the view again, this time to the lab on the _Bladestorm_. "And here ye are giving her reason," he scolded.

"It was better to test it on me than on her. You know what happened because of it," said Matt.

"Maybe ye should have waited for a better time ta be messin' with them in the first place," said Sheogorath, "Ye know, a proper laboratory experimentation and all that sort."

"There wasn't time for that. No time at all!" snapped Matt.

"Why?" asked Sheogorath.

"Cause that's how my luck works," said Matt darkly. Just then, a deep blood-curdling growl was heard. "What was that?" asked Matt.

"Yer self-loathing, laddie," said Sheogorath happily, peering past Matt to say, "And he's a big one."

Matt gulped and said, "Are everyone's self-loathings so big?"

"It tends ta vary," said Sheogorath, "The egomaniacs ken barely notice theirs."

"And me?" said Matt with a gulp, adding "And I do knowledge that I won't like the answer."

Sheo said happily, "He's huuuge...and he looks hungry."

"So...how am I supposed to beat him? I think the rope and chains are going to get in the way," said Matt.

"Yer not. He's gonna eat ye," said Sheogorath cheerfully before starting to fade away.

"Where are you going?!" snapped Matt.

"Ta watch more of that show ye like so much. Funniest damn thing I've seen in years," said Sheogorath before he completely disappeared.

"Oh you son of a bitch," said Matt gloomily.

Just then, Matt heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "Hello? Is someone there?" asked Matt. Two figures stepped out of the shadows, looking like identical copies of Taelina wearing the Dark Seducer outfits. He paused before saying "You'd better be here to let me loose."

The two werewolves just walked over to Matt, ignoring him as he spoke, "Listen, Taelina, we're through. What we were was a mistake and I have no interest in going back to either of you." With two loud rips, Matt's prisoner rags were ripped off of him, leaving him in just a loincloth. "Is it me or has it gotten rather hot in here?" asked Matt.

He closed his eyes and began to recite an old mantra that the Shar instructors had taught him, his concentration ruined as the two began rubbing oil on him. "I warn you, my mind is a steel trap. Whatever sick desires you're attempting to get out of me will come to naught. It doesn't matter how much oil you rub on me or if you use your sensitive muzzles to physically stimulate me, I will not yield," said Matt, with more resolution than he felt.

He yelped as they continued to rub before he said, "Then again, if you insist, I will only give nonessential data." before noticing the two were leaving. "You done? Why the hell did you cover me in olive oil?" he snapped after one of them. The two of them walked away, towards a platform on the side of the pit. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" asked Matt as the two climbed up the platform, "My God, are you going to do a flying leap?"

The two werewolves chuckled at that before one of them said, "The master prefers his victims oiled."

"The Master? Who's the Master?" asked Matt. He looked down into the pit and gulped. "Er, why does he want me oiled? I'm assuming he has some intention for me that requires me to be slippery and pliant."

"An oiled body fries so much better," said the other werewolf.

Matt thought it over and said, "Not the best answer I was hoping for, but it could have been worse."

* * *

The Morphs meanwhile, alone with the fake Kala were heading through the swamp, NegaMorph pausing before dragging Morph back. "Ok, I think I've seen this before...from the entertainment system on the ship," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah, Red Dwarf," said Morph happily before frowning and saying, "Hey, then why am I Kryten? That's totally the wrong character for me. If anything, I should be Lister. Chip would be a way better Kryten and I think Aria would be a better Holly. You'd work as the Cat though."

"Does it really matter?" asked NegaMorph in an annoyed tone. Just then, everything seemed to shimmer before going solid again, Morph now wearing Lister's outfit.

"Well, you got your wish...wait, where's Kala?" said Nega, looking around.

"Ooh, I didn't cut her out, did I?" asked Morph.

"KALA!" Called NegaMorph, glaring at his counterpart.

There was a rustle in the bushes before a Chip with a blockier but more flesh-toned head emerged. "Sirs, we shouldn't be wandering off," he said, "I'd rather not think of what we could encounter in Mr. Lynch's mindscape."

"Yeah...I'd hate for something to happen to him," said NegaMorph darkly, looking at the old model 2 laser cannon he had.

Just then, Morph's wrist beeped and he looked at the watch on it. Kala's head appeared and said, "Matt's signal is about another 100 meters from where you're from."

NegaMorph leaned in and said "Matt's gonna kill us dead."

Morph nodded weakly, adding, "Maybe he won't find out?"

"If you keep your big mouth shut," said NegaMorph.

"I saw nothing," said Morph. calmly in a rare example of common sense

"Smart boy," said NegaMorph.

"So...what did they do in this episode?" asked Morph.

"Well...first off, we need to find Matt before he's eaten by his own self-loathing," said NegaMorph.

"It's literal in this case, right?" asked Morph.

"Yup...was in that episode too," said NegaMorph, a temple coming into view.

"Well, all we have to do is follow that episode's script and Matt will be safe in no time," said Morph.

"I doubt it'll be that easy," said NegaMorph gloomily.

"Sure it will," said Morph, "We know Matt pretty well, don't we?"

NegaMorph paused, seeing a flickering TV before walking forward. He felt his own guilt rise as he saw it was some sort of...hearing. The writing was easily readable though. It was a recording of a few years ago, around the time where Chloe first disappeared.

"Oh no," muttered NegaMorph, his own sense detecting how Matt's emotions were being torn apart; anger, maddening sadness. "This appears to be where it all started. Where his self-loathing really got a good start," said the voice of Betrayl's father in NegaMorph's head.

"Discord! Must you keep peeping in on me when I'm doing these mental trips?!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Because, while I honestly do not care what happens to this mercenary friend of yours, my daughter does...and that is good enough for me," said Discord's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Chloe's not with the Empire anymore. I think Matt can start getting over that particular memory," said NegaMorph.

"Yes...but there are alot of memories here that are about you. You are the popular one," sneered Discord, adding "For every person you killed, he hated himself a little more for not getting there in time."

"I barely killed anyone," said NegaMorph, "Ruined lives, maybe, but I've only really been able to kill people after joining his side, ironically enough."

"You seem to forget Ygrizi 4...or the Paradiso campaign..." said Discord darkly, adding "But I suppose they wanted those memories for your replacement."

"Wait, what?" asked NegaMorph.

"Next time, ask Chloe what happened. Needless to say, this land is as much yours as Matt's," said Discord, leaving with a burst of laughter.

"Guys, we need to step up the speed. Chip...Kryten...whatever your name is...how much further?" said NegaMorph urgently.

* * *

Matt gulped as a black scaled hand lifted out of the pit. "Oh shit...please tell me it's not Draconus," he said. A sulfurous hiss came out of the pit, followed by an even worse stench. Matt grimaced and said, "Ok, that's probably not Draconus. He's never smelled _that_ bad."

The figure that got out did look a little like Draconus, though the horns coming out his mouth and the head spoiled the look. "Can I help you?" said Matt innocently, before he was shocked.

"The time has come to answer for your crimes," growled the beast in a deep rumbling voice.

"What crimes are those?" said Matt, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"The crimes you've been committing against the omniverse since the moment you stepped outside of your own dimension," growled the beast.

"Ok...you'll be Self-Delusion," said Matt rudely, his temper flaring, "I never came here by choice."

"I am the part of you that always notices when you've done wrong and done nothing to make up for it," growled the beast, "I am the crushing weight you've built up by your actions that allow others to be hurt. I am Guilt."

"I've seen this episode. You're supposed to be Self-Loathing," said Matt.

"You have too much ego for Self-Loathing to be so great," sneered Guilt, "I am the greater inner demon as you cannot deny what I am is true."

Matt glared, though he had to admit this could be true. All the times his presence had brought mayhem to a world by mistake. His men dying to get Aria away safely, his...adventure with the soul gem on Avalar.

Guilt just smirked evilly, "You see now. You have brought death and destruction. Your companions only follow you from fear."

"No they don't," said Matt, "If that were true, they wouldn't have been trying to save me from Krein and Taelina."

"Fear, nothing but fear. If you believed otherwise, I would not be here," sneered Guilt.

"I don't think that would tie into guilt," said Matt, "Maybe doubt or paranoia, but you can't judge me about how my crew acts for me."

"But you feel guilt from their fear. You feel guilt that you drive Kala away and into the arms of the Colored Rooms...and knowing where Betrayl came from and hiding that information from your sister, knowing she will never forgive you if you tell her," sneered Guilt.

Matt winced at that. He didn't have a retort against that.

"Now you know...and you will suffer for it. Knowing nobody is coming for you," sneered Guilt before the far door exploded in. Guilt turned in anger before a hail of nega and positron blasts from the Morphs hit him.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Matt.

"Who else were you expecting?" asked Morph.

Matt yelled, "GET OUTTA HERE!" as Guilt laughed and said, "My turn." two arrow-shaped energy bolts hovering around it.

"Hey, we're not about to quit on you. Not after what all we've done to help you," said NegaMorph.

"I'm not worth it!" yelled Matt.

"Of course you are," said Morph, "You're our friend."

Guilt's eyes widened before he clutched his heart, roaring in pain before jumping back down the pit as Morph helped Matt down. "You came for me...even after all the mayhem I've caused," he said.

"Hey, I've done worse, intentionally and unintentionally," said NegaMorph, "If anyone should have the guilt complex here, it should be me. Now let's get out of here before that thing comes back up."

"We need to get to _Starbug,_ " said Chip.

Matt looked confused, before Morph said, "Sheo's apparently a Red Dwarf fan," before everyone heard Sheo say a little offended "Of course I am. Who isn't?"

"So...does this mean Kala is Kochanski?" asked Matt.

"No, she's not in this episode," said NegaMorph.

"Besides, if she were, you're not Lister, I am," said Morph.

"Oh...I don't have a big dumb 'H' on my forehead, do I?" asked Matt.

"No, it's a 'D'," said NegaMorph pausing and saying, "I'm sure it means 'Dragon'."

Betrayl's voice saying smugly, "Yeah, you tell yourself that."

"How many people are listening in on this?" asked Matt.

"Oh, now wouldn't you like to know?" said Bill Cipher's voice.

Matt, Morph and NegaMorph exchanged looks before Matt said, "Oh no."

"Oh, relax. Your ex-girlfriend's dealing with her own problems," said Bill cheerfully.

"What problems?" asked Matt.

* * *

"Oh...just a cameo or two," said Bill, looking over to where a furious Taelina was trying to pull a huge cooing ball of fur off of her with little success. "Whatever you do, don't hit the center of that thing," called Bill.

"Nobody tells me what to DO!" snapped Taelina, punching the ball as hard as she could, causing it to wobble...then collapse into a giant pile of fist sized cooing furballs that proceeded to bury her via gravity, all of them cooing happily as if nothing had occurred.

"Yeah, I can see why you want to break up with her," commented Bill, "She's not bad on the eye, but her brain is not highly-evolved."

"Silence librarian! Get these...furballs off me!" snapped Taelina

Bill called, "Not my jurisdiction. Try calling Q. And for the record, I'm not a librarian, I'm a go-between."

* * *

"Ok. SHEO, WE'RE DONE HERE! LET US OUT!" called NegaMorph.

"This episode's not done yet," said Sheogorath's voice.

On cue, an angry voice, that of Guilt, called out, "Go my legion! Bring the hated one's head!"

"Back to _Starbug_ ," said Matt quickly.

* * *

The group piled into the ship, the hatch sealing as NegaMorph snapped, "Ok, we did everything. What's missing?"

Sheo sneered, "There's still one person he feels guilt over."

"I'm sure she feels just as guilty and she and Matt can hug it out when he finds her," said NegaMorph.

"Then have fun doing take after take. You might even survive," said Sheo as Chip called "We can't take off. The quicksand's sucking us down as hard as the retros can lift us."

"Matt, it's time to start forgiving yourself," said Morph, "I'm sure you don't mean half the mean things you say to me."

"I do, you blew up Deck 12 trying to make soufflé," snapped Matt, NegaMorph sighing and pushing Morph aside.

"Matt, perhaps what you need to do is not so much forgiveness as letting go and trying to move on from it," said NegaMorph. NegaMorph watched as Matt glared before he said "You need to forgive yourself..."

Matt sighed and said, "You think it's just that easy?"

"No, of course it isn't," said NegaMorph, "Chances are you'll still feel guilt trying to pull you down. But you can't let your mind linger on that when there are more important things that require you to keep moving on and putting the past behind you. It's not your fault what happened to me...or to Chloe."

"How can you-" started Matt.

"Because it's true!" snapped NegaMorph, "Taking responsibility and blaming yourself for others' actions are two different things. You can't control what other people do and some things are completely out of anyone's control. So stop calling yourself a jinx that keeps bringing disaster in your wake!"

Matt glared before hanging his head, the ship's shaking ceasing as it took off.

NegaMorph gave a sigh of relief and said, "It's finally over."

Everything began to fire to white as Sheo said cheerfully, "Indeed it has, laddie."

* * *

When NegaMorph woke up, the first thing he did was check what kind of suit he was wearing. Comfortingly, he was back in his black trench coat. "Thank goodness, if I had to look like that for a second longer, I'd have lost it," NegaMorph muttered, getting up and seeing Morph coming to.

"Is there any vindaloo around?" asked Morph, "I have a big craving for them all of a sudden."

"You are awake. The master said your friends are in the town...and the sister of...him is there," said a maid, apparently appearing from nowhere and making the Morphs jump, before they looked to where she was pointing to see a wolf pup in a dog basket.

"Aw, isn't she the cutest little thing?" asked Morph before picking up the pup and petting it.

"Put me down...slowly…" said the pup without opening her eyes in a warning tone.

Morph blinked before saying, "Eh, I'm gonna get beat up anyways," before he continued to pet her.

Matt woke up slowly as Morph was mauled before saying, "My head...feels like someone blew it up."

"Don't expect me to go in there again or _I'm_ the one who's gonna need therapy," said NegaMorph.

"Oh God...you mean that actually happened?" said Matt.

"Yep," said NegaMorph, "Least we didn't have to go through any gratuitous flashbacks."

Matt glared before saying, "Just get out so I can get up...and take my sister with you."

"Fine. Chloe, time for walkies," said NegaMorph.

"I am not going to be led. I just happen to want to?" said Chloe in her squeaky voice, her head held high. This had the rather unavoidable effect of making Matt crack up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Matt, with bite marks all over him, walked into the throne room to see Sheogorath sat smugly on his throne, a glaring Taelina next to the throne. "Beloved," she said, though her tone was cold.

"Listen, Taelina... Oh boy, there's no easy way to say it," muttered Matt.

"He's dumpin' ye," said Sheogorath cheerfully, adding "I guess ye'll just need tae check the pubs for a date like everyone else."

"Dumping me?" said Taelina incredulously, "Does he not realize what he's giving up?"

"Well...given ye brainwashed him..." said Sheogorath with an evil little grin.

"I was unleashing his inner hunter," snapped Taelina.

"Ye were also poachin' on another woman's territory," said Sheogorath.

"She wants nothing to do with him..." protested Taelina, Matt snapping "Do I get a say here?"

"Darling, I am making the right choice for-" started Taelina.

"No, you haven't. You've been making all of my decisions for me from the start," snapped Matt, "I only get to agree on what you want."

"I am the daughter of Hircine..." said Taelina warningly.

Matt, missing said warning, snapped "I don't care if you're Queen Latifa! Nobody tells me what to do."

"But we're a perfect match-" started Taelina.

"If you looked further beyond the fact that I happened to be a werewolf at the time, we barely have anything in common," said Matt, "You were just so desperate you latched onto the first offworlder who looked like he could be a good mate."

"How...DARE YOU?" snapped Taelina, advancing on Matt.

"Yeah, I do dare, because where I come from, demigods can't just do whatever they want," snapped Matt, "Admittedly, there aren't many demigods where I come from, but there are powerful enough individuals that could technically fill that role and even they have to play by the same rules as the 'mortals'."

Taelina tilted her head before backhanding Matt flying. "I am the Alpha here! I am the true werewolf, created directly by the Father of Werebeasts himself! I offered you the choice of eternal life filled with glorious hunting and passionate mating that will produce a strong line of wolves! If you will not have me, then I will have your head!" snapped Taelina.

She started forward before she was brought up short by a collar. "Now then, no fightin' in my house," said Sheogorath warningly.

"You have no power to trap a child of another Daedric Prince!" snapped Taelina.

"Oh really?" asked Sheogorath, "Tell that to Emmeg Gro-Kayra."

"Who?" said Taelina before Sheogorath said darkly "Exactly."

"Besides, it's not just him you have to contend with," said Betrayl's voice before she materialized in front of Taelina, "I don't like anyone picking on my brother like that." Taelina backed up at that, noticing that things were tipping against her.

"And such glorious chaos that he causes shouldn't be confined to one world," said Discord as he appeared behind Taelina.

Taelina glared before saying, "Fine, but if I must be alone...so shall he." before she slashed a portal in the air and stepped in.

Sheogorath tsked and said, "Her father should have really taught her better about losin' gracefully."

"Ooooow…" moaned Matt from where he had landed.

"Oh stop whining," called Betrayl cheerfully.

"He just needs a cuppa tea and he'll be right as rain," said Sheogorath merrily.

"I think my spine's broken," groaned Matt.

* * *

Taelina stomped through one of the lesser plains of Oblivion, where the fire atronachs roam. "Stupid mortal. What could he possibly in that unfaithful wench that makes him choose her over me?" she grumbled.

"Heck if I know," said a familiar voice, "Of course, I don't really get the whole '2-gender' pairing system anyways."

"You...come to taunt me?" snapped Taelina.

"Eh, I'm just drifting right now," said Bill Cipher, floating past her, "Probably gonna start hanging with a different set of Daedra. I think Vaermina could use some creative input for new nightmares. But I have to come back for Sheo's tea party of course."

"Are you always this unhelpful? Do you have a useful advice?" snapped Taelina.

Bill turned to look at her with a red eye. "Well...he still has the hots for his main squeeze. Get rid of her and he's a free wolf again," he said before, after a brief ponder he added, "Or he'll kill you."

Taelina frowned at that. Yes, she didn't like the idea of losing her ideal mate. But attacking Kala directly seemed...below her.

"He did reject you. A mortal...rejecting you. Isn't that grounds for some sort of...retribution?" said Bill, adding the last word in a deep voice.

"Certainly, but attacking his mate..." said Taelina uncertainly.

"Think of it as testing her," said Bill, "Matt might be still true to her, but is she still true to him? What has she done to prove that her heart hasn't faltered?"

Taelina paused at that before nodding, "You have a point, imp."

"Imp? I'm an incredibly powerful dream demon!" snapped Bill.

"You _were_ incredibly powerful, until you got burned by your own deal," said Taelina.

Bill glared before Taelina said, "Very well, we will see. If our mate deserves this...Kala. Take me to the Colored Rooms."

* * *

There's another chapter. It's a shorter and weirder one, but I think it allows a lot of humor into the story. Not to mention the chance to blatantly use the 'Terror-Form' ep from Red Dwarf. Also, Matt has a new elemental eye. How it will function still needs to be revealed, but he can use it to see with. The next chapter will be up soon and we'll finally be seeing Kala again. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	24. The Reunion

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 24: The Reunion**

Travelling through the Oblivion Realms is hardly a simple task. There are untold dangers lurking beyond the sight of mortals, not the least of which being the Daedric Princes themselves. Since their realms made up a large part of Oblivion, avoiding them is all but impossible. And some may not wish visitors to go without their leave.

"For the last time, I don't want a damn toast...or a muffin...or a crumpet...or any sort of baked goods!" snapped Matt.

"Oh, I get it, you're a Danish man," said the toaster in front of Matt.

Matt stared as Sheogorath smirked, "Aw…I can tell ye two are gonna get along famously."

"Are you trying to drive me around the bend?" asked Matt before pausing and saying, "Boy was that an obvious question."

Chloe sighed, "Look, Sheogorath, we _really_ need to head out. Taelina could do all kinds of damage the longer we let her ahead of us."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that," said Sheogorath, "Even Hircine's whelp can end up on the wrong path."

"How would you know that?" asked Matt, Bill Cipher's voice saying "Oh, we know so."

Matt and Chloe yelped and Chloe snapped, "Why won't you stop following us?!"

"Hey, you're the only offworlders of interest around," said Bill as he appeared through a triangular window.

"Now then, Bill. No turnin' me guests into a seat...or I'll get...angry," said Sheogorath

"Eh, they don't have enough mass on them to make good seats anyways," said Bill, "So we gonna have tea or what? My nonexistent throat is parched."

"Oh come on! We are leaving! Gimmie back the damn artifact!" snapped Matt,

"You sure you won't stay for tea?" asked Sheogorath.

"What is with you and tea?!" snapped Matt, "Even we're not that obsessed with that stuff and we're British!" He paused and glanced at Chloe before saying, "Well, at least I'm not that obsessed." Chloe glared before throwing her cup at Matt.

"Just come and enjoy a nice little tea party and you can barrelin' off to me-knows-where," said Sheogorath gaily.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN ARTIFACT!" screamed Matt, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Boy, what a party pooper," said Bill as he got ready to snap his fingers.

"Oi! None o' that! Not in my castle!" snapped Sheogorath.

There was a flash of light and the artifact reappeared. "Ok, everyone, we're leaving," said Matt, getting up.

"What did I miss?" asked Chris, poking his head in.

"Yer late for tea!" snapped Sheogorath, throwing his cup at Chris. Chris ducked and considering the explosion that happened behind him, it was probably for the best.

Matt used the artifact to open a rift. "Ok, ladies first," he said. Chloe sighed and headed into the rift. "Well, I'd say it was fun...but I'd be lying out my teeth. Bye," said Matt, jumping through the portal.

"Don't leave me behind!" yelped Chris as he ran through.

"Don't you dare leave without me!" yelled NegaMorph.

Only Morph stopped to say, "It was fun being here. We ought to do something like this again sometime."

"Sure..." said Sheogorath with a grin, thinking of all the ways he could mess with these guys.

After Morph stepped through, Sheogorath asked Bill, "So, what have ye been doin' to keep that bitch distracted?"

"Oh...I left someone to look after her," said Bill evilly, before a watch appeared in front of him, "That said, I'd better get back to her."

"Best of fun to ye," said Sheogorath.

* * *

"You're lost, aren't you?" said Taelina angrily, glaring at her guide.

"How can I be loss? I have perfect triangulation," said Bill Cipher.

"Wait...you never do a pun twice...BILL!" said Taelina, yelling skywards as she realized that this Bill wasn't the real one...that and she had just spotted a barely identifiable label that said 'made in Whiterun' on the demon.

Just then, the real Cipher popped up. "Oh, I'm not late, am I?" he asked.

"Nope, you're right on time," said the fake Cipher, "The hound dog finally found the right scent."

"Bill Cipher...I'll tear you apart bit by bit unless you take me to the Colored Rooms NOW!" screamed Taelina.

"Relax, kid. We're not that far," said the real Bill Cipher, the counterfeit disappearing.

"How do I know that's you?" snapped Taelina.

"How do I know it's you?" countered Bill.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME, BILL!" snapped Taelina

"Geeze, overreacting much?" said Bill, "You're making a big fuss over some guy who's hardly even worth it."

"Silence! Your only purpose is to get me to the Colored Rooms before they do," said Taelina icily.

"Fine, whatever," said Bill as he started drawing in the air, "You know, you're hardly seeking out the best choice of mate right now."

"What would you know about such things?" snapped Taelina.

"Oh, I know lots of things," said Bill, "And it's hardly a secret that compared to other werewolves, Matt's on the puny side."

"He defeated three of Father's chosen with hardly a scratch," said Taelina loftily.

"That's not a very high bar," said Bill dismissively.

"They caught you, didn't they." said Taelina smugly.

"I had my guard down," said Bill, "Besides, it's not like they lived very long to boast about it."

"Indeed, they were the ones my mate to be killed," said Taelina.

"Yep, that bad luck curse worked fast," said Bill.

"What bad luck curse?" asked Taelina.

"Do I look like a leprechaun?" asked Bill, "You think that catching me will get you good luck and a pot of gold? Even if I'm less powerful than I was before, I can still make a nasty curse if I want to."

"Hmm...well, just get my work done and I'll see if I can convince Father to speak on your behalf for your release!" said Taelina.

Bill stopped and started laughing hard at that. "You think I'm trapped here? The only reason I'm in this part of the omniverse is that I needed a place to collect myself after I got shattered. Working as a middleman for the Daedric Princes has been fun, some guys more fun than others. But nobody's binding me here. The only reason I don't head to another universe is that I can't physically manifest outside the Dreamscape or other such planes."

There was a dark chuckle at that. "Oh...you think you can leave any time you want," said a voice before Bill winced and was pressed into the ground. "You forget one piece of information: when you worked for me...I suddenly knew everything about you...including your weaknesses," said Mora's voice, Taelina yelping and jumping back.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on leaving for good," said Bill, "This is a pretty sweet part-time job. I'd be crazy to not want to come back."

"You will leave when I grow bored with you...and not a second sooner...or I might send you back to that little town...powerless…" said Mora smugly.

"Whatever you say...boss," groaned Bill.

"Just remember...you are not the strongest in this negotiation…" said Mora, releasing Bill.

"So, er, about the Colored Rooms..." said Taelina, a little bit freaked out by what she heard.

"Next left...right past the Pits of Eternal Pain," said Bill.

"Right, I'll find my way there then," said Taelina.

Bill nodded before there was a whip crack and he said, "I think I should show you. The boss said to."

* * *

The group wasn't sure what to expect in the Colored Rooms. Though Chris had suggested that based on the name, it was something like an art museum, though not very likely.

"Ok, this is another daedric plane, expect weird," said Matt, the group walking through what seemed like a desert towards an Oblivion Gate, a stopover on their way to the rooms.

"Considering Meridia's one of the more benevolent Daedra, it can't be that bad," said NegaMorph.

"Ever heard of cruel to be kind? She hijacked Kala's body," said Matt.

"I didn't say she was good, I said she was more benevolent than some of the others," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...and I don't put it past her to stab us in the back so be careful," said Matt.

Eventually, the group walked through another Oblivion Gate and found themselves in quite a different place. There were floating platforms made of rock that stretched quite a distance apart from each other. That was fairly typical with 'demonic realms', though the background to that was considerable different from the usual. The 'sky' was a kaleidoscopic display of many, many colors and clouds that were equally varied in colors seemed to make up just as many platforms.

"Gee...you think this might be it?" said Matt a little sarcastically.

"Don't know. Haven't been to this place before," said Morph, not noticing Matt's sarcasm.

Matt sighed before saying, "Ok, Colored Rooms. OH MERIDIA! I WARNED YOU THAT I'D COME AND FUCK THIS PLACE UP IF YOU DIDN'T HAND KALA OVER!" yelling most of it.

There was a long pause and NegaMorph said, "I don't think Meridia is here. She is strolling around in Kala's body down on Mundus, remember?"

"Then maybe Kala's in her body," said Morph.

"Ok, that means her job is to look after this place..." said Matt, grabbing NegaMorph. "Ok, I know you sold half the armory again...and you always keep the more fun ones. Gimmie one now," he said calmly, squeezing NegaMorph's neck.

"Hey, the only weapons I got on me are the ones I got in Skyrim," said NegaMorph.

Matt's only reaction was to squeeze harder. "Ok...ok...I kept one...but there's only one shot..." rasped NegaMorph.

"One shot's all I need," said Matt with a maniacal grin.

"Matt, I don't think blowing up a daedra's realm is a good idea," said Chloe.

"Chloe, did I warn Meridia?" said Matt.

Chloe sighed and admitted, "Yes, you did, but-"

Matt butted in, "And did she not laugh in my face?"

"Was it with an annoying haughty woman's laugh?" asked Morph.

"I think so," said NegaMorph.

Morph paused before waddling up to Matt and saying "The middle one looks a good target."

"I dunno, you think that'll cover enough area?" asked Matt, "I want to get maximum damage."

"It'll fall on one of the others, dominos," said Morph, him and Matt cackling evilly.

Chloe and Chris stared before all looking over to see NegaMorph actually looking proudly at his brother. NegaMorph noticed them looking at him and said, "Uh, guys, this is a really bad idea."

Matt and Morph looked over at NegaMorph at that before Matt said mockingly, "Hi, welcome to our crew. You clearly have never met us otherwise you'd know this is just a Sunday for us." before firing at the central pillar.

However, before the missile could get there, a great gout of flame leapt up and incinerated the missile. The others had to cover their eyes briefly but when they could see, there was a figure hovering before them. An easy way to describe the being was like being an angel, an angel with a tight white robe, large wings made of flame, an orange-red nebula for hair, and golden skin. Despite her inhuman features, the face was recognizable.

Matt was the first to snap out of it, "Kala Triseptus, get down here this instant."

"Don't you take that tone with me," said Kala, her voice echoing in an ethereal way.

"And cut out the vocal effects," snapped Matt.

Kala, in her normal voice, snapped, "I'm trying to be dramatic."

"Since when have I ever let anyone be dramatic?" snapped Matt.

"I know why you're here...and the answer is no. You're lucky I don't vaporize you," said Kala loftily.

"You had better be kidding," said Matt in a very strained voice, "And even if you are, that's a terrible joke."

"No, I'm not. When I said I never wanted anything else to do with you, I meant it," said Kala stubbornly.

"Kala, if you've been doing any kind of analyzing, you would realize that I wasn't really myself when we last met," said Matt, "Heck, you weren't yourself the next time we met."

"Just another lie!" snapped Kala.

"Well, maybe I don't want you back after all, even after all the hell we've been through just to get here!" snapped Matt.

Chris covered his eyes and said, "Oh no, not again."

NegaMorph glared and snapped, "That does it! I've had all I can stand and I can't stand no more!"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Morph.

"Something that I should have done right from the beginning," said NegaMorph, rolling up his sleeves. He stretched out his arms and grabbed both Matt and Kala by the back of their heads before banging their heads together quite hard. "You idiots have a family to look forward to and if you're at each other's throats, that'll kinda create a paradox so make up or I swear to anything listening that I will kill you both before the multiverse implodes from the paradox!" he snapped.

"Wait, we're going to have a family?" asked Kala, "When did you learn about this?"

"Oh, during that trip to the future," said NegaMorph, "Just because you guys weren't going to look at your future doesn't me I wasn't. Though I tried to look at the least spoiling stuff."

Kala rounded on Matt who said "I promised you...future you not to say anything."

"Wait, you didn't tell...oh boy," groaned NegaMorph.

"Future Kala told me not to," said Matt.

"Well, that's good enough a reason," said Morph, "You tell someone from the past the wrong kind of information and you could blink yourself out of causality. I've seen it happen...or did I?"

Kala, however, looked furious. It seemed she had inherited the daedra 'short fuse'. "Er, Kala, I think you need to cool down," said Chloe.

"Good idea," said Morph before turning into Yin and hosing Kala.

"I didn't mean that literally!" snapped Chloe.

"SEIZE THEM!" screamed Kala, the group looking around. "Oh, wait, I need to summon my helpers first, don't I? Sorry about that," said Kala before there were several flashes. The flashes revealed several women wearing golden armor, not unlike the Golden Saints that Sheogorath had. Though these women's armor were much heavier and obviously meant for serious combat.

"Kala, don't do this," said NegaMorph warningly.

"You've already drawn the line and crossed it," said Kala, "Now the time has come for your judgment." With that, the armored women charged forward.

"Kala Triseptus, you're being an idiot!" snapped NegaMorph, before wiping Matt's smile away as he added, "And so are you, Lynch. You're both acting like morons."

"Me? She's the one who started it," said Matt.

"I think that little trip into your head proves otherwise," said NegaMorph.

"Hey, I don't need to go through the same guilt trip twice," said Matt defensively.

NegaMorph just facepalmed before turning to Chloe and saying, "Help me out here."

Chloe sighed before shifting to royal wolf form and glaring at Matt, who clearly still had some of the curse as he automatically cringed.

"Matt, just because you've forgiven yourself doesn't meant everyone else has, especially those who you have not had actually apologized to," snapped Chloe.

Kala jumped as Chloe spun to face her. "And you, you need to get your head out your...your...patookie! Matt nearly went insane trying to get you out of here to the point I ended up like this!" snapped Chloe, pointing out her more...balanced anthro werewolf look.

"And you have no idea what kind of literal hell he's been through himself," snapped Chris.

Kala glared a bit. "It's the least he deserves," she hissed.

"Er, pardon me, but aren't we going to fight?" asked one of the armored women.

"We're trying to solve this with words first," said Chris.

"Won't do you much good," said another, "She's a bit too settled into the role of the Lady of Life and Light. That's how Daedric Princes can be."

"Now look here, 777..." began NegaMorph before he literally froze solid.

"What did you just do?" asked Morph.

"Despite your crimes against me, I am not without mercy. I hereby sentence each of you to be imprisoned in your own personal paradise," said Kala.

"Kala, I swear I'm gonna..." began Chloe before the group vanished, just before a tear opened, Kala and her guards tensing up as a triangle-shaped creature popped through, followed by another of Hircine's pets.

"Well, here we are," said the one-eyed pyramid, "The Colored Rooms. Not such a bad place. I could hang it on my wall."

"And who are you?" said Kala icily, the werewolf dusting herself off before looking over at Kala.

"Ah, you're the stand-in for Meridia while she's off...making a progeny," she said scathingly.

Kala glared as the flames of her wings flared up. "Oh, this should be good," said the triangular being before conjuring up a comfy chair to sit in.

The werewolf smirked, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"A pile of ash has no need for a name," snapped Kala before throwing a fireball at the she-wolf.

The fireball hit Taelina, only to leave no mark, "As I said, you don't know who I am. I am Taelina, Daughter of the Hunt...and my mate is blundering around here."

"Go and look for him if you like," said Kala, waving her hand dismissively, "He won't be easy to find."

"Then I will tell my father and you can explain to your daedric mistress that you began a war between her realm and the Hunting Grounds," sneered Taelina.

"Chris isn't worth that much of a fuss," said Kala, "I mean, he's nice, but kinda on the dull side."

"Him?" said Taelina sounding genuinely surprised before she threw her head back and began laughing. Kala's eyes narrowing, a small part of her starting to add things up but not wanting to believe it

"It's quite an interesting story, princess," said the triangular being, "It's got all my favorite themes: mind control, deals with demons, and some good old-fashioned weirdness."

"Shut up! Meridia's second warned me about you!" snapped Kala, Bill raising his hands in a mock surrender before literally zipping his mouth (well his first tier) shut as Taelina managed to get her breath.

"It's true. He blundered into me, not long after you deserted him and made your pact with Meridia. I must say, I can see the appeal. He has such...qualities," sneered Taelina

Kala's flames blazed higher and growled, "You...didn't...dare..."

"I didn't have to. He already thought you'd abandoned him so he abandoned you," said Taelina cruelly.

"That is not true!" yelled Kala, her flames leaping up into an inferno.

"Ladies, ladies, as much as I'd love to watch you two fight, you're not going to get much done without upsetting your patrons," said Bill, sliding between them.

One of the Saints, the only one without a helmet, said, "Mistress, the spirit, disgusting as he is, speaks true. You must remain calm lest you corrupt the realities of our inhabitants."

"What do you mean 'corrupting realities'?" asked Taelina.

"Oh, she's got them with the old 'perfect dream world' trick," said Bill, "I'll show you." He suddenly grew a lot larger and his bowtie changed into a screen which flickered until Bill twisted his hat like a TV dial and it came into focus.

Taelina and Kala peered in, Taelina looking over and Kala and saying "I've always wondered, ok?" a little reproachfully before the two peered to show a random world coming into tune.

Eventually, the picture settled upon a pair of blue lizard-like creatures, both wearing flame-patterned armor and one quite obviously female, making out. "Whoops, wrong channel," said Bill, before twisting his hat more.

Kala paused before she said "The hell was..." before Bill said "Nothing...wrong cameo." causing Kala to get the expression of those with a stalling brain.

Then the image focused on Discord arguing with another Draconequus before pausing and turning to snap, "Hey, no sneak previews!"

"Sorry, moving on," said Bill quickly, spinning his hat fast. The tune changed this time to Chloe. By the look of it, Chloe was back in England, the completely normal ordinary England she had left behind so long ago. However, there was one thing that stood out and yet no one but her seemed to notice: herself.

"Oooh, you missed step one," said Bill's voice, a circle appearing around Chloe on the 'screen' with the notes saying 'see me, teacher'.

Chloe did seem a bit out of place in a British tearoom, namely because her appearance hadn't been altered and thus the watchers were given an intriguing view of a werewolf trying to drink from a teacup while still looking annoyed.

"Step one: alter their appearance to their new room," said the guard calmly.

Kala said in an equally calm voice, "Zaria...shut...up."

Finally, Chloe tossed aside her empty teacup and said, "Ok, I've had my fill of tea. Where's the exit to this dream?"

"0 to spotting the illusion in 3 seconds, that's a record," taunted Bill.

"I'm sure we're doing better with the others," snapped Kala before reaching up and twisting Bill's eye.

"Ow! Hey, you could just ask to change the channel!" snapped Bill before it changed to Morph looking like he was having the time of his life in a cartoon world. "Oh, another Mabelland, how original," said Bill in a bored tone.

The last view showed Matt and Chris in what appeared to be some sort of barracks, Zaria saying "We placed him away from his sister like you stated." before Matt seemed to look at them, "I do not know if the mind hexes took though."

"Then where's NegaMorph?" asked Kala.

"We had no place for that," said Zaria darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kala with worry.

"He is just some rogue demon. We have had him taken for conditioning. He will make a useful guard dog," said Zaria smugly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" snapped Kala, "We share half of each other's souls!"

"We will be sure to extract the symbiotic half," said Zaria.

"Oh, like I trust any of you with my soul," snapped Kala.

"Our mistress charged us to defend you as we would her in her absence. We are incapable of lying to you," said Zaria calmly, bowing her head.

"Well, you lot don't seem to be qualified soul surgeons to me," snapped Kala, "Bring NegaMorph back before you do something that'll damage my essence."

"That...we cannot do. We cannot allow a dark spirit to be connected to the Daedric Lady of Light, even a temporary one." said Zaria, adding "It is for your own good." before she vanished, leaving Kala staring in shock.

"You know, in my opinion, darkness is just as necessary as light," said Bill, "Having it all removed might not be that healthy."

"I'm surprised you care," said Taelina

It was now Bill's turn to laugh, "Not a chance, just wanted to point out the plot point."

"Yes, Matt would hardly want someone who's less than spirit," said Taelina with a smirk.

Kala glared before looking at Taelina. "Bugger off!" she snapped.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Taelina smugly.

Kala just glared before vanishing Taelina looking around before saying, "Bugger, we forgot to demand we be taken to my mate."

"Eh, knowing him, he'll be busting his way out," said Bill before he suddenly rocked forward, as if something was trying to punch its way out of him.

* * *

"What is going on here?!" demanded Paladin Zaria, outside of the 'paradise bubbles' where Kala's guests were in.

A daedra in a robe, one of those who kept such pocket universes active, said nervously, "One of them seems to have taken control of the bubble. Summoned weapons from another-" he began before one of the bubbles, seen from the outside as a solid done, exploded outwards, a figure visible in the smoke before a red beam lanced out and hit one of the guards.

"Secure the prisoner!" snapped Zaria.

Another hail of laser fire and bullets shot out, killing more of the guards and forcing Zaria and her team to take cover or raise shield spells as a squad of armored...figures marched out, one of them in a distorted version of one of the prisoners snapping "Mutants? Under our barracks? Nice find, acolyte."

"Thank you, sir," said another armored figure who had the other prisoner's voice, though his sounded a little disgruntled.

"They escaped! Stop them in the name of the Lady!" snapped one of the guards, clearly young as she seemed to think it was sensible and survivable to charge 12 power armored figures armed with heavy weaponry. Two of the figures exchanged glances before shrugging and opening fire. The lighter armored figure glared before sidestepping down a corridor.

* * *

"You really aren't good at this," taunted Taelina as the view showed the chaos that the escaped illusions and Chris were causing

"It's my first time!" snapped Kala.

"Obviously," said Bill dismissively.

"And you can shut up too!" snapped Kala, pointing a finger at Bill who chuckled before she snapped "If you're capable of taunting you are capable of helping!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I could trap all of them in a bubble of pure fun, give them a world too good to leave," said Bill, "But hey, you gotta learn from your mistakes."

Kala glared before glaring at Taelina. "What about you, furball?" she snarled.

"I'm a huntress, not a dream weaver," said Taelina.

"Then hunt!" snapped Kala, clicking her fingers and making Taelina vanish in a flash of light.

* * *

Even daedra were known to cut corners at times. NegaMorph seemed to be a rather tough nut to crack with traditional methods, so they tossed him into Morph's bubble, hoping he'd eventually be annoyed into submission. To their credit, it was beginning to work. "Morph...if you don't tell me where the door is, I cannot be held responsible for my actions," he said in a shaking voice, an insane chuckle behind his voice.

"Did you try those doors?" asked Morph.

"You means that don't go anywhere and giggle when I open them?" asked NegaMorph.

"Yup," said Morph cheerfully before NegaMorph screamed and began bashing his head on a wall. "Now that's not the door," said Morph cheerfully before the air seemed to explode, a hole in the air revealed...and Matt wearing a weird set of armor with a cog painted on the front.

"NegaMorph, that better be you. Three of these empty bubbles tried to trick me already," he snapped, aiming a weapon at the two.

"How do I know it's actually you?" demanded NegaMorph. Matt's response was to shoot NegaMorph. "Ok, that's you. Everything's gonna taste of ozone for the rest of the day now," rasped NegaMorph, his head regenerating.

"Good, that just leaves Chloe. Grab Morph and let's get out of here," said Matt.

"But we haven't had milkshakes yet," said Morph.

Matt turned and fired a laser blast into Morph. "NegaMorph, grab Morph," he said icily.

"With pleasure," said NegaMorph before scooping up Morph's bits.

"For illusions, Kala makes a good gun," grinned Matt, peered around the corner to see two of Kala's minions. "NegaMorph, wanna blast two of those jerks?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said NegaMorph before firing lasers from his eyes.

"Nice...good...you still pull your punches," said Matt, seeing one of them was still alive before he headed forward. "Yoo hoo...does this hurt?" he asked, smacking the butt of his rifle on the laser wound. The daedra winced at that. "Ah, good, now, to pull up an old cliché, take me to your leader," said Matt.

"You think I would hand over my lady to one she clearly despises?" sneered the daedra.

Matt sighed and said pointedly " _General_ NegaMorph, the prisoner's all yours." making it clear what experience he wanted used, a comment that made Nega shiver for a second.

"Matt, I'm not sure we ought to be doing things like that," said NegaMorph.

"Sorry, Silvia's unavailable. You'll have to take orders from me," said Matt sternly.

"Ok...how compliant do you want her to be?" asked NegaMorph, suddenly all business.

"Enough to point out which bubble is Chloe's and which way is Kala's throne," said Matt.

"I got just the strain," said NegaMorph, firing a fang into the daedra's shoulder.

The daedra yelped in pain before saying, "A daedra cannot be harmed by a mortal virus."

"There is nothing ordinary about my viruses." grinned NegaMorph.

At that point, the daedra started to feel dizzy, her head throbbing. "Can your viruses work on these guys?" asked Matt.

"Maybe not permanently," said NegaMorph, "But more than long enough to get us what we want."

"Who cares if it's not permanent, it should make sure we're not bothered," said Matt.

NegaMorph turned to the daedra and said, "Now then, which bubble is Chloe's?"

"I don't know!" snapped the daedra before she suddenly made a loud buzzing sound with her tongue which caused her to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Nega, you get all the cake you want back at the ship," said Matt evilly.

"Now then, how about we get an honest answer?" asked NegaMorph.

"She's...on...the...highest...tower..." rasped the changing daedra.

"Good. Now where's Chloe's bubble?" asked Matt.

"I...will...never tell...and that's...the...hehe...hehehe...truth...hehehehe," giggled the now-experiment guard and clearly going bonkers.

Matt looked at NegaMorph with a raised eyebrow. "Eh, sometimes this kind of thing happens. I'm sure she'll be fine later. Or maybe a predator will eat her. I don't really care," said NegaMorph. The new experiment proceeded to smash its way through a wall at that. "Or not," said NegaMorph innocently

"Ok then..." said Matt, sounding a little unnerved. He wisely decided to change the subject. "So then, we've still got a few more bubbles to pop until we find Chloe."

"Ok, you deal with the bubbles and I'll go find Kala. She might actually listen to me," said NegaMorph.

"Why wouldn't she listen to me? I'm her soulmate," said Matt.

"Dude, I share half her soul and I can tell you straight up that your current attitude and your level of empathy is not gonna win her over," said NegaMorph.

"Fine, just get her out of here safe," said Matt darkly before clambering through the hole that NegaMorph's interrogation had caused.

NegaMorph sighed and said, "That depends on how open she is to reason." With that, he spread his wings and shakily took off. "I've been in mortal form for too long," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Zaria glared, ducking back as a daedric warrior was thrown back by a hail of gunfire. The annoying part to the captain was that the dispel rune for the rogue bubble that these people were from was currently being protected by the rogues themselves. She'd lost several squads trying to get close and her temper was starting to fray. At the moment, only the other bubbles were staying her from really letting loose.

"Why did her mistress had to put those men into a reality bubble with advanced weapons?" she muttered to herself, "What kind of man would be so happy with so much destructive potential at his hands?" She paused a moment before answering her own question, "Of course, all of them."

"Captain!" called one of her guards, Zaria turning to see the ringleader, the one her current mistress hated so much, strolling casually through the smoke like he owned the place.

"You have no idea how much grief you have caused," snapped Zaria.

"Oh, I'm just getting started...and one of my crew might have temporarily introduced a nasty little mutagen. Watch out for angry furballs," taunted Matt, one of the paladins tossing him a warhammer of some sort, the rest, even the only 'real' one, Chris, standing back to watch.

"Why won't you realize that she wants nothing to do with you anymore?" snapped one of the guards.

"Because she's not in her right mind," said Matt. Matt turned to look at said guard before calmly slamming him into the wall with the hammer. "Quiet you!" he snapped.

"I can see why our queen wouldn't want to come crawling back to you," said Zaria scathingly.

"My sister's little bubble's down here. Get out my way and I won't smear you across the wall like your friend," said Matt darkly.

"Trust me, she ain't worth it," said Chris. Matt turned to give Chris a look. "Er, what I meant is, she isn't worth protecting. I mean, guarding. Uh...you two just do the banter now."

"You have no place here and certainly do not deserve a place in the Colored Rooms. Leave or die," snapped Zaria, drawing her sword.

"I don't plan on staying, but I'm not gonna be leaving without Kala or Chloe," said Matt.

"Then you choose death," said Zaria, lunging at Matt.

* * *

The doors to Kala's chambers exploded inwards, NegaMorph walking in, two confused 600 series experiments in piles of armor showing how he'd 'dealt' with the guards. "Kala, your tenure as goddess is up. It's time for you to make up with Matt so we can go home!" snapped NegaMorph.

To his surprise, Kala grabbed him in a hug. "You're not a ravening monster! You escaped!" she said happily before peering past NegaMorph to see the EXP-infected daedra. "And you may have caused the end of the Colored Rooms," she said sarcastically.

"Eh, they'll be fine later," said NegaMorph, "I'm not staying around to clean up the mess."

"Fine, let's go," said Kala confidently, before wandering over to a mirror and tapping it. "Meridia, holiday's over. I want my body back, now," she snapped into it.

"Wait a minute, we need to wait for the others to catch up," said NegaMorph.

"Huh, I want nothing to do with them," said Kala scathingly before banging on the mirror, "MERIDIA!"

Then Bill Cipher's voice said, "The daedra you called is not home right now. Please leave a message after your frustrated scream" before Kala did just that.

'Never thought I'd be glad to hear that guy,' though NegaMorph before saying, "Kala, you can't just abandon everyone. Chloe and Chris went through a lot just to get here and even more to bring Matt here."

"Exactly. I want nothing to do with that...that traitor!" snapped Kala.

NegaMorph actually growled at that, making Kala step back. "Will you listen to yourself? Your stubbornness makes you more than suited to Matt. All he wanted was to protect you, though I admit he should have told you beforehand. But he almost lost you once to Taleth...or have you forgotten Kai?" he said accusingly.

"That was a different matter," said Kala.

"Oh really?" asked NegaMorph, "You went behind Matt's back to get yourself an untested upgrade that eventually turned you evil. Does that sound familiar?"

Kala glared before admitting "I suppose…" which caused NegaMorph to grin "And Matt didn't want that to happen again. He couldn't live with himself. So he decided to test it on him. We know how to deal with Draconus nice and fast and then we coulda modified the serum to make it safe...or given it if nothing happened," explained NegaMorph.

"And he couldn't have taken the time to explain it to me why?" demanded Kala.

"Because you never stopped being angry long enough for him to do so. You ran off somewhere in Skyrim after the crash and then Meridia hijacked you," snapped NegaMorph.

"I wasn't just Meridia's puppet!" snapped Kala, "I've done a lot of good things in Skyrim!"

"Yeah, the daedra are backstabbers by nature. They never do something good for no reason," snapped NegaMorph.

"So Meridia wanted to start a line of warriors dedicated to wiping out undeath," said Kala, "That's a pretty noble goal."

"And she planned to do so by hooking up with Draconus and using your body as an incubator," said NegaMorph flatly.

Kala paused at that, her smile freezing in place and her visible hand clenching into a fist. "Can you...repeat that please?" she said in a strained voice.

"Well, it's an interesting story," said NegaMorph, "Somehow, Matt and Kreinsosjun managed to split into separate bodies. Matt went feral but was fine later. And apparently Draconus had jumped ships and took over Kreinsosjun. Even I'm not certain how all that was possible."

"And then...they..." said Kala, twitching violently as her brain tried to reject the reality being presented by the evidence.

"You wanna see them-" started Bill's voice before both Kala and NegaMorph yelled "NO!"

A second or two later, Kala slumped into a seat, muttering, "I've let my experiment temper control me...haven't I?"

NegaMorph nodded, "Hey, Matt's hardly innocent in this..."

"But I've blown in out of proportion," said Kala.

"Well...let's just call it 50/50 and leave it at that," said NegaMorph.

Kala nodded before her eyes seemed to cross. "Uh, what's going on here?" asked NegaMorph before a golden portal opened up and what looked like Kala in her glass armor stepped through.

"It's about time," she said, "I was wondering when you'd get it through your thick skull." She looked around the room, noticing the busted door and the guards-turned-experiments. "What have you done with my realm?" she demanded, "I leave you in charge here for a fraction of an era and this is what I return to?"

"Well...she tried to lock Matt, Chloe and the crew in their dreams...and Matt's a complete gun nut who loves the old Fallout games. Who knew?" said NegaMorph innocently, before looking at the guards, one of them rolling into a ball and rolling away. "Oh, them. They got in my way," he said casually.

'Kala' sighed and said, "It'll take me years to clean this up."

"Years? Oh no, I am not waiting that long!" snapped Kala, "I'm wanting my body back before you knock me up or do something stupid!"

"Oh, it's already been done," said 'Kala' casually.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kala and NegaMorph.

"We succeeded within the first few nights actually," said 'Kala', "It took me some time for my life energy to reawaken your womb."

Kala slumped and said, "So I'm stuck like this?"

"Not at all," said 'Kala', "Now that I am in my own realm, I can care for the child in my own body."

"What do you-" started Kala before a bright light shot out of her mouth. An even brighter light exited the other 'Kala', carrying a small golden orb along with it. The two lights went over to each other's bodies and entered them.

Kala staggered back, in her proper body, before she said, "Ok...now I'm gonna kill you. NegaMorph, ion blade!" she snapped. NegaMorph sighed before shooting a fang into Kala's unprotected neck. "That's not gonna work on me. I'm already an-" started Kala before she flopped over.

"Sorry about that. She gets carried away at times," said NegaMorph.

"I know," said Meridia as she rubbed her belly, "The fiery passion of both of them combined with my divine light will produce fine crusaders."

NegaMorph sighed before the room shook. "Uh oh, I'd get a really good apology ready...and probably get some 'help wanted' ads ready," he said before the remains of the doors were torn apart, a guard flying backwards before Matt, laser rifle in his hand walked through, looking at them both before saying "Ok...who's who?"

"She's your girlfriend, she's the real goddess," said NegaMorph, pointing first at Kala and then Meridia.

"Good," said Matt, aiming his laser at Meridia who just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, the blaster and Matt's Brotherhood gear vanishing like mist, revealing his Skyrim disguise.

"Really thought that worked?" she said.

"I can still hit you with this," said Matt, pulling out his sword.

"You wouldn't strike an expecting mother," said Meridia. Matt paused and looked between Kala and Meridia.

"She transplanted the kid to her own body as she took it back," said NegaMorph, "Don't think too hard about it."

Matt blinked again before saying, "Let us go."

"Before you go, I have a gift to repay for your contribution," said Meridia.

"I don't care what kind of badass weapon it is; I don't want it!" snapped Matt.

"It's not a weapon," said Meridia before sending a small golden orb towards Kala which materialized into a golden pendent, "Should the time ever come for you to have a child of your own, this pendent will fill you with enough life energy to successfully produce and deliver a child, no matter what other complications. It can only be used once so be wise when you choose to use it."

Matt and NegaMorph blinked before NegaMorph said, "And the rest of us?"

"He gets the opportunity to have a son or daughter," said Meridia, indicating Matt.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" snapped NegaMorph.

"You're a blob," pointed out Meridia.

"Don't you have any other rewards?" asked NegaMorph.

"Let me guess, you want a chest of gold," said Meridia dryly.

"A cool weapon wouldn't go amiss," said NegaMorph.

Morph popped out of NegaMorph's hat and said, "And I want my ice cream."

"I...what?" snapped Meridia, mostly from shock.

"Ignore him," said NegaMorph dryly.

"But my ice cr-mmmph." snapped Morph before being squashed back into the hat.

"Anyways, now about that wea-" started NegaMorph before a chest made of solid gold was dropped in front of him.

NegaMorph paused before carefully opening the chest, taking a coin out and biting it. "Oh lord, it's real," he muttered before saying, "Is it too late to ask for anything else?" before the chest vanished and reappeared above his head...before proving that a chest of gold is _very_ heavy. "I guess that's a no then," he rasped from underneath.

"Now, if there isn't anything else..." said Meridia.

"Hold on a minute, there is something else," snapped Matt. The others tensed before Matt asked, "Where's Draconus?"

"He...annoyed me," said Meridia.

"I can understand that. So what did you do with him?" asked Matt.

"I dumped him," said Meridia.

"You broke up with him, just like that?" asked Matt.

"No, I said I _dumped_ him," said Merdia.

* * *

A week or two ago…

Draconus looked up from the pit he was stuck in. "Meridia? Hello? Is anyone out there?" he yelled. He tried to climb up, but slipped down after getting a few handholds up. "It's gonna take me all day to get out of here," he grumbled.

* * *

"Can we go home now?" asked Kala.

"We gotta help some friends. Also do you still have the communicator components? Chip said you stormed off with them," said Matt.

"What communicator..." started Kala before pausing, her face going red. "Oh, I guess I never gave them back," she said, her voice filled with chagrin.

"Yeah...you kinda stranded us," said Matt innocently, earning a slap from NegaMorph as Meridia waved her hand and the missing team appeared in a flash.

Chloe blinked and asked, "What just happened?"

"You have been a guest of the Colored Rooms," said Meridia civilly.

"Right..." said Chloe uncertainly.

"Can you send us back please?" asked Matt, pausing before saying, "Actually...I have a specific place in mind."

"I hope it's somewhere close to the base," said Chris.

"Oh, you'll see," said Matt with a crafty grin.

Just then, another door was knocked right off its hinges and Taelina stormed in. "No! I will not accept this!" she snapped.

"Couldn't you have just opened the door?" asked Meridia with annoyance.

"He is mine, Meridia. Not that slip of a girl's!" snapped Taelina, pointing a claw at Kala who raised an eyebrow.

"Matt, who is this?" asked Kala.

"That's the mutt who brainwashed me," said Matt, stepping aside.

"Is that a fact?" asked Kala as fireballs appeared in her hands.

"You can't harm me. No mortal can," sneered Taelina.

"Oh, so you're saying you're fireproof," said Kala casually.

"Little Taelina, this is the host I chose. She is more than capable of hurting you. As are the three werewolves you gifted with royal forms," smirked Meridia in an evil tone, Matt, Chloe and Chris also starting to grin.

"I will not give up my perfect mate!" snapped Taelina.

"4 against one, bitch!" snapped Kala.

Taelina growled only for Bill Cipher to pop in between the two. "Look, toots, dogged determination is impressive and all, but you just aren't going to win," said Bill to Taelina.

"Stay out of this, demon!" snapped Taelina, "I will have what's mine!"

"You've already lost, kid," said Bill, "Just accept your consolation prize and go already."

Taelina snarled before lunging at Kala, who blasted her back with a double fireball. Taelina growled before starting forward again, only to be hit by an icy wind this time. She got up again, though slower this time only for an arc of electricity to hit her. Remarkably, she still tried to get up after that. "Matt, do you have a fetish for stubborn women?" asked Chloe.

"Hey, I got magic roofied by her," said Matt, readying his sword, only for a golden wall to block them from each other.

"Enough, I think she has learnt her lesson," said Meridia.

"You sure? Seems like she doesn't know the meaning of the word 'quit'," said Chris.

"She will. Even animals know survival," said Meridia.

"If she moves so much as an inch towards Matt, I'm turning her to ash," said Kala darkly.

"Enough..." snapped Meridia before flickering briefly and suddenly smirking. "It seems your father is also not pleased with your...singlemindedness," she said to Taelina, "He has given me full digression in your punishment."

"Let me guess, I have to be your handmaiden for a few centuries?" grumbled Taelina.

"No...you get to be killable for a few centuries," said Meridia in a rare moment of dark sarcasm, a golden glow engulfing Taelina. "And just to make sure you don't spend those centuries hiding somewhere safe, I'm going to put you somewhere that'll test your survival abilities and has a bit of irony," said Meridia.

"You DARE-!" began Taelina before vanishing, a scorch mark on the floor.

"So, where did you send her?" asked NegaMorph.

"I told you, a place of irony," said Meridia.

"You sent her to an iron mine?" asked Morph.

"No..." said Meridia before waving her hand, the group vanishing to where att had originally wanted. "Urgh...mortals," muttered Meridia.

* * *

"Ok, I'm not sure that, when the gang left us to watch the fort, that he wanted us to have a party. Where did you even get all these snacks?" said Chip, looking around at the spread.

"Sorry, that's classified," said Draco smugly.

Iguanus, looking at a bottle in his hand with the expression of the slightly tipsy, said "Y'know...I know an old legend...bout monsters that eat people who disrespect the dwellings of their clan mates," he said drunkenly.

"Oh please," said Contrinus, "We're a bit too old to be scared by the boogeyman."

"Except...I know a friend...who...vanished after he trashed his friends hut," said Iguanus.

Tiatara rolled her eyes. "That's because they sent him to the Mages Guild," she said before a loud 'spludge' was heard outside and some...thing began shaking the door.

"Oh, like we're supposed to believe that's the monster," said Chip disbelievingly.

"I dunno. This isn't normal," said Draco before jumping as a sludge fist smashed through the rotten wood.

"It's the boogeyman!" yelped Contrinus.

"Let me iiiin!" snarled the creature, trying to get through.

"Kill it, kill it!" yelled Chip as he shot his crossbow at the creature. The arrow bolt shot straight and true and shot into the creature's knee, causing it to look down at the shot...and give a gurgling scream.

"Kill the beast!" yelled Draco as he started swinging his sword at it.

Kala and the others peered past the doorway as they watched Matt get jolly-stomped by the experiments and Dragonborns. "No...don't move yet...karma needs its offering," she said, putting her arm in front of NegaMorph.

"Well, as soon as they're done, we need to head back to Skyrim," said NegaMorph, "That Miraak guy's been taken care of, right?"

"He's still active, but the Stones have been cleansed so he won't be brainwashing the island for a while. The locals have said they are happy for us to finish with Alduin before we come back. They say they can warn the guards to stop Miraak's followers coming after us." 732 said, as Kala just gaped.

"Erm...when did another 700 series get here?" asked Kala.

"You know, if I'm going to be sticking around with you guys, I'd like an actual name to be called," said 732.

"Fine, go for it," said Chloe.

"Would you mind naming me?" asked 732.

"Uh…sure," said Chloe, trying to think of something. Then she recalled a nice girl whose village she had saved from a nasty troop of Wood Elf bandits. "How about Codladh?" she asked.

"Codladh? The Irish word for 'sleep'? I think you can try something a bit closer to my main power," said 732.

"Fine, Coldladh then?" asked Chloe.

"Is that as good as you've got?" asked 732.

"Making up names isn't my thing. Take it or leave it," snapped Chloe.

"Ok, Coldladh it is."

"Er, that's still not explaining how she got here," said Kala.

"Don't know. When we first met her, she was living inside my new cat," said Chloe.

"Aw, you got a kitty?" asked Kala, "Where is it? Does it allow people to pet it?"

"It's a baby sabretooth tiger that your sister here almost mutated into a 600 series," said Chloe icily, before walking in, calling "SNOWBELL!"

The saber cat cub quickly bounded over to Chloe, rubbing up against her legs. "Oh, she's adorable," cooed Kala, leaning down to pet her. Snowbell looked up with a feline smile before opening her mouth and chomping down on Kala's arm, saber teeth and all.

"And there's your part of the karma," said NegaMorph as Kala's eyes watered in pain.

Snowbell, to her creepy credit, hadn't stopped her smile, purring even as she continued to bite. "Good...kitty..." rasped Kala.

Coldladh nodded and said in an evil tone, "Yes...very good, Snowbell." rubbing her claws together.

"Now I remember why I didn't like you back at the lab," said Kala.

"The feelings mutual, 777. I cannot believe you traded down. The 777 I knew woulda punted Snowbell into the next province for that."

"I can't just punt an extinct species," said Kala.

"They're not extinct here," said Coldladh pointedly before Chloe swatted her into a wall. "Ow," she rasped before making a squeaking slide down the wall.

"Let's just get off this planet already," grumbled Chloe.

"Wait, we can't leave Alduin running around," said Kala.

"Hey, we're not taking the Dragonborns with us," said Chris, "They can handle the World-Eater without us. The prophecy thing says so."

"Yeah, what about Mina?" snapped NegaMorph

"Why? Where is she?" asked Kala.

"She's...turned Virk," said Chris.

"What?" asked Kala flatly.

"Oh, not just Virk," said NegaMorph, "She's calling herself the Queen of the Shar-Virk. Not that many Shar-Virk to rule over here, but she definitely has the potential."

Kala looked like she'd been kicked in the gut, slumping down, holding her head in her hands. "All because I had a tantrum," she moaned.

"Hey, there are others that more at blame than you are," said NegaMorph.

"Oh, just go help Matt," snapped Kala, pushing NegaMorph back.

Chloe sighed before turned to the others wailing on the 'boogeyman' and saying, "Ok, you guys, break it up. Matt's had enough."

"Wait...that's Matt?" said Draco, the group pausing...before starting to hit with even more enthusiasm.

Chloe just sighed to herself. "When you're done, drag Matt to the boat," she said.

* * *

"That was...unnecessary. How long till the emergency coms online?" groaned Matt, covered in bandages.

"Shouldn't be long," said Chip, "Though the ship we've been fixing will be ready to fly soon anyways."

"Erm...if you're sure. Just be double sure to strip out the security measures," said Matt.

"Of course, of course, though one way or another, we will be getting off this rock," said Chip.

"Just work on the com too. I don't want my own ship to shoot us down on approach," said Matt.

"I haven't forgotten that," said Chip.

"I just hope there isn't anything else we've overlooked," said Contrinus.

* * *

Ghoulwyrm frowned as he gazed into the triangular screen. "Hmm, the game is coming to a close faster than I realized," he said.

The image of the gang faded as Bill Cipher resumed his usual appearance. "Well, be realistic, Ghouly. You couldn't expect them to stay here forever," said Bill.

"Are you sure Mora won't let you destroy those ships?" said Ghoulwyrm.

"Hey, even if Mora wasn't a factor, I'm not getting involved with this," said Bill, "I'm at the top of Darkrift's wanted list and I don't want them catching me in a weakened state like this."

Ghoulwyrm sighed, "Their entire field team was killed. They're not that tough."

"Oh, like they're not gonna be sending replacements. And they're gonna be even meaner than the last ones," said Bill, "I wouldn't be surprised if they have orders to kill every offworlder here."

Ghoulwyrm shrugged, "Oh please, their security system didn't even no...did you hear something?"

"You don't need an all-seeing eye to know this was coming," said Bill dryly.

"What?" whimpered Ghoulwyrm before several mechanical arachnids leapt up and pulled him down into the long grass, which began shaking, Ghoulwyrm saying in a surprisingly calm voice, "Oh, it was just them. NOT THE FACE!"

"Well, he's not gonna be able to sleep through this," said Bill as he vanished and the world resumed its proper color, which would soon include a fresh splattering of purple.

For many years after, the ruin where Ghoulwyrm had been hidden would earn the name 'the Lair of the Girly Screaming Ghost'...mostly a scream of 'WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?'

* * *

There's another chapter and finally starting to get some closure. Kala's finally back, in body and soul, and she and Matt have made up. Now there's only a few things left to do before they can leave. But I can guarantee you that it's not going to be so simple. Also, those other scenes that Bill Cipher showed are hints of stories my co-author and I have been working on. Not sure when the chapter pertaining to those stories will be shown, but you might see them eventually. Anyhow, there's only chapter left of this story and it will be up pretty soon. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	25. The Rising

**Reticence Saga**

 **World of Grey**

 **Chapter 25: The Rising**

After months of dealing with some of the worst that Skyrim had to offer, it looked like the end was finally within sight. Chloe had her memory back, Matt and Kala had reconciled, Takes-in-Light was gestating in her clone body, NegaMorph had given the Skeleton Key to Sidney for her to return it to the Twilight Sepulcher, and Chip had almost gotten their scavenged ship working. But there was still one crewmember who unaccounted for.

The group, alongside the Dragonborn, were walking through what had been a farming hamlet...and was now a smoking ruin. "I don't believe this..." said Chloe weakly, looking around. For the past week, the group had been on the trail of Lumina, their final crewmate, only to be constantly a few steps behind every time.

"This is as bad as the Valravns," said Kala in a distant voice.

"Yeah...we gotta stop her," said Matt weakly, shutting a door. He'd taken one peek...that was all he'd needed.

"Why did she attack this place?" asked Tiatara, "These were simple farmers, with barely any valuables. What is there to gain from all this destruction?"

Matt tossed what looked like a sword down. "An ion staff, power cell's gone, was in the house," he said with a frown.

"Those poor people probably had no idea what it was," said Chloe.

"Except it was a good cutter. Lumina's crossing lines...God," said Matt, slumping down on the steps of the house, his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" moaned Kala, kneeling on the ground in despair.

"It's not your fault. She was stowed away long before we had our falling out," said Matt.

"If you have to blame anyone, blame Ghoulwyrm for putting that seed of evil in her to begin with," said Chloe.

"Ghoulwyrm..." snarled Kala at that.

Matt nodded. "We can feed him to the spiderbots when we catch him," he said in an almost bloodthirsty voice.

"Aw, look, they're bonding over their mutual hatred of Ghoulwyrm," said Chloe pleasantly.

"Isn't that a wonderful sight?" asked Chris as he hugged Chloe. Matt glared at Chris nastily that, clearly still not comfortable with the two being a couple.

"Let them be. They've earned each other," muttered Kala.

"Ok...ok..." said Matt before looking around, "They're heading down the coast, a perfect line. Where are they heading?"

"By their current projector, they'll be going into the sea after going through another hamlet," said Iguanus.

"That's insane. Nothing out there but those damn walruses," snapped Matt, one of the nearby horkers making a farting noise.

"Are there any islands out there?" asked Kala.

"None that I know of," said Tiatara, before everyone looked at Contrinus...or more precisely, her mental passenger. If anyone would know, it would be Takes-in-Light.

"Well, there is one island that's further out, but I doubt they'd want to go there," said Takes-in-Light.

"Why not?" asked Iguanus.

"Because it's haunted," said Takes-in-Light.

Matt opened his mouth to object before his brain replayed his life, "Ok...and I'm guessing entire ship crews vanish without a trace?"

"Some do, but there are others that come back," said Takes-in-Light, "On drifting pieces of wood that are barely big enough to hold what's left of them."

"Great, demons too probably. We need to get to that hamlet, get the people out," said Kala.

"You ride ahead. You can get there faster than we can without having to grow fur," said Chloe.

"No! Kala is not going alone anywhere!" snapped Matt.

The group exchanged glances and Chloe said, "Well, Matt, you're not exactly a horse person."

"I just got her back! I'm not sending her in alone against a Virk!" snapped Matt.

"Three Virks," corrected NegaMorph.

Matt pointed at NegaMorph and said, "Even more reason to go with her."

"Fine, shadow walking it is. Don't blame me if you throw up," snapped NegaMorph.

"I think I've been through there enough times," said Matt confidently.

NegaMorph snorted and said, "Yeah right."

* * *

Tenebra looked over at her companions. She had insisted they lead her to a path offworld but so far they had simply led her along the coast on an admittedly enjoyable trip. After being kept trapped inside that little girl's head for an unendurably long time, only having been able to kill two Redguards in the first few times she manifested, it was glorious to be able to exert her full range of powers at so many targets.

"How much further?" she finally snapped, at her companions.

Bleceite said angrily, "Silence, child. We could have been unchallenged in getting the stabilizer from that farmer had you not lashed out."

"That big lout of a farmhand actually had the nerve to make a move on me!" snapped Tenebra.

"Well, you didn't do much to discourage him before that," snapped Olyina, "You practically baiting him on just so you'd have the excuse to burn down the farm. Not that I don't admire that kind of thing, but it's a little time-wasting."

"You are practically highlighting our trail for any pursuers!" snapped Bleceite.

"As if anyone could overtake us," said Tenebra.

"Oh please, you really are a new other. Your host's friends will be in pursuit," snapped Olyina.

"Let them try. I'm much more experienced in the use of my powers now," said Tenebra.

The two looked at one another before laughing. "Honey, you caught them off guard last time. We may have been out of the loop for a few millennia but we can spot that those three have experience. They will eat you alive in a straight fight," said Olyina finally.

"I'm a purple dragoness, I have access to every element!" snapped Tenebra.

"Skills can overcome strength," said Bleceite, "You do have much raw power and you've received manipulation training from the masters, but you still haven't learned how to fight like a Shar-Virk." Bleceite paused for a minute before saying, "If you do not learn, even one of these farmers could get lucky. A pitchfork in the right area can kill anything."

"He'd be ash before he got near me," said Tenebra.

"And another thing, you're relying way too much on your elements," said Olyina, "You run out of mana/magicka way too quickly and that leaves you open to attack."

"Oh please, I can-" began Tenebra before yelping as Bleceite's blade appeared at her throat.

"You're dead," he said calmly, adding, "If I was an enemy or an underling after promotion, your head would already be rolling across the grass."

"And I suppose you two are constantly ready for anything," snapped Tenebra.

"Yes. For example, if you attempt to betray me, I will rip the soul from your very body and deliver it to your boyfriend," said Olyina with an evil grin, adding, "Then again, maybe he'll bring you back as a daedric concubine?"

"That I'd be interested to see," said Bleceite.

Tenebra glared at that before saying, "Fine, I won't kill anyone at the next hamlet. Happy, 'mooom'?"

"Good. Remember, killing people isn't the fastest way to earn experience," said Olyina.

"That's not what everyone else here implies," said Tenebra dryly.

"Then everyone here is an idiot," said Bleceite calmly, the group walking on.

* * *

"Ok, how are we gonna deal with Tenebra? I doubt she's gonna come quietly...and her pals even less so," asked NegaMorph, the group close to the hamlet, which was apparently on the other side of a cliff side road they were following.

"Easy, we get the drop on them, tie up and gag her, and stuff her in a trunk until she's back on Avalar," said Matt.

"Yeah, we're gonna die," said Chris glumly.

"Hey, we outnumber them three-to-one. And I doubt she's had any time to improve her battle style beyond 'throw elements until her power runs dry'," said Matt.

"Yeah...cause being set on fire is really survivable...or she can make lava," said Chloe.

"Well...I doubt she's figured out how to use water, right?" asked Matt.

"She will have now," said Draco, putting a finger over Takes-in-Light's snout as she opened her mouth to object before he said, "He tempted fate. She'll know how to now."

"Fortunately, there are those who think ahead," said NegaMorph, "Say, for instance, an alchemist who has made more than a few magicka-targeting poisons."

"Yeah, you as a member of the Thieves Guild is just a bad idea," said Matt gloomily.

"I was referring to my own alchemy skills," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah, of course. Let's just get in there. Takes-in-Light, what do we know about this hamlet?" said Matt.

"Well, I'm not certain if anything's changed since my time, but this place is known for having the best bare-fisted fighters in Skyrim," said Takes-in-Light.

"How good?" said Matt before pausing, several groaning bandits helping each other down the road past them, one of them snapping "They're all crazy..." at the group before being helped on by his friend.

"Oh like Tenebra would be hardheaded enough to challenge one of them to a fist fight," said Kala.

There was a pause before Matt said, "Lets hurry, shall we?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss the action," said NegaMorph.

* * *

The hamlet, to everyone's inner surprise, was completely intact. The only damage seemed to be a hay cart that seemed to have been exploded...next to an imprint in a rock. "Hmm...this is kinda off to a great start," said NegaMorph.

Just then, a rather large fellow walked over to them and asked, "Are you people new here?"

"Biiiig…" said Matt, looking up at the local, before being pushed aside by Kala who got her cutest expression, tearing up a little with crocodile tears before saying in a faux-sobbing voice "We...we lost our friend, sir. Two...nasty bandits brainwashed her and now we can't find her."

The big fellow rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please, you think anyone would fall for that twice? And it didn't work the first time either."

"I'm sorry, what?" said Chloe.

"Yeah, some Redguard lady tried something like that. Worst liar I ever heard," said the large guy.

"That's our brainwashed friend," said Kala before with the same grin, grabbed the guy by the collar and dragged him to her level. "Tell us where she is or I'll make your head explode." before, with a yelp she was flipped into a water barrel.

"Let's try it this way," said Chip before he approached the guy and said, "If you help us find our friend, you can have this big wheel of cheese." He held up a considerable wheel of cheese at that.

"I thought that was our lunch," said Draco.

The local raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to bribe me with food?" he said calmly.

"Hey, I start bargains from the bottom and work my way up," said Chip.

A second later, the local's fist had landed on Chip's helmet like the wrath of one of the local gods. "Ok, Draco...your turn," Chip said in a muffled voice.

"Uh, arm wrestle you for the information?" suggested Draco.

"Yes, I think I might accidentally break your arm off. Is this Redguard definitely your friend?" said the local.

"When she's her usual sweet self, she is," said Chloe.

"Well...after Darrius retaliated for them breaking his cart, her friend brought a boat to send them out to the island off the coast. We did try to warm em," said the local calmly.

"So they're already out to sea?" asked Chloe in a tired voice.

"Yes, I also have a boat you could borrow. It'll cost you though," said the local calmly.

"How much?" asked NegaMorph.

"500 gold," said the local calmly.

"For that price, we better be getting a high-class yacht," said NegaMorph.

"Ok, closest town's 100 miles up the coast," said the local smugly.

"I think your math is off," said NegaMorph flatly.

"If you're thinking of going to Winterhold or something, we got rocks like you wouldn't believe blocking those towns off," said the local.

"Man, I bet the fishing really stinks around here," said Draco.

"Better than you think," said the local, nodding towards what might have been a plesiosaur at the fishmonger's stall, making everyone gulp.

"So...how sturdy is this vessel?" asked NegaMorph.

"Sturdier then you," said the local.

"Can we get on with this already?" snapped Matt. He turned on NegaMorph. "You...pay the man," he snapped, NegaMorph opening his mouth to complain before both Matt and Kala growled.

"Why is Kala growling? She wasn't ever a werewolf," muttered Iguanus.

"Wait...what werewolf?" said the local, confused before noticing Matt's now amber eyes. "Oh," he said glumly, reaching for the only weapon at his side, a rather nasty club.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," said Tiatara.

Matt however wasn't waiting, having turned to his royal werewolf form and lunging at the local...and yelping as he was literally grabbed out the air...and then bounced repeatedly off a wall.

"What do they eat in this village?" asked Chloe.

"Anything they want?" said Chris weakly, whimpering as his fellow werewolf made a second imprint...in solid rock.

"Alright, that's enough," said NegaMorph, firing a fang into the villager's shoulder. The villager didn't even seem to notice it at first until he slumped over. "Ok, now about that-" started NegaMorph before Matt landed on him.

"Let's get to the boat before anyone notices. Someone...cover Matt. I think a humanoid wolf in armor might attract attention," commanded Chloe.

Matt wiggled a little before darkness literally swallowed him and formed into NegaMorph. "We are so fixing that curse of his when we get back," said NegaMorph, "He was annoying enough as a dragon."

"He'll be fine as long as we get him away from that bitch who did this," said Kala, some memories from her time as Meridia bleeding through

"Matt's not going to be fine when NegaMorph eventually spits him back out," said Draco.

"Eh, he'd just slow us down if we let him wander," said NegaMorph, "Let's get that stupid boat already."

* * *

"Your ship is here?" said Tenebra suspiciously. The island was a barren rock, not even a mountain or hill. It was just a flat piece of real estate in the ocean.

"I think I would clearly remember where we landed a few centuries ago," said Bleceite.

"But wouldn't be over on that island?" asked Tenebra, pointing at an island not too far in the distance.

"No. Nothing there except an exiled vampire priestess," said Olyina.

A second later, a fireball narrowly missed them, sent from the island's direction, the flame vanishing to reveal a note that Tenebra read as reading 'Screw you too." in a language she knew. "Wait a minute, something's familiar about this," she muttered.

"No time. Be still, ma'am," said Bleceite, Tenebra looking up to see a canine-shaped bot almost nose to nose with her, its shoulder mounted cannons would never miss if it overcame its curiosity.

"Where did that come from?" she asked weakly.

"Security, they have orders to kill anyone without DNA clearance. Hope whoever augmented you was smart," said Olyina, the bot finally losing interest and loping off, a hatch opening in the ground to let it leap down.

"Well, of course it would know royalty when it saw it," said Tenebra.

"No...you have Shar nanites," said Olyina.

Tenebra said conversationally, "So I could use this ship solo?"

"You can barely ride a horse. How do you expect to fly a spaceship?" asked Bleceite dryly.

"It's all automatic even in your era," said Tenebra smugly.

Bleceite paused before he shot a thick coating of spider silk at Tenebra. "If you're going to try to stab people in the back, you need to be a lot less obvious about it," he said.

A second later, a blast hit Bleceite in the back, reducing him to vapor, Olyina readying her sword only to see several of the Cerberus bots coming out of the dark. "Down, boys. I think she knows who's in charge," Tenebra said smoothly.

"But I'm the senior officer," hissed Olyina.

"Hmm...well, this is a Shar-Virk ship and I think you traded away your Shar membership to go be a daedric concubine," said Tenebra, "So I think that would make _me_ the senior officer here. You think you can convince them otherwise?"

Olyina glared at that before kneeling down, one of the bots saying, "Do you wish the second intruder vaporized?"

"No, no, I need her. After all, who else is going to entertain me?" asked Tenebra.

"Confirmed...and the other intruders?" asked the bot.

"What other intruders?" asked Tenebra.

"A small fishing ship is coming ashore on the south bulkhead. Several targets, including three dormant Shars, are aboard," said the bot.

"Of course they followed me..." muttered Tenebra.

"Do you wish them destroyed?" asked the bot again.

"Do not harm them," said Tenebra, "If they make it here, I'll deal with them myself."

"Yes, madam," said one of the bots, the pack scattering.

"You really _are_ out of practice, letting enemies live." sneered Olyina

"Some of those enemies are my family," said Tenebra before she sat on one Cerberus robot with a smug look, "And I think it's time for a family reunion."

* * *

Tahaussia glared, saying, "That rune stone was expensive...and you put a message on it and used it as a glorified scroll."

Ghoulwyrm ignoring her to watch his view of the 'neighbors', "Stupid brat, she actually thinks she can take on Draconus or Matt."

"You know, the only way she'll learn is if she's allowed to make her own mistakes," said Tahaussia.

"I want her to live to make future mistakes," snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"Well, maybe you should have added common sense? Remember it for next time when you make a dark minion," said Tahaussia.

* * *

Tenebra grinned as her pursuers walked into view, Matt leading. "Godfather, you came," she said mockingly.

"You've lead us on quite a merry chase," said Matt.

"I've just been getting off this swamp of a planet to a place where I can have actual fun. You know, you could come along..." said Tenebra.

"No, just no," said Matt, "Last time someone invited me to go somewhere for 'fun', I became a prisoner in my own mind."

"Well, that's just sad. I can't have you chasing me and turning me back into that wimp of a girl," said Tenebra, getting up with a stretch and readying an ion blade.

"Kid, don't even try it. You're nowhere near skilled enough," said Matt.

"And you're just human," sneered Tenebra, shifting to a definitely adult half-dragon form.

"Are you making a formal challenge for leadership?" inquired a Cerberus drone.

"Say what?" asked Tenebra.

"You are challenging a superior officer. Is this a formal challenge?" repeated the bot.

"But he's not a Shar-Virk!" snapped Tenebra.

"Honey, 'Virk' didn't always mean 'Sith' like it does today," said Chloe, "As far as those bots can tell, we're still officers of the Atlantean Empire, with seniority over you."

"By order of Warmaster Taleth, any challenge to a superior officer can be responded to," said the bot.

Tenebra growled before saying, "Fine, it is a formal challenge. I'll take his damn head off."

The bot said, "Accepted." before firing a dart filled with a silvery liquid into the back of Matt's neck.

"Hey! No fair cheating!" snapped Matt.

"Your nanites are missing a control nanite. A temporary replacement has been injected," said the bot, several more blocking or grabbing the others as Matt's hands, followed by the rest of him started to shake.

His black fur started to fall out, revealing dark blue scales. His body twitched as lupine features shifted to draconic ones, horns and wings sprouting from his form.

"This combat will now be equal," said the bot as 'Matt' shook his head before fixing his red eyes on Tenebra, before catching an ion blade tossed to him by a bot.

"You're challenging me?" he finally said, in an amused condescending voice

"Oh boy, this cannot be good," muttered Kala.

Tenebra also seemed a little worried, "You can't. This isn't fair! You're supposed to be human!"

"And you're supposed to be a hatchling," said Draconus, "You're not even a year old yet."

"I am not a CHILD!" screamed Tenebra, readying her own ion blade.

"I'm about to prove otherwise," said Draconus. Tenebra screamed angrily at that, lunging at Draconus who lazily parried and blocked her blows. "Oh, you clearly haven't been practicing," he taunted

"I don't need to practice! I have powers!" snapped Tenebra. With a wave of her hand, a large wave formed on the surface of the sea and came rushing towards Draconus.

Draconus just grinned before sending a blast into a seemingly useless area of the wave, causing it to collapse down harmlessly. "Pathetic," he scolded. Tenebra glared before sending a freezing wave of air at Draconus. Draconus laughed at that, letting a plasma field melt the blast. Tenebra growled as the air started to heat up and shimmer. "Using heat against a plasma dragon, now that's just stupid," said Draconus before sending a blast that slammed into her shoulder.

Tenebra staggered back before glaring at Draconus. With a cry of fury, she stomped on the ground, causing green energy to flare out. Not long after, the entire island started to shake. She smirked before watching in horror as the appearing spikes were hollow jokes...before she remembered to her horror that this rock she was on was probably only a meter or two thick. "Oops...someone forgot where she was," sneered Draconus, walking towards her, blade in hand, ignoring the yells from the others.

* * *

"Hmm, your project looks like she's about to meet her end," said Tahaussia.

"I doubt Draconus would be will to strike a fatal blow," said Ghoulwyrm, "The bigger concern is who will be collecting her when the fight is over."

"Yes...If I am looking right, that's her only remaining companion slipping into an Oblivion Gate," said Tahaussia, pointing to where Olyina was opening said gate to leave.

"Huh, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," said Ghoulwyrm, "But no matter. I've spent a lot of time gathering up the resources for this. Lucius!"

The Blaguana hunter stepped forward and asked, "Yes?"

"It's time for Operation: Ghost Ship," said Ghoulwyrm.

"I was wondering if we'd ever use it," said Lucius.

Line break

Tenebra's fury has not diminished any since the start of the fight, though her ability to unleash her fury was greatly losing its force. She took a step back from her latest tirade, which had been a mix of fireballs and slashes to see nothing. "Hah...finally...I-" she began before Draconus's ion blade came through her back from behind and a hand covered her mouth. "Shh...there are people on the mainland trying to sleep...we don't want them to hear screams," sneered Draconus madly.

"Matt, enough!" snapped Chloe.

"This little girl needs to learn who her superiors are. Today's lesson: Draconus 2.0 knows best. Tenebra gets impaled if she ever crosses me again," he growled in Tenebra's ear, adding, "Repeat what I said." before twisting the blade.

Whatever Tenebra said was very weak, weak enough to easily be drowned out by the sound of creaking timbers. "Good enough." said Draconus, pulling the blade free and kicking her forward. Tenebra gasped as she fell to the ground. "Seems a shame to do this to Spyro and Cynder's kid, but they can always make another," said Draconus as he lifted his blade up.

Just then, the sound of creaking timber got even louder. Draconus paused and turned to look at the sea where the fog had gotten even thicker and was taking the shape of several ships. The surface of the sea was started to bubble as more solid ships started to rise up from the depths.

"Oh, god you have a Kelpbeard too?" groaned Draconus, sending a blast at one of the boats, two bots grabbing Tenebra, even as she tried to get back up. By then, there was the sound of wood scraping against rock as the more solid ships moored. This was soon followed by the familiar sound of hissing, growling, and groaning related to the most prevalent of Skyrim's undead. "Oh you got to be kidding...zombie?" snapped Draconus before sending a plasma blast at one of the sounds.

"It looks like someone's resurrected all the sailors that drowned out here," said Chip as he fired his crossbow.

"No, really?" snapped Draconus before Chloe lunged at him.

"We were trying to catch Tenebra, not kill her!" snapped Chloe as she strangled Draconus.

Draconus's reply was to slap his hands on Chloe's ears, disorientating her. "Matt isn't home and I am NOT GOING B-"he began before there was a clunk and he keeled over to reveal Takes-in-Light holding some drift wood.

"I'm not sure what was going on, but I think that was a good idea," said Takes-in-Light.

"It was. Trust us. Hopefully this wears off," said Chloe, giving Matt a kick, and saying "Fucking Draconus clone."

Takes-in-Light waved her hand, making Clairvoyance mist move along the ground. But it stopped at a seamless part of the rock. "That's...not possible," she muttered, walking up and wiping some snow aside to see shining metal hidden underneath. "A hidden temple?" she asked.

"In a way. Be careful, get the others," warned Contrinus in Takes' reflection.

The others, however, had their hands full with the legions of undead warriors that were emerging from the mists or coming off the ships. "Dammit! How many of these _are_ there?" snapped Chloe, in her werewolf form, easily twisting a zombie's head off only for three more to replace it

"Well, just how many captains were stupid enough to sail their boats out here?" asked Chris.

"More than you'd think," said Iguanus.

"Dammit! Has anyone heard of common sense?" snapped Chloe, slashing two more in half before several pinned her down.

"Chloe!" yelled Chris as he tried to fight his way towards her. A second later, a blast of daedric energy sent the undead flying, Chloe getting up, her eyes glowing in a similar faction to how Taelina's had.

"Uh, did you know she could do that?" asked Draco.

"Nope," said Chris worriedly as Chloe sent another bolt into a group of undead, the blast just leaving scorch marks.

"Could this be related at all to her old electric powers?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't think so. That's daedric magic," said Tiatara weakly, the group ducking again as an explosion deposited a head in front of them.

"Ok, if Chloe starts growing the wrong set of horns, that's reason to worry," said NegaMorph.

The last few zombies appeared to be losing interest, one of them, a little fresher than his fellows snapping "Screw that guy! This isn't worth it!" before one of his fellows was turned to dust. "I surrender?" he tried before a final bolt blew him up.

"Well, that takes care of the zombies," said Chip, "Did we take care of all the ghosts?"

Chloe turned to growl at them. "If they're wise they went home," she managed in a guttural voice.

The other looked around and saw that fog was started to lift. "Ok, that takes care of the island's external defenses," said Chip.

"I don't know. Something tells me that those dead sailors weren't bound to this island," said Tiatara.

"No...I could...smell something rotten on them but the smell comes from other there." growled Chloe, pointing to a distant island, before she and NegaMorph looked confused as they heard a faint 'oh shit'.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get Mina out of here," said Kala.

Chloe turned to fix her look on the spot Takes-in-Light had found, the Argonian wisely diving aside as another blast 'opened' the door. "Hurry. If this place is what I think it is, we don't have much time," said Chloe. Chloe stomped in angrily, leaving glowing paw prints in the rock and metal, not even reacting as hidden plasma turrets began spitting their payload at her, at least till she spotted where the shooters were and fired.

"Wow, she's tougher than when she's usually a big lightning-spitting lizard," said Draco.

"Yes, but I'm worried there's a price to this," said Chris grimly. A reptilian bot, at a side corridor was easily dispatched, despite its blast melting part of the corridor. "A serious consequence," Chris finished.

* * *

"What kind of ship did you have, you idiot? She might as well be walking through mist!" snapped Tenebra.

"This vessel was not designed with defenses to counter magi energy of this caliber," said the computer.

"Dammit! Do SOMETHING! She's almost here!" snapped Tenebra.

"Affirmative, my scans indicate that her powers are powered locally. A sufficient reality field will disable or confuse her long enough for her to be dispatched," said the computer

"Then boot it up!" snapped Tenebra.

"Beginning calibration...3 minutes to charge..." said the computer.

* * *

"Chloe, you gotta get a grip. You can't handle this sort of magic," said NegaMorph desperately.

"I can handle it just fine," growled Chloe.

"Then how comes you're going on all fours?" demanded NegaMorph.

Chloe glared before standing back up, her claws looking a little longer...and a little serrated. "You messed this up. We could have had her..." she accused, pointing at each of them in turn, even the recumbent Matt who had been dragged along, in case he woke up and Draconus decided to play again, though he was human again.

"Oh, like we were expecting a navy of the dead to rise up from the depths," said Draco sarcastically.

"Were you? You think you can stop me from dealing with that brat?" snarled Chloe, her eyes now solid red and energy gathering in her hands.

"Chloe, calm down. She's still your god-niece or something along those lines," said Techo.

"She's a monster who needs putting down...and if you are against me you are with HER!" snarled Chloe, sending a blast out at the group.

The group quickly scattered to avoid the blast. "And this is the serious consequence I was worrying about," said Chris.

The group turned to see Matt, a little singed, the Lynches' 'resistance' to various fryings allowing him to survive...and wake up. "What the hell? Wazzah shootin?" he said drunkenly before a second blast narrowly missed him before Chloe smirked, a blue orb appearing.

"Matt, no!" yelled Kala before Chloe threw the blue orb at Matt.

There was a flash of light before a confused wolf was seen sitting where Matt had been. "Very good," said Chloe smugly before nodding at the others. "Kill," she ordered before yelping as Matt lunged at her instead.

"Looks like Matt needs to go to obedience school," said NegaMorph.

There was a yelp in the background from Chloe of 'Down boy! Heel! HEEL oh Hircine NOT THE FACE!' the others wincing at a crunch before Matt trotted up to Kala with a look of canine smugness on his face, Chloe groaning.

"Oh, you are such a clever mongrel," said Kala as she scratched Matt's ears.

Chloe however was getting back up angrily. "You ARSE! YOU OBEY ME!" she screamed before a glowing field engulfed her. Chloe twitched a lot before her daedric features disappeared. With a groan, she fell over.

"Honey!" called Chris, running up to the groaning Chloe as Matt whined...before the hatch she had been about to breach opened, a purple scaled clawed foot coming through the smoke.

"Is someone in my HOUSE?" a familiar voice snapped The smoke cleared to reveal Tenebra dressed in her modified Shar-Virk armor in anthro dragon form.

"Lumina, it's time you come back home," said Kala.

"Oh, Kala, you really have been away too long, haven't you?" asked Tenebra, "Little Lumina's all grown up and her name is now Tenebra, Queen of the Shar-Virk."

Matt growled at that, Tenebra sighing. "Oh, please. You were not even a threat as a human. You just got lucky. Look, good as new," she sneered, raising her shirt to show a visibly fading mark where Draconus had played 'shish kebab' with her.

"How can you be healing so fast?" asked Chip.

"Virk technology has several benefits," said Tenebra, "Perhaps if my godfather were more open to it, he'd be more whole right now."

Matt's snarl got a new edge before he pulled free of Kala and charged Tenebra, only for an ice blast to freeze him solid. "Now then...what part to snap off?" muttered Tenebra before Chris and Kala tried to charge her. Tenebra simply smacked Chris back down the hall before grabbing Kala by the throat and lifting her up. "Take a good look at me, godmother," said Tenebra, "Wouldn't you say I've grown into a magnificent specimen?"

"Lumina...wouldn't...do this..." rasped kala before she was used as a club to smack down the recovering Chloe.

"Lumina was a weak little hatchling!" snapped Tenebra, "She couldn't control her destiny, she could barely get her opinion to matter to anyone else! I am far better than her in every way!"

"Would your parents agree?" asked Kala weakly.

Tenebra paused, the red glow in her eyes fading a little before she let go, saying in a more Lumina-like tone, "Mom?"

"This isn't the way to make your parents proud," said Kala, "You need to go back home to them."

Tenebra paused for a second before plunging her claws into Kala. "I said my name...is...TENEBRA!" she snapped before kicking Kala back, looking at the last few. "I'm feeling merciful. Take them away," she snapped, adding after a look at Kala, "She'll live."

"Tenebra, stop!" yelled NegaMorph.

"At least one of you got the name right," said Tenebra before making a shoving motion, a gust of wind suddenly blowing everyone back up the corridor.

She waited before the computer said, "All intruders evicted...you still have internal injuries...your nanites lack the software to make such delicate repairs...override 31 omega...preparing for rendezvous with primary fleet."

"Well, I might as well go. Since I'm the only Shar-Virk on this planet, there's not much to rule over," said Tenebra.

"Negative, additional subject with fully operational nano-network in vicinity," said the computer.

"What? Where?" demanded Tenebra.

"Subject: ERROR...ID NOT FOUND at grid reference 31 dash 441. Seniority detected...teleporting," said the computer, an energy field appearing in front of Tenebra.

"This thing has a teleporter?" asked Tenebra.

"You never asked," said the computer a tad evilly, as a shape began to form.

Tenebra watched as the shape fully materialized. When the energy field dispersed, her eyes widened. The man standing there was the mirror image of her spitting image of her godfather. Except he was human. And he had both eyes and arms. And he was in considerable disarray, the state of his clothes and the amount of dirt on him indicated he had been lost in the wild for a few weeks at least.

"Oh...great...you goody two shoes. As if I didn't have enough... Well, I'm gonna cut your head off, ok?" said the newcomer, pulling out a battleaxe that, judging from the stains, had already seen its fair share of usage.

"Wait, are you? Didn't I just?' asked Tenebra in confusion, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Pissed off," said the newcomer, taking a swing at Tenebra.

"Don't strike at your queen like that!" snapped Tenebra, shooting an ice spike at the newcomer. The newcomer easily parried it before delivering a right hook to Tenebra's snout

"The only Queen I recognize is the Queen of England and this sure as hell ain't England," said the newcomer, "And obviously you don't recognize me, so allow me to introduce myself: Draconus...you know, I don't think I ever got a last name. I'll have to work on that."

Tenebra screamed on reflex, given not half an hour ago, a version of Draconus had impaled her on an ion staff, said wound still not properly repaired. "Ok...usually I have to cut something off to get a scream," said Draconus, confused, as he shifted to his 'more comfortable' form; his half dragon form.

Tenebra looked him up and down with great interest. Even splattered in mud and with twigs clinging to him, Draconus still cut an impressive figure. "Wow, you look even better when you're in one piece," she said eagerly.

Draconus paused at that. "Erm...what?" he said, confused, his inner script not following real events.

"You know, I always thought Matt was kinda cute, but there was always someone else in the way," said Tenebra coyly, "But I can have a copy all to myself now."

Draconus paused before hitting her again, knocking her out, while going, "Nope. Ok, tin can, get us off this planet."

"Officer superiority recognized. Shall we return to the main fleet? The ensign has received internal damage that needs to be treated," said the computer.

"Yes...oh, and if a ship tries to leave orbit, blow it apart," said Draconus, sitting down smugly in the command seat.

* * *

Tenebra had put a lot more force into evicting the gang than anyone had expected. They had been expelled off of the island and a considerable distance out to sea. Fortunately, there was another island not too far that they could swim to.

Matt, a little smugly, was the best swimmer at that moment, doing the, pun-not-intended, doggy paddle the entire way, though Takes-in-Light, with her Argonian skills was doing rather well. The two finally reached the shore of the new island in time for a small wave to nearly swamp them, the group turning to see Tenebra's 'island' tearing its way slowly out the sea, revealing it to be the tip of a small pyramid-shaped ship, the rock that had formed the main island, falling away.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," said Tiatara.

"Least it's not shooting," said Kala, before the others glared at her. Just then, a few shells shot out of one side of the ship. But the volley didn't land near the gang. It landed far enough away from them to form a considerable wave that was heading towards them.

"Kala...don't speak till we're off this island," said NegaMorph grumpy before they were swamped again.

* * *

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," moaned Ghoulwyrm, the image vanishing.

"So they'll wash up here? What's the big deal?" asked Tahaussia.

"I don't want to talk about," said Ghoulwyrm gruffly.

"Then I'll listen for myself," said Tahaussia before her eyes flashed blue.

There was a minute before she began to chuckle, then laugh. "Oh good grief...these guys keep beating you? I thought you said you were an expert," she managed.

"I was more...fragile before my rebirth," said Ghoulwyrm.

"He even somehow went back in time and kicked you into a furnace...and that was when your spells were working right," managed Tahaussia, clutching her sides.

Ghoulwyrm glared and said, "I really don't like be laughed at. I'm giving you this one warning before I do something regretful." Tahaussia just continued laughing before clicking her fingers and Ghoulwyrm punched himself...well, in the Megan. "Not cool." he squeaked, doubling up.

Tahaussia wiped the tears from her face and said, "Well, comedy asides, we really need to do something with that flotsam."

Ghoulwyrm stood back up. " _I'll_ deal with him. I owe Matt for all the times you just saw. Erm...there isn't a blast furnace around here I can kick him into?"

"Of course I don't," said Tahaussia before making Ghoulwyrm punch himself again.

* * *

"Ok, so what do we know about _this_ island?" said Chloe, more than a little peeved.

"It is said that a powerful dragon priest was banished here," said Iguanus, "One who, like Miraak, decided to follow a Daedric Prince than the dragons."

"Oh...smeg. That's all we need," muttered Chloe, looking around, Matt sniffing the air before snarling.

"Which Daedric Prince did this former priest decide to worship?" asked Techo.

"Molag Bal, the Prince of Domination," said Tiatara.

"Isn't he the guy who made the vampires?" said NegaMorph, before seeing the others, "I read a few books."

"Yes, and I doubt that priest became an ordinary vampire," said Tiatara.

"Oh joy, who brought the stakes?" said Chris sarcastically.

"Why would stakes make a more effective weapon than anything else?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"Don't ask," said Contrinus inside her head.

"Well, we better find a way back to shore. I doubt we'd be able to swim all the way back," said Draco.

"There must be some sort of boats around here," said Kala, looking around, spotting a ruin on the horizon.

"We could just build a raft," said Chip.

"I wouldn't trust the waters here with something as easily flipped as a raft," said Tiatara.

"True...there's also the problem of a significant lack of any raft-building materials," said NegaMorph sarcastically, gesturing to the bare rocky island.

"Sure, let's knock on the spooky castle's door and ask 'Excuse me, do have a boat we can borrow'?" said Chip sarcastically, "Does that ever work in the horror movies?"

* * *

Guard duty in a dragon priest's home tended to be a permanent job, even death wasn't an excuse for a sick day. The two minions though agreed that this gig did have the bonus that nobody _ever_ came, allowing them to play cards most of the day and look busy if the boss ever came around. As such it was a surprise to hear a knock at the door as Krazur was just about to drop a winning flush.

"You have got to be kidding. If it's Meridia's witnesses again..." he muttered, he and his fellow grabbing their weapons and shambling towards the heavy doors.

"Eh, probably just some kids trying to 'solve the mystery' of this island," said Nautso.

"Again? Last time they had a damn talking dog with them. Damn daedra in disguise," snapped Krazur.

"That was Clavicus Vile's dog, right?" asked Nautso.

"Yeah...ok, let's just terrify the guys. I just cleaned my axe," said Krazur, before smirking...or trying to, at his fellow undead before calling in a demonic voice, "Who dares trespass?"

"We're girl scouts, you want to buy some cookies?" called a female voice.

"What's a girl scout?" said Nautso.

"What's a cookie?" asked Krazur.

They looked at each other before Krazur calling "You are not welcome here! So take your coo-keys away!"

"Too bad, they're really tasty," said the female voice.

"That's it, they're worse than Meridia cultists. I vote we kill them," snapped Krazur.

"I'm with you," said Nautso.

"Ok...on the count of three," Krazur said, readying his axe and pulling the doors bolts back, "One...two...th-" he began before a blast of flame engulfed him. Before Nautso could respond, a sword chopped his head off and tossed it outside.

"Ok, that was easy. So let's go find this dragon priest and do an encore," said NegaMorph confidently.

"Don't be so quick to boast. Dragon priests are nothing to take lightly," said Tiatara.

"Yeah, if he's so good, why have these idiots on guard duty?" said NegaMorph smugly.

"Because this is a deserted island that no one would want to come to and there'd be no real point in posting guards," said Chip.

"Then why doesn't he leave?" said Nega.

"Maybe he's trapped in another realm too," said Contrinus.

"God, that's all we need," muttered Chloe before Matt snarled, glaring ahead as two figures walked into view in the shadows, one of them apparently wearing enough armor to classify itself as an armored tank.

The other figure was dressed in robes somewhat similar to Miraak's though they covered a considerably slimmer form. There was also a mask that resembled a bat's skull. "Who trespasses on my island?" asked the masked figure, the mask distorting the voice.

The first one, in a tinny voice, said, "Oh crap, he's not here. Ask where Matt is. I don't trust to have him out of sight. He'll probably lob our heads off any second...when did they get a dog?"

"I don't know what you're babbling about and I don't care," said Chloe, "We just want a boat off this forsaken island."

"Where's your brother, you psychotic mercenary?" snapped 'tin man', pointing a shaking finger as it added, "I just got this body. I do not want to have to glue the head back on."

The masked figure sighed and said, "Excuse my partner's jumpiness. He's spent quite a long time building this up and he's worried you're about to ruin it at the last second. Though how you can ruin it now is beyond me."

"Trust me, Tahaussia, the Lynches have a nasty habit of ruining plans," said 'tin man' before looking closer at the 'dog', "Seriously, I swear that dog's familiar."

"Oh, that's just Matt's temporary look," said Morph.

"Yeah, he'll back to- MORPH! I though we left you behind!" yelled Draco.

"Hey, I don't wanna get separated again. I could get lost beyond space and time again," said Morph.

The tin man stared before pulling his helmet off to reveal Ghoulwyrm's Avalarian face staring. "You're joking," he said, breaking into a toothy grin.

"Ghoulwyrm?! What are you doing here?!" snapped Kala.

"Making sure my seed of evil fully bloomed, of course," said Ghoulwyrm.

He ducked a fireball from Kala who looked furious. "You ASSHOLE! WHAT DID LUMINA EVER DO TO YOU?" she roared, Tahaussia smirking had stepping aside.

"Oh come now, surely you had to have known that something like this would eventually happen to her," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Lumina could have lived a normal childhood if it wasn't for you!" snapped Kala as she threw another fireball, though Ghoulwyrm blocked it with a ward.

"The firstborn child of Spyro and Cynder could never have been destined to have a normal childhood," sneered Ghoulwyrm.

"Excuse me, this Spyro and Cynder. What are they?" asked the masked figure innocently.

"I'll explain later, Tahaussia. After we've tossed these meddlers far out into the sea," said Ghoulwyrm.

"No, I'd rather like to hear..." said Tahaussia.

Ghoulwyrm sighed and said, "Spyro is a purple dragon of considerable power, not like the dragons of this world. He and his mate, Cynder, were able to overthrow the last purple dragon and are widely regarding as the heroes of their world."

Tahaussia looked for a minute before starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"Oh, you have no idea. Dragons don't take kindly to someone stealing and corrupting their children. What do you think they'll do to you, and anyone you know, once they realize what you did?" Tahaussia managed.

"You barely know of what the dragons beyond this world are like," said Ghoulwyrm.

"I think the principal applies to any parents, regardless of the species," said the masked figure.

"I already planned ahead for this, very far in advanced in fact," said Ghoulwyrm, "I didn't just corrupt Lumina just to show that I could."

Tahaussia tilted her head at that, before saying, "Sure you did. Now then, are you done playing with your food?"

"Some of them are hardly edible, but I don't feel the need to keep batting them around," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Fine, go finish whatever you had planned. I'll deal with them," said Tahaussia smugly, a staff appearing in her hand in a flash of green flame.

"Do not get complacent with them," warned Ghoulwyrm, "If it looks like the tide is turning, flee." Tahaussia just smirked, before spinning her staff and catching a lunging Tiatara across the snout, spinning it so it Meganed Chris as he charged. Ghoulwyrm just gave the masked figure a concerned look before disappearing.

Tahaussia laughed, clunking Draco as he lunged before spinning to swat Matt out the air. "I haven't even had to use magic yet. You idiots are pathetic," she taunted.

"If you're so powerful, how comes you're still on this rock?" asked Iguanus before he tried to slash her.

Tahaussia smirked blocking the blade. "Trying to make me angry so I screw up, amateurish. The old mages had more…creative methods of capture. They cursed me to remain on this island," she said calmly before jabbing Iguanus in the throat, making him choke and stagger back.

"Sounds like an incredibly boring time," said Chloe as he tried to tackle Tahaussia only for to be flipped over the priestess's head.

"You have no idea," said Tahaussia, "For a few centuries, I couldn't even leave my sarcophagus."

"And I bet you didn't even have a deck of cards to- Wait, did you say 'sarcophagus'?" asked Techo.

Just then, Chip got behind Tahaussia and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Can't do much fighting if you can't raise your arms," said Chip.

"Oh you have no idea what I am," sneered Tahaussia before turning into a swarm of bats.

"So she is a vampire," said NegaMorph.

The bats converged on one spot and reformed into Tahaussia. "Not just _a_ vampire," she said.

"You're a vampire lord," said Takes-in-Light, sounding impressed.

"I am one of the Daughters of Coldharbour, transformed by Molag Bal himself," said Tahaussia.

"Is that the place with all the vampires and people telling me to stop drinking their doom water?" asked Morph.

Tahaussia stared at Morph before asking, "Is the shapeless one always this inane?"

"Yes," said everyone and one 'arf' from Matt.

"Well, just to make sure his idiocy doesn't spoil the drama..." said Tahaussia before she threw a red bolt of energy at Morph.

Morph looked surprised before he was blasted back, his eyes spinning before they seemed to suddenly gain laser accurate focus. Green gem-like plates appeared on the back of his arms, his head, back, tail, and chest as his eyes turned green. "Now there's someone we haven't seen for a long time," said Chip as a green glow surrounded Morph.

"What?" began Tahaussia before Morph sent a blast of light at her, the vampire barely able to ward it in time.

"You done goofed," smirked Draco.

"Can you please not let him get too close to me?" groaned NegaMorph, "All that positive molecular energy is making me sick."

Tahaussia's eyes narrowed. "Granted," she said before sending another blast at PosiMorph.

The green glow thickened into a barrier that stopped the blast from hitting the charged blob. When the blast dissipated, PosiMorph said, "My turn," before literally rocketing into Tahaussia.

Tahaussia glared before the two were sent through a wall. "Ok, I vote we grab Ghoulwyrm while PosiMorph has his Godzilla moment," groaned Chris.

"Yeah, that wyrm deserves some payback," growled Chloe.

* * *

Ghoulwyrm was grabbing the last few spellbooks when the door was blown off its hinges. "Oh crap..." he muttered, turning to see Chloe and the others. "I don't have time for this," he said angrily.

"When you ruin a family member's life, you pay dearly," growled Kala.

"Ruined? I've set her on the road to become one of the most powerful figures in Nullspace. And she's of no blood relation to you anyways," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Family is a lot more than who you're related to!" snapped Draco, "It's the bond of o'hana that holds them together!"

"Well then," sneered Ghoulwyrm, "Let's test that bond." He made a snarling sound before spitting out several small projectiles that splatted on the foreheads of several of the group's members.

"Like them? They're not as strong as their pure relatives, but they're more than enough to hold you all in place," sneered Ghoulwyrm, walking around them and looking down at the snarling Matt, "You know, it'd be really easy to put a sealing rune on that hex..."

"Don't...touch...my...brother..." growled Chloe, one of the few who didn't get hit with a Corruptra,

Ghoulwyrm grinned, before saying, "Make me." Chloe roared before charging at Ghoulwyrm. But then Ghoulwyrm's eyes flashed purple and he said, "Enough!"

Chloe found herself stopping before she knew it. "What was that?" she asked.

"You forget, I am also part werewolf," said Ghoulwyrm, "And I have significant seniority over you. If I wanted, I could make you tear your friend's throats clean out."

"I'm a royal werewolf," growled Chloe.

"A crown on the head means little when the neck that holds it is used to having a collar around it," sneered Ghoulwyrm.

Chloe glared, before noticing a single sweat. "Then why are you worried?" she snarled, slowly taking a step forward.

Ghoulwyrm glared before smirking and swatting Chloe into with a bone crunching crash. "I knew eating that psychologist would pay off some day," he sneered.

"You haven't gotten everyone," growled NegaMorph as he leapt at Ghoulwyrm only for Ghoulwyrm to send out several bandage-like tendrils to wrap him up. "I hate you," grumbled NegaMorph from within the cocoon.

"Oh wait till I get started," Ghoulwyrm sneered before flinging him into Chris. "I am now at _full power_! I could kill you all in a heartbeat," he snapped, before saying darkly, "But where's the fun in that?"

"Oh boy, here comes the villainous gloating," said Chip dryly before Ghoulwyrm shot him with a lightning bolt that shorted out his armor.

"No gloating. I'm just going to torture you all. Might bring you back as my undead minions," said Ghoulwyrm, checking his claws before saying, "Haven't had to disembowel anyone for ages. Well, asides from that one fool of a thrall who was stupid enough to laugh at me." Matt growled before leaping at Ghoulwyrm who simply caught him and lifted him up to his face. Before Matt's eyes, Ghoulwyrm's face degenerated into a skull, though a pair of purple lights still shone from within his eye sockets. "And I will not be made a joke of anymore," he said in a ghostly rasp.

Matt's eyes crossed at that, looking like he looked a little ill. "Wait, what are you doing? You're not about to make a mess, are you?" asked Ghoulwyrm. Matt gulped and gagged before he spewed plasma slime into Ghoulwyrm's face. "Right...into my eye sockets..." groaned Ghoulwyrm. Matt hiccupped, looking a little ill. "Oh, I think I probably deserved that for tempting fate," groaned Ghoulwyrm, throwing Matt aside.

Ghoulwyrm readied a spell to stop everyone's hearts...before a figure walked into view. "Ok, that's quite enough!" snapped PosiMorph, looking a little worse for wear.

"Ah yes, the lost nitwit," said Ghoulwyrm dryly before sending bandage tendrils to wrap up PosiMorph. PosiMorph smirked a little before his eyes flashed and the bandages burst into flame a few inches from him. "What is this?" demanded Ghoulwyrm.

"Mantichrome didn't tell you about me? You don't talk with him enough," said PosiMorph before flying at Ghoulwyrm.

Ghoulwyrm grabbed him...and regretted it as he watched in horror as his hands burnt and seemed to be turning to bone. He threw PosiMorph back and Ghoulwyrm's hands turning back. "That...actually hurt," he said

"I'm just a big ball of positivity," said PosiMorph happily.

"I'll show you positivity!" snapped Ghoulwyrm, advancing

"I think you better show something else, like concern for your girlfriend," teased Morph.

Ghoulwyrm paused at that. "Tahaussia? What did you do to her?" he demanded.

* * *

Tahaussia and PosiMorph smashed through a wall and into one of the larger rooms, some of the draugr and few lesser vampires scattering as the two crashed into the table. "You cannot defeat a high priestess of Molag Bal!" snapped Tahaussia as she tossed PosiMorph aside.

"Oh, I'm alot harder to kill then you think. I was made by an evil genius," said PosiMorph, readying an energy blast.

"Your design is clearly flawed," said Tahaussia before hitting PosiMorph with a blood blast.

PosiMorph grinned as the blast didn't even phase him. "Not got any blood," he said evilly before firing his own blasts. Tahaussia hissed with pain as the blast hit her. "You vampires aren't as invulnerable as you think you are," said PosiMorph, "Even to stuff that you aren't actually weak against."

"I am a vampire lord. YOU ARE JUST MEAT! MINIONS, KILL THIS UPSTART!" screamed Tahaussia.

The draugr and lesser vampires advanced on Morph. "Actually, I'm not really meat either," said Morph, "Otherwise, I could do stuff like this." With that, he shifted into a sunlamp-like creature and began shining golden light everywhere.

Tahaussia hissed, covering herself as her minions screamed, before uncovering herself to see her minions as piles of dust. "How dare you? You know how hard it is to find good help?" she snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, hear it all the time," said PosiMorph, shifting back to his original form.

"I'll rip the soul from your body." snarled Tahaussia, her body shifting slowly. Her skin darkened to blue as her nails extended into claws. Her robes became even tighter against her body, clinging to her curves. Slits opened in the back to allow batwings to extend, though the membrane didn't extend enough to allow true flight. Her dragon priest mast seemed to mold to her face, which was now more bat like in appearance.

"Ooooh...that's cool. Do something else," said PosiMorph happily before he was engulfed in an explosion.

"Flesh and blood do not matter," snarled Tahaussia, "You shall be destroyed!"

"Been tried before," grinned PosiMorph, reforming before sending several blasts at the dragon priest.

Tahaussia hissed before waving a hand and causing a gargoyle to appear. The gargoyle roared before charging at Morph. PosiMorph looked surprised before it tackled him, the two rolling around before the gargoyle was blasted into the ceiling.

Tahaussia gave a cry of frustration before she pointed at PosiMorph, green light coming from her claw. PosiMorph suddenly found himself unable to move. A simple gesture from Tahaussia caused to fly into her grip. "Now I shall feed upon your life force directly," she hissed.

"Erm...I dunno if that's a good idea," said PosiMorph.

"Silence!" snapped Tahaussia before her mouth stretched open to a distorted width and blue energy started to flow from PosiMorph down her throat. PosiMorph squirmed before Tahaussia made a gagging noise and tossed PosiMorph aside, "That tastes...horrible...what are you?"

"I'm made of solid plasma," said PosiMorph, "But not blood plasma."

"Then...ack..." managed Tahaussia, the small amount of plasma she had absorbed making her feel deathly sick.

"Yeah, I'm not very digestible," said PosiMorph. He readied a 'stake' out of crystal as he walked towards the disabled dragon priest, his currently working brain and therefore the active programming recommending this as a good course of action to remove her as a threat.

However, Morph was a little hesitant. Sure, Tahaussia was probably incapable of redemption, but he didn't like the idea of ending a life. She was clearly not going to be getting up without a few years regenerating...no...she wasn't going to be a problem. He tossed the stake aside and paused as he heard fighting from a distant room...

* * *

"She's fine. She won't be going anywhere for a while," he said to Ghoulwyrm.

"What did you to with her?" demanded Ghoulwyrm.

"She's just recovering in a coma. Now let's get to-" started PosiMorph before Ghoulwyrm swatted him aside and ran out of the hole PosiMorph had made. "Part of me is disappointed," said PosiMorph, sending a blast to release everyone from their little prisons.

"Ugh, that was horrible," said Kala as she rubbed what was left of the Corruptra off her forehead.

"Ok, we need to get out of here before Ghoulwyrm wakes up his bushi bu," said PosiMorph.

"Ghoulwyrm's what?" asked Iguanus.

"Don't ask. In fact, try not to think about him at all until we're long gone," said Contrinus.

* * *

"Ok, we are leaving. We can't let Mina get a head start and we certainly have to have a word with Ghoulwyrm," snapped Chloe, Matt growling in agreement, though it might have been the collar saying 'fluffy' that Morph had put on him. Apparently, PosiMorph had a limited charge before he reverted to regular PlasMorph. But so long as he didn't do anything to screw up the launch of the shuttle, no one cared.

The two Dragonborn had been forced to head off, some sort of urgent message calling them to the Throat of the World, though Iguanus had left Chloe a present, a decent looking battleaxe. Takes-in-Light was also a little...insistent.

"Listen, Takes, it's not that simple to just hop into a clone body," said Chip, "We just don't have the experience to know how to truly complete it. It might look fine, but there could be some serious degeneration problems if you use it right now."

"I can wait," said Takes-in-Light stubbornly. The group were a little annoyed after it had been revealed that she had sent the starter circuit to a pocket dimension

"Takes, we don't have the expertise to guarantee this will work right," said Techo, "You might be fine on the first day, but then your scales might start coming off in sloughs."

Morph said happily, "We could bring her along. The medical gear on the Bladestorm alot better."

"There's one little problem with that idea," said NegaMorph, "Unless we get some golden pass from Darkrift, which is about as likely as the sun rising in the west, we aren't ever going back here. That's why Kala gave the Dragonborns her house and horse."

Morph looked around politely at the base...some of the bloodstains of the ex-team were still present. "What Darkrift?" he said innocently.

"Oh like they won't be sending in a new staff to fill in for the old one," said NegaMorph.

Morph looked at Takes-in-Light. "But she's just another splitter," he said innocently again, though with a slightly sarcastic grin.

"That...might be possible," said Chip, "I mean, we can easily give her the flash training so she'd know about Combine and NSC society. And I think it'd be easy to fabricate a genealogical background if one is required."

Chloe said, "And once she has a stable body, we can put her in a pod and set it to send her back."

"But wouldn't Darkrift know I'm an intruder?" asked Takes-in-Light.

"Technically, you're not. Besides, they'll think you're already encoded and they don't object about having unlisted inmates," said Chloe.

"Not to mention official records say you're dead," said Draco.

"Which brings up the question of how I can reenter society once I return," said Takes.

"Do people keep records of every person on the planet?" said Matt, who was back to normal and a little sulky.

"No..." said Takes-in-Light in confusion only for Matt to snap "Then they won't notice! Just make a new name up."

"People get away with it all the time," said Kala dryly.

"Yup," said Chris cheerfully.

"Yep, we might as well pop her out right now," said Morph as he started pressing buttons on the cloning pod's side.

"Morph, no!" yelled Chip.

Sadly, it was a little too late, the pod reducing the half-completed clone to genetic sludge. To say Takes-in-Light was angry...well it was an understatement...

* * *

"I don't object to what you've done to Morph. I only wish you could have turned him into something less tantalizing to eat," said Kala, glancing at the lamb penned in the corner.

"He's lucky I didn't turn him into roast mutton," said Takes-in-Light in Contrinus's reflection.

"Takes-in-Light is sorry," said Contrinus innocently.

"Ok, enough fooling around. We are leaving this planet now so if everyone has everything they want to take without causing a disruption in the timeline, we're taking off," said Chloe.

"Ok. Chip, let's get out of here before there's a full moon," snapped Matt, Morph baaing.

"Ok, prepare for lift-off," said Chip as he started up the ship's computer.

There was a shake...and then a crash as the ship smashed its way out. "CHIP!" snapped Matt.

"Well if you gave me more time to make sure the bay doors would open!" snapped Chip.

"Shut up and drive...and do we have any weapons? I want to leave a 'going away' present for Ghoulwyrm," said Matt darkly.

"Not really much to speak of," said Chip.

"What?!" snapped Matt.

"Well, my primary concern is to make sure this ship can get us to the Bladestorm," snapped Chip.

"You mean...he's gonna get away with this?" said Matt darkly.

"The Bladestorm has a lot more firepower for you to throw at Ghoulwyrm anyways," said Chip.

"Good point, we can nuke him later," said Matt slamming his hands on the controls...which lit up, the ship shaking slightly.

"What was that?" asked Chloe.

"Looks like we just lost our only weapon," said Chip dryly.

* * *

"Tahaussia...are you ok?" said Ghoulwyrm, the few minions next to him.

"That blob...poisoned me..." said Tahaussia weakly.

"Well...Morph is a little unpalatable. At least they're gone. I saw them...do you hear that?" said Ghoulwyrm, his ears twitching. Presently, all of them were aware of a whistling sound that was growing increasingly louder. "Oh, come on," muttered Ghoulwyrm before the demolition bomb hit.

Line break

"You think we'll get into trouble?" asked Draco.

"Nah...I'm sure it didn't cause anything bad." said Chloe, her werewolf hearing pinpointing the blast to a certain island, that caused her to grin evilly.

"Well, we better not run into any more trouble because now we're defenseless," said Chip.

"Like what?" said Matt.

"Oh, like if Darkrift has any security measures to keep unauthorized ships from leaving," said Chip. "We're in a Darkrift ship, sorta, and you've already taken care of that part, right?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I'm just pointing out the kind of thing we'd be risking without weapons," said Chip.

The ship began to clear the atmosphere to show a familiar pyramid ship hanging in orbit...as did a dozen larger ones. "Erm...crap," said Matt innocently before the incoming com button began to flash.

"Ok, just back up slowly and try to leave the planet from the other side," said Contrinus nervously.

Chris shook his head. "Two more ships..." he said glumly.

Matt took a headset and pressing the button, "The Savoy Grill...delivery in 30 minutes or less or your money back." before a familiar voice said "Mr. Lynch, as charming as always."

"Taleth, it's been a while," said Matt.

"A little too long. Something I will be happy to solve," said Taleth's voice in a tired tone, as the 'lock on' alarm began to ring.

"Er, you wouldn't fire on a ship without weapons, would you?" asked Matt.

"For you? Yes, I would," said Taleth.

* * *

"Target locked, the other ship's hailing us," said a crewmember.

"Remind me, which ship is that?" asked Taleth.

"The scouting ship that was commanded by Krazokav, the one that disappeared in this sector," said the crewmember.

"Ah, yes, I wondered what had happened to him," said Taleth.

"Sir, the crew is requesting that we hold fire," said the crewman.

"As if they have any rights to make demands. Connect me to them. I want to tell them how irresponsible it is for them to abandon the fleet before I carry out their punishment," said Taleth.

A familiar face appeared at that. Taleth had heard about the result of the viral attack. What surprised him was to see Lumina in Shar Virk armor. "Taleth, call off your attack, NOW!" she snapped, her eyes glowing blood red.

"And what makes you think you can order me to do so?" asked Taleth in a bemused tone.

"I am your queen. I am the purple dragoness that will lead the Virk to their proper place...and I will _not_ have some failure upstart attack my god family," snapped Lumina.

There was a lengthy pause before Taleth burst out laughing. It was actually quite a bit of time before he could speak again. "Oh, I haven't had a laugh like that in ages," said Taleth as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sir, the scout ship's charging its weapon array...reading heavy damage. It won't have any effect," said the crewman.

"Well, she certainly has an ego to match Malefor's," said Taleth.

"Orders, sir?" said the crewman, the floor shaking weakly as the scout ship began firing.

"Oh, bring it in. I want to see how badly Krazokav's been rode roughshod over by her," said Taleth.

"Yes sir...and the other ship?" asked the crewman, his fellows carrying out the orders.

"You heard Lynch, he's weaponless, believe it or not. There's no rush to blast him," said Taleth.

A second later, one of their escort ships exploded soundlessly, before a second one was torn apart as a far larger NSC ship literally plowed through it. "Warmaster!" yelped the crewman, the ship, the Bladestorm using the confusion to attack the other ships, parking over their target.

"I had to open my big mouth. Get all our ships out of here!" snapped Taleth.

* * *

Matt breathed in happily on the rim of the docking ramp. "Aria, you get a raise," he said happily, walking back down, some medics helping Contrinus away to be checked over and fitted with a mental inhibitor to stop Takes-in-Light's little 'drives'.

However, Aria didn't appear very happy. She appeared in hologram form in front of Matt, glowing bright red. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU ALL SO SMEGGING LONG?!" she yelled.

"Ask Kala, she took the emergency beacon," said Matt scathingly.

"Do you have any idea what kind of bedlam I had to manage here while you were having adventures?!" snapped Aria.

Matt turned with a glare. "This was not intentional, Aria. I am not in the mood for insubordination. We lost Lumina," he snarled.

"Well, if you expect me to search the whole planet..." started Aria.

"Not that kind of lost," said Matt, "She's gone over to the dark side."

Aria paused, her red tint vanishing. "I see...do you wish me to vaporize the remaining enemy fleet?" she said.

"I'd like to, but I'm not certain which one Lumina is in," said Matt.

"Very well," said Aria, saying, "I will set a course out of the system."

"Good, I want as far away from here as possible," said Matt.

He was about to walk away when Aria reappeared in front of him. "There's something different about you," she said.

"Yeah, probably still got a bit of wolf fur, but it's shedding," said Matt.

"I meant your eye," said Aria.

"Oh, that? I barely notice a difference anymore," said Matt dryly.

"No...it appears to be half-gone," said Aria, Matt staring before falling backwards as this proved to be the last straw for his mind. Aria turned to Chloe and asked, "What happened to him?"

"That's a very long story," said Chloe, "The shortest version is that a local demon lord gave him an elemental eye in exchange for his original eye."

"Ah...we should get something to hide it," said Aria innocently.

"And keep it properly contained," said Chip, "I'm not really certain how it connects to his optical nerves."

"Indeed, I have just the thing from EGIS files," said Aria.

* * *

"Ok, why have I got a robot eye? I look like a Borg knockoff," said Matt gloomily, though it was probably an exaggeration, given its only difference was that if you looked closely, its iris zooms in like a camera.

"To be more accurate, it's a bionic eye socket with a conductive lens," said Aria, "Your altered eye is still in there, but this will prevent it from becoming too noticeable as well keeping it from burning out, fading out, or just falling out of your head. And try to resist the temptation to see if you can fire plasma beams from it. Melted metal in your head is extremely unpleasant."

"Wait...my elemental eye can fall out?" said Matt nervously.

Chip said, "Probably...wanna risk it?"

"We weren't certain how well elemental energy can connect to organic tissue," said Aria, "Perhaps when you, Chloe, and Kala are further along in your elementalization, we'll be able to learn more."

Matt sighed before walking out, bumping into Kala. "Matt, I'm..." started Kala.

"Kala, I'm as much to blame here," said Matt, "If I hadn't tried to mess with those nanites in the first place, none of this fiasco would have happened."

"And if I had kept my head, none of this would have happened. We could have been home a week ago..." said Kala, gloomily, "I guess you can't take the experiment out the human."

"And you can't divide the madness from the dragon," said Matt gloomily.

"It's not even like I can talk. We both remember Kai," said kala sadly, hanging her head.

"And now apparently Draconus has moved into his own place," said Matt.

"Does that mean that you can't go Virk anymore?" asked Kala.

"No, probably means I'll get a replacement, maybe even meaner and crazier than Draconus was," said Matt.

"Oh...like..." said Kala.

Matt nodded, "When he tried to skewer Mina."

Kala shuddered at that. "But maybe we can find a way to make this work to our advantage," said Matt, "Whatever this is hasn't fully developed. Perhaps we could...mold it into something manageable."

"I don't know. This might backfire..." said Kala, before Matt said softly, "I said _we_ can do it." before kissing her.

"If I may have a moment of your time," said Aria's voice, "There's still the matter of the havoc that went on while you were away."

"What happened?" sighed Matt, mouthing 'later' to Kala.

"Well, first and certainly not least, Megan and Hannah have been having what you may call a turf war since 30 hours after your departure," said Aria.

"Oh nuts...any casualties?" asked Matt with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"If by 'casualties', you mean enchantments, transformations, and disappearances, then quite a few," said Aria, "Also, the Constructicons have gone stir crazy. Apparently Dirt Boss though he could set up an empire on this planet's moons. We put them in stasis lock until Chip can fix their programming."

"Nuts...look, I spent 4 days as a werewolf. I want some alone time with my girlfriend. Send the spiderbots in with riot foam and holy water," said Matt annoyed.

"Speaking of werewolves, we've appeared to acquire a stowaway somehow. Though I'm not sure how she ended up in the brig," said Aria.

"Pardon?" said Matt, Aria's form flickering to a view of the brig.

"Taelina..." growled Matt.

"Indeed, she tried to maul three officers before the spiderbots piled on her. She foolishly tried to maul one but we managed to reattach the hand," said Aria.

"And why didn't you flush her out the airlock after that?" snapped Matt.

"Well...therein lies a rather interesting tale. I think you'll appreciate it more hearing it from someone else," said Aria.

Matt glared before saying, "Play message."

"Patching you through," said Aria before the hologram changed to a white humanoid wolf in armor.

"Greetings, Captain," said the wolf.

"Fenris? Did you take down Taelina?" asked Kala.

"Well, yes, in more ways than one," said Fenris a little proudly.

Matt raised an eyebrow at that. "Where are you?" he finally asked.

"In my den," said Fenris.

"Do we have you to thank for our new prisoner? Also why?" said Matt

"Really, it's me that ought to be thanking you," said Fenris.

"Ok, enough with the double talk," snapped Kala, "Just tell us where you are so we can get a straight answer out of you!"

"A dimension in the place you call the Kaleras Fringe. Quite an interesting planet too," said Fenris.

"And what are you doing there?" asked Matt.

Suddenly, Taelina appeared from behind Fenris and hugged him close. "We're on our honeymoon," she said happily.

"You're in the brig?" said Matt flatly.

"I was in the brig," said Taelina, "Apparently Meridia thought it would have been a fitting punishment to have you be my captors. Oh, I was outraged at first. But now I'm actually grateful to her. If she hadn't sent me here, I would have never found my perfect mate. No offense, Matt, but we clearly never would have worked out in the long run."

"Yes...cause as soon as my nanites had broken your brainwashing, I'd have killed you," said Matt coldly.

"Sure you would have," said Taelina patronizingly.

"Taelina, what have I said about playing nice with mortals?" asked Fenris.

"Fenris, keep her in check or next time I will inform the medical staff to let her remain dismembered," said Matt coldly, before adding in a warmer tone, "Congratulations..."

"You can be the godparents of our-" started Taelina before Matt and Kala yelled "NO!"

Matt cleared his throat and said, "I mean, no thank you. Me and Kala haven't had much luck being godparents so far."

"Oh yes, the new queen. Father says the other Princes are gloating," said Taelina smugly, ignoring the fact Matt's expression was darkening.

"Perhaps Chris and Chloe would be better choices," said Fenris, "I hear they've gone up in the world quite a bit."

"Yes but if your wife mind controls them, I'll decapitate her and feed what's left to the spiderbots...am I clear?" said Matt darkly.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" asked Taelina in mock defense.

"Just have a nice long honeymoon," said Kala, "Take as much time as you two feel like. Years if you want."

"And you can do it all in the cell or the holodeck," said Matt darkly.

"Wow, you really are a dark cloud on a sunny day. You can keep him, red," said Taelina, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Matt glared at that, only to be shocked as Kala cut the line. "Bloody bitch," she muttered.

"I almost pity Fenris for getting her foisted on him," said Matt.

"I doubt it. If anyone can keep her in line, he can," said Kala. She noticed a slightly dejected look on Matt's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe she got over me so quick," said Matt. Kala just raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey, I don't miss her at all. This is just a matter of pride," protested Matt.

Kala sighed before grabbing Matt's arm and spinning him into an embrace. "Look, we're together again...and nothing is ever going to change that," she said in a mock-stern voice.

"Right, not some werewolf god or vampire priestess or alien dracolich or insane goddaughter or an underhanded first officer who got his paws on my-" said Matt before Kala stomped on his foot. "Ow!" snapped Matt before Kala kissed him.

"No...we're together," she said after a minute.

"Yes, and now we're going to do something we haven't done for too long," said Matt.

Kala smiled as the two headed off, for some time to, for a little while, forget their troubles. Tomorrow they would need to do things like find Lumina...but that was tomorrow...tonight was for them...and lost time.

* * *

 **This is the end of the main story, but there are a few extra scenes that are just as important but couldn't quite fit into the chapter. Here are those additional scenes.**

* * *

 **Epilogue 1**

 **Remains of Tahaussia's Island**

The dropped bomb wasn't exactly the same as the one that was dropped on Hiroshima. There was no radiation involved, but it did do a lot of damage to the island. Where once there was a Nordic tomb was now a big pile of rubble. The island practically had a blank slate to work with now, once the survivors cleared out.

Ghoulwyrm slowly pulled himself out. He was still able to turn intangible, but that bomb really packed a punch. It took a lot of his remaining strength to pull himself out. He looked around at what was left, before looking up to see the ship flying higher and out of sight. "BLOODY VANDALS!" he snapped angrily before sighing, "I hate those mercs."

Ghoulwyrm looked at the rubble and said, "Geeze, they probably wiped out all the thralls, living and undead. I guess we'll have to start from... TAHAUSSIA!" Ghoulwyrm frantically started digging through the rubble, trying to find the vampiress.

He continued to dig down, not noticing some rubble moving aside to let a dizzy-looking Tahaussia get free. "Tahaussia, please, you've made my heart beat for the first time in centuries! I can't lose you now!" cried Ghoulwyrm. Tahaussia looked over drunkenly, her eyes spinning slowly as she staggered over, pausing to listen while her brain regenerated. "Where will I ever meet another vampire with your grace, your power? I'd never find another woman like you in 10,000 years!" cried Ghoulwyrm.

"Thazz nice..." said Tahaussia dizzily, her IQ centers still regenerating, giving her a current IQ of at least 4 Morphs.

"Yeah, I know, my dear," said Ghoulwyrm with a nod, turning back before pausing, as his brain realized he'd just been an utter idiot. "Tahaussia, er, sorry about the destruction of your lair," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Go boom," said Tahaussia, dizzily, juddering as the regeneration finally got to work on her brain, rapidly healing it.

"Well, I suppose we could try to salvage what's left..." said Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia managed to say "Salvage what?" the two looking around at the rubble.

"Well, perhaps some of your archives..." said Ghoulwyrm.

"Actually, no, I'd rather not having left to remind me of this prison," said Tahaussia, "That spell bound me to this tomb for centuries. And now that it's no more, I'm finally free."

"Well, that is a bonus. So what now? Conquer the mainland?" said Ghoulwyrm, evilly rubbing his claws together.

"And have the Dawnguard kill me? I may have been trapped here but I have my sources," scolded Tahaussia.

There was a splashing sound before Lucius jumped out of the water. "Are you ready to leave this world already?" he asked, "The trail those ships left are getting cold."

"Oh, your fish friend, how helpful he was," said Tahaussia icily, glaring at Lucius.

"Your spell only kept those drowned sailors wanting to attack those adventurers for so long," said Lucius, "I'm just glad I was able to swim to safety before the islands were destroyed."

"Fine, I assume you have a ship to get us to the mainland," said Tahaussia coldly.

"I've got a ship to get us to Nullspace," said Lucius dryly.

"Good, lead us to it, minion," said Tahaussia.

"I'm not a minion, I'm a bounty hunter," said Lucius, "And while the hunting has been fine on this planet, I'm starting to long for deeper waters."

"You're still in my employ," pointed out Ghoulwyrm.

"Payment only keeps me around so long," said Lucius, "Boredom is another problem. So unless you'd rather stay here, I suggest we get moving now."

"I suggest you control your minion...before I do so," said Tahaussia coldly.

"Lucius, settle down and get the ship ready to launch," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Fine...but keep your friend in check. I've taken down bigger," said Lucius, before diving into the water again, ripples showing where he was headed out to sea.

"Well, at least we can finally move off of this plane and move on to the more rewarding politics of Nullspace," said Ghoulwyrm.

* * *

 **Epilogue 2**

 **Unknown sector**

 **Uncharted zone**

Tenebra glared, tossing a Nirn tarot card into a helmet. The ship's engines had given out an hour ago and the computer had drawn all power to the beacon, refusing to even talk. "This sucks...I should have kept those loudmouths alive," she muttered.

"Not such a good idea to backstab people all the time, is it?" taunted a voice. Tenebra glared at her reflection, which showed a much younger dragon than she was. "Hey, don't be mad," said Lumina, "You wanted the company."

"You weakling. I did what any dragon does...show I was boss. It's their fault for not yielding," snapped Tenebra, trying to push Lumina deeper and finding she couldn't.

"We're two halves of the same coin," said Lumina, "One of us is always just under the surface."

"Just you wait. I read about Taleth's mental poison," sneered Tenebra.

"Well, you're not going to be getting any sleep until then," said Lumina, "I'm gonna haunt you 24/7."

At that, the alarm began to ring, Tenebra turning to see three large ships coming out of jump points. "Oh look, my pharmacy is here," Tenebra sneered at Lumina, the ship shaking briefly as one of them docked. "Ah," she said calmly, shaking her helmet out and standing up as the door to the control center opened. "Brothers and s-" she began before the three figures shot her point blank.

* * *

The next thing Tenebra knew, she was in some sort of chair, clamped down.

"What the?" she said as she struggled to get out, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'd be quiet if I were you. You're only alive because I'm interested to know why the spawn of Spyro and Cynder is aboard one of my scout ships," said a voice coldly, its owner, Taleth, coming out the shadows, his eyes solid red.

"Warmaster Taleth, a pleasure to finally meet you," said Tenebra primly.

Taleth frowned before pressing a remote, the chair lighting up and shocking her. "Don't speak until I give you permission," he said coldly.

Tenebra glared and said, "This is no way to treat your queen."

Taleth sighed and hit the control again, smirking coldly as she spasmed in the chair. "As I said; speak when you are given permission...or I will kill you...very...very...slowly," he said coldly.

Tenebra softened her glare before asking, "Where is my shipmate?"

"Draconus? Sleeping, he put up a far better fight," sneered Taleth, "Mr. Lynch will be next. Maybe he can watch when I kill you."

"Matt is already on his ship," said Tenebra.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Taleth, "On second thought, it'll save more time if I skip past your side of the conversation."

Tenebra looked confused before Taleth grabbed her forehead and...she could hear herself screaming in pain as she felt Taleth sorting through her memories as easily as someone browsed a bookshelf, before finally she was back in her body, in a cold sweat and panting as Taleth stepped back. "Well, well. It seems we have some visitors after all," he said in an amused tone before talking into his gauntlet, "Janeth, release Mr. lynch...yes, you heard me."

"You...could have...asked..." said Tenebra weakly.

"Your godfather killed my wife. I'm not in the mood to ask. That said, I now have his little goddaughter, all corrupted...though it appears to have done wonders for you," he said, nodding to two guards who opened the clasps and pushed her out the seat, "That said, I still think that killing you would hurt him more. Draconus, I can use. You, I'm not so sure."

"You cannot be serious," said Tenebra, "I am the daughter of Spyro and Cynder, the two most powerful dragons on Avalar. Not to mention I'm already fully converted and ready to join the Virk Armada. And may I also add that I've been trained by two Daedric Princes in the fine arts of corruption."

"Oh, I'm so impressed," said Taleth sarcastically before pausing and saying with the same cold smile, "You honestly want to join us?"

"Of course. I can't go back to Avalar. They'd cram into a hatchling's head. I do not want to go through puberty again," said Tenebra.

"Fine...you start at the bottom of the ladder," said Taleth calmly, nodding to the troopers who pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Wait, what?" asked Tenebra, "Surely my powers should mean I have a higher position."

"Everyone starts out at the bottom," said Taleth, "You'll have to work your way up like everyone else."

"How da-" snapped Tenebra before pausing, her body starting to shake as Taleth used his powers to silence her.

"You will report to your superior and do everything ordered of you or I will remove a claw for every disobeyed and questioned order," he said icily. Tenebra nodded slowly and Taleth released his hold. "Now then, what's a good position for someone of your...experience?" said Taleth before looking at a datapad, "Hmm...yes, this should do. You'll be reporting directly to Agent Anton."

"Who?" asked Tenebra.

"Oh, you wouldn't know. He's been operating as our inside-man for the Hamstervielian Empire, as a general as I recall," said Taleth.

"Does this mean I'll get military duties too...EEP!" she said, yelping as Taleth's blade whipped out, stopping a millimeter from her finger.

"No, you will be his assistant," said Taleth, putting his blade away.

"But I'll be getting important jobs too, right?" asked Tenebra.

"Of course," said Taleth patronizingly, "That paperwork isn't going to do itself. Anton will be so grateful to have his hands freed to do other things."

"I refuse to be-" snapped Tenebra before screaming as Taleth's blade whipped out.

"Take her to the medical bay and get that reattached," said Taleth darkly. As Tenebra was taken away, Taleth called, "Don't worry, you won't even notice it was ever severed after they're done." Then he activated his comm and asked, "Janeth, where is Mr. Lynch right now?"

"He seems pissed. He killed the guards as soon as they released him. We have him...oh Neptune, he's heading for you," said Janeth in worry.

"Good, I wanted to speak with him," said Taleth calmly.

He walked out to see Tenebra hunched behind Draconus, the two guards slumped against the walls. "Did you do this?" said Draconus darkly, a pilfered ion blade in his hand, nodding to Tenebra clutching her bleeding hand,

"Spare me the dramatics, it'll be a simple patch job to fix," said Taleth.

"That doesn't matter. Care to give me a reason not to cut your head off?" said Draconus.

"I'm offering you a job," said Taleth.

"I'm sorry...what?" said Draconus.

"My quarrel is with your lighter half. And now that he's no longer a factor...I will have to ask how you managed to procure your own body," said Taleth.

"Magic," said Draconus sarcastically.

"Of course," said Taleth, "There'll be time for analysis later. Now then, there are plenty of open positions for you. I see you starting out as at least a Colonel, but I can imagine you'll be rising up through the ranks fairly quickly."

Tenebra said weakly, "Hey...how come he gets top rank?"

Taleth said, "Because anyone can see you like him and even I won't give his light doppelganger that baggage. There is the matter of experience as well. Draconus here has had years to build up his own personality and hone his ability. You are less than a year old chronologically."

"Besides, we just wouldn't work out," said Draconus, "Nothing personal."

"But I do have someone I think would work very well with you," said Taleth.

Tenebra glared before saying "Who?"

"Not you, him," said Taleth, "You'll have time to find your own companion, ensign."

Tenebra glared as several troopers took her away before Draconus said, "I think I know who you paired me with."

"I sent her the message as soon as I learned of your fission," said Taleth, "She should be along any second now." The two of them paused to listen, both becoming aware of a joyful keening that was coming closer.

"I think I want to kill you again," said Draconus.

"Oh, I think you'll learn to love her," said Taleth, having to raise his voice as the keening got closer, "After all, you won't be able to claim Kai so easily now and she'll be more than eager to take Kai's place."

Draconus glared before he was tackled by the keening blur "Hello, my big, strong, bonny lad," said Keenai happily on top of Draconus.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone," said Taleth before walking out.

* * *

 **Epilogue 3**

 **Oblivion Planes**

In one of Sanguine's numerous bachelor pads (as if the Lord of Debauchery would ever be tied down by marriage), the Daedric Prince of Pleasure was looking through a one-way portal with some concern. Tenebra didn't seem to be meshing well with the Shar-Virk right now. But he had confidence in his draconic lover. She'll soon be proving herself among them.

He looked up as Olyina walked in. "My Lord, I'm afraid that your lover seems to have killed my partner," she said.

"Bleceite works for Mephala, remember?" said Sanguine, "He's not under our jurisdiction. I'm sure the Webspinner has picked up his soul."

"Indeed, but she might try to twist fate to punish…oh, there we go," said Olyina with a wince as Taleth sliced off Tenebra's finger on the image.

Sanguine frowned and said, "If I didn't know they have the ability to fix that finger, I'd take up issue with Taleth. I'll have to go comfort Nebra later tonight."

"Nebra?" said Olyina in confusion.

"What? Just because she's a future empress doesn't mean she can't have a nickname," said Sanguine.

"Or a pet name?" asked Olyina dubiously.

"Same thing," said Sanguine.

"Well, just be careful. I believe their ships will be leaving this realm soon," said Olyina.

"We Daedric Princes have a farther reach than most," said Sanguine, "That's how Hircine's daughter is able to leave this realm. Now, there is one matter. You left Nebra before she was back in the safety of her fellow Shar-Virks, before she could even launch her ship. That was...rather thoughtless of you."

"Your lover went batshit mental, took out my partner and was ready to do the same to me," said Olyina, adding, "As it was I barely escaped."

"Still, you left her with no crew to watch out for her," said Sanguine as he strode over to her.

"She's a grown woman, she doesn't need a babysitter!" snapped Olyina.

Sanguine chuckled and patted Olyina on the head. "Well, if Tenebra no longer needs a minder..." said Sanguine before his grip tightened on Olyina's head, "Then you no longer need a mind."

"What? Get off! No! NO!" yelped Olyina, struggling futilely.

Sanguine smiled as his magic started ebbing through Olyina's skull. Olyina's struggles couldn't stop the process at it reached her brain. Suddenly, her memories started burning away, wiping away her origins and any knowledge of the worlds beyond Nirn. Her anger and fear were quickly subdued and erased as most of her emotions were hidden from her. Her eyes dulled as her personality became a lot simpler. At a frightening speed, this once-proud warrior of the Shar-Virk was reduced to a creature that existed for one purpose: to experience pleasure and please her master.

"All better. Now come, my dear. I always like to break in a new pet," sneered Sanguine.

* * *

 **Epilogue 4**

 **Novus Star**

 **Brig, maximum security**

Sector 66 had been set up originally for the gang to house Draconus if he ever emerged and it had some of the deadliest security, even a few black market destroyer droids. However, a new prisoner had just appeared...and she...was...PISSED!

The door to the cell exploded off its hinges, a furious anthro she-wolf holding a daedric axe stalking out even as alarms began to ring and the security turrets began firing.

"She dares to imprison me?!" snapped the she-wolf as she slashed at the turrets. A rattling got her attention, turning only for a hail of heavy laser fire to slam into her. The laser fire was not lethal, but her reduced invulnerability made it a lot more painful than it would have been.

She staggered back, summoning a ward as her attackers, three-legged insectoid machines stomped forward, still firing. "ENOUGH!" she roared before sending a fireball at them, blowing them apart.

"Right...lets...see..." she said, her voice trailing off as she found a window and saw what looked like kaleidoscope of colors, a rock floating past. "Where in Oblivion am I?" she asked.

"You are not in oblivion, demon," said a gruff voice down the hall, the she-wolf spinning to see another werewolf, clad in what looked like Nord armor and holding some serious weaponry, backed up by several humans holding the weapons her mate-to-be had preferred.

"You dare address Taelina?" she snapped, her temper rising.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name," said the werewolf.

"What? How dare you insult your god's daughter!" snapped Taelina.

"Last I heard, Odin had no wolf for a daughter," said the werewolf, "In fact, I don't believe any of the gods have wolves for children."

"Who in Oblivion is Odin?" snapped Taelina, readying her axe.

"Odin, the Allfather, King of the Norse Gods?" said the werewolf, "There is more than one pantheon in existence."

"I'll be sure to extract it from your mind once you are a beta," snarled Taelina, before charging, the humans opening fire.

The werewolf swung his golden sword which impacted with Taelina's axe, producing a loud ringing sound. The two exchanged several blows at that, sparks flying before the werewolf kicked Taelina back. "You fight like one used to using power over skill," he scolded, spinning his blade in his hand as he advanced.

"Of course I do, I am a demigoddess!" snapped Taelina.

"I'm a demigod as well, but I still rely on my warrior's skill," said the werewolf.

Taelina looked him up and down. "At least your father came from good stock," she said before lunging again, the two locking blades.

"Are you trying to court me in mid-battle?" asked the werewolf.

"Just commenting...and distracting," sneered Taelina before headbutting him and slashing at him.

The werewolf fell back at that, but he was soon back on his feet. "You fight well," he said, "But it will take more than that to defeat Fenris."

"Fenris...a strong name," sneered Taelina, summoning a second axe in her free hand.

"I would certainly hope so," said Fenris as he gripped his sword with both hands.

Taelina glared before lunging and the two exchanging blows again before Fenris scored a hit to her shoulder, her axe dropped, vanishing as it did. "Not bad. There should be more warriors like you," said Taelina.

"This is unbecoming. One does not flirt with his or her opponent," snapped Fenris, kicking the other axe away.

"Then how about we settle this the old-fashioned way?" suggested Taelina, "Tooth and claw."

"Because the captain will not want a wreck to come home to," snapped Fenris, lifting Taelina up, only to yelp as she bit him.

"Why you..." growled Fenris before slashing at her with his other hand.

"That's more like it," laughed Taelina happily, leaping back and smirking at him.

Fenris snarled before tackling her. The two wolves quickly started clawing and biting at each other. "Uh, shouldn't we help him?" asked one guard.

"Uh, shouldn't we stand back and watch?" countered another guard.

"50 credits on Fenris," said another.

The two rolled around, snarling angrily before the two parted, their armor torn in places. Taelina paused a bit to admire Fenris's thick musculature, readily visible even under his snow-white pelt. Now this was truly a worthy werewolf. Suddenly, Fenris pounced on her again, leaving her face down on the floor with him on top of her, the nape of her neck between his teeth. However, instead of fighting to get herself free, she just pressed herself against the male.

The guards looked at one another. "Fenris...you ok?" one of them called before Fenris yelled "I'M FINE! GO AWAY!"

The guards exchanged looks again before leaving, one saying, "The boss is gonna flip his shit."

"Oh, like this is any crazier than the Witch War or the Constructicon Empire. Actually, this is downright normal compared to them," said another guard.

The hatch closed again as Fenris pushed Taelina back. "What is wrong with you? What kind of werewolf tries to kill one minute and...well."

"How else am I supposed to determine if a werewolf is worthy enough to be my mate?" asked Taelina.

"You presume much," said Fenris coldly, though he was unable to hide that he did have some interest

"I have mated with many wolves over the centuries, but only one wolf came close to matching you and he has chosen another," said Taelina.

"It must be your charming personality," said Fenris coldly.

"Oh, don't you get started on it," said Taelina, "I can tell you're a beast with a warrior's code. You know how humans have a completely different set of values from us."

Fenris glared at that, "You do not have the right to dictate the rules." though he was still unable to look away...before he noticed she was bleeding. "You're hurt," he said in concern.

Taelina frowned and said, "Apparently my father didn't agree with my hunting practices. He allowed one of his peers to make me vulnerable and banish me for a few hundred years."

"Oh...whyever would she think you needed to go down a peg?" smirked Fenris.

Taelina gave a disdainful sniff and said, "And to think she'd send me to this kennel."

"Yet your cuts indicate this kennel's inhabitants could kill you. There is over 20,000 people aboard," said Fenris warningly.

["And there's little chance I can get out of here, right?" asked Taelina.

["Not a chance. We are far from any world," said Fenris calmly.

"Damn. Well, if I'm stuck here, I suppose I should get comfortable," said Taelina.

"Indeed. We will be picking up Lynch soon. Before you...arrived, we were heading to pick up his team," said Fenris, checking her injuries.

"Lynch? This is his home?" asked Taelina.

"It is in...oh no. That other wolf you mentioned...you didn't," said Fenris in horror.

"His mate had abandoned him. I thought he was available," said Taelina.

"You should have known better!" snarled Fenris, reminding Taelina of the old werewolf who had scolded her for the same reason back on Solstheim.

"Ok, ok, it was a stupid mistake. I was desperate," said Taelina, "Up until you, he was the only werewolf that'd look like he could be a perfect mate."

"He has a warrior's heart...and he will probably kill you when he returns," warned Fenris coldly.

"Then I had better make myself extra secure," said Taelina, "Surely your warrior's honor could not ignore the plight of a maiden in such need."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that she had got him there. "Fine, I will place you under my care, but you must learn the rules aboard this vessel," he said, helping her up, before saying, "First, let us repair that armor."

"Oh, you are a true gentleman," said Taelina as she started taking off her armor. This got Fenris rather hot under the color. It had been many centuries since he had last been with a female, particularly a female wolf warrior. And her body was so perfectly molded, with the right blend of curves and muscles. "Perhaps...we should rest?" she said calmly, finishing taking off her bracers before starting on her main armor's clasps.

"Well...I'm, I'm think we, er, we should..." stuttered Fenris as his thought processes became focused more on her body.

Taelina smirked, looking around to her open cell, before finishing her armor and letting it fall. "Are you coming, my alpha?" she said in a sultry voice.

Fenris struggled with his sense of duty and honor for a few moments before just deciding 'what the hell?' and following Taelina into the cell. It had been too long since he had a proper mate as well.

* * *

And there, finally, is the last chapter of this story. This took way longer than I thought to finish, though that's partially my own fault for not posting chapters so frequently and getting distracted with other projects. But it's a bit poetic to end this story exactly a year after it began. It isn't quite the happiest ending, what with Tenebra joining the Shar-Virk, but at least the other problems have been dealt with.

The next main saga story is gonna be a little bit delayed. The main reason for that is that there are a few shorter stories that come between this story and that, along with one story that's supposed to give a background explanation for one of those stories. But when I finally get to the main saga story, it's gonna be one that I've been waiting a very long time to write. So keep an eye out for new stories and please review.


End file.
